Bending the Jutsu
by Son Kenshin
Summary: NaruHina Kaatang Sukka SasuSaku The Avatar has reawakened. He now has to struggle with the fact that he is, in the eyes of the world, 'Dead', while Zuko returns to the Fire Nation...
1. A World at War

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_ or _Avatar: The Last Airbender_, they belong to their specific manga and cartoon chains and authors and artists, and this is just for fun, not profit.

Bending the Jutsu

A Naruto II/Avatar: The Last Airbender crossover

_Prologue: The Fire Nation has become even more relentless in the war against the Earth and Water Nations due to the fact that the Avatar has returned. Firelord Ozai has ordered legions of his best firebenders to go out and conquer the Earth Nation faster, even the mighty city of Omashu fell to the newest offensive. Admiral Zhao led a massive assault on the Northern Water Tribe's main city fortress, yet it failed when the Avatar, a young airbender named Aang absorbed the water spirit in his Avatar State and brought the fight directly to the Fire Nation…._

_The Sound Village has begun plotting to destroy Konoha once again, it's leader Orochimaru, the fallen Sannin preparing a massive assault. Yet he needs allies, and a massive army to triumph over Konoha's Military might. He has sent emissaries to the Rock Village in the Land of Earth, due to their lingering hatred and jealousy of Konoha from being victorious in the last Shinobi War. Time has also begun to run out for his apprentice, Uchiha Sasuke; soon he'll be able to transfer his soul into the gifted Uchiha…_

_Avatar Aang, and his companions, Sokka and Katara of the Southern Water Tribe arrived in the Earth Nation to find a Earthbending Teacher for the young Avatar. Due to a vision in a spiritual swamp, he found one in the form of the blind, yet extremely gifted Earthbender, Toph. Now, as they travel to find the secret to beating the Fire Nation, they reach a massive desert which they have to cross to get to Ba Sing Se, the Earth Nation's Capital on the Avatar's Flying Bison, Appa…_

_Uzumaki Naruto, the boy who would be the next Hokage increased his training under the tutelage of Hatake Kakashi and ANBU Captain Yamato. He is determined to bring Sasuke back to Konoha, since he never breaks a promise. The young Hyuuga Heiress, Hyuuga Hinata has been called in by Kakashi to oversee his training…_

Chapter 1: A World at War

**Konoha, Training Sector 8**

In the training sector of Konoha, the Village Hidden in the Leaves, a 15 year old teenager, with blue eyes and spiky blond hair, whisker-like markings on his cheeks, a forehead protector with a leaf carved into the middle of it and wearing black and orange jumpsuit. On his back was a red spiral symbol in between the red and orange divide. He let out an yell of frustration, and threw up his hands into a strange sign, he crossed his fingers and instantly 2000 copies of himself appeared.

"This time I'm really going to do it!" the young man yelled, and his copies added their support.

From the top of a hill overlooking the training area, a young woman with white eyes, same age as the young man, long black hair, dressed in a brown and white light coat and long black pants with bandages around her thigh, stood next to a tall man with silver hair, a mask covering most of his face, and his forehead protector his right eye. "How's he doing, Hinata-san?"

The young woman, Hyuuga Hinata, heiress to the prestigious Hyuuga Clan sighed. She activated her Kekki Genkai, the Byakugan and watched as the young man, and his copies swirled energy in their hands. "N-Naruto-kun is still having difficulty molding his chakra element into the Rasengan, y-yet he's gotten his control better. He could make the attack complete any day now, Kakashi-sensei."

The silver haired man, Hatake Kakashi nodded and turned to the man with dark black hair and eyes. "Has he been keeping the Kyuubi down, Yamato-san?"

"He has gotten better about it, his temper is just under the limits of releasing the power of the demon," 'Yamato' replied, arcing his eyebrow. "I could have sworn he started doing it better when the young Ms. Hyuuga arrived."

Hinata's faced reddened slightly at that, making Kakashi smile underneath his mask. "You had only a week to learn about Naruto and his teammate Sakura; I had 6 months with him, and two years with Sakura."

"I guess my powers of observation aren't as great as I thought," Yamato grinned. "So when he completes the Rasengan, which Yondaime and Jiraiya-sama could not achieve, he'll be strong enough to defeat Uchiha Sasuke?"

"That's the plan, at least for now," Kakashi replied, and Hinata gazed down at the ground for a second. "Something wrong, Hinata-san?"

"N-No…I just wish…I could help more," Hinata replied in a nervous stutter. '...I'm still having trouble believing…'

_A few days ago, Hinata had returned from a mission with her sensei, Yuhi Kurenai, and her teammates Aburame Shino and Inuzuka Kiba and his dog Akamaru. Kurenai went to tend to her flower gardens, Shino went to inform his clan of the mission's success, and Kiba just went to go play with his large dog. That left Hinata alone, with really nothing to do._

_She wandered around Konoha, and if on impulse checked in the local and most popular Ramen Shop in town, Ichiraku. She blushed to herself when she realized why she did that-to find Uzumaki Naruto…her crush, no, it wasn't a simple crush anymore; she had fallen in love with him. Yet when she first saw him after he returned from his training with Jiraiya of the Legendary Three, she hid because she didn't have enough courage to see him. On top of that, when he found her…she started blushing, and as always, he thought she had a fever, and she immediately fainted._

_"Expecting Naruto here?" a voice asked from behind her. She jumped and looked back and saw Naruto's Jounin instructor, the copy-ninja Hatake Kakashi. _

_"…ano…um…" Hinata started as she started blushing a deep shade of tomato red._

_Underneath his mask, Kakashi smiled. "He is out training for our next mission of retrieving Sasuke, if that's what you want to know. Come to think of it, he's having a little trouble…we could use your talents in aiding his progress?"_

_Hinata nearly collapsed when she heard Kakashi's request. "M-My talents? What's he doing? A-And wouldn't Neji-nii-san be better?"_

_"Neji-san's on a mission right now and Naruto needs help molding his chakra element into the Rasengan…and also keeping the thing he keeps caged under control. Yamato can keep it under control, but neither of us can see the chakra being channeled," Kakashi replied, his smirk still showing underneath his mask. "This isn't a mission however, and you can refuse or back out anytime. Though there is something you must know about Naruto to make the proper decision…"_

_"…what is it?" Hinata asked after she took a gulp of air, processing the request._

_"Walk with me, we can't have any prying ears from the general public hearing this," Kakashi told her seriously, and the young Hyuuga nodded and walked with the copy-ninja away from the crowd around Ichiraku. "As you know, 15 and a half years ago, Yondaime defeated the nine-tailed demon fox, Kyuubi. He saved the entire village, yet what your generation doesn't know is that he didn't destroy Kyuubi."_

_"What?" Hinata interjected in slight shock. "…I thought he destroyed Kyuubi…"_

_Kakashi shook his head. "Yondaime was the finest, most powerful ninja this village ever produced, perhaps the strongest on the planet. Yet even his might isn't enough to destroy the strongest of all the nine-tailed bijuu. Instead…he took a newborn babe, a young boy, and sealed the demon inside of him. With that, Yondaime died, leaving the child to grow up…becoming a prankster…then a genin we all know…"_

_Hinata's eyes widened. "Y-You mean…Naruto-kun has Kyuubi sealed inside of him?"_

_Kakashi nodded. "He's the monster's jailer, the only thing that is keeping the demon from killing us all. Many of the villagers look upon him in hatred because he has the demon inside of him, though most have let that hate go, some will never let it die."_

_Hinata nodded solemnly at that, remembering the hateful looks the adults gave Naruto three years ago. The silver haired Jounin cleared his throat. "Naruto has only told Sakura and Temari-san about this, during our mission to save Kazekage-sama, Gaara, from Akatsuki."_

_"I…I'll do it," Hinata told him. He gave her a momentary look of confusion. "I'll help you train Naruto-kun. He isn't the demon, the adults are wrong about him…he's the strongest man I know."_

_"I was hoping you'd say that. Well, come on; let's get to the training field. Konoha's number one knucklehead is about to start another round of training," Kakashi said as he looked up onto the buildings of the village to see Sarutobi Asuma, Nara Shikamaru, Kamizuki Izumo, and Hagne Kotetsu leap towards the gate. He suddenly got the feeling that this would be the last time he'd see his old friend Asuma. _

She stood as Naruto growled in frustration once again.

"Damn it!" Naruto roared as his clones disappeared in a cloud of smoke. "What the hell am I doing wrong? Whenever it feels like the wind chakra is going into the Rasengan, it suddenly disappears!"

Hinata pursed her lips, and glanced up at Kakashi, and he looked as if she should tell him. She gulped, but walked down from the hill towards him. The blond gave another loud growl of frustration, but he looked towards the Hyuuga Heiress walking towards him, and his anger seemed to suddenly disappear from the sight of her. He put on his trademark grin as she approached.

"Hey Hinata, what are you doing down here?" Naruto asked cheerfully, and the Hyuuga Heiress blushed. "Are you getting a fever again? You're red…"

"N-No…I'm not getting a fever, N-Naruto-kun," Hinata replied as she mustered up the courage to talk with him. "I-I just wanted to tell you what I saw with my Byakugan while you were doing your attempt…"

Naruto's smirk widened. "You know what I did wrong?"

"…you're control is getting much…much better…but y-you seem to be trying to force the wind chakra into the Rasengan…" Hinata started with a gulp. "I-It isn't something that can be forced…"

"…what do you mean?" Naruto asked again as he sat on the ground and crossed his legs.

"W-Wind is moving air, forcing it will only make it blow back at you…like a hurricane," Hinata replied, searching in her mind for an analogy. "W-Water Element Chakra also can't be forced; it needs to flow like a calm stream, not a raging flood or river. Fire Element Chakra can be forced since force is the way to create it; same goes for Lightning Element Chakra. Earth Element Chakra requires a stern, calm mind to mold and perform…"

"…I think I get it…like Water I have to let the Wind Chakra flow gently," Naruto said as the information clicked in his head. "Thanks Hinata! You're really smart!"

Hinata blushed at his praise. "N-Not really…"

"I'm serious! You're one of the smartest girls I know!" Naruto told her as he jumped into the air. "What's your Chakra Element by the way?"

"Ano…I haven't done the test yet…" Hinata replied as she began twiddling her fingers together.

Naruto smiled and took out a piece of paper. "Kakashi-sensei showed me a way to test for your chakra element. Here, take it."

Hinata does so, trying to keep her blush down. "It'll split if it's wind, crumple if it's lightning, burn if it's fire, turn to dust if it's earth, or become wet if it's water," Naruto told her. "Just concentrate."

The Hyuuga heiress gulps and she does so. Suddenly, the paper starts to dampen and start dripping. Naruto smirks. "Guess you're a water element. This is great, we can train together!"

Hinata blushed again. "Y-Yeah…I guess so…"

Kakashi and Yamato walked over. "Got some revelation or something, Hinata-san?"

"She's a water element!" Naruto exclaimed with a smirk. "It's great; I have a training partner now!"

Kakashi nodded. "That's great. It is kind of hard just training alone after all…"

Hinata began to smile at that. 'I'll be spending even more time with Naruto-kun…'

"Well, let's get back to the training then," Yamato said with a smirk. 'Things are starting to get even more interesting…'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Earth Nation Borders**

On another path, near a mountain range, a bald boy with an blue arrow going straight down his back sat cross-legged on the ground. He was wearing a loose fitting orange tee-shirt with loose fitting long pants and a long shirt underneath his top shirt. The wind blew, making the grass move left and right. Around him were strange holes, like they were dug out of the ground by a group of rodents. And behind him, there was a large, six-legged creature with the head of a bison and a tail of a platypus, with snow white fur covering it's body. On the creatures back there was the same arrow that the boy had, yet it was gray in color. Three people and another small creature, that looked like a cross between a lemur and a bat.

"What's out here?" the male teenager with light fitting blue clothing asked as he stretched.

"A lot actually," the younger girl with fair skin, wearing her hair up with her bangs over her face, wearing a yellow dress that had a loose fitting green jumpsuit underneath, and she was barefoot and appeared blind replied as she bent down to the ground and put her hand on it. "There's hundreds of little-."

The boy on the ground shushed her. "I know you can see underground but don't ruin the surprise."

The boy then blew into a flute he had in his hands and blew out a note. Suddenly, a furry, prairie dog-like rodent came out of one of the holes and beeped in tune with the note of the flute. The boy turned to look at where the rodent came out and giggled.

"Yeah," he chuckled as he blew into his flute again, and another prairie-dog like creature popped up from another hole in front of him and beeped in tune with his flute again. He threw up his hands and laughed. "I'm putting an orchestra together."

"Orchestra huh?" the teenager asked, unimpressed. "Well, la-di-da."

Three more of the strange creatures popped out of the holes as the boy kept playing. The teenager threw up his hands into the air at the boy's play, hardly believing this boy was him…the Avatar. The lemur-like creature leaped into one of the holes after one of the creatures, then resurfaced a second later. The Avatar, an airbender named Aang, continued playing as more of the rodents popped out of the earth, and the lemur-like creature went to chase after them. The older girl in blue clothing laughed at the scene, and the teenager huffed.

"This is great and all, but don't we have more things to worry about?" the teenager, who's name is Sokka asked as he plugged the flute, then took his finger out and threw out his hands. "We should be making plans."

"We've already made plans," the blind girl, an Earth Bending Master named Toph reminded Sokka as she closed her eyes, and then she opened them. "We're all picking mini-vacations."

"There's no time for vacations," Sokka told her as Aang turned his head to look up at the older boy.

"I'm learning the elements as fast as I can," Aang told the teenager of the Southern Water Tribe. "I practice hard every day with Toph and Katara. I've been training my butt off."

"Yeah, what's wrong with having a little fun in our downtime?" the older girl, Katara, Water Bending Master asked her older brother as she walked up.

"Even if you do master all the Elements, then what?" Sokka asked, crossing his arms and then spreading them around his hips. "It's not like we have a map of the Fire Nation, should we just head west until we reach the Fire Lord's House?" He then turned and knocked at the air. "Knock, knock, hello, Fire Lord, anybody home? I don't think so. We need some intelligence if we're going to win this war."

Aang then blew into his flute again, and one of the prairie-dog rodents came up under Sokka and beeped, making Katara giggle. "Alright, we'll finish our vacations and then look for Sokka's intelligence."

The airbender used some wind to put himself back onto his feet and he laughed. A second later he took out one of the maps he had on his flying bison, Appa, and showed it to Katara. "Your turn, Katara, where do you want to go on your mini-vacation?"

Katara bent down and inspected the map and then she pointed at one of places on it. "How about the 'Misty Ponds Oasis'? That sounds refreshing."

"Oh, yeah, I've been there, it's a pristine natural ice spring, and I usually don't use the word pristine, it's one of nature's wonders," Aang replied as he looked at the map. "I hope it's still like how I remember it though."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Village Hidden in the Sound**

In one of the underground lairs that Orochimaru, the fallen Sannin had constructed, the snake Master poured over ancient scrolls, looking for a jutsu he heard about. On his 'throne', there was a crystal ball, a communication and spying method that all kage's used to keep tabs on certain ninja, or contact a other world. Inside the ball, there was fire, and a man cloaked in darkness.

"What is taking so long, Orochimaru?" the cloaked man asked. "You said you had the teleportation jutsu."

"I do, Lord Ozai, but I am just looking-oh wait, there it is," Orochimaru looked at the kanji on the scroll, then at the symbols and diagrams for creating the jutsu. "The terepo-to jutsu, with it I'll be able to send my disciples to aid you in your war against the Earth and Water Nations, Fire Lord."

"And with it, I will send you discipline Fire Benders and Soldiers to aid you in your battle against Konoha," Ozai said from behind his shroud.

Orochimaru's brow furrowed. "It'll take practice to get it right, and Sasuke is not ready for my transference jutsu. I will attempt to open up the portal with the terepo-to jutsu. If I'm successful, our plan will be ready for execution."

Ozai nodded from the ball, and the Snake Sannin walked into the middle of the room. From the shadows, his second in command, former Konoha Ninja, Kabuto walked forward and bowed.

"I am ready for the experiment, Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto said as he went to one knee, and pushed his glasses up.

Orochimaru's smile crept onto his face. "Very well, Kabuto-san."

The Snake Sannin then bit his thumb, and blood began leaking out. He then knelt down and started drawing a circle around him. He finished, and then drew a smaller circle inside the larger one. He then drew a five-stared symbol, with the top pointing to the west. Finally, he drew the Fire, Earth, Water, and Wind symbols into the outside of the star and he rose to his feet.

"Kabuto-san, come here," Orochimaru ordered as Kabuto walked forward. "Do not step out of the pentagram's circle."

Kabuto nodded, and pushed his glasses up as a ghost of a smile appeared on his face. "As you wish, Orochimaru-sama."

Orochimaru then began a long series of hand seals, starting with the dog, horse, and ox, and he finished with the dragon symbol. Chakra began spiraling out of blood seal that the snake sannin had drew on the floor, and the ground begin shaking as Orochimaru finished. Unknown to both Orochimaru and Kabuto, however, a wire streaked out of the shadows from behind the former medic from Konoha. The ground kept shaking, forcing Kabuto to step back to keep his balance…but he failed to notice the wire and…he fell out of the circle. Orochimaru's eyes widened in anger as the jutsu went awry, and leapt out as a beam of light burst from the seal out of his hideout.

"You fool! How dare you screw up this crucial jutsu!" Orochimaru roared, but then he noticed the wire and his eyes shot to the shadows. 'Sasuke…how dare you sabotage my plans! You are my puppet, and I will not tolerate any of your disobedience anymore!'

He then looked up into the air. 'Wherever that beam goes and hits, the people caught in it will be brought to Ozai's world. Yet, if the jutsu wasn't messed up, they would have been sent directly to Ozai's palace. As it stands now, they could land anywhere…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Konoha, Training Sector 8**

Hinata activated her Byakugan and watched as Naruto, using two clones to stabilize and form the wind chakra into the Rasengan. She looked over at the spring of water Yamato had created for her to practice her Water Jutsu's, which Kakashi was very knowledgeable about. The blond genin began to swirl the blue chakra in his palm, and the wind chakra began to swirl inside of the tiny hurricane of chakra.

"Yes, I'm doing it! It's almost complete!" Naruto cheered as the Rasengan kept spinning and the hurricane was surrounded by a tornado of wind chakra. "Almost, almost, almost…"

Suddenly, the Rasengan detonated on its own, throwing Naruto and his clones back. Both bushins exploded in a puff of smoke, and Hinata ran over as the blond genin landed hard on his butt.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata yelled as she helped him up. He snarled in frustration, and then his head drooped.

"I…I almost had it…what the hell went wrong?" Naruto asked quietly, looking down at the ground. "The wind chakra was forming with the other chakra; I saw it, why didn't it hold?"

From atop the hill, Kakashi noticed how close Naruto got to completing the jutsu. "He'll be able to do it. Yondaime didn't even get to that point."

Yamato nodded, and he felt a chakra spike and looked back to see Haruno Sakura running towards Naruto and Hinata. The pink-haired kunoichi noticed that the blonde-haired genin was moping, and the Hyuuga Heiress was holding him up. She smirked, but looked at the destruction around the area.

"…hi, Sakura-chan," Naruto said with a sigh. He then looked up and put on a smile. "How you doing? What are you doing here?"

"Just was wondering how well your training was going, he's been doing well with this chakra element forming, right?" Sakura replied as she looked at Hinata.

"He's doing very well; he helped me find my chakra element-water," Hinata replied with a blush which Naruto didn't understand, yet, but Sakura knew all too well and the Hyuuga Heiress began twiddling her index fingers. "Yamato-sama made me a spring to practice in…."

"Well, I think it's time for a break…" Sakura commented as she looked at the burnt grass and the small crater Naruto's nearly complete Rasengan had created. She opened her pack. "Good thing I brought ramen for Naruto, hope it's enough since I know how much he eats…"

"Wow! Thanks Sakura-chan!" Naruto cheered as he leaped up. "Got any miso pork ramen?"

Sakura sighed and she reached into her pack and handed it to her friend. 'I wanted that one…' she thought as her Inner Self roared. 'DON'T LET THE NARUTO PERV HAVE THE MISO RAMEN!'

"Sakura-san, good timing," Kakashi said as he walked over with Yamato. "If Tsunade is okay with it, I'd like to start you on the chakra-element training too, since you want to help bring back Sasuke."

The pink haired kunoichi nodded, and she noticed Yamato looking up into the air. "Something wrong, Yamato-san?"

"…nothing, I hope. I just felt a chakra-spike coming from the west…" Yamato replied as he trailed off. Suddenly, a twinkle of light above them sparkled as the ANBU Captain was handed a cup of chicken ramen, and his head snapped back to look into the air. "Everyone, back!"

But it was too late, the light slammed into the five of them were engulfed in the strange light. To the casual observer, it would look like the light vanished with them, seemingly vaporizing them, yet to an observant shinobi, it would look like they were transported somewhere against their will. The ANBU Team Seven replacement, only known as Sai, saw what happened.

'I must go report this to Tsunade-sama…' Sai thought as he brought the binoculars down from spying on his teammates and Jounin Masters. "Danzo-sama will also need to know…"

With that, the ink-using shinobi disappeared.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Earth Kingdom, between the mountains and great desert**

The group rested dead center in between the mountains and the great desert of the Earth Kingdom. There were no villages, no small towns, and no settlements, so they had to set up camp. Appa roared a yawn as he laid down on the soft leaves Aang and Katara had got for him. Aang, Katara, and Sokka were laying in their sleeping bags under the stars, since no bad weather looked like it was on the horizon, though Toph created her rock tent with Earthbending-just in case.

"Tomorrow we'll be reaching the Ice Spring, I hope you like it Katara," Aang said as he looked up into the sky.

"Me too, nice to be away from psychotic firebenders with blue fire…" Katara commented as she saw a twinkle in the sky. "I think I see a shooting star…"

"Yeah, me too," Aang said as he looked up as the light started to grow larger. "I really hope I can defeat the Fire Lord though…"

"You'll do it, Aang; I believe in you, Sokka believes in you, Toph believes in you…" Katara started as the little flying lemur, Momo, landed on the young airbender's head. "…and Momo and Appa believe in you."

Aang smiled at that, and he looked back up into the night sky. "Is it just me or is that shooting star getting bigger?"

"Why don't you guys just go to sleep?" Sokka yawned as he turned over. "We have a big day tomorrow…"

Katara smirked, but she looked up into the sky as the light from the star grew brighter and brighter, until it was practically hovering over them. On instinct, she leapt out of the way as the light approached. "Everyone, move!"

Sokka yawned in frustration until he saw the light barreling down near them. Instantly, he jumped and Aang rolled out of the way as the light slammed down into the ground. For about five seconds, the light stayed until it burned out…leaving five unconscious people near Aang's group.

"…that was weird…" Sokka commented as he walked up to the five people. They were all wearing strange clothing, the one of the girls, near his age, actually had _pink_ hair. The other girl had dark, bluish black hair, and the man had tall spiky silver hair. The other two, a boy with whisker marks on his cheeks had spiky blonde hair, and the other man had black hair. They all had strange metal plates attached to cloth tied around certain areas on their body-the blond haired boy and the pink haired girl had them on their foreheads, the dark bluish black haired girl had it slung around her neck, the silver haired man had it slung over his left eye, and the black haired man had it engraved on a face helmet. They all had a symbol of a leaf on them.

"Who are they?" Aang asked as he noticed Toph coming out of her rock tent.

"Can't everyone be quiet, please? I'm trying to sleep here!" Toph asked in frustration as she wiped her blind right eye. "Wait, why are their five other people here? I feel five different heartbeats."

"You're not going to believe it, they came out of a light from the sky," Sokka said as he bent down near the two girls. 'Wow, they're pretty good looking…'

The boy with spiky blond hair and whiskers flexed his muscles which were nearly invisible under his mostly black over orange coat. The pink haired girl in the black skirt covered with a red pack over her hips also stirred for a second. The dark bluish-black haired girl with pale, fair skin wearing a light purple overcoat and dark blue long pants turned and she was facing the spiky haired boy. The silver-haired man with a blue mask covering the bottom of his face, wearing a strange green vest with many pockets and dark blue pants and shirt groaned, yet remained unconscious. The dark haired main with the strange facial wear and the same bluish-black shirt and pants as the other three stirred and groaned, but he too remained unconscious, on his back was a sword.

"…whoever they are, I think they'll need our help," Katara said as she opened her waterbending flask, and the water floated out and engulfed her hands. She bent down and began using her healing powers on the spiky-haired boy. 'He's kind of cute…though doesn't look like my type.'

The boy groaned. "Damn you…Sasuke…get back here…I promised…Sakura-chan…I'd b-bring you back…"

"Are you sure this is such a good idea?" Sokka asked. "They might be from the Fire Nation, hell, they could have come anywhere."

"I don't think they're Fire Nation…" Aang said as he looked at the spiky haired boy too, and at the leaf symbol on their metal bands. "I have never seen this symbol though; I wonder what it means…"

The dark bluish-black haired girl mumbled. "N-Naruto-kun…why can't I tell you…"

Suddenly, the silver haired man's right eye opened, and blinked as it looked around. "…okay…what am I doing here and who are you? Tell me quickly…"

The man suddenly stood up and took out a strange looking knife from a pack on his thigh. "Where am I, and why are my students and Yamato-san here? Did you bring us here?"

"N-No sir, you appeared out of a light from the sky, all five of you were unconscious," Katara stammered, amazed that the man was on his feet already, but his knife looked menacing. "I-I'm Katara of the Southern Water Tribe, I'm seeing what I can do to help you're students with my waterbending…"

"I'm Sokka, and just put the knife down…" Sokka started as he took out his bladed boomerang. "And no one will get hurt."

"W-We don't mean any harm to you, sir. You have my word on it, I'm the Avatar, Aang," Aang said as the strange man lowered his blade, and sighed.

"And I'm Toph, so if you want to continue, you'll end up splatter on the rock-face," Toph threatened, becoming very protective of her friends.

"Alright," the man said as he sheathed his blade back into it's pack. "Never can be too careful, you don't look like you're lying."

"Because we're not, I can tell since I can feel the vibrations and breathing of the person," Toph stated, her blind eyes glaring at the man.

"A ninja can never be to careful," the man stated. "I am Hatake Kakashi, Jounin of Konoha, the Village Hidden in the Leaves." He then indicated to the still unconscious people near Katara. "The blond-haired kid, that's one of my students, Uzumaki Naruto." He then pointed to the girl next to him. "She's not originally from my team, but I've started training her to use her chakra element, and I requested that she help Naruto, her name's Hyuuga Hinata, heiress of the Hyuuga Clan." He then indicated to the pink haired girl. "She's part of my team, our medic, Haruno Sakura." The other man stirred. "And he is ANBU Black Ops captain, only known as Yamato."

Naruto's eyes snapped open and he jumped up. "Whoa, what is that?" he asked as he pointed at Katara's hands. "Kakashi-sensei, where are we, and who are they?"

"…I think we'd better save the introductions till the morning, Naruto," Kakashi replied as he looked up at the night sky, and then at the four kids who he had introduced himself to. "And I think they're tired…"

"Alright," Naruto said as he looked at Katara. "That's a pretty cool trick, medical ninjutsu, right? Never seen it used with water though." His stomach growled. "Oh man…I hope the ramen got here with us!"

He then looked at the sleeping flying bison, Appa, and the flying lemur, Momo, on Aang's head. "And what the hell are those?"

"…in the morning, Naruto," Kakashi stated as he looked into his pack. "…you wouldn't happen to have an extra sleeping bag up on that thing, would you?"

"…sorry Kakashi, we don't," Sokka said as he eyed the Jounin. "We'll have to wait until we get to the Ice Spring in the morning to pick up more supplies, okay?"

"Yeah, okay," Kakashi said as he sat back down. "Well, you might as well get back to sleep."

"You'd like that, wouldn't you," Sokka stated with an edge of paranoia, before Aang yawned, and he followed.

"Relax, Sokka, if he wanted to do anything to us, he'd already have done it," Aang said as he went back to his sleeping bag. "Besides, we're all tired."

"And he doesn't have any deception in his voice, so we can trust him," Toph stated as she yawned. "We'll talk more in the morning…"

Sokka sighed. "Alright, but I don't want anyone to blame me for dying in the night if you're wrong!"

Everyone had a good hearted laugh at that, and Aang's group crawled back into their sleeping bags. Kakashi sighed as he looked around.

'Well I guess Sasuke's rescue will have to wait, though I have a feeling these kids, especially that Aang kid will help complete Naruto's wind training…" Kakashi thought as Naruto went back to where he landed, and laid down. "I thought you were hungry."

"I am, but it would be kind of mean to light a fire here and now after these guys tried to help us," Naruto stated as he looked up into the sky. "Guess my stomach will have to wait till morning." It growled in response to that. "I know, you're hurt, but being nice guys we are we can't make these kids lie awake while we cook."

With that, he closed his eyes and curled up on the ground. Before drifting back off to sleep, he heard Hinata mumble again. "Why can't I tell him…why am I so nervous about it…" His eyes fluttered shut, and he drifted off to sleep.

_To be continued…_

. This is my first crack into the Naruto and Avatar fics, I write mostly Star Wars(check my profile to see the works in progress), so my writing should be honed enough to avoid beginner mistakes. I hope you like, and please read and review.


	2. Explanations and the Library

Chapter 2: Stories and the Library

**Earth Nation, between the great desert and the mountains**

The sun began peaking over the summit of the tallest mountains in the range. The bluish-black haired kunoichi's eyes fluttered open, and she sat up, putting her hand on her head. She looked around to see…Naruto resting next to her on her right, Sakura on her left, and off to the far left was Yamato. She quickly scrambled away from him, blushing madly, and then looked to see Kakashi sitting on a rock, looking at two teenagers and a 12 year old kid, plus a strange rock formation that hand a young girl in it.

"You're the first up, Hinata-san," Kakashi commented as he looked up from his book 'Icha Icha Paradise', snapping the Hyuuga Heiress' attention up to him. "Don't ask me how we got here, I wouldn't know. Though those kids appear to be trustworthy."

"All I remember is a beam of light hitting us before I was knocked unconscious," Hinata replied, shaking her head and looking at Naruto, and then at the four others and the giant beast that was near them. "Who are they?"

"The boy with the arrow on his head is named Aang, he called himself the 'Avatar', the older girl is named Katara, her older brother over there is named Sokka, and the blind girl in the rock-shaped tent is named Toph," Kakashi replied, stretching for a moment before his eye went back to the pages of his book. "You say a lot of things in your sleep, Hinata-san, a few of which I think Naruto heard."

Hinata started blushing madly at that, her entire face turned a shade of bright red. She then looked to see Sakura sitting up and stretching, then looking around wildly. The pink haired kunoichi then looked at Naruto, who wasn't anywhere close to her, and then at Yamato. Then at Aang's group.

"Okay, mind telling me where we are? And who the newcomers are?" Sakura asked calmly as she stood up, and her stomach growled quietly. She then noticed they were up on a summit. "When did we get to the mountains in Iwagakure?"

"I don't think we're in the Land of Earth, Sakura-chan," Naruto groaned as he sat up, his stomach growling madly. "My stomach almost kept me up all night…"

"…well, as I was going to say, Naruto, our companions here, Sakura, are Aang, the kid with the blue arrow on his shaved head, calls himself the Avatar, the older girl in blue clothing is named Katara, her brother in the sleeping bag next to her is named Sokka, and the girl in the rock-shaped tent is named Toph," Kakashi said their names again, without looking up from his book. "They'll be awake soon, so we'll be able to learn more."

"…that'll be good, Kakashi-san," Yamato muttered as he sat up. "I really hate being left in the dark."

After a few more minutes of waiting, Aang's group awoke. The young airbender stretched and rubbed his eyes, and he saw the five Shinobi of Konoha awake. "How long have you guys been up?"

"I've stayed up all night, keeping guard," Kakashi replied, showing no tiredness in his voice or in his movements. He put the book away and leaned forward. "So what is the 'Avatar' anyway, and why are two teenagers and two pre-teens traveling around without an adult?"

"What, you mean you don't know what's happening here?" Katara asked as she sat up in her sleeping bag.

"Nope, never heard of the title Avatar or strange names like you guys," Naruto replied, his stomach growling still. "Sakura-chan, did the ramen get taken here with us?"

Sakura sighed, and looked into her pack. "Yep, it did Naruto. Though I think we'd better conserve most of it until we reach civilization…"

"We should talk over breakfast to sort everything out," Katara told them as she got out of her sleeping bag.

"I still don't really trust them, they could be Fire Nation," Sokka said bluntly as he got out of the sleeping bag he was in.

"Fire Nation? Is that slang for the Land of Fire in other parts of the world?" Naruto asked.

"Land of Fire? I knew it, you are Fire Nation!" Sokka yelled as he grabbed his boomerang.

"…huh?" Naruto asked as the almost paranoid teenager grabbed his weapon. "What's the deal? Is the 'Fire Nation' different from the Land of Fire?"

Sokka was taken aback by the question. "You mean you really don't know about the war that the Fire Nation started?"

"War?" Sakura asked as she finished making the fire for the morning. "There's a war going on here?"

"Has been going on for a century," Aang replied with a sigh. "…I wasn't there to help when it began, wasn't there to stop the war because I had ran away from my responsibilities…and gotten myself frozen."

"Wait a minute; you were alive during that time, before this war?" Naruto asked as Aang nodded. "Oh, I get it, by getting frozen…but shouldn't that have killed you?"

Aang shook his head. "I went into the Avatar State to save my life…"

"He was basically put in hibernation, Naruto," Sakura said as she crossed her arms. "Still seems unbelievable, but this Avatar State sounds like it defies all known medical science."

Aang nodded. Katara cleared her throat. "Before Aang left, the Fire Lord launched a massive attack on the unsuspecting nations. Somehow, the Fire Nation's forces breached the natural defenses around the Air Temples, killing all the Air Nomads…leaving Aang the last survivor of his kind."

"And that Fire Nation is still winning this war, I'm afraid," Sokka stated coldly as he looked at Team 7 and Hinata. "Only Aang can stop it, he has to master all the Elements and bring the current Fire Lord, Ozai, down."

"Elements?" Hinata asked. "Like Chakra Elements?"

Katara shook her head. "Never heard of it be called that before, but the elements can be used by certain people, born in each nation, to 'bend' the elements to their will." She demonstrated by opening her flask, and the water floated out as if it was contained in a bubble. "Not everyone can do it, like my brother over there. Aang's an Airbender, I'm a Waterbender, and Toph is an Earthbender."

Kakashi nodded. "Interesting…" He lifted his forehead protector up over his right eye. "Hinata-san, please activate your Byakugan…"

Hinata looked at him, confused, but did it. "Now, look at how Katara-san is manipulating her chakra…"

The Hyuuga Heiress gasped as she saw the waterbending master's chakra flowing through her hands, and through the water. Katara gasped seeing Hinata's eyes. "What the heck is that?" Sokka gasped as Hinata turned off her Byakugan.

"…my clan's kekki genkai-bloodline trait, the Byakugan," Hinata replied. "That was some of the most precise chakra control I've ever seen, Katara-san."

"…chakra, is that another word for chi?" Aang asked as he saw Kakashi pulled his forehead protector back over his right eye. "Was that a 'kekki genkai' too?"

Kakashi nodded with a smile under his mask. "Yes, though I wasn't born with it like Hinata-san. My Sharingan was given to me by one of my old friends, who died in the last war; he was part of the Uchiha Clan, the clan that has the Sharingan visual bloodline trait."

"So there was a war where you guys came from?" Sokka asked, lowering his boomerang. "How long ago?"

"By now, fifteen years. I was just promoted to Jounin then. It was a shadow war between all the Shinobi Villages," Kakashi replied as he sat down, and Sakura passed him a cup of shrimp ramen with chopsticks. "Thank you, Sakura. Right now though, we are in a 'Cold War' with the Sound Village, who is led by a former Konoha ninja named Orochimaru."

Naruto snarled at the Snake Sannin's name. "He killed the Third, and made my best friend and rival Sasuke join him…" he squeezed his fist. "Wait, probably the Snake Bastard is probably the reason we're here, probably one of his damn experiments messed up."

Kakashi was surprised by Naruto's insight. "Yes, I suppose that is how we could have gotten here…"

"I think the only question left is what to do next," Yamato said as he received the chicken ramen and chopsticks from Sakura. "Thank you, Sakura-san."

"I think we should help these guys, probably we'll be able to find a way to get back home if we go with them," Naruto suggested. "And besides, they'll need help if they got that guy on their side."

The blonde genin pointed at Sokka, whose jaw dropped. "What are you talking about; I'm the best warrior in my village!"

"…after all the adult warriors left to fight in the war, Sokka," Katara reminded him, making the teenager's face fall. "We could use any help you can provide."

Naruto grinned. "That's great!"

Hinata smiled at his enthusiasm, and Katara caught the blush in the Hyuuga Heiress's cheeks. "Defeating someone like Orochimaru would be good, as well as stopping an century long war," Hinata agreed without stuttering, yet her blush still remained.

"And you can train each other," Kakashi suggested, making everyone look at him. "Naruto and Hinata-san's chakra elements have both been discovered recently wind and water respectfully. Perhaps they can learn how to bend from you, Aang-kun and Katara-san, giving them the control needed."

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot about perfecting my jutsu!" Naruto yelled, and then he sat down and looked at the ramen cups Sakura had finished handing to him during the conversation, and his stomach growled deeply. "Training can wait till I eat!"

Everyone laughed at that, and Aang got a cup of chicken ramen and chopsticks from Sakura. He sniffed it. "What is this stuff? It smells good."

"Ramen, the best food on Earth!" Naruto replied as he started digging in to his cup, practically shoveling the noodles and vegetables into his mouth at surprising speeds with his chopsticks. "Never had it before?"

"Never," Sokka replied as he tried to hold the chopsticks and grab the food inside the ramen cup, but it fell out. He tried it again, same result, and again. "…is there some trick to this?"

Katara bends the wet noodles and lets them go into her mouth, and she slurps them up. Sokka snarls. "That's not what I meant, how do you use these things? I know how to use them to eat rice, but not noodles!"

"Like this," Hinata demonstrated, holding the chopsticks properly. "It takes practice to use though."

Sokka growled, and just decided to go the easy route-drinking the ramen noodles. "Yes, this is good."

Toph used her chopsticks skillfully to eat her ramen, which was shrimp. Aang looked at her confused. "Coming from my family, you learn to use all types of food with these things."

They all laughed at that. "I know how you feel; being heiress to a clan is hard work!" Hinata laughed, and Sakura could see she was getting more comfortable, even though she was sitting just a few scant inches away from Naruto.

The two groups had their breakfasts and talked where to go next. Yamato was kind of curious that they were taking vacations while the world's fate was at state, and Sokka agreed. Naruto however thought it might be a good idea, since rest and relaxation is needed between training.

"So where are we going?" Naruto asked as Appa stretched and roared. "You sure that thing can fly?"

"Yep, we're going to an oasis in the desert, the Misty Ponds Oasis, really beautiful place and one of the wonders of the world," Aang replied as he leapt onto Appa's head, and the rest of the group piled on into the saddle.

"Sounds nice," Kakashi commented as he sat down on the massive saddle. "Never seen a creature like this before, though at least it's friendly."

"Kind of cute too," Sakura commented as she rubbed the flying bison's furry coat, and it warbled a thank-you for the petting.

"Alright, let's get going!" Naruto yelled as Aang said 'Yip-yip', and Appa took off into the sky at a startling speed. "Wow, who'd have thought beaver-san would be this fast in the air!"

"…beaver-san?" Aang asked questioningly as he looked back, and then he laughed. "Oh, the tail! Flying Bisons can airbend like humans, making them able to fly." The young Avatar patted Appa's head. "Appa and I have been together through thick and thin ever since I was a little kid."

"Cool," Naruto grinned as he looked over the mountains as they headed towards the desert.

"I noticed you called Kakashi earlier 'sensei', what does that mean?" Katara asked Sakura and Hinata.

"It means teacher," Sakura replied with a smile.

"You mean like 'sifu', right?" Katara asked and the pink haired kunoichi nodded. "Hinata used the term '-kun' when addressing Naruto, and he called you '-chan', and Kakashi called you '-san', what do those mean?"

"-kun is used to describe boys, -chan is used to describe girls and young children, and –san is used to describe equals and people you're unfamiliar with," Hinata replied as she looked shyly at Naruto. "There is another honorific to describe those greatly respected and elderly, -sama."

Katara nodded. "Sounds confusing, so I'd either be called Katara-chan by Naruto, or Katara-san by you two and Kakashi?"

"Correct," Sakura replied with a smile as she looked over the mountains.

"What is a 'ninja' and a 'shinobi' anyway?" Sokka asked them.

"…ninja and shinobi are two words for the same thing, really," Yamato replied. "We're basically warriors who fight in the shadows, using stealth, recon, and other powers to win victories. Where we come from, there are five major countries, with major Shinobi Villages in them: the Land of Fire, where Konoha-the Village hidden in the Leaves exists; the Land of Earth with the village Iwa-the Village Hidden in the Rocks; the Land of Lightning, where Kumo-The Village Hidden in the Clouds exists, and finally Konoha's ally in the Land of Wind, Suna-The Village Hidden in the Sand. There are other major Shinobi Villages, yet they aren't as large, or as powerful as the main five. Orochimaru's Sound Village isn't formally recognized by any Shinobi Village, due to the fact he threatens us all."

Sokka nodded. "So you're warriors, just like us. Can anyone where you live bend the elements like Aang, Sokka, and Katara?"

"Not like them, but it is similar. You have four elements, there is an extra we have that requires changing the nature of your own chakra-lightning," Kakashi replied. "Yamato-san can use both Earth and Water elemental chakra, and can even manipulate wood due to his DNA being that of the First and Second Hokages. The Second Hokage was the First's brother, and could perform Water Jutsu's without being close to a water source. The Third was a Earth and Fire jutsu master, and was the student of both the First and Second. The Fourth Hokage…his Chakra Element was wind, like Naruto, but he died before completing the Rasengan, hopefully Naruto can complete his work. Finally, the Fifth is probably an Earth Jutsu specialist due to her extraordinary physical strength, although she devotes her time to healing ninjutsu, which is probably where most of strength probably comes from, and her incredibly fine chakra control."

"What are 'Hokages'?" Toph asked as she leaned back in the saddle, and she cursed the real feeling of blindness she had in the air.

"Leaders of our village, and the strongest ninja in the village," Naruto replied as he grinned. "One day, I'm going to become Hokage and become greater than all of them, it's my goal in life. So we're going to be at this Oasis place soon?"

"Yep, you're really going to love this place!" Aang replied as Appa roared in agreement.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Misty Pond Oasis, Earth Kingdom Desert**

Later that day, they landed near the wooden-walled oasis. The ice spring looked like it hadn't been maintained, so it had melted to a shallow stump in a pool of water. The buildings were dilapidated, falling apart, and looked like they were hit hard by fire blasts, earthquakes, and even bombs.

"…this is the natural wonder?" Naruto asked, pointing forward at the scene. "It looks like one of those merc camps Ero-sennin and I passed during training."

"Must of changed ownership since I was here….heh, heh, heh…" Aang chuckled as Katara and Sokka looked at each other questioningly, and then at Kakashi.

"…we got no where else to go," Kakashi stated bluntly as they all started walking in, and the sign fell and shattered behind them. "…seems to me the people here don't care about this place."

They all nod at that, and began walking further into the small village. Passing what used to be an large iceberg, vapors wafted up from the mere cube of the former spring, and a dog was licking the moisture off. Hinata looked around to see a couple of the men in the small village leering at her, Sakura, and Katara and she subconsciously shudder. Naruto looked around as some of the tough looking men glared at him, and he squeezed his fist.

They reached the bar/restaurant, and there were four men standing on either side of the door. One of them, closest to the door spat at Sokka, who started to grumble as the man wiped his face. Naruto stuck out his tongue at him, and as the rest of the group entered the restaurant, he chuckled.

"Sexy no Jutsu," Naruto said quietly, and, in a puff of smoke, his form was replaced with an incredibly sexy blond woman in pony-tails, her 'assets' being covered by wafts of smoke, and she winked and blew a kiss at the four men that acted tough.

Instantly, the blood rushed to the men's heads, and they all rocketed away in a stream of blood coming from their nostrils. Naruto chuckled as he released his Sexy no Jutsu, and rushed into the restaurant. The four men landed, and slumped against the wall of the restaurant, unconscious. He put his hands in their pockets and walked in with a smirk at his recent prank. He saw a person sleeping on a table, and a bunch of other 'tough guys' in the background

"What are you smiling like that for, Naruto?" Aang asked as Naruto grinned.

"Well, I just taught those guys who spit at Sokka a lesson," Naruto replied as they walked further in. There was a guy in desert clothing at the bar.

"I'd like a mango please," the man asked, and the bartender nodded and drew his swords.

The bartender sliced off what looked like an ice bowl, used the tip of the blades to put it on the cutting board. He then cut a few fruits onto the cutting board and began using his blades to chop them at lightning fast speeds, tossed a half a mango up and sliced it in half, and then he scooped up the juicy mango and put it in the ice bowl. He then used his blades to grab a vase of liquid and poured it into the bowl and then he sheathed his blades. He moved the ice bowl of diced mangos into the middle of the cutting board, and put a bamboo straw and umbrella into it, and the man took.

"Impressive," Kakashi muttered as Sokka pushed forward into the room, getting a whiff of the beverage.

"I don't see anything wrong in having one of those fruity beverages while we plan our strategy," Sokka said as he put his hand on his chin and smirked, then he pushed Aang and Toph out of the way and ran toward the bar stands and the rest followed. "Excuse me!"

As the bartender turned around to get another bowl, and Aang accidentally bumped into the man with the man with the desert clothing who was walking towards a table. The drink splashed onto the Airbender's shirt, and the bowl crashed onto the ground.

"No worries, I clean up easy," Aang told the man as he looked at the blond-haired genin's reaction to the man who wasn't paying attention. The airbender closed his eyes and generated a pulse of wind around his clothing, which dried after a few seconds.

"Wow that was cool!" Naruto exclaimed as he saw the feat of airbending. The man caught his desert hat, and chuckled. "You'd better watch where you're going in the future."

"It was an accident, baka," Sakura said as she bowed to the man. "Sorry about that…"

"Not a problem," the man said with a chuckle. "You're the Avatar, a living relic."

"Thanks, I try," Aang said, not getting what the meaning of 'living relic' is.

"An air nomad, right in front of me…" the man said as he put his hand to his chin in thought. "Professor Zei, head of anthropology at Ba Sing Se University." He said as he bowed in respect, and Aang did the same. Then the professor grabbed the Avatar's arm, and pointed at the arrow tattoo. "Tell me, which of the Air Temples do you hail from?"

"The Southern Air Temple," Aang replied, starting to get confused at why the Professor was so interested in him.

"Splendid," Zei said as he took out a head measurer, and put it around the Airbender's head. "Now tell me, what was the primary agricultural product of your people?"

"Uh, are fruit pies an agricultural product?" Aang asked the professor who put his hand to his chin again.

"Oh, truly fascinating, that is one for the journal," Zei replied as he put his hand on Aang's shoulder and raised his other hand in an pointing motion.

"Hey, you can stop treating Aang like some piece in a museum now," Naruto grumbled as the professor took out his journal and began to write. He then looked at the blond genin, and his headband, and gasped.

"You've been touched by a creature of the spirit realm, no; it's been imprisoned inside you!" Zei stated, making Aang's group look at Naruto. "These marks indicate it's either a wolf, fox, cat, or bear. Is it a benevolent spirit? Or malevolent? Why was it sealed inside of you?"

"Uh…ano…uh…" Naruto started as the professor traced his whisker marks with his finger, then recorded it into his journal. 'Got any idea what he's saying, stupid fox?'

"**This is the place where bijuu come from**," Kyuubi stated bluntly. "**When I was a one-tailed kit, I used to work for a group of spirit beasts, including this annoying owl who thought he knew it all**."

'Wait, bijuu come from this place?' Naruto asked the old fox demon.

"**Not _this_ place exactly, more specifically the Spirit Realm**," Kyuubi replied with a snarl. "**A bijuu, or tailed-beast demon is created when an impure or evil human spirit collides with an evil human spirit, mine was a Fire Bender one of those Avatars had to kill 1000 years ago, that's why when you use my chakra, flames sprout out**."

'…I see…' Naruto said as he came back out of his mind as Zei furiously wrote down the markings on the genin's cheeks, and he looked at Sokka, who was eyeing him strangely while sipping a fruit cup, and Katara who looked at him confused, and Toph, who just had a strange look on her face. "…I have a demon inside of me guys."

"What?" Sokka asked, hearing Naruto mumble his confession.

Kakashi sighed; he was hoping this conversation wouldn't come up until they got back to Konoha. "Naruto has a demon sealed inside of him named Kyuubi, a nine-tailed demon fox that attacked our village 15 years ago and killed many of our Shinobi. Yondaime, the Fourth Hokage battled the demon on nearly equal ground, but he couldn't last for much longer, so he took a newborn infant and performed a difficult seal on the demon, imprisoning it in Naruto here."

"…he was hated by the adults in our village since he had Kyuubi inside of him, they blamed him for all the deaths the demon caused," Hinata said in a small voice, looking at Naruto whose head was looking at the ground. She then looked around the bar, noticing not everyone cared, and those who did cautiously moved away from the young jinchuuriki.

"Fascinating," Zei said as he looked closer at Naruto. "And here I thought Jinchuuriki were impossible to create! Wait till my colleagues at the University hear about this!"

"Can't you see he's not happy with his situation?" Katara asked Zei as she raised an eyebrow. "For a person who knows so much about humans, you don't seem to know a lot about their feelings."

"It's okay, Katara-chan, I'm kind of used to the hatred people give me, and I just shrug it off," Naruto said as he raised his head with a smirk. "Actually, it's kind of refreshing having a guy go nuts about the fact I do have a demon inside of me."

"…I meant no disrespect, however," Zei said as he bowed in an apology, and then directed it towards Aang too. "I tend to forget about people's feelings; I spend more time in books than with actual people."

"…so Professor, you sound like a well traveled guy, do you have a current map? Ours seems a little dated," Sokka asked, giving Naruto a weird look, and then he shrugged. 'Weird, having a demon inside of him…how does he even contain it?'

"Certainly," Zei replied as he looked at them.

A few minutes later, Sokka rolled out the map on a nearby table. The map shows the desert and most of the Earth Kingdom. Toph reclined herself on two chairs as she drank her fruit drink. Naruto, Hinata, and Aang stood to the right of Sokka, Sakura, Katara, Yamato, and Zei stood to the left, and Kakashi was behind, looking over the Water Tribe warrior's shoulder.

"Wow, this area is as large as the Land of Earth…" Sakura gasped as she looked at the desert on the map. "Though the desert…you could fit the Land of Wind in it easily."

"Very observant, Sakura-san," Kakashi stated as he looked at the map too.

"Land of Earth? Land of Wind?" Zei asked. "Are those formal names for the Four Nations?"

"…they are actually the names of the five great Shinobi Nations where we come from. Long story," Yamato replied as he looked at the map.

"Damn no Fire Nation? Does anyone have a good map of that place?" Sokka complained as he looked up into the ceiling.

"It looks like you've made a lot of trips into the desert," Katara commented as she looked at the trails through the desert that were marked by dashed lines.

"All in vain, I'm afraid," Zei replied with a sigh. "I've found lost civilizations all over the Earth Kingdom, but I haven't managed to find the crown jewel-Wan Shi Tong's lost library."

"You spent years walking through the desert to find some guy's library?" Toph asked him skeptically.

"I have to agree with Toph-chan, a library doesn't sound too important," Naruto added, and a growl was heard at the back of his head. 'What is it, stupid fox?'

"**Wan Shi Tong is the name of the bastard owl who ordered me around all those years ago! If I wasn't sealed up in your damn body, I'd rip him apart!**"

"This library is more valuable than gold young lady and man," Zei replied as he raised his hands and closed his eyes. "It is said to contain a vast collection of knowledge, and knowledge, is priceless."

He emphasized by pointing up at the sky, and Toph still wasn't convinced. "Sounds like good times."

"It is, according to legend, it was built by the Great Knowledge Spirit, Wan Shi Tong, with the help of his foxy knowledge seekers," Zei said, emphasizing the amazement of it all by waving his hands.

"Kyuubi was one of those knowledge seekers a thousand years ago," Naruto said bluntly, making Zei look at him. "The bastard fox told me himself."

"Again, fascinating," Zei muttered as he looked at Naruto. "One day I'd like to see how one of those seals are created."

"The knowledge for it died with the Sandaime-the Third Hokage, nearly three years ago when Orochimaru slayed him," Kakashi told the professor, who sighed. The jounin smiled under his mask. "Though I could show you how to make some basic seals for fuin jutsus-cursed techniques, but I don't think you'd be able to put them into practice."

"It'd be much appreciated sir," Zei replied as Sokka got a look in his eye.

"So you were saying, Naruto, that the knowledge seekers look like Kyuubi?" Sokka asked as the jinchuuriki nodded.

"And he isn't too happy about going to Wan Shi Tong again, he told me if he wasn't sealed inside me, he'd rip the 'Owl Bastard' in half," Naruto replied as Zei started pulling out something from his pack.

"Wan Shi Tong and his knowledge seekers collected all the books from around the world and put them on display for mankind to read, so we might better ourselves," Zei told them with wonder in his voice as he laid out a blueprint of the library on the table.

"So if this place has books from all over to world, you think they might have any info on the Fire Nation? A map, maybe?" Sokka asked the professor. Aang and Naruto leaned forward as they began finishing their drinks, and Hinata sipped quietly as Katara looked at Zei.

"I wouldn't know," Zei replied truthfully as he looked at the blueprints. "But if such a thing exists, it would be in Wan Shi Tong's library."

"It might be a good place to learn some intelligence…" Kakashi stated from a military point of view.

"I'd like to see how this place looks compared to the maps from home," Sakura stated as she leaned forward at the map. "We need to know more if we're ever going to get used to living here for the time being."

"Ano…and there might be a way for us to get back in the library," Hinata added as she looked at it.

"Then it's settled," Sokka said after he put his hand to his face in thought again, and he smirked. "Aang, I believe it's my turn, I'd like to spend my vacation…" he started dramatically and he pointed his finger towards the sky. "…at the library!"

"Uh, hey, when do I get to pick?" Toph asked, looking over to them.

"You got to work here for a little longer before you qualify for vacation time, and that goes for the rest of you too," Sokka stated as he crossed his hands to emphasize his decision.

Toph slammed her bowl on the table and huffed in indignation. Sakura was starting to get a little tired of Sokka's attitude…so she put him in an arm lock. He cringed as the pink haired kunoichi grip, and several pops were heard.

"Now Sokka-san…are you going to treat a comrade with more respect?" Sakura asked him sweetly as more pops were heard from the warrior's arm.

"Yes, yes, just let go!" Sokka replied in a yelp as Sakura released her hold, and his arm floated back down to his side, limp. "Ouch…you're stronger than I'd ever think…"

"Of course, there's the matter of finding it. I've made many trips into the desert, and nearly ended up dying each time," Zei told them, getting everyone back to the topic at hand. "I'm afraid that desert is impossible to cross."

"Professor, would you like to see our sky bison?" Sokka asked as he looked at Aang, and then at the professor.

"A sky bison, you actually have one?" Zei asked amazed, and he looked at Naruto smirking.

"Yep, and you also have five Konoha Shinobi escorting you too, and nothing is impossible to cross," Naruto replied with a smirk.

A little later, the group with the professor exited the bar, and went to look for Appa. The flying bison was at the edge of the settlement, and there were strange men in desert clothing approaching him. Appa snarled a warning at them, and he started sidestepping away.

"Sandbenders! Shoo, away from the bison!" Zei ordered the Sand Benders as Aang and Naruto caught up.

The Sandbenders looked at the group, and began walking away towards their sand-skiffs. They piled on and one bended a mini-sandstorm into the sail, making the skiff move away, and it formed up with another one and they moved away at a startling speed towards the north.

"We should get some supplies before heading out," Yamato reminded them as he looked around. "The desert is vast, so we'll need all the water and food we can carry, as well as sleeping gear and tents for the rest of us."

"You might be able to get some in town. I'd like to wait out here, and enter the actual appearance of a sky bison in my journal," Zei told Yamato, who nodded a thanks and went back into the settlement.

"Oh, could I have some of the local currency? I don't think our ryou's will work here," Yamato asked, as Katara gave the ANBU captain the sack of Earth and Water Nation money.

_To Be Continued…_


	3. He Who Knows 10,000 Things

Chapter 3: He Who Knows 10,000 Things

**Appa, flying over the Great Desert**

In Appa's saddle, the group was talking about various things-Kakashi was drawing the Fuuja Houin jutsu in Professor Zei's journal; Sakura, Hinata, Toph, and Katara were talking about various different things; Sokka wrapped an extra shirt over his head to keep a steady flow of cool air through his hair, and Yamato was checking the supplies, he had given out a fair share of food, rations, and other equipment to carry on their person earlier; Naruto, Zei, and Aang were on top of Appa's head, where the blond genin was practicing to learn airbending. Sokka crawled to the edge of the front of the saddle and used his telescope to look for the library.

Zei crawled down near Appa's mouth and leaned over. "Tell me, sky bison, are you the last of your kind?" the flying bison roared in reply. "Fascinating, if only I could understand his tongue. Oh the stories this beast could tell," Momo began chattering, and the professor turned to him and shushed. "Tiny monkey…"

Aang looked at the blueprints of the library as it flapped in the wind. "Wow, it shouldn't be too hard to find a place like this out here."

Naruto looked at his hand as he concentrated his chakra. A tiny amount of wind flew out, but it was uncontrolled. "Is there some trick to this, Aang?"

"No trick, just practice," Aang replied as he did the same thing, but the air formed a mini-ball in his hand. "You said you could do something similar?"

"Yeah, called the Rasengan," Naruto replied as he concentrated his chakra to form a mini-hurricane of power in his hand, all contained in a soft-ball sized sphere. "Ero-sennin taught me it three years ago."

Aang's eyes widened as the jinchuuriki let the Rasengan dissipate. "How did you do that?"

"Like you said, practice. I had to learn how to control and form my chakra, first by using my chakra to walk up trees, then using it to walk across water," Naruto replied. "Then, I had to learn to form the chakra in a tiny sphere in my hand and control it without popping a balloon the size of the Rasengan. Then, I had to learn to put power into the attack by popping a water balloon the size of the Rasengan. And finally I had to learn how to control the attack and released the power. I did it in a week to win a bet with Obaa-chan, when it took Yondaime a couple months."

"Yondaime invented the technique," Kakashi said as he leaned back on the saddle, finishing his drawing of the seal. "I hope this helps your collection, Zei-san."

The professor smiled as he took his journal back. "Thank you Mr. Hatake. I have to say that your village would be a pleasure to visit if I could get there."

In the back of the saddle, Katara was showing Hinata how to waterbend. A globule of water floated out of her leather-skinned flask, and hovered around her hands. Hinata watched, popped open one of the flasks of water, and began to concentrate her chakra. Slowly, the water began to flow out in a globule, and she breathed out as she motioned her hands to pull out the liquid. Sweat trickled down her forehead as she manipulated the water and breathed out.

"I…I'm doing it…" Hinata muttered quietly with a hint of pride in her voice.

"Hey Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan! Aang said he's going to teach me how to use the wind to fly in a couple weeks!" Naruto cheered from Appa's head, making Hinata freeze, and the water splashed onto the saddle.

"…you almost had it," Katara said with a smirk, and she bended the liquid back into the Hyuuga Heiress's flask. "Naruto…uh…-kun seems to make you flustered…."

Hinata began blushing, and Sakura smirked. "Someday you got to tell him…" she told her friend quietly as the Hyuuga blushed and put her hands to her face.

"What do you see in such an arrogant jerk like him, anyway?" Toph asked as she blew some of her hair out of the path of her eyes.

"…ano…um…um…" Hinata started, breathing out and trying to calm down. "…he's the most wonderful boy I know…" she confessed in a voice which Naruto wouldn't pick up. "…he's strong, he never goes back on a promise, he's confident…" she then began twiddling her index fingers. "…and also handsome…and I believe he will reach his goal in becoming Hokage."

Katara smiled at that. "Well, when you do tell him, he's going to be lucky to have someone like you on his side," she whispered, making Hinata freeze again, and she fainted as the blood rushed to her head.

"This mushy stuff isn't my thing…" Toph said bluntly. "I really hate flying…I can't feel any earth up here…"

"So you're basically really blind up here," Sakura said as she put the reasons why. "You feel the earth to see."

"Right, whenever I'm on solid ground, I can see as well as the rest of you," Toph replied as she leaned back. "My mom and dad never understood that I wasn't helpless, and they never bothered teaching me to read because I couldn't see…"

"Wait, so they never bothered to teach you to read or educate you?" Sakura asked as Toph nodded.

"They really saw me as helpless since I couldn't see, so they never bothered sending me to school, and kept me secret from the entire town," Toph replied with suppressed anger. "…never even thought that I could be of help to the town, the Earth Kingdom as a whole, or the world. Just kept me inside the mansion under lock and key…"

"…I know how that feels," Hinata told the blind earthbender quietly. "…I'm the heiress to my clan, and even though my father trained me, he hardly let me out to see the village and the Branch Family. When I finally was old enough to go to the Academy, he barely let me have any friends…everyone was screened for their 'worthiness' to be a friend of mine…and then on my graduation year, father basically disowned me since I couldn't beat Hanabi-nii-chan in combat. She's my younger sister…I didn't want to hurt her…"

"Except for the sister part, you're right," Toph said as she put her hand on Hinata's shoulder and smirked. "Let's both prove our dad's wrong."

"Hinata-san has already done that," Sakura told them with a grin. "She's back as heiress to the Hyuuga Clan, started repairing the gap between the Main and Branch houses, and has started making the Hyuuga Clan more active in the village…she even convinced Hiashi-sama, her father, to let some of the Branch Clan reform the Konoha Military Police…in honor of the Uchiha Clan which was slaughtered six years ago." She said with a sad sigh. 'And the reason why Sasuke-kun left…to avenge his clan…'

Katara nodded. "Well that is good," she noticed the look on the pink haired kunoichi's face. "…something wrong, Sakura?"

"…Sasuke-kun left the village for Orochimaru to gain the strength to avenge his clan…" Sakura muttered as she wiped a tear streaming down her cheek from the memory, and then she smiled weakly. "Though I am convinced that Naruto and I will get him back, Orochimaru's hold on him isn't as strong as he thinks…" she turned to Toph. "You can learn to read, you know."

"What do you mean?" Toph asked, confused.

"She can't see the letters, how could she read?" Katara added as Katara pulled out a scroll from her pack and unrolled it.

"There are many shinobi who were blind, either by birth or through an accident on a mission that are still able to perform their abilities in Konoha," Sakura stated, showing them the scroll, which had bumps on the bottom of the kanji symbols. "The bumps stand for the letters and symbols in print."

"…so I would feel it out and read…" Toph said as her jaw started dropping.

Sakura nodded a yes. "Some of them have honed their sense of touch so much, they don't even require the bumps to read, they just feel where the ink that the letters are made from."

She rolled up the scroll and smiled. "You up for proving your parents are still wrong?"

Toph smirked at the challenge, and nodded. "You bet."

Katara smiled at that, and looked over to Hinata. "Sakura seems to have become a good friend to you, hasn't she?"

"Yes, she's started helping me become more confident…though the praise for the Hyuuga Clan's change over the past three years really belongs for Naruto-kun…" Hinata replied shyly. "During the Chuunin Exams, my father witnessing Neji-nii-san, my cousin, and the Clan's prodigy from the Branch, being defeated by Naruto-kun started to make him hold me in a higher regard…since if Naruto-kun could defeat Neji-nii-san, that means I could be stronger…and he became less cold, and more tolerant of my shortcomings."

"That's really good to hear," Katara said as she looked over to see Naruto and Aang chatting and laughing. "I'm glad you're on our side…now lets get back to the waterbending lessons."

Hinata nodded, and began to concentrate again and breathe out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Konoha Village, Hokage Tower**

Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage sighed, and rubbed the bridge of her nose. A panic had started in the village with the news that five Konoha Shinobi had disappeared; the only trace was a burnt circle in the middle of Training Sector. ANBU had search the area for any other reasons why Naruto, Hinata, Sakura-Tsunade's protégé, Kakashi, and Yamato had disappeared. They came to the conclusion that Kyuubi's chakra wasn't responsible for the disappearance, which eased many of the Elder's fears. ANBU had also been dispatched to find Naruto's wayward sensei, Jiraiya of the Legendary Three to aid in the investigation.

"Any more news, Shizune?" Tsunade asked her former apprentice, the blond haired woman in the blue kimono standing next to her, holding a cute pink pig.

"…nothing yet, Hokage-sama," Shizune replied with a sigh. "The ANBU are searching around the clock, and Hiashi-sama has ordered a full scaled investigation of the disappearance of his daughter by the Military Police."

"Thank you," Tsunade said with an even heavier sigh. "This isn't good; we can't be down five ninja during this time."

"…diplomatic relations between Sound and Iwa have begun, haven't they?" Shizune asked as Godaime sighed with a nod.

"They still hate Konoha with passion for the loss we dealt them in the war nearly 18 years ago," Tsunade replied, interlocking her fingers as she leaned heavily on the desk. "Kumo also isn't too kind of us as of late, mostly because Hiashi killed one of their famed Jounin to save his daughter 13 years ago."

"There are still Kiri and Suna on our side," Shizune reminded her former teacher.

"Yes, and because of Naruto, the Land of Waves is also ready to send soldiers to aid us, and minor Shinobi Villages of the Taki, Kusa, and Ame stand with us as well," Tsunade added as she counted off their allies. "Yet…I fear it won't be enough if both Iwa and Kumo join the Sound."

Suddenly, the door opened revealing the muscular, long, white-haired toad Sannin Jiraiya. Behind him were two Chuunin, both of which were Tsunade's temporary aids until Izumo Kamizuki and Kotetsu Hagane return from their Niju Shotai mission with Asuma Sarutobi and Shikamaru Nara. The perverted Sannin was a bit drunk from the look of the blush on his face, but he was still coherent enough to know the seriousness of the situation.

"…so you want me to look at the burn in Training Sector 8, Tsunade? You should have come personally!" Jiraiya joked as he hiccupped. "We could have had sake later!"

"Jiraiya, where were you when my aids found you?" Tsunade asked.

"It was actually the ANBU who found me, Tsunade, of at a delightful little shipping village with a magnificent hot spring, that was excellent research material for my latest book," Jiraiya replied with a perverted smile, and the Hokage squeezed her fist.

"Shizune, get our esteemed colleague here some coffee to clear out that alcohol, and I mean _my_ special brew," Tsunade ordered, and the brown haired woman nodded, understanding what she meant.

A few seconds later, Shizune handed the toad Sannin a cup of coffee, which he gingerly drank…and then he spat out. "What the hell is this?"

"My special brew," Tsunade replied as she wiped the coffee spray off her clothing and face. "It really gets out the alcohol after a night of binge drinking. I assume you're more alert now?"

"Yeah, yeah," Jiraiya replied with a sour face, wrinkling the red lines on his cheeks. "So what's so important about this burn on Training Sector 8?"

"…you don't recall the ANBU telling you about Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Kakashi, and Yamato's disappearance due to the light they were engulfed in?" Tsunade countered with a hint of frustrated anger in her voice, and she leaned forward. "Well?"

"Give me a break, I was drinking just a while ago, and you know how your memory is afterwards," Jiraiya replied with a hint of annoyance in his voice. "So, what is there to check, a seal or something?"

"Come see for yourself. You are the expert on seals," Tsunade told him as she got out of her seat and stood up. "Follow me…"

Jiraiya nodded, and the two Sannin walked out of the Hokage Office with Shizune following. The two young Chuunin stepped aside as the three high-level Shinobi headed for the hallways.

Later that day in the village, Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Shizune arrived in Training Sector 8, where ANBU and Military Police had surrounded the burn mark that had engulfed the five missing Konoha Shinobi. Jiraiya knelt down and looked at the marking that was left and his eyes opened wide.

"…this is a technique similar to Yondaime's Hiraishin no Jutsu (Flying Thunder God Technique) and Kuchiyose no Jutsu…meant to transport a person or group to another place instantly…" Jiraiya said in awe as he looked at the seal, and he felt the still tingling chakra on it. "…this is Orochimaru's doing, no doubt about it. But it seems Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura, Hinata, and Yamato were not his intended target…" he looked at a smudge on the edge of the burn. "The seal was ruined during execution, so the jutsu went awry…and homed in on the strongest source of Chakra…Kyuubi's."

Tsunade nodded. "Recall the Niju Shotai, increase ANBU patrols and contact our allies, and Iwa and Kumo."

"For what, Hokage-sama?" one of the ANBU asked as she stepped forward.

"We need to scour the continent for our lost ninja, and we'll need all the help we can get," Tsunade replied. "I know our potential enemies won't answer our call, but our allies will."

The ANBU nodded, and went back to the investigation. Tsunade then turned to one of the Hyuuga Military Police members.

"Inform Hiashi-sama that we might have a lead of how Hinata disappeared," Tsunade ordered the Hyuuga, who bowed and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Godaime Hokage then turned on her heal and started walking towards the Hokage tower. Jiraiya and Shizune followed, noticing the look on her face. She was deep in thought, and quietly suppressing her anger that Orochimaru may have permanently incapacitated the young man who would become Hokage one day.

"Jiraiya, if you'd put off your research for a while, why don't you go to my personal library and find a way to reverse this ninjutsu and return Konoha's shinobi," Tsunade ordered, making Jiraiya blanch. "Do I make myself clear?"

"…yes Tsunade," Jiraiya replied with a heavy sigh. "My readers will just have to wait."

Tsunade smiled at that. "Good. Shizune, provide him with any help he needs-any non-perverted help he needs-so we'll be able to return our Shinobi to Konoha."

"Hai, Hokage-sama," Shizune said with a bow, and Tonton squirmed in her arms.

Tsunade started to burn with a fiery determination, the very determination that founded the Land of Fire and Konoha. They would get Naruto, his teachers, and his friends back, or they would die trying.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Earth Kingdom, Great Desert**

After hours of flying, they still hadn't found the library. Momo slumped on Aang's head, closing his lime-green eyes and lowering his ears. Katara, Hinata, and Yamato were on the right side of Appa's saddle, looking outward, while Kakashi and Sokka were looking out through the left, the young Water Tribe warrior using his telescope to get a further look out. The Hyuuga Heiress activated her Byakugan, and pushed it out to it's 800 meter maximum radius.

"It shouldn't be that hard to find a giant ornate building from the air," Katara commented as she shielded her eyes from the sun with her hand and looked out.

"Yo, nerd-san, you sure this place is out here? The owl guy may have moved it!" Naruto asked as Sokka and Hinata kept searching long distance.

"I'm sure, Naruto, the maps and scrolls have never led me astray," Zei replied as he looked at one of the medical scrolls that Sakura had provided him with. "Very impressive, I doubt we have such a catalogue of the human body at Ba Sing Se's greatest medical schools. Mind if I keep this one?"

"Sure, that's a copy of the main scroll, by the way," Sakura replied as she looked out over the saddle to the rolling desert. "Any luck?"

Sokka looked back at his sister, shrugged, and went back to looking through his telescope. He scanned the area, and at the same Hinata began focusing her Byakugan vision on an spire poking out of the sand at the edge of her vision area. Sokka caught it too, and his face contorted to a smirk.

"Down there!" Both Sokka and Hinata yelled, and they pointed to the upper right of Appa's head. "That spire down there is our best bet." Hinata added as the flying bison began to descend from the air.

A few seconds later they landed near the spire, and everyone had gotten off of Appa. Kakashi looked up at it and he saw the disappointed look on Naruto's face.

"Forget it, it's obviously not what we're looking for," Katara said as she looked at the spire. "The building in this drawing is enormous."

"Probably it's covered by the sand," Kakashi commented as a ping sound was heard from their left, and they looked over.

Over the dunes a grey fox walked over the sand carrying a scroll. Kyuubi stirred inside Naruto at the sight.

**So that's the slave driver's new whipping boy, another kit!**

"What kind of animal is that?" Sokka asked, not recognizing it.

"Are you serious, Sokka-san, that's a fox," Sakura replied as the fox ran over to the ornate spire and began literally running up it.

"That's one of the knowledge seekers alright," Naruto said as the fox reached the open window and leapt in. "The bastard fox doesn't like how the owl 'bastard' treats his brethren."

"Ah, we must be close to the library," Zei said enthusiastically.

"…this is the library if you look at the blueprints hard enough," Kakashi said as he pointed to the top of the dome, which had the exact same spire on top of it.

"…it's completely buried," Sokka added as he pointed at the spire.

"The library is buried?" Zei yelled out in fear as he slammed his hands to the sides of his head. "My life's ambition is now full of sand!"

He collapsed to his knees after running forward a bit, with a small shovel in hand. "Well, time to start excavating." The professor immediately started digging

Hinata activated her Byakugan again as Toph slammed her palm into the spire. "Actually, that won't be necessary. The inside seems to be completely intact."

"There are also more of those knowledge collectors down there…its huge!" Hinata gasped as she stretched her Byakugan to its range limit. "…it just keeps going, and going and going…must be literally kilometers long and deep…"

"That big huh? Looks like we're going to have a long look down there," Sakura said as she looked up at the building.

"That fox thingy went up there through a window, I say we go inside and give it a look," Sokka added as Toph crossed her arms and stepped away from the spire.

"I say you guys go ahead without me," Toph told them as she looked around.

"You got-oh wait…" Katara started and she blushed in embarrassment on forgetting the conversation they had on Appa.

"I held books before, and they don't exactly do it for me yet," Toph finished with a shrug. "Let me know if they got something you can listen to."

"Though you'd be alone up here," Kakashi started, and he smirked and did a few hands seals. The group looked at him as he placed his palm on the sand, and lines went out. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu."

A puff of smoke followed, and the copy ninja slowly lifted his hand, revealing a pug dog with the same headband on his head, in blue clothes. "Yo."

"W-W-What the heck did you do? Teleport a weird animal who could speak here?" Sokka asked as the pug turned to him.

"Strange creature? Never saw a pug before?" the dog asked, making Sokka jump back.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet my ninken-ninja dog-Pakkun," Kakashi said as Pakkun raised his paw and said 'Yo' again. "He'll be able to keep you company, Toph-chan, while we are down in the library."

Pakkun then began walking to Toph, who was skeptical. The pug raised his paw again. "If you're up to it, you can play with my soft, cute, foot pads!"

"…no thanks…" Toph said as Momo flew to Pakkun, and chattered at the ninken.

"Fascinating! I never thought I'd see a real dog out here, much less one that can speak!" Zei exclaimed as he entered the data on Pakkun into his journal. "So how did you get here? What was that thing Kakashi did to get you here?"

"I used the summoning jutsu to bring him here. I have a blood pact with the Spirit Dogs, and Pakkun just happens to be one," Kakashi stated as he noticed Sokka tossing his boomerang up to the window with a rope attached. "He has an excellent sense of smell, so if anything happens he'll be able to pick up the scent and warn you if anything comes. I figure this sand must be messing up your senses out here."

"You're right about that; everything is fuzzy and blurry when I stand here," Toph admitted as she felt Pakkun walking over. "Let's go over to the other fuzz ball. Let me know if they got something you can listen to."

Sokka began climbing up the rope he through up as Naruto and Aang said goodbye to Appa. The young Avatar patted the giant Flying Bison's nose. "Don't worry buddy, I'm not making you go underground ever again. You can stay right here with Toph and Pakkun."

"Stay safe beaver-san, and keep my extra ramen cups safe!" Naruto laughed playfully as he rubbed the bison's nose and began walking to the rope with Aang.

"Wow, you're as big as a giant toad," Pakkun exclaimed softly as he watched Appa and Toph look left and right from each other.

"What's up?" Toph asked as the flying bison growled a reply.

"So we might as well conserve our chakra until we need it," Yamato said as he looked at the rope. "It's the best idea, incase we need to get out of there quickly."

"But this is the sucky way to do it…" Naruto muttered as Hinata giggled softly at that.

All five ninjas began climbing up the rope after the Aang's group and the Professor had already scrambled up to the window. Naruto kept complaining this was the slow way to Kakashi, and Sakura finally got tired of it.

"…Naruto, shut the hell up," Sakura told him firmly with a killing intent in her eyes. "You should know conserving our chakra is the best way to go now!"

"…s-sorry, Sakura-chan…" Naruto mumbled as he kept climbing.

Soon, they were all in the interior, climbing down on the rope. Hinata looked down, it was really high up. As she cautiously looked around, she used a burst of chakra to keep her feet sticking on the ornate wall markings of the tower. They reached the base of the tower and descended into the oculus of the rotunda base.

"Oh, it's breathtaking…" Zei gasped as he looked around the library from the rope.

"Man, you were right Hinata, it is huge in here!" Naruto exclaimed as he continued to climb down the rope with Hinata over him, and he looked up. 'Wow, I didn't notice she got curvier during my time away…' he suddenly stopped and shook his head furiously. 'Where the hell did that come from? I'm not a pervert like Ero-sennin!'

"The spirits spared no expense building this place, look at these beautiful buttresses," Zei told everyone as he held out his hand, and Naruto, Aang, and Sokka began to chuckle at the last word he said. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," Aang replied as he looked down. "We just like architecture."

"As do I," Zei said with wonder in his voice.

The professor reached the bottom of the rope and leapt off. Aang, Sokka, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Kakashi, and Yamato followed afterwards, and Zei gasped at a massive mosaic of Wan Shi Tong. Inside the young jinchuuriki's mind, Kyuubi growled at the sight of the mosaic of the owl.

"Wow…" Naruto gasped as he looked at the mosaic.

"My word! The exquisite mosaic handiwork of this tile rendered avian sym-," Zei started as everyone looked at him. "…nice…owl…"

A ruffle was heard from behind them, and Naruto, Kakashi, Yamato, Hinata, and Sakura instinctively went for their kunai pouches, and then leapt to the end of the causeway and into the shadows. Katara and Sokka ran to the left pillar, and Aang led Zei behind the right one. Using a small bit of chakra, the pink haired kunoichi cast a camouflage genjutsu that concealed herself and her friends. They watched as a massive brown owl with a white face walk onto the causeway. He stopped in the middle and looked at the rope, and Naruto heard loud roars and barks coming from Kyuubi's cage.

The owl's head turned a full 180 degrees as he looked to where everyone was hiding. "I know you are back there…" he announced as Aang quickly ducked back behind the pillar.

Zei couldn't keep his excitement in, and he came out of hiding. "Hello! I am Professor Zei head of Anthropology at Ba Sing Se University." He bowed respectfully to the owl.

"You should leave the way you came," the owl advised as he looked to the left at a pillar with a bunch of animal heads on it. "Unless you want to become a stuffed head of anthropology."

Zei started rubbing his neck nervously, not expecting this at all. Sakura dropped her genjutsu as the rest of the group started walking out of their hiding spaces. Naruto told Kyuubi to shut up and get over it in his mind as they walked up.

"Are you the spirit that brought the library from the Spirit World?" Sokka asked as they stopped behind the Professor.

"Indeed, I am Wan Shi Tong, 'He Who Knows Ten Thousand Things', you are obviously humans…" the owl stated with resentment in his voice. "…which by the way are no longer permitted in my study."

"And why is that?" Kakashi asked Wan Shi Tong, who looked at the silver-haired Jounin.

"What do you have against humans?" Aang added by raising his hand.

"Humans only bother learning things to get the edge on other humans, like that Fire Bender who came to this place a few years ago looking to destroy his enemy," Wan Shi Tong replied, and he went down to eye level with Sokka. "So, who are you wanting to destroy?"

"Hey!" Naruto yelled, making the great Owl look at him. "Even if we were looking to get an edge, it wouldn't be for such a selfish reason as conquering others! Everything I learn is to protect my precious people! So the bastard fox is right about you, you are a bastard who thinks he knows it all! You act like you know it all, but you don't!"

Wan Shi Tong's neck turned and faced the blond genin, who was still growling at him. "You have one of the Spirit Creatures sealed inside of you, a former…collector of mine."

"Yeah, the bastard demon fox Kyuubi! He tried destroying my village of Konoha 16 years ago, so Yondaime Hokage sealed him up inside me!" Naruto replied, unafraid of the owl.

"N-Naruto-kun…" Hinata squeaked out, making Naruto look back to her. "I-It is his library…and we are looking for a way for you to complete your attack…w-we should just go somewhere else…"

Sokka gulped at that. "No way Hinata…" he then smiled at Wan Shi Tong. "No, we're not in for destroying; we're not into that…"

"Then why have you come here?" Wan Shi Tong asked the young Water Tribe warrior directly, his eyes focusing on Sokka.

"Um…knowledge for knowledge's sake?" Sokka asked as he looked back.

"If you're going to lie to an all knowing spirit being, you should at least put some effort into it," Wan Shi Tong told him as Sokka's nervous smile disappeared and he stepped back.

"I-I'm not lying…I'm here with the Avatar and he's the bridge between our worlds, he'll vouch for me," Sokka said as he pulled Aang to face the great Owl, and patted him on the back, and then elbowed him.

"Ow…um…yeah, I'll vouch…we will not abuse the knowledge in your library good spirit, you have my word," Aang told him as they all bowed.

"I could use some help creating some new medical ninjutsus with the information in your library, good spirit," Sakura said as she bowed. "I'm a medic-nin, a doctor, and I won't abuse your knowledge like Aang told you."

"And all we could use is a few maps, and probably some information on how to return to our world," Kakashi mentioned as he pulled out his all too familiar book, 'Icha Icha Paradise'.

"Hmmm…very well, I will let you peruse my vast collection, on one condition," Wan Shi Tong told them sternly. "To prove your worth as scholars, you have to contribute some worthwhile knowledge."

Zei then walked forward, reaching into his pack and he knelt before the great owl with a large book. "Please accept this tomb, as a donation to your library."

"First edition, very nice," Wan Shi Tong commented as he stretched out his wing, and waved it over the book.

"I have an authentic Waterbending Scroll," Katara offered, the scroll she stole from the Pirates nearly three months ago. 'I need to keep the others Master Pakku gave me to instruct Aang and Hinata.'

"Oh…these illustrations are quite stylish," the owl's wing flew over the scroll as Aang sat down and began to think.

"Uh…oh, I know!" Aang exclaimed as he reached into his shirt and pulled out…his wanted poster. "Hah!"

"I suppose that counts," Wan Shi Tong said as his wing waved over the poster, and Sakura stepped forward.

"I have a basic healing ninjutsu scroll," Sakura offered with the scroll in hand.

"Very nice, such healing techniques are severely lacking in my library," Wan Shi Tong commented as his wing flew over the pink haired kunoichi's scroll.

"Ano…um…I have this taijutsu scroll that my father gave me to study from when I was younger," Hinata offered shyly, and the great owl looked at it.

"These illustrations are as impressive as the ones in the Waterbending Scroll, very nice," Wan Shi Tong commented again as his wing flew over the Hyuuga Heiress's scroll.

"Hm…I know," Naruto said as he reached into his pack and pulled out a scroll. "This has a bunch of cool genin-level ninjutsu's, taijutsu's, and genjutsu's! Would this do?"

"…yes, such knowledge hasn't arrived here since long ago," the owl replied as his wing again flew over the scroll, and Naruto grinned.

"Told you you didn't have everything," Naruto grinned as the owl sighed.

"I have a first edition of the very first volume of Icha Icha Paradise…" Kakashi offered as he pulled out the small book. "I suppose this'll do, even though I do not want to part with it."

"First edition…and a very stylish cover. This will do very well," Wan Shi Tong replied as his wing waved over Kakashi's dirty book.

"And I have an advanced stealth and espionage scroll," Yamato offered, and Wan Shi Tong's beak moved.

"Excellent, my knowledge seekers haven't found much in the area of stealth or espionage area," Wan Shi Tong said as he took the scroll, and the ANBU Captain bowed. "And you?"

"Oh great spirit, check this out," Sokka replied as he held a string, and started tying it in intricate ways to form a butterfly shape, and he offered it out to the great spirit owl. "Ta-daa!" Everyone's eyebrows either rose questioningly, as if he was really serious about offering that. "It's a special knot that counts as knowledge!"

"You're not very bright, are you?" Wan Shi Tong asked after a little consideration. Sokka's joyful look turned sour as the owl's wing waved over his butterfly knot. "Enjoy the library."

With that, Wan Shi Tong leapt off the causeway ledge and spread his wings. He started spiraling down the height of the library.

"Man, for once I agree with the bastard fox, he is a know it all bastard," Naruto commented, making Aang and Hinata giggle, and the blond haired genin looked back at the Hyuuga Heiress, enjoying the sound of her laugh. 'I never realized she had such a pretty voice.'

Hinata caught him looking at her, and she began to blush. Naruto wrote the blush off in the category of 'weird things Hinata does', and just smirked too. They all began to walk away, with Momo chattering on the ledge as he followed.

"Bright enough to fool you," Sokka said as the owl disappeared from sight.

They all decided to spread out in groups to increase their chances in finding anything. Naruto decided to go with Hinata, who blushed, and Sakura tagged along with them. Kakashi went out on his own to search the library for any ninjutsus that would be able to take them back to Konoha. Yamato decided to stick with Aang, Katara, Zei, Momo, and Sokka. They had a better chance this way, and Kakashi had distributed compact, ear radios through the group in case a quick contact was needed.

"What is that thing?" Sokka asked as Yamato placed the radio in his ear.

"A device that'll allow us all to keep in contact, and signal anyone if we need to coordinate a search, if they are in trouble, or if they found something," Yamato replied as he attached the earpiece to the radio, and put it in his pocket. "We use them a lot in Konoha, we call them radios."

Sokka nodded, still confused by the concept the radio was. "Whatever, lets just see if we could find anything useful about the Fire Nation."

The ANBU Captain nodded and the five of them walked to one place in the library that looked promising.

_To be continued…_


	4. The Secret

Anonymous Reviewer: Thank you for your reviews, they are very insightful. I would like a name to go to so I can address you directly (in the reply section). Have any thoughts of becoming a fanfiction writer?

Chapter 4: The Secret

**Wan Shi Tong's Library**

All around the library, the groups started searching for anything useful to use against the Fire Nation, get Naruto's group back home, get updated maps, and other things. Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura were surrounded by piles of books and scrolls, searching for one little hint to get home.

"Any luck, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked as he looked up from his book, which was a record of the Avatars.

"Nothing much really," Sakura replied as she put one of the medical scrolls she found interesting into her pack.

"Yo, Hinata-chan, you found anything?" Naruto asked as the Hyuuga Heiress blushed when he addressed her.

"Ano…not yet, I-I did find some waterbending techniques, but nothing that can help us go back home…" Hinata replied as she cursed herself for stuttering. "T-Though I'm sure we'll find something…"

Naruto smirked. "Yep, we will. Even if the know-it-all bastard tries to throw us out for trying to find it."

Hinata couldn't help but giggle at that, and Sakura smirked. "I'm going to go find us some more scrolls to look through…"

"Neh, you're already done reading your's, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked his pink-haired teammate.

"Not yet, but I'm almost done with the last of them. Time to get some more," Sakura replied as she walked off, leaving Naruto and Hinata alone. 'Hinata-san, make your move soon!'

Hinata gulped as she looked at the scroll. The blond genin sitting next to her scrunched his forehead in thought, and he looked at the scroll, clearly not understanding what was on it.

"Neh, neh, Hinata-chan, probably you could help me out on this," Naruto suggested as he looked at the scroll.

"Ano…um…sure, Naruto-kun," Hinata said without the stutter, but she cursed herself for the pause between her words. She walked over to where he was, and saw the scroll.

The scroll was about the Air Nomads and their culture. Naruto was having a hard time understanding why Airbending Masters were tattooed with the arrow symbol on their bodies.

"Do you get the reason, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked as Hinata slowly and nervously sat down next to him.

"…I think it shows they have mastered their element so much, that when they move their arms and legs, as well as their head, it shows how they can direct their chakra into bending the air," Hinata replied after she read over the scroll again. "Aang-kun is an Airbending Master according to this."

Naruto nodded. "I really wouldn't want to be tattooed like that though…seems too long a process and…I kind of like my hair."

Hinata couldn't help but giggle at that. "You're really smart, Hinata-chan!"

She began blushing at his praise. "…I'm really not that…"

"Yes you are!" Naruto told her as she began to blush further. "You're as smart as anyone I know, Hinata-chan! Don't downplay yourself."

"T-Thank you, N-Naruto-kun…" Hinata muttered, barely able to control her stuttering.

"Hey, Hinata-chan…can you tell me more about the Hyuuga Clan?" Naruto asked as he put his scroll down. "I promised Neji that I'd change the clan when I'm Hokage, but…I really don't know that much about it. Can't keep my promise without knowing some stuff, stuff that needs to change."

Hinata nodded. "O-Okay…"she searched her mind where to start. "W-What do you want to know about the clan?"

"Hm…how about why there is a Main and Branch clan system for one," Naruto replied as Hinata nodded.

"Ano…um…the main and branch clan system allows for a larger family unit, for one…" Hinata started as she thought back to her lessons. "The clans of Konoha have existed longer than the Village itself, before the first Hokage, the major clans-Hyuuga, Uchiha, Nara, Inuzuka, Akimichi, and Yamanaka-they divided their power throughout the clans by breaking them up into two branches, like a tree. After Shodai Hokage founded the village, the clans banded together to make it stronger. Gradually, the Main/Branch family system fell out of favor with the other clans, and they assimilated each other into one main clan." She took a breath and thought back again. "The Hyuuga, being the oldest of the Shinobi Clans kept the archaic system since…we had grown too large to be assimilated into a whole at that time."

"So…because of the size of your clan, the Main and Branch families can't become one?" Naruto asked, and Hinata nodded.

"…and things became more restrictive to the Branch, where their duty to protect the Main family was put into question by my Great Grandfather, Hianza, he was the Clan Head that instituted the caged bird seal when there was an attempted coup by a few Branch family members…" Hinata sighed sadly. "And, due to that, the Branch lost influence in Clan politics, and a rift between us formed and widened with each generation of Hyuuga."

"…that's really, really stupid," Naruto mumbled, making the Hyuuga Heiress look up at him. "Just because a few of the Branch Family members attempted a coup, that meant all of them were to blame? That's just really stupid. And because your clan is too big, assimilation back into one, united clan would be too hard?"

"…that's what my father told me," Hinata replied as the blond genin sighed, and then he smirked.

"Well, that stupid ancient system is going to be thrown out as soon as I become Hokage and you become Clan Head!" Naruto told her, jumping up and down. "Don't you think it's time for your clan to enter the modern era?"

"…yes…yes I do," Hinata replied with much thought. "Our clan is weakening itself with the Main/Branch family system…so we need to abolish it."

"That 'a girl! It'll be so awesome!" Naruto cheered as Hinata gave him a shy smile, her cheeks reddening. '…she really looks cute when she blushes…' His eyes widened after he thought that.

From behind a bookcase, Sakura giggled at the sight as she looked through one of the 'holes' she made by pulling out the books and scrolls. 'Finally, Naruto's dense, but I can see he's starting to look at her differently…'

At another end of the library, Kakashi had put his book back in its satchel, and looked through a few scrolls. There were quite a few of them about different types of chakras, chi, and other energies that he had looked at, but so far, no jutsus. He had found quite a lot of scrolls about bending, and found it interesting how chakra could be manipulated to bend the elements to a user's will without using hand seals.

'Interesting…' Kakashi thought as he looked at an Earthbending scroll. 'The most powerful Earthbenders can learn to manipulate the minerals in refined metals such as iron, steel, gold, and bronze, yet it is harder due to the minerals being spread out….'

His ears tweaked and he looked around to the flapping of large wings that disappeared into another hall. Kakashi's eye shifted, looking around, and then it focused back on the scroll he was reading.

'It seems out esteemed host is checking to see if we keep our promise…this could be trouble,' Kakashi thought to himself as his eye watched one of the knowledge seekers walked by with a scroll in it's mouth.

He smirked and then continued to read the scroll on Earthbending, learning about Avatar Kiyoshi, how she had combined Fire, Earth, and Airbending to dislodge Kiyoshi Island from the mainland. Such a feat was on the levels of the strongest Hokages, which was impressive.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Great Desert outside the Library**

Toph, Appa, and Pakkun sat in the shade of the library spire where it was cool. The sun was taking a harsh toll on the flying bison, due to the fact it was more adaptable to the freezing weather of the mountains and the poles. And the tiny pug hated the heat since made his fur sticky.

"So…you like, flying?" Toph asked Appa, who growled and scratched his head. "Of course, I'm more comfortable here on the ground where I can see, I don't see the way you do, I feel the vibrations in the ground with my feet, but like Kakashi said…" she grabbed a handful of sand. "…this sand is so loose and shifty, it makes everything look fuzzy…not that there's anything wrong with fuzzy!"

"There better not," Pakkun added with Appa's growl. "Because I'd have to bite you if it was!"

Toph chuckled nervously at that, and then tightened the hold her arms had on her legs. She looked up at the spire with her blind eyes, waiting for her friends to return.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Wan Shi Tong's Library**

In another part of the halls of the Library, Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Yamato were either sitting down near a bookcase and reading, leaning against a bookcase reading, or sitting at the desk. Around a pile of books and scrolls, Zei read like a kid in an candy store, and Momo chirped in his weird language to Aang. One of the spirit collectors placed a book into an empty slot on a bookcase, and Aang and Yamato watched.

Aang was looking through a picture book of legendary creatures, and his face lit up at a picture of a turtle-like creature. "Hey, look at these weird lion-turtle things!"

"Ah…I've seen weirder," Sokka commented as he pulled out an book and placed it in his pack.

Katara walked over. "Did you know in a previous life you were left handed?"

"I always knew I was special," Aang said with a chuckle and he looked to Yamato. "So what are ANBU anyway?"

"Special tactical enforcement for Ninja Villages, as well as investigators, hunter ninja that seek out traitors to either kill or incapacitate them, interrogators, shadow soldiers, and a number of other things," Yamato replied with a smile, reading another scroll about the creatures of this reality. "Some even pose as 'double agents' when sent to villages that might betray the others. All major villages have an ANBU unit, and even some of the minors."

"So what can you do?" Katara asked as the ANBU captain gave a nod and smirk.

"I can manipulate wood, remember?" Yamato replied as he did a few hand signs, and placed his hand on the ground. Suddenly, a table literally grew out of the smooth surface of the floor, which the ANBU captain placed his scrolls on. "That was Mokuton: Taku no Jutsu-Wood Release: Table no Jutsu."

"Can you teach me how to do that?" Aang asked enthusiastically.

"Sorry, it's sort of a bloodline trait since I have Shodai's DNA in me," Yamato replied as Sokka past Zei, who was pulling out books and putting them in a pile in his arms.

The young Water Tribe warrior pulled out a scroll, unraveled it and put it in his pack gingerly. He then walked out of the row of bookcases, and saw a burnt piece of paper underneath a glass case. Sokka walked over to it and looked at the characters on it.

"Hm…the darkest day in Fire Nation history," Sokka started as he put his hand to his chin. "It's got a date at the top but it doesn't say anything else."

He used his machete to jimmy the glass cover off of the burnt piece of paper. He put his machete back in it's pack and rolled the paper up, placing it into his pack. Aang, Katara, Zei, and Yamato walked out of the bookcase aisle and noticed Sokka running for an aisle near them.

"Sokka, where are you going?" Aang asked as the older boy passed him.

"I want to find out what happened to the Fire Nation on its darkest day. It could be promising," Sokka replied and he looked at the ANBU Captain. "Better use that 'radio' thing to get the others back here."

Yamato nodded and pressed a button on the earpiece. "Yamato to Team 7, Sokka may have found something. Converge on my signal."

Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, and Kakashi met up with Yamato, Aang, Katara, Zei, Momo, and Sokka, and the young Water Tribe warrior led them to where the Fire Nation information was. Underneath a massive dark red flag with the Fire Nation symbol on it, the Water Tribe warrior led them into the room.

"You sure there's something good in there, Sokka?" Naruto asked as they walked in and looked around.

The light peered through, illuminating the room. Where bookcases with knowledge were, there were instead piles of ash. It was a sad sight to say the least, not just because Sokka probably never would be able to find out the information he needed, but because of the knowledge that was lost forever.

"Firebenders!" Aang gasped as he looked around.

"They destroyed everything having to do with the Fire Nation," Katara added as Hinata bent down and searched through the ash.

"I...can see why Wan Shi Tong-sama distrusts humans…seeing how they ruined his most prized possessions, the stuff he loved," Hinata said as she sifted through the ash.

"…yeah…" Naruto muttered as he looked around. 'I know you are loving this bastard fox.'

**More than you know. Take that slave driver!**

"That's so unfair! Just when I think I'm one step ahead of the Fire Nation it turns out they beat us hear a long time ago!" Sokka yelled as he sank to his knees in defeat. Suddenly, a spirit fox appeared behind them. "I need to know what happened on the darkest day."

"Sokka, that might not be the best idea," Kakashi warned him as the fox stood on its hind legs and whined like a hungry dog.

Sokka turned around and looked at the fox. "Hello, weird little fox guy…" The fox spirit turned around and used its nose to point away from the Fire Nation information.

"Seems it's trying to assist you," Zei said as the fox pointed.

"Sure…I guess I'll follow you," Sokka told the fox as his eyes shifted.

"Thanks little buddy!" Naruto exclaimed as he rubbed the fox's head and it coed at the attention.

They all ran behind the young fox across the library, passing bookcases about the Water Tribes, Earth Kingdom, Air Nomads, and other various scrolls and tomes. The green light of the lanterns illuminated their path as they ran past the railings towards a massive circular door that looked like the sun in the sky. The group stopped as the young gray spirit fox crawled into an opening under the door. As soon as it did that, the door started opening, rolling slowly to the left.

As the door opened wider, the young gray fox was sitting there waiting, giving a little impatient whine. The group slowly walked into the room, which was a massive dome. The fox led them to a raised cylindrical stone with a leaver next to it, and the fox pushed it down. Suddenly, projection of the stars appeared on the ceiling as two metal supports with a sun and moon on them rotated. Everyone gasped at the wonder, and the projected stars reflected onto their clothing.

"Man…this is cool…" Naruto said softly as his blue eyes widened at the planetarium.

"Yeah…" the rest of the group's teenagers added as Zei's eyes and mouth widened.

"This room is a true marvel…a mechanical wonder…" Zei told them, his voice filled with wonder as he put his hands on his face. "It's a planetarium that shows the heavens…moving!"

The night time cycle of the planetarium ended and shifted back to day. The sun 'beam' soared over the blue background of the dome.

"This is beautiful, but how is it helpful?" Sokka asked as Kakashi walked over to the cylindrical stone structure in the middle of the room.

"You should check this out, Sokka," Kakashi replied as the group walked over to the rocky cylinder.

"Maybe these dials represent dates and times…" Katara added as she looked at the top of the cylinder. There were four rings with symbols on them, and two golden 'rulers', and finally the symbol of Yin and Yang in the middle of the three circles. "Sokka, try entering that date from the parchment you took."

"Yeah, let's see how this thing works!" Naruto cheered as the young Water Tribe warrior shushed them both.

"Katara, Naruto, not in front of the fox," Sokka told them in a loud whisper, leaning forward with his hand in front of his face. "He's with the owl…"

The young gray fox's ears and tail lowered, as if it was hurt by Sokka's comment about it. It whined, and Hinata and Sakura walked over to it and scratched it behind its ears.

"Sokka-kun, he risked everything to show us, so why can't we trust him?" Hinata asked as the young Water Tribe warrior carefully and stealth fully took a corner of the burnt piece of paper out and glanced at it.

"Yeah, don't be such a baka, Sokka," Sakura told him as he turned the outer ring of the timetable cylinder.

The inner rings all shifted to align the outer ring's data. Each symbol in the inner rings stopped as they matched the symbol on the outer ring underneath the two golden rulers. When the rotation stopped, the young water tribe warrior pushed the lever forward, starting the cycle of the planetarium again

The sun symbol moved to what would be west in the room, starting the night time cycle as the moon rose.

"Wow…got to hand it to you Sokka; you pick the best mini-vacations for sure!" Aang exclaimed in awe as the planetarium night-time cycle kept shifting.

The daytime cycle started as the sun rose, and all of a sudden, the entire planetarium seemed to shut down. Everyone looked around, looking for the cause.

"Hey, what happened to the sun?" Katara asked as she looked at the walls.

"Great…" Naruto and Aang said at the same time. "You must have broken it." The young Avatar muttered as his eyes narrowed.

"…it was so cool too, this really sucks," Naruto added with a sigh.

"Wait…it's not broken," Sokka started as he looked up to where the two beams that the sun and moon crossed. The moon was over the sun symbol. "The sun is behind the moon, it's a solar eclipse! It's literally the darkest day in Fire Nation history! Now I get it, something horrible happened on that day, I don't know what yet, but I do know why; Firebenders loose their bending during a solar eclipse!" He exclaimed grabbing onto Aang and accidentally tossing him back. "Sorry!"

"Interesting…" Kakashi stated as he looked at the eclipse.

"That makes sense. I mean, think of the lunar eclipse at the North Pole did to the waterbenders…" Katara added as she walked forward to where Aang, the young water tribe warrior, and Naruto were standing. "This is huge…"

The fox came walking up next, with Sakura and Hinata at its sides. It looked down at the ground as if it were sad. "Told you we could trust him," Sakura stated as she glared at Sokka.

The fox sat, and then went up to its hind legs and begged. Sokka sighed with a smirk. "Fine, you earned it."

He tossed a piece of seal jerky towards the fox's mouth, and he caught it. Naruto bent down and patted it on the head. "You really helped out, little buddy," he said as the fox ran away cheerily.

Hinata smiled at the scene, the blond jinchuuriki seemed to have taken a liking to the young fox. It was sort of cute…and made her like him even more.

"Now what do we do next?" Sakura asked as the group went into a circle to find out the next move.

"We got to get this information to the Earth King at Ba Sing Se, we'll wait for the next eclipse then we'll invade the Fire Nation when their helpless! The Fire Lord is going down!" Sokka cheered as Kakashi shook his head.

"It won't be that easy, Sokka," Kakashi started as a massive shadow loomed over them. It was Wan Shi Tong.

"Mortals are so predictable…" Wan Shi Tong stated as he moved behind them. "…and such terrible liars."

Sokka gulped as they all turned around and faced the great owl. "You betrayed my trust, from the beginning you intended to use this knowledge for evil purposes!" Wan Shi Tong continued, his voice rising with each step.

"You don't understand!" Sokka cried as the Owl kept stepping forward. "If anyone's evil, it's the Fire Nation, you saw what they did to your library, they're destructive and dangerous; we need this information!"

"You think you're the first person to think their war is justified? Countless others before you have come here seeking weapons or battle strategies!" Wan Shi Tong continued, if he had teeth he would be bearing them now in rage.

"We had no choice, please, we're just trying to protect the people we love!" Aang told him as Naruto growled.

"Bastard! If you know everything about why we're here, you know the condition of the war outside, correct?" Naruto yelled, making the great owl glare at him.

"Casualties are mounting on the thousands on each side, already the Fire Nation has committed genocide on Aang's people," Kakashi stated. "This information could end the killing, and probably lead to peace."

Wan Shi Tong thought of Kakashi and Naruto's words. "No, now I have to protect what I love."

He spread his massive wings, and began kicking up a windstorm. With each flap of his wings, the entire library shuddered and shook. Wan Shi Tong kept flapping his arms at an furious pace.

"What are you doing?" Aang asked as the owl kept pumping his wings.

"I'm taking my knowledge back; no one will ever abuse it again!" Wan Shi Tong replied with anger in his voice as sand began to seep into the planetarium with each pump of his wings.

"He's sinking the building; we got to get out of here!" Katara told everyone and the all nodded an affirmative.

"No kidding!" Sakura added as the giant owl stopped pumping his wings.

"I'm afraid I can't allow that," Wan Shi Tong told them as his neck started growing, as if it was a spring, and he lifted his head. "You already know too much."

The giant…owl thing screeched in attack as he used his beak to try to smash Naruto and Aang. Everyone leapt out of the way, and the ninja began running. Everyone ran out of the planetarium and Wan Shi Tong turned on a dime and began to follow the ninja. Zei looked comically as he tried to carry all the books he found in his arms as he ran.

"Nerd-san, drop that weight if you want to live!" Naruto ordered as he looked back.

"N-No! This information is priceless, I won't let go of it!" Zei told the blond jinchuuriki, who cursed underneath his breath at the Professor's stubbornness.

Momo glided as everyone ran across the library near the cross-shaped causeways and bookcases. Wan Shi Tong gave a birdlike roar as he followed the group out at an increasing speed, his neck long like a snake ready to strike.

"We need to split up," Kakashi told everyone looking back as he used his chakra to enhance his speed. "Naruto, Aang, Sokka, Hinata, you're with me. Yamato, you lead Katara, Sakura, and Zei away, and make sure the professor's safe since he's the only non combatant."

"Understood!" Team 7, Hinata, and Aang's group replied, and when they reached a corner they all split up as the silver haired copy ninja ordered.

Wan Shi Tong stopped and looked around, his freakily large neck twisting to see where they were running. "Splitting up won't save you!"

With that, he took off after Yamato's group, flapping his wings to give him more speed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Wan Shi Tong's Library Exterior, Great Desert**

Where the shade used to be, Appa, Pakkun, and Toph were in the open sun after hours of resting. The blind Earthbending Master and the little talking ninja pug were in the only shade-the Flying Bison's, waiting for their friends to return. The spire started shaking, and then began to slowly sink, and Appa roared at both of them.

"I already told you, I don't want to snuggle," Toph told Appa again, before the gigantic bison stood up making her fall onto the sand. She then turned around and felt the vibrations and heard the rumble. "Library sinking…library sinking!"

She ran over and thrusts her hands into the rock bricks of the library in an attempt to stop it from sinking. She gritted her teeth as the spire sank another six inches after she had thrust her hands deep into the rock. The sand was proving to be too soft for her to keep the spire from sinking, and her feet sank into the sand.

Toph took her hands out of the rocky surface of the library, leapt into the air then she slammed her palm into the sand, as if she was using the Kuchiyose (Summoning) jutsu. All five of her fingers penetrated the sand, looking like claws and she twisted. Instantly, the sand was turned into solid rock. Then she thrust her fists back into the library spire, slowing its decent.

She groaned as she tried to stop the massive structure from sinking. She wouldn't give up, she wouldn't abandon her friends. Toph then recalled what Naruto had said while they were riding 'I never give up, that's my nindo (way of the ninja)!', and she smiled to herself.

'Well, I think that'll be my 'nindo' too…I won't give up guys!' Toph thought to herself as she tightened her stance, and tried to lift the library up. 'I won't give up!'

_To Be Continued…_


	5. Loss, Rage, and Emergency

Chapter 5: Loss, Rage, and Emergency

**Wan Shi Tong Library Interior**

Wan Shi Tong crashed through an arced opening, toppling the walls like they were a pile of toy bricks. Sakura glanced back as the owl creature picked up speed. She looked to her left as Katara frantically searched for a solution, and she saw Yamato stop abruptly and look around.

"Sakura-san, keep leading them to the exit, I'll stall him," Yamato ordered firmly as the pink-haired kunoichi nodded.

"What are you going to do?" Katara asked as she stopped to catch her breath. Momo landed on her shoulder, out of breath too.

"Let's just say that the bird will be in a cage…" Yamato replied as his lips curled into a wry smile. "Now, get out of here. I'll catch up soon."

Katara and Sakura nodded, and the pink-haired kunoichi grabbed Zei. "Hey!"

"Katara-san, how good are you at climbing?" Sakura asked as she leapt up into the air, leaving the Waterbending Master on the floor.

"Wait!" Katara said as she tried to keep up with the kunoichi, and the flying lemur took flight again to keep up with Sakura. 'How did the do that?'

"Lesson in chakra, Katara-san!" Yamato told her as if he read her thoughts. "Should be easy with your chakra control, focus it in your feet and then jump, you'll get a boost of speed."

Katara nodded as she kept running. 'I don't even know what he's talking about…focusing my chakra…'

She popped the cork on her flask, and a whip of water grabbed onto one of the overhanging beams of the library interior, and she used it to pull herself up. Katara quickly gained enough speed using this new whip technique, and she subconsciously began focusing her chakra into her feet to give her an extra lift in her leaps. A little dust was kicked up in a circular fashion with every launch into the air, showing that she was controlling her chakra subconsciously.

'Not what I was thinking, but it'll work, she'll be able to keep up with Sakura-san now,' Yamato thought to himself as he turned and faced the charging owl creature.

"So you've decided to accept your fate, mortal?" Wan Shi Tong asked arrogantly as he closed the distance at full speed.

"Not really," Yamato replied as he performed a few dozen hand seals, and crossed his arms. "Shichuurou no Jutsu (Four Pillars Prison Technique)."

The owl creature came to a screeching halt as a massive wooden gate wall rose out of the ground. Another came out near his side, and a final one rose out of the ground behind him. Wan Shi Tong screeched in anger as he was caged in the wooden barrier.

"I know it won't hold you for long, but it should buy us enough time to get away," Yamato said as he turned and began running at full speed, moving on the borderline of visual tracking.

A few minutes later the group met up again and Wan Shi Tong was right on their heals. The owl creature glided over the ground to increase his speed to catch the group. As they reached another cross causeway below where they entered, Zei turned to face the Wan Shi Tong and plea for mercy…of his books.

"Ah! Good knowledge spirit, do not destroy your vast collection of priceless tomes!" Zei begged as the owl creature closed the distance dangerously.

Aang looked back, turned around gathering the air around him, and he created a vacuum which pulled the professor back to the group, and Sakura caught him. Naruto grinned at the move, but the young airbender was not finished yet. He jumped into a cartwheel with his staff and diagonally lifted his weapon, sending a wave of wind crashing into Wan Shi Tong, knocking him back and careening over the edge of the causeway.

"Nice job, neesan," Naruto commented as Aang came running back to the group.

"Neesan?" Aang asked as he shook off the word. "We got to get back to the surface."

"It means 'brother', Aang, and agreed," Kakashi told Aang, and they all began to run away except for Sokka.

"Sokka lets go!" Katara and Sakura yelled back.

"But we still don't know when the next eclipse is going to happen," Sokka told them and Kakashi sighed.

"Don't be stupid, we'll find out later!" Katara told him.

"No we won't, if we leave this place we'll never get the information," Sokka retorted as he leaned forward. "Aang, Naruto, Hinata, come with me to the planetarium, I need cover and a person who can see when the…owl bastard comes for us," he ordered, making Kakashi's eye rise.

'His mind is not as focused as Shikamaru's, but he still has a strategic mind…Aang and Naruto are going to be the 'heavy hitters' covering for him, and Hinata's Byakugan will be able to see when Wan Shi Tong comes for them, and enable a good warning for them to run,' Kakashi thought as Sokka looked at him, Katara, Sakura, Yamato, and Zei.

"Katara, take Momo and the others and get out of here! Kakashi, be sure they get out of here safe!" Sokka ordered as a crash was heard behind them. "Go!"

Wan Shi Tong roared as his long neck twisted around to where Katara, Sakura, Kakashi, Yamato, and Zei were standing, completely ignoring Sokka, Naruto, Aang, and Hinata. The massive owl creature stomped after Kakashi's group, and they started running and leaping off to keep away from the razor sharp beak.

"Hurry, Sokka!" Katara told her brother as they ran.

Sokka, Naruto, Hinata, and Aang then ran towards the causeway again as more sand leaked into the library. The rest of the group started running for the next staircase, and Zei ducked into a bookcase hallway and covered his head as Wan Shi Tong flew past. He then looked over and smirked, grabbing a priceless book from the shelf.

"Sakura, any genjutsus you can think of to distract this guy?" Kakashi asked as he leapt near Katara, and Momo squealed on the Waterbending Master's shoulder.

"I think so," Sakura stated as she did a bunch of hand seals, activating a symbol illusionary jutsu. 'I think Naruto'd like this one, it would be a prank after his own heart…'

As Wan Shi Tong swooped down, a massive, orange nine-tailed fox leapt to challenge him. The sudden appearance of the fox made the owl creature shriek in surprise and fear, and he began to flap upwards. His owl eyes then notices Sakura slamming her hands into the ground, then running with the rest of the group.

The nine-tailed orange fox started to have a shimmer, and the great owl spirit finally identified what it was. 'An illusion…' and with that, Wan Shi Tong roared and flew right through the Nine-Tailed fox illusion. "Such petty tricks won't save you from me!"

As they reached the staircase, Sakura looked back. "It didn't take I see…damn it," she cursed as she focused her strength into her fist. Kakashi then put his hand on her shoulder and gave her a sharp look that screamed 'no'.

"Our priority now is just to escape, and if you smash him to pieces I don't think we'd ever be able to get out," Kakashi told her sharply, and she nodded and followed Katara and Yamato up the steps.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Wan Shi Tong's Library Exterior**

As the library continued the sink, Toph started to feel the strain of keeping the mountain-sized slab of hollow rock up in the mortal realm. Pakkun sniffed the air and Appa began roaring, to keep the young Earthbending Master's spirits up. Suddenly, the kicking up dust cloud behind the flying bison made Appa turn around and look.

"Yo, we may have problems! Several guys that have a bad, sweaty smell are coming for us!" Pakkun warned Toph, who nodded.

"Great…" Toph said as she struggled to keep the massive library up, and she glanced back. "What is it now?"

Three Sandbender Sand-skiffs floating over the sand dunes, being propelled by a mini-sandstorm right in the middle of the 'legs' of the boat and a yellow sail that was caught up in the wind. The captain of the party looked at their prize, and underneath his mask he smirked at the sight of Appa. One of the Sandbenders threw up his hand, sending a wave of sand at the flying bison that was looking back at them.

"Who is there?" Toph yelled in question as Pakkun sniffed the air again.

"Don't know, but it looks like they're after Appa!" Pakkun replied as the sand-skiffs began circling Appa, who took a fighting stance. "Oh no you don't!"

Several of the Sandbenders leapt off their circling skiffs, as Pakkun charged forth, barking like a normal dog. They weren't intimidated by the petite pug, and focused on Appa.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Wan Shi Tong's Library Interior**

Aang, Naruto, Hinata, and Sokka ran through another causeway towards the planetarium. They Hyuuga Heiress had her Byakugan activated as they ran through the bridge-like causeway. Crumbling rocks fell from the ceiling, crashing on the causeway behind them and around. Naruto glanced back as a rock came crashing dangerously close to her, and he let out a growl.

"We're almost there!" Sokka stated as they approached the planetarium entrance.

"Why are we doing this?" Aang asked as they all reached the planetarium.

"Because if this calendar can tell us of eclipses in the past, then maybe it can predict when the next one will be!" Sokka replied as he turned the outer ring of the cylinder calendar.

"You can't possibly check every single date," Aang argued as he panted a bit, and he looked back to see Naruto and Hinata starting a guarding position.

"I don't have to, we just need to check every date before Souzin's Comet arrives, because after that, well, try not to think about that," Sokka replied as he turned the outer ring of the calendar again.

"This is crazy Sokka!" Naruto yelled back as he pulled out a kunai. "The owl bastard could come for us at any time!"

"He's still chasing Kakashi-sensei and the others, Sakura-chan tried to distract him with a genjutsu," Hinata told everyone as her Byakugan kept searching the area.

Aang pushed down the lever after Sokka entered the date, no eclipse. The Water Tribe warrior rotated the middle ring of the calendar, and it was tried again, no eclipse. And again, and again, and again, Naruto kept glancing back, hoping this was worth the waste of valuable extraction time. Sokka kept turning the calendar, knowing they were running out of time. When the moon and sun icons passed close to each other, he went back to it and Aang looked up.

"Come on, eclipse!" Aang growled as he pushed the lever down again, and the sun and moon moved…and the moon covered the sun in an eclipse!

"That's it! The solar eclipse, it's just a few months away…" Sokka cheered as the planetarium went into a faux shut down, and he wrote the date on a piece of paper and put it in his pack. "Got it, now lets get to Ba Sing Se!"

"About time!" Naruto called back as the four of them ran out of the planetarium. "This better be worth it, Sokka!"

"It is, this war's going to end!" Sokka told him as they ran off down the corridor to the causeway.

The small group dodged the sand flows and falling boulders. Aang flicked his staff and canvas wings extended out of the wooden walking stick. He grabbed onto Sokka as Naruto and Hinata began leaping to catch up. The blond haired jinchuuriki smirked as he saw the airbender and water tribe warrior glide off ahead of them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Wan Shi Tong Library Exterior**

Appa growled as more sandbenders leapt off their skiffs, surrounding him. Pakkun leapt up to grab one of the renegade benders by their legs, but he was effortlessly knocked away by a blast of sand. The little pug was slammed back into the pillar, being knocked unconscious. The sandbenders took out bolos and spun them around as the flying bison sized them up.

One of the sandbenders stomped forth and launched a weighed bolo over Appa's back to a man on the other end. The other benders followed, and soon they had the flying bison caught underneath several ropes and collectively they began to pull down. Appa roared as he struggled to keep his footing, but the combined might and bending the sand around their legs kept him from getting away.

"Don't make me put this down!" Toph yelled as she glanced back, her hands still firmly in the library spire stone wall. She then dropped it and punched blindly, sending a wave of sand right past the sandbenders that were attacking Appa, and she turned around and placed her hands back on the library spire, trying to push it up.

"Put a muzzle on him!" one of the Sandbenders ordered as a rope went around Appa's mouth.

Very soon, Appa was subdued by the sandbenders, his body was pulled down, and then tied up, and even his mouth was wrapped by the rough rope. With his legs and mouth bound, he was virtually unable to do anything and the sandbenders tied him up to their skiffs and dragged off.

"No! Stop sinking!" Toph roared as she punched out a few more times, sending waves of sand around the area, but it was too late. She turned around and slammed her palms right back onto the library spire's surface. "No! I'm sorry Appa…"

She closed her eyes, cursing herself of her failure to protect one of her friends. Even though she didn't like flying, Appa was one of the things she cherished, along with her friends.

"Ugh…don't tell me…we lost…" Pakkun said as he struggled to regain his footing. "Those Sandbenders play cheaply!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Wan Shi Tong Library Interior**

Kakashi, Katara, Sakura, and Yamato were running down the hallway away from the crazed owl creature known as Wan Shi Tong. They rounded a series of bookcases with the owl on their tails. Katara had found a hiding place behind one of the bookcases and pulled Momo to her front and hugged the lemur tightly as she tried to regain her breath. Sakura went to the other one and pulled out one of the flasks of water Yamato gave her and she drank it while panting.

"Who would have thought such a large owl thing like Wan Shi Tong could keep up with us while running," Sakura whispered to the Waterbending master, and her emerald colored eyes scanned the area for Kakashi and Yamato. Her enhanced hearing picked up the footsteps of Wan Shi Tong from behind them on the other side of the bookcases. "Katara-san, quiet…"

Katara nodded and began to hold her breath. She failed to neglect pulling Momo's tail closer behind the bookcase. Wan Shi Tong glanced back and forth, and his keen owl eyes spotted the flying lemur's tail.

"At least I got another specimen to add to my collection," Wan Shi Tong muttered as he roared and began charging for Katara and Momo.

Sakura stood up and grabbed her friend ran off. The giant owl creature's neck cocked to see them run, but several small metal objects whirled past him, making him pull his neck back. He then looked to see Kakashi on one of the pillars, and he yanked his hand back, and the several small metal objects were pulled back into his hands, and he placed them back in his satchel and leapt down to the floor and began running after his student and Katara. Yamato was ahead of them, already approaching the rope.

Wan Shi Tong continued to chase them as they reached the rope. Katara, Sakura, Yamato, and Kakashi turned into the causeway and towards the rope. The young Waterbending Master turned and faced Wan Shi Tong as he approached them, standing in a horse stance. Sakura, Yamato, and Kakashi drew kunai out of their leg boxes, and prepared to wield them in a knife-fight fashion, the blades pointing down.

"Your Waterbending and your weapons won't do much good here, I've studied Northern Water Style, Southern Water Style, and even Foggy Swamp Style," Wan Shi Tong told Katara as he started standing up straight and spread his wings.

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" a voice yelled from behind Wan Shi Tong who glanced back to see Naruto and Hinata running up, with five other Naruto clones! The clones tossed several kunai at the owl, who ducked and dodged, not expecting this.

Aang and Sokka then soared above the owl, and the young Water Tribe Warrior let go of the Airbender's glider, clutching a heavy book. He slammed it onto Wan Shi Tong's head and landed on his feet as the owl creature collapsed.

"That's called Sokka Style, learn it!" Sokka told Wan Shi Tong arrogantly as he leaned forward and grinned, and he looked as Naruto and Hinata, as well as the blond jinchuuriki's clones approach them. "Wow, that's a cool trick, now let's get out of here!"

"Right!" both Naruto and Hinata replied and Naruto crossed his fingers again. "Disperse!" He yelled as his clones vanished in a puff of smoke.

They all began climbing up the rope, but Sokka looked back as he saw Zei sitting on the floor near a pile of sand on his right, and a pile of books on his left.

"Wait! Professor, let's go!" Sokka told Zei, who glanced up from reading a scroll.

"Yeah, Nerd-san lets get the hell out of this sandy place!" Naruto added, but the professor shook his head.

"I'm not leaving, I can't, I've spent too long trying to find this place, there's not another collection of knowledge like this on Earth," Zei told them as he closed his eyes in contentment. "I can spend an eternity in here…"

"…just go!" Katara told Sokka and Naruto who were above her.

The rope began swaying back and forth, and Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Kakashi, and Yamato climbed up the rope as fast as they can.

"Time to use the fast way to get out of here!" Kakashi ordered as he leapt onto the inner wall of the spire and began running.

"Yeah, not the sucky way!" Naruto cheered as he put his chakra to his hands and feet, and began running up the wall and he glanced back.

Hinata leaped at the wall, and she applied chakra to her feet, and she stuck onto the wall next to Sakura. She started running like the others, but her foot slipped, and she started falling. Naruto leaped down and grabbed her hand, preventing her from falling back into the library. She began blushing.

"Hinata-chan, are you okay?" Naruto asked as he pulled her up. "If the heat is starting to affect you, I'll help by carrying you up to the top."

Sakura glanced down, and Hinata was near fainting by the offer. 'Naruto better not do anything perverted…but this would be good for Hinata…'

"Ano…sure…i-if you want…" Hinata replied as Naruto lowered himself and the Hyuuga Heiress climbed onto his back, and she linked her arms under his. 'H-He's so warm…and his chest is broader than it was three years ago…'

"You all set, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked, glancing back at her. She was still red, but the blush was fading, and she nodded shyly. 'She's light…' she began leaning on his back, and unintentionally he began to blush. "All set…let's go!"

He began running up the spire wall as Aang flew up with them, carrying the Katara and Sokka on his legs. Wan Shi Tong took up after them as Momo soared up through the interior of the spire, and Aang picked up speed, which was kind of hard carrying two people. The massive owl creature gained on them, and Yamato dropped some flash packs, which exploded in a blinding light that momentarily damaged the owl's vision. Wan Shi Tong crashed into the wall as they all flew out of the top window of the library spire.

Everyone landed, well Katara and Sokka crashed into the sand while everyone else landed on their feet. Feeling the vibrations of their landings, Toph stopped struggling to keep the massive library above the sands, and she let go. As she let go, and the sheer weight and speed of the spire/library falling, the blind Earthbending Master fell and landed on her back a few meters away from where the library spire was. A dust cloud enveloped her, and finally the ancient library vanished into the sands.

"We got it! There's a solar eclipse coming, the Fire Nation's in trouble now!" Sokka told his sister, and they hugged at the news.

"Excellent, Sokka," Kakashi said as he walked towards the young Water Tribe warrior. "You'd make an excellent team leader if we were in Konoha."

"You really mean that Kakashi?" Sokka asked as Aang started to look around.

"Yes, your mind is like Shikamaru, a Chuunin of our village and is now one of the proctors of the Chuunin Exams, though you have much more drive than he does," Kakashi replied as Aang started walking towards Toph, who had curled her legs up and was staring down at the sand.

"Where's Appa?" Aang asked her as he held his staff in his right hand.

She shook her head sadly, and closed her eyes. The realization of what she meant hit Aang hard and tears began welling up in his eyes and he broke down. Everyone came rushing over to him.

A little while later, they were spread out and looking for any tracks, any trail that would lead them to Appa. Pakkun sniffed the air, and shook his head.

"How could you let them take Appa, why didn't you stop them!?!" Aang asked Toph angrily, who was standing behind him, looking away.

"I couldn't, the library was sinking and you guys were still inside and-!" Toph told him, throwing her arms into the air as she looked down at the ground.

"You could have gone down and got us!" Aang told her as he stomped toward her. "I could have saved him!"

"Aang, calm down," Kakashi started as the airbender's anger continued to grow.

"I can hardly feel any vibrations out here, the Sandbenders snuck up on me and there wasn't time for-!" Toph said as she tried to explain.

"You just didn't care! You never liked Appa you wanted him gone!" Aang roared as he glared at the Earthbending Master. Naruto and Katara walked forward.

"Aang, stop it. You know Toph did all she could, she saved our lives," Katara told him as the Airbender glared at her.

"Who's going to save our lives now? We'll never make it out of here," Sokka said as he looked over the desert and looked back at Aang.

"I wouldn't go that far, Sokka. Remember, we did pack the essentials on our person, food, water, and you have some updated maps," Yamato told him as Aang glared at all of them.

"That's all you guys care about-yourselves, you don't care whether Appa is okay or not," Aang stated as he began to walk away. Naruto clenched his fist and walked over to him.

"We're all concerned, but we can't afford to be fighting now," Katara told him as Aang started to look up at Naruto.

Suddenly, the jinchuuriki's fist crashed into his face, and everyone looked at Naruto in shock. Aang crashed into the sand, and the blond haired genin glared at him. Aang glared in return, and wiped the blood off his face.

"Aang, cut it out! We do care for Appa, Toph did all she could!" Naruto told him angrily, and the Airbender scrambled onto his feet. "Stop being a baby, the only one thinking about themselves is _you_."

"What are you talking about! I want to get Appa back!" Aang retorted and Naruto grabbed him by the collar.

"Naruto, put Aang down!" Sakura told him and the jinchuuriki shook his head.

"If you were really thinking about us, the people Toph saved, you'd be more concerned getting _us_ out of this desert alive!" Naruto told the Airbender, who looked at him in shock. "Listen, we'll get Appa back, but going off like this and blaming the person who _saved_ your sorry ass isn't the way to go!"

"S-Shut up!" Aang retorted, making Naruto chuckle. He shrugged the jinchuuriki's hand off his shirt, and then knelt down, clutching his staff. "I'm going after Appa…"

With that, he leapt into the air and used his staff to glide off. Katara ran towards where he was, but she was too slow.

"Aang, wait!" Katara yelled, but he was too far away to hear her. "…we better start walking; we're the only people who know about the solar eclipse, we have to get that information to Ba Sing Se."

She then stomped over to Naruto. "And why did you hit him?"

"Because he deserved it; he was blaming Toph-chan for something out of her control," Naruto replied simply, making Kakashi chuckle under his mask. "Though I can't blame him, I went off on the same tirade after I failed to bring Sasuke back."

"What do you mean?" Katara asked as Naruto shrugged.

"After we-Team Shikamaru-failed to bring Sasuke back, and after I was released from the hospital, I begged Obaa-chan to send me out again. Each mission ended in failure, so she forbade me to track Sasuke down until after I got back with Ero-sennin," Naruto replied with a chuckle. "Well, might as well get going. I hope there's a good ramen noodle shop in this Ba Sing Se you guys keep mentioning."

They all began walking and Sokka began to mumble. "Do you think if we dig out the giant owl, he'll give us a ride?"

A few hours later, Katara, Sokka, and Toph were starting to show fatigue in the searing heat in the desert. Their cheeks had reddened as they tried to siphon heat out of their bodies, and they looked over to see Hinata more or less in the same boat, due to her pale skin. Naruto panted and wiped the sweat off his forehead, and took a drink of water from the flask that Yamato had given him. Sokka panted and momentarily stopped to pull Momo up onto his head and to spread his wings.

"Kakashi…Yamato…why aren't you bothered by this heat?" Sokka asked as he wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"I've spent some time in the desert, so I know how to use my chakra to keep me cool enough to function," Kakashi replied and Yamato nodded.

"ANBU training has mostly the same type of condition training that Kakashi-san had to go through," Yamato explained as he looked back at Naruto and Sakura.

"Like that helps us!" Naruto and Sakura yelled simultaneously, and Katara couldn't help but giggle at that.

She then looked up into the air. 'Aang, where are you?'

Hinata wiped the sweat off her forehead and panted. The heat was affecting her badly, she wasn't use to any desert conditions, since no missions her team had received had gone to Suna. She drank some water, and glanced at Naruto, who, while uncomfortable, was in a better state than she was, and Sakura was too. Hinata then looked at Toph and Sokka, who were more or less in the same boat as she was.

Naruto looked back at her, and saw she was in a different shade of red than he usually saw her. "Hinata-chan, are you alright?"

"H-Hai…Naruto-kun…" Hinata replied between pants, and she drank some more water, emptying the flask that Yamato had given her for drinking water.

Kakashi noticed it too. "We need to get out of the sun…"

Toph then bumped into Sokka. "Can't you watch where you're-!"

"No," Toph replied simply, with a hint of depression in her voice. Kakashi understood what that meant; she was blaming herself for the loss of Appa.

"Right, sorry," Sokka said sheepishly as he slapped the back of his neck.

"Come on guys, we got to stick together," Katara told them, and Sokka put his hands Toph's shoulder and arms and tried to push her off of him, but they were stuck together.

"If I sweat anymore I don't think sticking together will be a problem," Sokka said as he tried to push himself off, but with one swift push to his head, the blind Earthbending Master pushed his sticky clothes off her.

"It's way too damn hot out here…" Toph said as she went to her belt to get her flask, but there was no more water in it. "Katara, can I have some water?"

Yamato tossed her an extra flask. "We're starting to run out…and we need a break."

"I'm still good to go!" Naruto cheered with false bravado, but he wiped his forehead. "Damn, it is really hot out here!"

Sakura then noticed Hinata panting more than usual. "Hinata-san, are you sure you are okay?"

"Y-Yes…" Hinata replied weakly, and she stumbled forward. "I-I just got to get use…to the heat…"

On instinct, Naruto leaped back and caught her as she collapsed. He put his hand on her forehead, and gasped. "S-She's burning up! What's wrong?"

"Damn," Kakashi cursed as they all ran over to the fallen Hyuuga.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked as everyone rushed over to her.

"Heatstroke, Naruto," Sakura replied as she ripped her sleeve, and poured some water on the ripped cloth, then she put it on Hinata's forehead. "She's not used to this heat…"

"She was fine on Beaver-san's back though," Naruto said as he knelt by her, and he touched her cheek again. It was burning up.

"Appa was higher in the air than we are now, and the air was moving at a speed which kept her body cool. Walking in this heat, with skin as pale as hers…it was a shock to her system," Sakura replied, looking up into the sky. "We need to get out of this sun…"

"On it," Yamato said as he performed the seals, and put his hands to the sand. "Mokuton: Shichuka no Jutsu (Wood Release: Four Pillars House Technique)."

Katara and Sokka gaped as a wooden house rose out of the sand, and Toph stepped forward. "What's so great?"

"Y-Y-Yamato just made a house! A real house!" Sokka stuttered as he looked at the ANBU's handiwork.

"…you're kidding me…" Toph said as she was led to the wooden house. "At least it's solid, though I can still barely see…"

Naruto gently brought Hinata inside the house and laid her down on one of the cots in the living room. Sakura returned from the kitchen with a bowl in her hand, and she poured some water into it and used a rag to dab some water from the bowl, and she handed it to the blonde jinchuuriki.

"Watch her; I'm going to try to see what else I can do. Apply cool water to her head every fifteen minutes," Sakura ordered as she took out a scroll on medical ninjutsu, and walked off.

"B-B-But, why me?" Naruto stuttered, and Sakura sighed.

"Because, idiot, she's close to you, and I think when she wakes up, she'd like to see your face," Sakura replied as she walked into the other room again.

Sokka looked around, and he opened one of the canvas doors. "I'll try to see if there's something out there that can help Hinata, okay Naruto?"

"Y-Yeah," Naruto said as Sokka exited the room, and he spotted a cactus.

"Hm…Sakura said that there may be some plants that might help Hinata out here," Sokka said as he slashed the cactus open, and Momo chattered on his shoulder.

"I wouldn't drink that if I were you," Kakashi told Sokka, who had sipped the juice out of the cactus 'bowl' that he made. "Strange plants shouldn't be touched until we know their effects on the human body, that's survival training 101 for any warrior."

"…but, this juice is actually refreshing, it might help Hinata," Sokka argued as he drunk some more, and Momo drank some too. Suddenly, the Water Tribe Warrior's pupils dilated, and the flying lemur's too, and he began to sway back and forth. "Drink cactus juice, it'll quench you, nothing's quenchier!"

Behind his mask, Kakashi frowned and dabbed his finger into the cactus juice, and put the finger to his mask to taste the juice safely. "Hmm…it seemed this water has fermented in the heat…basically becoming sake or wine…"

Momo spun around wildly in the air before crashing into the sand. The silver-haired jounin pulled the young Water Tribe warrior and lemur back into the temporary house.

_To be continued…_

Author's notes: I figured Hinata'd be the least adaptable (at first) to the desert weather. Appa provided cool air, so she had both extremes while flying with him. But due to her pale skin, she's light a magnet for the UV radiation and searing heat of the desert sun. Her body will adjust, but it'll take a while.

Please read and Review.


	6. Avatar's Rage

Chapter 6: Avatar's Rage

**Earth Kingdom's Great Desert**

Aang flew over the great desert, looking for his lost bison. He blew out from his special whistle, trying to signal Appa to come for him. But with each blow, nothing flew up to greet him. He sighed and rubbed the bruise where Naruto had hit him.

"Appa!" Aang called out, and he blew his whistle again. Still nothing and he reluctantly put his whistle in his pocket.

"_Aang cut it out! We do care for Appa, Toph did all she could!" Naruto told him angrily and the Airbender scrambled onto his feet. "Stop being a baby, the only one thinking about themselves is you."_

'…what did he do that? Can't he see…I'm looking for my best friend!' Aang thought to himself as he bore his teeth, flicked his wrist and retracted the wings into his staff. "Appa! Appa!"

He looked around as he landed, calling out his bison's name again and again. His anger kept bubbling up until he couldn't take it anymore, it was like a shaken up bottle of wine was inside of him, and he had to release the cork.

"No…NO!" Aang roared as he spun around and lifted his staff high into the sky, and then he slammed it down releasing a massive wind-blast straight into a sand dune. The release of energy was so intense, the rising cloud of kicked up sand plumed into a mushroom cloud, as if a nuclear explosion had hit the desert.

From the temporary house that Yamato had created, Sokka sat, barely coherent on the steps of the house and Katara and Kakashi was watching him. They saw the plume of dust rising in the background, and a wave of dust hit them. The silver-haired jounin, the Waterbending Master, and the drunken Water Tribe warrior covered their eyes as it ceased.

"What is that?" Katara asked as she looked as Kakashi pulled up his headband, revealing the Sharingan.

"…there was a massive release of Chakra out there…" Kakashi said as his Sharingan eye squinted, the tomoes rotating as if they were giving a telescopic vision.

"…it's a giant mushroom…!" Sokka muttered in drunken awe as he raised his hands. "Maybe it's friendly!"

"I'm going to go check on Hinata…" Katara said as she stood up and started walking into the house. "I just hope Aang's okay…"

"That was Aang," Kakashi stated and the Waterbending Master looked back at him. "He's too far away to get to on foot, but that was him releasing that energy. He needs to cool off…"

"Friendly Mushroom!" Sokka called out as he lifted his hands up high again and he swayed back and forth. "Mushy roomy friend…!"

Katara nodded, and she entered the room as a tear trickled down her cheek. 'I just hope he stays safe until he gets back to us…'

Toph was moping in a corner of the room. "…hi Katara…any sign of Aang?"

"Kakashi used his Sharingan to see him in the distance, he released this massive blast of wind into the dunes creating a mushroom cloud," Katara replied as she knelt next to the other girl. "Are you doing okay?"

"…yeah, just not everyday when one of your friends chews you out on something…" Toph replied as she wiped a tear from her eye. "I did all I could to save Appa…and he didn't listen!"

"Aang's really going through something right now," Katara said as she put her hand on her friend's shoulder. "And we all know that you did your best."

Toph sniffled softly, and wiped her nose with her forearm. "…that Naruto guy's alright…he actually defended me from that. He punched 'Twinkle Toes' didn't he?"

"I don't agree with what he did, but yes, Naruto did punch Aang after he criticized your actions," Katara replied with a small smile. "Naruto really seems to defend his 'teammates' a lot…"

"He's cool…" Toph agreed, and she smiled. "Thanks Katara, I feel better now."

"I'm going to go check on Hinata now," Katara stated as she walked away from the other young bender.

Hinata had been taken into another room that had better ventilation compared to the main 'living' room that was in the center of Yamato's grown/summoned house. The coat she was wearing prior to entering the desert was being used as a pillow to prop up her head, and there was a bowl of water near her head as well so the cloth could be dampened again and again to attempt to cool her off. Naruto sat watching her, gently wiping her forehead with the cloth that Sakura made out of her sleeve.

"How's she doing, Naruto?" Katara asked as she knelt down by the blond-haired jinchuuriki.

"…I think better, her face doesn't feel as hot as it did before," Naruto replied as he callously rubbed the Hyuuga Heiress' face gently. "Sakura-chan said she'll be fine after a few hours of cooling down…and she'll have adapted to this climate, whatever that means."

Katara nodded, and poured some water on her hands, and they began to glow. She placed them over Hinata's forehead, and the glow began to make the Hyuuga face recede from the red color that it was before to lighter shade of pink. Her breathing softened, and Katara sighed with relief.

"She's out of harm right now, but she's still a little overheated, she just needs rest right now," Katara told Naruto, who gave a smirk.

"Thanks," Naruto said as he rubbed Hinata's face again. His stomach growled, but he ignored it. 'Her skin is so soft…it's like touching silk…'

"I'm glad I could help…I'm going to wait for Aang now, if that's alright," Katara told him, and then she giggled. "Kakashi said that Sokka got himself drunk off of some cactus juice, I'd better see if he won't do anything rash. He's kind of funny right now."

"I'll be out soon, I just want to be 100 percent sure that Hinata-chan's okay," Naruto told the Waterbending Master, who nodded and left the room. His stomach growled again, and he put his hand on his stomach and winced. 'Damn it; just be quiet a little longer! I want to be sure Hinata-chan will be alright!'

His stomach ceased it's growling, and he looked down at Hinata again. He was amazed on how much she had changed since the Chuunin Exams of so long ago, she looked stronger and…beautiful, he thought. He shook that out of his head for a second, and thought how much stronger she had become while they were away.

His eyes then, unexpectedly, wandered down to her…assets, and he shook his head. 'I'm not a pervert like Ero-sennin!'

With that, he crossed his arms and pouted. His stomach began to growl again, and Hinata let out a soft moan, making him jump. She shifted in her lying position, and rolled over to face him. This surprised him, making him leap back and breathe out. He noticed her face was a few shades pinker, almost near her original color.

"W-Well, it looks like she's going to be alright now, I'll just let her sleep," Naruto said to himself as he blushed and began sweating in embarrassment, although there was no one to see it. He walked to the door and looked back as he opened it. "Sleep well, Hinata-chan."

With that, he exited the room and went towards the kitchen to get something to eat. He blushed to himself when he thought about Hinata, and wondered 'Where the hell did that come from?' as he hurried himself inside.

Night began to fall, and as the sun set, Aang glided above the dunes thinking. He couldn't get Naruto's words out of his head, and he began to feel ashamed of his harsh words towards his friends. He looked down and saw the house that Yamato grew, and mistook it for a resident of the desert.

'Maybe they've seen Appa!' Aang thought as he soared down to the ground, but he was surprised to see Kakashi and Sokka either sitting on the steps or, in the silver-haired Jounin's case, leaning back against the wall reading his book. "What are you guys doing here? Where did this house come from?"

"Yamato used a Mokuton jutsu to grow it from the ground," Kakashi replied as he looked up. "We were hoping to make more ground, but Hinata-san collapsed from heatstroke."

Aang's eyes widened. "What…?"

"Hinata-san collapsed of heatstroke earlier today, while you were off blowing some steam," Kakashi explained simply, and he saw the Avatar's horrified look. "She's in the perfect care however, Sakura has been treating her, and Naruto has been watching over her to see any change in her condition."

"…that's good…" Aang muttered sadly, and he started to walk up the steps and Sokka looked up at him, with dilated eyes. "What happened to him?"

"Drank some fermented cactus juice, so he's a little drunk right now," Kakashi replied as he turned a page in Icha Icha Paradise.

"Aang, did you see that big friendly mushroom out there?" Sokka asked drunkenly, pointing out to the horizon. "It looked big and friendly!"

Aang smirked, then just pushed open the canvas door and walked into the house. He looked around to see Toph reclining against the wall with a piece of wheat in her mouth. She was staring at the ceiling with her blind eyes, and she felt the Airbender's footsteps through the wood.

"Well looks whose back, looking to yell at me again?" Toph asked, making Aang rub his arm.

"…sorry Toph, I got angry and let it out on you," Aang replied, and then he rubbed his cheek. "Know where I can find Naruto and Katara?"

"Naruto's probably in the kitchen; don't know where Katara is. I could hear Naruto's stomach growling from here, so he's probably incredibly hungry," Toph replied as Aang nodded. "Who'd of thought you could grow something like this…"

Aang nodded, and he started walking where he thought the kitchen would be. He opened the canvas door, sliding it over and saw Naruto cooking up some of his favorite ramen. Good thing he decided to take some in his pack, or else he'd be on cold turkey from his favorite food for a long while. He turned around with a hot bowl of the noodle-soup, and saw Aang coming towards him.

"So finally stopped acting like a brat?" Naruto joked as he sniffed his ramen, and Aang breathed out as he ground his teeth.

"…yes, you were right, I shouldn't have acted that way towards you guys," Aang said as he watched Naruto sit down, and Katara walked in. "How's Hinata?"

"She's doing much better, thanks to Sakura-chan and Katara-chan," Naruto replied as the Waterbending Master walked over.

"Yes, her fever's gone and now she's just resting. Hinata's body will be better prepared to handle the heat of the desert after this," Katara added, and she looked at the Airbender. "Any luck finding Appa?"

Aang shook his head sadly, and Naruto sighed. "We'll find him, nii-san, you can count on that," he added, showing off Rock Lee's good-guy pose, and his teeth actually glinted. "That's a promise you can count on for a lifetime."

"What was that thing you just did?" Aang asked as Naruto grinned.

"Fuzzy Eyebrows 'Good Guy' pose, that his sensei Maito Gai taught to him," Naruto replied with a grin. "Found it's a great way to pledge a promise, so I just copied what Fuzzy Eyebrows does."

"Who's Fuzzy Eyebrows?" Katara asked, not getting his nickname for Konoha's Beautiful Green Beast.

"Oh, yeah, Rock Lee, one of the best taijutsu fighters in Konoha," Naruto replied, and he grinned. "Because he can't do ninjutsu or genjutsu, he only uses hand-to-hand fighting or taijutsu in combat. He's the hardest working guy I've ever seen as well, and he's a powerful ninja."

"Sounds like a cool guy," Katara said as Naruto nodded. Kakashi entered the kitchen.

"We'll have to be moving out soon, since Hinata-san will be alright," Kakashi informed them. He noticed a somber look pass onto Aang's face. "Something wrong, Aang?"

"We won't survive without Appa, we all know that," Aang told them, making Naruto laugh. "What?"

"You, you've already given up hope after I gave you the good-guy pose! We can't lose hope, nii-san," Naruto told him.

"Come on Aang, we can do this if we all work together," Katara added, as she turned to Kakashi and Naruto. "Right, Naruto, Kakashi?"

"Yep, that's right. As long as we stay together as a team, we will survive this, get Beaver-san back, and then get to Ba Sing Se. After that, we kick ass all the way to the Fire Lord's doorstep," Naruto told Aang, who still looked somber.

"So, any ideas on how to even find Ba Sing Se then?" Aang asked Kakashi and the blond genin.

"We'll use the star maps that Sokka brought out of the Library," Kakashi replies as he smirks underneath his mask. "Though we should have brought some warmer clothing off of Appa's saddle…" the airbender's head immediately sulks at the mention of his bison's name. "…since the desert has a climate of extremes, incredibly hot during daytime, freezing cold around midnight."

"We might as well get going then," Katara said as she stood up, and stretched her legs. "We have enough water on us to last a few weeks; hopefully it'll be enough to get us out of this place."

Sakura walked into the room with a slightly groggy Hinata. "So what's the diagnosis, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked with a grin.

"Hinata will be fine, just has to take it easy for a couple hours," Sakura replied with a smile, and Hinata began to blush.

"I'm sorry I slowed everyone down today…" Hinata muttered and Naruto shook his head at that.

"It's okay, you're better and that's all that matters," Naruto said with his trademark grin, making the pink-haired kunoichi raise an eyebrow.

Hinata began to blush and put her hands to her face in surprise at what Naruto said, and he chuckled nervously. "Naruto always will watch out for a teammate Hinata…" Sakura stated with a lopsided smile, and Aang and Katara chuckled at the scene.

"I'm all packed up here and ready to send the house back," Yamato informed everyone in the kitchen, hauling a wooden backpack on his back.

"Sokka's drunk, so we should be careful…" Kakashi informed them, making them laugh. "He could be a danger to us and himself, so we'll watch out for him.

They all nodded as Toph and Sokka walked, or in case of the latter, staggered into the room. The Earthbending Master was clearly ready to set off; she had one of the ANBU Captain's wooden backpacks fasten to her back.

"I'm all set too, ready to carry my own weight…" Toph started with a grin, as if she could feel the look that Aang and Katara were giving her. "…and help the team."

Kakashi looked around, his former/current students smirking at the blind Earthbending Master's mannerism. "Before we go any further, since we are all a team now, and Appa is one of our teammates, we should all remember this: one who abandons a mission is trash, but those who abandon their teammates to death-they are _lower_ than trash. So that's why we never leave a teammate behind, and that's why we're going to get Appa back."

Everyone agreed at that, and Aang started feeling better from the silver-haired Jounin's statement. Everyone helped each other get ready for the journey, and they exited the house Yamato grew, and it sank back into the sand, it's usefulness temporarily over.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Land of Fire, near Konoha**

Konoha Chuunin Aburame Shino and Inuzuka Kiba, with his large dog Akamaru, bound through the forest, returning from a routine D-Class Mission in one of the smaller villages near Konoha. Their former sensei, Yuhi Kurenai didn't attend the mission, she was aiding her lover Sarutobi Asuma recover from an attack the Akatsuki inflicted upon him. And since Hinata was missing with Naruto's team, they were two members short during their mission. The dog shinobi furrowed his eyebrows as he leapt to a branch and stopped.

"Why the hell did Hinata have to end up missing with Naruto's lousy team, she could get hurt!" Kiba growled as Shino stopped at a tree-branch above and across from him. The dog shinobi cared for the Hyuuga Heiress as an older brother cared for a younger sibling, and was very worried about her welfare.

"You know as well as I do, Hinata-san is strong enough to take care of herself. And Naruto-san and Sakura-san are strong enough to aid her and protect her if she ever ran into trouble, as well as the legendary copy-ninja Kakashi-sensei and ANBU Captain Yamato-sama are leading them, she should be more than alright when Jiraiya-sama finds a way to return them here," Shino stated in his stoic manner, and Kiba sighed at the bug using shinobi's logic. He then sat down on the branch and his large dog Akamaru barked, and Kiba nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, you're probably right Shino; I'm just worried over…" Kiba started, and his nose twitched. "We have company."

Shino nodded, and leapt further into the canopy with Kiba and Akamaru to conceal themselves. The bug user deployed several of his Kikai (Destruction) Bugs to survey what the unknown intruders. There were a troop of twenty men, wearing strange red armor and armed with spears marching through the forest beneath them, and from what Kiba and Shino noted; they were well trained soldiers. One of the bug user's insects crawled on a leaf to get a closer look and listen.

"General Mao has ordered us to survey the area and start construction of a base near the village," one of the soldiers ordered while Shino's bug listened in. "This will become the foothold for the Fire Nation to invade, and we'll make Fire Lord Ozai proud!"

The soldiers all gave a hearty yell, feeling victory would soon be there. Shino's bug flew up and informed the bug user of the information. Shino's eyebrows raised, and Kiba noted that.

"So what's the deal, are they a division of the Daimyo's army?" Kiba asked in a whisper. "That looks like a symbol for the Land of Fire."

Shino shook his head after he listened to his bug's information. "They seem like Land of Fire and the Daimyo's Soldiers, yet their symbol, instead of being red or white is a black flame. They also refer to where they come from as the 'Fire Nation', which is ruled by a 'Fire Lord' named Ozai."

Kiba nodded. "Then what are they doing here?"

"Apparently making a base camp to invade Konoha," Shino replied simply as his stood up, and held out his arms. His bugs began flowing out from underneath his sleeves and they began to form a swarming mass around them. "Before we get back to Konoha, we'd better stop them."

"Right!" Kiba cheered softly, and Akamaru added his own enthusiastic yet quiet bark. "Farming really doesn't give me a workout, hopefully these guys can oblige."

"Be careful, we don't know the full extent of their abilities," Shino warned stoically, but his teammate had already leapt into the formation of Fire Nation soldiers with a kunai drawn.

Shino sighed as he joined his teammate, and the Fire Nation soldiers all pointed their spears at the dog ninja. Akamaru landed momentarily, and began barking viciously at the new enemies spears, grabbing onto the stave of one of their spears and throwing them into the tree.

"Men, we have intruders!" the captain, or what appeared to be the captain of the troop roared. "Kill them!"

"Yeah, right," Kiba muttered as he dodged a thrust from a nearby spear, and used his Kunai to shatter it. He then sank down, almost crouching, and he smirked as his fangs enlarged. "Shikyaku no Jutsu! (Four Legs Technique!)"

Chakra began wafting off his arms and legs as his muscles and tendons were supercharged with energy, and his fingernails grew to large claws. He then charged the closest Fire Nation Soldier, slamming his elbow right into his enemy's gut, shattering the man's armor. The Fire Nation Soldier went flying, and he ended up sprawled against a tree trunk, twitching slightly from the attack.

"How was that?" Kiba asked with bravado. "Because I'm not done yet!"

Suddenly, a couple of the masked soldiers fired several blasts of flame at Kiba using a punching motion. The dog shinobi leaped back, surprised, and he continued to dodge the blasts in surprise. Akamaru, who was dealing with several Fire Nation soldiers leapt towards his master, using the Tsuuga (Piercing Fang) to deflect the fire blasts, and Kiba hopped onto him when his dog landed.

"Man, what kind of jutsu's are those?" Kiba asked as Akamaru began bounding between the trees to avoid the fire blasts. "They don't even use hand seals!"

Akamaru barked as he leapt over a spear and charged right for a few other soldiers. "Where's Shino, damn it!"

Shino was observing in the bushes what the Fire Nation soldiers were doing. 'Interesting…they don't need to use hand seals to perform Fire Jutsu's…'

His bugs flew off to scout out the area some more. Something large and heavy was plowing through the forest, knocking down trees like they were saplings. From the vibrations the bug-shinobi could feel, it was on wheels and they could move independently from each other. It could be trouble…

Shino watched his teammate and his partner dodge the fire blasts, and Kiba tossed a few kunai which the fire users dodged. Another one of the soldiers had joined in, it was the captain, lobbing fireballs at Kiba and Akamaru through punches and kicks.

"They're Konoha Shinobi men, do not go easy on them!" the captain ordered, throwing a large blast of fire at Kiba, knocking the dog shinobi off his steed.

"Ouch!" Kiba yelled, and he patted the fire off black jacket, and took it off, revealing his samurai-esque plate armor. He grinned. "Looks like I have to get serious…"

He took a little pack from his belt, and tossed a pill into his mouth. His muscles tensed and his eyes widened, Kiba took on a feral look as his chakra was increased. The pill he took was a soldier pill, and he tossed one to Akamaru. His dog swallowed the pill in one gulp, and his fur turned fire red and he increased in size. Akamaru let out a roar, which made the normal Fire Nation soldiers step back.

"Alright! Now we'll kick your asses!" Kiba cheered as the chakra swirled around his body, and he dodged a fire blast and leaped onto Akamaru's back, doing a hand seal. "Juujin Bushin (Beast Human Clone)!"

Instantly, Akamaru transformed into an exact copy of Kiba, and they both charged one of the Fire Blasters, as Kiba nicknamed them as such. They roared and the dog shinobi tossed a smoke bomb into the fray, blinding the Fire Blasters. Several fireballs exploded out of the smoke cloud, the soldier clearly not being able to see the two Kibas. They leapt into the air, roaring "GATSUUGA (Double Piercing Fang)!" and they spun at incredible speeds, and slammed into the Fire Blaster, sending him slamming into one of the oridinary soldiers.

"YA!" the Captain roared, sending a massive fire blast aimed at the Kibas. It slammed into one of them, and yell of pain was heard.

"Damn!" Kiba cursed as the Beast Clone Jutsu wore off, and in a puff of smoke Akamaru became visible again.

"I don't see what's so great about ninjas if a bender on my level could do that…" the Captain said arrogantly, sending fire into his palm, making a dagger with the flame. Kiba instinctively pulled out another kunai. "Now, you will die."

"He will not," the voice belonging to Shino said. "Unless, of course, you want all your men to die here."

"Show yourself!" the Captain ordered, and the Bug User leaped out of the bushes, his hands engulfed in a swarm of Kikai Bugs. The Captain's eyes narrowed. "You actually expect to beat me an my other fire benders with _bugs_?"

"Yes," Shino replied flatly, and behind his glasses his eyes equally narrowed.

The Firebending Captain smirked evilly, and launched five simultaneous fireballs at Shino, taking several steps with each punch. The bug using shinobi leaped into the air to avoid the blasts, and the other standing firebender joined in. Kiba watched as his teammate was hit by one of the blasts, and gasped. The Captain smirked, but it faded when the burning human dissolved into several hundred thousand insects, all of which were unharmed by the fireball.

"What the hell?" the Captain muttered as Shino reappeared in a corner of his eye, and he shot another blast of flame at the bug-shinobi. Again, the result was the same, but he failed to notice several of the insects landed on himself and his subordinate. The Kikai bugs crawled underneath their armor before they could notice, and he began to look around. "Come out, you coward!"

Shino then rose out of the ground, with a kunai drawn, and he placed it at the other Firebender's neck. "I suggest you surrender if you don't want your men, and yourself to die."

"Like hell!" the Captain roared, slamming his foot down and thrusting his fist out in a punch, expecting a blast of fire to fly out of his fist, but all he got was a tiny blast that fizzled out. "What the hell?" He tried again, but this time no blasts came out at all.

Suddenly, several of his soldiers collapsed, and he looked around in disbelief. "I placed several of my Kikai bugs on your men with each blast of fire you shot at me. There are several hundred crawling beneath your armor, and your friend's here. The reason why you can't fire anymore blasts is because they've started eating off more than your excess chakra. In a few minutes, you and your men will be little more than husks of dried out meat."

Kiba chuckled lightly, and a few blue lines seemed to appear on his face. 'That's Shino for you…' Even three years of being teammates, the dog shinobi was still freaked out at Shino's callousness after executing a genius plan to use his bugs to their full advantage.

"W-Why weren't your bugs burned to death by my fire blasts?"

"They individually put up a chakra shield to shrug off your flames," Shino replied simply, holding the kunai closer to the firebending soldier's neck.

The Fire Nation Captain looked at his hands as he saw several bugs crawling on them. He let out a bloodcurdling scream as all the bugs came out of his armor, making themselves visible to him. He tried in vain to shake them off, but it was no use. He sweated profusely, and then collapsed.

His subordinate's eyes rolled back into his head as he too collapsed, and Shino let him fall. Akamaru limped over; his leg had a first degree burn on it. Kiba was relatively unharmed, except for a few minor burns. He walked over his partner, and began to take out a salve of healing cream that Hinata had made for them a month ago. He tabbed his fingers into the white cream, and rubbed it gently on his dog's leg when rumbling was felt.

"What the hell is that?" Kiba asked as he looked around, trying to find the source of the rumbling.

"We should make ourselves scarce," Shino told his teammate, who nodded and they leaped into the trees. Akamaru leapt behind one of the large branches, due to his wound making it unable for him to get into the treetops.

"I suppose your bugs told you what was coming for us," Kiba asked in a harsh whisper.

"It's apparently an armored vehicle, self-propelled, and weighs about 10-20 tonnes," Shino replied in his stoic manner. "It is propelled by four large wheels with spikes on them, and seems to have a turret on top."

"Is that all? We're screwed," Kiba shrugged as the vehicle came into view. It pushed down multiple trees before coming to a stop in the area of the ambush. He glanced at where Akamaru was, and he sighed in relief when he saw that his partner had gone deeper into the woods. "Well, what's the plan?"

"We wait," Shino told his teammate simply, sending some Kikai bugs down from his sleeve to make them crawl down from the tree. They moved under the vehicle as a hatch on top of the turret opened, and a Fire Nation soldier peeked out.

"What happened here…?" he asked as he looked around, and hopped out of the hatch. The bugs suddenly started to crawl into the vehicle, keeping themselves silent and hidden, and crawled around the black shadows inside to keep themselves hidden from the rest of the crew.

The Fire Nation Soldier walked to the unconscious Firebending Captain, and bent down to shake him. "Sir! General Mao ordered you to…" he stopped mid-sentence as he got a good look at the Captain's withered face. "AH!"

The Captain's face looked like it had dried out and been mummified, and the Soldier looked around in fright to see most of the soldiers and the other Firebender in the same state. He then saw the unconscious soldiers, and then a yell came from the vehicle he came out of. He looked to see the crew running out of it, covered in a swarm of insects.

"What the hell is happening here?" the Soldier asked in fear, and suddenly a kunai appeared at his throat.

"An ambush," Shino told him as he held the kunai closer to the soldier's throat. "Surrender."

The Fire Nation soldier dropped his spear, and raised his hands. He looked as his crew writhed around in pain on the ground, and suddenly they stopped. Shino's bugs then crawled off their dried out corpses, crawling back up the bug user's body and disappearing into holes on his face.

Kiba walked towards the vehicle, and slammed his hand into its armored hull. "First off, mind telling us what the hell this thing is?"

"We'll take him for interrogation by Ibiki-sama, to see how much he knows," Shino said as Kiba nodded, and he looked at the vehicle. "A team will have to be sent back to retrieve the machine however."

Kiba nodded and he tied some rope around the Fire Nation soldier's wrists, and Akamaru tackled him. The dog shinobi laughed as his partner smothered his face with his tongue, making Kiba laugh and push his dog off of him. After a few minutes, they left the scene, bounding off for Konoha.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Earth Kingdom's Great Desert**

Navigating through the use of the stars, Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Kakashi, Yamato, Sokka, Katara, Aang, and Toph had made it quite a ways through the desert. The young Avatar was starting to feel crestfallen about not being able to find his bison, but the words of the blond jinchuuriki still burned in his ears. Right now, they had to focus on staying alive and then finding Appa.

"So how are we doing on water, Katara-san?" Kakashi asked, and the waterbending master looked into her pack.

"We have enough to last two weeks, at the most," Katara replied, and everyone nodded.

"If we run out of water by then, I think I can create some more," Yamato said as Katara, Toph, Sokka, and Aang stopped.

"What do you mean 'create some more'?" Toph asked as she stumbled forward.

"Just what I meant, I could create a small river, pond, or waterfall if I needed," Yamato replied simply as they continued walking. "But since we don't need any extra water right now, I don't feel like wasting chakra out here."

Sokka, Aang, Katara, and Toph were just silent at his reply, and they began walking again. The avatar continued to look down, and Katara saw it. She saw how vulnerable and slightly unstable Aang was becoming, and she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"We will get him back, Aang," Katara told him, and he nodded as they continued walking.

Kakashi checked the map and looked up into the sky to trace the stars. He smiled underneath his mask; he rolled the map and continued walking. Hinata looked up into the sky when she heard buzzing, and her mouth dropped slightly as she saw several large wasp like creatures with vulture necks and heads.

"What are those things?" Hinata asked, pointing into the sky as several of the vulture wasps began circling over them.

"Buzzard Wasps, they live in the deserts of the world, scavenging off of the dead things that fall in the wastelands of the world," Aang replied as he watched the pattern of the circling buzzard wasps.

"The circle birds look like they want to have some fun…" Sokka mumbled in his drunken stupor, and Toph pulled him along.

Naruto looked up at the sky. "Well, none of us are dead yet…"

As they continued walking, the moon rose fully. It was a full moon, and with hardly a cloud in the sky, it gave almost as much light as the daylight sun. The nine of them trudged up another large sand dune, when Toph yawned. Kakashi realized the four younger members of the new 'team' were starting to get tired, and he lifted his hand.

"We need to rest here," Kakashi told them, and he looked up into the sky. "Thirty minutes should do it."

"Thirty minutes? Are you kidding me?" Toph asked as she sat down. "That's hardly enough time to get some sleep."

"We're on a time-table; we have to go with the night. We can get a full night of sleep in the daytime, when we'll rest," Kakashi told the blind Earthbending Master, who harrumphed at that.

They all sat down on the cool sand, and Naruto decided to try to keep everyone's spirits up with some of the missions he did when he was younger. Sokka, still drunk from the cactus juice he drank fell into a deep sleep, and Momo began to bury him the sand. Sakura began to show Toph the brail scrolls she had, and the blind Earthbender nodded and began tracing her fingers over the paper.

Yamato went into a carefully timed sleep to recuperate his chakra, Katara practiced her waterbending techniques with Hinata, and Aang just curled up and began to mope. After thirty minutes, the time allotted by Kakashi was passing quickly, and he told the Waterbending Master to wake anyone up who was still asleep.

"Come on, get up, we have to go," Katara said as she put her hands on top of the sand that was covering Sokka and she gently shook her brother.

Sokka yawned and groaned as he sat up, knocking the sand off of him, and his head twisted to the right a strange expression was plastered on his face. Toph leaned forward, and smacked her lips.

"Yesterday my mouth tasted like mud, now it just tastes like sand, I never thought I miss the taste of mud so much," Toph said as she Katara tossed her a water flask, careful to aim it at her waist. "Thanks Katara."

Naruto got up and stretched. "Sitting or sleeping on sand bites. It's not cushiony!"

Yamato woke himself up, and he squinted his eyes momentarily to adjust back to the nighttime darkness. Katara walked over to Aang, who was curled up on his side in the sand.

"I'm awake," Aang said as he continued to look away. "I couldn't sleep."

"Well, we have to get moving if we want to get out of this sand bed," Katara told him gently, and his eyes shifted to look at the sky, and he sat up.

"See something, Aang?" Kakashi asked as he put his book away.

Aang looked up into the sky right at the moon as a blob floated above them, and his eyes lit up. "Appa!"

"Where?" Naruto asked as he looked up into the sky.

Aang and everyone but Sokka stood up and looked into the sky. "Appa? Now why would Princess Yue need him? She's the moon, she flies by herself!" Sokka ranted in his drunken stupor, grabbing Momo's tail and rubbing it on his face.

The Avatar squinted to get a closer look, but to his disappointment, the blob he saw in the light of the moon wasn't his bison. His face fell slightly, eyes cast down to the sand and Katara sighed.

"…it's just a cloud," Katara said with disappointment in her voice. "…wait, a cloud!"

"What's so special about that?" Naruto asked as the Waterbending Master turned to Aang.

"Just so we have enough water, here, fly up and bend the water from that cloud into my pouch," Katara told Aang as she handed her leather flask to the Avatar, who looked at her slightly annoyed.

He grabbed it and put it on his shoulder, opened the canvas wings on his staff, and took off into the sky. Katara watched him go up, and she subconsciously shivered at the cold look he gave her. Aang was normally cheerful, but ever since Appa was captured, his mood was in a deep depression. She turned to Naruto, who shook his head at his younger friend's actions.

Aang screened the cloud twice, flying through it each time and erasing it from the skyline. Naruto squeezed his fist again, his anger rising at the Avatar's new attitude again. Aang swooped down, tossed Katara back her flask and landed, kicking up dust as the canvas wings retracted back into his staff.

"…wow, there's hardly any water in there," Katara muttered as she looked into her flask to see just a tiny bit of water.

"I'm sorry okay? It's a desert cloud I did all I could, what's anyone else doing, what are you doing?" Aang asked as he pointed his staff at Katara, and Naruto pushed it away.

"We're trying to survive," Naruto growled his hand still on the staff and he grabbed it and started to squeeze. "You didn't even _try_ to bend water out of that cloud, did you? I thought you were freaking _done_ with your temper tantrums about Appa!"

"N-Naruto-kun…" Hinata started, and Sakura put her hand on her friends shoulder.

"No, Naruto's right," Sakura stated as she stepped forward. "Aang, we need to work together as a team, for both getting out of this pit and finding Appa. You need to grow up and _stop_ this."

"Both Naruto and Sakura are quite right, Aang," Kakashi stated with a sigh. "You can't let your emotions fly like this, since your not only putting yourself in danger, but others as well."

Aang looked around in disbelief, and he started shaking in rage. But, he saw the look on Katara's face.

"…I was trying to keep us all together…" Katara said quietly, a stray tear dropping out of her left eye. Kakashi handed her the map to get her mind off Aang's outburst, and she looked at it. "Let's just keep moving…" She began walking away, leading the group. "We need to go in this direction."

They continued walking, Aang at the back of the group looking downward. Naruto was standing next to Hinata and Sakura, Kakashi and Yamato were at the head of the group with Katara, and Sokka and Toph were in the middle of the group. The Earthbending Master tripped and fell, kicking up dust. Everyone stopped and looked at her, as she rubbed her foot. There was something jutting out of the sand.

"Toph-chan, are you okay?" Hinata asked as Toph kept rubbing her leg and groaned in pain.

"Crud! I'm so sick of not feeling where I'm going!" Toph yelled as she continued to rub her foot. "And what idiot buried a boat in the middle of a desert?"

"A boat?" Katara and Sakura asked. The Waterbending Master ran over to the protruding object.

"Believe me, I kicked it hard enough to feel plenty of vibrations," Toph replied as she finished rubbing her foot sourly, and Sokka stumbled to face them.

"This could be useful," Yamato said as Katara started to wipe the dust off the protruding bow of the boat, and Aang walked over and raised his staff.

Katara stepped away as he swung his staff, uncovering the entirety of the vessel. Naruto, the Waterbending Master, Hinata, and Sakura climbed up to the small bridge of the sand boat, and Katara's hopes rose.

"It's one of the gliders those Sandbenders used!" Katara exclaimed as she looked at the wooden pedestal in the middle of the small bridge. "It's got some kind of compass on it!"

"Compass? That could be the key to getting out of this dustbowl," Naruto said as he leaped up onto the bridge, and Hinata and Sakura climbed up too. Both he and Katara looked at the compass, and smirked.

"Yeah, I bet it can point us out of here!" Katara cheered as Kakashi and Yamato walked up.

"Nice job, Toph, you discovered a way for us to survive here," Kakashi congratulated the blind Earthbender, who grinned.

"Okay, it was _completely_ intentional, then," Toph said with a wide grin, and Yamato helped her onto the sand glider.

"Of course," Kakashi said as he grinned under his mask.

Katara tapped the glass over the needle on the compass, making the needle pulse, swinging a tiny bit. "Aang, you can bend a breeze so we can sail it! We're going to make it!"

"Great idea, Katara-chan!" Naruto grinned as he looked around. Sokka was laughing and grinning stupidly as he buried a sleeping Momo in the sand. "…alright Sokka, enough with the drunken stupidity! You're worse than oba-chan is when she's had a few dozen!"

Sokka just grinned stupidly, giving the blond jinchuuriki a double thumbs up as the flying lemur stirred underneath the sand. After a few seconds of getting the glider ready to sail, the sail was opened and Aang threw a wave of wind into the cloth, and they were all propelled forward.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Konoha**

Outside the interrogation chamber, Tsunade waited for the results of the master interrogator, Morino Ibiki, who was giving the interrogation to the captured Fire Nation soldier. After Shino and Kiba had told her of the small battle they had with the Fire Nation Soldiers, she was intrigued at the method of fighting three of the soldiers used, creating fireballs without using jutsus, and shooting them from any part of their body. She had dispatched two Jounin Squads to retrieve the vehicle from the battle site, as well as dispose of the bodies.

Ibiki walked out of the interrogation chamber, his lips pursed. "I'll say one thing for him; his mind is very resilient to the standard techniques."

"Did you get anything out of him? Where he came from, and who sent him here?" Tsunade asked, and the scarred master interrogator smirked.

"Of course," Ibiki said as he began walking with the Hokage. "The vehicle he and his comrades traveled in, he called a tank. It's powered by coal, and to attack targets, a member of the crew, a 'firebender' shoots a blast of flame out of the turret."

Tsunade nodded, and pursed her lips. "I assume you retrieved some more information?"

"The Fire Nation he comes from has been on a war of conquest for at least a century, their current leader is a man known as the Fire Lord, Ozai," Ibiki replied, and he sighed. "He was proud to brag his nation's progress in the war. Apparently, where he came from, they completely wiped out a faction known as the Air Nomads in the first years of the war-complete genocide."

Godaime shuddered at the thought of an entire race being wiped out. "And what else has he told you of this war?"

"A Southern Water Tribe has nearly been wiped out in this war, leaving only a small village of elderly, women, and children, since all the men were called off to fight," Ibiki continued, and he placed his hand on the wall. "Some of the stories of the war were sick, even by the standards set by the Great Shinobi War of nearly sixteen years ago, unspeakable atrocities…which he gladly bragged about. The Northern Water Tribe has survived a massive assault by the Fire Nation, led by an Admiral Zhao. The fleet they sent initially took most of the city, but was pushed back by the 'Waterbenders' and someone called the 'Avatar', who apparently is the last surviving Airbender, of the Air Nomads."

"What else?" Tsunade asked after a few seconds of pause, letting the information of this war the soldier Team 8 had captured sink in.

"The Fire Nation has also launched a new offensive on a fourth, and final nation, the Earth Kingdom. They have conquered nearly 59 percent of the landmass that the Earth Kingdom occupies, including this city, which from what I gather is an extremely strategic point, Omashu, during the last offensive. Apparently, they are aiming to claim the Earth Kingdom capital of Ba Sing Se by the end of the month," Ibiki finished, and he sighed. "Even though he didn't tell me, these Fire Nation soldiers appearances just wreaks of Orochimaru's doing."

"Agreed," Tsunade said grimly with a nod. "Ibiki, get as much as you can out of him. We have to get prepared to defend the village, since apparently these Fire Nation soldiers are preparing an invasion force to destroy Konoha."

Ibiki nodded, and began walking back down the hall. "Hokage-sama, we have to be prepared for anything…"

"You think I don't know that, I am Hokage after all," Tsunade said with a smirk, but a bead of sweat dropped down her face. "I'll send word to all our allies, the battle lines will be drawn before they are needed."

Ibiki nodded, and walked back into the interrogation chamber, cracking his knuckles as he planned his next method. Tsunade walked away, attempting in her mind to contemplate the information Ibiki just told her. A century of war seems unbelievable, and there would be _millions_ dead by the end of the war…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Earth Kingdom Desert, Team Avatar's Sand-skiff**

The skiff sped over the sands of the desert at a very fast pace due to Aang's Airbending. Every few seconds he pulled the air into his hands and tossed a gust of wind into the sail to propel it on at a very high speed. They were going in the direction that the compass was pointing to, and it was becoming clear that they weren't heading north.

"The needle on this compass doesn't seem to be pointing north according to my charts," Katara told everyone as she pulled up a star chart to look at it.

"Take it easy little lady, I'm sure the sand folks who built this baby know how to get around here," Sokka said lazily as he dangled his legs off the back of the small bridge, holding onto Momo's tail firmly.

"Then where are we going?" Sakura asked, her jade eyes, looking over the dunes.

Naruto squinted as he looked around. "I think that compass is busted. Kakashi-sensei, don't you know how to make a working one?"

"Yes, but that would waste water," Kakashi told his student with a grin under his mask. "If we weren't in a desert, and had ample water, sure, I would make a compass, but since we are in a desert, we can't waste what little water we have."

As they continued to glide over the sands, Katara saw a large object looming in the distance. "That's what the compass is pointing to, that giant rock! It must be the magnetic center of the desert."

"A rock? Yes! Let's go!" Toph cheered as she pumped her fist.

"Maybe we'll be able to find some water there!" Katara added, and Yamato looked at the rock.

"And some shelter that I won't have to use my chakra to make," Yamato said with a grin.

"Maybe we can find some Sandbenders…" Aang said darkly, pushing more air into the sail.

"Aang-nii-san, don't do anything stupid, alright?" Naruto told Aang sharply, and the Avatar huffed at that.

Hinata couldn't help but giggle at that, and she blushed at Naruto's attitude. "I-I think we'll be fine, Naruto-kun…"

A few minutes later, they stopped at the massive rock, which was more like a mountain sticking out of the sea of sand. It dwarfed the sand glider; it would take near dawn to climb up the rock to reach the top.

Naruto, Sokka, Aang, Kakashi, Yamato, Sakura, and Hinata were the first to reach the top, and they stood at the edge of the rock watching the sun rise. Katara pulled herself up and Toph followed, and the Waterbending Master looked at the sun rise. It was a beautiful sight.

"Ah…finally!" Toph sighed in contented as she slammed into the rock, and proceeded to make a rock angel in the outcrop. "Solid ground…"

"We might as well check these caves. There may be drinkable water in the depths of this rock," Kakashi said as they all walked to the entrance of one of the caves.

As they walked in, Sokka breathed out. "I think my head is starting to clear out the cactus juice…and look!" He then wiped what looked like honey off the wall, and put it to his mouth, and immediately spat it out. "Tastes like rotten penguin meat! Oh…I feel woozy…"

"You've been hallucinating on cactus juice all day and then you just lick something you find stuck to a wall in a cave?" Katara asked her brother in angry disbelief.

"And I thought Naruto was dense, but this takes the cake!" Sakura added, walking over.

"Are you really that stupid Sokka, did the stuff you drink suck out your brain?" Naruto yelled with annoyance in his voice.

'Sokka-kun…' Hinata winced. '…sometimes you act more…dense…than Naruto-kun…'

"I have a natural curiosity," Sokka told them, looking up from his slouched.

Toph then touched the wall, her body picking up the vibrations. "I don't think this is an normal cave…this was carved, by something."

"Yeah…look at the shape…" Aang said as he looked around the cave.

"Hinata-san, please use your Byakugan to try to see if anything is still in here," Kakashi advised as the Hyuuga nodded, and the veins began bulging around her eyes.

Toph began picking up vibrations, and Hinata's eyes widened. "There's a swarm of those buzzard wasps in here!" Hinata exclaimed in fear.

"They're coming for us!" Toph added as they all began running out of the cave.

As they ran out, Kakashi took out several shuriken as the buzzard wasps pursed them. Several buzzard wasps flew out of the caves and surrounded them. Toph nearly fell while she was running, and Momo flew above the vulture-like insects. Hinata, Sakura, Naruto, and Yamato drew kunai, and prepared themselves to fight off the insects.

Kakashi tossed his handful of kunai at two insects, cutting them down and killing them. Aang used his staff to pull up wind and toss it at a charging insect. Yamato tossed a explosive tag onto one of the buzzard wasps, and one massive explosion engulfed three of the buzzard wasps at once.

One buzzard wasp swooped down to attack Katara, only to be caught off by her water whip. Another tried to get her from behind, only to be met by Sakura's fist, sending the bird-like insect careening back into the hive, and nearly half of the holed out rock top collapsed. The Waterbending Master looked back and saw the aftermath of the pink-haired medical kunoichi's strength, and she flashed a smile.

"I got your back!" Sakura told her friend, and Katara nodded.

Several of the buzzard wasps began to swarm at Hinata, who had put her kunai away after dispatching several of the wasps by herself. She assumed the stance of her family, Jyuuken, and activated her Byakugan. As the buzzing oversized insects charged, she through out her hands and slapped each wasp away. All the wasps kept diving at her, and she just shifted her footing and prevented any of them from reaching her. She span as several nearly broke her defense, and she yelled "Kaiten (Rotation)!", blowing them away and carving a small crater out of ground.

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" Naruto yelled as he created several clones to attack the wasps, beating them down or cutting their wings off with kunai. The jinchuuriki then took out a scroll from his pack, did a few seals, and in a puff of smoke he summoned two katana swords. "Sokka, catch!"

Sokka, who had been using his short machete to try to cut down the wasps turned and grabbed the katana. "Huh, why do I need this?" He then looked at the sword. "And where did you get this?"

"Never mind that now, use it for reach!" Naruto yelled as he leapt into the fray with his summoned sword, cutting down several wasps with one slash. "That dinky little thing you are using now won't give you the speed or cutting strength to get through these things skins!"

"Hey! My machete is not 'dinky'!" Sokka yelled as Toph sensed one of the wasps landing to try to sneak up on her.

The blind Earthbending Master's feet turned and she raised her hands, making a pillar of rock shoot out of the ground, sending the wasp into the air. She heard one buzzing around Sokka, and she lifted a rock and tossed it, missing the wasp by several meters and made it almost crash into Sokka.

"What are you doing? That rock almost crushed me!" Sokka yelled as he raised his hands into the air.

"Sorry, but I can't tell where they are in the air!" Toph retorted as she looked around, and the same wasp buzzed away.

"I got this one!" Sokka said as he charged after the wasp, and he brought the katana Naruto gave him into a vertical slash, and then he did plenty of other slashes, hitting only air.

"There's nothing there!" Katara told her brother as she used her water whip to slam into Sakura's fist, which sent it flying, breaking up from the kunoichi's explosive strength.

"I guess my head isn't as clear as I thought," Sokka told everyone as he held the katana up vertically.

"We have to get out of here," Kakashi said as he used his kunai to decapitate one of the wasps. "We'll be running out of energy and weapons if this continues."

Suddenly, a buzzard wasp swooped down and grabbed Momo, and began to fly off to the horizon. "Momo-chan!" Hinata yelled as she dispatched another wasp with her Jyuuken style.

"I'm not losing anyone else out here," Aang said with determination, and he flicked his staff to open the canvas wings, and flew off after the wasp.

"Come on, we're getting out of here," Katara told the rest of them, and everyone nodded.

"Line formation, Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, you take up the front while Yamato and I will take the back. Katara, keep the middle of the line safe," Kakashi ordered as everyone nodded.

A few seconds, they were all climbing the path of the massive rock. Kakashi slashed at one of the wasps that was pursuing from the rear, and hit another with a kick. Sakura used her strength to slam away a wasp with her fist. A wooden vine shot out of the rocks and hit two wasps like a spear, impaling them and then tossing them down to the earth. Hinata used the first two strikes of the Hakke Rokoujuuyon Shou to kill two more wasps, and she continued to slide across the rocky path carefully. Naruto created four more bushins, which tackled the buzzard wasps that were coming at their front, and when one got into his range, he slammed a Rasengan right into its face.

"Toph, shoot a rock right there!" Katara ordered as a wasp approached the center of the line formation.

The Blind Earthbending Master stomped, lifting a heavy set of weights out of the ground, and she pushed them at the incoming wasp. The buzzard wasp's carapace was crushed by the attack, and Katara's water whip hit another one that was flying at Sokka.

"Yeah, you got it!" Sokka cheered as he pumped his fist. "She got it, right?"

"Yes," Katara said as they continued to move with the group. 'Wow, these guys aren't even tired…' she thought as the shinobi continued to plow through the swarm that was attacking them.

Aang began to gain on the retreating buzzard wasp that had taken Momo, and when he was about ten meters behind the wasp, he descended beneath the large insect. He flew underneath it, flipped, and then yelled, shooting a blast of wind at the wasp. The wasp relinquished its hold on the flying lemur, and Momo fell. The Avatar watched his pet descend, and then the flying lemur flew up unharmed and okay. Aang then focused on the fleeing buzzard wasp, and a look of rage formed on his face.

He glided down and as he prepared to land, kicking up a lot of sand and dust, he brought an overhand slash with his staff down, unleashing a wave of wind that cut the wasp in half. The dead creature fell down to the earth, kicking up dust, and Aang continued to glare at its lifeless form. He suddenly began to walk away, and Momo chattered and began to go after his master.

They were near the bottom of the rock, and everyone but Naruto was getting exhausted from the fight down the massive rock. Katara's chakra was running low, and she was beginning to rely on Toph's skills to fight for her. She kept telling where the buzzard wasps were converging, and more rocks were sent flying at the wasps. As the sheer numbers of wasps began to converge on the team, massive pillars of sand shot out of the desert, engulfing their numbers and burying them under tons of sand. The remaining wasps cut their losses and flew back up to their hive to begin repairing it.

"Wow, that was cool," Naruto commented as the sand fell down to settle again. "It was like some of Gaara's moves."

The group covered their eyes as the dust began to settle, and when they opened them again, they saw a tribe of Sandbenders standing there. Three sand gliders were converged around the rock near the one Team Avatar found. The Sandbenders had covered their bodies in robes, and if Toph could see, she'd recognize one of them as one of the thieves that stole Appa.

Aang landed on the sand in front of his friends, and he looked at the Sandbenders with pure hatred and anger in his eyes. One of the Sandbenders unveiled his face, showing an older man in his forties with a brown beard and spiky hair.

"What are you doing in our lands with a Sandbender sailer?" he asked them, looking at the glider they found. "From the looks of it, you stole it from the Honey Tribe."

The young man standing beside him looked down to the ground for some reason, and Kakashi noted that. He looked at Yamato, who also noticed the look on his face.

"We found the sailer abandoned in the desert, we're traveling with the Avatar," Katara replied to his questions, motioning back to Aang. "Our bison was stolen and we have to get to Ba Sing Se."

The bearded man, possibly the chief of the tribe's jaw lowered slightly as he looked at Aang. The young man standing next to him, however, didn't notice the Avatar being mentioned.

"You accuse our people of theft while you ride on in a stolen sand sailer?" He accused, and the chief glanced at him. Toph carefully listened to his voice, her blind eyes narrowing.

"Quiet Ghashuin! No one accused our people of anything!" The chief told his son harshly. "If what they say is true, we must give them hospitality!"

"Yeah! We didn't steal anything, got it!" Naruto yelled as Ghashuin glanced at the blond jinchuuriki.

'We didn't even accuse him, and he starts getting all defensive. He took Appa,' Kakashi thought, his visible eye narrowing.

"Sorry father, travelers," Ghashuin said, and Toph's eyes widened.

"I recognize the son's voice…" Toph gasped, telling everyone. "He's the one who stole Appa…"

"Thank you for the confirmation, Toph," Kakashi said as he stepped forward. "You tipped your hand by getting all defensive, when you weren't even accused, kid."

Katara looked at both of them. "Are you sure?"

"I never forget a voice," Toph confirmed, and the air around Aang began swirling.

"You stole Appa!" Aang accused as he advanced, his entire body starting to conform to his rage, and he pointed his staff menacingly at the young Sandbender. "Where is he? What did you do to him?"

"You bastards," Naruto said, jumping down from the rock. "Not all of you, just the wise guy who stupidly got defensive!"

Hinata and Sakura leaped down. "Please, tell us where you took him," Hinata pleaded.

"They're lying father!" Ghashuin yelled, looking back and forth between Team Avatar and his tribe. "They're the thieves!"

Aang advanced, and he slammed his staff down, sending a wave of wind that destroyed a nearby sand sailer, and he glared at the young Sandbender. "**Where is my bison?**"

"Aang, you don't have to beat them up to get the information," Naruto said, looking at the young boy's damage to the sailer. "Just calm down, nii-san, we'll sort this all out since we have the culprit."

Aang ignored what the jinchuuriki told him. "**You tell me where he is now!**"

He sent another wave of wind that destroyed another sand sailer, and the chief looked at his son in disbelief.

"What did you do?"

"It wasn't me!" Ghashuin replied weakly, and Toph pointed at him.

"You said 'Put a muzzle on him'!" Toph added, remembering the entire capture in her mind now.

"**You. Muzzled. Appa?**" Aang asked in blind fury, and his eyes and tattoos began to glow as his rage continued growing. He flipped and threw another wave of air at the sand sailers, destroying another glider.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't know it belonged to the Avatar!" Ghashuin apologized, but it was no use.

"**_Tell me where Appa is!_**" Aang commanded as his entire body was engulfed in the Avatar State aura.

"I-I traded him, to some merchant, he's probably in Ba Sing Se by now!" Ghashuin replied in earnest, and it only made Aang's eyes narrow.

"Aang, get a hold of yourself!" Naruto yelled as he ran over. Suddenly, he was thrown back by a blast of energy, and dust began to be picked up. 'H-He's like how I was, when I couldn't control the Kyuubi…'

"T-They were going to sell him there," Ghashuin continued, and he raised his hands defensively as all the Sandbenders flinched. "Please, we'll escort you out of the desert! We'll help you anyway we can!"

The dust began to pick up and Sokka recognized what was happening. "Just get out of here!" Sokka yelled as he pulled Toph away, who had no idea what Aang was doing.

"Shodai's jutsu won't work on him; we have to get out of here!" Yamato told Kakashi, and he and the other Jounin leaped down the rock.

"Aang, stop this! You're really going to hurt someone!" Sakura pleaded, and her eyes widened in horror as the young Avatar ignored her. 'T-This is like…when Naruto went into the Four-Tailed state…and when Sasuke-kun used the Cursed Seal for the first time…!'

Hinata shivered at the power she saw coming out of Aang. "Aang-kun, please! Don't lose your head, please!"

'He's not going to listen,' Naruto thought as he picked himself up. Aang's body was covered by the swirling wind chakra, and the jinchuuriki squeezed his fist. 'If I don't do something, he really is going to wipe out everyone here! I…I haven't seen that look in anyone's eyes since I first saw Gaara kill those two Grass Ninja!'

The jinchuuriki closed his eyes. 'Alright, stupid fox! I need a bit of your energy, so are you happy now?'

Naruto's body was engulfed in the Kyuubi Chakra, and he opened his eyes, showing that they were still blue and he was completely in control of it. He squeezed his fist, and looked up as everyone was running. The entire landscape began shaking violently, and Katara and himself were the only ones that were staying.

"Aang, if you don't stop, I'll beat you down!" Naruto told the young Avatar, and his eyes widened as Katara just walked up to the raging Aang, grabbing his arm.

Aang looked down, his eyes still full of rage, but Katara was still able to get through his wind barrier. She pulled him down, and in one swift movement, she wrapped her arms around her and hugged him. Naruto's eyes began to widen in disbelief as the winds began to slow down, and the dust began to stop swirling.

"What's…happening…?" Naruto asked as the Avatar began to calm down. "Katara-chan is getting through to him?"

"He holds Katara very dearly, Naruto, she's probably the only one who can talk some sense into him during this state," Yamato told the jinchuuriki as Naruto began to dispel the Kyuubi chakra he summoned.

Aang began to cry as his rage calmed, tears streaked down his face as Katara tightened his grip around his shoulders. The swirling wind chakra dissipated and the dust settled. As loudly as his rage in the Avatar State began, the young Avatar began channeling the anger out of him, and all that was left was a deep sadness.

_To Be Continued…_


	7. The Serpent's Pass

Chapter 7: Never Abandon Hope

**Oasis at the Edge of the Desert, near the Ba Sing Se travel post**

When Aang had eventually calmed down, the group took in the hospitality of the Sandbender tribe, getting fresh food and supplies to get through the massive desert. Maps were given to them that pointed out the desert landmarks, so they could travel by day instead of by night. In addition, as penance for his son stealing Aang's bison, they were given the tribe's fastest Sand Sailer to travel on. While staying with the tribe, Katara, Hinata, and Sakura got a lot of male followers due to their beauty, but after seeing Aang and to a lesser extent, Naruto, said followers decided _not_ to leer at them.

Before departing, Naruto gave the son, Ghashuin, a warning. He flashed his Kyuubi eyes-red irises with a cat-like slit for a pupil-, and warned him gently. "If I ever hear that you stole a traveler's animals and belongings _ever_ again, I'll take the mission of hunting you down _personally_."

Ghashuin nodded in fear, deeply disturbed by Naruto's appearance there agreed to the jinchuuriki's terms. With that, they departed on the Sand Sailer that the tribe had given them and they flew off with Aang powering the sails with his Airbending. They quickly came to the end of the desert in half a week, and stopped to rest at an oasis near a Earth Kingdom port which was near Ba Sing Se.

Sokka, now free of his drunken stupor, studied a map with Kakashi and Yamato. Toph dangled her feet in the soothing waters of the oasis, tracing her fingers over the brail scroll that Sakura had given her. Sakura, Hinata, Naruto, Aang, and Katara were all taking the time to enjoy the waters by swimming.

Aang floated on the water, stopped and took a breath, dove under the water and he spun, encasing his body up to his neck in a block of ice. Naruto was seeing how long he could stay under the water, as well as attempting to catch some fish. Thanks to the Sandbender tribe, both Sakura and Hinata were given bathing robes to swim with, which showed off their figure as well as Katara's done. The pink-haired kunoichi practiced her dives from a nearby rock, and the Hyuuga Heiress soaked in the shallows.

"Aha, I caught one!" Naruto cheered as he splashed out of the water, with a two foot trout in his hands. "We're going to eat good tonight!"

"G-Great job, Naruto-kun," Hinata stuttered, and the jinchuuriki realized where he surfaced-just two feet away from the Heiress. Hinata began blushing madly, and when Naruto got a closer look at her form…well…

A little bit of blood shot out of his nose, and he embarrassingly covered his nose with one hand. "S-S-S-Sorry about that, Hinata-chan!"

He swam away quickly, his left hand still clutching the slippery fish. He then looked into the sky, trying to keep his mind off of Hinata in her swimming robes, and he couldn't get the image of her assets out of his mind.

'Damn it, what's wrong with me? I'm NOT a pervert!' Naruto thought nervously to himself as he swam to the shoreline. Hinata's body entered his mind again, and a little more blood spurted out of his nose again. 'Damn it!'

Katara had climbed up a path that lead to the cliffs near the waterfall that was flowing at the oasis, and at the edge of a protrusion she looked down. It had been a long time since she tried this, and she was excited. She leapt down the rocky outcrop, cheering.

"Waterbending bomb!" Katara cheered as she curled her legs up to her chest, and slammed into the water creating a veritable tidal wave.

The wave washed Naruto, Aang, Hinata, and Sakura onto shore, and the blond jinchuuriki scrambled to grab the fish he caught. Toph and Aang laughed as Sokka covered the map, and Kakashi found himself chuckling.

"Sure, five thousand year old maps from the Spirit Library, just splash some water on them!" Sokka groaned sarcastically, holding up the map as water dripped off of it.

"Sorry," Katara said as she squeezed some of the water out of her long brown hair, and bent the water out of the soaked map.

Sokka then took the map and placed it in the middle of the group as they all gathered around it. "Have you figured out what route we're going to take?" Aang asked as they all knelt down around the map.

"Our two best guesses are taking the secret checkpoint that the Earth Kingdom has set up to go to Ba Sing Se, or this narrow passage called the Serpent's Pass," Kakashi said as he pointed at the points on the map. "The Serpent's Pass seems the best way to go right now."

"You sure?" Toph asked as Sokka nodded.

"It's the only way, it's not like we have-!" Sokka started before Sakura covered his mouth before he could finish.

"Sokka, you're sometime's denser than Naruto at times!" Sakura hissed and everyone looked at Aang.

"Can't you at least try to be sensitive?" Katara added as she looked at the young Avatar.

"Katara, Sakura, it's okay, I know I was upset about losing Appa before, but I just want to focus on getting to Ba Sing Se, and warn the Earth King about the Solar Eclipse," Aang said somberly, determined not to make the mistakes he did in the desert again.

"Oh, well, okay, I'm glad you're doing better," Katara said as she offered her hand.

"Oto -san, we are going to get Appa back, remember? The good-guy promise?" Naruto said as Aang sighed, and nodded.

"Well, that settles that, go straight to Ba Sing Se, no distractions," Sokka said as they all stood up, and he began to roll up the map.

"We might have some distractions, Sokka," Kakashi told the young Water Tribe warrior. "That's the point of traveling."

"Hello! Fellow refugees!" an Earth Kingdom man said with a wave.

Sokka raised his eyebrow at that, and a little while later the two groups met.

"So you guys heading to Ba Sing Se too?" Aang asked, and the man in the Refugee Group nodded.

"Sure are," he replied with a smirk, and then he put his hands on the pregnant woman with green clothing. "We're trying to get there before my wife Ying has her baby."

"Great, we can travel through the Serpent's Pass together," Katara said cheerily.

"I'd be happy to help anyway I can to help you give birth, I'm a medic," Sakura offered, and the three Earth Kingdom refugees cringed. "Did I say something wrong?"

"The Serpent's Pass? Only the truly desperate take that deadly route," Ying gasped and everyone looked at Sokka, Yamato, and Kakashi.

"A deadly route? Great pick, Sokka," Toph muttered sarcastically as she slammed her fist into the Water Tribe warrior's arm, making him crash to the ground, and he picked himself up.

"Well, we are desperate," Sokka replied as he rubbed his arm.

"I hate to say it, but that's our road," Kakashi added as he took out his book.

"You should come with us to Full Moon Bay," the Earth Kingdom man, identified as Tahn, offered. "Ferries take refugees across the lake; it's the fastest way to Ba Sing Se."

"And it's hidden, so the Fire Nation can't find it," Ying added as Katara put her hand to her chin.

"Hm…peaceful ferry ride…or deadly pass…?" Katara asked herself and everyone, and Sokka glared at his sister.

"We initially wrote off that port since we didn't know its exact location," Kakashi told them with a grin underneath his mask. "Though, if you'll lead us to it, we'll be very grateful."

"Yes, we will," Tahn said with a grin.

The group changed and got ready to go. Naruto, tears practically in his eyes, let go of the trout he caught. He really wanted to eat it, but they didn't have time or the need to cook it now, so it would go to waste and rot if they kept it. A little while later, they were all packed up and ready to go. Tahn and Ying led them to the secret port, which was deep in the mountains, which were only accessible via Earthbending. Thanks to Toph, they were able to find the secret passages and traveled straight through the mountains towards the port.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Full Moon Bay, Earth Kingdom**

Perfectly hidden under a mountain, Full Moon Bay was a port perfect in a war against an enemy like the Fire Nation. A large crevice facing the lake could be covered perfectly with Earthbending from several high level benders that were scattered around the compound. A wall, at least 90 feet high blocked the waters from spilling into the rest of the cavern, and also provided a means to get to the ships. Several transports were in the bay, guarded by a dozen Earth Kingdom wooden warships.

At the secret entrance to the bay, the two Earthbending soldiers guarding the entrance thrust their hands into the air, and they brought it down their hands, making the invisible door slide into the ground. The group stepped through and looked around. There were literally tens of thousands of refugees camping out around the wall, waiting for passage to go to Ba Sing Se. Cries of babies were heard all around, and Hinata and Sakura felt sorry for everyone here.

"I've never seen so many refugees before…" Sakura said as she walked in. She rubbed her elbow. "Why haven't there been any counter attacks against the Fire Nation?"

"War isn't so easy to define that way, Sakura," Kakashi told the young kunoichi medic with a sigh, knowing from years of experience, having fought in the last Great Shinobi War when he was only 13. "It is a terrible business, love ones die, people are uprooted, thousands dead… it's not a pretty _or_ glorious business, not for the victors, and not for the losers."

"But…I can't believe how many people's lives have been uprooted by the Fire Nation," Katara said as she looked around. People were being rationed food and water, and it was becoming clear that the Bay would be reaching its full capacity.

"We're all looking for a better life, safe, behind the walls of Ba Sing Se," Tahn told her as a woman fed some cold soup to her baby, who cried at the taste.

"While you guys go get a ticket, I'm going to see if anyone needs some medical assistance," Sakura told them, and Kakashi and Yamato nodded. They could see there were a lot of injured and sick people in the refugee port, and the pink haired kunoichi ran off into the crowd.

Naruto, Hinata, Kakashi, Yamato, Katara, Aang, Toph, and Sokka led Tahn's group to a space with the other refugees so they could get ready to board one of the ships. From behind a wall, one of the transports departed, carrying at least a thousand refugees. Little did anyone know that the Fire Nation's two most wanted criminals, Iroh and Zuko, under the guises of Mushi and Lee were traveling to the refuge of the Earth Kingdom Capital.

Back at the Full Moon Bay, the line to get aboard the ships was long and people were shuffling to get closer to what they view would be safety. An old woman in Earth Kingdom official clothing sat behind a rocky desk, slamming and stamping papers and she addressed the current head of the line, placing the last paper in the pile.

"I told you already, no vegetables on the ferry!" She told the man angrily, and he seemed to shrink under her contempt for him and his situation. "One cabbage slug could destroy the entire ecosystem of Ba Sing Se!" She then pointed at the man's cart, which were filled to overflowing with cabbages. "Security!"

A platypus-bear was brought out and it attacked the cart, ripping it, and the cabbages to shreds. "AH! MY CABBAGES!" the vegetable merchant screamed as he slapped his face and fell to his knees, only to be carried off in that shocked position by the security.

"…scary, mean lady…" Naruto said quietly as he, Hinata, Aang, Kakashi, Toph, Katara, and Yamato watched the merchant be carried away.

"Next!" the woman ordered, slamming her emblem down on a piece of paper.

Aang cautiously walked forward. "Um…nine tickets for the ferry to Ba Sing Se please."

"Passports!"

"Um…no one told us we had to have passports," Aang said shyly, and Sokka took a step.

"Don't you know who this is? He's the Avatar!" Sokka told her and Naruto stepped forward.

"Doesn't he get a free pass or something to go on the ferry, lady?" Naruto asked defiantly.

"Ah, I see fifty Avatars a day, and by the way, not a very impressive costume," the lady told them, pointing at the several Avatar Imposters that tried to board the ferry for free. Momo then jumped on Aang's shoulder. "Besides, no animals allowed. Do I need to call security?"

They all reflexively looked at the platypus-bear, who was still munching on a head of cabbage. Momo pulled back in fear, wanting no contact with the vicious omnivore.

"That won't be necessary," Aang said as he put up his hands and walked away.

"Kakashi-sensei, can't we just sneak on board?" Naruto asked his sensei. "I mean, they would have no way to stop Shinobi of our level."

"The constant searches for stowaways wouldn't make it worth the effort and chakra usage, Naruto," Kakashi replied simply, glancing up from his book.

"I'll take care of this," Toph told them, walking forward to the rocky desk. She slipped a piece of paper with her family's seal. "My name is Toph Bei Fong and I'll need nine tickets."

"Ah, the golden seal of the flying boar!" the woman gasped, seeing Toph's identification card. "It is my pleasure to help anyone of the Bei Fong family."

"You get the same treatment from people like this in Konoha, don't you Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked with a grin, making the Hyuuga blush.

"K-Kind of, Naruto-kun…" Hinata replied, as she looked down at the floor, and she started twiddling her fingers.

"It is your pleasure," Toph told her, letting her hand point aristocratically at herself, showing she was part of the high upper class. "As you can see I am blind, and these three are my valet." She pointed to where Katara, Aang, and Sokka were hugging, to show they were the valley for the Earthbending Master. "They are my bodyguards," she continued, pointing to Naruto, Kakashi, and Yamato. "She's my teacher," she continued, pointing to Hinata. "And my nurse offered her services to the other refugees here," she finished, pointing out into the crowd to the only pink-haired young woman there.

"B-But…the animal…"

"…is my seeing eye lemur," Toph finished for her sternly as Momo crawled onto Toph's shoulder.

"Well…normally it's only one ticket per passport, but this document is so official, I guess it's worth nine tickets," the checkpoint lady said as she rapidly stamped nine tickets with the approved symbol on them.

"Thank you very much," Toph said sarcastically, reaching up and pulling down the tickets and they began to walk away.

"Alright! We scammed that lady good!" Sokka cheered, and Naruto grinned.

"Technically, it wasn't scamming her, but it was a pretty good prank!" Naruto added, rubbing his hands together.

"Toph-chan's family has a lot of influence, so it was neither, N-Naruto-kun, Sokka-kun," Hinata told them with a shy smile.

Sokka was suddenly pulled back by a young woman as he was cheering. "Tickets and passports please…" She asked politely, but her voice was firm.

"I-Is there a problem?" Sokka asked, hoping they weren't found out.

"Yeah, I got a problem with you," the young woman told him, poking at his chest. "I've seen your type before, probably sarcastic, think your hilarious, and let me guess, you're traveling with the Avatar."

Sokka frowned and squinted. Naruto looked back. "Yo Sokka, there a problem?"

"Do I know you?" Sokka asked, trying to place the voice with the face.

"You mean you don't remember?" the young woman replied, grabbing his shirt violently and pulling him towards her. "Maybe you remember this."

She suddenly kissed him on the cheek, and Naruto, Kakashi, Yamato, and Hinata nearly face-faulted at the twist-they weren't expecting that to happen. Sokka's brow suddenly furrowed in recognition, and he gasped in surprise.

"Suki!" Sokka exclaimed with a bright smile, and he pulled her close for a hug which she returned.

"Sokka, it's good to see you!" Suki said cheerfully, and she looked at the group. "Picked up some new faces I see."

A little while later they met on the wall, underneath one of the guard posts. Suki was introduced to each of the new members of Team Avatar, and the Kiyoshi Warrior could recognize these fighters from the village known as Konoha would probably have enough skill to not only fight the warriors of her guild, but hold off dozens of Fire Nation soldiers and benders by themselves. Katara and Aang smiled at their old friend, who they haven't seen in months.

"You look so different without your makeup," Katara stated with a smile, sitting next to Aang, Sakura, and Sokka, while Kakashi, Yamato, Naruto, Toph, and Hinata stood up around the post. "And the new outfit…"

"That crabby lady makes all the security guards wear them," Suki said with disgust in her voice. "And look at you, sleeveless guy, been working out?"

"I grab a tree branch and to chin touches every now and again, nothing major," Sokka told her as he stretched, and flexed.

"Really…could have fooled me," Naruto mumbled, making Hinata giggle.

"So Naruto, you guys are from a village called Konoha?" Suki asked, and the jinchuuriki nodded.

"Yep, we're all from Konoha," Naruto grinned, flashing his forehead protector. "And I am going to be the next Hokage, the leader of the village, so I can protect all the people who are precious to me."

Suki noticed a sudden change of mood on Sakura's and Naruto's face. "Something else?"

"…before I become Hokage though, I have to get my friend Sasuke back from the clutches of the traitor Orochimaru," Naruto replied, looking down at the ground. "I promised Sakura-chan that I'd bring him back to Konoha, and I _never_ go back on my word. That's my nindo."

Suki nodded, and she looked over to Aang. "Are the other Kiyoshi Warriors around?"

"Yeah, after you left Kiyoshi we wanted to find a way to help people," Suki replied as she glanced at the lake. "We ended up escorting some refugees here and we've been here ever since." Momo then leapt up and she giggled. "Hi Momo, good to see you too."

She rubbed the lemur's face, and he purred like a cat. "So why you guys getting tickets for the ferry? Wouldn't you just fly across on Appa?"

Katara looked down at the ground somberly in response. "Appa is missing; we hope to find him in Ba Sing Se." She replied, glancing at Aang who was looking at the ground.

"Some thieves stole him while we were gathering information," Kakashi informed her, glancing up from his book. "Toph did all she could, but she was also trying to save us from 'going down with the ship', so to speak."

A pang of guilt hit Aang when he recalled the outburst he made against the blind Earthbending Master when they freshly got out of the library.

"I'm so sorry to hear that," Suki told them, and she, Katara, Hinata, and Naruto glanced over at Naruto. "Are you doing okay?"

Aang slowly looked over to everyone but Kakashi, Toph and Yamato looking at him. "I'm fine, would everyone stop worrying about me?"

"Avatar Aang, you have to help us, someone took all of our belongings, our passports, our tickets, everything's gone!" It was Ying from down before the wall, and they all looked down at her and her husband, Tahn.

"I'll talk to the lady for you," Aang told them.

A little while later, the group was back at the passport point where the crabby old woman was supervising, and she was still in the crappy mood. After hearing the situation, her views on 'order' didn't falter.

"No passports, no tickets!" She told Aang, stamping a 'rejected' symbol on his arrow.

"But she's pregnant and all their belongings were stolen!" Aang protested, and Naruto stepped forward. "You have to make an exception!

"So come on, lady! Bend the rules just this once!" Naruto added, and she glared at him.

"No exceptions, no bending the rules! If I just gave away tickets willy nilly to anyone, there'd be no order!" She told them waving her arms around violently. "And you know what that means, no more civilization!"

"What if we gave them our tickets?" Aang prodded.

"No!"

"But-!"

"Next!"

Her last words sprayed spit on both of them, and Naruto squeezed his fist. He thought of trying to scare her into letting Tahn and Ying go using a flash of the Kyuubi eyes and teeth, but he restrained himself. He wasn't a stupid kid anymore, and it wouldn't be worth the waste of chakra. They both walked over to the couple with their companion, and Aang wiped the spit and stamp off his forehead.

"Don't worry, you're going to get to the city safely, we'll lead you through the Serpent's Pass," Aang told them, and Kakashi walked over.

Under his mask, he smirked. "So, Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, you up for a B-Rank Mission?"

Katara looked over. "B-Rank mission?"

"Missions are divided into ranks in Konoha," Sakura explained. "E and D ranks are used for low level genin and freshly graduated genin, mostly just rescuing pets and tilling fields. C-Ranked missions are a little more dangerous, but those who go on them won't be in life-threatening danger. B-Ranked missions are escorts, where there is some life-threatening danger, but enough for at least a high-level Genin or Chuunin Level ninja to handle. A-Ranked missions are primarily for Chuunin and Jounin, due to high-levels of life threatening danger. And S-Ranked missions are primarily for Jounin, and they are the ones that track and/or capture/kill S-Class Criminals, assassinate high ranking officials, or other missions of that sort that require a high level of skill to complete."

Katara nodded, and Naruto chuckled. "Well, I'm up for it! It would be good to stretch the legs and get a real workout!"

"I-I'm up for it too," Hinata added next to Naruto, and Kakashi looked at Sakura.

"We're all on the same team, so I'm up for it too. Ying-sama, if you need any help, I have some experience with pregnancy," Sakura added, and Ying bowed in thanks.

"Well, then it's settled then. We're going to escort you to Ba Sing Se," Kakashi grinned underneath his mask.

With that, the group began to set off to the invisible gate of the Port. They walked through the small city of tents, and Sokka began to sigh in disbelief at what they were doing. The ferry that they had waited to get was already departing, so he was starting to complain.

"I can't believe we gave up our tickets and now we're going through the Serpent's Pass," Sokka groaned as he followed the others.

"I can't believe you're still complaining about it," Toph muttered in earshot of the Water Tribe Warrior.

"Yeah, quit complaining Sokka, this is the right thing to do. Be a team player, will ya!" Sakura added, making Sokka mumble and thrust his hands into his pockets. "You sometimes can be as lazy as Shikamaru!"

"I wouldn't compare Sokka to Shikamaru too much, Sokka's not lazy enough," Naruto said with a grin, making Hinata and Katara giggle.

"I'm coming too!" the voice of Suki told them as they looked back. She was in full Kiyoshi Warrior attire, green armor and robes that resembled a dress below her waist, a golden head plate similar to the forehead protectors that the shinobi were wearing, as well as white makeup that was put onto her face, with red highlights around her eyes and red lipsticks. As she ran, two tassels dangled back and forth from her head plate.

"…are you sure that's a good idea?" Sokka asked, remembering what happened to the last girl he loved.

"Sokka, I thought you'd want me to come…" Suki replied, a little shocked that he didn't want her to come.

"I do, it's just…"

"Just what?" Suki berated, hoping that the young Water Tribe Warrior hadn't sunk back into his sexist ways.

"Why don't you want her to come, Sokka-kun?" Hinata asked from ahead of them.

"Nothing, I'm glad you're coming," Sokka replied after a pause, and the Kiyoshi Warrior walked to the group, and he rubbed the back of his head.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Earth Kingdom, Entrance to the Serpent's Pass**

A few hours later, they reached the pass. It was a long narrow rocky pathway to a massive mountain that jutted out of the lake like a pike. The paths around the mountain looked narrow and treacherous, and they'd be completely visible from the sea. At the start of the pass was a shrine-arch that toward above them by at least a couple dozen feet.

"This is the Serpent's Pass? I thought it'd be more windy," Sokka said as he looked at the long narrow path. "Guess they misnamed it."

"Sokka, not everything is named for the way it's shaped, for all we know, there could be snakes on that island-mountain, or swimming underneath the waves," Yamato said quietly, not wanting to scare the other members of the group.

Ying walked up to one of the wooden poles holding up the shrine-arch. "Look at this writing, how horrible!"

"…what does it say?" Hinata asked wearily.

"It says…abandon hope," Katara read, a chill going down her spine.

"How can we abandon hope? It's all we have!" Ying yelled in fear, putting her head into Tahn's shoulder.

"I don't know, the monks use to say that hope is just a distraction, so maybe we do need to abandon it," Aang said, his voice uncharacteristically cold.

"What are you talking about?" Katara asked, shocked at what the young Avatar was saying.

"Hope isn't going to get us into Ba Sing Se and it's not going to find Appa," Aang told her coldly as he walked through the arch. "We need to focus what's going on right now, and that's getting across this pass."

"Aang, that type of talk gets people _killed_ on missions," Sakura said, gritting her teeth. "Hope is all we can do if our mission seems _hopeless_."

Aang just ignored her and began leading them. Naruto squeezed his fist. "Aang-oto-san, giving up hope is the _last_ thing we want to do."

The young Avatar continued to ignore them and they started walking single file through the uneven pass to the island in the middle of the lake. They took the western side, since it would be the safest-wide enough so they could travel single or double file to the other side. Kakashi and Yamato were covering the fore and back of the group respectfully, their eyes constantly searching for any threat to their charges survival.

"The Fire Nation patrols the western lake. Rumor has it they are working on the other side, and they don't want anyone to find out what it is," Suki told them as they walked along the path.

A Fire Navy Ship glided over the lake, the large metal ship's lookouts didn't seem to notice the travelers passing along the paths on the mountain island. Smoke from its coal powered engines puffed out of the twin smokestacks, creating a thick cloud of smoke overhead. It was smaller than the ocean-faring ships, but it was still larger than any wooden ship in the Water Tribe Navy. Aang, Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Kakashi, Yamato, and Suki glanced at it go by on the western lake, and then they kept walking.

As they continued walking, Tahn led Ying along, his hands on her shoulders. He wasn't watching where he was going, and he stepped on a loose rock. The weight of his body made it fall off the jagged rock face, nearly taking the Earth Kingdom refugee with it. Toph immediately shifted her weight into the ground and moved her feet to face the lake. A rock jutted out instantly, preventing the refugee from suffering from a fatal fall, and then bounced him back onto the ledge.

"I'm okay!" Tahn assured them, most especially his wife Ying.

The rock however continued to fall, creating a massive splash which alerted the lookouts on the Fire Navy ship. Sokka and Kakashi squinted, and they saw the twin catapults on the ship rotate towards them. The silver haired copy ninja immediately began to do hand seals, and the Water Tribe Warrior turned back to the group.

"They spotted us!" Sokka yelled as a fireball was lobbed at them from one of the catapults on the ship.

Aang however didn't pause. He leapt up onto the cliff, and repelled away with his staff drawn. He put all his strength into the strike, and swung with a blast of airbending. The fireball was deflected, and it crashed right into the engine unit of the ship. The Fire Navy ship erupted into flame on its aft section. On the bow, the remaining catapult launched another fireball, and it crashed into the rocks above the group.

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" Naruto yelled as he created twenty clones which leapt into the path of the collapsing rocks. They all punched each rock, shattering the pieces of the cliff. With each punch the bushins launched, however, more fell in an avalanche, and soon the clones all disappeared in a large puff of smoke.

Sokka pushed Suki out of the way of the remaining boulders, and he prepared to get flattened by the boulders. Toph shifted stance, her hand open low on the side facing the lake, and her right arched in a fist pointing at her head. A large wedge of rock popped out of the cliff above Sokka, guiding the rocks harmlessly away from him.

"Great job Toph-chan!" Sakura said as she dodged one of the boulders and used her strength to smash one before it hit her.

Suki got up on her hands and Sokka ran over. "Suki are you okay, you got to be more careful!"

"'Thanks for saving my life, Toph', no problem Sokka," Toph said to herself sarcastically.

"You saved two teammates, thanks isn't needed at times," Yamato said and Toph nodded, and they began to run off.

Aang flew over them and Kakashi performed a water jutsu. A massive tidal wave crashed into the burning wreck of the Fire Navy ship, capsizing it. He, Naruto, and Aang were the last ones to disappear from sight, running down the rest of the path. They reached a resting place on the half-way point of the pass, and set up camp.

As night fell, a fire was lit in the center of the campsite. Sakura and Tahn tended Ying; her husband rubbed her feet while the medical kunoichi used a soothing balm to heal the pains in her hips. A heat pack was on her rump as she sat on the ground, provided by Sakura. Suki went to unravel her sleeping blanket and walked up to an edge she thought suitable and shook it out.

"Suki, you shouldn't sleep there. Who knows how stable this ledge is, it could give way at any time," Sokka said, his voice laden with concern, as he walked over and took her blanket and brought it back to the group.

"Sokka I'm fine, stop worrying!" Suki yelled, completely surprised on how Sokka was acting.

"You're right, you're right, you're perfectly capable to taking care of yourself," Sokka said as he breathed out, placing Suki's sleeping blanket next to his. He then started to push her out of the way. "WAIT!" He placed himself in front of her. "Never mind, I thought I saw a spider, but your fine."

Naruto had found a place to start training for his new jutsu, a massive clearing in the mountain. It had been weeks since he had trained, and he hoped he didn't lose his place. He brought up his hands, crossing his fingers. Suddenly, two Kage Bushins appeared, and he held out his hand. He would attempt to create the Odama Rasengan without using the Kyuubi's power. He then held out his hand, and created a normal Rasengan. One of his clones got the jest, and put their hands out and began rotating, molding, and adding their power to the swirling, mini-hurricane of chakra.

The Rasengan grew in size and intensity, and Naruto winced as a rock flew up and slashed his cheek with its jagged edge. His hand twitched around the growing mini-hurricane, but he didn't disrupt it. Pretty soon, the Rasengan had grown in size from a softball to a basketball sized object. By now, his attack was a glowing ball of light that could be seen from the campsite, and Hinata, Katara, Sokka, Suki, Yamato, Kakashi and Than had ran over to see what was happening.

Naruto turned, dispersed his clones, and stomped near a massive rock. He winced as he tried to hold all the power, and he stepped, slamming the Odama Rasengan into rock. Like a drill, it ground into the hard rock, and a shockwave hit as it erupted in massive explosion. Kakashi, Aang, and Sakura immediately came running over to the area, right on the heels of Hinata and Katara.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata yelled in fright as the Jinchuuriki was engulfed by the smoke that his Rasengan had kicked up.

"…what d-did he do?" Suki asked, looking what remained of the rock.

"…that's the Odama Rasengan, one of the most powerful attacks I've ever seen Naruto use," Yamato replied as he started to run to his pupil.

Naruto coughed as he was thrown back by his own attack. "Damn it, I still need a clone to keep my footing!"

Hinata caught him, and she pushed to get him back on his feet. "Thanks Hinata-chan."

"N-N-No problem, Naruto-kun," Hinata stuttered as her face turned red from an embarrassed blush, when she realized how close she was to Naruto at that moment, and that she _touched_ him.

"Well, at least I was able to hold it without clone support this time," Naruto said with a grin, and the cut on his cheek started to heal on its own. It stitched itself up, and disappeared.

"…the gash on his cheek healed instantly…" Suki said in awe, and Sokka nodded, surprised at that.

"It's due to the Kyuubi Chakra that continuously circulates through Naruto's system," Yamato told them, and they looked at the ANBU. "He heals fast, basically. Wounds that would kill most people wouldn't kill him, for instance."

"What's a Kyuubi?" Suki asked, not getting what that part was.

"Giant demonic fox with nine-tails, used to be one of Wan Shi Tong's servants before it was possessed by an evil spirit," Sokka replied, remembering what he learned of Naruto from Professor Zei. "Naruto jails the beast now, Y-Y-Yondaime Hokage, sealed him in Naruto 16 years ago to save their village."

Suki nodded. "He sure doesn't act like a demon, just like a normal kid."

"He is," Sakura said, walking over to them. "I never got why the older people in Konoha hated him, but after he told me and Temari that he contained Kyuubi, I realized they hated him for stupid reasons. He's not the beast; he jails it and protects us all by keeping it in him."

"Yondaime wanted Naruto to be viewed as a hero in Konoha, keeping the beast sealed inside of him, but they took him as a scapegoat for all deaths that happened," Yamato said with disgust. "The only people who initially honored Yondaime's wish were Sandaime, Kakashi-san, Kurenai-san, Asuma-san, Ibiki-san, myself, and the children, who were forbade to be told the secret. Naruto learned that he was the demon foxes' jailer when he was 12, when the traitor Mizuki used him to get a sacred scroll from the Hokage Tower. So far, he has only told Sakura, but Hinata-san found out when Kakashi-san asked her to help train him, and Aang-san's group was told by Naruto himself, when Zei told them what a jinchuuriki, or 'demon container', was."

Suki nodded. "No one should be treated that way. It's like the inverse of how the Avatar is treated."

Yamato nodded, and Naruto turned around and grinned. "I'm really going to get it this time!"

"S-Sure you will, Naruto-kun," Hinata said, with a smile. "I-I'll be here to help."

"Thanks Hinata-chan!" Naruto grinned, and the Hyuuga blushed deeply. He just shrugged it off by now, since every time he asked if she was sick when she went red she ended up fainting, and she really wasn't sick. He just chalked it up to 'weird things' that Hinata does. "How you doing with Bending by the way? Think of any new jutsus to do with it?"

"P-Pretty good, Katara-chan's been showing me more complex moves now," Hinata said shyly, her eyes looking into Naruto's cerulean eyes. "I-I haven't been able to think of any ninjutsus to do with the Bending though."

Naruto grinned and nodded. "Well, let's start training then!"

"Hai!" Hinata said enthusiastically, and in her mind she beamed. 'I didn't stutter that time! I didn't!'

Kakashi grinned underneath his mask. 'Probably they'll be able to work together better even better than Naruto and Sakura did during their recent missions. He's starting to care for her more…'

The blond genin crossed his index and middle fingers and created several Shadow Clones in a puff of smoke. "I'm ready Hinata-chan!"

Hinata nodded, and activated her Byakugan. Naruto threw his left hand out behind him, and two of his Shadow Clones, and they began to swirl the chakra into his hand. He began to mold it, and the Hyuuga Heiress focused on his hand. The Wind Chakra was Bended into the Rasengan that was forming, and two energy 'blades' warped around it. Hinata's eyes widened-he was doing it! He would finally complete the attack! But then…

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata yelled as Naruto looked over to see she was running towards him. "Disperse it quickly! It's too unstable!"

"What?" Naruto asked and he looked back. The Rasengan looked perfect…and then it's outdoor wall of the chakra started cracking. "Damn it!"

Instinctively, he threw it up into the air and the wind chakra and dispersed his clones. He met Hinata and pulled her down to the ground as the Rasengan detonated, and on instinct he shielded her body with his own to prevent the rocks from showering on her. Kakashi sighed, he almost had it. Something was wrong with the molding of the chakra, and he didn't know why.

"Are you guys okay?" Katara asked as both Naruto and Hinata looked up.

"I'm fine, you okay, Hinata-chan? I was…kind of slow getting rid of that…bomb…" Naruto said, looking down at Hinata, who began to blush. "Damn, what did I do wrong?"

"I-I'm fine, N-Naruto-kun. Y-You almost had it," Hinata replied, her blush deepening. "I could see the Wind Chakra being molded into the Rasengan…but I don't know why the containing wall collapsed around the swirling chakra…"

"…well, we'll figure it out together, right?" Naruto grinned, and the Hyuuga blushed deeper. 'Man, she looks so…cute…doing that…wait, what am I thinking?'

Hinata saw Naruto's face redden slightly, and they crawled away from each other, extremely embarrassed. Sakura giggled, and she looked at how the young Jinchuuriki's face was-actually _blushing_ being near the Hyuuga Heiress.

'Looks like Naruto is finally starting to get flustered around her, good. Hinata-chan, you have to make your move soon, tell him how you feel when you are up to it girl!' Sakura thought, and the Inner Sakura added. '**YEAH**!** TELL THE IDIOT HOW YOU FEEL! HELL YA**!'

"W-Well, lets continue training Hinata-chan!" Naruto grinned with a weak stutter, rubbing the back of his head.

"Y-Yeah…" Hinata said, still blushing, and the two of them got up off the rocky ground.

Meanwhile, Aang had gone to a pillar to think. He was standing, bathed in the moonlight, trying to calm the thoughts of anxiety he was thinking. Every time he thought of Appa's kidnapping, a barely controlled rage. He squeezed his hand into a tight fist; his finger nails digging deeply into his palm that a tiny bit of blood started dripping out. Katara walked slowly behind him, hoping to talk to him, to get to the bottom of his recent behavior.

"You know, it's okay to miss Appa," Katara told him, but he didn't move, and didn't look back at her. The wind ruffled his clothes, and she was distressed that he didn't acknowledge her. "What's going on with you? In the desert all you cared about was finding Appa, and now it seems you don't care about him at all."

"You saw what I did back there, I was so angry about losing Appa, I couldn't control myself. I hated feeling like that…" Aang replied, closing his eyes in pain and squeezing his fist even more.

"But now your not letting yourself feel anything, you know, it hurts more sometimes to hope, more to care, you have to promise me you won't stop caring," Katara pleaded, looking at the young Avatar. She saw his fist, blood leaking out of Aang's clenched fist, and then she smiled, and held out her hands. "Come on, you need a hug."

Aang opened his hands and turned to her. The blood dripped out of his left palm, and despite the pain he put both hands together and bowed. "Thank you for your concern Katara." He then began to walk away, and Katara looked at him depart. She frowned with sadness, and rubbed her eye.

On another part of the island, away from the campsite, Sokka sat looking up at the moon. He remembered Yue, and he felt he was bathed in her light while he stared up at the celestial body. The clouds starting passing over the moon as Suki walked over to him, and they uncovered it as she got near him.

"It's a beautiful moon…" Suki started as she looked up into the sky at the moon, not knowing the tragedy Sokka experienced at the North Pole.

"It really is," Sokka said his voice detached and soft-spoken.

"Look, I know you're just trying to help, but I can take care of myself," Suki told him softly, as she sat down next to him on the rock.

"Yeah, I know," Sokka replied, looking at her.

"Then why are you acting so overprotective?"

"It's so hard to lose someone you care about," Sokka told her softly and sadly. "Something happened at the North Pole and I couldn't protect someone. I don't want anything like that to never happen again."

"I lost someone I cared about; he didn't die, he just went away, I only had a few days to get to know him. But he was smart, brave, and funny," Suki told him, and with each compliment to the guy she met, Sokka's eyebrows rose and he suddenly stood up.

"Who's this guy? Is he taller than me?"

"No, he's about your height."

"Is he better looking?"

"He is you, stupid!" Suki told him playfully, getting up and she put her hands on her hips.

"Oh…" Sokka said, wincing at his stupidity. He then stared into Suki's eyes, and she stepped towards him.

Her head moved close to his, and her eyes started to close. His did too, and when they were only a few centimeters apart…he pulled away, looking down at the ground. The moon was shining brightly on them at that moment.

"I can't," Sokka told her sadly, looking away.

"I'm sorry," Suki said, as the young Water Tribe warrior began to walk off, her hands were still around his arm.

"You shouldn't be," Sokka said has he got out of her grip and walked off. Suki watched him go, and she rubbed her elbow.

The next morning, they had made more progress in getting to Ba Sing Se. They were over half-way across the land bridge and climbing down the narrow paths on the small rocky mountains. They reached the bottom of the mountain and saw that…their path was cut off. The path disappeared into the water, and it was too far away for Ying to swim. They looked at where the path continued, and Aang sighed.

"Too far to swim or walk across with Ying-chan in this condition," Sakura said as she knelt down and splashed the water.

Katara then stepped forward, deciding on how to cross. "Everyone, single file!"

Kakashi got what she was doing. "Are you sure you can bend us all the way across?"

"Not alone," Katara said as everyone went into a single file line behind her. She began to bend the water, making parting the lake in front of them, and making two walls of water in front of them as they continued to move behind the young Waterbending Master. "Hinata, Aang, I need help!"

They nodded, and began bending the water from behind to keep a safe bubble of air at the bottom of the lake. Hinata activated her Byakugan while bending so they could keep on the path.

"Katara-san, we need to move a little more right to reach the other end," Hinata told the younger girl, who nodded and sidestepped more to the right.

Everyone that wasn't bending the water watched the fish swim by in awe. It was a living aquarium, and everyone but Toph, who couldn't see, was amazed by the view. Momo leapt off of the blind Earthbending Master's shoulder and went into the water to swim with the fish. Suki and Sokka watched the playful lemur swim, trying to catch a few trout and bass while they were down there.

"Wait," Hinata said as a massive object came into her view. A shadow descended over Momo, he froze and then he jumped back onto Toph's shoulder. "…it's huge…"

The shape moved around the bubble, and Katara gasped, her hand stopping momentarily. "What is that thing?"

"Everyone, prepare yourselves for anything!" Kakashi ordered, quickly taking out a kunai as the shape continued to pass around the bubble.

The size of the creature made Naruto decide he needed to bring the toad boss in, but if they do it underwater…they'd be crushed. "Toph, get us on the surface with plenty of land surrounding us!"

"Huh? Why? What's happening?" Toph asked as she looked around, and she could feel the fear from Tahn, Ying, and the woman traveling with them.

Suddenly, a massive sea serpent crashed into the bubble, disrupting the bending that kept in shape. Aang and Toph stomped the ground, and the blind Earthbender did what Naruto instructed, she lifted a larger amount of the land underneath the lake upwards. The pillar shot up to the surface, and Naruto looked around and sighed. It was just about large enough so no one would be crushed. Toph handed Naruto's staff back to him as the sea serpent circled around the raised landmass.

The serpent circled them like a shark hunting prey, and the blond haired jinchuuriki used his canine teeth to bite his thumb. The serpent burst out of the water and roared. It had the head of a dragon, the body of a snake, and the fins of an eel. Its head loomed at least 60 meters above them, and it roared.

"I think I just found out why they call it the Serpent's Pass!" Sokka yelled in fear as Momo scampered about towards him on the landmass. The dragon serpent roared again. "Suki, you know about giant sea monsters, make it go away!"

"Just because I live near the Unagi, doesn't mean I'm an expert!" Suki told him angrily, and Kakashi, Yamato, and Sakura had leapt onto the water.

"Oh great and humble sea serpent, please accept this humble and tasty offering!" Sokka yelled in fear, holding Momo up to the Serpent, who roared.

"Make room!" Naruto yelled as he did the hand seals after rubbing the blood from his thumb on his palm. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!

"Naruto, what are you doing?" Sokka yelled as a billow of smoke pushed them near the edge of the raised rock. As it cleared, the Water Tribe warrior's eyes widened as the 100 meter tall Toad Boss appeared, smoking a pipe. "W-W-W-What…?"

"Boss, we need to get these people out of here! Please, will you help us?" Naruto asked as Gamabunta pulled the pipe out of his mouth.

"Sure, Naruto," Gamabunta said as he unsheathed his blade, and he pointed it at the giant serpent. "I'm always up for a snake hunt."

The giant serpent roared, and lunged at Ying and Tahn. Aang stepped and tossed a huge wave of wind that threw the serpent back, and Naruto leapt onto Gamabunta's head. Kakashi, Sakura, and Yamato had stopped on the water and turned around, and the pink haired kunoichi's eyes widened when she saw the Toad Boss.

"I didn't know he could actually summon him!" Sakura gasped as Kakashi and Yamato nodded.

"Jiraiya-sama didn't inform me he got that far in Naruto's training with summoning," Kakashi said as he saw Gamabunta leap into the water with Naruto on his head. "Gamabunta only used to let Jiraiya and Yondaime ride him as well…"

Aang flicked his staff, making the wings appear. "We'll distract him, Katara, Hinata, get everyone across!" With that, the Avatar took off as a projectile of water slammed into the giant serpent, and it hissed and glared at Gamabunta.

Katara froze the water leading towards the rest of the path to Ba Sing Se. She walked out on the ice and did it again, Sokka, Suki, Tahn, Ying, and Hinata all started to follow. Hinata strengthened the ice, making the path slightly wider too. Pretty soon the ice bridge extended to the other side of the rocky path. Katara and Hinata helped the others get over it without slipping. The Waterbending Master then leapt off the bridge and into the water, making an ice board to propel herself towards the battle between the serpent, Aang, Gamabunta, and Naruto.

The serpent snaked around the Toad Boss's dosu as Naruto launched several shadow clones at it. Aang flew around the serpents head like wasp harrying a larger attacker. He looped around and the serpent's head followed him as he flew towards the rocks.

"Boss, we need to move with Katara-chan!" Naruto yelled as Gamabunta began to propel himself towards the serpent.

"You think I don't know that, runt?" Gamabunta snarled as he leapt out of the water and slammed the serpent into the wall, pulling it off it's pursuit of Aang.

"Wow," Katara muttered as she dodged the falling boulders and zipped pass the massive hulk of sea serpent, and she bent a small tidal wave onto its body and froze it.

The sea serpent hissed in pain, released itself from the ice and Gamabunta's grip, and it looped its neck around to pursue her with its mouth open. Suki and Sokka watched from the bridge as they ran across, and they saw Kakashi, Sakura, and Yamato running over. The pink-haired kunoichi and the ANBU Captain tossed several kunai with paper attached onto them at the sea serpent. When they contacted, small explosions dented the serpent's body and it roared in pain.

"Toph, come on, it's just ice!" Sokka yelled as the blind Earthbending Master took a step on the ice, and then promptly stepped back onto the raised earth bridge.

"Actually…I'm going to stay here on the island where I can see!" Toph yelled back. She'd be completely blind on the ice, unable to see any real vibrations without them seeing blurrily. Suddenly, the sea serpent crashed into the island, sailing over it in pursuit of Kakashi. "I'm coming!"

Toph leapt onto the ice, and began inching her way across by sidestepping. "You're doing great! Just follow the sound of my voice!" Sokka told her and she shrugged.

"It's kind of hard not to!" Toph yelled back, still inching her way across the ice.

"Toph-chan, just a little bit further," Hinata told her in a softer voice, which the blind Earthbender mentally thanked her for.

"Your almost there!" Sokka added, and Toph continued to inch along.

As she reached the half-way mark however, the sea serpent's tail crashed into the ice bridge, shattering it with ease. Toph screamed as she was thrown into the water, and she struggled to stay afloat.

"Help! I can't swim!" Toph cried out as she struggled to stay afloat.

"I'm coming Toph!" Sokka yelled as he began to take off his shoes, but he saw Suki already running for the water.

Even in full armor, she leapt into the water without fear in a dive, and she began swimming to the struggling Toph. Hinata prepared to dive in herself, but she saw a rock from the battle careening towards Tahn, and she activated her Byakugan and shattered it before it hit him. Suki began to breathe hard as she swam out; the weight of her armor was holding her back. The blind Earthbender struggled to stay afloat, splashing wildly, but it wasn't enough.

"Help!" Toph screamed as she sunk below the water just as Suki crossed the distance between them. The blind Earthbender began to drift out of consciousness as she sunk below the lake and the Kiyoshi Warrior dove down to get her. She grabbed onto Toph's armpits and pulled her back up to the surface. "Oh Sokka, you saved me!" Toph swooned, and she kissed Suki, who she thought was Sokka, on the cheek.

"…actually, it's me," Suki stated, and Toph's eyes widened in embarrassment.

"…oh…you can let me drown now," Toph said, what she did sinking in and the embarrassment burned her cheeks in a blush.

The sea serpent roared as it tried to get out of Gamabunta's grip, and Naruto began showering kunai and shuriken onto its head. Aang started charging on the water, spraying tons of water up as he ran. He dunked his staff into the water and bore his teeth as he picked up speed, and he began running circles around serpent, creating a small whirlpool around it. Katara began adding to the spin, and Gamabunta let go before he got caught in the whirlpool.

The serpent flailed around, losing equilibrium and it accidentally stretched out it's neck to try to escape from the whirlpool. As it did, however, it slammed into the rock face. It shook off its impact, and hissed at the ninja, Avatar, and Waterbender. However, it didn't see Kakashi charging up to him with lightning caught in his left hand, and he plunged it right through the serpent's scaly armor, slashing right through it like a hot knife through butter. The serpent screamed in pain, and sunk below the lake, blood leaking out of its wound and it swam away. Katara and Aang were in awe at his move, both their jaws drop.

"Man, I forgot how cool the Raikiri was…" Naruto said, and they looked up at him. "Thanks for the help boss, we really needed it."

"No problem, underling. Like I said, I am always up for a good snake hunt," Gamabunta said as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke, and the blond hair jinchuuriki landed on his feet, standing on the water.

"…what's a Raikiri?" Katara asked as Kakashi walked over to them.

"It's my only original attack, the evolved form of the Chidori-1000 Birds. Raikiri basically means 'Lightning Blade', in the common tongue," Kakashi explained, and he looked across the lake. "I focus my lightning chakra into my palm, use my Sharingan to perfect it, and then charge the target with a thrust at extremely high speeds."

Aang and Katara nodded, and the Airbender glided over the Waterbender, and she grabbed onto his ankles and they soared above the water, as Naruto, Sakura, Yamato, and Kakashi ran over to the other end of the lake to meet up with a rest of the group. They cheered when they arrived, knowing that they had been saved by the ninja and Avatar's assistance.

By late afternoon, they had reached the end of the long, narrow rock bridge across the lake, and Sokka's face began to show exhaustion as they trudged along. Deciding it was safer, Kakashi signaled that they would be able to get out of the line formation now, and Naruto stretched his arms in relief. Sakura checked on Ying, feeling her stomach for any changes, and she sighed, nothing yet had changed in her condition.

"There's the wall!" Sokka cheered as he pointed to the massive wall in the distance. Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Yamato's, and even Kakashi's eyes widened at the half-mile high wall that surrounded the city.

"Wow…and I thought the wall around Konoha was big…" Naruto commented, looking at the massive wall in the distance.

"Now it's nothing but smooth sailing to Ba Sing Se…" Sokka said with a content sigh.

Sakura then noticed Ying clutching her stomach, and she walked over. "Ying-san…you alright?"

"Oh no!" Ying yelled, as she began to sink down to the ground.

"What's wrong…?" Sokka asked, fearful of the answer.

"The babies coming!" Ying replied as Sakura helped her down.

"Baka, her water broke," Sakura told the surprised Sokka.

"What? Now? Can't you just…hold it in or something?" Sokka asked in disbelief as Katara started to rush over.

"Sokka, calm down. I helped Gram-gram deliver lots of babies back home," Katara told him calmly. "And Sakura is a medical ninja, she has a lot of experience in this field as well. Aang, get some rags, Sokka, water, Toph, I need you to make a rock tent, a big one; Yamato, some firewood."

Toph walked over and raised her arms. A massive rock tent raised over Ying, Tahn, and the third woman, and Katara turned to Naruto, Hinata, and Suki.

"Suki, Hinata, come with me. Naruto, Kakashi, get something for us to eat afterwards, Ying will be exhausted," Katara told them, and they all nodded and ran off.

Hours later, Ying was still breathing out, clenching her husband's and her friend's hand hard. Sakura rubbed her head with nice cold water, while the small fire that Yamato made burned and crackled, providing the right amount of heat for the rock tent.

"You're doing great Ying," Katara told her softly. "Sokka, where's that water?"

"This should help a little bit to ease the pain," Sakura said as her hand glowed green, and she put it over the pregnant woman's stomach.

"Get ready to push," both young women told Ying, who continued to huff and puff in near exhaustion. "One…two…three…PUSH!"

Sokka walked in as Katara put her hands down to catch the baby when Ying started pushing, and the Water Tribe warrior fainted at the sight. An hour later, Naruto, Aang, Toph, Kakashi, and Sokka waited for the baby to be born outside the rock tent. A cry was heard, and the young water tribe warrior was still trying to get the image out of his mind.

"It's a girl!" Katara cheered as the crying continued.

"Sokka, it wasn't that bad," Naruto said with a chuckle. "There are far worse things than seeing a baby being born. Believe me, like being eaten by a giant snake."

"So…you want to see the baby? Or you going to faint like an old lady again?" Toph asked snidely, and Sokka finished wiping his forehead.

"No, no, I'll be fine this time," Sokka said as he got up, and followed Naruto, Kakashi, and Toph into the rock tent.

"Come on, Aang-oto-san," Naruto said, settling on calling Aang _younger_ brother now, not just plain brother. "You can't miss this."

Katara walked over to the tent's opening. "Yeah, you have to come see this."

Aang looked up, got out of his sitting position and walked to the entrance of the rock tent. His eyes were downcast as he walked to the entrance, and he looked up to see the cooing baby in Ying's arms. Sakura and Hinata smiled as they looked at the cute little baby girl in the woman's arms.

"So cute…" Sakura said as she put her finger out in front of the baby's face, and the little baby grabbed it and squeezed. "She'll be strong too."

"Wow…these things really are miracles…" Hinata said as she played with the baby's other hand.

"She sounds healthy," Toph added, putting her hand to her chin and feeling the vibrations.

"She's beautiful," Katara concurred, spreading her arms out.

"She'll be quite a woman one day, and I know you will raise her well," Kakashi said, crouching and looking at the baby girl.

Yamato smiled. "I know you will take good care of her, I know I would."

"It's so…squishy looking," Sokka commented, and Naruto batted him over the head. "Hey, what was that for!"

"You always this stupid after seeing a baby?" Naruto growled, his arm still cocked with his fist pointing down at the ground. "She looks really, really cute by the way."

Aang looked at the babe who was resting in Ying's arms, and he smiled with the proud new mother looked at her baby. Tahn placed his hand comfortingly on his wife's arm, and he looked at his baby's eyes.

"What should we name her?"

"I want our daughter's name to be unique; I want it to mean something."

Tears welled up in Aang's eyes, and he wiped them with a smile on his face. "I've been going through a really hard time lately, but you've made me…hopeful again."

"I know what I want to name our baby now," Ying told them as she glanced at Tahn, and then at the baby in her arms. "Hope."

"That's a perfect name," Tahn concurred, putting his hand on his daughter's forehead. "Hope."

"Perfect alright," Naruto said, nodding with agreement. He looked at the scene, and he sighed. 'And she'll have two loving parents with her…good luck, Hope-chan, but you'll probably won't need it.'

Hinata saw how the blond jinchuuriki was looking at Hope. 'He has no parents…all alone for most his life…' she walked over to him. "N-Naruto-kun…are you alright?"

"Never better, Hinata-chan. Never better," Naruto assured her, looking at the new family, and then her. "Just wishing them luck."

Aang glanced at Katara, who was looking down at the new family. 'I said things I didn't mean…'

A little while later, everyone met outside of the tent. Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Toph, and Sokka stood next to the tent, waiting for any new developments. Aang had led Katara a little ways away, needing to apologize to her.

"I thought I was trying to be strong, but really I was just running away from my feelings, seeing this family together, so full of happiness and love, it's reminded me about how I feel about Appa…" Aang told her with a small smile. "…and how I feel about you."

A tear of joy descended down her cheek and she wiped it away. Aang then walked to her, arms outstretched, and they hugged each other warmly. More tears dropped out of Katara's eyes as they tightened the hug, and they pulled away as the rest of the group walked over.

"I promise, I'll find Appa as fast as I can, I just really need to do this," Aang told them as Toph handed him his staff. "Naruto…-onii-san, watch over them for me!"

"Gotcha, oto-san!" Naruto said cheerfully. "Glad you're finally out of that. You were really lame when you were trying to act all broody and serious."

Aang frowned, then he chuckled. "Guess I really don't pull off that look, huh?"

"Nope," Naruto replied, slapping him on the back.

"See you in the big city," Sokka told him, putting his hand on the Avatar's shoulder.

"Say hi to the big fuzz ball for me," Toph added, smashing her fist lightly into Aang's other arm, making him cringe a bit.

"Good luck, Aang-kun. I know you'll find Appa-chan," Hinata told him, placing her hand on his back.

"And don't go off the deep end you here! And don't forget to ask us for help," Sakura told him, and he chuckled.

"You'll find him Aang," Katara encouraged him, and Aang looked back at her.

"I know, thank you Katara. Thank you, all of you," Aang told them gratefully, and he walked out in front of the group, flexed his staff to get the canvas wings out, put it on his back to hang glide, and Momo walked over, his bat-wings extended. "Ready Momo?"

The two of them took off, and they began flying towards the wall. Everyone waved as the airbender and his lemur flew away, and Suki walked over to talk with Sokka.

"Sokka, it's been really great to see you again," Suki started as she looked down at him packing his bag.

"Whoa, hold on," Sokka told her as his eyebrows rose. "Why does it seem like you're saying goodbye?"

"I came along to make sure you got through the Serpent's Pass safely," Suki told him softly and she looked back at Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Kakashi, and Yamato. "…though I really wasn't needed…but now I need to get back to the other Kiyoshi Warriors."

"So you came along…to protect _me_?" Sokka asked in disbelief, and he pointed to himself.

"L-Listen…" Suki replied, blushing slightly. "I'm really sorry about last night. We were talking…and saying things…I just got carried away and before I knew it…."

Before she could finish, Sokka stepped forward and captured her lips with his own. As he pulled away, he looked into her eyes. "You talk too much."

He then kissed her again, fully on the lips, and she reciprocated, wrapping her arms around him in a passionate embrace. The kiss carried on for minutes, before they finally pulled away. Inside, Sokka knew that Yue wouldn't want him to dwell on her for the rest of his life, and she would want him to be happy and move on.

Near the wall, Aang and Momo continued their approach. They closed the gap in less than thirty seconds, and flew vertically up the wall when they reached it. The ascend was massive, and both of them did loop-d-loops to get the blood back into their faces. Aang glided over the wall and prepared to let go, and he took his first steps on the wall, and then he looked around.

He gasped, his eyes widening as his pupils narrowed. For…ahead of the wall was a Fire Nation army…surrounded by a absolutely _massive_ drill that was fashioned like a giant tunnel boring machine. The tiny Fire Army tanks formed a wedge formation around the massive drill as it advanced, kicking up tons of dust.

"Sorry Momo…Appa's going to have to wait," Aang told the lemur on his shoulder with a sigh. Momo chattered in response.

As the drill continued to move towards the wall, Aang took off back for his friends to warn them of this new development. The massive drill had already started drilling, making it look like a giant arrow pointed directly at the heart of the Earth Kingdom.

_To Be Continued…_


	8. The Drill

Chapter 8: The Drill

**Earth Kingdom, outer wall of Ba Sing Se**

The arrow head formation of Fire Nation Armor advanced towards the massive outer wall. The tanks advanced ahead of the massive drill, kicking up tons of dust that their treads picked up. The drill head was steadily turning, and smaller drills poked out of the point. The drill advanced along like a caterpillar, pulling itself towards the wall in segments. Whenever one segment connected, steam came shooting out of the vents on the top of the drill's hull, and then it pulled out to grab more land.

Whenever the drill's segments extended and retracted, spikes shot out at the bottom of the massive drill and pulled the massive machine forward. The drill advanced again, slowly keeping up with the tanks that were racing towards the wall. The size of the massive machine was jaw-dropping, at least five hundred meters long and seventy meters high, it dwarfed anything on land that came before it. A bridge tower steadily rose from the top of the hull, to give the aggressors a better view for the battle.

Inside the bridge, three young women were sitting on a three seat throne. The young woman in the middle had her legs crossed and gave a commanding presence to the men around her. She had a beautiful face, pale and pure looking like Hinata's, yet her yellow eyes had a murderous intent that only Orochimaru or Itachi had. Her brown hair being held up in a bun with a fire symbol that seemed to signify a crown, and she wore her bangs like Hinata as well. Dressed in royal Fire Soldier armor, she was an impressive looking person, for she was the Fire Nation's princess, Azula, heiress to the throne and a prodigy of Fire Bending unseen in the hundred years.

The young woman to her left was sitting with her legs crossed underneath her. Her hair was done in an elaborate ponytail that let her hair flow all the way down to her waist. Her face was pale, not as much as Hinata's or Azula's, but gave a fair look to her form. Her brown eyes had a playful fire in them, and she was wearing a tank top like shirt that created an arrow shape, rising above her shoulders, which had loose, pink sleeves going down them. She showed off her midriff and belly button with her pink, loose fitting pants. This was the daughter of a nobleman who ran away from home and joined the circus, a master of the human body and its weaknesses, like the Hyuuga Clan, Ty Lee.

The third young woman on Azula's right was sitting sideways, staring at the wall with a bored look on her face. Out of the three of them, her skin was the palest, and she had short black hair with a shine that would have reminded a Konoha resident of Rock Lee or Maito Gai. She was wearing armor and with red sleeves, which hid her secret weapons. She was Mai, daughter of a noble family like Ty Lee, and master of weapons.

"This drill is a feat of scientific ingenuity and raw destructive power, once it tunnels through the wall, our troops will storm their city, the Earth Kingdom will finally fall, and you can claim Ba Sing Se in the name of your father. Nothing can stop us," a man said pacing in front of the three young women.

"Hmm, what about those muscley guys?" Ty Lee asked, looking out the periscope to see several Earth Kingdom Soldiers and Earth Benders running to the trenches.

"Please, the drill's metal shell is impervious to any Earthbending attack," the war minister told her, tapping the periscope making her pull back. Ty Lee glared at him angrily, which was uncharacteristic for her since she's usually happy all the time.

"Oh I'm sure it is War Minister Qin, but just to be on the safe side…" Azula started, and then she glanced at the two women. "Mai, Ty Lee, take the Earthbenders out!"

Mai sat idly twirling one of her shuriken on her finger as she looked back at Azula, and she caught it. "Finally, something to do."

With that, both young women left to prepare themselves to deal with the Earthbenders.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Earth Kingdom, near the wall of Ba Sing Se**

Naruto, Kakashi, and Sakura led the group from the front as Hinata and Katara held up the middle with Toph and Yamato and Sokka held back a ways to see if Ying and Tahn needed any help with their new baby, Hope. They stopped and looked up to see Aang flying down to them. They were surprised by this, since he had started to look for Appa.

"Aang, what are you doing here? I thought you were looking for Appa," Katara asked, surprised that he did this.

"Yeah, something came up?" Naruto asked, looking at the young Avatar.

"Yeah, I was, something _big_ stopped me," Aang replied, and he looked at them. "Really, really big…"

A little while later, they were all at the wall, and Toph and Aang were at the ends, preparing to Earthbend them up to the top of the wall. They dislodged a massive piece of earth that could carry them all and, like the slab was an elevator, began 'pulling' them up the wall. At the speed they were going, they'd reach the top of the wall very shortly.

"Now what's so big that Appa has to wait?" Sokka asked, since the description was too vague.

"Probably a war machine of the Fire Nation," Kakashi speculated, and Aang nodded.

"That," Aang said as they reached the top of the wall, and everyone's eyes widened at the massive drill.

"…what is it?" Naruto asked, not recognizing what the weapon was. "And what are the smaller metal things around it?"

"They are Fire Army tanks, that thing, however, is a giant drill," Sokka replied, looking down.

"And…any ideas on how we're suppose to beat that thing?" Sakura asked, but no reply was forthcoming.

"We made it to Ba Sing Se, and we're still not safe," Ying said depressingly, looking at her husband and traveling companion. "No one is!"

"What are you people doing here? Civilians aren't allowed on the wall," an Earth Kingdom soldier asked.

"I'm the Avatar, take me to whoever's in charge," Aang told the soldiers as he stepped forward.

A little while later, Naruto, Aang, Katara, Hinata, Sakura, Sokka, Toph, Kakashi, and Yamato were standing in front of the Earth Kingdom General, Sung, waiting to hear the defense. The office that Sung occupied was huge, and soldiers occupied, yet weren't doing anything.

"It is an honor to welcome you to the Outer Wall, young Avatar, but…your help is not needed," Sung told them, making Naruto's eyebrow rise.

"You got to be kidding me…" Naruto said as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "And…how are you supposed to stop that huge drill without us?"

"Ahem, young man, as I was saying, I have the situation under control," Sung replied as he stood up and led them out to the wall, where Earthbenders were piling rocks. "I assure you, the Fire Nation cannot penetrate this wall. Many have tried to break threw it, but no one has succeeded."

"What about the 'Dragon of the West'? He got in," Toph asked as she crossed her arms, and Sung's face fell at the mentioning of Iroh's old nickname.

"And really, nothing is impenetrable," Kakashi said, and Sung chuckled lightly.

"W-Well…technically yes on both counts…but the Dragon was quickly expunged," Sung told them, not easing the mood everyone was feeling. "That's why the city is called Ba Sing Se, the 'Impenetrable City'; they don't call it 'Na Sing Se'…" he then began laughing at his own joke. "That means 'Penetrable City'."

"Yeah thanks for the tour," Naruto and Toph said at the same time. "There's still the drill problem," the blind Earthbender finished.

"Not for long! To stop it I've sent an elite platoon of Earthbenders," Sung told them confidently as he walked over to a spyglass. "…called the Terra Team."

"They can have all the fancy titles they want, they are not going to scratch a thing that stretches out for half a kilometer!" Sakura yelled and the general sighed.

"Terra Team…that's a good group name though, very catchy," Sokka said as he put his hand on his chin.

As the Fire Nation's juggernaut inched closer, Kakashi pulled up his forehead protector up to use his Sharingan to copy the Terra Team's moves. Three of the members, in triangle formation stomped and thrust their hands upwards, throwing a tank out of their path.

They then road on a rocky island and got close to the drill. In three separate teams they rode up, and with a group stomp they all launched pillars of rocks into the joints of the drill. However, they had no effect in slowing the drill, when the joints moved; the pillars shattered as if they were made of glass.

The Terra Team members shielded their eyes and faces from the falling rocks, and then they noticed something, two girls sliding down the side of the drill. One of them grinned and launched several shuriken with an accuracy that rivaled Tenten. The Terra Team stomped and a rock shield went up to protect them from the shuriken, and they got ready to battle.

One of the girls with the pony tail swung down a rope and landed on her feet. One of the members of the team stepped and stomped, sending a pillar of rock jutting out at her. She easily leapt over it, twirled, and smiled as she landed. He began to try to punch her out, but she was far too agile and quick and she quickly got behind him. With just three jabs, she knocked him down, temporarily sealing his bending.

As the Terra Team member crashed to the ground she used a handspring to get out of the way of several rocks tossed at her by the other members of the team. She landed right in the middle of their diamond formation. Before they could react, she began slamming her fists into their pressure points. All around her, the Terra Team fell. When it was all over, the girl was surrounded by the unconscious members of the Team without breaking a sweat, and the last member collapsed, and she had a smile on her face.

'She sealed their tenkatsus by hitting their pressure points…' Kakashi thought, his Sharingan analyzing her style. 'Hinata-san will be her counter, I would think.'

Sung looked up from the spyglass in shock, "We're doomed!" He yelled as he threw his arms in the air.

Sokka then slapped him. "Get a hold of yourself man!"

"Your right, I'm sorry," Sung said as he rubbed his face, and he noticed Naruto smirking.

"Maybe you'd like the Avatar's help now…?" Toph asked him sweetly, closing his eyes.

"As well as the future Hokage…?" Naruto added with a grin.

"Yes please," Sung replied as he slinked over to the jinchuuriki and Aang.

They all went to the wall and looked at the drill. Naruto bit his lip, he began to draw a blank on how to defeat on how to defeat the drill, but he turned to Hinata.

"Hinata-chan, do you see any weak points on that thing with your Byakugan?" Naruto asked, and Hinata gasped at what he asked, and she nodded.

"O-Of course, N-Naruto-kun…." Hinata replied, and she slowly activated her kekki genkai and began scanning the drill, and then she sighed disappointingly. "…I can't detect any weak points…the metal shell is extremely thick…"

Naruto shrugged and Aang sighed. "So the question is…how're we going to stop that thing?"

With that, Katara, Aang, Sakura, Hinata, Kakashi, and Yamato then looked at Sokka. The Water Tribe warrior looked at them, dumbfounded he was chosen by all of them to form a plan of attack.

"Why are you all looking at me?" Sokka asked as he looked left and right.

"You're the idea guy!" Aang replied as the Water Tribe Warrior's eyebrow rose.

"And you've had some pretty good ideas and plans so far," Naruto added with a smirk. "You're this team's strategist."

"So _I'm_ the only one that can ever come up with an idea?" Sokka asked in disbelief. "That's a lot of pressure!"

"And also the complaining guy," Katara added, and her brother's eyes widened.

"That part I don't mind," Sokka told them, and Sakura giggled. "What?"

"For someone who thinks himself to be a genius, you don't show it," Sakura replied with a grin, and the Water Tribe Warrior began grinding his teeth at that.

"She has a point Sokka-kun," Hinata added and Sokka's grinding was further heard.

"Careful, you're going to mess up your teeth doing that!" Naruto laughed and the Water Tribe Warrior nearly exploded.

"Enough, we have to form a plan or Ba Sing Se will fall," Kakashi interjected, making everyone look at the tall Jounin. "They are bringing the injured Terra Team up now, we should go to the field hospital to find out any information we can."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ba Sing Se Outer Wall Field Hospital**

A few minutes later, they were all gathered in the field hospital of the Outer Wall. Katara and Sakura were checking on the patients. Hinata looked at them, and she could recognize what they were suffering from.

"He doesn't look injured," Sung commented as the Hyuuga walked over to one of the Terra Team that was being treated by Katara.

"His chakra is blocked," Katara stated as the healing water engulfed the earthbender's arm, and they receded when his chakra was unblocked. "Who did this to you?"

The Earthbender squeezed his fist and groaned. "Two girls ambushed us. One of them hit me with a bunch of quick jabs, and suddenly I couldn't Earthbend, and I could barely move. And then she cart wheeled away."

Katara recognized the description. "Ty Lee…she doesn't look dangerous, but she knows the human body and its weak points. It's like she takes you down from the inside."

"Katara-chan…please move out of the way," Hinata said as her water bending teacher looked up. The Hyuuga activated her Byakugan, and saw which tenkatsus were blocked on the Earthbender's body, and she prepared herself. She then struck them, and enabled them to be opened up again. "Can you move better now, sir?"

"Y-Yeah…" The Earthbender replied as he sat up. "Thank you, miss."

"Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh!" Sokka yelled as he got an idea to deal with the Drill.

"Yes…?"

"What you just said, that's how we're going to take down the Drill, the same way Ty Lee took down all these big Earthbenders!" Sokka replied as he looked around to see Hinata unsealing another Earthbender.

"By hitting its pressure points!" Toph added, getting what he was saying.

"We have to hit it from the inside," Naruto and Aang concluded at the same time, and Sokka grinned at his plan.

"And if we run into this Ty Lee girl, we have the perfect counter," Naruto said with a grin, and he glanced at Hinata. "Hinata-chan's Jyuuken Style will be perfect, no, more than perfect stopping her."

"…w-what…me?" Hinata asked, and the jinchuuriki turned to her.

"Yep. If this is the best she can do, you can beat the snot out of her easily Hinata-chan!" Naruto replied with a grin. "Just believe in yourself! You're strong! I know it!"

'N-Naruto-kun thinks I'm strong? I'm…strong!' Hinata thought as her eyes widened and her mouth curled into a smile. "Alright…Naruto-kun. I'll do it!"

Sakura looked at the scene with a smile. 'You can do it, Hinata-chan. You better tell him your feelings soon though…'

They all began to iron out the plan, and a few seconds later they were all prepared to assault the Drill, this time with a bit more care. Kakashi left a Kage Bushin up on the wall to advise Sung, and he freaked out, to put it lightly, when the clone appeared out of a burst of smoke. With that, they all went to the bottom of the wall to start the strike.

At the bottom of the wall, they all gathered in front of the drill behind a trench that the Earth Kingdom army had made. The drill lurched forward, its head slowly spinning. Toph then pointed at the drill.

"Once I whip up some cover, be sure to follow Hinata. She's the only one who'll be able to see," Toph told them as she jumped over the trench as the others leapt into it. She raised her hands and closed her eyes, and the entire area began shaking.

Hinata activated her Byakugan just as the blind Earthbending Master leapt into the air and came crashing down, kicking up a large cloud of dust. "Run!" Toph commanded as they all ran into the dust cloud.

"Nice one, Toph," Naruto commented as they got into the cloud, and Hinata looked around.

When they were in the dust cloud and they continued running until they were at the head of the drill. In the shadow of the massive machine, Toph bent a tunnel into the ground.

"Everyone into the hole, follow Hinata!" Toph ordered as they nodded and leapt into the hole.

The hole was then sealed to prevent any findings of the team's plan. Toph began to push the dirt out of the way, following the vibrations the drill was giving off so they'd be able to find the exact bottom of the drill. Hinata's Byakugan showed where to go, and everyone kept behind her.

"It's so dark down here I can't see a thing!" Sokka complained as he followed the others.

"Oh no, what a nightmare!" Toph said overdramatically, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh, right, sorry," Sokka winced as Naruto hit him over the head again. "Ouch!"

"Stop complaining, it's getting really annoying!" Naruto chided him as he followed behind Hinata.

Toph then dug them out right under the massive drill's super structure. Hinata had indicating an opening, and that's where they popped out.

"There!" Sokka yelled as Naruto, Kakashi, and Hinata leapt clearly into the opening and Aang leapt onto the pipe and hung by his legs. Momo flew in and landed on the jinchuuriki's shoulder.

Katara ran up and grabbed the Avatar's hands and he threw her up into the bowels of drill. Sokka was next and Aang continued to hang by his legs, waiting for Toph to come and grab his arms to be led in.

"Toph, Sakura, Yamato, come on!" Sokka yelled impatiently.

"No way I'm going into that metal monster! I can't bend in there!" Toph told him as she pointed to the treads. "I'm going to slow it down out here."

"I'll help her," Sakura said as she cracked her knuckles. "Got to see my strength limit, after all."

"And I'll coordinate," Yamato told them and Aang and Sokka nodded.

"Okay, good luck guys," Sokka said as he pulled himself back up and Aang crawled up into the drill.

Toph began working herself up, she stepped and lifted her hands. A massive pillar of rock shot up onto the bottom of the drill. Sakura ran to the other side, and pushed all her Chakra into her arms and began pushing back. Yamato cracked his knuckles and began doing hand seals.

"Mokuton: Chikonpon (Wood Release: One Thousand Roots)!" Yamato yelled and a thousand incredibly thick roots shot out of the ground and wrapped themselves around each metal pillar they could grab, including the legs that were further down.

They all began gritting their teeth as they tried to push the massive drill back, and sweat began to form on Sakura's brow as she continued to push back. However, the machine proved the stronger and lurched forward.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Fire Nation Drill Interior**

They walked further into the drill, until they reached a network of pipes and valves. Naruto looked around, kunai drawn, just in case any enemies came out. Hinata had her Byakugan activated, and they were following Sokka. Kakashi looked around, being prepared for anything.

"I need a plan of this machine, some schematics that show what the inside looks like," Sokka told them as they walked into the room filled with pipes. "Then we can find it's weak points.

"And you have a plan to get said plans?" Naruto asked as the Water Tribe warrior slashed a pipe, chopping off its knob. Steam began spewing out as Katara and Aang gasped.

"What are you doing? Someone will hear us!" Aang yelled as he looked around.

"I think that's the point, Aang," Kakashi said as his eye searched around, the steam continuing to pump out the damaged pipe.

"A machine this big needs engineers to run it, and when something breaks…?" Sokka asked them, raising his finger.

"They come to fix it!" Katara finished with a smile.

Sure enough, a few minutes later, a brawly engineer walked in, carrying a rolled piece of paper in his hand. Hinata came running out of the shadows and slammed her palm into his stomach. As she did that, the engineer turned to look at Katara, who froze the steam around him as the Hyuuga got out of the way.

"What did you do?" Aang asked Hinata, who smiled.

"When he melts out, he'll have a little trouble breathing for a while," Hinata replied, her Byakugan shutting down.

"This'll work thanks!" Sokka said as he ran over, grabbed the plans out of the frozen engineer's hand and he ran away.

They all crawled up a metal staircase into another mass of pipes, and Kakashi kept a lookout. Sokka began unraveling the schematics of the drill, showing it as a three ringed structure around the engine of the machine rings. He laid the schematic out on a pipe and looked at it.

"It looks like the drill is made up of two main structures," Sokka started as he pointed the machine structure in the middle of the schematics. "There's the inner mechanism where we are now," he then pointed to the outer ring. "And the outer shell. The inner part and outer part are connected by these braces…if we cut through them, the entire thing will collapse."

Everyone nodded. "Kakashi, how many times can you use that…Raikiri a day?" Sokka then asked.

"Four times. I've already used it once, so I have only three more shots," Kakashi replied, and the Water Tribe Warrior nodded.

"We'll let you handle one column of the braces then," Sokka told him, and the Jounin nodded.

"Alright, Katara, Aang, Sakura, Naruto, Sokka is the 'team leader' of the brace breaking. Follow his instructions," Kakashi ordered, as he used his speed to vanish from sight.

A little while later, Sokka, Aang, Katara, Hinata, and Naruto reached the first column of braces, which were huge. The brace walkway to the vertical brace was wide enough for them to walk two at a time towards the large brace.

"Wow, it looks a lot thicker than it does in the plans," Sokka said as they continued walking towards the first metal brace. "We're going to have to work pretty hard to cut through that."

"What's this 'we' stuff? Hinata, Aang, Naruto, and I are going to do all the work," Katara asked as she crossed her arms.

"Yeah, what are you planning to do? Cut the braces with your dinky machete?" Naruto asked, making Sokka growl.

"Look, I'm the plan guy, you four are the cut stuff up with your powers guys," Sokka told them, using his hands to make several chopping motions. "And my machete is not 'dinky!' Together we're Team….!"

"Seven," Naruto finished, making Sokka stop short, and Katara and Aang looked at each other. "Well, let's get started!"

Naruto leapt over to another beam, and Katara, Hinata, and Aang circled the first one. The Hyuuga Heiress and young Waterbending Master went down to their flasks, popped the cork, and sent a goblet of water out. Katara's went to Aang, who was standing on the other end of side of the brace, who sent it to Hinata, who sent her goblet to Katara.

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" Naruto yelled as he created two shadow clones. One leapt over to the other side of the brace. "I want you to keep a lookout for anything. It's only a matter of time before the Fire Nation Crew finds us here."

The clone nodded, and leapt back to the primary beam and then up to the ceiling of the drill, behind Sokka. The sounds of the goblets colliding with the metal braces, gradually slicing through them on both sides of said brace.

"Rasengan!" Naruto and his clone yelled as they slammed the mini-hurricane of chakra in their hands into each side of the metal, and they slowly started drilling through the thick metal of the brace.

After thirty minutes, both Rasengans collided, which blew the brace wide open. Naruto and his clone had used their chakra to seemingly glue their feet to the horizontal brace, and the dust cleared revealing a gaping hole at the bottom of the vertical brace. Sokka's jaw dropped, and Naruto grinned at the job.

"One brace down! Hinata-chan, Aang-oto-san, Katara-chan, how's your brace coming?" Naruto asked as he noticed how far their cut was coming…

Aang and Katara glared at him. They had only gotten a quarter of the way through each side of the brace, and all three of them started panting. Naruto frowned, they weren't going to get anywhere at this rate.

"C'mon team, don't quit now! We're-!" Sokka started, and his sister almost lost patience and grabbed the goblet with her bending, and threateningly pointed it at him. "I mean, you're almost there!"

"W-We know that, Sokka-kun…" Hinata told the young Water Tribe warrior. Naruto's eyebrow raised, he never seen the young heiress get even _remotely_ annoyed at a person, and considering her teammate was Kiba, that was an understatement. "We are doing our best here; please…do not cheer us on."

The three of them began again, swirling the goblets of water around the metal brace at high speed, slowly slicing their way through the thick metal brace at a 45 degree angle. After a few more seconds, they had cut clean through the brace. It began sliding down the angle, kicking up sparks before stopping when it half-way slid down the cut.

"At this rate we won't do enough damage before the drill reaches the wall…" Katara stated, her face drenched in sweat, as Momo leapt off Sokka's shoulder.

"I don't know how many more of those I have in me," Aang added as he plopped down on his butt.

"W-We can't give up guys," Hinata told them as she wiped the sweat off her face. "Even if it does reach the wall…we still have to do this so it'll become unusable."

"That's right, Hinata-chan! We can't give up, even if we do get tired!" Naruto added as Katara and Aang smiled, they knew they were right.

Suddenly, the entire structure started creaking and the entire machine began shaking. Sokka's face lit up into a smirk.

"Do you hear that? We took it down! Kakashi probably destroy three more of them!" Sokka told them as he began to turn and run. "We'd better get out of here!"

Naruto dispelled his Bushin and jumped up to the primary brace. They all began running towards the exit, but then stop when the intercom pipe system crackled.

"_Congratulations crew! The drill has made contact with the wall of Ba Sing Se, start the count down to victory!_" War master Qin announced to the crew from the bridge, and he looked back to Azula. The princess however, held a questionable look as the crew cheered.

The Drill had indeed reached the wall, and was slowly drilling into the thick rock that guarded the massive capital of the Earth Kingdom. The drilled rock was guided to a bunch of hoses, which soaked down the crushed rocks to break it up, and they went down a pipe into the drill.

Sokka growled and went to the brace that Aang, Katara, and Hinata had cut through and began pushing. Veins popped out on his forehead, hands, and face and his eyes bulged as tried to push the massive piece of metal.

"Come on brace, budge!" Sokka groaned as he let go for a second, then ran his hands back onto the brace and still attempted to push it.

"This is bad…really bad…" Katara said as her brother stopped pushing the unmovable brace.

"We're putting everything we got into busting these braces! But it's taking too long!" Sokka complained as Naruto sighed.

"We can't give up Sokka; probably we're going on about this the wrong way…" Naruto said as he started to think.

"Maybe we don't need to cut or drill all the way through," Aang said as he used his airbending to get back onto his feet. "Toph has been teaching me you shouldn't give 100 percent of your energy into any one strike. Sokka, take a fighting stance," he then ordered, and Sokka did so eagerly. Aang then tripped his front foot. "You got to be quick and accurate," he then hit several pressure points, which he knew, on Sokka's body. "Then hit a series of points and break your opponent's stance," Sokka began to reel back as he tried to keep his footing. "And when he's reeling back, you deliver the final blow," Aang demonstrated by hitting the young Water Tribe warrior over the head with a tap, making him fall. "His own weight becomes his downfall, literally."

"You just described one of the basic principles of the Jyuuken style, Aang-kun," Hinata told him, and he grinned back at her.

"So we just need to weaken the braces then, instead of cutting all the way through…" Katara added, getting what the young Avatar was saying.

"Then I'll go on top of this thing and deliver the final blow," Aang agreed, pointing up at the ceiling.

"No way you're going up there without me. You'll need backup in case the idiots on this thing discover us," Naruto said and Aang nodded.

"And then 'boom'! It all comes crashing down!" Sokka cheered, finally a working plan to bring down this thing would go into effect, he thought.

"Everyone inside that wall…the whole world…is counting on us," Aang told them seriously.

"The whole world, minus the Fire Nation that is," Sokka corrected him with a smirk, and they all nodded.

"Well, let's get started!" Naruto said as he leapt over to another beam.

Below them, Toph, Sakura, and Yamato were still attempting to hold back the massive drill. The ANBU captain had added even more roots after his initial ones snapped, the pink haired kunoichi had put most of her chakra into her arms and hands to enhance her strength tremendously. However, all their efforts were proving futile, as proven by the massive amount of dirt that was building up behind the blind Earthbender.

"Come on…Twinkle Toes…hurry up!" Toph called out quietly, as she tried to push back the giant drill with her pillar of rock.

"Naruto, you idiot…destroy this damn thing already!" Sakura complained, her feet shifting on instinct, and the dirt around her wrapped around her legs to give herself extra bracing.

Toph noticed that, but didn't say anything. 'Tell her _after_ the drill is destroyed…'

Back in the Drill itself, Aang, Hinata, Naruto, and Katara were working frantically to cause enough damage to the beams, either by drilling through them with the Rasengan, or cutting through them with waterbending. Whenever they got either half-way or three quarters of the way through a brace, they leapt to the next one. Naruto's watch out Shadow Clone kept a close eye on each entrance to the inner-outer shell area, making sure no enemy would pass through unnoticed. After a couple hours, at least twenty braces were damaged severely.

"Damn, I wonder how Kakashi's doing," Naruto said as he wiped the sweat off his forehead after drilling through another brace.

"That's enough; let's move onto the next one!" Aang ordered, and Hinata and Katara agreed, and they leapt over to the next brace, where Naruto was standing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Outer Wall**

On top of the wall, Earthbenders brought boulders to hurl over the edge in an attempt to damage the massive machine. Kakashi's clone noted that no archers were being positioned on the other side of the wall, just in case they got through.

"General Sung, this tactic won't work," the Kakashi clone observed as the Earth Kingdom general looked at him. "It's obvious we can't stop the drill from the outside, and it'll get through the wall, don't you have any archers, slingshot users, or even boiled oil to inflict as much damage against the invading force as you can?"

"…no, but I'm sure this will work!" Sung replied, not even bothering to listen to any advice from the Jounin Clone. "This wall has only fallen once, and it won't do so a second time!"

"…that's not very comforting," Kakashi's clone said as he fed the information to the original, and leapt to the other side of the wall. "You haven't even put any troops on the other end to meet any invading force head on!"

"Unneeded, we'll stop the drill before it goes entirely-!" Sung started before the clone knocked him out, and the Earthbenders and Earth Kingdom troops looked at the ninja incredulously.

"We'll lose the city following these plans!" Kakashi's clone told them, and he turned to address the troops." Get archers on the other side of the wall. Start boiling oil in drums and get it up here. Put a few battalions of troops on the other side of the wall! Now!"

The Earth Kingdom soldiers complied, and began organizing a true defense. Archers quickly scrambled to the other side of the wall, and Kakashi looked down to see several battalions of Earth Kingdom Soldiers and Earthbenders crossing the farmland that was in the Outer Wall. The other Earthbenders were still following Sung's order, and the Jounin turned to address them.

"Don't waste your energy," Kakashi's clone ordered, and the Earthbenders stopped. "We need you at your best if what they say about Firebender skill is true."

They nodded reluctantly, and put their rocks down. They awaited the next orders from the Jounin Clone.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Fire Nation Drill**

On the bridge, War Master Qin stood in the middle of the intercom pipes, confidently watching his machine go to work. The air of confidence around him didn't shake the nagging feeling that Azula was having, that something was off. One of the pipes then crackled, and the War Master assumed it was news that the wall has been broken through.

"War Master, a engineer was ambushed! His schematics were stolen!"

Qin's eyes widened in shock at this. "War Minister, a brace on the starboard side has been cut clean through, and another looked like it was blasted out by blasting jelly! It's sabotage sir!"

Qin's eyes widened further, and his pupils moved to look back at the Princess. Azula turned to her 'friends', not wanting to wait around any longer.

"Let's go ladies," Azula ordered Ty Lee and Mai, and they began to walk out of the bridge as the War Master closed his eyes in shame.

In the bowels of the drill, on the aft side of the massive machine, Naruto, Hinata, Katara, and Aang were furiously working to drill or cut through the braces. The jinchuuriki's Bushin kept a watch out as Sokka cheered his friends and sister on, knowing he was completely useless in this area of the plan.

The Bushin looked around, and its enhanced senses heard something. Suddenly, five shuriken shaped like small wide blades slammed into his back. He exploded in a puff of smoke, surprising Azula's team.

"Wow, you don't see that everyday, do you Azula?" Ty Lee asked and the Princess nodded, and she and her teammates leapt over the beam where the Bushin stood.

Naruto winced and dispelled his Rasengan. "We could have company…"

"What do you mean?" Sokka asked as he turned to the group. "Come on Team Seven! Now Aang and Hinata just need to-!"

He yelled in fear as he ducked a blue fire bolt shot from above them on a higher level brace. Naruto, Hinata, Aang and Katara looked up at them. The girl who shot the fire bolt was still in her stance, and she launched another blast at Aang, who frantically dodged it.

"Wow Azula! You were right! It is the Avatar!" the pig-tailed girl cheered, and her features softened as she looked at Sokka. "And friends…"

Sokka began to wave, but Katara stopped him and began to drag him away. Naruto leapt over to Aang to back him up as Hinata joined the two southern Water Tribe members in fleeing. She was going to make sure they'd make it out, since what the blond jinchuuriki said about her being the best bet of defeating that Ty Lee girl.

Azula and Mai began running on the brace to follow them, and Ty Lee jumped down and swung herself to launch herself towards Naruto and Aang. The Avatar wound up and launched a blast of wind at her, throwing her back. She rebounded and began to pursue them.

Naruto, Hinata, Sokka, Katara, and Aang ran down a corridor, with the three Fire Nation elites chasing them. As the Hyuuga Heiress, young Water Tribe Warrior, and Waterbending Master ran down the other hallway, the blond genin and the young Avatar stopped at the intersection.

"Guys, get out of here! I know what to do!" Aang told them as Momo landed on his shoulder.

"And I'll watch his back!" Naruto added as they began to run down the opposite hallway.

"Wait, you need this water more than I do," Katara told the young Avatar as she tossed her flask to Aang, who ran off.

They all ran off to the left and right sides of the intersection, and Azula and her teammates arrived soon afterwards. The evil Fire Nation princess saw the blond jinchuuriki and Avatar sprinting down the right hallway, and Ty Lee and Mai fanned out on the left hallway.

"Follow them!" Azula ordered as she pointed to the left hallway. "The Avatar and his friend are mine!"

Hinata, Katara, and Sokka ran down the hallway of the massive drill towards the sewage system, with Azula's subordinates, Mai and Ty Lee in hot pursuit. As they reached the sewage exit, Hinata activated her Byakugan and turned around, taking a Jyuuken stance.

"Slurry Pipeline? What does that mean?" Katara asked as her brother twisted the hatch open, and he got it loosened enough to open it.

"It's rock and water mixed together, its our way out," Sokka told her as they both gazed out down at the muddy water. "Hinata, what are you doing?"

"I'll hold them off, just get out of here," Hinata ordered as she saw Ty Lee and Mai round a hallway, barreling straight for them.

"You're going to hold them off?" Katara asked as one of the brooding weapon's masters shuriken screamed above her head. "You sure you can handle them?"

"Yes, now go!" Hinata replied as Ty Lee leapt from wall to wall, trying to keep Hinata off balance and reach Sokka and Katara.

"She can handle this, we got to move!" Sokka said as he opened the hatch and leaped down. Katara looked at her friend, and she saw her determination.

"Good luck," Katara told her, and leaped into the hatch and slammed it shut.

"So it looks like one of you wants to play after all!" Ty Lee taunted as she got ready to attack.

"This is no game," Hinata said in almost monotone, turning around and slamming her palm straight into the gymnastic fighter's chest.

Ty Lee coughed up blood, but back flipped to where Mai was standing. "What was that? It was like she hit five of my points at once!"

"She has a fighting style like you..." Mai muttered as she pulled a wire on her wrist, sending several arrows whizzing towards the Hyuuga.

Hinata sidestepped each of them and closed her eyes and caught the last. When she opened them Ty Lee was bearing down on her, ready to hit one of her tenkatsu's. She moved to the left, like she was water flowing down a gentle stream, avoiding the hit to one of her shoulder tenkatsus. She retaliated with three quick pokes on the gymnastic fighter's at a speed faster than the human eye could follow, and she finished off by tossing Ty Lee back to where Mai was standing.

Mai gritted her teeth, firing several of her arrows and throwing several of her shuriken with deadly accuracy. Hinata dodged a couple, bent down and retrieved a kunai from her leg pouch, and blocked the rest. The Hyuuga Heiress then tossed the small knife right into one last shuriken that the weapon's master had launched.

"We need to attack her together," Mai stated as Ty Lee growled, unlocking the tenkatsus that were sealed, and she let out an uncharacteristic shriek. "What was that about?"

"She's better at my own style than I am! Plus she looks better doing it!" Ty Lee complained as Hinata smirked.

"Sorry, this is my clan's Jyuuken, not your gymnastic style," Hinata clarified for them. "I can see every one of your tenkatsu's with perfect clarity, and I know where you'll want to strike mine."

Ty Lee growled again, and Mai sighed. "I guess we loose this one."

"No! I'm not losing to her!" Ty Lee shrieked as she charged again, leaping from wall to wall trying to get Hinata off balance.

Hinata just sighed, and closed her eyes. Ty Lee launched a strike at one of her neck tenkatsus, yet it was stopped by a wall of chakra. The Hyuuga began spinning, and the wall of chakra expanded, making a mini-hurricane in the room, damaging several pipes and tossing the gymnast back.

"Kaiten (Rotation)!" Hinata finished as she stopped, and she changed her stance. "Your in range of my divination, I'm sorry."

Ty Lee sat up, shaking her head. "What does _that_ mean?"

"This, Hakke Rokujuuyon Shou (Eight Trigrams Sixty Four Palms)!" Hinata replied as she slammed her fingers into two of the gymnast's tenkatsus. "Two Strikes!" She doubled it with the next set of strikes. "Four Strikes!" She then increased to eight. "Eight Strikes!" Then she hit Ty Lee with sixteen strikes. "Sixteen Strikes!" Ty Lee coughed up blood as the number of strikes doubled again. "Thirty-two Strikes!" Finally Hinata finished the jutsu with the last sixty-four strikes. "Sixty-Four Strikes!"

Ty Lee was thrown back, and Mai's eyes widened as her ally skid across the metal floor, coming to a stop at the broody weapons master's feet. As the weapons master looked up, Hinata was already running for the pipeline.

'This may be my last chance before she jumps into the sludge,' Mai thought as she pulled a cord on her wrist and launched several spring-loaded arrows at the Hyuuga Heiress.

Hinata's Byakugan warned her and…she ducked all five. However, one arrow nicked her neck near her thoracic vertebrae, but it wasn't enough for her attacker to notice. The arrows slammed into the metal bulkhead as the Hyuuga rose as she continued running, and leapt down the pipeline, splashing into the muddy water.

"Grrr…I can't believe I lost!" Ty Lee complained as she tried wiggling her finger. "Mai, you know the body as well as I do, right?"

"No, you know that Lee," Mai replied as the normally perky, happy girl fumed as she tried to move.

She made a fist with her left hand, and willed her arm to work. Ty Lee then slammed her fingers into her tenkatsus on her right hand, undoing the seals that Hinata had put on them. She then did the same with her other arm, and her legs. She leaned back and flipped onto her feet, and ran to the pipeline followed by Mai.

"Ugh! Disgusting!" Mai yelled as she saw the contents of the pipeline.

"Come on! You heard Azula, we have to follow them!" Ty Lee told her as she stepped forward. "And I want a rematch with white eye black hair girl!"

"She can shoot all the lightning she wants at me I'm not going in that wall sludge juice," Mai countered as she shivered at the mere thought of getting in the muddy sludge. "And you really have no chance against that girl. It was like she had eyes in the back of her head!"

Ty Lee shrugged at that angrily, and jumped into the pipe. With a splash she reached the water, and Mai stuck her tongue out in disgust, and closed the hatch.

-----------------------------------------------------------

In another part of the drill, Naruto and Aang were running as fast as they could to outpace the Fire Nation Princess. The blond jinchuuriki was running slower than he could so the young Avatar could keep up. However, they were running fast enough that they appeared to be only a blur and a gust of wind to the engineers working in the bowels of the drill. Naruto leaped up the staircase and stopped momentarily to let Aang catch up to him and pass him before continuing the dash.

They sped down the hallway towards a ladder and they climbed up it before any of the engineers could react. However, Azula was close on their tails, and she ordered the engineers to make the engines on the Drill work at maximum efficiency to get them through the wall faster.

----------------------------------------------------------

**End of the Slurry Pipeline**

Katara, Sokka, and Hinata yelled as they were ejected from the drill, and as they landed the slid on the muddy ground. The Hyuuga Heiress blanched…she didn't like riding the sludge flume, and the young Water Tribe warrior stuck out his tongue and tried to clean it.

"How did you do against them, Hinata?" Katara asked as she, Hinata, and Sokka stood up.

"I beat them. The broody girl didn't seem to want to fight after I beat her friend," Hinata replied, her Byakugan still active. "She's coming…her friend must have unsealed her tenkatsus."

Katara nodded and they looked as Ty Lee, grinning maliciously as she descended the sludge shoot. With a wave of her hand she sent the muddy water right back into the pipeline. The pig-tailed gymnastic warrior was stuck in the muddy water, and she struggled to get out.

"Why don't you try blocking my chakra now, circus freak!" Katara yelled angrily, stopping the mud from exiting the pipe.

"Katara, keep that up! The pressure will build up and when Aang and Naruto deliver the final blow, it'll be ready to pop!" Sokka told her, and she nodded, putting even more chakra into her bending.

"Hinata, I'll need some help," Katara said, and the Hyuuga Heiress nodded.

Hinata stepped up near the Water Bending Master, and performed the same bending stance that she did. Suddenly, the water was pushed back another three feet, and it seemed like the mud around Ty Lee hardened a bit more, ceasing anymore struggles from the gymnast fighter.

----------------------------------------------------------

On top of the drill, Naruto covered Aang as the young Avatar searched for a proper place to start cutting. Momo flew behind them as they ran to the base of where the drill had broken through the wall. They stopped as they reached the wall and Aang looked down at the spot he picked out.

"This is the spot, Momo, Naruto," Aang told them as they looked at the slab of metal.

"Hurry, or else that psycho bitch will catch up to us," Naruto ordered, and the young Avatar nodded.

Aang started to bend the water out of Katara's flask, and began using it in a cutting motion to get it threw the hard metal. With each swipe he cut into the drill's metal armor, flaying a huge slash into it. He kept doing the same actions until he had carved a large gash into the metal, but it still hadn't broken through all the armor.

----------------------------------------

Hinata and Katara were holding back the sludgy mud without breaking a sweat. They were conserving their chakra so it wouldn't tire them out. The Hyuuga Heiress wisely spread her legs out wider to compensate for the extra sludge coming in.

"Good technique little sister, Hinata! Keep it up!" Sokka told them as he tried to cheer them on. "Don't forget to breathe!"

"You know, I'm just about sick and tired of you telling us what to do all day!" Katara snapped, looking back at him angrily. "You're like a chattering Hog-Monkey!"

"Sokka-kun, we'd be able to do this better without the cheerleading section," Hinata added, and the young Water Tribe warrior jumped at her comment.

"Just bend the slurry women!" Sokka ordered as he lost his patience at the two young women's comments.

In response, they waved their hands and Sokka was launched into the air by the muddy water. The young Water Tribe warrior crashed down, completely covered by the sludge once more.

"You guys need some help?" Toph asked as she, Sakura, and Yamato walked out from underneath the drill.

Suddenly, a hatch opened, Sokka took out his boomerang…and Kakashi leapt out, still reading his book. "Hey, how you doing on this end?"

"I think we're doing very well, Kakashi-sensei, even though we didn't prevent the drill to reach the wall," Sakura replied as she stretched her tired arms.

Katara acknowledged Toph. "Toph, help me and Hinata plug up this drain!"

Toph nodded, and she stamped into the muddy water and thrust her arms out. The muddy water was not only stopped at the exit of the pipe, but it was pushed right back into the pipeline. The pipes inside the drain suddenly bulged, and bolts riveted out to relieve the block.

-----------------------------------------------

Aang was starting to get tired; he had carved an X into the drill's armor after he bridged the horizontal slash through it. He began to pant as the vertical slash got closer and closer to breaching the heavy armor, and his arms slumped in exhaustion.

"What I give to be a metal bender…" Aang muttered as Momo looked back, and Naruto stood up.

A blast of blue flame was launched at Aang, but Naruto created a Bushin and deflected it. "Aang, I'll handle her. Keep working, and get ready to strike the final blow!"

Azula stepped forth proudly, ready to face the Jinchuuriki. "Out of the way, I'm after the Avatar, not you."

"Oh yeah? If you want Aang, you'll have to go through me," Naruto told her with a grin, taking a guard stance. "Never underestimate a Shinobi, especially one that comes from Konoha!"

"If you wish to die, fine, I won't stop you," Azula stated coldly, as she took a stance.

She suddenly stepped out, and launched a blue tongue of flame at the jinchuuriki. Naruto brought out a kunai and deflected, and she launched three more fire blasts at him. He leapt into the air, landed, and rolled out of the way of each blast.

"You can move at least," Azula stated with an arrogant smirk. "So you plan to fight me, come on!"

She launched several more fireballs which Naruto dodged. He leapt into the air and crossed his fingers in a seal. Azula looked up at him, confused.

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" Naruto called out as ten shadow clones materialized.

Azula's eyebrow arched as Naruto and his clones landed. He wasn't done yet, however. He did a different seal. "Bushin no Jutsu!" And five more clones appeared in a puff of smoke. They all brought out kunai, brandishing them like knives and they charged.

"Interesting…" Azula said as she sidestepped the first clone, tapped it right in the stomach and shot a point-blank blast of blue flame at it. The result was instantaneous, it exploded in a puff of smoke, momentarily blinding her.

Another clone leapt through the smoke at the last moment, and his kunai slashed her cheek as she moved out of the way. The Fire Nation Princess snarled and retorted in kind, she shot another blast of flame from her foot in a side kick at the clone, which exploded from the hit. More smoke covered the top of the drill, and more clones burst out of the smoke to attack Azula.

She gritted her teeth, launching another blast and destroying another clone, and she curled her left hand in a fist and launched a punch at the nearest clone she could see. However, Azula's fist just past through it like it was air. Her face contorted into shock, then anger as one of the other clones connects in a punch, and she's thrown out of the cloud of smoke by the blow.

The clones then began to charge at her again, and she threw five bolts of blue fire at them. The wave of them exploded, but several others again got into melee range. She fought them hand to hand, but several of them had the affect of the other clone, she only hit air when she stuck her fist or foot through them with a punch or kick.

"Uzumaki formation one!" Naruto ordered his clones as the spread out in a circle, and he was careful to mix the Bushins and Kage Bushins together so it'd be executed without her knowing which was solid and which was just an illusion. He then leapt up into the air. "Execute!"

The clones began charging her and they all started skidding towards her. The first one that reached her yelled "U!" as he kicked up, sending her into the air. The next one threw it's leg up and kicked her higher into the air yelling "Zu!", and the next one launched her higher with her kick, "Ma!", and the final one sent her flying higher into the air, "Ki!" She grunted in pain from the blows, not very use to hand to hand combat, since she normally fought with ranged attacks. She turned around to see Naruto, the original above her, with a kick loaded.

"Naruto Rendan!" Naruto yelled in a finish, bringing his foot down in an axe kick on her face.

At the last second, she blocked the kick, and retorted with a blast of flame. He broke off from the attack by flipping out of the way, and they both landed on their feet, glaring at each other.

"You're better than I thought," Azula said as she wiped her bloody lip, and rubbed the scratch on her right cheek. "Such interesting techniques…"

"Thanks, psycho bitch. I have to admit, you're better than I thought as well. The last person who was able to block my Rendan was Sasuke," Naruto said with a grin, looking at his clones walked up behind the Fire Nation Princess. "Though you won't win."

"We'll see about that," Azula retorted with a grin as she threw her hands behind her, and a wave of blue flame shot out at Naruto's clones. Several of the bushins exploded in smoke, until only the illusionary ones remained.

Naruto snarled and he charged her and he launched a punch, which she blocked and met with a roundhouse kick, which he blocked with his left arm. His hand grasped her ankle and he spun and tossed her away, throwing her a quarter of the way towards the bridge tower. Azula spun and landed on her feet as he charged. Her eyes widened in shock as his speed increased until he was literally an orange blur. Azula launched several rapid fire fireballs from her fingers to try to hit him.

The jinchuuriki dodged each and every fire bolt by mere centimeters. The blasts past so close to his clothes they singed them, but he didn't stop, he kept moving forward and loaded a punch. Azula's eyes widened as his fist crashed into her jaw full force, sending her flying back four meters before she skidded to a stop, and put her hand to her jaw. There was a trickle of blood dribbling down her lip, which she wiped off and smirked.

"Again, I am more impressed by your abilities," Azula told him as she stood up to her full height. "But this fight is over."

"Keep talking, that bleeding jaw will turn into a broken one if you do," Naruto said with a grin, and he noticed her breathing out weird and she put her hands down slowly, as if centering herself.

She moved her arms in a circular motion, pointing her index and middle fingers out. Her left arm curved downward, sparks flying off of it, and her right arm curved upward. Naruto's eyes widened as the air crackled around her movements…she was generating lightning. She could use Lightning Chakra…this could be bad. Really bad…

He was right. As soon as Azula finished the circular motion of charging up the attack, she slammed her fingers together, and thrust her right arm out. A _massive_ bolt of lightning shot out of her finger tips, and Naruto, as quickly as he could, dropped to a crouch and let the lightning pass over his head. His hair stood up on end as the bolt careened towards Aang.

Momo began chattering a warning for the Avatar, who ducked when he heard the thunderclap of Azula's lightning blast. The bolt slammed into the wall with such force, it shook the entire structure of the outer wall around the area where it struck, and made the Kakashi Bushin run to the point of impact to see that…Aang and Naruto were alright. There was a massive gouge in the wall though, right above the penetrated part the drill had bore through.

"Wow…that was close," Naruto said as he shook his head, instantly getting it back to its normal spiky position. "If that hit…you'd have killed me."

Azula snarled as the jinchuuriki then held out his hand. "And what do you think you're doing?"

"I'm ending this, can't waste any more chakra fighting you," Naruto replied as he concentrated, and the swirling, mini-hurricane of chakra, the Rasengan, formed in his palm.

He then began charging at her, and Azula's eyes widened in recognition of the power of the attack in his palm. She began launching blasts of blue flame at him in an desperate attempt to stop him, but he either dodged them or, if they passed the ball of chakra, they were pulled in, their power added to the mini-hurricane's power.

"Rasengan!" Naruto called out as he closed the gap, and Azula's yellow eyes widened as the ball of chakra closed in…

Suddenly, the entire drill shook, making Naruto lose his footing and aim, and the Rasengan crashed into Azula's side. The Fire Princess closed in unimaginable pain she'd never experienced before. It was like her flank was shredding by the very drill they were fighting on, and she was thrown back as a wall of sludgy mud crashed over Aang, Naruto, and herself from the front of the drill.

"What the hell?" Naruto yelled angrily as he stood up, shaking his head to get the sludge out of his hair. "It feels like mud, but is stickier!"

He stood up and slipped on the sludgy mud. Naruto focused his chakra and stood up without slipping, and he looked around for Aang.

"Aang-oto-san?" Naruto asked as he saw the young Avatar running back up the side of the drill to get back on top of the massive machine.

"I'm alright, Naruto," Aang replied as he landed back on the slick, sludgy covering of the drill, but nearly slipped again. Momo however saved him again from the fall, and he panted. "Thanks Momo, I owe you one. I got the 'X' gash finished. Now all we need is a giant nail or something to strike the final blow."

"I know," Naruto said with a smirk, looking back to see Azula, who was thankfully unconscious. Being hit with the Rasengan, as well as the fight and the expense of chakra forming the lightning strike had drained her chakra and left her exhausted. He then looked around at the sludge and rock scattered around the drill. "Aang-oto-san, can't you bend a rock from this stuff, then use it to form a rock spike to finish the final blow?"

Aang nodded, and he swung his arms around. The muddy sludge around him was dried, and the rocks and gravel were also pulled into the forming boulder. He compressed it and hardened it even more, until the boulder was the size of himself standing fully upright. He then bended it over the X-shaped gash, then he precisely cut it to fill in the gash, until the spike penetrated the weakened hull of the drill with a sharp point.

He then backed away until he could get a good distance, put his hands to the metal and began running as fast as he could. Naruto smirked as the young Avatar formed a Airbending ball underneath him to increase his speed and make sure he wasn't going to slip on the slick light brown sludge. The airbending ball propelled him over half way up the wall before he dispelled it and ran a few more meters before turning around and running full speed down the wall.

Azula's eyes fluttered open and picked herself up just as Aang took off towards his target. She was full of anger, and hatred, for the blond that did this to her. Her eyes then widened as she saw the young Avatar running down the wall towards a rock spike at one of the entire drill's weak points. She started stumbling, and she willed herself to run as Aang leapt off his sprint, aimed perfectly at his spike.

With the last of her chakra, she spun and shot a fire bolt at him from her fingers, but she was too slow. With massive force, Aang landed on the spike, sending a massive shockwave that threw Azula all the way off the drill, passed the exhaust pipes, and she crashed painfully on the ground below. The braces that had been cut by Hinata, Katara, and Aang, drilled by Naruto, and slashed through by Kakashi's Raikiris gave out, breaking as they were twigs. The pipes burst again, more violent this time, and the sludgy water poured into the interior of the drill, ruining many systems in the massive machine.

On the outside, the muddy water exploded out of cracks and openings on the exterior of the drill, splashing the entire wall and destroying all the pipes in the and joints of the massive machine. When the last joint was breached, even the elevated bridge was covered in the sludge.

"Here it comes!" Toph told them as she dropped her hands and elevated everyone above the drill's sewage pipe on a massive pillar of stone.

Ty Lee crashed onto the pillar and was knocked unconscious from the force from behind her and in front of her. The entire drill began to shut down, steam rose as everything on the drill creaked and broke from the damage that Team 7 had caused it. Even the drill's head stopped spinning, even though it had penetrated the wall.

Naruto balked and began wiping away the sludgy mud from his face, hair, and torso as Aang just wiped his face off and gave his wide, trademark toothy smile. Momo, who had timely flew off before everything happened, landed on the young Avatar's shoulder and began licking the sludge off his face.

"Nice job, Aang-oto-san," Naruto said as he began to shake off the sludge as if a dog would shake water off its body. "Though…couldn't it be a little less disgusting?"

On the now tilted bridge, gravity took affect on the sludge and Qin looked in disbelief as his mighty super weapon was rendered inoperable and unsalvageable. The Fire Lord…would have his head. And his body would burn if Ozai's heir, Azula, had perished…

Ty Lee spat out the sludge as she lay on her back and she sat up. Her body was still sore from Hinata forcibly closing her tenkatsus and she looked to see…Azula actually _limping_ towards her and clutching what looked like an extremely injured left side. One of the pipes opened and Mai peaked out.

"We lost," Mai said, stating a fact.

The victors of the battle gathered on top of the wall…after getting cleaned up. It was kind of easy, with both Water and Earthbenders being there. Pretty soon, everyone had the offending sludge off their bodies.

"I just want to say, good effort out there Team Seven," Sokka said with a grin, and Katara crossed her arms and huffed.

"Excellent effort, you mean," Kakashi corrected him, and he looked around at all the young people. "You all performed admirably, and accomplished an nearly impossible mission. And you all showed your strengths, and how much you grown."

Feelings of pride swelled up in the pre-teens and teenagers. "Oh, Sakura…-chan, right?" Toph started, unsure she was using the right honorific. "Looks like I'll be teaching you some things."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Sakura asked, confused at what the blind Earthbending Master was saying.

"You can Earthbend, Sakura-chan," Toph stated simply. "To give yourself more leverage down there, you subconsciously bent some of the rock and stone around your feet. I could feel it all happening."

"…so you mean I can become a Bender too?" Sakura asked as a smile appeared on hers and Toph's face. "Okay, teaching you reading in exchange for you teaching me Earthbending, we'll both become stronger for it."

"Hinata-chan, how did you do against that Ty Lee girl?" Naruto asked with a grin, and she blushed at his question. "You kicked her ass like I thought you would, right?"

"H-Hai, Naruto-kun, I beat her," Hinata replied with a small stutter. "You really think I'm strong…?"

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it, Hinata-chan," Naruto told her honestly. "And I meant it. If I didn't know better, you surpassed Neji when he fought me three years ago, probably even better than that now!"

Hinata blushed, and thankfully, she didn't faint. Naruto also didn't ask her if she had a cold. This was big for her. Kakashi and Yamato smiled at the interaction, it was definite the young jinchuuriki had gotten a strong attachment to the young Hyuuga Heiress.

'You'll be ready soon, Naruto. When you perfect your attack, I'll tell you the full story…of who your father is…' Kakashi thought as his eye wandered to his pouch, where he kept a special scroll which only he, Obito, or Rin could have opened, which Yondaime left his students…

_To be continued…_


	9. The True Rulers of Ba Sing Se

Chapter 9: The True Rulers of Ba Sing Se

**Ba Sing Se, Earthbending propelled tram through to the Inner Walls**

Gliding over the plains of the outer ring of Ba Sing Se, the Earthbending powered tram glided over a elevated track that was the equivalent of a monorail in a modern city. The monorail bridge itself vaguely resembled a Roman aqueduct, complete with arches. As the tram glided over the plains of the Outer Ring of the city, grazing antelope glanced up at the tram, one of the many they have seen in their lifetime.

A pair of Earthbenders propelled the rock tram car that Team Seven was riding on. Naruto, Hinata, Aang, Katara and Kakashi sat on the left side of the car, Sakura, Sokka, Toph, and Yamato were sitting on the right side of the car. Refugees of every walk of life were also on the tram car, some were sleeping, some were standing, and they were all wearing some type of pale green garment that seemed to be standard of the Earth Kingdom. Naruto's bright orange over black jumpsuit, and Aang's yellow and orange monk clothing made them stand out like sore thumbs. Katara was rubbing her shoulder, which was sore from sitting in one place for such a long while, looked out and her eyes brightened.

"Hey look! The Inner Wall!" Katara cheered as she placed her hand on Aang's shoulder, and everyone looked out as the rock tram steadily moved closer to the Inner Wall. "I can't believe we made it to Ba Sing Se in one piece!"

"Yeah," Naruto said with a grin, looking out at the wall. "Again, these guys know how to out do Konoha in fortifications."

"Hey! Don't jinx it!" Sokka told them as Sakura and Hinata sighed. "We still could be attacked by an exploding Fire Nation Spoon or that the city's been submerged in killer shrimp."

"You've been hitting the cactus juice again?" Toph asked as she held Momo on her lap.

"Or probably got into Kakashi-sensei's sake scroll?" Naruto added, making Kakashi look up from his book momentarily. "We all know you keep a few summoning scrolls with sake in them."

"I'm just saying, weird stuff happens to us," Sokka said with a shrug, and to emphasize his point, a fat man with a pineapple in his mouth sat down in between him and Toph.

Hinata looked out at the wall and looked back at Naruto. "…It looks inviting, doesn't it?"

"Yeah," Naruto said as he clenched his fist. "Though I hope they don't coup us up into one place, I won't be able to train and we probably won't be able to get back to Konoha that way."

"The question is will we be able to get back home at all, Naruto," Kakashi said seriously, but he didn't glance up from his book. "If you were right that Orochimaru was the one that sent us here, we might not be able to get back, whether on accident or on purpose."

"Ero-sennin and Oba-chan are probably working on getting us back though," Naruto said with utmost seriousness. "They've been able to figure out the Snake Bastard's tricks before, and they'll be able to do it again."

"You know, most of the time we've been traveling together, you guys haven't told us who this 'Ero-sennin' or 'Oba-chan' are," Toph said as she glanced at Naruto.

"He means Jiraiya and Tsunade of the Legendary Three," Sakura explained, with a hard look at Naruto. "He shouldn't be talking about them with such disrespect. Tsunade-sama is the Hokage! Tsuande-shishou is the greatest in our village."

"Don't worry Aang, we'll find Appa," Katara told the young Avatar.

"We'll check everywhere, Aang-kun," Sakura assured him, and he just sighed again.

"It's such a big city…" Aang said, sounding defeated already.

"So what?" Naruto snorted, and Aang looked up at the biologically older boy. "You're not going to give up, are you? And you haven't forgotten my promise, have you?"

"Besides, he's a giant bison, where could someone possibly hide them?" Sokka asked as he climbed onto the other side of the car just as the tram passed threw the tunnel of the Inner Wall.

Everyone's eyes widened as they saw the sheer size of Ba Sing Se. For the Konoha Shinobi, even Kakashi, it was almost overwhelming. While their village was technically a city, due to its size, influence, and population, it wouldn't even fill in a quarter of the sprawling inner city that they were seeing. Blacksmith Factories were pumping out smelting smoke, endless green rooftops of houses, shops, and other buildings were in their vision.

The tram took a left and soon pulled up in a station. The size was comparable to a modern train station, but it lacked the electric lighting that made train stations bright. Instead, it had a dull green lit from lanterns, which were covered by the same green tint that all the buildings had. Naruto looked around. _Bushy Brow would like the Earth Kingdom and Ba Sing Se a lot…it is covered in his favorite color._

They all stepped out of the tram, and Naruto and Sakura decided to stretch their legs as they stood out on the rocky pavement of the tram station. The jinchuuriki, the medic, and Kakashi looked extremely different compared to their native companions, and from hair color alone it made some of the strangest things the citizens of Ba Sing Se ever saw.

"Ah…back in the city…great," Toph said disappointedly.

"Something wrong, Toph-chan?" Hinata asked as the blind Earthbender shrugged and pat Momo's head. "It is pretty amazing here…Konoha isn't anywhere near this large…"

"That's an understatement, Hinata-chan," Naruto added as his eyes wandered around the area, and he saw a woman walking towards them from the other side of the tracks.

"It's just a bunch of walls and rules," Toph told them as she continued to rub behind the flying lemur's ear. "Just wait, you'll all get sick of it soon."

Aang held out his hand, inside of it was his bison whistle. He lifted it up to his lip and blew it. Nothing happened, and he put it down depressingly.

"I'm coming for you buddy," Aang said, and he looked back at Naruto. "…I'll find you; I promise…" the young blonde's attitude and 'nindo' were proving infectious. "…and I'll never go back on my promise."

Katara placed her hand on his shoulder. "He's here, I can feel it."

The tram pulled away at extremely fast speeds, blowing the woman's hair like it was caught in a gust of wind while she looked at the group. She had an extremely creepy smile on her face…and sort of a vacant look on it. She was wearing a pale yellow green dress with a dark green scarf under her black hair. She then walked to them with her arms crossed behind her back.

"Hello…my name is Joo Dee, I've been given the great honor of showing the Avatar around Ba Sing Se," the woman said cheerily and she looked at Aang's friends. "You must be Sokka, Katara, Toph, Haruno Sakura, Hatake Kakashi, Yamato, Hyuuga Hinata, and Uzumaki Naruto, correct? Welcome to our wonderful city!"

"…are you okay, lady?" Naruto asked, and Sakura glared at him. "What? She looks like she's drugged up or something! No one is that cheery!"

"You're not supposed to say that out loud, idiot!" Sakura growled, squeezing her fist and making the young jinchuuriki cower.

"Oh, no, I am not 'drugged up' as you say, I am just happy to welcome you to the city, Naruto," Joo Dee told him, her weird smile not wavering. "Shall we get started?"

"…yes, we have information about the Fire Nation Army that we have to deliver to the Earth King immediately," Sokka replied with a grin, proud of what they accomplished, they'd be able to end the war when this information.

"And we have to get it there, soon," Kakashi said as he closed his book. "We have a time limit for this war now."

"Great…lets begin our tour," Joo Dee said as she looked at them. "Then I'll show you to your new home here. I think you'll like it."

"You do realize this information could mean the Earth Kingdom would stand or fall in this war, don't you?" Yamato asked, but Joo Dee had already started to walk away. Sokka span around to them and moans.

"Maybe you missed what we said, we need to talk to the king about the war, it's important," Sokka told her and Naruto also walked up.

"Don't you care?" Naruto asked as she smiled at both of them.

"You're in Ba Sing Se now, everyone is safe here," Joo Dee told them, and everyone looked at her in disbelief. She had completely ignored what they were saying, and looked like she was banking on the 'invincibility' that was being pushed about the city.

They followed her to a carriage, and Kakashi held back to talk to Yamato. "So…what do you think? Could she be brainwashed?"

"That would be my first guess, considering how she smiles and doesn't seem to hear any military information. However, it might be patriotism, or a combination of both. Ibiki-sama could tell us for sure," Yamato replied as they followed Joo Dee into the carriage.

After a few moments, they were on a street of the city, sitting in the large carriage as Joo Dee gave their tour.

"This is the lower ring," Joo Dee told them cheerily, still giving them her freaky smile.

"What's that wall for?" Katara asked as she looked out the window and pointed out at another wall.

"Oh, Ba Sing Se has many walls, there are the ones outside, protecting us, and the ones inside, that help us maintain order," Joo Dee replied, and Naruto frowned.

"'Maintain order'? What does that mean?" Naruto asked as their tour guide smiled at him. "And stop doing that! It's creepy!"

"It helps keep the population in line, and gives us our unique caste system," Joo Dee replied sweetly, like she was reading a passage from a pamphlet. They looked out to see an old woman shopping for food; they were apparently in the marketplace part of the Outer Ring. "This is where our newest arrivals live, as well as our craftsmen and artisans, people that work with their hands. It's so quaint and lively."

"You mean you don't try to help the impoverished in this city?" Hinata asked, remembering that even the poorest in Konoha were assisted.

"…we do all we can," Joo Dee replied, searching for an answer to her question. They looked out to see a man, presenting a very large scimitar to what looked like a prospective buyer, he and the buyer than looked at them. "…it works, most of the time. You do have to watch your step though."

"Why are all these poor people in this place of the city?" Katara asked, still confused why there was this caste system in the city.

"…this is why I never came here before, I always heard it was so different from how the monks taught us to live," Aang said somberly, reflecting on the Hyuuga Heiress's and the female Water Bender's earlier questions. He looked out the carriage's window and side.

"It just isn't right," Naruto said, looking out. "Some of these people have it worse than I did, back before I became a shinobi…"

"A shinobi? And what is that?" Joo Dee asked, ignoring the poor problem to get to another question.

"…we are warriors, who fight in the shadows," Naruto replied with pride, showing off his headband. "We do recon for the Daimyo and Shogun and other nations, assassination missions, escorts, bodyguard missions, hell, even walking dogs and tilling fields is part of a shinobi, or ninja's duty."

Joo Dee nodded as they entered the middle ring through a tunnel between the walls. They entered an cityscape with many canals, the arched Earthbending tram lines, and fancy buildings that had Chinese style roofs. The carriage clapped over a small, arched bridge that was above one of the canals.

"This is the Middle Ring of Ba Sing Se," Joo Dee told them, again, like she was reading from some handbook. "…home to the financial district, shops and restaurants, and the university."

Sokka looked back from looking out the window to try to make her understand why they needed to see the Earth King ASAP. "Yeah, we met a professor from Ba Sing Se, he took us to a ancient underground library where we discovered information about the war…" he then leaned closer to their grinning tour guide. "…that is _absolutely crucial_ for the king to hear!"

"Isn't history fascinating?" Joo Dee asked, not even acknowledging what he was saying, and then she pointed out the window. "Look, here's one of the oldest buildings in the Middle Ring, Town Hall."

She then got up and walked out of the stopped carriage, still wearing the insanely creepy grin. "Is that woman deaf? She seems to be only hearing every other word I say."

"It's called being 'handled', get used to it," Toph told him as she huffed and crossed her arms.

"More like brainwashed," Naruto said absentmindedly. "Come on, you're all thinking that. No one is this vacant on something this important!"

They all shrugged at that, the blond was probably right. Kakashi and Yamato already suspected it and more and more, Joo Dee was confirming their suspicions. The ANBU captain began wondering who did the brainwashing…and if it could be broken. The carriage continued down the road, going towards yet another tunnel in the walls.

"…it seems this city is beginning to get an overpopulation problem," Kakashi commented, looking at the massed houses of the Middle Ring. "There is no room for new construction, they have to construct on the walls themselves. These streets are only wide enough for a single carriage as well…"

People moved out of the way of the carriage as if they were overhearing what Kakashi was saying. They actually had to squeeze up against the walls of the street so there would be enough room for the carriage. Hinata, Naruto, and Sakura frowned at this…if the war wasn't ended soon, the city would become so over crowded that Ba Sing Se would be forced to surrender to displace all its new inhabitants.

"Hey, Joo-san, how is the King dealing with all these migrants?" Naruto asked, surprising the pink haired kunoichi. Jiraiya hadn't only taught him ninja techniques, he had drill the boy in politics and population management since his dream was to become Hokage. "Ba Sing Se, as big as it is, can't handle the entire Earth Kingdom fleeing behind its walls."

"Ba Sing Se is a very large city, Naruto, travelers are always welcome," Joo Dee replied, completely ignoring the question. "Oh look, the tunnel. We'll be entering the Upper Ring shortly."

"…she ignored Naruto-kun's question without even a proper excuse…" Hinata whispered to Sakura, who nodded. "…this city is starting not to sound very good…"

"Your telling me," Toph said near the Hyuuga Heiress. "I already hate this place."

"…I miss Konoha," Sakura said as she looked around. "No over population, people know what they are talking about, and people that are more than willing to help once you prove yourself an ally or friend…."

All the Konoha Shinobi agreed with the pink haired kunoichi, and Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Toph started to agree too. Konoha wasn't sounding all that bad, even though, from what they gathered previously, it was militarily driven. The way the Konoha Shinobi talked of their homeland and village made the Katara and Sokka yearn for home, and Aang yearn for his people once more.

When they got a good way into the Upper Ring, Joo Dee decided it was time to start talking again. The Upper Ring was much less congested; its buildings were much more spread out and had orange tiled roofs. There was a massive amount of gardens and lakes in this ring, as well as more, elaborate arches that were showing where the streets went down.

"This is the Upper Ring, home to our most important citizens. Your house is not too far from here," Joo Dee told them as they past the arches, the Ostrich Horse's feet were clattering on rocky road. They turned down another road towards the downtown portion of the Upper Ring.

The carriage passed a massive building that had a tiered opening with three doorways with the Earth Kingdom Symbol over it, as well as the oriental arches over the three doorways. The building was built like a fortress, and guards were constantly patrolling it, as well as strange men wearing black hats resembling a pointed jingasa, with a arrow on top, as well as wearing black robes with a gold circle with green in the middle around a center point on their chests.

"Man…that looks like a fortress…" Naruto said as he looked over at the building.

"What's inside that wall?" Katara asked as she looked over, and the strange men looked at the carriage.

"And who are the mean looking guys in robes?" Sokka added as the men continued to stare at the carriage, and Yamato met their gaze, his eyes instinctively narrowing.

"Inside is the Royal Palace, those men are Agents of the Dai Li, the cultural authority of Ba Sing Se, they are the guardians of all our traditions," Joo Dee replied as she looked at them with a smile.

"'Guardians of all your traditions', huh?" Yamato asked, surprising their tour guide as he spoke. "They have the look of ANBU; something tells me they are much, much more than what you are telling us."

"Oh, no, they protect us and our traditions. It is their job, and they do it with pride, Mr. Yamato," Joo Dee said, but she could tell her answer was no where near good enough, so she keep smiling blankly.

"Can we see the Earth King now?" Aang asked her offhandedly as he glanced at her.

"Oh, no, one just does not 'pop in' on the Earth King," Joo Dee replied in her creepy, cheery manner.

Naruto and the young Avatar shrugged. "What kind of ruler doesn't want to talk with guys that have info that can save his or her city and nation….?"

"…it's not like he doesn't want to talk to you!" Joo Dee replied cheerily. "He is just extremely busy! Surely your 'Hokages' are the same."

"The Hokages have time for their people," Naruto retorted sharply. "They live to protect the village, since the village is their family."

Joo Dee's eyes search left and right, trying to think of something that wouldn't put the Earth King in even worse light than the city's visitor's eyes. "Very fascinating, oh, look, we're going down the road to your house now."

A little while later, the carriage pulled up near a large, one story house with orange, oriental tiled roofing. There was a deck made out of marble in front of the doorway, and there was very intricate sculpting work on the deck. When they exited the carriage, Momo flew up, circled about them, and landed on the roof.

"Here we are, your new home!" Joo Dee told them as Naruto glared at her.

"Our home is back in Konoha, this is just a house," Naruto told her, and everyone looked up at the house.

"Yeah," Sakura added, agreeing with the blonde jinchuuriki. "Our home is in Konoha, this is just temporary."

Joo Dee was shaken, the people from this Konoha place weren't impressed by the city, it seemed like they were annoyed or even offended by it, and offended by the King as well! Suddenly, a man in green robes ran over to her, carrying a scroll, which she took and opened. "…more good news! Your request to see the Earth King is being processed, and should be put through in about a month, much more quickly than usual."

"A MONTH?" Naruto, Sokka, and Sakura yelled at the same time.

"…six to eight weeks, actually," Joo Dee corrected herself, and she smiled blankly at them.

A little while later, they had entered the house. It had a spacious living room, three different bedrooms, a kitchen with running water, and two bathrooms. It was very well decorated, with ornate lights on the ceilings, portraits on the walls, and other fancy things were scattered around the room.

"Isn't it nice? I think you'll enjoy it here," Joo Dee asked cheerily as she looked at the group.

Hinata, Katara, Sakura, and Toph were sitting on the pillows around a table, Naruto was standing near Sokka near the windows, Aang was standing near the door, and Kakashi and Yamato were conversing about Joo Dee on top of the next level near the rooms. Their tour guide still wore her stupid, blank expression.

"I think we would enjoy it more if we weren't staying so long," Sokka offered, looking around at his friend's expressions. "Can't we see the King any sooner?"

"And, like I said, this is no Konoha," Naruto said as he leaned against a wall and started to glare at their tour guide.

"The Earth King is busy running the finest city in the world, but he will see you as soon as time permits," Joo Dee told them, and she looked at the still glaring Naruto. "As much as I would love to hear about your homeland, I must be going, unless you need anything, Avatar?"

"If we're going to be here for a month, we might as well spend our time looking for Appa," Aang said as he turned to the window.

"I'd be happy to escort you anywhere you like to go," Joo Dee told him as she bowed with her hands covered by her sleeves.

"We don't need a babysitter," Toph said as she got up.

"We'll be able to cover more ground without you," Kakashi told her as he walked down to the lower level. "You don't have a fighter's, bender's, or ninja's speed."

"Oh, I won't get in the way," Joo Dee said as she stepped in Toph's way. "And to leave you alone would make me a bad host."

"By getting in the way of Toph-chan, you've already gotten in our way," Sakura said as she stood up, and Joo Dee smiled at her. "Look, we just need to find Appa-chan and get to the Earth King to tell him our info, why can't you pull some strings and do that for us?"

"…where shall we start?" Joo Dee asked them, completely ignoring what the pink haired kunoichi said.

Everyone sighed; they were not going to get rid of their 'host' as easily as they thought. The shinobi would be able to elude her with ease, but Aang, Katara, Toph, and Sokka wouldn't be able to do that. They all sighed, and allowed Joo Dee to join them in their search…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ba Sing Se, Inner Ring**

In the Inner Ring of Ba Sing Se, near the Earthbending Tram's monorail, the group and their 'host' went into an animal trade shop to see if he had seen Appa. Momo hopped up to a bird feeder and began stuffing his face with the seeds in the low set bowl. Suddenly, one of the cat owls shrieked and flapped its wings angrily at the flying lemur, which scrambled away in fear. Up at the desk, Naruto, Aang, Hinata, Sakura, Katara, Toph, Sokka, Kakashi, and Yamato had finished what they knew of the Flying Bison's capture, and Joo Dee stood behind them, grinning blankly.

"So have you seen any trace of a ten ton, six legged bison with a beaver tail and an arrow on his head?" Naruto asked the shop owner.

"I'm sorry, but I haven't heard anything about a flying bison," the shop keeper told them, looking around. "I didn't even know there were any."

"If someone wanted to sell a stolen animal without anyone knowing, where would they go?" Aang asked him, hoping to learn anything.

"Is there a Black Market in this city for this type of stuff?" Kakashi asked as the man looked up at the silver haired jounin.

"And who runs it? Come on, you know!" Sokka yelled as he pointed at the shop keeper, and Joo Dee's eyes followed his movements unknowingly.

"You idiot, that's no way to get information!" Sakura told him as she pulled the young Water Tribe warrior back. "Sorry about that, he forgets his manners…a hell of a lot. Mind telling us any information you have, please?"

The shop keeper looked around at them, and then he started sweating when he looked at Joo Dee. Kakashi and Yamato noted this, and even Naruto saw the way he started to act when he focused in on their host. The silver haired jounin's eye wandered back to judge what Joo Dee was doing. She was smiling broadly and shaking her head.

"That would be illegal, I'm sorry," the shop owner said as Kakashi's eye focused back on him. Suddenly a commotion was heard from the cages. "You'll have to leave now. Your lemur is harassing my sparrow-keets."

Momo was eating from the Sparrow-keets bowl as the birds tried to push and pull him off. The flying lemur ignored them and continued to stuff his face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Middle Ring, Ba Sing Se University**

At the University of Ba Sing Se, where Professor Zei taught, the group decided to ask any of the students or teachers if they knew anything about the Sandbenders who stole Appa, or information to get to the Earth King faster. In the center of the university, in front of a giant statue of apparently a great Earth Kingdom King, Philosopher, Professor, or all of the above to talk with a student. Two other students walked passed them, chatting about something while one ate an apple.

"I've never seen any Sandbenders or nomads around here, you should ask Professor Zei, he teaches the class on Desert Cultures," the student told them after hearing the story, and he pushed his glasses up.

"You sure you haven't seen anything?" Hinata asked quietly, and the student looked at her and he subconsciously blushed when he saw the Hyuuga Heiress.

"Right…and which of your professors can we ask about the war with the Fire Nation?" Sokka added, not as politely as Hinata as he loomed over the student, who suddenly felt very small.

Sakura started to stomp towards him, but Naruto sighed. "He didn't learn then and he doesn't seem to be able to learn now, Sakura-chan. It'll be just a waste of energy."

The pink haired kunoichi sighed. "You're right, Naruto. Thanks."

"Uh…" the student stammered as he looked at Joo Dee, and Yamato noticed his gaze. The woman again shook her head while grinning blankly, but Sokka caught it and looked back, and she immediately retracted her stance. "I don't know. I'm not a political-science student. I have to get to class," the student told them as he got up and began scrambling away, until he tripped and fell, spilling the scrolls he had onto the ground.

Naruto growled, and looked back at Joo Dee. "Lady, you said you wouldn't get in our way of finding Appa, yet you are."

"What do you mean, Naruto?" Joo Dee asked a miniscule amount of sweat dropping from her brow, hardly noticeable even for a ninja.

"Whenever we see someone with info, and talk to them, you start shaking your head," Kakashi interjected, and their host looked at him. "Why are you doing it, miss?"

"I do not know what you're talking about," Joo Dee said with her stupid smile as the university student finished picking up his scrolls and ran away. "Let's head back to your new home, you can continue searching tomorrow."

Naruto's brow furrowed in annoyance again, and he looked at Kakashi and Yamato. "Very well, then. We'll continue our search tomorrow," Yamato told their host, and he put on a weird smirk. 'It'll give me time to research this Dai Li you told us about, and I'll perform my own search at night.'

The carriage came around and picked them up. Aang sighed in defeat, he was starting to doubt again they would ever find Appa, but Naruto put his hand on his shoulder. The biologically older boy gave the young Avatar strength and encouragement; it was really like having a brother. Hinata gave a sideways glance at the blond haired jinchuuriki, and a faint blush appeared on her face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ba Sing Se, Upper Ring, assigned house for Team Seven**

The carriage dropped the group off at their assigned house in the Upper Ring. Naruto looked on angrily at the woman in the carriage, Hinata kept a look of annoyance at their host, her arms crossed and eyes slightly narrowed, Sakura and Katara wore the same annoyed look as the Hyuuga Heiress, Sokka wore a look of annoyance and disappointment, Kakashi had taken out his book to try to show he was disinterested, and Yamato kept a look of solid indifference not to rise suspicion from their host. Aang and Toph just looked at the carriage, both with looks of annoyance and disappointment.

"Well, I'm sorry no one has seen your bison, why don't you go get some rest, someone will be over with dinner later," Joo Dee told them, feigning a look of disappointment while still keeping her weird smile on her face. The carriage began to pull away, and the group looked at it disappear down the street.

Sokka then noticed a person peeking out of the door window at them, and when they all looked in his direction, he peeked back into hiding. The Water Tribe warrior's eyes guided to the elder men in the group, who nodded.

"Hey, come with me," Sokka told them as he stepped forward and pointed at himself, and they began walking towards the house across the street.

The young Water Tribe warrior knocked on the door. The man walked up to the door like he didn't know they were there, and slid opens the door slowly and began smiling at them.

"You're the Avatar!" he said smiling. "I heard you were in town, I'm Pong."

"Nice to meet you Pong," Aang said as he returned the smile.

"Pong-san…" Hinata started before Sokka could speak. Kakashi looked at the young warrior, and he got instantly why the Hyuuga started talking instead of him-she was more polite, and could ask gently. "Can you tell us more about this city? Why does everyone seem so frightened to talk about the war?"

"War? Frightened? What do you mean?" Pong asked her, as his eyes wandered around nervously, as if he was under constant surveillance.

"I can feel you shaking," Toph interjected without even looking up at the man.

"Look, I'm just a minor government official, I waited three years to get this house, I don't want to get into trouble," Pong told them in a whisper, glancing around left and right, like someone else was looking at him, and he smiled when he realized no one was looking at him.

"Get in trouble with who?" Katara asked, and the Earth Kingdom official shushed her, telling her to lower her voice.

"Listen, you can't mention the war here, and whatever you do, stay away from the Dai Li," Pong warned them, and then slammed the door shut.

Everyone looked at each other, processing what the man just told them. Yamato pursed his lips…the Dai Li were definitely _not_ like ANBU, they seem to oppress the people they are suppose to serve…They sighed in resignation, and returned to their house.

"It seems like those fricking Dai Li are going to stop us from telling the Earth King anything about the war and finding Appa…" Naruto said under his breath, squeezing his fist. "But they won't stop us for long; no…we're ninja, people they never encountered before."

"Tonight, I'll perform my own search of the city," Yamato told them, and Kakashi shook his head.

"I think that might be a bad idea, Yamato, until we get more information about the Dai Li, we shouldn't do anything rash," Kakashi said as he put his book away. "We might as well make use of these new accommodations."

They nodded, and Yamato sighed as he pulled off his independent investigation and they all entered the house. Naruto went into the kitchen, and began digging out anything that he could make ramen with. Sakura and Toph went to one of the tables to start up the reading lessons again. Hinata and Katara started the small scaled waterbending training in the backyard. Aang went to mope in the room that was made for the guys. Sokka and Kakashi started talking about the city, which they agreed wasn't the paradise all the Earth Kingdom refugees were pegging it as. The Konoha Shinobi hoped they would be able to return to Konoha soon, the village would need them if Orochimaru was behind their transport to this world.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ba Sing Se, Upper Ring, Avatar Groups Temp House, morning**

Katara had woken up early to get some more training in with Hinata, and the two of them had finished up for the morning. After changing out of their wet clothes, they walked out onto the deck and stretched. The young Waterbending Master looked at the mailbox to find a scroll in it. She took it out and opened it for both her and the Hyuuga Heiress to read. Their eyes widened, Katara rolled up the scroll and they ran back into the house.

Naruto was still sleepy eyed; before he had gone to bed he spent most of the night practicing with his Rasengan elemental training. Using three Kage Bushins, he almost achieved a seamless blend of the chakra, however, he dissipated it after started to get unstable. One of his clones had also achieved a feral look, his eyes had turned red and his whisker birthmarks had widened. The Kyuubi was still trying to make sure his chakra was used, but Naruto would not have it. He will the demon back, dissipated his clones, and nearly collapsed on spot due to the expending of chakra he used. He was sitting near Toph, slurping a bowl of noodles, which he was able to spice up to give it a taste of real ramen.

Toph was sitting with Sakura, learning some new brail, Aang was resting on the rail and Sokka was sitting upside-down against one of the wall murals, looking up at the ceiling. Kakashi was reading his book in one of the corners, and Yamato was sharpening one of his kunai knives.

"We know how we're going to see the Earth King!" Katara told them as Hinata and herself ran up the small stairway towards the 'living room' of the house.

"I think Pong-san provided it," Hinata added and Toph looked at them.

"How are we supposed to do that?" Toph asked as she sat up and began to mimic Joo Dee. "'One just doesn't pop in on the Earth King!'"

"The Earth King is having a party at the palace tonight for his pet bear," Katara told them as she read off the scroll.

"You mean, Platypus-bear?" Aang asked, and Naruto was confused by his question.

"No, it just says bear," Hinata replied, reading off the invitation again.

"Certainly you mean his pet Skunk-bear," Sokka said as he looked at them.

"Or his Armadillo-bear," Toph added.

"Gopher-bear?" Aang asked, and both girls shook their heads.

"Just…bear," Katara replied as she held out her arms.

"This place…is weird," Toph stated with a sigh.

"What's so weird about having a bear-bear?" Naruto asked them, and Aang, Sokka, Katara, and Toph glanced at him. "We have those types of bears in our world, none of the hybrid animals you have."

Katara sighed, deciding to get to the point. "The Palace will be packed; we can sneak in with the crowd."

"Won't work," Toph stated as she leaned back on her pillow.

"And why is that, Toph-chan?" Sakura asked as she rolled up the brail scroll and placed it back in her pack.

"Well no offense to you simple country folk, but a real society crowd will spot you a mile away, you've got no manners," Toph replied as she one of the biscuits that were in the bowl next to her.

"Excuse me?" Katara and Sakura asked at the same time, the Waterbending Master putting her hands on her waist. "We've got no manners? You're not exactly 'Ms. Fancy Fingers'."

In response, Toph burped and gestured with her hands. "I learned proper society behavior and chose to leave it. Aside from Hinata, you never learned anything. And frankly, it's a little too late."

"Manners are one of the skills all kunoichi must master before becoming genin!" Sakura told the blind Earthbender indignantly.

"…you learned it, you can teach us!" Sokka said as he sat up.

"Yeah, I'm mastering all the elements, how hard can manners be?" Aang asked as he got of the railing and started to grab one of the drapes, but Naruto stopped him.

"You really won't push our case by doing that, otosan, but you gave me a good prank idea if we can't crash the Earth King's party," Naruto told the younger boy, who nodded.

Toph had gotten up after hearing what the blond jinchuuriki told the young Avatar. "Katara, Hinata, and Sakura could probably pull it off, but you three would be lucky to pass as bus boys."

"And us, Toph-chan?" Kakashi asked as he and Yamato walked over.

"You two can pass as bodyguards. You'll fit in, because if Katara is right, the entire upper class will be there, meaning there will be a lot of bodyguards," Toph told them, and Naruto gawked at her.

"Why can't I pass for a bodyguard then?"

"Simple, you're too loud," Toph replied as the jinchuuriki sighed.

"I wouldn't underestimate Naruto's ability to be quiet. True, he's hyper, but when he sets his mind to it, he can be quiet," Kakashi told the blind Earthbender as he looked up from his book. "Though it's your decision, you know the best."

"…he'll be an escort," Toph said as Naruto looked at her. "Just don't make a ruckus. You'll be able to come in this way."

Naruto smirked and gave thumbs up. He knew the blind Earthbending Master couldn't see it, but it showed he agreed. A little while later, Toph had pulled the girls away to get ready for the party for that night. It would take longer since, to disguise herself, Sakura would have to dye her candy pink hair black to blend in with the Earth Kingdom citizens. The jinchuuriki decided to start looking up a good disguise to turn into as a escort for the girls.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Later that Night**

Naruto had finished his research of how to model himself as an escort for the girls, and was watching Aang and Sokka play Jan ken. The Avatar countered the Water Tribe warrior's scissors with rock, and won. The blond jinchuuriki then looked up as the changing room for the girls opened…revealing the four of them. Hinata was trying to hide herself, as per Sakura's suggestion, behind Sakura and Katara. All four girls were dressed in formal green Earth Kingdom robes, which looked like the Chinese Raqun, and all were light green in color. On their heads were flower hairpieces, and they were all wearing makeup. Sakura had, of course, dyed her a shade of black similar to Toph's, and had combed and brushed it down so it wasn't sticking up as much, and she had put a braid in it. They all were carrying green fans, which they were using to cover their faces.

"You guys look great," Naruto said with a grin, and he noticed Aang's jaw dropping when he saw Katara.

"Yeah…you look really…beautiful…" Aang added as Sakura chuckled.

"Come on, Hinata-chan, you have to show how you look too," Sakura told her friend, and she pushed the Hyuuga Heiress into the open.

Naruto's eyes widened. He thought Sakura looked…awesome and pretty, but Hinata…he blinked. Hinata was wearing a pale green Raqun like the other girls, but it slightly showed off more of her curves than the others did. She still wore her two bangs, yet her long hair was up in braids around her floral headdress. Her pale skin and eyes were accented by a faint amount of blush. She looked…beautiful, more than that…gorgeous.

"N-Naruto-kun…?" Hinata asked under his scrutiny.

Sokka walked up and tapped Naruto's head. "I think you broke him, Hinata."

Naruto then shook his head. "Y-Y-You look…really pretty…really, really pretty, Hinata-chan…"

The Hyuuga Heiress began blushing under her makeup, and lifted her hands to her face in an attempt to hide it. 'Naruto-kun thinks I'm…really, really pretty! Say something!' she looked at him, and he was starting to blush too. "T-Thank you, N-Naruto-kun…"

"So have you decided on your disguise, Naruto?" Kakashi asked as he and Yamato walked in from scouting out good disguises. "We have ours."

"Oh, yeah, almost forgot," Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his head. He began to build up chakra and closed his eyes. "Henge!"

With that, his hair changed color to black, his skin color changed and his whisker marks faded. His orange-black jumpsuit was changed into a formal green shirt and white pants, and his skin wasn't tanned anymore. He grinned as he showed off his disguise; he kept his blue eyes since they were common enough in the city.

"Good one, right guys?" Naruto asked them, and Sokka's jaw dropped.

"How did you do that?" Sokka asked.

"Henge no Jutsu, academy level technique, good for infiltration," Kakashi said as he looked around. "We're all ready?"

"Yes," everyone replied.

"We'll get into the party while we figure out a way to get you inside," Katara said as she walked with Toph, Hinata, Sakura, and the transformed Naruto to the door.

"Since your bodyguards for this…what are you going to look like?" Sokka asked as Kakashi and Yamato smirked. Suddenly, in a puff of smoke, their normal appearance was covered in Green Robes, they grew two more feet and became extremely muscular under their robes, and they had long black hair in a pony tail. "Ah, so you're passing for Earth Bending Bodyguards."

"Yep, just don't blow our cover," Kakashi told him under the henge he chose. With that, they walked out of the house, leaving Sokka and Aang to get themselves ready.

Momo walked around with a draped wrapped around his small shoulders like he was a king. Aang couldn't help but laugh at the lemur's antics. A carriage had been summoned and the two boys leapt onto the back, diving into the trunk to keep themselves hidden until they got to the party.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Earth Kingdom Palace, 'Official' Dai Li Headquarters**

The carriage they hired dropped them off at the pathway to the palace, and Naruto, Sakura, Katara, Hinata, Toph, Kakashi, and Yamato walked up the lit pathway to the line of true guests. Each lantern gave off a pale green glow as they stepped up. As the line thinned and they reached the door, the guard looked at the two imposing Jounin in their disguises, and the blind Earthbender, the Water Bending Master, the Jinchuuriki, the medic, and the Hyuuga Heiress walked forward.

"Invitations please," the guard said as Toph took out her Bei Fong papers.

"I think this will do," Toph said as the Guard shook his head.

"No entry without invitation. Step out of line please."

"Look, the Pangs and the Yun Suu Hongs are waiting in there for us, I'm going to have to tell them you didn't let me in," Toph countered him with a threat of her aristocracy, putting her hands in her sleeves authoritatively.

"Step out of line, please," the guard ordered sternly, and the seven temporarily gave up and walked out of line.

Suddenly, Sakura and Katara noticed a very well dressed middle aged man walking towards the line. He was dressed in an extremely formal Hanfu that was dark green in color with golden embroidery on its sleeves, collar, and button line. There was no belt accompanying his hanfu, so he was wearing formal green pants. He had shaved his head so only the back had hair on it, which extended into a long pony tail, and he was wearing a goatee, mustache combo on his face.

The girls walked forward, with Naruto behind. "I'm sorry to bother you, but my cousin lost our invitation, she's blind," Katara asked the man sweetly, leaning forward to whisper Toph's 'condition'.

"Do you think you can help us?" Toph added, trying to sound as cute and helpless as she could.

"I-It would be much appreciated sir," Hinata said as she purposely added the nervous stutter.

"Please…?" Sakura asked sweetly, and the man looked at them.

"Uh…we would really be thankful sir," Naruto added, silently cursing his lack of formality. He hoped it wouldn't blow their cover.

"Our family's inside and I'm sure they're very worried," Katara added sweetly, trying to make their 'sob story' work.

"I'd be honored," the man said with a bow, which on Hinata and Toph's prompting, they all returned. "Please come with me."

With that, the well dressed man escorted the seven of them to the door, and Toph, Katara, Sakura, and Naruto stuck out their tongues and blew, giving the guard an angry raspberry. Kakashi and Yamato excused themselves since their bodyguard work was over for the day-that was the official story at least. They were in reality checking the crowd out and scouting for the Earth King. Since they were grown men, their escort let them go, and they activated a stealth jutsu to drop their henge and climb the walls unnoticed.

The banquet hall was massive, and hundreds of people were in the room. Green and yellow green lights lit the room, and the five young people looked around in awe at the sheer size of the room, and then they glanced at the table. It was as long as the room, and on it there were dishes of food, but to Naruto's later disappointment-no ramen. However, they glanced at the head of the table, there was the massive bear dressed in Earth Kingdom clothing munching on some meat. Two nobles were sitting next to the massive animal, dodging the slobber.

"He's taking all the good stuff!" the older noble yelled as he leaned forward.

"Quiet! You don't know what I had to do to get seats this close to the bear!" the younger noble told the older, and the bear swiped at the meat, knocking it at the older, roared, and dived onto the table, getting all the meat.

By then, the five of them had entered the main hall of the banquet, still being escorted by the Earth Kingdom Noble. "It's beautiful, isn't it? By the way, I'm Long Feng, I'm the Cultural Minister to the King."

"I'm Kua Mei, and this is Dong," Katara told the Minister, and Toph immediately pulled her hair. "And these are our friends, Hana," moving her hand to Hinata. "Saku," she moved her hand to Sakura. "And our escort and long time friend, Uzuu." Finally moving her hand to Naruto, who grinned.

"Now where are your families? I'd love to meet them," Long Feng asked, and the Waterbender rubbed the back of her neck.

"I'll find them sir. It's my job, after all," Naruto said, covering for Katara, who mouthed a thank you. "I don't see them right now, but I'm sure we'll find them."

"Thank you for all your help," Katara added as the five of them walked off, hoping to lose the Minster in the crowd.

However, once they walked a way forward, with the swiftness and skill of any Jounin in Konoha, Long Feng appeared right in front of them. "Don't worry, as one of your escorts, it'd be dishonorable to abandon you ladies and your young male friend without finding your families first. We'll keep looking."

With that, Long Feng started walking ahead of them, leaving Naruto slack jawed. "Sakura-chan…he did that as fast as Kakashi-sensei…" he said in a whisper.

"Yeah," Sakura returned as they continued to walk behind Long Feng. "We have to keep a closer watch on him. Hinata-chan, how well can you keep the Byakugan up?"

"As long as my chakra holds you, Sakura-chan," Hinata replied as she carefully moved her fan up. "Byakugan."

With a whisper, her kekki genkai activated allowing her to have nearly 360 degree vision. She found where Kakashi and Yamato were hiding, using the Meisaigakure no Jutsu (Hiding Camouflage Technique), and she could see Aang and Sokka sneaking up outside, waiting for them. She suddenly saw Long Feng standing before her, and she deactivated her Byakugan and lowered her fan.

"My dear, are you alright?" Long Feng asked, and Hinata gave her best smile.

"N-No sir, just a little overwhelmed by how many people are here," Hinata replied, her eyes darting to her friends.

"Very well then, but you shouldn't keep such an exquisite face hidden behind a fan," Long Feng told her with a smile, and Naruto felt a tinge of jealousy at his comment about the Hyuuga Heiress.

'You better keep your hands off her, ya bastard,' Naruto thought as his eyes hardened at the Minister, who looked at him. His slitting eyes returned to normal, keeping their blue coloration.

"Uzuu, is there a problem?" Long Feng asked, and Naruto slowly shook his head.

"No, let's just keep moving," Naruto replied as they kept walking forward, and he shoved his hands into his pockets.

They continued walking and Hinata was a bit wary of activating her Byakugan again. Kakashi and Yamato then went to the door, still covered in their stealth technique and peered out to see if Aang and Sokka had gotten into position, as well as keeping a constant watch out for the Earth King.

Aang and Sokka had crawled up from where the carriages had parked, being careful not to be seen by the Earth Kingdom guards. They reached the opening that lead to the doors of the palace, and they hid behind a stone statue.

"Where are they?" Aang asked in a whisper to Sokka as they ducked behind the statue's base again.

"Look, I came up with a backup plan," Sokka told the young Avatar as he picked up Momo. "Look we dress Momo like a ghost, okay? He flies by the guards creating a distraction, then we blast a hole in the wall…"

Aang thought about the plan as he stood up, and saw several caterers unloading food and other supplies off a carriage, and he smirked. "Or we could go in with these guys," he said as the young Water Tribe warrior took a look. "Toph said we could pass as bus boys."

With that, they stole a few spare uniforms and quickly put them on. Grabbing a pot and a tray, they walked in disguised as caterers, following the real ones pass the guard into the building. The Earth Kingdom guard raised and eyebrow and he watched as the two boys walked into the building.

Inside the main banquet hall, the two disguised boys played the parts of waiters for a few hours, looking for their companions. After scouting out the crowd, they went back to back as they continued to play the part of a waiter. Aang poured some tea into a patron's cup while Sokka carried crab puffs to other guests.

"Where are the others?" Aang asked the older boy, who had his nose up in an attempt to emulate the waiters.

"Forget about them, just keep an eye out for the King," Sokka told him as the young Avatar looked into the group.

"I don't know what he looks like," Aang replied as he looked around.

"Royal, flowing robes, fancy jewelry," Sokka told him as he grabbed Momo's tail and squeezed, making the lemur scream in pain and he pulled his tail into his robes.

Aang looked around, and everyone fit the Water Tribe warrior's description. "That could be anyone…"

"Another crab-puff please," Toph's voice asked and they turned around to see the rest of the group, and Sokka presented her with a tray. Toph took a crab-puff and Hinata also took one. "About time you got here twinkle toes."

"Had a hard time getting past that guard?" Naruto asked as he took one too as Katara and Sakura walked over.

"Yeah, thanks for letting us in," Sokka replied sarcastically.

"Sorry, but the guy who escorted us in won't let us out of his sight," Katara told them with a sigh.

"What guy?" Sokka asked as he peered beyond Naruto and Hinata's heads, and they turned around.

"Damn…this guy does have Jounin Level skills," Naruto said as he looked around, his head shooting left and right.

Suddenly, a movement from one of the guests caught Hinata's eyes. It was Joo Dee, and the Hyuuga's Byakugan scanned around…she wasn't here at the party when they got in at all.

"Joo Dee-san…" Hinata said as the rest of the group turned towards their host hurried towards them.

"What are you doing here?" Joo Dee asked them frantically. "You all have to leave immediately or we all will be in terrible trouble!"

She then ran up to Sokka to start pushing him out when he blocked her with the empty plate. "Not until we see the king!"

"You don't understand, you must go!" Joo Dee told him as she continued to push.

"Why?" Naruto asked as the Water Tribe warrior pushed back.

Yet…their host pushed back and Sokka tripped and slammed into Aang, who accidentally spilled the tea onto a very well dressed lady. She gave a surprised shriek and turned to the young Avatar, thinking he was just a clumsy bus boy.

"S-Sorry! N-No, don't shout!" Aang said as he panicked and accidentally used his Airbending dry the well-dressed lady off with a blast of wind from his feet and hands.

The lady seemed to stick to the ground as the wind hit her, drying her off…and sticking her clothes and hair in place. Naruto slapped his face. 'Damn…there goes our cover…'

With his hat off, exposing his arrow, the lady blinked. "The Avatar…I didn't know the Avatar would be here!"

At the mention of his title, everyone in the banquet hall turned to see Aang. Joo Dee's normally weird smile turned to a frightened frown. She had…failed in her mission to keep the Avatar under wraps and away from influencing the Earth King. She was…in big trouble. Aang continued to look around as all the Earth Kingdom nobles circled around him and Momo dived into his fallen hat to hide. He then chuckled weakly, blushed, and waved at them.

"Naruto, you and Aang keep their attention while I search for the King," Sokka ordered as Naruto looked over. "You heard me. You're good at distracting people."

"Watch this everybody!" Aang yelled as he spread his hands out and leapt out of his clothes. He leapt to the other side of the room and landed on the table. He began to Air and Waterbend the teas and other drinks into a swirling ball of multicolored water ball and everyone clapped, ohed, and awed. The bear roared in amusement of the show.

"Okay everyone, watch this!" Naruto yelled as he crossed his hands and dropped the henge, revealing his true appearance. "Konoha's number one unpredictable shinobi is here!"

Everyone gasped, and then clapped when Naruto revealed his true appearance. He then created multiple Shadow Clones and began making a clone pyramid, which everyone clapped for.

After a few minutes, Kakashi and Yamato reappeared in their normal forms. They saw that either Aang or Naruto blew their cover, and they both sighed. Everyone then looked over to see a covered throne being carried into the dining hall. This was it, the Earth King had arrived.

Naruto dispelled his clones and Kakashi gave him a disapproving look. "Hey, don't look at me. Aang broke out cover."

Behind the curtain veil the Earth King looked at the guests and was lead to the table. Sokka poked out of the crowd, still trying to pass as a waiter as he followed the direction of the throne. It was put down several seconds later, and a wall of Earth Kingdom Guards separated the king from crowd of guests.

"Hey, the Earth King!" Sokka whispered loudly to Aang, who stopped playing with the bear and dispelled the playful balls of liquid by evaporating them.

"Greetings your majesty!" Aang said cheerily as he rolled over on his air ball over the table towards the direction of the Earth King.

Four guards directly walked into his path as the King was then led away. Sokka tried running after him, but two guards came out of the shadows and grabbed him. Out of the shadows, a man in robes threw out his hands and pieces of rock flew off and covered Toph's mouth, pulling her back. Sakura then looked over as a hand of rock grabbed her and pulled her into the shadows before she could summon her immense strength. Katara was nabbed the same way, but Hinata's Byakugan warned her and she ducked, yet another rock hand grabbed her by the waste and the other by the leg and pulled her away.

Kakashi and Yamato decided not to put up a fight and waste chakra, even though they destroyed the capture rocks without even trying and two guards led them away. Momo was trying to scurry away when another man in robes, now identifiable as a Dai Li picked up the hat over him and grabbed the little lemur. Naruto was suddenly seized by two guards and picked up.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing? Let me go!" Naruto yelled as he struggled in the guard's grasp.

Aang reached the end of the table, meeting the wall of guards. Suddenly, the man who escorted Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, and Toph in went up and talked to him.

"Avatar Aang…it is a great honor to meet you, I am Long Feng, Grand Secretariat of Ba Sing Se and head of the Dai Li," Long Feng introduced himself as Aang dropped his arms. "I'd like to talk to you; your friends will be waiting for us in the library."

With that, he began to walk away with the young Avatar following. They walked to the library, and the door slammed shut with a loud creak to prevent anyone, especially the Earth King from hearing. Inside, Long Feng walked over to a bench and sat down by an eerie green fire. Aang, Sokka, Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Toph, Katara, Yamato, and Kakashi were standing directly in front of him.

"Why won't you let us talk to the king?" Sokka asked as he stepped forwards, as fed up with the constant blocking to talk with the Earth King. "We have information that can defeat the Fire Nation!"

"And finally put an end to this damn war!" Naruto added as he stepped forward too.

"The Earth King has no time to get involved in petty political squabbles, and the day to day minutia of military activities," Long Feng told them calmly as he looked at them.

"So, let me guess, you want the Fire Nation to win?" Kakashi asked in an equally calm manner.

"Of course not," Long Feng stated in his calm manner.

"But this could be the most important information he's ever heard," Aang said as he tried to convince the Secretariat.

"The most important thing to his royal majesty is maintaining the cultural heritage of Ba Sing Se, all his duties relate to issuing decrees on such matters," Long Feng told them. "It's my job to oversee the rest of the city's resources, including the military."

"So the King is just a figurehead!" Katara gasped as she got what they were being told.

"He's your puppet!" Toph yelled as she threw her arms out angrily.

"So you don't give him any power? That sucks!" Naruto added.

"Oh, no, no, his majesty is an icon, a god to his people, he can't sully his hands with the hourly changes of an endless war," Long Feng told them as he waved his hands.

"But we found out about a solar eclipse that will leave the Fire Nation defenseless, you can lead an invasion-!" Sokka started as he walked forward.

"Enough!" Long Feng commanded as he stood up, and Naruto began to squeeze his fists. "I don't want to hear your ridiculous plan! It is the strict policy of Ba Sing Se that the war not be mentioned within the walls. The constant news of an escalating war would throw the citizens of Ba Sing Se into a panic."

"Yeah, in outrage," Naruto said as the Secretariat looked at him. "They learn how weak their paper government is and that there is no way to win the war, sure, they'll riot in outrage, because _they would never be able to return home_. I'm tired of listening to your bull; you're working for the Fire Nation aren't you?"

"No, I'm not. And think about the other effects of such outrage, our economy would be ruined, our peaceful way of life, our traditions would disappear. In silence in talk of conflict, Ba Sing Se remains a peaceful, orderly utopia, the last one on Earth," Long Feng told them with a proud grin.

"You're a fool if you think that'll last," Yamato said, finally speaking out. "You aren't working for your people, you're working against them. This is a dystopia that the Fire Nation will conquer if you just sit back and not do a thing!"

"You can't keep the truth from all these people, they have to know," Katara added, trying to get her say.

"It is only right. They need to learn that action is needed if they ever want to save their city," Sakura said as she squeezed her fist. "It's wrong keeping it from them."

"And what kind of leader separates himself from his people? This city is a bunch of crock," Naruto said, his words starting to annoy the Secretariat.

"I'll tell them!" Aang told Long Feng as he stepped forward. "I'll make sure everyone knows!"

"Until now you've been treated as our honored guests, but for now on you'll be watched every moment by Dai Li Agents," Long Feng told the Avatar as he sunk down to his level, and started to walk away. "If you mention the war to anyone you will be expelled from the city. I understand you've been looking for your bison, it would be quite a shame you would not be able to find him."

Naruto bore his teeth angrily, and squeezed his fists even tighter. 'This guy is so low! Using Appa to keep our mouth's shut!'

Kakashi stood silently, formulating a three pronged plan. 'We need to get the word out, somehow. Not only to find Aang-san's bison, but to inform the King about the war and its status. As well as to get the general populace on our side about taking action against the Dai Li…'

Long Feng walked over and sat down on the bench in front of the green fire again. "Now Joo Dee will show you to your new home."

As he said that, the door opened…revealing a different woman than the Joo Dee they knew. She walked to them with her hands covered by her raqun's sleeves. Stopping directly in front of them she bowed to greet them.

"Come with me please."

"What happened to Joo Dee?" Katara asked in shock as everyone got a good look at the woman's face. She had the same wide smile, but a wide nose that was different from Joo Dee's, short dark hair and dark blue eyes, where Joo Dee was the exact opposite in look.

"I'm Joo Dee, I'll be your host as long as your in our wonderful city," the woman told them as she bowed, leaving the youths confused and disoriented, but Kakashi and Yamato knew this strategy well.

'They train or brainwash hundreds of women to think they are Joo Dee, hence escorting and keeping their eyes on 'important' or 'threatening' guests to the city to see if they follow all the rules,' Kakashi thought as his visible eye hardened. 'Such…barbarism was outlawed by the original Kages nearly seventy years ago when the Ninja Villages were founded!'

With that, they were escorted out following the woman claiming to be Joo Dee. Long Feng shot a look at Naruto, who returned it with equal intensity, and then the Dai Li head looked at Hinata. From what his men told him, she would be the hardest to monitor due to a special ability she had to see practically 360 degrees around her…and thus a threat to continued monitoring of the Avatar. He had to formulate a plan to neutralize the visitors who were with the Avatar…if the cultural heritage was to survive.

_To be continued_

Definitions:

Hanfu-Traditional Chinese Han Dynasty clothing worn by men. Popularized in many Wire Fu movies.

Raqun-Traditional Chinese Han Dynasty clothing worn by women, similar to the Hanfu. Popularized in many Wire Fu movies.

What it looks like: http://upload. 


	10. Tales of Ba Sing Se part I

Chapter 10: Tales of Ba Sing Se Part I 

_**Tale of Sakura, Toph, and Katara**_

**Ba Sing Se, Team 7's temporary residence**

It was a few days after the party. Things had settled down and the team reluctantly settled down in the house they were given. The Konoha Shinobi were still adapting to life in the city…and longing for home. Kakashi had disappeared several times, and like this morning, he was gone before anyone woke up. In the bathroom, everyone…but Toph was getting ready for the day.

Aang was shaving his head to keep hair from growing over his arrow. In three careful, clean swipes, his head was shaved around the arrow and smirked. Naruto dropped his hair under the water and shook his head, drying his hair and all his spikes stood up correctly. Sokka used his machete to begin shaving his moustache, and he clicked at his reflection after he shaved.

Sakura brushed her pink hair several times before examining her look in the mirror, and she smiled. Her Inner Self let out a "_**Hell Ya! We look good!**_" in her mind which made her smile widen. Next to her, Hinata arranged her bangs right in front of her face the way she liked them…and she decided to put her long hair in a braid. After a few minutes, she had wrapped her long hair up around her head in a bun, which was held together by decorative glass hairpins. Next to her, finishing up her look was Katara, who attached her hair loops to the back of her head and she smiled. Over on the bathroom bench, Momo cleaned his face.

Katara and Sakura were finished, and they left the bathroom to get some stuff for the day in the girls room when the saw…Toph still sleeping, face down in bed, her hair 'let down' and out of control. The Waterbender gasped, and then frowned.

"Toph, aren't you going to get ready for the day?" Katara asked as the blind Earthbender woke up, sat up, and then spit in the spittoon on the other side of the room.

Sakura sighed. 'She's more tomboy every day…'

"I'm ready," Toph said as she sat up and wiped the dust off her body.

"Toph, you need a bath. You're covered in dirt," Sakura stated bluntly.

"You call it dirt, student Sakura, but I call it a healthy layer of dirt," Toph told the pink-haired kunoichi with a grin.

"…you know what we need?" Katara asked them. "A girls day out! I'll see if Hinata wants to come!"

"Sounds good, but I think we should leave Naruto and Hinata-chan together, they haven't spent any down time together and like each other's company after all," Sakura said, stopping her friend. "Though a girl's day out does sound fun, doesn't it, Toph-chan?"

"…do I have to?" Toph asked like she was a younger kid who didn't want to go somewhere.

"It'll be fun!" Katara and Sakura cheered at the same time, and their younger friend just shrugged.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Fancy Lady's Day Spa, Middle Ring of Ba Sing Se**

After Toph got changed, got her hair the way she liked it and got some of the dirt off her face, she followed the two other older girls to the Middle Ring of Ba Sing Se. The Earthbending Tomboy wasn't too keen in doing the 'girly thing' her friends were planning…but she went along anyway since they were her friends.

"Ah…this looks like a good place to start!" Sakura said as she looked at the spa they stopped first. "Hopefully they'll have a hot spring or a sauna!"

"The Fancy Lady's Day Spa? Sounds like my kind of place…" Toph said sarcastically after Katara read the name as two well dressed ladies walked out of the spa.

"Are you ready for some serious pampering?" Katara asked excitedly. She never had this done before, and she was sure excited.

"This will be so good! I can't wait to get inside and make myself more beautiful!" Sakura cheered with a sigh. "Sometime's beauty is a curse…" and she smiled. "But a good one!"

"…sure Katara, Sakura…whatever you say…" Toph said disappointedly. She would rather be out with the guys watching a fight or something. "…as long as they don't touch my feet."

With that, the three of them walked into the Fancy Lady's Day Spa. Toph wasn't looking too forward to it…

Inside, Sakura and Katara were reclining in chairs in the massage room as the women there started giving them a foot massage. They were wearing pale green bath robes with a dark green trim on the lapel. However…three ladies were also doing Toph's feet. One was scraping her feet so hard, the dust was coming off. The young Earthbender couldn't take it…and launched the woman back with an blast of Earthbending, throwing her out of the room.

A little while later, the three young ladies were taking a mud bath. Sakura stretched…she was loving this. It wasn't every day she was pampered…and was taking full advantage of it. A towel lady walked over to Toph to hand her a towel, and the Earthbender took a deep breath…and began to bend the mud on her face. Her cucumbers on her eyes were projected upwards when she bent the mud on her face up, making them look like stock eyes of a chameleon. She also bent the mud around her lips to the same…and the entire look was very…alien.

Toph then looked at the towel lady, who promptly screamed in fright and ran away. Sakura, Katara, and Toph then laughed at what happened, for it was very funny. The pink-haired kunoichi then practiced a little Earthbending that her young teacher had showed her, and as another towel lady walked in…she was freaked out by giant slug, made out of mud, crawling out of one of the empty baths. More laughter broke out as the towel lady ran.

For one of their last stops, the three girls relaxed in the sauna. Toph and Sakura stomped their feet sending a heated rock over the kernels, and Katara bent water from the wooden bucket near her onto the heated rocks, creating a refreshing steam. Their bodies and hair wrapped by towels, they stretched and sighed in pleasure, they hadn't felt this good in a long time.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ba Sing Se Streets**

After relaxing in the Fancy Lady's Day Spa's sauna, the three young ladies had expert makeup artists finish up their day at the spa. Blush, blue eye-liner, lipstick, and in Toph's case, her hair parted around her face to show off her pale, green eyes and makeup were all used on them. They walked with satisfied smiles on their faces as they went further down the road.

"Well that wasn't so bad. I'm not usually into that stuff, but I actually feel girly," Toph told her friends happily as she walked proudly with them.

"I'm glad, it's about time we did something fun together," Katara said happily as Sakura pumped her fist.

"We're going to have to beat the guys off with sticks!" Sakura cheered, loving the way she looked after the makeover.

Katara and Toph giggled at the image of beating Aang, Sokka, and Naruto off with sticks when they saw their appearance. Sakura added it a step further when the three of them were beating off every teenage male in the city away from them. They continued to laugh as they reached a bridge to get across to their next stop.

While walking on the bridge they passed three high class rich girls, one holding a parasol above her head. They were wearing formal green raquns of different shades and the girl with the parasol looked at Toph for a second.

"Nice makeup..."

"Thanks!" Toph replied cheerily as they continued walking.

"…for a clown!" the rich girl finished meanly as she and her friends laughed in contempt, as the young Earthbender looked down sadly, tears starting to well in her eyes as she kept walking.

"What was that?" Sakura snarled as her Inner Self started bubble to the surface like Naruto's Kyuubi, and she looked to see Toph's state. "You heard me…"

"Just ignore them guys," Katara said as she put her arm around the young Earthbender's shoulders. "Let's just keep walking."

"I think she looks cute, like the time you put a sweater on your pet poodle-monkey," one of the mean girls with an oversized, mouse ear haircut similar to Tenten's added meanly as she and her friends started laughing again.

"You…little…bitch…" Sakura growled as she squeezed her fists tighter. No one, absolutely no one insulted her friends.

"Good one, Star!"

"Lets go guys," Katara told her friends as she kept her anger in check.

"…no, no, that was a good one!" Toph said as she turned around. "Like your poodle-monkey! Ha, ha, ha! You know what else is a good one?"

With that, she stomped the ground, carving a circle in the middle of the bridge that gave way, dropping the three mean rich girls into the canal. Katara walked over with Sakura and smugly put her hands on her hips.

"Now that was funny, right Sakura?" Katara asked as her pink haired friend flew through the summoning seals.

"Yeah, we'll make it even funnier," Sakura grinned evilly as she wiped her blood on her hand after finishing the seals, and slammed it into the ground. Three, arm-length sized slugs dropped down the hole in the bridge, directly onto the rich girls heads. "How do you like my cute, little sluggies?"

"Nice…makes their looks look even better," Katara said as she bent the water into a wave that threw the three mean rich girls further down the canal.

Toph had already started walking away, still sad and angry about being teased for how she looked. Sakura and Katara ran to catch up, and they did when they were about a hundred meters away from the bridge.

"Those girls don't know what they're talking about," Katara told her younger friend who was still glancing at the ground.

"Yeah, those stuck up girls are probably just jealous," Sakura added as she put her hand on the younger girl's shoulder.

"It's okay," Toph said a hint of sadness in her voice as they past a green wall with yellow titles on it. "One of the good things about being blind is…that I don't have to worry about my appearance. I don't care what I look like; I'm not looking for anyone's approval, I know who I am…"

Her voice cracked as she said that, the mean rich girl's had hit her vulnerable part. Toph closed her eyes and a tear streaked down her cheek.

"That's what I really admire about you Toph. You're so strong, and confident, and self-assured," Katara said gently as the younger girl sniffled.

"As Naruto'd probably say 'you kick ass', Toph," Sakura told her with a grin.

"I know it doesn't matter, but you're really pretty," Katara said as she patted Toph's shoulder gently.

"…I am?" Toph asked as Sakura and the Waterbender both nodded.

"Yeah, you are," they both told her, which made the young girl feel better.

Toph, now smiling softly started walking ahead of them. She was back to her old self and they continued walking after her.

"I'd return the compliment, but I have no idea what you two look like," Toph told them cheerfully, and they both giggled. "Thanks guys."

With that, she lightly punched them in the shoulders. Katara winced and rubbed her shoulder and Sakura acted like she didn't even feel it. Tsunade had hit harder than that, after all.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**The Tale of Naruto and Hinata**_

**Upper Ring of Ba Sing Se, Team 7's residence**

Naruto yawned, and looked around for everyone. Kakashi had left early in the day to do something, which was weird for him since he didn't seem to be a morning person. Yamato had left after he got ready for the morning. Katara, Sakura, and Toph had left after getting ready as well, going to do girly things. Aang had gone out to search for Appa again, this time going to the local zoos located in the middle and upper rings. And Sokka…he didn't really say he where he was going.

The jinchuuriki's stomach grumbled and he went to the kitchen. While walking there, he bumped into Hinata, who was still in the house with him. The Hyuuga Heiress began blushing and stepped away.

"S-Sorry Naruto-kun…" Hinata said as she stuttered as she blushed deeply. "I-I didn't know you were still here."

"Same, why didn't you go out with the other girls, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked as he looked down at her. 'She…looks cute when she blushes…'

"T-They didn't ask me to come. Probably were helping Toph-chan with something," Hinata replied looking up at him. "Or probably they were in a rush and forgot to ask me."

"It was probably something to do with Toph. And here I thought Kakashi-sensei was a late person," Naruto said with a grin. She giggled at that. "…since there's nothing to do here, want to go out with me for the day?"

"O-On a date?" Hinata asked her heartbeat quickening. Naruto suddenly gulped.

"N-Not a date, Hinata-chan, w-we're friends after all, and we should hang out together!" Naruto replied desperately as he waved his hands crazily. "R-Right, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata looked down at the floor for a second, and sighed. "Right, we're friends…."

Naruto noticed she sounded a bit sad when…he said it wasn't a date. "…would it make you feel a little better if it was a date, Hinata-chan? I mean, friends do go out on dates, not date-dates right?"

"…I'd like that," Hinata replied as the blond jinchuuriki grabbed her hand, and she blushed more.

"Well then let's go!" He cheered as he began pulling her out of the house.

Hinata let herself be dragged by the jinchuuriki out of their temporary residence. Her blush grew on her face as she thought…she'd have the entire day with him. It…it was like something out of a dream for her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Inner Ring of Ba Sing Se**

One of their first stops for the day was in the crowded streets of the Inner Wall. To avoid getting caught up in the streets, they leapt from building to building, then down to ground level to check out a few stores. Naruto grinned; he had recently exchanged all his ryou for Earth Kingdom money, and fattened up Gama-chan a lot since the Earth Kingdom bankers didn't know the exact rate of exchange, so they gave him as many coins that he had in his wallet, mostly gold and silver. He wasn't a poor shinobi, both in the literal sense and in the monetary sense. All the missions he did gave him a large bank account, as well as plenty of spending money.

"So, Hinata-chan, where should we start?" Naruto asked as he carefully placed Gama-chan into his pocket, and zipped it up.

Hinata looked around. There were so many shops…and she saw one that caught her eye. It was a little jewelry kiosk that had shells with precious gems on them, arranged into necklaces, earrings, and even rings.

"I…would like to go over there, Naruto-kun," Naruto said as she pointed at the kiosk, and he nodded and walked over, gently pushing through the crowd to get to it.

"Oh, hello young sir and miss, buying something for your lady friend today? A broach or bracelet perhaps?"

"Hinata-chan's just my friend," Naruto said quietly, just enough for the salesperson to hear. "Got it?"

"Of course, sir. Miss, what would you like?"

Hinata looked over several of the jewelry boxes, and she picked out one that caught her eye. It was a beautiful bracelet made out of small scallop shells with orange gems. She shyly pointed it out, and the salesman reached into the box and brought it out for her, and it was placed carefully on her wrist.

"You like it Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked with a grin, and the girl nodded as she looked at the bracelet. "Oy, how much is that mister?"

"120."

Hinata gasped. Naruto was actually going to buy it for her…but she had her own money. She shouldn't make him pay for something she wanted.

"No way, more like 75!" Naruto said as the man gawked at him.

"Hardly, I'll go as low as 105!"

"Yeah right. Make it 80 and we have a deal," Naruto said as the as the man sighed in resignation.

"Deal," the man said as the blond dug out his wallet and opened it up. He gave the salesman 80 silver Earth Kingdom coins and grabbed Hinata's hand again.

"Well thanks, by!" Naruto said cheerfully as he dragged the still stunned Hinata through the crowd.

"…why did you buy this for me, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked quietly as they funneled their way through the crowed.

"You liked it so I bought it for you, is there something wrong with that?" Naruto replied, hoping he didn't do anything wrong. They were friends, and friends bought each other stuff they liked, right?

"I…I could have bought it myself, N-Naruto-kun," Hinata said with a stutter, and she looked at the blond again. "…thank you though."

Naruto gave his trademark smile again and she let herself be pulled through the crowd again. From the shadows, a young man, around Aang's age, with short black hair with brown eyes and wearing traditional Earth Kingdom green shirt and pants, watched them, and he spied Hinata's satchels…and he could see her own wallet hanging from her belt. He didn't like doing this…but he needed to survive, to pay off his father's debt. He pushed through the crowd quietly and silently, trying not to arouse suspicion from the various onlookers.

They soon reached what looked like a Tea Shop, and Naruto looked back at his friend.

"I wonder if this place has ramen, want to go in, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked her, and she blushed and nodded.

They walked into the shop, and the person who was shadowing them decided to wait outside. Naruto and Hinata walked to a nearby table and a young man, around the blonde's age, walked up to take their order. He was wearing green clothes, and had short, dark brown spiky hair. Yet…the most striking feature was his massive burn scar over his left eye.

"Hello…I am Lee, I will be your waiter today," the boy said with a heavy sigh. He didn't want to blow their cover.

"Yo. I'll have one pork ramen please," Naruto said as 'Lee' looked at him weird. "…if you don't have ramen, I'll have some noodle soup pork."

"…alright, you?" Lee asked as he looked at Hinata.

"I'll have some green tea please," Hinata replied as their scarred waiter nodded, and walked back up to the counter where a man who was balding on the top of his head, but he had a gray beard and long hair on the sides and back of his head.

"The blond kid wants noodle soup with pork, and the girl wants green tea," Lee said as the man smiled.

"I'll get right on it," he said, but Lee grabbed onto his arm. "What is it nephew?"

"We should watch them…they could blow our cover," Lee said as his uncle 'Mushi' smiled and shook his head.

"We have a new life here nephew, now I have to get their orders ready," Mushi said as he walked further through the kitchen. "If it worries you so much, nephew, go talk to them."

Lee nodded with a sigh, and walked over to them and he sat down. Naruto raised his eyebrow.

"Your order will be ready in a bit. My Uncle is just trying to get me more sociable with the people my age…we're new here," Lee said as he looked at them.

"Will, we're new here too," Naruto said as he glanced at the burn mark. "…if you don't mind me asking, man, how'd you get that?"

"…had a run in with a powerful Firebender a while back, I…didn't fight back and got scarred for it," Lee replied. It wasn't really a lie, it was half-true…though he couldn't blow their cover. "So what are those headbands about?"

"Oh, they're the symbol for our village," Naruto said as he adjusted it. "We're here in the city visiting…it's nothing like home though."

Lee nodded. "I know what it feels like. I…wish we were just visiting, but we can't return home."

"That's terrible," Hinata said softly, and their waiter looked at her. "No one should be driven from their homes."

Throughout Lee's travels…he saw what the war, his Nation had started…was reeking on the Earth Kingdom. "I agree," he said as he saw his uncle bringing out their orders. "I'll get those for you."

"Thanks, nice talking to you," Naruto said with a grin. "I'm Naruto, and she's Hinata-chan."

"Hello," Hinata said nicely as Lee nodded with a small smirk, and he walked to get their order.

Hinata took a drink of the tea, and her eyes widened. It was…really, really good. Much better than the tea she made, hell, much better than the tea in Konoha. She drank it faster than she normally would, and put the clay cup back down gently.

"Excuse me, Lee-san; what type of tea is this?" Hinata asked as their waiter rubbed the back of his head.

"You should really ask my Uncle. He made it."

Hinata nodded and walked up to counter and Lee's Uncle turned around after washing his hand. "What can I do for you young lady?"

"Ano…could I have your tea recipe? I really like it," Hinata replied politely, and Mushi smiled.

"Of course," Mushi said as he wrote the recipe for his Jasmine Green Tea on piece of paper, and handed it to her. "There you go young lady."

"Please call me Hinata," Hinata said with a smile, and she bowed, taking the tea recipe with her.

Naruto had just finished his noodle soup. "…I miss Ichiraku…" he mumbled as he put his chopsticks down. "Thanks…the noodle soup could use some more flavor."

"Oh?" Mushi asked as Naruto walked over. "Like what?"

"Try adding more pepper to it, as well as a tiny bit of spice," Naruto said as Hinata walked over and paid for them.

"Thank you very much sir," Hinata said with a bow, and Naruto followed. Mushi chuckled at that.

"No thanks needed! It was a pleasure serving you!" Mushi told them with a grin. "Right nephew?"

"Yeah, yeah, nice talking to you, have a good day," Lee said as he got their cups and bowls.

"Hey man, somehow we'll get those Fire Nation bastards back for starting this damn war, and giving you that scar," Naruto said with a grin, and Lee sighed.

Hinata and the jinchuuriki turned to walk out the door. "Thank you very much, we'll be sure to come back here," the Hyuuga told them with a bow, and Naruto followed.

The two of them walked out of the tea shop waving at Mushi and Lee, and disappeared into the crowd. The person who shadowed them soon followed, pushing threw the crowd like he was going somewhere else. He really needed the money…or else…

"So where do you want to go now, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked as he reflexively put his arm around her shoulder. "A play or something?"

Hinata pursed her lips and tried to think. Suddenly, she felt something reach…onto her backside. At first she thought it was Naruto, but his hand never left her shoulder. She then looked down to her pack…it was open.

"Naruto-kun, I've been robbed," she whispered, and he looked at her.

"What?" Naruto asked as she reached into her pack to get her wallet…yet found nothing. "Where is the bastard?"

Hinata's eyes darted left and right and she saw someone running. "Byakugan."

Her 360 degree vision zoomed in on the fleeing man. She saw that he was indeed carrying her wallet in his hand, and started to push threw the crowd. Naruto followed, squeezing his hands as his whisker birthmarks widened. No one stole from his friends and got away with it, _especially_ not Hinata.

They followed the thief threw the alley at a speed that only the Dai Li, in the thief's mind, could match. Naruto and Hinata were literally leaping from wall to wall on the alley to catch up and he turned around sharply, hoping to lose them. Yet they kept on his back like they could see threw walls.

'How the hell do they keep doing that?' the thief thought as he hid behind a few rock boxes, and peered out to see Naruto and Hinata looking around.

"Where now, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked as he looked around.

"There!" Hinata replied as she pointed at the boxes, and the thief's hair stood on end.

'How is she able to keep finding me?' The thief thought as he began running again.

Naruto growled and leaped ahead of the thief, and both Hinata and himself cornered him. The young man gulped…he was really hoping he wouldn't be caught. He had to get the money…had to pay off the debt…

"Give that back to Hinata-chan," Naruto ordered as he brought out a kunai.

The thief gulped, he didn't like this. "Here! Sorry!"

He thrust out Hinata's wallet, and she took it back from him. "Why did you steal from me?"

"Sorry! I…I just really need the money!" the thief told them. "One of the crime bosses of the city has put me in debt, and I have to pay it off!"

"Wait, crime bosses?" Naruto asked as he put his kunai away. "What's your name kid?"

"Meijing, I'm working off a debt that they put me in. My…father was a gambler and he was incarcerated by the Dai Li before he could pay off his debt…now I have to," the thief said, bowing his head. "I'm sorry! I didn't want to do it!"

Hinata sighed, and poured her money out. "Here. If it'll help you get out of debt, please take it."

Meijing looked at her, his eyes widened. "Thank you very much! Thank you!"

"Wait!" Naruto said as the Hyuuga and the in-debt thief looked at him. "Take us to that crime boss, and we'll put him out of business."

"Wait, you can't do that! He has 200 men working for him, and fifty of the best Earthbenders the underworld can buy!" Meijing told them frantically. "Please don't get involved in my problems!"

"The moment you stole from Hinata-chan, it became our problem," Naruto retorted, and the in-debt thief looked at him. "Besides, we might as well have some fun, right, Hinata-chan?"

"Right, Naruto-kun," Hinata said with a nod. Meijing looked at the two of them in awe…they had nothing to gain from helping him, and were willing to risk their lives…

"Thank you…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ba Sing Se, Middle Ring**

The reluctant thief led them to the crime bosses' hideout in the middle ring of Ba Sing Se. They spotted a massive building, at least half the size of the palace, which looked like a small, Japanese castle. Its green titled levels had out posts, where guards looked out.

Around the base of the castle, several shirtless Earthbenders patrolled. They were branded with a tattoo on their shoulders; it was a green Chinese dragon trying to eat its own tail. Naruto and Hinata glanced at Meijing, and he sighed.

"At day, lord Laogang is a successful businessman of Ba Sing Se…at dark and in the Underworld…he's one of the Earth Kingdom's top five crime lords…" Meijing told them, and they nodded.

"I count twenty guards there," Naruto said and he glanced at Hinata. "How many do you see, Hinata-chan?"

"…thirty, there are ten more on the other end of the courtyard," Hinata replied, using her Byakugan. "How should we get in?"

Naruto smirked and cracked his knuckles. "Well, I would go for the direct approach. I create a thousand Shadow Clones and then we storm the compound, forcing this Laogang guy to drop this guy's debt. But…that's not very ninja-ish, is it?"

"Ninja?" Meijing asked them, and Hinata showed him her forehead protector.

"We are both Shinobi of Konoha," Hinata told him. "We need…a distraction."

"Leave that to me. Hinata-!" Naruto started before he saw one of the guards looking over at their location, and he quickly ducked behind the bush. "Sorry…"

"N-No problem…Naruto-kun," Hinata said quietly, and looked up again.

"I guess it was nothing…" the guard said as he walked back to his post.

"Meijing-kun, you'll be the distraction," Hinata said in a whisper, and the reluctant thief looked at her. "You…have to give him what you stole, right?"

"Y-Yeah…but…I didn't get anything…" Meijing said as he started shaking. "…he'll know I'm lying when I don't present him with the loot!"

"Yet you're the only person who can get in there now," Naruto argued, and the reluctant thief sighed. "Now get moving. Oh, and tell your boss you quit."

"WHAT?" Meijing asked in fear. "I can't do that! I'll be torn apart!"

"So you want to continue stealing?" Naruto retorted. "You really want to continue your life as a thief?"

"…no…I…actually want to make something of myself. Become a carpenter or something."

"Good, now go tell your _former_ boss that," Naruto said with a grin.

Meijing sighed, and walked over to the path. The two Shinobi crept behind the bushes, being as quiet as they could. They peered threw the bushes as one of the bodyguards walked over to the reluctant thief.

"Meijing! You were due back a half an hour ago!" the bodyguard, Kazuku the Demon roared. He was a big man wearing a pony tail, at least seven feet tall and very muscular. "You better have quite a haul to explain your lateness!"

Meijing gulped. "I-I do sir. I…lost track of time."

Kazuku snarled, then led the reluctant thief threw the door as the various other guards glared at the in debt man. Naruto scowled, they were treating him like a slave. He turned to Hinata, and she nodded. They leapt onto the second level of the miniature castle, and stealth fully crept up the wall.

Hinata kept tags on Meijing, using her Byakugan to trace where he was as a bodyguard ran up to the where the boss was. They reached the top level, and peered into a window. Laogang was a piggish man, sitting cross leg with a bottle of alcohol in his hand. He was dressed in green robes and was balding. At his feet were several women, he seemed to have a harem of them, as well as other bowing men that led up to the crime boss. It was like almost like a scene out of a Yakuza film.

"Boss! You're little errand boy is back!" Kazuku informed his boss.

"Which one?" Laogang asked with a deep laugh.

"Meijing! The little creep still doesn't realize that his debt has been paid off for over a year now!"

Naruto's ears flinched at that, and he began to squeeze his fists. 'Those…lousy…'

"Send him in! The boy always has the best hauls of…my many 'errand' boys," Laogang ordered, and the jinchuuriki bore his teeth angrily.

"Hinata-chan…I don't know how much longer I'll be able to restrain myself from beating the crap out of that oafish pig," Naruto told his friend, who nodded.

"…I know how you feel, Naruto-kun…" Hinata said in a whisper, and her Byakugan scanned the area again. "We can get into the building…" she then pointed diagonally across from Laogang. "Over there…he has a open window that looks like its part of his private study."

Naruto nodded, and the two of them crept to the window before the guards could see them. The blond jinchuuriki carefully moved the curtains away, and looked at Hinata. She nodded, and both of them went into the study. Hinata used her Byakugan to navigate both of them threw the darkened room, and they slid the canvas door open to see that Meijing had arrived.

"So, Meijing, I hear you're late. You better have snatched at least 100 gold pieces today," Laogang told him as the reluctant thief gulped. "So…give me what you stole now, and I'll see your debt has been reduced."

"…I didn't get anything," Meijing said quietly…and he bore his teeth. "And I'm not going to steal for you anymore! I'll work off my father's debt another way!"

"What was that?" Kazuku snapped. The brawly man stomped forward, cracking his knuckles. "No one disrespects the boss!"

"I don't want to be a thief anymore!" Meijing yelled, working up all the courage he could. "I'll work it off as a busboy! A stock boy! Anything's better than being a thief!"

Laogang was unfazed. "Tell me, Meijing, those are what you would do instead of thieving? My boy, you have a gift for it. Using your talents for ordinary work will never get you out of debt to me."

"I don't care!" Meijing yelled as the bodyguard slammed his fist into the reluctant thief's face, making him crash to the ground. "…I don't want to steal…"

"And you won't have to," the voice of Naruto said from behind Laogang, and everyone looked in shock as the two ninja appeared from the room. "Right, fatty?"

"WHAT?" Kazuku roared and charged Naruto, who sidestepped the attack and slammed his fist right into the bodyguard's chin. The large man went flying, and his head was lodged right into ceiling, making Laogang stutter.

"Excuse me; I was talking to your boss. Just hang in there for a little while until the chat is finished," Naruto told the bodyguard with a smirk, and he glanced at Laogang, his eyes red, and the fat crime boss began crawling away. "Now, are you going to drop Meijing's debt? I really would hate to get violent."

"It would be in your best interest, sir," Hinata added, and Laogang gulped at the way she was looking at him.

"Y-Yeah! Meijing, you're free to go!" Laogang replied as his other bodyguards looked at him in shock.

"Thank you sir, Meijing-kun, let's go," Hinata said as she deactivated her Byakugan, and the three of them started walking out of the room.

"Boss, you're really letting them go?" one of the bodyguards whispered.

"…yes…we got off easy," Laogang replied with a gulp. "If we bothered fighting…there wouldn't have been enough of all of us to fit into one coffin…both of those teens could have destroyed our entire organization in one night…" Kazuku fell out of the hole he was in, and fell unconscious. "…and unlike Kazuku…that boy…it seemed like he was a real…demon…we're lucky all they wanted was one kid…"

The other bodyguards gulped and Naruto, Hinata, and Meijing were given a wide girth as they walked out of the room, and out the building. As soon as they got out of the estate and onto the street, the former thief turned to them and fell to his knees.

"Thank you so much! I'm free!" Meijing told them as tears of joy dropped down from his face.

"Don't worry about it," Naruto said with a grin. "So what do want to do with your life now?"

"I want to be a carpenter! The next time you see me, I'll be the best in all of Ba Sing Se!" Meijing replied as he started running away and turned around and waved at them. "Thank you so much!"

Both of them smiled and waved as the boy ran off. Naruto put his arm around Hinata, who started blushing.

"…well, the 'date' didn't go as planned…but we had fun, didn't we, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked as the girl nodded.

"Yeah…" Hinata said with her blush still on her face, and she stood up on her tip-toes…and kissed the blond on the cheek, making him freeze. "Thank you for taking me out today."

He put his hand up to his cheek as his own blush covered his face, and Hinata grabbed his hand. A smile appeared on his face. "Well, let's go have some more fun, Hinata-chan!"

_To Be Continued…_

_**Dedicated to the families and victims of the Virginia Tech Massacre. Rest in Peace, and you have my condolences.**_


	11. Tales of Ba Sing Se part II

Chapter 11: Tales of Ba Sing Se Part 2

_**Tale of Kakashi**_

**Inner Ring of Ba Sing Se**

The silver haired jounin had surprised his former students and their younger friends today by actually getting up before them. The reason was…it was the anniversary of his friend, Uchiha Obito's death. He was no where near Konoha to get to his fallen friend's grave in time. So he had to settle for making a makeshift ceremony. Kakashi was perched on a roof of one of the many green rooftops of the Inner Ring of Ba Sing Se reading his perverted book before he sighed.

'Well, Obito, got to get some gifts and things to honor you,' Kakashi thought as he leapt off the building, trying to blend into the crowd. 'If Rin-chan was here, I wonder what she'd say of my team…hell; I wonder what Sensei'd say…'

He sighed as he continued walking down the streets to get to one of the main market places of the lower ring. He had to chuckle at the thought of his old teammates and teacher. How he was the constantly rule pushing guy, and Obito was the guy who was always late and making excuses, and Rin always created a buffer between them. He sighed as the nostalgia set in.

_"Sorry, sorry, a lady dropped her contact on the street and I helped her find it," the spiky haired Uchiha Obito said as he grinned behind his goggles as he walked into the mission assignment room where Sandaime Hokage sat with Jiraiya of the Legendary Three at his side._

_"That's no excuse, Obito," Kakashi had said, his arms crossed and he sighed. "The mission briefing started thirty minutes ago."_

_"Hey, hey, calm down," their female teammate with orange hair and red tattoos on her face, Rin, said, holding her hands up as Obito growled at Kakashi. "Sensei…"_

_"I know, Rin, I know," their sensei, the future Yondaime Hokage said with a sigh. "Obito-try to arrive a little earlier, I know you're trying to help people but for briefings in makes it inconvenient for your teammates."_

_Kakashi began grinning at that. "…and Kakashi, Obito always has a good excuse for being late that is always confirmed."_

_At that, the silver haired chuunin sighed. "Alright sensei."_

_"Now, since there is a lull in the war now…you have three D-Ranked missions in a row, Team 12," Sandaime said as they were handed the paperwork. "Oh, and Kakashi, your sensei nominated you for the Jounin Exams, they'll be coming up in two months."_

_Obito looked at his teammate in shock. Kakashi just shrugged and Rin clapped._

_"Congratulations Kakashi-kun!" Rin said with cheer in her voice._

_"Yeah…great job," Obito said with a huff._

Kakashi couldn't help but laugh at the memory. He and Obito never got along…and sometimes their rivalry was funny. He was a lot like how Sasuke was…and Obito was a lot like Naruto. Rin seemed to be a mix of Sakura and Hinata. And their sensei…had already all the qualities to become Yondaime Hokage.

He walked towards a kiosk, selling decorative candles. He bought two black, mourning ones, and one red one. Handing the vendor the money, he placed what he bought in a basket before walking off again. He bumped into a woman carrying a baby, which started crying.

"Oh, sorry about that," Kakashi said as he looked at the baby, who looked at him. "Watch this."

With that, he used a henge to change his face into a funny face. The baby began laughing and the woman smiled.

"Thank you…he can be such a handful at times."

"Not a problem," Kakashi said with a grin under his mask, and he rubbed the baby's head. "If you'll excuse me, I have some more errands to run."

"Of course, and thank you again."

Kakashi nodded with a smile, and began walking again. He began to reminisce when he, Rin, and Obito first became a Genin Team under the future Yondaime…

_After receiving their Jounin Sensei, Team 12 met near training area nine. The tall, blue eyed, blonde haired man, dressed in a chuunin flak jacket and wearing ANBU gloves and black pants smiled at his new students. On his forehead, his hiate-iti gleamed under the noon day soon and he looked at the young Kakashi, Rin, and Obito._

_"We shall begin in introducing ourselves to each other," the future Yondaime began as he looked at them. "What are your goals, your dreams, likes and dislikes?"_

_ "Ano...my name is Rin," Rin began as she pursed her lips. "I want to become a great medical nin like Tsunade-sama, tell a certain person I…like him…and I like sweets, nice boys, and memorizing medical stuff. I dislike mean and/or annoying boys."_

_"Alright, you Kakashi?" _

_"I'm Hatake Kakashi; I really don't have any dreams or goals, just to be a shinobi even greater than my father. I will follow the rules to the letter to reach my goal so I won't be disgraced," the young Kakashi replied_ (making Kakashi grimace in the present at his younger self)_ as he looked to the ground. "I like shinobi who follow the rules, I despise shinobi who don't."_

_Their sensei pursed his lips at that. This would take a lot of work. "And you, Obito?"_

_"I'm Uchiha Obito, my dream is to unlock my Sharingan and be acknowledged as a hero to my clan!" Obito told them as enthusiastically as Kakashi's future student would have. "I love ramen, pretty, nice girls, and my parents! I hate guys who think they're all that and really aren't."_

_"You are 12, and you still haven't manifested the Sharingan. Are you sure you have Uchiha blood?" Kakashi asked him in a sneer. "And all the Uchiha's have been near the top of the class, if not the top. You barely passed, are you sure you can even be a ninja?"_

_Obito froze, and then bore his teeth in anger. "Say that again, bastard! And I will forcefully remove that mask, and your teeth from your face!"_

_Their sensei quickly diffused the situation, with Rin's help. "Okay…my turn. I have only one dream and goal, to become Hokage and lead this village. I like ramen, sweets, love my fiancée, and this village. I dislike extremely early mornings and paperwork."_

Kakashi couldn't help but laugh at Yondaime's likes. When he was younger, he had raised his eye's unbelievingly at their sensei's goal, the same one that his pupil now had. Back then, he thought how absurd it would be for his sensei to actually become Hokage, being from neither a high ranking clan, he was one of the last of his family in fact, could even reach that rank. True, the Yondaime was an extremely skilled Jounin, developing several techniques he would become famous for, as well as teaching under the legendary Sannin Jiraiya. However, with no clan to call his own, it was like he was begging to not achieve his goal…

…boy how wrong was he. Kakashi smiled faintly again before walking off to his next stop.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Middle Ring of Ba Sing Se**

Later that day, Kakashi had entered the Middle Ring of Ba Sing Se. He had commissioned an artist there to draw an ink portrait of Uchiha Obito after handing him a photograph. The artist was quite surprised at the photograph, and requested if he could keep it. However, Kakashi had declined since that was the only copy of his late friend on his person.

"B-But sir, such an object…I've never seen the likes of it before!" the artist said as the jounin handed him the money for the finished portrait. "Not even the best artists can draw this accurately!"

"Sorry, but this is the only copy I have on me," Kakashi said with a smile as he took the portrait from the artist. "I'm sure someone will come in one day with something similar."

The artist sighed as he took the money and bowed as the silver haired jounin bowed in thanks and he quickly put the portrait of his friend in his pack. He walked out of the artist's shop and looked up at the sky. Several birds, some sparrow-keets and a normal hawk flew over him, and another wave of nostalgia hit him.

_It was Team 12's first real mission. They were exiting the village on a C-Rank Escort for one of Konoha's largest munitions merchant from the border of the Grass Country to the Fire Country, and all the way back to the safety of Konoha's gates. Grass Country was one of the stronger minor Ninja Villages, as well as Fire's closest ally, and with the Third Shinobi War in full swing…such important targets would be hard for either Kiri or Iwa to pass up._

_Their sensei walked ahead of his students, his skilled, analyzing blue eyes keeping an eye on every movement. Although an attack on them would be unlikely, this far away from Konoha's gates…it never hurt to be careful. Kakashi was also being careful, the 'White Fang' strapped onto his back would be unsheathed at a moment's notice in case he needed it._

_Obito's black eyes scanned the area as well, behind his goggles. However…they focused on Rin and he blushed. Rin looked at him and sighed, and he noticed he was still looking at her and gulped. She looked away and continued walking._

_It took a day to reach the border, where they met the Grass Ninja. "It is good to see you alive and well, Yellow Flash."_

_"Good to see you too, Marakina," their sensei said as he bowed to the Grass Ninja, who was roughly the future Yondaime's height, however he had brown hair and black eyes, and two katana blades attached to his hip, next to his kunai pouch. "What's the situation on the front?"_

_"Becoming desperate, my old friend," Marakina said with a sigh. "We're barely holding the line now, even with Ame's reinforcements. Kiri's added bulk to Iwa's war effort is making their forces breach the 20,000 mark."_

_Their sensei pursed his lips. Konoha's forces were depleting rapidly, they could barely organize 5000 Shinobi now days. With the added reinforcements from Rain, Waterfall, and Grass, as well as from Suna, the allies barely topped out at 12,400 shinobi. Since Kumo was staying out of the ware for now…who knew how long that would stay._

_Kakashi noticed the merchant rubbing his arm slightly. "Sensei, our client seems to want to leave the area."_

_Their sensei nodded, and he bowed to the four Grass Ninja. They leapt into the shadows, leaving the four Konoha Shinobi to escort the munitions merchant back to their village. However, as soon as the Grass Ninja crossed the border, twenty-two Iwa Shinobi surrounded them._

_"Damn, they were waiting to ambush us!" one of the Grass Ninja yelled as he pulled out a kunai._

_"We have to distract them," Marakina said as he unsheathed both of his katana blades. He channeled his chakra into them, and they began to spark up slightly, like electricity was being channeled into them. "We have to take as many out as we can, give enough time for the Yellow Flash to return to his village."_

_The ninja engaged each other in a vicious border skirmish. The outnumbered Grass Shinobi fought bravely, but one by one, they were cut down. Iwa Bushins (Rock Clone) and Kage Bushins engaged each other, and clouds of smoke and the sound of smashed rock were heard miles away, quickly being picked up by Team 12's sensei's ears._

_"Defensive formation one!" their sensei ordered as he took out a kunai. _

_The three genin formed a triangle defensive formation around the munitions merchant, kunai drawn. Their sensei then sensed movement, and held up his hand only to see a dozen shuriken launched at him. His blue eyes had focused on blocking the kunai and counter attacking. Five Jounin level Iwa Shinobi and seven Chuunin Level attacked the one Konoha Jounin. _

_"Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" their sensei yelled as he created twenty shadow clones with ease. He then flew threw another series of seals. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"_

_With that, two, five meter tall battle toads were also summoned, which would even the odds considerably. Kakashi glanced over, expecting his sensei to be breathing hard from the use of so much chakra, yet the blonde haired Jounin looked like it hadn't affected him at all. _

_The battle was joined. An Iwa shinobi managed to get threw the defensive line, but just barely, and made a mad dash to the Konoha aligned munitions merchant. Kakashi was right in his path, and he blocked the enemy shinobi's kunai with his own, and with one swift movement, unsheathed his father's 'White Fang' with his left hand and counterattacked. The short sword glowed brightly as it slashed threw the Iwa ninja's Flak Jacket, inflicting a fatal wound with just one swipe._

_"Wow! Sensei's amazing!" Obito gasped as he watched his blond Jounin Sensei engaged five of the Iwa Jounin at once in a viscous taijutsu battle._

_The Yellow Flash dodged a kick and countered by sticking his kunai right into his assailant's chin, inflicting a fatal wound on the enemy ninja. Quickly taking out his kunai, the blond Jounin tossed the bloodied weapon into the throat another attacker. In less than thirty seconds, three of the enemy ninja were dead threw the actions of Kakashi and Konoha's Yellow Flash._

_Rin slammed her fist into one of the Iwa Chuunins attacking her, trying to get to the munitions merchant. In desperation, she slit the elder ninja's throat, and her eyes widened in realization on what she just did. The Iwa Chuunin gargled in pain as blood squirted onto the girl's face, and the young kunoichi was in a state of shock at what she just did._

_"Rin-chan, watch out!" Obito yelled as he tossed a handful of shuriken at an attacking Iwa Chuunin, hitting the enemy right in the face. Rin had dropped to the ground, clutching her head. "Sensei, Rin-chan looks like she got hurt!"_

_The Yellow Flash looked back, and what looked like the 'Body Flicker' technique, he appeared near his female genin charge, and frowned. "She's in a state of shock!"_

_Kakashi frowned at his teammate. They were ninja, killing an enemy was supposed to be expected. He dodged a punch from one of the remaining Iwa Jounin, and stuck his blade right threw the jounin's heart, surprising the older shinobi. The silver-haired genin yanked his sword out of the chest of his enemy, letting him drop the ground-dead._

_"Retreat!" one of the remaining Iwa Chuunin ordered, and the remaining Iwa Shinobi fled into the safety of the trees. _

_Team 12's sensei frowned, and dispelled his bushins and summons. Kakashi and Obito walked over to check on Rin. The girl was breathing sharply, and their blond Jounin looked at the boys._

_"Okay, Rin-chan is unfit to travel at the moment; one of you has to carry her until she can walk under her own power again," their sensei told them, and Obito immediately volunteered. _

_"We should just leave her," Kakashi stated in monotone, making his teammate snarl._

_"What was that? She's our teammate, and we should never leave a teammate behind!" Obito argued as their sensei put the catatonic kunoichi on the young Uchiha's back._

_"The mission is our primary concern, having a teammate who can't walk will slow us down," Kakashi said (_making his current self again frown at this part of the memory)_ as Obito continued to frown. "However…since she is not dead or completely incapacitated, we…should take her with us."_

_Their sensei smirked. "When we get back home, you three will have a test that I should have gave you at the beginning."_

_"Test?" Obito and Kakashi asked at the same time. "What test?"_

_"The same test Jiraiya-sensei gave me, and that Sarutobi-sama gave him, Tsunade-sensei, and Orochimaru-sensei," the future Yondaime replied as they all kept walking down the path with the client._

_A few hours later, they were back at the gates. Rin was walking again, though she was still shaken up for actually killing an enemy. Kakashi had begun lecturing her on what a proper shinobi was, yet Obito kept cutting him off._

_"Lay off her, Kakashi-teme!" Obito yelled angrily, giving the 'honorific' Naruto would give Sasuke in the future._

_"N-No…he's right," Rin said as she talked quietly. "I…am a kunoichi…and as such, I should expect to kill my opponent…"_

_Kakashi grinned under his mask, but his sensei cleared his throat. "However, disabling an opponent should be your primary concern. Killing your opponent is your last resort."_

_"Yes sensei," the three of them said in monotone, and they followed him into the village, next to their client. First C-Rank Mission, success._

He smiled at the memory, and realized he was burning daylight by going into nostalgia. With that, he leapt up to a nearby building's roof and began sprinting and leaping from building to building to the Inner Ring of Ba Sing Se.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Inner Ring of Ba Sing Se**

At his last stop, he picked up a very expensive bottle of Rice Wine. It wasn't sake, but it'd do for the toast he would have. As he walked out of the liquor store, he bumped into an old man, knocking him down. They both spilled their stuff, and Kakashi grinned under his mask.

"Sorry about that, really wasn't looking where I was going," Kakashi said as he put the rice wine into his pack again, and the candles and portrait back into his bag.

"Not a problem, it seemed we were both in a rush," the old man said as he picked up his thin candles, and Kakashi helped him pick up a picture.

"Who is this?" Kakashi asked with an amused grin.

"…my son. He died in the war years ago," the old man replied as the silver-haired jounin handed him back the picture. "Thank you." He then noticed the jounin's headband.

"Not a problem sir," Kakashi said as he finished picking up his carefully gathered late offerings. "I take it's the anniversary of your son's death as well as my friend's? And…by the way you looked at my forehead protector, you probably ran into one of my students."

"Oh, your students, and you're very observant," the old man said with a grin. "A teenager with blond hair and girl with long blue black hair visited the teashop where I work today. My name is Mushi, and you are?"

"Kakashi," Kakashi said with a smile. "Those two were on their best behavior, correct?"

"Yes, and they had a delightful chat with my nephew," Mushi said with a smile. "We're newly arrived in the city, and he has…trouble making friends. He misses his old life."

"With how many people being uprooted, I can see why he'd want to return home to someplace familiar," Kakashi stated as he began to walk off. "Have a nice day, Mushi-sama."

"Have a nice day yourself, Kakashi," Mushi said as he bowed, and walked off in the opposite direction.

As Kakashi neared the final part of his journey for that day, it was the Outer Ring of Ba Sing Se. He walked up the wall, then hopped over to the other side and looked for a suitable place. The farmland was large, yet there was a patch of forest about a mile away from where he was standing. As he walked there…he remembered Obito's final moments.

_"…of course, in the world of ninja, those who break the rules are trash…" Obito told him before he went off to rescue Rin. "…but…those who don't care about their comrades are worse than trash…"_

_Kakashi scowled; his hand still over his wound under his flak jacket. He panted…and he made his decision, he turned around to follow Obito. He leapt off, quickly finding Obito's scent._

_Obito had found out the Iwa Ninja base, and was standing on top of large tree. He was crouching on the tree branch, starting to psyche himself up. After slapping his face, he gazed at the hole where the Iwa Ninja took his teammate. _

_'Found them…stay calm…' Obito told himself as he looked out at the hole. He gulped and took out one of his kunai, preparing himself for combat with jounin level shinobi._

_In the base, one of the Iwa Shinobi, a tall man with puffy, yet spiky hair glanced back as he felt the young Uchiha's chakra signature. He turned to his tall, muscular, cap wearing, white haired partner, who rose his hand, pointing two fingers up to the sky. He then looked up at the tied up Rin, who looked like she was in a daze._

_"I'll sort it out…" he told his teammate. "In the meanwhile, continue with the genjutsu…and get the information out of her quickly."_

_With that, he activated his stealth jutsu and blended into the surrounding area. Rin twirled her head as the genjutsu was put on her on an even greater intensity. The Iwa Nin cupped her face and grinned in a leer. Such a beautiful girl…he thought._

_Obito snarled as he prepared himself. "Right! Let's go!"_

_"To where…?" an ominous voice asked from behind him, and he slowly turned around to see someone peel off the bark._

_The attack was cut short, and he saw blood splatter behind him. As he finished turning around, he saw…Kakashi, White Fang drawn, delivering a powerful, potent diagonal slash into the enemy Iwa ninja's chest. The Iwa Ninja gasped in surprise as blood flew out of the damaged part of the Iwa nin's flak jacket._

_"Ka…Kakashi…you…why?" Obito gaped as his teammate landed, and their Iwa Ninja opponent crashed into a branch on another tree._

_"Hah! I can't leave it all to a crybaby ninja like you alone!" Kakashi told him enthusiastically. Under his mask, he held a grin…one that he hadn't used in a long time._

_'…Kakashi…' Obito thought, amazed as he tried to get his jaw to work._

_"Silver-hair and that blade of white-chakra…impossible…you…" the Iwa ninja muttered as his eyes closed. "'Konoha's White Fang?'"_

_Kakashi continued to crouch, yet he flinched at his father's nickname. He lifted his father's tanto and smirked._

_"This is a memento of my father…" Kakashi told the Iwa Ninja, holding the White Fang, ready to strike again._

_'The most important thing to a shinobi is to be a tool to complete a mission,' Kakashi had lectured Obito time and time again before this moment. 'Emotions are…unnecessary things.'_

_"Kakashi…you…" Obito started, and the Iwa Ninja then made a hand seal._

_"…I see…the 'White Fang's' brat…there is no need to worry in that case…" the Iwa Ninja said as he began to fade into the bark. "Ninpou: Meisaigakure no Jutsu (Camouflage Concealment)."_

_With that, the Iwa Ninja completely vanished. Kakashi's nose then twitched, tracking the enemy ninja's scent as well as a bloodhound. However…the scent vanished shortly after. His eyes shot back to Obito._

_"His scent has been completely removed. I'll only be able to track him by movements in air currents and sound," Kakashi told his teammate, his eyes moving left and right._

_'Of course…' the Iwa Ninja thought, quickly picking Obito to attack._

_"Where…is he?" Obito asked as the Iwa Ninja crept behind the Uchiha, trying not to make a sound. However, he made a barely audible tap was heard by Kakashi, the sound of blood falling._

_"Obito! Behind you!" Kakashi warned his teammate and he blindly leapt into the enemy's attack._

_His left eye was slashed, blinding him in his left eye. The blood flew out of his wound as he stumbled back. Kakashi crashed to the ground next to Obito as more blood squirted out of the slash._

_"AH! My eye!" Kakashi yelled in pain as he put his hand to the wound and closed his eyes shut._

_"Kakashi!" Obito yelled as he ran over to his friend, who had slumped against the ground and began to moan in pain. The Uchiha put his hand on the White Fang son's shoulder. "Kakashi, hey Kakashi! Are you alright?"_

_"Ugh…yeah…" Kakashi replied as he slowly lifted his hand off the wound. "The enemy…he's skilled…he's already quickly gotten rid of the kunai with the scent of my blood on it…"_

_Tears of guilt began streaming down Obito's face from behind his goggles. He was so stupid…he should have been the one to take that attack, not Kakashi. His friend glanced back at him and chuckled._

_"Dirt in your eye again?" Kakashi teased as he turned to look at the young Uchiha with his good eye. "Shinobi don't cry…and I'm not dead yet."_

_Now that comment pissed Obito off, and he lifted his goggles off his eyes and wiped the tears off. He began to remember what his sensei had told him about the constant tearing up with his goggles on._

_'You were wearing your goggles, so you couldn't have gotten something in your eye. If you don't control your mouth, not only your mouth but your mind will also become weak,' their Sensei lectured the young Uchiha earlier in the mission._

_'I'm always mouthing off…' Obito thought as he continued wiping his face. 'Everyone's always just having to save me…I'm nothing but a loser…but…'_

_"Don't let your guard down!" Kakashi chided the young Uchiha while their opponent watched the scene._

_'Even if these brats are our opponents…I won't take any risks. I'll do it cautiously…' the Iwa ninja thought as he started creeping towards the two Konoha Ninja._

_ Obito didn't reply to Kakashi like he normally would do, he just continued to think. 'I believe the White Fang was a true hero…those who don't care about their companions are worse than trash.' As he thought that, he lowered his hand from his eyes and a change happened. 'Those words alone…I don't want them to be just mouthing off…'_

_The wind howled as the Iwa ninja began his attack on the two of them. Obito squeezed his fists as he turned around._

_"DIE!" the Iwa Ninja roared as he went on the attack. However, Obito finished turning around, dodged the strike…and retorted…with the Sharingan blazing. _

_The Uchiha read his movements, despite his cloaking jutsu still active, and slammed his kunai right into his flank. The small blade pierced the flak jacket, and impaled itself in the Iwa Ninja's lung._

_"Obito…you…" Kakashi started, his eyes widened in surprise at his friend's activation of the Sharingan._

_The Iwa Ninja's jutsu gradually began to fade as he began to die. "H…How? I shouldn't…have been seen…" he then looked down at Obito. "Wh…What…those eyes…?"_

_With that, the Iwa Ninja dropped to the ground, wheezing as his life left him. A few seconds later, he died, from the combination of his wounds and chakra exhaustion._

_"Now…" Obito said as the Iwa Ninja died. "I will protect my companions!"_

_"Obito…you…those eyes…" Kakashi said in wonder as the Uchiha looked at his hands._

_"Yeah…it seems like the __**Sharingan**__…" Obito said as he continued to look at his hands. "I can see the flow and movement of chakra…"_

_Kakashi then winced; the pain of his head wound hit him again. He groaned in pain as Obito rushed over._

_"Are you okay? Kakashi!" Obito asked as he knelt beside his friend._

_"Yeah…" Kakashi replied after he groaned in pain, trying to open his eye. "It seems like my left eye is completely useless…" he then reached for his belt…and grabbed the pack Rin gave him. "I have this that I got from Rin…-chan. With emergency treatment, we can do it quickly. Let's rescue Rin-chan right away!"_

_Obito paused for a second and then a confident grin appeared on his face. "Right!"_

_In the Iwa Ninja hideout, the remaining Iwa Ninja, identified in the Bingo Book as Kakko, held a perverted grin as he ruffled Rin's hair. He bent down and looked at the dazed kunoichi in the eyes._

_"You're unexpectedly stubborn…" Kakko said as he looked at her. Suddenly, he heard a pair of footsteps coming from behind him, and he glanced back. To his surprise, he saw Kakashi and Obito standing there, and the Uchiha had his Sharingan blazing angrily, and he sighed and stood up. "Everyone's useless…"_

_Obito's Sharingan focused on Rin, and he saw a different pattern in her chakra, and he snarled. Squeezing his fists, his left eye turned to Kakashi._

_"Rin's chakra flow is irregular…completely different from yours and mine," Obito said in a snarl, bearing his teeth at the Iwa Ninja._

_"She could have been put under a genjutsu," Kakashi speculated, his own anger building. "…it was probably to get information out of her quickly…"_

_"Hm…you're no ordinary brats…" Kakko said, surprised._

_Obito sank into a horse stance and Kakashi reached for his White Fang. They both crouched as the Iwa Ninja looked at them, unconcerned._

_"We've already beaten one, but…this one moves at high speed. Be careful," Kakashi told the Uchiha, who nodded._

_"Right!" Obito yelled as he sunk lower._

_The young silver-haired Jounin unsheathed his blade and began running next to his teammate. Kakko grinned and he pulled his arms back and spring loaded blades shot out above his wrists. The three shinobi clashed, and the Iwa Jounin back flipped and dodged their attacks. He then focused on Obito, whose Sharingan read the movement and he pulled back dodging the scissor-slash, planting his hand on the ground and he prepared himself for a counter attack. Kakashi covered him however, already leaping into a attack, the White Fang ready to strike._

_'Die!' Kakko thought as he went in to attack Kakashi, but Obito's Sharingan read the movement._

_With that, Obito leaned back, and threw out a double kick at the Iwa Jounin. He leaned on his grounded hand and kicked back the Kakko's arm and slammed his feet into the Iwa Ninja's wrists, leaving him open for an attack. Kakashi had taken advantage of this even rose the White Fang over his head and dropped it, hard, over the afro Iwa Ninja's shoulder and collar bone. Kakko crashed onto the ground as the young silver-haired Jounin slammed his foot onto his back to land behind him. _

_Kakashi ran to the dazed Rin, who was still under the effects of the genjutsu. The jounin held up his hand and two fingers, and focused his chakra._

_"Kai!" Kakashi yelled out, shattering the genjutsu on Rin. The fog over the girl's eyes faded, and she blinked twice._

_"Kakashi…Obito?" Rin asked as she strained in the binds. _

_"We came to save you Rin! It's alright now!" Obito told Rin cheerfully._

_"Right, we'd better get out of here fast!" Kakashi told her as he smiled underneath his mask. Rin smiled gratefully at them._

Kakashi began to grimace as the memory began to take a downward spiral to Obito's death. He had placed the three candles in a triangle formation, the black ones, representing Obito and Yondaime on the bottom, and the red candle representing Rin, who hadn't passed away but has been MIA since the 7th year after Yondaime's death were all lit.

He put two stones behind the black candles, and popped the cork on the rice wine. 'Sorry guys it's not sake, but it's the best I could get here…'

With that…he poured the wine over the rocks, representing his old friend and sensei's graves. He had heard a quote once 'no one who has reached nirvana should go on without the taste of good sake', and he sighed.

_"Indeed that was a good combination…but you're still just brats," Kakko said as he winced and got onto his feet. "You're right in my hands…" With that, he flew threw the hand seals. "Doton: Iwa Yado Kuzukushi (Earth Release: Rock Lodgment Destruction)!"_

_With that, several rocks above Obito, Rin, and Kakashi dislodged from the ceiling of the cave. They looked up with shock in their eyes, hesitating to run. _

_"Oh, damn!" Obito yelled angrily as more rocks began to fall._

_"Everyone, get out of here quickly!" Kakashi ordered as he cut Rin's binds and the all began to run as fast as they could._

_From his blind spot, a grapefruit sized rock slammed into the back of the silver haired jounin's head, and he fell to the ground, unconscious. 'In my left eye's blind spot…' he thought as he drifted into unconsciousness._

_"Kakashi!" Rin cried as she looked back to her crush who was about to be smashed by the falling rocks._

_Obito snarled and turned back, scooping up his unconscious comrade and as a rock fell directly above them, he tossed Kakashi away. After he did that, he tried running but the entire ceiling collapsed on him._

_Kakko looked at his work and grinned. "…they were awkward sources of information…but I didn't have any choice…"_

_Kakashi stirred, his remaining eye opening slowly and then it focused on…Obito. His eye went wide in shock and disbelief._

_"…are you okay…? Kakashi…Rin…?" Obito asked weakly. _

_"Obito!" Kakashi yelled as he got up and ran over to his friend. The Uchiha was crushed…his right side was completely crushed and blood was streaming down his lip. His Sharingan was still activated, and the silver haired Jounin tried lifting the rock that was crushing him in a desperate attempt to save the young Uchiha's life. "Shit!"_

_"That's enough…it's okay…Kakashi…it looks like it's over for me…" Obito told Kakashi weakly. "The right side of my body is almost completely smashed…there's no feeling in it…"_

_Kakashi continued to pant as he tried lifting the massive stone that was crushing his friend. Tears welled up in Rin's eyes. "…no…this…why…?" Obito then coughed up blood and she ran over. "Obito!" _

_"__**DAMN IT!**__" Kakashi roared as he slammed his fist into the ground and he began quivering in rage, anger, and guilt. "I…from the beginning, if I'd gone with what you'd said and rescued Rin…something like this wouldn't have happened!" Obito panted and remained silent for a few seconds. "What kind of commander? What kind of Jounin…?"_

_"Hey…no…forget it…" Obito told them, and Rin looked up at the dying Shinobi with tears streaming down her face. "I'm…the only one…who didn't give you…a present…at your Jounin Celebration…right Kakashi?" Kakashi looked at him in shock. "…what would be good? I was thinking…and now…I've come up with it…" He looked at the still shocked Jounin. "What? Don't worry…it's not…useless baggage…it's…this Sharingan of mine…"_

_Kakashi and Rin looked at him in shock and he smiled, blood still trickling down his lip._

_"…the people in the village…what they must have been saying…you're a great Jounin…" Obito said as he smiled at his friend. "That's…how I feel…please accept it…"_

_Rin rubbed her face and frowned. She…wanted Obito to live. She wanted it so badly…_

_"Rin…with your medical ninjutsu…please take out my Sharingan…and implant it…in Kakashi's eye…"_

_"Kakashi, come over here!" Rin ordered after she finished wiping the tears off her face. "So we can start quickly!"_

_Kakashi looked down at Obito, but stayed silent. He slowly crawled over to his dying friend, who gave a smile._

_"…I'm already going to die…" Obito said as he coughed up more blood. "…but I can become your eye…and see into the future…"_

_Kakashi stared at his dying friend, and then closed his eyes and reached him and Rin. He closed his eyes and the young medical ninja performed the operation, translating Obito's eye into his destroyed one. The Jounin winced as Rin carefully pulled out his dead eye. With care, the young medical kunoichi's hand glowed green and gently took out Obito's eye. _

_Rin ordered Kakashi to come closer, and prepare for some pain. She opened his eye socket and connected Obito's Sharingan to his optic nerve. He winced as she probed the nerve. She checked her work, and Kakashi blinked his new eye. He…he could see her chakra on her hand…and tears started to drop out of his new eye. _

'I hope I am using your eye correctly, Obito…' Kakashi thought as he opened his Sharingan, and poured himself some of the rice wine, and drank it. "…Sensei, I am taking care of…Naruto. He will become the Shinobi you wanted him to be…"

With that, he poured the rest of the contents of the rice wine onto the makeshift graves of Obito and his sensei, and looked up into the sunset.

_To be continued…_


	12. Tales of Ba Sing Se part III

Chapter 12: Tales of Ba Sing Se Part 3

_**The Tale of Yamato**_

The ANBU Captain walked along the walls of the Inner Ring of Ba Sing Se. There wasn't much for him to do, with the constant spying of the Dai Li about him. He had fooled most of their patrols using Moku Bushins (Wood Clones) and Kage Bushins. He sighed, the others were taking time to have fun, but he was going right into work in evading their new enemy.

He pursed his lips and decided to return to the house. He had to go out of business mode and into fun mode. With that, he leapt down from the wall and landed on his feet, going straight for the Upper Ring of Ba Sing Se.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Upper Ring of Ba Sing Se, Avatar's House**

Yamato walked in to see that Naruto, Hinata, Aang, and Katara were in the back yard, training. The blond haired jinchuuriki followed the young Avatar's movements, sweeping his hands and creating a current of wind, then pulling the wind back with both hands, and then expelling it in a blast of wind that blew off a tree branch.

"Wow, Naruto! I didn't expect you to get that one so fast!"

Naruto chuckled and grinned, rubbing the back of his head. "I do have a lot more chakra than I need otosan."

Yamato then looked at Hinata and Katara. The two girls were practicing in the water of the coy pond. The two girls were in bathing robes were pushing and pulling the water. Hinata had her Byakugan activated as Katara took out a goblet of water and then showed her pupil and friend how to freeze water with a breath.

"Now you try Hinata," Katara told Hinata, who nodded.

The Hyuga lifted up her own goblet and slowly blew air on it. The water began to solidify and harden until it took the form of an ice crystal. Katara nodded in approval, and Naruto glanced over.

"Great one, Hinata-chan!" Naruto said with a grin. Hinata blushed and pulled the cold out of the ice crystal and made it sink back into the water.

"Now Naruto, the next step in Airbending is to create a ball of air in your hands," Aang said, getting the older boy's attention.

"Okay!" Naruto said as he attempted to form a ball of air in his hands.

Yamato smiled at the young Shinobi and their friends training efforts. Naruto had almost got the technique yet the ball of air dissipated after a few seconds. The blond haired jinchuuriki frowned and gave it another try. He drew the air into his hands…and created a perfect ball of air like Aang did.

Aang nodded with a smirk and he turned to see Yamato. "Yamato! Want to train with us?"

Yamato nodded. "Sure, what do you need help with?"

"Well, can you help us with the basic ninja techniques?" Katara asked as she and Hinata got out of the coy pond they were training in.

"Sure, but haven't Hinata-san and Naruto been helping you with those?"

"We've been more busy teaching them to use their bending styles, Yamato," Katara said with a smile.

Yamato nodded. "Well, first off, what are the hand seals we use and what are their names?"

"Ne (Rat), Ushi (Ox), Tora (Tiger), U (Rabbit), Tatsu (Dragon), Mi (Snake), Uma (Horse), Hitsugi (Ram), Saru (Monkey), Tori (Bird), Inu (Dog), I (Boar)," Katara said, demonstrating each hand seal like Hinata had shown her, but she didn't put chakra into the seals.

"Very good, Katara-san," Yamato said as he turned to Aang. "Now Aang-san, what are hand seals used for?"

"Uh…um…" Aang stammered as he thought. "…hm…they are used to form and mold energy, right? Like with bending movements?"

"Yes, very good Aang-san. Apparently Naruto has been teaching you as well," Yamato said as the young Avatar slapped the back of his head and laughed.

"Actually…I was just reaching there," Aang said with a grin. "I've been teaching Naruto how to do some basic and advanced Airbending techniques…so I haven't gotten any ninja lessons from him."

Naruto chuckled. "Well I did want to show you how to do the Henge, Aang, but you kept pushing me into more Airbending techniques."

"You were!" Aang asked as the ANBU Captain cleared his throat.

"Before you can learn any techniques, Aang-san, you have to learn better control of your chakra," Yamato told him, and the young Avatar looked up at him. "Bending is a different method of chakra use, true, but to do jutsu, you have to learn to summon it in bursts."

With that, Yamato motioned for Naruto to walk over. "What do you want me to do, Yamato?"

"Demonstrate how to focus your chakra in a hand seal," Yamato instructed, and Naruto nodded.

The jinchuuriki slammed his hands together in the Hitsugi (Ram) seal, and sent out a pulse of chakra. The grass around Naruto seemed to be pushed out by a blast of wind, and Katara and Aang's jaws lowered slowly. Naruto released the chakra pulse and the ANBU captain nodded.

"That was a little more than what I expected, though it was a very good demonstration, Naruto," Yamato said as he turned to the young Avatar and the Waterbending Master.

Katara and Aang formed the seal of the Ram, spread their legs out, and then focused their chakra. The Waterbender was the first to feel a slight chakra pulse around her body in the form of a slight breeze, which she found nice. The young Avatar focused…and then a blast of wind, almost as much as what Naruto had made, focused around his legs.

Yamato nodded. "Alright, now we can start teaching you the basic jutsus. First off is the 'Rope Untying no Jutsu'."

"Rope Untying no Jutsu?" Katara and Aang asked simultaneously.

"Yes," Yamato said as he took out some rope and created a Moku Bushin. He tied up the clone, and turned to Aang and Katara. "Enemy capture is always a danger, so one of the first jutsus taught at any Ninja Academy. Thus, learning how to untie binds is key. There are two ways of doing this. The first way the clone will demonstrate now."

The clone demonstrated the first way-he dislocated his shoulder, inverted his right arm and began working on the knot that was tied around his wrists. He untied the knot, popped his shoulders back into place, and slowly opened his arms. The ropes slowly fell off his wrists, and the bushin looked at two shocked Benders.

"However, as you can see, this escape technique takes too long and is mostly used by magicians-escape artists. Not very useful on a mission where you have to normally fight your way out, hard to do with purposely injured shoulders, as such, this should be used as a last resort if your chakra is too low," Yamato told them, and they nodded.

"…it really looked like it hurt," Aang said as he remembered how the clone dislocated its own shoulders to untie the knot on the rope.

The clone was tied up again. "Now, here's how to do the jutsu, the better way of escaping from binds," Yamato told them. "The seals are Ne (Rat), Tora (Tiger), and Mi (Snake)."

The clone demonstrated…and the ropes untied themselves and dropped to the ground. He stood up and Katara and Aang gulped, they realized what was going to happen.

"So who's the first volunteer?" Yamato asked and…Aang volunteered.

"…I get tied up the most," Aang said as he walked over and the Yamato clone tied his hands up.

"Now the hand seals are Ne, Tora, and Mi. Do the three seals in the right sequence and you'll be able to break the binds," Yamato told the young Avatar as he demonstrated the three hand seals again, and the boy nodded.

Aang did the three seals…but he didn't put enough chakra into the seals and the ropes didn't fall off. He did it again, the same result. After twelve consecutive tries, he finally did it. The ropes untied and fell off his wrists and he grinned.

"…that's about as many times I had to do it before I mastered the jutsu," Naruto said with a grin as Katara walked over.

"I'll give it a try now," Katara told them and they nodded. The clone tied her wrists together tightly, and everyone waited. "Ne, Tora, Mi, Rope Untying no Jutsu."

Due to her better chakra control than Aang, the waterbending master put the right amount of chakra into each seal, and on the first try, the ropes untied and unraveled off her wrists. The Avatar's jaw dropped at how fast she mastered the jutsu, but Naruto merely smirked.

"She just has better chakra control than you do, otosan, that's why she was able to do the jutsu on the first try," Naruto said with a smirk. "We just got to make yours better and then you'll get jutsus down better."

Aang nodded. "Well, what's next?"

"The Henge no Jutsu," Yamato said as he dispelled his Moku Clone, and did the hand seal Tatsu, and he transformed into a perfect copy of Aang. "This jutsu is used to spy and gain information."

"…or knock out perverts," Naruto added with a grin.

Yamato waved the genin off and he turned to the young Avatar and Katara. "I want you to transform into perfect copies of Naruto and Hinata by the end of the day, if at all possible."

Aang and Katara nodded and they began to attempt to do the Henge no Jutsu. The young Avatar did the seals correctly, and in a puff of smoke…he turned into a portly version of Naruto. Aang frowned in his fat Naruto formed, and the real Naruto scowled. Aang released the henge and began to think.

Katara did the hand seals…and turned into a tall, thin version of Hinata. The Waterbending Master frowned in the tall Hinata form and dispelled the Henge. She attempted it again, this time using a little less chakra…and she turned into a short Hinata. The real Hinata gave a giggle at Katara's attempt.

"Not enough chakra that time, Katara-chan," Hinata said and she nodded.

"It's tougher than the last jutsu," Katara said as she pursed her lips. She did the hand seals again and focused her chakra. In a puff of smoke…she turned into another imperfect copy of Hinata. "Damn it, what am I doing wrong? That time should have worked!"

"Just keep trying," Yamato said as he leaned back against a tree. He did three hand seals and slammed his hand into the tree and some more branches grew out…and covered the entire back yard. "There, to prevent anymore spying. Mokuton: Issai Futa Bundan (Wood Release: All Covering Branches)."

"S-Spying?" Katara asked as Yamato sighed.

"The Dai Li have us under constant surveillance, so we have to make a few precautions before you can complete the real jutsus," Yamato told them with utmost seriousness. "That's probably one of the reasons why Naruto-san and Hinata-san weren't teaching you, so there wouldn't be a risk of security."

The two nodded. On top of a roof, two Dai Li agents frowned at Yamato's counterintelligence measure. They couldn't see through the thick tree bush now, thus couldn't complete the mission for the day. Yamato seemed to be the perfect counter for them…and Long Feng wouldn't like this. The climbed off the roof with a frown and leapt back into street level.

Yamato watched as Katara and Aang attempted the jutsu again. In puffs of smoke they reappeared as misshapen Naruto and Hinata, and the two of them sighed again. The hours ticked away and each time the Waterbending Master and the Avatar got closer to reaching their goal. Finally, at the end of the day, they reached the perfection of the Henge that Yamato wanted.

"W-We did it…Katara…" Aang said between pants.

"Yeah…we did," Katara said while panting and she looked at herself. Dispelling the henge she wiped the sweat off her forehead. "…why…am I so tired?"

"You used a lot of chakra over the course of the day, so you're feeling the effects of chakra exhaustion," Yamato replied and she and Aang nodded. "Rest up, tomorrow we begin the training with the Bushin, the standard clone Jutsu, and the Kawarimi no Jutsu-Substitution Technique."

Katara and Aang nodded. "If you master those, you will classify as Academy Graduates, low Genin-level ninja," Naruto said with a smirk. "Then will have to make Hiate-iti's for you."

"Hiate-iti?" Katara asked, not recognizing the term.

"Oh, our headbands," Hinata translated, showing hers around her neck. "A-All genin earn them at Graduation."

The Waterbending Master and Aang nodded. "I'll get started, making them that is," Yamato told them as he walked out of the house.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Upper Ring of Ba Sing Se**

The ANBU Captain walked through the streets of Ba Sing Se. It was approaching night and his advanced senses picked up several people following him. He flexed his hands and continued walking.

A dozen Dai Li agents began to converge at him at all sides. Long Feng had ordered that if ever Yamato was caught alone, he was to be captured due to his special abilities. Yamato walked threw the streets until he got to the park, when he was surrounded by more Dai Li.

"You can come out now," Yamato said as he brandished a kunai. "There is no point hiding."

"Mr. Yamato, your presence in this city is a danger to the order of it," a Dai Li told him as he walked up out of the shadows of a tree. "Long Feng had ordered your arrest."

"I'm flattered, but I am not going to go anywhere with you," Yamato said with a smirk.

"Have it your way," with that, several rock hands were launched from the trees.

The ANBU captain flew through the hand seals. "Moku Shouheki no Jutsu (Wooden Barrier Technique)!"

A massive wooden dome rose out of the ground and covered Yamato like a turtle shell and the ANBU captain protectively. He flew threw more hand seals and created two clones using his Moku Bushin no Jutsu. Yamato then did more hand seals and he sank into the ground.

The Dai Li looked out in surprise as the wooden dome retracted and the two Yamato Wood Clones attacked them. Several brought out pillars of rock from the Earth to combat the clones, which leapt over them, tossing kunai or countering with their own Earth Jutsus. The real Yamato used the Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu (Double Suicide Decapitation Technique) to pull the Dai Li members underneath the ground. Even though they were Earthbenders, they couldn't do the proper movements to escape.

"Get him! Use lethal force if necessary!" the Dai Li Captain ordered, but more of his men were knocked or incapacitated.

Yamato landed and engaged in hand-to-hand fighting with three Dai Li agents. He did a sweep kick to bring two of them down and smashed his fist into the third. The third Dai Li agent stomped his foot and sent a pillar of rock crashing into the ANBU's chest. Yamato grunted, flipped over the pillar and crashed both of his feet into the Dai Li agent's face, breaking his nose.

The Dai Li captain's eyes bugged out when Yamato tossed a kunai at him. The Dai Li captain grimaced as the throwing knife stuck deeply into his shoulder. He was then slammed in the jaw by one of Yamato's clone's fists. The Dai Li captain crashed into the ground, unconscious.

"Mokuton: Origokusha (Wood Release: Tree Prison)!" Yamato yelled out as he slammed his hand down to the ground and a massive tree rose of the Earth right under the Dai Li's feet. The ANBU then did a few more seals. "Mokuton: Shibu no Shuushuku (Wood Release: Branches of Constriction)!"

All around the Dai Li who were still conscious and trying to get out of the summoned tree, but the branches kept getting in their way. Suddenly, several branches shot out from the canopy and wrapped around the Dai Li members that had tried to ambush Yamato. Conscious and unconscious Dai Li were tied to the tree, either upside down, sideways, or right side up, preventing them from using their Earthbending or even getting off the tree.

Yamato nodded with satisfaction and leapt away from the now bonded Dai Li. The Tree would slowly turn to a normal one, and by morning all of it's prisoners would be let go. If Yamato really wanted to, he could have made the jutsu permanent and let the Dai Li rot and die, but it wouldn't accomplish the group's goals of finding Appa and informing the Earth King. So he held back and disappeared into the night.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Tales from Konoha, Update on the War**_

**Konoha, Hokage Tower**

Tsunade pursed her lips and rubbed the bags underneath her eyes. It had been three weeks since the 'Fire Nation' soldier had been captured and had been interrogated extensively by Ibiki. What's worse was that more of these 'Fire Nation' soldiers had been spotted on the borders of not only the Land of Fire, but Wind, and even Lightning and Water. The only major country that didn't seem to have reported the sightings of 'Fire Nation' troops was Earth.

"Get Shikamaru in here," Tsunade ordered Kotetsu, who ran off as she looked over the map and then Shizune, her advisor and most trusted friend. "And what's the status of getting the Kages here?"

"Kazekage-sama, Mizukage-sama, and Raikage-sama will be here by morning, Tsunade-sama," Shizune replied as she looked down. "Iwakage-sama didn't respond to your summons for a Kage meeting."

"Damn that man," Tsunade snarled as she slammed her fist into her desk, reducing it to splinters. "Can't he just bury the past? If we sit by here, Orochimaru or these Fire Nation guys will launch their attacks!"

Shizune nodded and Kotetsu returned with Shikamaru. The Chuunin yawned and took out a cigarette. "I was trying to take a nap, Tsunade-sama."

"No time for that. I know you're on vacation after the Niju Shodai recall, but I need you to help me plan our defenses," Tsunade said as she sat back in her chair. Shikamaru shrugged and picked up the map.

"These red marks are sightings of the 'Fire Nation' soldiers, right?" Shikamaru asked and Tsunade nodded. "First off…we need to send more scouts out."

Tsunade nodded. "Team Gai, Sai, Shino, and Kiba have already been sent out."

"Secondly, we need to create a few choke points so we can cut off these Fire Nation guys' supplies and weapons," Shikamaru said as he looked at the map. "Send patrols here, here, and here to create chokepoints."

Tsunade nodded and she looked at the map again. "What should be the plan of defense around Konoha?"

"We should start by asking the Daimyo for military aid," Shikamaru said as he looked at the wall around Konoha. "Our Shinobi forces aren't going to cut it alone in a large scaled battle against standard troops. We need archers, swordsman, and other standard grunt troops and cavalry to fight effectively."

Tsunade nodded and turned to Aoba. "Send a message to the Daimyo's Castle for military aid to back Konoha's position in this region."

Aoba nodded and adjusted his sunglasses and ran off to the messenger room where the messenger hawks, falcons, and pigeons were kept. Tsunade sat down as Jiraiya entered the room.

"Any luck in deciphering that damn seal that was left in Training Ground Eight?" Tsunade asked as she rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"Some…though I need more time," Jiraiya replied as he sat down in one of the guest chairs in the room. "It's incredibly complex."

Tsunade nodded. "Hiashi-sama's been visiting me each and everyday since his daughter's disappearance. He's incredibly concerned about her welfare."

"Three years ago, he wouldn't have given a damn," Jiraiya mumbled as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. The perverted ninja then grinned. "I need a break. Wanna join me, we could have a night on the town, see a movie and get a few good drinks!"

"…as tempting…" Tsunade started, closing her eyes. "…as a night off sounds, neither of us have time for it Jiraiya!"

"…Tsunade-sama…you haven't slept in two days," Shizune reminded her mentor. "A…night off would do you some good."

"I'm the Hokage damn it and I'm trying to prevent a war here!" Tsunade retorted angrily, looking at the niece of her deceased lover, Dan. "And if I can't prevent it, I have to learn how to fight it before it starts!"

"Tsunade," Jiraiya said sharply, making the fifth look at him. "You being exhausted won't help us at all. You're a doctor, Tsunade, so you know the effects of insomnia than anyone else here."

Tsunade snarled at that. "…fine…just one night though."

"Great!" Jiraiya cheered as he grabbed onto the Hokage's arm. "Let's get going!"

Tsunade looked at Shizune who was chuckling weakly. "You know you won't be able to convince him otherwise. He's really like…Naruto-kun in that regard…"

The Hokage frowned and let herself be dragged out of her office by her fellow Sannin. Jiraiya was grinning all the time and Shikamaru sweat-dropped. He took out one of Asuma's old cigarettes and lit one up.

"So she just called me in here for nothing?" Shikamaru asked as Shizune sighed.

"Just get to work, Shikamaru-kun," Shizune ordered with a sigh, and the lazy genius sighed and went over the map again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Downtown Konoha**

Tsunade sighed as Jiraiya kept pulling her downtown. To her surprise, he neglected to go to his usual places-the porno shop and the hot springs. Instead, he was trying to find a good restaurant to take her to. Many people turned heads at the sight of the two Sannin walking down the street together. Passing the Ichiraku Ramen stand, the regular visitor, the scarred Chuunin Teacher of the Academy, Umino Iruka lifted the curtain up and wiped his eyes.

'Tsunade-sama and Jiraiya-sama together? It's…almost like they are on a date,' Iruka thought as the two Sannin walked past. '…I don't know what would be stranger…'

He slurped up the noodles in his mouth and turned to his bowl again. Teuchi smirked, he remembered when he was a boy and the scene before him was somewhat familiar…however Orochimaru was always with them. He frowned and went back to stirring a new batch of Ramen.

The perverted sannin stopped at one restaurant and pulled Tsunade with him. The Hokage's jaw dropped…it was one of the most expensive restaurants in the entire village. She glanced at Jiraiya.

"Come on Tsunade, we'll get something to eat before we go to that movie," Jiraiya said and the Hokage sighed.

"You've been planning this out, haven't you?" Tsunade asked and her fellow Sannin nodded. Her eyes narrowed. "At what point do I take off my clothes and give myself to you?"

"Never! I never planned that far ahead," Jiraiya said with a grin. Tsunade kept looking at him, and then she sighed.

"Fine…" Tsunade said as the two of them walked into the restaurant.

Due to their status in the village, the two Sannin were shown to a table quickly and given menus. Jiraiya ordered a steak that was medium well as well as a salad, and Tsunade ordered dango and miso soup. For drinks, they both ordered sake. As they waited for their orders, the Hokage looked at Jiraiya.

"So how long have you been planning this date with me?"

"…ever since before you and that Dan guy got together," Jiraiya replied truthfully, and Tsunade's eyes widened.

"All this time?"

"Yeah…you just turned me down every other time I asked you and I gave up for a time when you dated Dan. And I gave you your space after…he died," Jiraiya said as he looked down. Their meals came and the perverted Sannin thanked the waitress.

"…you've had feelings for me for over thirty years?" Tsunade asked in shock.

"…well…yeah," Jiraiya said as he rubbed the arch of his nose. "…now this is awkward…"

"…yeah…" Jiraiya replied as he rubbed his shoulder before digging into his steak. The two of them ate in silence, the Hokage mulled over what she had just learned.

"…so that's why you kept hitting on me…and peeping on me more than the other women…" Tsunade said and Jiraiya nodded in a sigh.

"Yeah…and…if you haven't read the first Icha Icha book…I used you as a model for the female protagonist," Jiraiya told her and she gulped.

"R-Really?" Tsunade asked him as she looked at him. He nodded and she blushed and finished her miso soup.

"I really shouldn't have said anything," Jiraiya said with a sigh. He finished his steak and poured his sake into its little cup. "Knowing my reputation with women…no wonder why you turned me down so many times."

Tsunade couldn't help but giggle at that, and she poured her own cup of sake. The two of them drank their sake and finished their meals. A slight blush was on the Hokage's face from drinking the entire bottle of her sake, and the two of them walked out of the restaurant.

"…that was really nice," Tsunade said as she started to lean on Jiraiya.

"Well it's not over yet. We still have time to see the movie," Jiraiya told her and she unexpectedly latched onto his arm. "Whoa, Tsunade, how much did you drink at dinner?"

"What…does it matter… (hiccup)…Jiraiya…?" Tsunade asked as she looked up at the white-haired Sannin's face. "Let's…just go see the movie… (hiccup)…"

Jiraiya sighed. "Sure, lets go."

Across town the two Sannin arrived at the movie theatre and chose a classic Samurai film to watch. They made their way through the theater, carrying popcorn in their hands. They chose one of the middle rows and sat down, watching the film.

There were other official couples watching the film and the theater quickly became packed. Tsunade and Jiraiya ate their popcorn while watching the flick. It was a story about a former killer who is hired by a woman of a local dojo to help defend her homestead from criminals.

The female lead was also a swordsperson; however she was no where near the level of the former killer she hired to protect her dojo. The first part of the film focused on the antics of the two, the former killer accidentally caught the female lead in the bath, which lead to him being slammed on the head by her bokken, her discovering he cooked better than her, and when he said he'd get used to her cooking, she threw the entire pot onto his head, thinking it was an insult.

Tsunade giggled at the antics and then the scene shift to the gang that was threatening the dojo. They had hired their own fighters, former opponents of the former killer. The film took a darker tone as the gang who wanted to own the female lead's dojo kidnapped, extorted, or killed many of the female lead's friends in an attempt to make her sell the property.

Finally, the climax came when the female lead was kidnapped in the middle of the night and taken to the gang's complex. She was threatened and forcibly made to sign a lease on her dojo, by pricking her finger and putting a blood seal on the lease papers. The gang leader chose one of the hired killers to execute her for all the trouble she has caused them…and then the former killer entered the room, with one of the unconscious gang members leading him there.

The gang members got overconfident and attacked the former killer. He unsheathed his blade, and with one swing, slammed his reverse-bladed katana through the air, creating a vacuum of wind that knocked the lesser opponents away from him. In the matter of a few minutes, all the gang members were unconscious but their leader.

The leader sent forth his hired killers, but the swordsman defeated each and every one, receiving grievous wounds. He stomped over and slammed his sword into the gang-man's face, knocking him out and leaving a permanent imprint on his face. The former killer walks over and unties the female lead, who embraces him. He returns the hug and the scene flashes.

Six months later in the film the dojo has became successful again. The female lead has taken on an apprentice and several other students. The movie ends with the female lead and former killer finally sharing a kiss.

With the credits rolling, Tsunade and Jiraiya made their way out of the theater. They threw away their popcorn container away and walked out of the theater. Night had fallen and the stars were out, as well as the full moon. It was a beautiful night, with no clouds in the sky at all and all the constellations were out.

"Shall I walk you home, Tsunade?" Jiraiya asked her and she looked up at him.

"Alright…but no funny stuff, Jiraiya," Tsunade replied and he nodded. He held out his arm…and she entwined it with her own. 'He's sure acting…decent tonight. He's even trying not to be perverted…'

Jiraiya grinned as they walked down the street, leading the Hokage back to her mansion. The night had gone perfectly, and Tsunade wasn't even that drunk. He figured he'd wait for the sex question until the next date.

They rounded the corner and Tsunade stopped to look up at the sky. She could see all the constellations and even the next planet in the system. She thought about how so…insignificant they were. She then thought about the six lost ninja, and looked up to Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya…what is the exact progress you made finding Kakashi, Yamato, Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata?" Tsunade asked.

"Well, I've finished deciphering the seals and symbols that were left in the ground where they were transported," Jiraiya replied as they approached the Hokage Mansion. "Now the next part is the harder one, trying to find the right Hand Seal sequence to activate the seal."

"Has anyone volunteered to be your test subject for when you activate the seal?" Tsunade asked as the two of them walked up to the door.

"Yes, Kurenai has volunteered," Jiraiya replied and the Hokage nodded. It was only natural; Hinata was like her own daughter.

Tsunade opened the door and she turned and looked at her fellow Sannin. "Thanks for tonight….would you like to come in?"

"Nah, not tonight. Your orders are for some sleep, and you're going to get it, Tsunade," Jiraiya told her and she nodded.

Tsunade smiled. She looked around, and then…leaned in and kissed Jiraiya on the cheek, making his face turned all red. She then grabbed his collar violently.

"If you tell _anyone_ I did that I swear I shall break every bone in your body _twice_," Tsunade threatened him, snapping the perverted Sannin back into reality. Jiraiya nodded twice. "Good, and thanks for tonight. I had…fun."

"N-Not a problem, Tsunade," Jiraiya said and Tsunade smiled. She closed the door, leaving the perverted Sannin to his thoughts.

He walked off, his mind wandering about what just happened. Tsunade actually kissed him on the cheek…and he chuckled in a perverted manner. He could add the date to his next Icha Icha Book…change the names and locations and bam, he had a few solid chapters out. And Tsunade wouldn't be the wiser.

"Thank you, Tsunade, for inspiring my next book," Jiraiya said under his breath, and then he leapt into the air like his disciple would do and ran off towards his apartment.

_To be continued…_

_Next chapter will be _Lake Laogai_, which I've wanted to do for a while._


	13. Lake Laogai

Chapter 13: Battle under Lake Laogai

**Upper Ring of Ba Sing Se, Team Seven's residence**

Two weeks have past since the ambush on Yamato. The ANBU Captain hadn't told his teammates of what happened, and the Issai Futa Bundan (All Covering Branches) receded a day after they went up. Aang was starting to get a little impatient, and had decided to get some signs made of Appa to start searching for him. Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Yamato, Kakashi, and Katara had accompanied the young Avatar to find a professional artist to get the most exact profile of Appa possible. Sokka took this badly, and proclaimed he'd have his own drawing of their flying bison by the time they got back.

Sokka laid on his stomach as he tried to draw Appa as accurately as he could. However, the end results were amateurish and child-like. There was no way to identify if it was a flying bison, a pig, or a whale at times. Toph was relaxing near him, on her back with one foot resting on her folded knee. Momo was looking at her, making his chattering noise which was his language. Sokka stuck out his tongue as he put the last touches on his latest drawing as the door opened.

"We found a great artist and a printer to make our posters!" Katara cheered as she and Aang ran up and showed Sokka a poster.

Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Kakashi, and Yamato walked in behind them and the jinchuuriki grinned. "That artist you recommended Kakashi-sensei was awesome!"

"Let me guess, Kakashi-sensei, you got him to draw some of the girls from your Icha Icha book," Sakura said blandly, and Kakashi's visible eye drooped.

"Now really, Sakura, is that fair?" Kakashi asked as he looked down.

"H-Hey, I thought designing the lost Appa poster was my job," Sokka said, completely forgetting what his teammates told him before about where they were going, and he picked up his poster of Appa. "I've been working on my Appa."

Naruto slapped his forehead and Aang put his hands on his head and crouched. "Sokka, the arrow is on Appa's head."

Katara, Hinata, and Sakura put their hands on their mouths to try to hold their giggles at the poor attempt at art. Sokka frowned and turned his picture on it's side.

"This _is_ Appa's head," Sokka told them and Katara walked forward.

"Why are feet coming out of it?" Katara asked as she gently took it out of his hand to get a closer look.

"Those are his horns!" Sokka yelled as he snatched it out of his sisters hands and slumped on the floor. "I haven't seen him in a while okay?"

"Y-You did your best, Sokka-kun," Hinata said softly, and the water tribe boy perked up at that.

"It looks just like him to me!" Toph teased, but Sokka took it in stride.

"Thank you, I worked really hard…" Sokka started, and then her sarcasm hit him. "Why do you feel the need to do that?"

"Dude…you suck at drawing, stick to your strong stuff," Naruto told him and Sokka slumped again.

"Lets…just stick with the professional version," Katara said as her brother angrily tore his picture of Appa up.

"Come on, let's get busy!" Aang said enthusiastically as he took out two handfuls of the Appa posters.

"Calm down, otouto, we have plenty of time," Naruto said as he slapped the biologically younger boy's back. "You're finally remembering my good guy promise."

Aang grinned and ran out of the door next to his 'adopted' older brother after giving their teammates a handful of posters. Hinata, Sakura, Kakashi, Yamato, Sokka, and Toph soon followed after they plotted out their own routes of distributing the posters around the city. The pink-haired kunoichi sighed as she looked at Naruto and Aang splitting up.

"They…really act like brothers don't they?" Sakura asked the rest of the group.

"Yep. Naruto's always been eager to form bonds with people, and Sakura, Aang is a lot like how he was a couple years ago," Kakashi reminded his pink-haired former student.

Hinata lowered her head and squeezed her fists slightly. 'I…wish I wasn't so weak back then…I should have reached out to him…'

With that, all of them headed out from the house. As soon as they got down the street, they split up, planning on meeting later in the day back at the house to plan their next moves.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Outer Ring of Ba Sing Se**

Aang and Momo glided over the streets of Ba Sing Se, dropping their posters like they were propaganda leaflets from a warplane. On the ground, Naruto had created a dozen clones to approaching citizens. As the young Avatar and his lemur compatriot flew over the streets, their posters landed on the ground near the tea shop where Lee and Mushi were working.

Lee put his tea tray down as he walked to the door as his uncle finalized a plan to get a new restaurant with a wealthy businessman. "I'll try to contain my joy," he said sarcastically as he walked out.

He leaned against the wall outside the door and he looked as one of Aang's posters floated down near him and on instinct he grabbed it. The picture made his body tense up, and then he looked up into the air and began looking around, trying to find where the poster came from. However…the _Fire Prince_ didn't catch the deliverer.

He climbed onto the roof, looking around. Naruto was a few blocks over, and leapt down from the roof of the house he was on, right after _Zuko_ had gotten up onto his own roof. He looked around and then glanced at the poster. His frown deepened as a long suppressed rage started boiling in him. With that, he hopped down to ground level and entered his working place again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Upper Ring of Ba Sing Se, Team Seven's House**

The others had returned to the house about an hour before Aang and Momo did. Katara and Sokka were playing a tile game, and the Waterbending Master pursed her lips and put a tile down onto her brother's sequence. Hinata was practicing her Jyuuken in the middle of the room, fighting invisible opponents. Yamato was currently looking at a map of Ba Sing Se, trying to find the true headquarters of the Dai Li. Toph was relaxing on the ground near Sakura, who had taken off her shoes so she could feel the earth better. Kakashi was in at the table, reading his perverted book. And Naruto was eating some rice, watching the Hyuuga Heiress's practice.

'She has gotten really good at that…' Naruto thought as he watched Hinata, who gracefully stepped back, avoiding a shadow opponent's attack, and she retorted with a powerful palm strike. The movement seemed…vaguely familiar to him. 'Nah…Hinata-chan wouldn't…streak to practice, would she?'

The thought of Hinata, the current 16 year old young woman before him nude, performing a battle dance on the same pool of water near a beautiful waterfall that he spotted the 'ultra pretty girl', made him blush. Deeply. He tried to get the picture out of his mind.

'W-Well…Hinata-chan is pretty…so I guess…it's not really that perverted thinking of her that way. Right? Right?' Naruto asked himself as Hinata finished her Jyuuken training. 'She is also extremely nice, I don't need to yell next to her to get her attention…and she's the kindest person I know. And strong…and brave…' he thought as he kept looking at her.

'N-Naruto-kun's looking at me…why? J-Just say something!' Hinata thought to herself and Sakura moved her head to look at the scene.

'Finally, Naruto's denseness is finally being broken…I wonder if he's finally seeing Hinata-chan as girlfriend material or more…?' Sakura thought with a grin.

The door opened and Aang and Momo ran in, creating a distraction for Naruto and Hinata. "I just finished dropping the leaflets, has anyone come in with news about Appa?"

"It's only been a day, just be patient," Katara said as she tried to focus on her game with her brother.

"Yeah, just wait a while otouto," Naruto said as he finished his rice with a grin.

Aang nodded and leaned on the table. The seconds seemed to tick by like hours for him, and then there was a knock at the door.

"You guys are right, patience really pays off!" Aang cheered as he got off the table and ran to the door and opened it…it was the original Joo Dee. "Joo Dee?"

"Hello Aang, Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Katara, Yamato, Kakashi, and Toph," Joo Dee said as she walked into the house.

"What happened to you? Did the Dai Li throw you in jail?" Sokka asked as they all walked over.

"What? Jail? Of course not. The Dai Li are the protectors of our cultural heritage," Joo Dee replied as she waved her hand, as if getting the idea out of their minds, and then she bowed.

"But you disappeared at the Earth King's party," Toph said.

"And you were replaced by another woman called Joo Dee," Sakura added next to her Earthbending teacher.

"I had a short vacation to Lake Laogai, out in the country, it was very relaxing," Joo Dee explained and she put her hand on her chest. "And I'm Joo Dee."

"Then why are you here?" Kakashi asked as he put his book down.

"Yeah," Aang added.

"Dropping fliers and putting up posters isn't permitted in the city, not without proper clearance," Joo Dee replied as she took out one the posters.

"We can't just wait to get permission for everything," Sokka said as he threw his arms out.

"Don't you understand anything? Or is the brainwashing too engrained?" Naruto snapped and she looked at him.

"You are absolutely forbidden by the rules of the city to continue putting up posters."

Aang zoomed up, his face red with anger and frustration, and a vein was popping on his head. "We don't care about the rules," his body grew comically as his anger and frustration grew. "…and we're not asking permission!" He waved his arms around angrily as his body grew and he waved his hands up and down. "We're finding Appa on our own and you should just stay out of our way!"

Naruto slapped his forehead. 'That's probably what I would have done a couple years ago…'

Aang slammed the door in Joo Dee's face after she was pushed out of the room by his rage. He panted as he tried to calm down and Sokka crossed his arms.

"That…might come back to bite us in the blubber," Sokka stated as the red drained from Aang's face.

"I don't care, we'll do whatever it takes to find Appa," Aang said as his anger slowly subsided.

"That might not be the smart idea, Aang," Kakashi started as Toph started to get excited.

"Yeah! Let's go break some rules!" Toph cheered as she stomped her feet to the side and Earthbended an entire section of the house apart. It was like a bomb had hit the building.

Momo flew out of the large gaping hole in the house and the group walked out of the doorway. Kakashi turned to Yamato.

"How much of a charge do the radio receivers have left?" Kakashi asked the ANBU captain.

"About an day or so, Kakashi-san," Yamato replied and the silver haired jounin nodded. The ANBU captain then tossed a receiver to Kakashi.

"Yamato, you've been doing the most counter intelligence against the Dai Li…try to infiltrate the palace to see if it's really their headquarters," Kakashi ordered and Yamato nodded.

"Got it, see you in half a day," Yamato said as he ran off, using the camouflage jutsu to hide where he was going.

Two Dai Li agents were watching the scene from on top of a house, and they withdrew before they could be spotted. They would report the recent developments, as well as to report Joo Dee's failure to gain the trust she once had with the shinobi and Avatar's group.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Upper Ring of Ba Sing Se, Earth Kingdom Palace**

In the glowing green walls of the library of the Palace, Joo Dee knelt before Long Feng, who was sitting on the bench in front of the green flame. Two Dai Li agents flanked the door, providing a guard. The administrator of the Dai Li hovered over the 'handler' of Team Seven, and he sighed.

"I am very disappointed in your work with the Avatar and his friends, Joo Dee," Long Feng told her in his powerful, commanding voice. "I had hoped you would be able to control this situation."

Joo Dee looked up at the imposing figure of Long Feng who was bathed in the eerie green light of the strange fire, and then looked down. "I-I'm so sorry, but they don't trust me anymore…I doubt those shinobi ever did," she pleaded, her voice cracking, and she pulled her hands out as she began to cry. "I don't think I can keep doing this!"

"Joo Dee…" Long Feng began and she looked up at him. "The Earth King has invited you to Lake Laogai."

When she heard that, Joo Dee looked straight towards him, and her pupils enlarged as if she was in total darkness. "I am honored to accept his invitation."

"Good…" Long Feng said in satisfaction with a nod. "Now go await further orders."

Joo Dee gave a short bow and rose to her feet. She walked out of the room, passing the two Dai Li guards. Long Feng watched her go.

"If the Avatar keeps searching for his bison it could upset the delicate balance which we worked so hard to achieve in the city," Long Feng stated as he stood up and walked in front of the fire. "Not only that, his 'shinobi' comrades are powerful…exhibiting powers and traits I have no knowledge of, and their counter intelligence is equal to our own." He said as he looked to the fire. "It could even cost us control of the Earth King."

"Should we take care of them?" one guard asked.

"No, it's much too dangerous for us to confront him directly," Long Feng replied as he folded his arms to his back as he gazed at the green flame. "Lets see if we can still handle this…quietly…"

He brought out a scroll and looked up at the chimney of the green fire, his mind working on a plan to destroy Aang and his friends.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Outer Ring of Ba Sing Se**

The team, minus Yamato, was putting up more posters around the city. They had bought some more glue to attach them to the walls so they could stick them onto the walls. Sokka dipped his brush into the glue, smeared a bit of it on the wall, and then slammed it onto the wall to make sure it would stay on.

"We should split up to cover more area," Sokka told the others after he made sure his poster was still sticking.

Next to him was Toph, and further down the line were Katara, Naruto, and Hinata. Sakura, Kakashi, and Aang were on the other street, putting up more posters.

"…Toph, I guess you better come with me," Sokka stated as Toph huffed.

"Why? Because you don't think I can put posters up on my own?" Toph sneered as she grabbed the Water Tribe Warrior's brush and wiped it across the wall, grabbed a poster, and slammed it on the wall, however…she put its face against the wall, and no one said anything. "It's upside down, isn't it? I'll…just go with Sokka."

Hinata giggled as the blind Earthbender push the older boy away and Naruto chuckled as well. The followed Katara as they split up and they reached a small river with many houses near it. The three of them split up to put the posters up around the buildings.

Katara placed one on a statue and put a poster on it when someone walked behind her. "Katara?"

She turned around and gasped at the voice. She saw a teenager with puffy hair that ended slightly spiked, wearing a red shirt with a yellow bracer on his right shoulder, and a dull blue bracer on his left. He was wear red pants with two hooked swords on his hips. A deep anger welled up inside Katara, and Naruto and Hinata walked over.

"I think I can help you."

"You can?" Hinata asked the teenager as Katara's faced flushed with anger and charged the teen, bending the water from the river behind her into a tidal wave.

Naruto pulled Hinata out of the way as the teenager stepped back. "Katara, I changed!"

He was slammed by the water and thrown as far as the alley and Naruto glanced at the enraged water bender. "What the hell? You almost hit Hinata-chan, Katara-chan!"

Katara responded by pulling the water back, putting it into a bubble. "Tell it to so other girl, Jet!"

Jet, the teenager, had unsheathed his swords and began blocking the ice crystals that Katara was launching at him. He was thrown against a wall by the ice, and avoided being cut by many of the shards by mere millimeters. He pulled himself up and stood his ground.

"I'm not here to fight you! I just want to help!" Jet protested as Hinata and Naruto restrained the enraged Katara.

Jet threw down his swords to show his intentions, and Naruto bore his teeth. "Damn, you must have done something really bad to make Katara-chan attack you like that."

"C-Calm down, Katara-chan," Hinata commanded softly as she tried to hold her friend back.

Katara panted and let her body go limp. Naruto and Hinata let go of her arms and the three of them walked forward. The Waterbending Master looked at him, with fire in her eyes, but she slowly calmed down. Jet then smirked, and started to reach for something. Enraged that he might try something, Katara tossed several icicles as sharp as any kunai at Jet, outlying his arms.

Kakashi, Sokka, Sakura, Toph, and Aang ran up as Naruto and Hinata started to restrain Katara again.

"Katara, what's up?" Sokka asked as his sister glared at Jet.

"Jet's back," Katara replied angrily as Naruto and Hinata let her go. "Don't trust anything Jet says!"

"Will you calm down and tell us what the hell happened?" Naruto snapped and the Waterbending Master looked at him.

"We don't even know why he's here!" Sokka added as Katara shot a look at her brother.

"I don't care why he's here, whatever the reason is it can't be good!" Katara snapped angrily. The Shinobi and Toph had never seen the girl so…mad.

"I'm here to help you find Appa!" Jet told them as the poster he found unraveled in his hand, the same one he was reaching to.

"Katara, we have to give him a chance," Aang said as he looked at the poster with Sokka next to him.

"Can some one _please_ fill us in?" Naruto huffed angrily as everyone looked at him.

"Ditto," Toph stated next to the blond jinchuuriki.

"I swear I've changed, I was a troubled person and I let my anger get out of control," Jet protested as he looked at the new group with Aang, Sokka, and Katara. "But I don't even have the gang now! I've put all that behind me."

"You're lying!" Katara yelled angrily as Toph made her way through.

"Again, can some one fill us in, the guys who never even met this guy before?" Naruto muttered as Toph made her way to Jet.

She put her hand on the wall, and closed her eyes. "She's not lying. Remember, I can detect if someone's lying by feeling their breathing and heartbeat through the Earth. When someone lies, it causes a physical reaction. Whoever he is, he's telling the truth."

"Katara, we don't have any leads. If Jet says he can take us to Appa, we have to check it out," Aang said and Katara sighed in resignation.

"Alright," Katara muttered and the young Avatar smiled in thanks. "But we're not letting you out of our sight!"

Naruto groaned. "Okay, okay, we get you hate him Katara-chan, would someone tell us why?"

"Short version," Sokka said as Hinata bent the icicles off of Jet. "He tricked all of us, flirted with Katara, made her believe he was all that, and then used her and Aang to destroy an occupied Earth Kingdom Village."

Naruto nodded and walked over to Jet, and grabbed him by the lapel. "You'd better not try to scam us, kid."

"I'm not," Jet said as he shrugged himself out of the jinchuuriki's grip. "Now let's just go. I know where we should start looking first."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Stables, Lower Ring of Ba Sing Se**

The group followed Jet to a large stable, large enough to fit a 10 ton, six legged bison. Kakashi and Naruto began sniffing the air, trying to detect any scent of Appa as Jet lead them further into the building.

"This is the place I heard about," Jet said as he looked back and Hinata activated her Byakugan.

"There's nothing here," Aang said as Kakashi's eyes scanned the area as everyone fanned out.

"If this is a trap," Katara snarled as she went to her flask.

"I told you, I work nearby! Two guys were talking about a giant furry creature they had, and I figured it must be Appa," Jet told her as her eyes widened. Hinata walked over.

"You might want to calm down, Katara-chan…this guys our only lead, bury the past," Hinata told her younger friend who nodded with a sigh.

Naruto continued to sniff the room as Toph felt around. Her foot touched something soft…some fur. "He was here!" Toph exclaimed as she bent down and picked up the piece of fur.

"Definitely, this place has his scent," Kakashi said as the others ran over to the blind Earthbender.

Aang took the fur out of her hand and rubbed it. "We missed him…"

Naruto sniffed the air, starting to use the Kyuubi's chakra to enhance his olfactory nerves. "Kakashi-sensei, I can't track him. You have a better nose than I do, so can you?"

Kakashi sniffed the air again, and he shook his head. "It carries on for about three hundred meters than vanishes."

"They took that big thing yesterday," the old janitor said as he started sweeping the area, and Aang gasped. "Shipped him out to some island, about time, I've been cleaning up fur and various…leavings all day."

"What island? Where's Appa?" Aang asked enthusiastically as he ran over to the janitor.

"The foreman said some rich royal type of Whale Tail Island bought him up, guess for a zoo or some such, could be the meat would be good."

"We got to get to Whale Tail Island," Aang and Naruto said at the same time. "Wait…where's Whale Tail Island?" Aang asked.

"Far…very far…" Sokka said as he looked at the map. He laid it down for everyone to see…and pointed at where the island was. "Here, it's near the South Pole, almost all the way back home."

"Aang, it'll take us weeks to get just to the tip of the Earth Kingdom," Katara said as she looked at the map, then Aang. "And then we'll need to find a boat to get to the island."

"I don't care, we have a chance to find Appa, we have to try," Aang stated as he stood up.

"Aang, that really isn't an option at the moment," Kakashi starts as the janitor stopped sweeping.

"I wish I could visit an island, I never had a vacation for years."

"Don't you have some more hair to clean up?" Katara and Sakura asked the janitor at the same time.

"Shuffle on…that'll get you…no more need for poor Sweepy…" the Janitor said somberly as he kept sweeping, and the two girls had their hands on their hips.

"You're right Aang, our first concern is finding Appa," Katara said as she finished glaring at the old janitor, and put her hand on the young Avatar's shoulder, who smiled warmly at her.

Naruto smirked. "A few weeks might not be so bad, and then we can finally go kick some more Fire Nation ass."

"W-We could also find more allies to try to get to the Earth King," Hinata added quietly and Kakashi sighed.

"Very well…let's get going," Kakashi said as everyone got up from the map.

"I'll come with you!" Jet said as he rain over to the others as they began walking away.

"We don't need your help," Katara snarled as she looked at the older boy.

"Why won't you trust me?" Jet asked as he walked off to join the others.

"Gee, I wonder," Katara replied sarcastically as she crossed her arms.

"Was this guy your boyfriend or something?" Toph asked as Naruto and Hinata looked back.

"What? No!" Katara replied as she looked away and pouted.

"It seems like he really won you over that time," Hinata said and her waterbending master huffed.

"I can tell you're lying," Toph taunted as Katara ran off to join the others, not wanting to listen to that anymore.

They walked out of the stable, and Naruto glanced at Jet. The boy was kind of like Sasuke, however…didn't have the dark side the let him join Orochimaru. He wondered if the teen could really be trusted.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Outer Ring of Ba Sing Se**

The group was walking along with Jet sticking by them despite Katara's protests of him being there. Naruto and Aang talked about finding Appa and Sokka and Kakashi plotted how long it would get to Whale Tail Island.

"We can take the train out to the wall, then we will have to walk," Sokka stated as they all walked through the streets.

"Don't worry, on the way back we'll be flying," Aang said cheerfully.

"It'll feel really good flying again instead of walking all over the place," Naruto said with a grin as he walked next to Hinata. "Right, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata nodded with a blush and Toph threw out her arms. "We are finally leaving Ba Sing Se…worst. City. Ever."

"It really gives you an appreciation for your own home, doesn't it?" Sakura asked with a smile.

Behind them, two people walked out onto the street. One was a tomboyish girl who could easily be mistaken for a guy with short spiky hair, with two line tattoos on her face, wearing a dark red breastplate with a long black shirt underneath, and a red bandana tied on her left arm, as well as black pants. The other was a boy wearing a straw hat, collared blue shirt, a red piece of cloth over it covering half his torso, a quiver on his back with arrows with red feathers on them, and blue pants. They paused when the saw the group.

"Jet!" the girl cried as Katara looked back.

"I thought you said you didn't have your gang anymore," Katara snarled as the girl named Smellerbee ran up.

"I don't!" Jet replied as he turned around and the tomboyish girl ran towards him and gave him a crushing hug.

"We were so worried, how did you get away from the Dai Li?" Smellerbee asked as she pulled away from him.

"The Dai Li?" Katara, Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, and Kakashi asked at the same time.

"I don't know what she's talking about!" Jet replied, having no idea what was going on.

"You were arrested by the Dai Li a couple weeks ago, we saw them drag him away," Smellerbee said as everyone looked at them, and her companion, the ever silent Longshot.

"Why would I be arrested? I've been living peacefully in the city," Jet protested, still have no idea what his friend was saying.

Toph walked over and knelt down between Jet and Smellerbee. She put her hand on the ground to feel their heartbeats and breathing rates.

"This doesn't make any sense…they're both telling the truth," Toph said as she looked up.

"That's impossible," Katara said in a lower voice.

"Byakugan," Hinata said as she scanned the warrior, then his friends. She couldn't see any cosmetic changes or illusions. "And they're who they say they are…"

"It's not impossible since they both think they're telling the truth," Sokka said as he looked at Jet, Smellerbee, and Longshot. "Jet's been brainwashed!"

"That's crazy…it can't be…" Jet said as his eyes widened and he started stepping back. "Stay away from me!"

The entire group surrounded him and his eyes widened in fear. Naruto sighed as they closed in. 'He's definitely not like Sasuke if he could be brainwashed by the likes of the Dai Li…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Outer Ring of Ba Sing Se, Jet's House**

Jet was sitting on a stool in the middle of his room with the group surrounding him. Katara had her hands on her hips as Kakashi started lifting up his hiate-iti, to reveal his Sharingan. Hinata was keeping surveillance, her Byakugan was activated. Momo was hanging on a rope outside, and Naruto was twirling a kunai on his finger while they got their questions ready. Sakura had her gloves on in case they needed to heal any damage to the young warrior's psyche.

"Katara-chan, you start," Naruto said and the young Waterbending Master nodded.

"The Dai Li must have sent Jet to mislead us and that janitor was in on the plot too," Katara said as the jinchuuriki tossed the kunai to the floor, making Jet leap back.

"I bet they have Appa here in the city, maybe he's in the same place they took Jet," Aang said as he stepped forward. "Where did they take you?"

"Nowhere…I-I don't know what you're talking about…"

"We need to find a way to jog his real memories," Aang said as Hinata deactivated her Byakugan and walked over.

"Maybe Katara can kiss him," Sokka teased as he crossed his arms. "Maybe that'd bring something back."

Naruto slammed his fist into Sokka's head. "Business before teasing man, bad form."

"No one's followed us, not that I can see," Hinata informed them and Smellerbee looked at her.

"I'll handle jogging his memories," Kakashi said as he stepped forward, his Sharingan blazing. "Jet-san, look into my right eye…"

Jet looked up as the iris, with the three tomoe marks began spinning to the left. Smellerbee walked over to Hinata.

"What's he doing? And what did you do?" Smellerbee asked the Hyuuga Heiress.

"Kakashi-sensei has the Sharingan in his right eye, it's a special bloodline ability gifted to the Uchiha Clan. It can be used to copy jutsus, see through genjutsus, and many other abilities, one is the ability to hypnotize people or break existing hypnosis," Hinata replied and the younger girl nodded. "And my clan, the Hyuuga, is granted with an optical kekki genkai like the Sharingan, which is sometimes called the ancestor of that great bloodline, the Byakugan. With it, I can see individual chakra canals, pressure points, vital organs, and chakra points, as well as being granted 360 degree vision, and a sight range of over 50 meters. At my level of skill now, I can extend the range to 800 meters, like my cousin, Neji-nii-san."

Smellerbee nodded and Kakashi turned to the younger people. "He's in my trance; I need something from his past to remind him of who he is and where he was taken."

"The Fire Nation…remember what they did to your family," Smellerbee pleaded with Jet, who looked at her with glossy eyes, the effects of Kakashi's hypnosis.

"Close your eyes…remember it," Katara commanded as the young leader of the Freedom Fighters did so…and memories came back to him.

He remembered people fleeing from a never-ending fire, while he looked on as his house burned, with his parents still inside. One of the Firebenders looked at him, a man who had shaved his head and was in a pony-tail. Tears streamed down the young Jet's face as the evil Firebender looked at him.

"NO…it's…too painful…" Jet yelled as he opened his eyes. Kakashi frowned, that should have done it. The Dai Li's brainwashing technique was more effective than he had anticipated.

"Maybe this will help," Katara said as she walked over, bended her water onto her hands, and activated her healing powers. She put them over Jet's temples as he closed his eyes.

He looked down to the ground as the pain started to subside, then he looked up. The floorboards broke away to show a man floating on a…lake. It was the insidious Long Feng, and he was staring right back at Jet. The Freedom Fighter leader then felt himself submerged under the waters of the lake, into a secret complex…and then finally there was a Dai Li agent, standing in front of a swirling candle, and he closed his eyes to stop the brainwashing.

"They took me to a headquarters, under the water…like a lake!"

"Wait…don't you remember what Joo Dee said? She said she went on vacation Lake Laogai," Sokka reminded everyone as Jet stood up, remembering everything clearly now.

"That's it! They took me to Lake Laogai!"

"Lead the way then," Naruto said and Jet nodded. "Okay Katara-chan, you can stop the glaring at him now."

Katara frowned but Hinata actually giggled at that and she looked at the jinchuuriki. She wondered how _anyone_ in the village could hate him…he wasn't a monster. He'd _never_ be a monster in her mind.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Earth Kingdom, Ba Sing Se, Lake Laogai**

Kakashi had tried to inform Yamato where they were, but the radio wasn't working at all. He sent a Bushin to try to find the ANBU captain so they could rendezvous at the lake. They stopped at the beach to look at the lake, and Hinata activated her Byakugan to see if she could spot anything. Smellerbee knelt down onto the sand, trying to find evidence for an entry.

"So where's this secret headquarters?" Naruto asked as Jet scratched his head.

"Under the water I think," Jet replied as Hinata and Toph continued to search around for the entrance.

"There's a tunnel right there near the shore," Toph and Hinata said at the same time.

"You're up, Sakura-chan and Toph-chan," Naruto said with a smirk and the two girls walked over.

"Just watch and learn Naruto, if you really want to become a bender," Sakura said with a grin. 'Toph-chan's slave driving better have paid off…"

The two girls stomped their feet and threw out their arms parallel to the ground. The water rippled as a rocky platform rose from the depths, and it surfaced creating a small wave that splashed against the shore.

'A perfectly hidden location for a base…' Kakashi thought as he looked at the platform as they all walked over to the tunnel. 'It's hidden so well…that hardly anyone who doesn't know where it was would be able to find it.'

Sakura lifted the heavy rock covering of the tunnel with her super strength and tossed it into the lake. They looked down the rock ladder and saw how deep it went. Below the ladder was a staircase, which went further and further into the depths of the complex. It was all very…eerie.

After getting down the ladder and walking through the hallways, they reached the main complex. Jet unsheathed his hook-swords, Hinata and Sakura popped the cork on their flasks, Sakura cracked her knuckles, Naruto brought out a kunai and a handful of shuriken, Sokka had brought out his bladed boomerang, Smellerbee took out her knives, and Longshot loaded an arrow onto his bow. Kakashi had his Sharingan out, and Toph was feeling the vibrations through the ground, counting how many opponents they would face.

Silently, they all stepped into the main hallway after a Dai Li patrol walked into a room. As they walked through the hallway, everyone looked around and Naruto squeezed his fist. The Dai Li Headquarters was similar to Orochimaru's base…and it was sort of scary. The dull green glow from the fires made it even creepier, and in the pit of his stomach, the jinchuuriki started to have a bad feeling…and he glanced at Hinata, who was in front of him.

"It's all coming back to me," Jet whispered to the group as he walked over to an arched doorway, and with his hook-swords at the ready, he peered in. Aang had his staff in attack position, ready to fight off any Dai Li who attacked, and Naruto was next to him, with his kunai ready.

"I'm Joo Dee, welcome to Ba Sing Se," a Dai Li agent said in the room, in front of a group of women.

"I'm Joo Dee, welcome to Ba Sing Se," the women repeated, clearly showing they had been brainwashed.

"We're so lucky to have our walls to create order," the Dai Li agent continued.

"We're so lucky to have our walls to create order," the Joo Dees in training repeated as the group past, each of them taking a peek.

"There might be a cell big enough to hold Appa up ahead," Jet said as they all continued walking forward.

"Keep the guard up, we don't want to be caught unprepared," Kakashi ordered as the group nodded.

They reached a door at the far end of the hallway and Jet put his hand on it. "I think he's in here."

They walked in and looked around. The room was large, with chains hanging from the ceiling. Hinata activated her Byakugan to check for anything they would miss, and the door slammed shut behind them. The others turned around while the shinobi got ready to fight. The lights brightened and it was shown on the chains…were an army of Dai Li agents.

"Now that's something different," Sokka said as Naruto snarled and looked around. He saw the bastard himself, Long Feng, standing there with his personal Dai Li guard.

"You have made yourselves enemies of the state," Long Feng stated as everyone got ready. "Take them into custody."

The army of Dai Li agents dropped down from the ceiling, surrounding the group. In response, Naruto crossed his fingers, his anger growing. "Kage Bushin no Jutsu!"

In a puff of smoke, an equal amount of Shadow Clones of the Dai Li surrounding them appeared, and the Dai Li shot their rock gloves at the group. Sakura and Toph stomped their feet and pulled their arms back, shattering the gloves before they could hit the group. Naruto sent his platoon of clones after the Dai Li, and they were engaged in a melee. The two Earthbenders threw their arms out, sending two pillars of rock exploding from the feet of the Dai Li.

Jet charged at the nearest agent, nearly as angry as Naruto, and he slashed the rock gloves, shattering them, ducked, and tripped an agent. Hinata ran to the nearest agent and slammed her palm into his chest, thrusting a large amount of chakra into his body. Another tried attacking her, but she sidestepped his rock gloves and tossed a dozen sharp icicles at him.

Kakashi ran forward, slammed his fist into two Dai Li agents, and did a few hand seals as two others tried to sneak up on him. He brought his hand to his mouth. "Katon: Goukaiyuu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Grand Fireball Technique)!"

The blast of fire shot out of his mouth, and incinerated the two Dai Li agents that were trying to attack him. Jet glared at the masked Jounin, and then at his students. They were using no fire techniques…

"What the hell was that?" Jet asked as he dodged a rock glove.

"A fire jutsu I copied," Kakashi replied as he brought out a kunai and slashed the throat of one of the attacking Dai Li, killing him. A little blood sprayed onto the Jounin's flak jacket, but the Dai Li fell dead before the jugular began to really spray leak.

Naruto and Aang leapt and brought down blasts of air that deflected attacks and blew away a couple Dai Li agents before they could counter. From the far end of the room, two Dai Li agents sunk into a horse stance and tossed their rock gloves at Katara and Sokka, who shattered the initial two. However, two more were launched and caught them with their guards down. They were yanked to where Long Feng was, but a wall of rock, created by Sakura and Toph jutted out of the ground to block the capture.

The two young ladies then leapt in front of Sokka and Katara who were regaining their wits to fight off the two Dai Li. The Dai Li retorted with a burst of Earth, but Toph stomped her feet and rose a massive pillar to get them out of reach. Sakura leapt down and slammed her fist into the ground, creating a small earthquake which threw Dai Li off their feet.

One regained his footing and ran up to the wall at a surprising speed. He stopped on the wall and bent a pillar of rock at Toph. The blind Earthbender leapt over the attacks and retorted with her own and as two Dai Li agents tried to attack her on the pillar, she threw her arms out and the Dai Li lost their footing. She grunted however when a Dai Li caught her from behind with a rock glove and pulled her down for capture, but Jet pulled her out of the way.

Longshot launched an arrow to cover the rescue, which shattered the second rock glove that the agent used to attack. Jet began blocking the other gloves that were launched at them, shattering them with each strike of his hook-swords. Long Feng frowned at the development and began running. On instinct, Hinata took chase after she used a massive blast of water to blow three Dai Li agents away.

"Long Feng's escaping!" Hinata yelled as Aang, Naruto, and Jet ran up behind her to continue the pursuit.

Following her Aang used an Earthbending blast to blast through the door so they could follow the Dai Li leader. The four of them followed him to a room where two dozen of his guard leapt to block them.

They fought their way through and reached a large room, with two water pipes emptying into a pool below. The door slammed shut and Long Feng and his personal guard leapt down, blocking the exit.

"Alright Avatar, you've caused me enough problems, this is your last chance…if you want your bison back…"

"So you do have Appa!" Naruto roared, enraged. "Tell us where he is!" Aang added as Long Feng smirked.

"Agree to exit the city now and I'll wave all charges against you and I'll allow you to leave with your lost pet."

"You're in no position to bargain," Jet said as he stepped forward, his hook swords ready.

"Am I not?"

"You're definitely not!" Aang yelled as he got his staff into attack position.

"Jet, the Earth King has invited you to Lake Laogai…" Long Feng started, attempting to trigger the password for the Freedom Fighter's reprogramming.

"I…am…NO!" Jet yelled as he began to charge Long Feng. The Dai Li leader frowned, somehow his careful brainwashing was broken.

In a retort to the attack, Long Feng stomped his foot, sending a pillar of rock crashing into Jet's chest. A sickening crunch was heard and he coughed up blood. The Freedom Fighter leader flew back and crashed into the ground, his breathing erratic. Naruto's eyes widened in anger as Long Feng began running again towards another hallway. "Foolish boy, you've chosen your own demise," Long Feng stated as he ran off.

Just as he did that, the rest of the group broke in. Smellerbee's eyes widened at the sight of her leader…the man she had a crush on…breathing erratically on the ground, and she ran to him.

"Guys, take care of Jet, see if you can save him," Naruto ordered, taking charge before Kakashi could say anything. "Kakashi-sensei, please watch the group…we're finishing this with Long Feng-teme…"

Kakashi nodded. "Very well, Naruto. Lead Aang and Hinata to the Dai Li leader…and be careful."

Naruto nodded as Sakura and Katara hovered over Jet. The pink haired kunoichi hovered her hands over the Freedom Fighter's chest and pursed her lips as the diagnostic jutsu came up with the diagnosis.

"…this isn't good…" Sakura stated as her hands glided over the wound. "He has three shattered ribs, four broken ribs, his lungs have been…shredded…and he has massive internal bleeding."

Katara's hands were covered with water and she began to help Sakura. "Can we…save him?"

"Injuries of this scale…are what Tsunade-shishou specializes in…I don't know if we can," Sakura replied as Naruto, Hinata, and Aang ran off after the Dai Li leader.

Hinata found where he was and they were lead further down into the complex, and they skidded to a halt as they saw the large room. Long Feng pursed his lips as he looked at the Hyuuga.

'She is becoming…too troublesome. Her ability to see where we are will endanger our hold on Ba Sing Se…she must be eliminated,' Long Feng thought from the shadows as his personal guard leapt down.

Naruto slammed the Rasengan into the nearest one, and Aang swiped his staff, blowing five Agents into the wall, hard. Twelve then surrounded Hinata and she reactivated her Byakugan. As the agents attacked, she sank into her specialty stance.

"Hakke Rokujuuyon Shou (Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms)! Two strikes!" Hinata called out as she slammed her fingers into the nearest agent. "Four strikes!" into the next, making the agent double over. "Eight strikes!" The next Dai Li coughed up blood as his tenkatsus were sealed. "Sixteen strikes!" The next Dai Li slammed into the ground as he lost his ability to bend. "Thirty Two strikes!" The next agent crashed into a nearby wall from the barrage, unable to bend or move. "Sixty-Four Strikes!" She finished the combo on the sixth Dai Li, but more were around her. "Kaiten (Rotation)!"

As she span, blowing the Dai Li away, slamming them all the way around the room, Naruto noticed Long Feng getting into position. As she stopped spinning, Hinata panted and deactivated her Byakugan to recover her chakra. That was when…the Dai Li leader struck.

"Hinata-chan, watch out!" Naruto yelled as he began running to her. She panted and looked at him…just as a rock pillar jutted up, hitting her in the side, and a crunch was heard, then she crashed into the nearest wall and fell. He picked up speed and caught her. "H-Hinata-chan…y-you'll be okay…"

She looked up at him weakly, her breathing shallow. "I-I will…be okay…Naruto-kun…" a trickle of blood flowed out her mouth. Naruto wiped it and hugged her close. "I'll…be okay…" As she thought that. 'Did I at least…get strong enough…for you to notice me…?'

As Hinata thought that, she closed her eyes slowly. Her breathing and pulse lowered to a point where Naruto couldn't detect, and she drifted into unconsciousness. Naruto shook her desperately, trying to get her to wake up.

"She shouldn't have gotten in the way. Now this is your last chance, Avatar, surrender, and you will get your bison back," Long Feng said, his voice dripping with a sick satisfaction of what he did to Hinata.

Aang snarled and he looked as Naruto put Hinata down. The jinchuuriki's body was shaking, rage was boiling up. The Avatar walked over and put his hand on Naruto's shoulder, who had his eyes closed.

"Sakura and Katara will be here soon…they'll heal her, Naruto…" Aang said as Naruto bore his teeth.

"I'm going to kill him," Naruto whispered and Aang looked at him. "I'm going to fricking kill him…"

Aang then stepped back as a pulse of Kyubi chakra went through Naruto's body. The jinchuuriki turned around and his eyes opened…revealing not the sky blue irises that were normally in his eyes. No…they were an angry blood red, as sharp as steel, with a catlike slit for a pupil. His whisker marks widened frighteningly and Long Feng's eyebrow rose.

"What is this?" Long Feng asked as Naruto's transformation sped up.

"I'm…going to…kill you…" Naruto snarled in pants as his fingernails grew into claws, and his hair spiked out even more. A red aura then surrounded his body, resembling flames and he went onto all fours…as one ethereal tail formed. "I'm going to kill you…"

"Naruto…calm down…" Aang said as he tried to walk forward. 'I-Is this…the Kyuubi?'

As Naruto's rage grew, his face turned more and more beastlike. A animalistic outline surrounded his eyes and his canines grew larger as a second tail sprouted from his back. As he did that, the ground started…shaking at the level of power he was bringing out.

"Men, destroy that thing!" Long Feng ordered as several Dai Li dropped from the ceiling and launched their gloves at Naruto.

In response…a third tail sprouted and in deep voice. "I'm going to kill you…"

After he said that, he roared which shook the entire complex, alerting the others to what was happening. They were only a few rooms away from where Appa was kept, and the two people inside were thrown off their feet by the pulse. Long Feng's jaw widened in shock as Naruto's transformation nearly finished.

The red chakra around Naruto seemed to solidify and he began bleeding inside. A fourth and final tail sprouted, and the avatar of Kyuubi closed it's eyes…and then they opened. A piercing gaze with dark red pupils glared at the Dai Li.

"_**I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!**_" With that, Naruto, in his uncontrollable four tailed form attacked.

The Dai Li leapt in front of the charging jinchuuriki, but as they did so, the tails lashed out. They caught the Dai Li agents as Naruto shot out his arms and grabbed two more. The captured agents cried out in pain as their bodies were seemingly lit on fire, and he tossed them away with utter contempt. Long Feng frowned and stepped back as his men crashed into the ground…dead. They didn't even remotely look human anymore…and Naruto stomped forward.

Above them, Sakura and Kakashi looked up, their jaws lowering in shock and fear. Katara looked at them, as she tried to close the internal wounds that Jet had.

"W-What's happening?" Katara asked as Jet coughed up more blood. "Hold on."

"It's…Naruto…he's…he's using the Kyuubi Chakra…" Sakura said, her voice trembling. "From what I'm…sensing…he's in the Four Tailed form…"

"He can't control that level, and Yamato isn't here," Kakashi stated as the Freedom Fighter leader looked up.

"You guys…go…don't worry about me…I'll be fine," Jet stated as more blood leaked out of his mouth, but he managed to flash his trademark smile. "Your friends…need help…"

"But…Jet…" Katara started and the Freedom Fighter Leader shook his head.

"No…go…" Jet said as he coughed again. "I'll be fine…"

"…lets do what he says," Kakashi said.

"You guys go look for Appa and your friends, we'll take care of Jet," Smellerbee told them and Katara looked up at her.

"We're not going to leave you," Katara said, despite what Kakashi had told them.

"There's no time, just go," Longshot surprisingly stated as he looked up. "We'll take care of him, he's our leader."

"Don't worry, Katara…I'll be fine," Jet said as more blood leaked out of his mouth.

As they walked away, Longshot brought out his bow and pointed it at the door, in case more Dai Li came. Smellerbee knelt next to Jet, and choked back tears.

"…he's lying…" Toph said out of earshot, with sadness in her voice.

By the time they got to where Aang, Naruto, and Hinata had penetrated, they saw the Dai Li Leader desperately trying to avoid Naruto's ethereal hands. The beast that had possessed him roared in frustration as he tried to latch onto Long Feng.

"What happened to Naruto?" Aang ran over as Kakashi pulled his Sharingan down, and frowned underneath his mask. Sakura and Katara saw where Hinata was, she was unconscious and apparently not breathing.

"Naruto…has gone to the level of Kyuubi chakra where he can't control," Kakashi stated as he looked at the desperate Long Feng. "As soon as he…kills Long Feng, there will be no stopping him from turning on us."

"What?" Sokka, Toph, and Aang gasped.

"In the 'Four-Tailed State', Naruto loses himself completely," Sakura stated as she began to heal Hinata. "She's been attacked in the same method that Jet was, however…it's not nearly as bad."

Katara nodded and they began to heal her. "What's going to stop him from attacking us?" Toph asked in fear. Even though she couldn't see Naruto…she could feel his power, literally tasting the dark chakra in the air.

"Yamato has a special ability for controlling Bijuu chakra…but he's not here right now…so nothing can stop him…" Kakashi stated and he looked at Aang. "I assume Hinata's injury triggered this?"

Aang nodded. "Y-Yeah…"

Sokka thought about that. "Then we got to get her conscious again."

"What?" Kakashi asked, for the first time not following what Sokka was stating.

"Think about it, he and Hinata have become _real_ close, and if her looking as if she was dead would trigger this, what would happen if he saw her alive?"

"That might not work, Sokka," Sakura said as she finished healing Hinata's side, and began working on the Hyuuga's chest, healing the damage in there. "I tried reaching him…but it didn't work."

"Do you have the same hold over him that he has with Hinata?" Sokka asked her and the pink-haired kunoichi looked at him.

"W-Well…I know he doesn't have a crush on me anymore…"

"Exactly, you're a good friend to him, but if I'm right, Hinata is more to him than just a good friend, hence why he's going berserk now," Sokka said and Sakura began to get what he was saying.

They heard Long Feng scream in pain at that moment. Naruto's ethereal hand had grabbed the Dai Li Leader's leg, pulled him down and then slugged him in the face. Blood flew out of Long Feng's mouth, as well as a few teeth, as he crashed through the wall into the next room. Naruto roared as he followed, and Hinata's eyes began to flutter open as Sakura finished healing her.

"S-Sakura-chan? I'm…alive?" Hinata asked as Sakura nodded between pants.

"Y-Yeah…your wounds weren't as bad as Jet's," Sakura said as she and Katara helped the Hyuuga up. "Naruto's…gone berserk."

"What?" Hinata asked, her attention caught fully.

"Yeah…when he thought you died…Kyuubi possessed him," Aang replied as, without thinking, Hinata ran towards the hole in the wall.

"Hinata, wait," Sokka yelled as she turned back. "Wait for us, we'll be there if…this doesn't work."

"What?" Hinata asked. "What's…the plan."

"You're the catalyst for all of this…you're going to be the only one, out of all of us who can reach him…"

Hinata nodded, and her heart began to race at that fact. They all followed her out the hole in the wall as Naruto stomped towards a barely conscious Long Feng. The man's eyes were widened in fear, and he tried to pick himself up.

"_**Going to kill you…**_" Naruto snarled as he stomped forward, the ground starting to melt from the intensity of his chakra.

"P-Please…don't do this…" Long Feng pleaded weakly.

Naruto stopped and seemed to sit down. He then…began gathering chakra in his mouth, and a dark ball of energy formed. If launched…the entire complex would be completely demolished.

"N-Naruto-kun…" a weak voice called out. "Naruto-kun…!"

At that…Naruto paused, and the ball of dark power began to disperse. "_**H-Hinata-chan…?**_"

Hinata stepped forward in caution, but with no fear in her eyes. She wasn't afraid of Naruto. "Please…stop…this isn't you. Please…"

Naruto's eyes opened, inside the wall of chakra. "_**This…is a trick…**_" Kyuubi said, using Naruto's voice.

"No it's not!" Hinata yelled as she ran forward, not concerned about her own safety at that moment. "I'm real, Naruto-kun!"

With that, her hand was surrounded by blue chakra, and she winced as she put it through the solidified chakra…and put it on Naruto's cheek. His eyes widened as she looked at him. Kyuubi's arm tried to move to grab her, but he willed it back.

"Please…stop…" Hinata pleaded and the chakra began dissolving. "Please…"

Naruto slowly floated down as he regained control. The fiery chakra slowly fizzled out and Hinata grabbed him to ease him down onto the ground. He panted as the burns he received from Kyuubi's chakra healed. Without thinking, he hugged her, making sure she was real.

"Hinata-chan…" Naruto said in a whisper as he hugged her. "…I thought you died…"

"It's okay…I'm here…okay…" Hinata said as she helped him up, and she looked at Long Feng. "Please sir…tell us where Appa is."

Long Feng frowned, and realized he was in no position to bargain. "Fine…he's in the floor above us…now get out of here before I change my mind."

Naruto glared at him, but walked away with Hinata. They met up with the rest of the group. "Appa's up on the floor above us," Naruto said and Aang smiled.

"For a second, we thought we lost ya Naruto," Sokka stated as Naruto looked at him. "Okay…no jokes for now."

Naruto nodded and they all walked into the previous room. The smell of death and burnt flesh caught the jinchuuriki's attention, and he fearfully looked at the dead Dai Li members. Pushing the sight of their corpses out of his mind for now, they all walked up the stairway to the room where Appa was kept.

When they walked in, they found that the bison was not in there. Naruto began to snarl, thinking they got tricked, but Kakashi walked over, seeing several broken chains and the scent of Appa was in the air.

"He was here…someone released him…" Kakashi stated as he looked up the enclosure to see an opening. "And flew out there."

They nodded and everyone began scaling the wall. Aang glided up as the others finished climbing out of the opening, and they looked around. Toph glanced around, and suddenly several rock walls sprang up, trapping them. Momo then flied down and landed on Aang's shoulder, chattering away.

"You really…thought you could escape…?" Long Feng asked as he limped out of the cliff-face where the opening was. With him were several Dai Li, and he leapt down with his guard. Despite his injuries, he landed with grace on the ground, and gave a commanding appearance. "You will all…be arrested here now. My men here are fresh, and you're all exhausted…"

"What is it, Momo?" Aang asked as the lemur stopped chattering and flew into the air, passing Long Feng.

Just as he said that, a guttural roar was heard. From the blinding light of the sun, Appa charged, the ten ton, six legged bison roared and crashed threw the rock wall, smashing the trap like it was made out of toy bricks. He smashed through the next wall, scattering the Dai Li like a giant battering ram. Aang, Toph, and Sakura ran over to the rock wall and moved their hips and threw their arms out. The Dai Li sticking to it were launched into the lake. Appa flew around for another pass and he landed with a large bang next to Long Feng, who was picking himself up, and began growling at him.

"I can handle you by myself," Long Feng stated, despite his injuries, and went into a strong earthbending stance, throwing his fists out. He began to do the same attack that he used on Hinata and Jet, adding to it him riding on the rock.

Appa lunged and grabbed his leg before he could complete the attack, and tossed the Dai Li leader into the water, making him skip on the surface before sinking into the water. The bison spat out Long Feng's shoe and turned to the team, who were running towards him.

Aang leapt onto his head. "Appa!" A tear trickled down his eye as he rubbed his face in the bison's fur. "I missed you buddy."

Everyone but Kakashi, who was smiling underneath his mask, laughed and leaped onto the large beast. At that time, a large tree knocked some more Dai Li agents into the waters of the lake and Yamato leapt down. He panted and looked around, seeing that Naruto was normal.

"I thought…I would be needed," Yamato stated as he saw Appa. "I see we finally found Aang-san's bison."

"Yes…and Hinata-san handled Naruto's tailed state," Kakashi stated as, on the original entrance…Zuko and Iroh climbed out. They were the ones who released Appa. Iroh then convinced his nephew to toss his mask into the water…releasing him from his former personality.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Island on Lake Laogai**

The Team was recovering on an island in the middle of the large lake. Aang was spending his time with his large bison, and Katara was at his side. Hinata, Sakura, Kakashi, Yamato, and Sokka had set up a makeshift campsite and had lit a fire. Naruto…was not near them. He was sitting near the water, his legs pulled up to his chest as he tossed rocks into the water.

"Why hasn't Naruto joined us? We finally got Appa back," Sokka said as Sakura hit him in the arm. "Ow! What was that for?"

"I'll…go get him," Hinata said as she walked off to find the jinchuuriki. "I got something to tell him…"

"Yeah, yeah sure…" Sokka said as he rubbed his arm where Sakura had hit him.

"Again, you need sensitivity training…" Sakura said as she poked the fire. 'You're in his heart now, Hinata-chan…'

When Hinata found Naruto, he was still skipping rocks over the lake. She silently walked over, he was still too distracted with his thoughts to notice she was there. All the images of what he did in the Four Tailed state were in his mind…he couldn't forget them.

"Ano…Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked as she walked over and sat down next to him. "Are you…going to be okay?"

"For the first time in my life…I'm not sure, Hinata-chan…" Naruto replied as he tossed another rock into the water. "Maybe the villagers are right back home…maybe I really am the monster I keep inside me."

"What?" Hinata asked in disbelief. "No your not, Naruto-kun!"

"Hinata…you saw what I did in there. To those Dai Li guys…most didn't even resemble human form anymore!" Naruto stated as he looked at her. "I killed them like Kyubi would!"

"You weren't in control, it wasn't your fault!" Hinata told him as he looked up at her. He had never heard her be so loud. "You're not a monster, Naruto-kun! I'll never believe that!"

"But…you saw what I did…"

"It wasn't you. You were hurt, you were angry, and Kyuubi used that to his advantage. You weren't in control," Hinata told him as he looked over to her. "You're not a monster, Naruto-kun…you're the shinobi whose going to be the next Hokage. You're going to help me change the Hyuuga Clan, remember?"

All of Naruto's hopes and dreams…flooded back to his mind. He smiled softly. "Thank you…Hinata-chan…" he then chuckled. "I'll be sure to beat the bastard fox next time! This is my body, not his!"

Hinata smiled as she looked at Naruto's new determination. She moved the hair out of her eyes. "I-I have…something else to tell you, Naruto-kun…"

"What?" Naruto asked as she began blushing again.

"I've…wanted to tell you this…for years, Naruto-kun…" Hinata started as she looked down. "I've just been…too scared to tell you…"

"Scared of what?" Naruto asked as he put his hand on her shoulder. She gulped, and willed herself not to faint. "Tell me, Hinata-chan."

"…I…love you…" Hinata said quietly, but he heard her. His eyes widened and she willed up the courage. "I love you…with all my heart Naruto-kun. I always have…"

Naruto tried to find a reply, his mind processing what Hinata had told him. He had…absolutely no idea she felt this way about him. Sure…he started to think she was a really great friend after she kissed him on the cheek…but…she loved him?

"Y-You do?" Naruto stammered. He…actually stammered.

"Y-Yes…I know I can't compared to Sakura-chan…but…you needed to know, Naruto-kun. I love you with all my heart," Hinata stated as she looked down at the ground.

Naruto then…wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "…thanks for telling me…Hinata-chan…I've started…to feel the same way…I couldn't bear losing you down there…and I know why now…"

Hinata looked up at the jinchuuriki, who was smiling. She had one last burst of courage, and she leaned up…and kissed him on the lips. His eyes widened and he slowly returned the kiss, and their eyes closed before they pulled away. He smiled and rubbed his forehead against hers.

"I love you, Hinata-chan," Naruto whispered and she smiled.

"I love you too, Naruto-kun. With all my heart…" Hinata said as the two of them hugged.

After embracing for a few minutes, the two of them stood up, and Naruto grabbed her hand. The two of them walked back to the rest of their team, with smiles on their faces.

_To be continued…_


	14. The Earth King

Chapter 14: The Earth King

**Earth Kingdom, Lake Laogai, outskirts of Ba Sing Se**

The team had taken time to rest and recuperate from their ordeal under Lake Laogai. It was approaching dusk, and the group was planning their next move. Naruto and Hinata were next to Aang, who was hugging Appa's head. Sakura was closing a minor wound on Sokka's shoulder. Kakashi was cracking his knuckles as he plotted what to next about the Dai Li. Toph was on the ground, her legs curled up underneath her. She had…felt the exact moment Jet had passed on, and it was disturbing to her. Katara was brooding about not being able to save Jet. And Yamato was going over his notes.

"I missed you more than you could ever know, buddy," Aang told his bison partner.

Naruto patted the large beast, his hand still intertwined with Hinata's. "I never thought I'd be so happy to see the big fuzz ball."

Hinata giggled as she patted the bison too. "Appa-chan still is as cute as I remember."

Her new boyfriend looked at her with a smile. She returned it as Aang fell off and was licked by Appa. The giant six-legged bison then gave both Hinata and Naruto a thorough tongue bath, leaving them both laughing.

Sokka got off the rock he was sitting on and walked over to Sakura, Katara, and Toph. "Look, we escaped from the Dai Li; we got Appa back, so we should just go to the Earth King now and tell him our plan. We're on a roll."

"One good hour after weeks of trouble isn't much of a roll," Katara retorted, the death of Jet still in her mind.

"He's right though, now we're really on a time limit for this war," Kakashi stated bluntly as he flexed his hand. He had a feeling he'd have to use his Raikiri, which would be very bad for any enemy in front of his charge.

"And we can build on it, if we want to invade the Fire Nation when the eclipse happens, we need the Earth King's support," Sokka added as he put his hands on his hips.

"What makes you think we'll get it? I don't know that you've noticed, but things usually don't go so easily for our little gang," Toph said with a huff, and she wiped the hair out of her eyes. Despite being blind, she still hated the feeling of her follicles of hair entering her eyes.

"I know, but I got a good feeling about this," Sokka said with a grin.

Naruto looked over. "At least it's better than the perpetual bad feeling I had before."

Sakura frowned. "Sokka, Long Feng is in control of the city, his conspiracy with the Dai Li is just too powerful, I say we just keep flying and leave this piece of crap of a city behind us."

"And we barely got out of their complex alive," Hinata reminded the young Water Tribe warrior, still having a slight pain in her chest from the rock pillar that slammed into her.

"I'm with Supergirl, I've seen enough of Ba Sing Se, and I can't even see!" Toph said with a loud, frustrated sigh.

Aang hopped over as Naruto and Hinata walked over. "Now that we have Appa back, there's nothing stopping us from telling the Earth King the truth, about the conspiracy and the war."

"Still won't be that simple," Kakashi stated plainly as he closed his book.

"Though it's not like we have much of a choice," Naruto added with a sigh. "If we want enough support to push back the Fire Nation and launch an invasion to their mainland."

Kakashi smirked. "Finally starting to use that prankster mindset for other than pranks."

"What do you mean?" Sokka and Naruto asked. "And anyway, it's the whole reason why we came here in the first place," Sokka added.

"Well…I suppose if the Earth King knew the truth…things could change," Katara speculated as she looked up into the air.

"I don't trust the new positive Sokka…" Toph said as she stood up, crossing her arms. "Long Feng brainwashed you, didn't he?"

She yelled accusingly, pointing her finger at the elder boy. Naruto and Hinata chuckled at the antic, and then Aang looked over to the lake then ran over. What he saw made his jaw open slightly. Three ships were crossing the lake in a search pattern. Pretty soon, they would arrive at the island.

"That's probably the Dai Li searching for us," Sokka said as they ran up. "So…?"

"Let's fly!" Katara yelled next to her friends.

"And finally see the Earth King!" Naruto added next to Hinata.

Kakashi closed his book, and lifted his Sharingan up. Placing his book into his pack, he cracked his knuckles and smirked beneath his mask. He had recovered much of his chakra from the fight earlier that day, and needed to stretch his muscles.

"Well then, lets go," Kakashi said and everyone nodded.

They all piled onto Appa's back and the massive bison swatted its tail to the ground, and they began flying. Appa roared as they flew over the landscape, and Aang and Naruto proudly held the reins, just like old times.

Toph, Katara, and Sokka hung on for dear life on the giant creatures back, while Kakashi, Yamato, Sakura, and Hinata used their chakra to stick to Appa's back. The blind earthbender gave a frightening scream as Appa made a sharp turn towards the city.

"Can we please buy a new saddle? Riding bare-back is terrifying!" Toph asked her eyes wide and her hands firmly grasping Appa's fur, hoping it wouldn't give way.

They flew over the city and in a few seconds they were right over the Inner Ring of Ba Sing Se. Appa roared as they approached one more wall…the palace. It was like a giant bull's-eye from the sky. The palace was massive, it had a golden roof, a large wall around the main building, and two barracks on each side of the palace that looked like dots on two smaller targets.

"There it is, that whole thing is the palace," Sokka said as he pulled himself up and sat on Appa's back as the bison began a dive. He pointed at the massive building complex. "The King's chamber has to be in the center."

"We have to be careful, Long Feng's probably informed the King we were coming," Katara warned everyone and they nodded.

Hinata activated her Byakugan. "Several soldiers are gathering, Katara-chan. They look like they're…Aang-kun, Naruto-kun, move Appa-chan 30 degrees to the left, now!"

Appa roared as Aang and Naruto pulled back on the reins to make him turn, and they avoided a massive boulder that was launched from the ground. They flew through the dust cloud and Toph screamed.

"What was that!" Toph screamed as Hinata continued to scan the ground.

"Surface-to-air rocks!" Sokka replied with a yell. "More incoming!"

"They're about to launch more," Hinata warned everyone. "Be ready Naruto-kun, Aang-kun."

They nodded and listened to Hinata to steer Appa out of the way of the incoming boulders. Appa bobbed and weaved pass flying boulders, flying through the dust clouds to confuse the trajectory of the Earth Kingdom soldiers. As they flew past one battery, the Earth Kingdom Earthbenders finally got a bead on the massive flying bison, and they launched. It sailed towards everyone on Appa's back, but without even batting an eye, Aang destroyed it with one punch. Momo screamed and covered his head to avoid the rubble.

Appa flew through the dust cloud and Kakashi took out a kunai with an explosive tag and flung it down to one of the boulder batteries. Before the Earth Kingdom crew could get the round ready, the kunai with the tag 'fwapped' into the stone, imbedding itself in it…and then the tag exploded, scattering the crew. Appa roared as they approached the ground for landing. Aang leapt off, grabbing his staff, and cut an incoming boulder in half with a blast of Airbending.

He hung on Appa's horn as they descended, and Naruto crossed his fingers as the Earth Kingdom Captain held up his hand, getting a battalion of Earthbenders ready to launch an attack. The Jinchuuriki grinned as he began to channel chakra through his seal.

"Tayjuu Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" Naruto called out, and on the ground underneath them, 200 Shadow Clones burst into existence, charging the Earthbenders.

The shocked Earthbenders had their attention divided by the small army of Naruto clones and Appa flying above them. With their attention divided, Aang leapt off of his flying bison's horn, lifted his staff over his head and slammed it hard into the ground. The Earthbenders were knocked off their feet and were met by the wave of Naruto Clones. There was a little semicircle of a wall created by Aang's shockwave that temporarily would stop another frontal assault.

Appa landed and roared at the Earth Kingdom Captain, scaring him off his ostrich horse. The strange bird fled and everyone jumped off of Appa and started advancing towards the palace. There was a large dust cloud-the Clones were starting to be destroyed by the palace defenses.

The group ran up the walkway, weapons drawn as they prepared for another attack from the defenders. Naruto could feel the information as the last of his clones was destroyed. There were approximately 1,200 defenders of the palace, but suddenly, 120 came running up from the sides as they were running. They bent the rocky tiles up from the ground and tossed them at the shinobi, Avatar, waterbending master, earthbending master, and water tribe warrior.

They deflected their techniques with water, kunai, clubs (in Sokka's case), and wind, and the rocks themselves, they began deflecting the incoming projectiles. Sakura and Toph stomped up small walls of rock to block the incoming attacks. Yamato had formed a wooden blade and blocked and parried each incoming rock.

"Kaze Kiwa (Wind Edge)!" Naruto called out; reaching into one of the original jutsus he created over the course of his training with Jiraiya. A mini-cyclone formed around his arm and he threw out a powerful reverse punch into the incoming rocks. They were all shredded, and the cyclone smashed into five of the Earth Kingdom Soldiers, blowing them away and cutting them up, enough to knock them unconscious.

"The water whip now, Hinata," Katara said and the Hyuga nodded, the two combined their whips into a longer one, and lashed out the soldiers, knocking them off their feet. "Sorry!" Katara yelled after whipping a few of the soldiers off their feet.

The group advanced with Sakura and Toph pulling up the front bending the floor tiles up as makeshift shields and projectiles against the soldiers' assaults. Kakashi was reading the movements of the soldiers with his Sharingan, skillfully dodging the rocks and tossing kunai or shuriken into non-lethal points in their bodies, neutralizing them. Yamato had performed another one of his mokuton jutsus, his arms were now covered in wood, and the ends created long whips out of vines.

"Mokuton: Keirasshu (Wood Release: Whiplash)," Yamato said, flicking his wrists, knocking down many of the soldiers, throwing them out of the way.

From the front, a battalion of twenty soldiers were charging with weapons drawn. Sakura and Toph stomped the ground, and drew their arms back, and then they threw their arms forward in a thrust, making the tiles the soldiers were running on upturn, knocking them off their feet, then trapping them under the tiles as gravity took effect.

"Sorry!" Katara yelled as they ran passed the trapped soldiers. "We just need to get threw to see the Earth King!"

"Don't hold it against us!" Naruto added as they ran.

The group approached the stairs and an entire platoon of Earthbenders up on the first tier level of the staircase up to the palace. They stomped their feet and rose their hands, lifting the giant statues that were behind them up into the air, and then they tossed them at the team.

Sokka looked up as Sakura, Toph, and Aang ran forward, thrusting their hands into the air, and they created a dome of rock which blocked the attack. Katara and Hinata then ran out, their hands on their flasks as they ran to the moat. The female Waterbending Master bent the water out of the moat into an ice step which launched her into the air. The Hyuga Heiress added chakra to her feet and she leapt at the same time as Katara. The two bent the water out of the moat and landed behind the defending soldiers. In a spin kick, the two young women created a whip out of the water they bent and knocked the soldiers into the moat.

Katara bent the water onto her arms as she rolled, creating makeshift tentacles on her arms. Hinata rolled out into a Jyuken stance, and then assumed her signature attack that she had created between the time Tsunade first entered the village to become Hokage and the Bug Hunting mission. Dozens of Earth Kingdom soldiers charged her, and she reactivated her Byakugan and lifted a hand up as the soldiers tossed their spears at her as she stood up straight and rose her left hand.

"Shugohakke Rokujuuyon Shou (Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms)!" Hinata called out and thousands of chakra beams shot out of her hands, slashing the incoming spears right out of the air, then she launched more threw the attacking Earth Kingdom Soldiers shoulders, right into a key tenkatsu. The soldiers called out in pain as they dropped to their knees.

More came out of the palace and Toph stood right in front of the walkway. She rose her hands and the entire palace began shaking. Then, all the stairs folded into the stairway, creating a slide which the entire mini-army of soldiers slid harmlessly down. Appa and the others ran behind her and she nodded to Sakura and Aang.

Using a pulling motion, the three created a platform of rock that could support the entire team, including the 10 ton flying bison, and they were rocketed up the flat stairway, kicking up a massive dust cloud. They past the screaming, sliding soldiers, being careful they didn't crash into any.

"Seriously, we're actually on your guys' side!" Sokka yelled as he stood in the middle of the platform next to Kakashi and Yamato, right in front of Appa.

"Please forgive us, we just need to really talk to the King," Hinata added as she bowed on the way up to the top of the slide-staircase next to Naruto.

"Sorry!" Sokka yelled as more of the soldiers rolled and slid down the slide-staircase.

They reached the top and several of the soldiers tried attacking their flank as they ran up the middle. Kakashi nodded to Yamato and both of them stopped.

"Naruto, you're in charge," Kakashi ordered. "We'll hold them off! Toph, Aang, Sakura, conserve your energy!"

"Got it, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled as Aang, Toph, and Sakura got out of their earthbending stances as the two Jounin Level Shinobi ducked the attacks of the soldiers, and began to engage them in a fury of Taijutsu attacks.

"Kakashi-sensei and Yamato get to have all the fun," Sakura complained as she followed the group further into the palace.

The seven, followed by Appa ran into the palace, with Naruto and Aang leading in front, Sakura and Hinata covering the flanks, and Sokka, Katara, and Toph behind, near the giant bison. They got into a room with three hallways, and threw them; dozens of soldiers started filing threw the hallways.

"Delta formation guys," Naruto ordered and Sokka glanced at him.

"And what does that mean?" Sokka asked as Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata formed a triangle, and Toph and Katara caught what they need to do, forming the last two ends of a human diamond.

Aang had his staff out, Katara and Hinata had their hands on their flasks, Naruto had crossed his fingers preparing to do his signature Kage Bushin, Sokka had taken out his club, and Sakura and Toph were preparing to use their Earthbending.

The two young women stomped their feet, and several rock pillars jutted up from the floor, slamming most of the soldiers and enemy Earthbenders into the ceiling pinning them there. The others charged forward passed the pillars.

"Hey Toph, which way is the Earth King?" Sokka asked as he looked around with both his weapons drawn.

"How should I know? I'm still voting we leave Ba Sing Se!" Toph replied as she launched a bubble of earth towards two Earth Kingdom soldiers, knocking them off their feet.

"Hinata-chan, scan the area with your Byakugan so we will know the exact room," Naruto ordered as he created several Bushins to fight the soldiers.

Hinata nodded. "Okay Naruto-kun."

With that, she activated her Byakugan again. More soldiers tried to get threw, but Sakura slammed her fist into the ground, creating a massive crater with her incredible strength. The soldiers fell in, and Katara slashed out with her water whip, knocking several more into the hole. She then splashed them, and froze the water, effectively pinning them to the bottom of the hole.

"I wouldn't go into that room, Sokka-kun," Hinata warned as the young water tribe warrior opened it anyway.

"PERVERT!"

"Sorry! Wrong door!" Sokka yelled as he closed the door on the changing woman. 'Damn…maybe I should have listened to Hinata…'

Kakashi and Yamato had retreated into the palace to catch up with the rest of the group. Despite their prodigious skills, the numbers of almost the entire Ba Sing Se garrison were starting to tire them down. They got to the middle room of the palace where there was a massive pile of rock where the interior battle had taken place. Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Katara, Toph, Aang, and Sokka were all standing behind it.

"Found it," Hinata informed them. "But…"

"But what?" Sokka asked as he climbed up the pile of rock, seeing a massive door. "Now that's a door!"

He ran over, leapt into the air, and delivered a flying side kick into the massive door, yet it didn't budge an inch. He tried to push it open as the others followed. Before Aang and Toph could bash the door open, Naruto raised his hand.

"Wait, Hinata-chan was saying something about the room," Naruto reminded them, and the two preteens and Sokka stopped trying to open the door.

"Yes. The Dai Li are in there, waiting for us with the Earth King. If we go in now, all that will happen is we get captured," Hinata said and Sokka gulped.

"Then what do you suppose we do?" Sokka asked frantically and Naruto smirked.

"Oh, I have an idea," Naruto said as he crossed his fingers.

On the other side of the door, the Dai Li, Long Feng himself, and the Earth King waited for the attackers to burst in. Suddenly, it happened, the door was blast down with a blast of wind, and the one identified as Sokka crashed threw.

"Hey, a little warning next time!" Sokka yelled as all eight of his companions stormed in.

With weapons drawn, they stopped in front of the throne. Naruto had his usual foxy grin on and Long Feng stomped forward, nine of his men standing in front of the Shinobi and their companions. The Dai Li leader was holding up remarkably well despite the beating he had gotten from the Four Tailed Kyubi. Long Feng would never admit it, but he was terrified at the sight of Naruto there.

"We need to talk to you!" Aang said, his staff down as several shadows appeared on the wall an ceiling, going unnoticed by the Dai Li and Long Feng.

Katara and Hinata had their water whips out, Sakura was squeezing her fist preparing to use her monstrous strength, Toph was levitating a rock with her Earthbending, Kakashi had brought out kunai in each hand, Yamato had formed a tiger seal, and Naruto had his hands to his sides, grinning confidently. Long Feng looked at the jinchuuriki, and a shiver went down his spine.

"They are here to overthrow you," Long Feng warned, trying to keep down his growing panic.

"Hey, we didn't talk to you, bastard," Naruto said, his eyes flashing red towards the Dai Li leader. The Earth King watched as his advisor stepped back involuntarily due to fear.

"And what he said is not true," Sokka said, holding his sword up now. "We're here to help."

"Please, you have to trust us!" Katara pleaded and the Earth King sighed.

"You invade my palace, lay waste to all my guards, break down my fancy door…" The Earth King started as he stood up. "And you expect me to trust you?"

"He has a good point," Toph said reluctantly.

"If you're on my side, the drop your weapons and stand down," The Earth King ordered and the shadows got closer.

The group looked at each other, and then reluctantly did it. Aang dropped his staff, Katara and Hinata stopped bending the water in their flasks, Kakashi and Yamato let their kunai drop to the ground, Sokka dropped his sword and club, and Toph and Sakura dropped their rocks. Naruto, who was already unarmed, did nothing, waiting for the next move.

"See, we're friends, your Earthiness," Aang said with a gulp, showing he was unarmed.

"Earth King-sama, we mean you no harm, we just need to talk to you," Kakashi said diplomatically.

Long Feng raised his hands to order his men to capture the group…when a kunai appeared at his throat, then at the throat or back of all his men. The Earth King gasped in surprise and saw several Naruto's behind his advisor. Naruto was grinning cheekily.

"We surrendered peacefully, now you do the same," Naruto said confidently, and Long Feng gulped.

"Y-You heard him…" Long Feng said with a tremble, and their weapons dropped.

Naruto dispelled his Bushins. "What do you expect from the number one surprise ninja?" He asked the rest of his friends.

Long Feng snarled. "Take the Avatar and his friends into custody, now!"

His Dai Li agents started to retrieve their weapons when the Earth King raised his hand. "The Avatar? You're the Avatar?" The Earth King asked, pointing at Naruto.

"Nope, Aang-otouto here is," Naruto replied, slapping the younger boy on the back.

"What does it matter, your highness, they are enemies of the state," Long Feng asked the Earth King.

"Perhaps you're right…" The Earth King said reluctantly.

Suddenly, the Earth King's bear, wearing a dull yellow shirt and dark green hat crawled over to the Aang, sat down, and licked the young Avatar on the cheek. Aang giggled when the lovable bear licked him.

"Though Bosco seems to like him," the Earth King said, and then he put on his serious face. "I'll hear what I have to say."

Long Feng's eyes narrowed as Aang stepped forward. The boy cleared his throat and looked the King right in the eye.

"Well sir, there's a war going on right now. For the past 100 years in fact, the Dai Li's kept it secret from you, it's a conspiracy to control the city, and to control you," Aang told the Earth King everything they found out.

"A secret war? That's crazy!" The Earth King yelled in disbelief.

"Completely," Long Feng added, his patience wearing thin.

"Long Feng didn't want us to tell you, so he stole our Sky Bison to blackmail us," Aang continued, looking at both the Earth King and the Dai Li leader. "He brainwashed our friend!"

"All lies…" Long Feng started, turning to the Earth King. "I haven't even seen a Sky Bison your majesty, frankly I thought they were extinct."

The Earth King sat down, glancing at the ground. "Your claims are difficult to believe, even from an Avatar."

Long Feng walked over and bent to his lord's ear. "These hooligans are part of an anarchist cell that my agents have been tracking for weeks. If you listen to them, you're playing into your own destruction."

"I…have to trust my advisor…" the Earth King told them reluctantly, and t.

Aang's eyes widened as a Dai Li Agent ran up to him to capture him, but Kakashi ran over to intercept. He kicked the agent out of the way with a flying roundhouse, and landed, glancing up at the Earth King. "Your majesty, your Advisor is lying. We can prove it."

"And I can prove he's lying right now," Sokka said as he looked at the Earth King. "Long Feng says he's never seen a Sky Bison, ask him to lift his robe."

"What? I am not disrobing!" Long Feng protested.

The Earth King frowned, but Naruto and Sokka nodded to Aang. The young Avatar took a deep breath, and blew the Dai Li leader's robes up, revealing a trace of the burns he got from the Four Tailed form of Naruto…and a large tooth imprint on his left leg.

"Never seen a Sky Bison huh?" Naruto asked with a grin.

"Appa bit him!" Aang told the Earth King as Long Feng started to pull down his upturned robes.

"That happens to be a very large birth mark…thanks for showing everyone," Long Feng said sarcastically as he finished rearranging his robes, patting them down.

"I suppose there's no proof where those marks came from…" The Earth King offered, trying to believe his advisor.

"Of course there is!" Sokka told him. The Earth King nodded and they were all released.

A little while later, the group stood in front of Appa. Aang ordered his bison to open his mouth, showing his large teeth. The young Avatar pointed at the teeth, then pointed at the mark on Long Feng's leg.

"Yep, that pretty much proves it," The Earth King concluded as he pointed at the group. Everyone cheered in triumph in exposing Long Feng in a lie. "But it doesn't prove this crazy conspiracy theory." At that, the teens and preteens sighed in disappointment, but Long Feng sneered at the King behind his back. "Though…I suppose this matter is worth looking into."

Everyone agreed to that little compromise, but Long Feng frowned, sneering angrily at his King. The Dai Li followed out while the Earth King followed Team Seven out of the palace to their evidence of the war.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Outer Wall of Ba Sing Se, Train Car**

A group of Earth Kingdom citizens stared in awe at the Earth King. Many had never seen him before, and here he was, traveling on the tram with the normal people. Team Seven, minus Aang who was flying beside on Appa, were sitting next to him. His guards looked around as the Earth King looked at his citizens.

"So this is what a train is like," The Earth King said in slight awe as he looked around. "I didn't realize it would be this…public."

"So you've never been outside the Upper Ring before?" Katara asked the leader of the Earth Kingdom.

"I've never been outside the Palace," The Earth King leaned forward with a grin, and then he looked at Aang and Appa who were flying next to the train. "Now that's a way to travel." He then turned back to the group. "So, may I ask where we're going?"

"Underneath Lake Laogai, your Kingliness," Sokka replied as he looked up at the leader of the Earth Kingdom. "The Dai Li's secret headquarters, it's where all the brainwashing and conspiring took place."

"And where our friend Jet was gravely injured by Long Feng…" Sakura added as she looked down. "If Tsunade-sama was with us…there wouldn't be any doubt in my mind we could have saved him."

"Tsunade-sama?" The Earth King asked.

"She's the leader of our village, the equivalent of a 'King' or 'Queen', called the Hokage," Kakashi said as he looked up from his book. "The Hokage's job is to protect the village, even at the cost of his or her own life."

The Earth King's jaw lowered. "This…Hokage doesn't keep herself separate from her people?"

Naruto smirked. "Nope. A Hokage is suppose to be one of the people, leading them and guiding them on their paths, giving them dreams and protecting them. That's why I want to become Hokage, so I can lead my village and protect them, especially the people most precious to me."

The Earth King nodded as the young Jinchuuriki's arm went around Hinata's shoulders. The girl began blushing, but she leaned to the left and rested her head on his chest. What these…Shinobi had said of their leader…and what Naruto said of his goal…stirred a fire in the Earth King's gullet. The…need to protect his people was kindled.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Lake Laogai**

A little while later, Team Seven, the Earth King, and his guards had reached Lake Laogai. The Earth King looked around suspiciously as Toph and Sakura walked to the edge of the massive lake. The two young Earthbenders stomped the ground and when they appeared to bring up the entrance, all they got was a broken up path.

"That's impossible!" Sakura and Toph gasped at the same time.

Hinata activated her Byakugan. "…t-they collapsed everything underground…the entrance…isn't an entrance anymore…"

"Oh…don't tell me…" Sokka said as he put his hands to his face. "Still got my positive attitude."

"The Dai Li must have known we were coming and destroyed the evidence," Katara told the Earth King as she looked back.

"Have to give them credit, to hide or destroy their headquarters to hide their secrets…" Kakashi said seriously.

"That seems…awfully convenient…" The Earth King said as he frowned, thinking he had been lied to.

"Hey, if anything, this proves the conspiracy exists even more," Sokka said, reaching.

Naruto snarled as he looked around. "There must be something…anything…"

"Long Feng was right, this was a waste of time," The Earth King told them angrily, and he began to walk off. "Now, if you'll excuse me…I'm going back to the palace."

"…the wall!" Katara said, remembering the drill. "They'll never be able to cover that up in time!"

"Oh yeah!" Aang said as he leapt over to the Earth King before he could leave. "If you come with us to the Outer Wall, we can prove to you that the secret war is real."

"No Earth King has ever been to the Outer Wall," The Earth King said as Naruto intercepted him. "I don't have anymore time for this nonsense."

"What kind of leader are you? Walking away from something that is endangering your people?" Naruto snapped at him. The Earth King stared at him stoically. "This proves that none of the Earth King's leaders have ever been in touch with their people like the Hokage! Surrounding yourself in the walls, you separate yourself from the problems! No wonder why you know nothing about the outside world! Aang's entire culture was wiped out by the Fire Nation, and you're walking away from any proof that would end this damn war!"

The Earth King was taken back by the outburst, but Sokka ran ahead, knowing how to tempt the king. "If you come with us this time, Aang will let you ride…on Appa!"

The Earth King stopped…and then smirked. He had wanted to do this ever since he saw the giant bison. Appa gave his trademark guttural roar and the leader of the Earth Kingdom caved.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**On Appa's Back, flying towards the Outer Wall**

The Earth King gave a scream of fright as he held onto Appa's fur for dear life. He wasn't expecting such a large beast to fly so fast in the air. Not only that, it was hard to keep his footing. Another scream and he felt something…a vine, wrapping around his waist, and then around Appa.

"There, so you don't fall off," Yamato said with a smile as the vine finished coming out of his sleeve. "We can't have a future supporter falling off our beast of burden."

"First time flying?" Toph asked him.

"Yeah, it's both thrilling and terrifying, and thank you," The Earth King replied as he looked at Toph, who was riding on her stomach, and back at Yamato, who was sitting with the rest of the group.

"Yeah, I hate it too," Toph said plainly as she held on for dear life.

"I have to be honest with you, part of me hopes what you tell me of this war isn't true," The Earth King said as he looked at Aang.

"Yeah…me too…" Aang said as he looked at the reins.

Appa continued flying at a stable pace over the landscape. The Earth King recalled what Naruto had said before-that Aang's culture was wiped out by the Fire Nation. Then of what Long Feng, his most trusted advisor said, that he believed Flying Bisons were extinct. His eyes widened….and he shook his head, he couldn't believe it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dusk, Outer Wall of Ba Sing Se**

The long flight had taken most of the day to reach the Outer Wall. Aang sat cross legged on Appa's head as they approached the other end of the wall. He then sat up when he saw their evidence.

"It's still there!" Aang yelled as he pointed at the wall.

"They haven't been able to dispose of it," Hinata said as she scanned the area with her Byakugan. There were Dai Li around the small wall around the broken up drill, but they quickly tried to hide when Appa made a flyby.

"What is that?" The Earth King asked in fear.

"It's a drill, made by the Fire Nation to bring down your walls. A real psycho bitch calling herself Azula was the commander," Naruto replied as he looked down at the drill, and the evidence was now overwhelming, the Earth King couldn't deny it now.

They had landed on the wall and the Earth King looked down on the Drill next to his guards. The Fire Nation emblem shown proudly on the back of the drill.

"I can't believe I never knew…" the Earth King said as he looked down in disbelief. Then he looked over to see Long Feng coming up with two Dai Li agents serving as his guards.

"I can explain Your Majesty," Long Feng said as he was elevated to ground level and he began walking forward. "This is nothing more than a…construction project."

"You sure got here fast," Naruto snarled, his eyes narrowing. Long Feng involuntarily stepped back.

"Then how do you explain the Fire Nation symbol on your 'Construction Project'?" Sakura asked as she walked towards the Dai Li leader next to Katara, who added a 'Yeah?'

The Earth King looked down at the emblem, and Long Feng started sweating. "Well…it's imported of course! You know you can't trust domestic machinery!" No one bought what he claimed and the Dai Li leader gulped. "Truly you don't believe these children, and not your most trusted attendant?"

The Earth King looked down at Team Seven, and then at Long Feng, and he frowned. "Dai Li…arrest Long Feng; I want him to stand trial for crimes against the Earth Kingdom."

Long Feng gave a silent gasp in shock. He wasn't expecting this, not in a thousand years he'd ever guess it. The group looked at him in equal shock, and his Agents looked up and at each other, before latching onto him with metal cuffs.

"You can't arrest me, you need me more now than you know!" Long Feng yelled as he looked at Kakashi. "And that man there can use Fire Attacks! So how do you know they aren't working for the Fire Nation?"

Kakashi had prepared for this question, and he lifted his eye. "With my Sharingan I can copy any jutsu, including Fire Attacks. I am no Firebender, nor are we affiliated with the Fire Nation."

Right now, the Earth King trusted Kakashi and the Avatar's friends more than Long Feng. "Take Long Feng out of here," the Earth King ordered the Dai Li sharply.

"Looks like Long Feng is Long Gone!" Sokka announced as the Dai Li leader was dragged off. "I've been waiting to use that one…"

Naruto smirked. "Great job, Earth King. Finally seeing threw all his lies."

Hinata smiled as she walked next to her boyfriend. "I know it was hard, but its better knowing what's happening on the outside world…"

The Earth King nodded. Long Feng was his most trusted advisor…and now he was a traitor, a wolf in sheep's clothing. And now, he had a mission-to end the War, to stop all the bloodshed…and to protect his people. He was now willing to give his life for them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Palace of Ba Sing Se**

Team Seven had gathered in the main audience chamber of the Throne Room, standing in front of the Earth King who sat at the throne. He was deep in thought, thinking of the right words to say. Naruto fidgeted a bit next to Hinata, and they looked at the Earth King as he began.

"I need to thank you, young heroes, for opening my eyes. All this time from what I thought was a great metropolis was merely a city of fools, and that makes me, the King Fool," The Earth King started as he looked down, his bear snuggling against his leg, and then he put his hand to his face. "We're at war…with the Fire Nation…"

"That's why we came to Ba Sing Se, your highness, because we think you can help us end the war," Sokka said as he stepped forward with his case.

"We don't have much time, there's a comet coming this summer, it's energy will give the Firebenders unbelievable strength-they'll be unstoppable," Aang told him and the Earth King folded his hands under his chin.

"Not only that, the Fire Nation has conquered most of the Earth Kingdom, even Omashu," Kakashi said as he looked at Sokka. "Our entire plan revolves around an invasion of the Fire Nation, but now, it is an unrealistic goal."

Sokka glanced back at him. "What do you mean unrealistic? We have an window of opportunity before the Comet comes, a Solar Eclipse, the sun will be entirely blocked out by the moon, and the Firebenders will be helpless!"

"What is your plan, Kakashi, Sokka?" The Earth King asked them.

"My plan is a massive counter offensive against the Fire Nation. We need to push them back, all the way to the sea before we can even think of launching an invasion," Kakashi replied plainly. "We need to do it in the time limit."

"Then that's the day we have to invade the Fire Nation," Sokka continued as he looked at the Earth King. "The Day of Black Sun."

"…I don't know…" The Earth King said as he looked down. "That would mean moving troops out of Ba Sing Se, we'd be completely vulnerable."

"That's always a risk, your Highness," Kakashi said as he looked up. "Three years ago, our village was attacked. Over half our Shinobi were wiped out, including the Sandaime-Third Hokage. Nevertheless, we continued to go out on missions to prove we were strong in the eyes of the world, leaving our village mostly defenseless for the months after the attack."

"You're already vulnerable as well; the Fire Nation won't stop until Ba Sing Se will fall. You can sit back and wait for that to happen, or take the offensive and have a fighting chance," Sokka said as he looked at Kakashi. "And, if these guys can pull together to still defend their village with half their numbers gone, you have to do the same to save the Earth Kingdom."

"…very well, you have my support," the Earth King said after a brief debate in his mind.

"You won't regret this, your majesty," Naruto said as he joined his friends in cheering at this triumph.

"Good work team!" Toph cheered as she danced with Katara and Sokka.

Suddenly, a man dressed in an armored shirt, dark green cape, and a brown beard walked forward. "Your Majesty…I apologize for the interruption," the man said as he knelt before the Earth King.

"This is General How, he's the leader of the Council of Five, my highest ranking generals," The Earth King stated, introducing the man to Team Seven.

"We searched Long Feng's office; I think we found something that'll interest everybody…" How said as he looked up from his bow.

A little while later, everyone had gathered in the library that had served as Long Feng's office. An Earth Kingdom Soldier carried an ornate, trapezoidal light green box with a lock over to the table where everyone waited. He placed it in front of the Earth King who opened it.

"There are secret files on everyone in Ba Sing Se, including you folks," General How said as the Earth King opened the box.

"Secret files?" Aang asked and Yamato nodded.

"The ANBU has a same thing, organized into a 'Bingo Book', all villages are required to enter Shinobi into the book," Yamato replied as the Earth King pulled out a scroll.

"Toph Bei Fong," The Earth King announced as he handed over a scroll to How, who handed it over to Toph, who opened it and began tracing the symbols with her fingertips.

"It's a letter from my mother…she's here in the city…and she wants to see me…" Toph said as her eyes widened in shock after reading the letter with her fingertips. "Long Feng intercepted our letters from home? That's just sad…"

"No kidding…" Naruto said as he looked up next to Hinata.

"Any chance there's something for us, Earth King-sama?" Hinata asked as the Earth King took out another scroll.

"It is an intelligence report of strange sightings of men and women wearing same garb as you in the western part of the continent," General How said as he handed it to Sakura.

She opened it…and her eyes widened. "They aren't allies of us…from the description of their headbands…they are…Sound Shinobi."

"Sound Shinobi?" General How and the Earth King asked at the same time.

"The Sound Village, Otogakure, is Konoha's primary enemy, lead by the former Sannin Orochimaru. He is responsible for the attack on Konoha three years ago…and the death of Sandaime Hokage," Kakashi replied in general shock. "How the hell did they get here?"

"I'm not sure, but the report says they are working with Fire Nation troops…this is bad…" Sakura replied with a gulp. "That means…we were probably sent here by Orochimaru, either on purpose or accident…"

"There was something else…" General How said as he took out another scroll. "It was in the same scroll that was attached to the Avatar's bison's horn when the Dai Li captured it."

"It's from the Eastern Air Temple…" Aang said in surprise. "…something about a Guru being in contact with a man with wild white spiky hair, wearing a strange headband…"

"Jiraiya-sama!" Kakashi, Yamato, Sakura, and Hinata gasped. "Ero-sennin?" Naruto added his nickname of the old Sannin.

"…yeah…it also says he's offering to help me master the Avatar State…and aid the…jinchuuriki in mastering his attack," Aang replied as he read the letter.

"Would there be a letter for me and Sokka by any chance?" Katara asked as she leaned forward, her hand out.

"I'm afraid not," The Earth King replied as he looked at them.

The siblings looked at each other, and then down at the ground. "Oh…"

"But there is an Intelligence Report that might interest you," General How said behind them, handing the Waterbending Master a scroll.

"A small fleet of Water Tribe ships?" Katara asked as she looked at the scroll, and Sokka hovered over her.

"What? That could be dad!"

"Protecting the mouth of Chameleon Bay, lead by Hakoda…it is dad!" Katara cheered at her brother and everyone.

The Earth King and General How excused themselves while Team Seven prepared what to do with this information. Sitting in a circle on the carpet, Aang continued to look at the letter.

"I can't believe there's someone living on the Eastern Air Temple…it says he's a Guru…" Aang said as he looked at the letter.

"I can't believe he's somehow been in contact with Ero-sennin, and offering to help me complete my attack…" Naruto said with a grin. "And he may have a way to send us home, Hinata-chan, Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei, Yamato!"

"And he wants to help me take the next step in the Avatar Journey, and he said he can teach me to control the Avatar State," Aang said with a grin.

"And I can't believe we know where our dad is now," Katara said as she looked at the intelligence report.

"I know what you mean, my mom's in the city, and from her letter it seems like she finally understands me!" Toph said in awe, feeling good about this.

"We also have a problem too," Yamato said. "The Fire Nation has the Sound Village as their ally…and that can't be good for anyone. With Shinobi support, we might not be able to do the grand counteroffensive."

"This is all such big news, where do we even start?" Sokka asked them.

"I hate to say it, but, we have to split up," Katara replied with a sigh.

"Split up?" Aang asked in shock. "We just found Appa got the family back together! Now you want us to separate?"

"It'd be only temporary…" Sakura said as she looked down. "We need to check everything out, it would take too much time going all together."

"You have to meet this Guru, Aang, Naruto, if we're going to fight back and invade the Fire Nation, you two need to be ready," Katara added as Naruto and Aang looked at her.

"Well…if we're going to the Eastern Air Temple, Appa, I, and Naruto can drop you off at Chameleon Bay to see your dad," Aang said with a smile.

"Some of us have to stay here with the Earth King and help him plan for the invasion, I guess that's me," Sokka said as he stood up.

"No Sokka, I know how badly you want to help dad, you go to Chameleon Bay," Katara told him. "I'll stay here with the King."

"And Kakashi-senpai, you have to go with Naruto and Aang to this Guru. I'll stay here to aid the Earth King in developing anti-Shinobi strategies for his soldiers to use," Yamato told Kakashi, Aang, and Naruto.

"You…are the…nicest sister ever!" Sokka said as he danced on his tiptoes, and then kissed his sister on the cheek.

"Easy there Big Brother, though you're right, I am," Katara said with a slight chuckle.

"Very well, Yamato. I will help Naruto as best I can," Kakashi said and Yamato grinned.

Hinata looked at Naruto, and she leaned in and wrapped her arms around him. Naruto returned the hug, and they all began to walk out of the room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Outside the palace**

With Team Seven temporarily breaking for training and such, they all prepared to leave as the Earth King walked down the steps. Katara was petting and rubbing her body against Appa's soft fur, and Aang looked at her. Naruto and Hinata were hugging, and the young jinchuuriki leaned down and kissed her on the lips.

"I love you, Hinata-chan. I'll be back, you can count on it," Naruto told her as he rubbed her back.

"I know, Naruto-kun. Get strong for me, and everyone," Hinata said as she leaned up and kissed him again on the mouth.

Seeing this, Aang made up his mind and approached Katara. "Katara…I need to tell you something." He began to blush. "I've been wanting to say it for a long time…and after seeing Naruto and Hinata…"

Naruto created a clone and stopped Sokka. "Don't interrupt, otouto needs to get this off his chest," the Clone told the young Water Tribe warrior.

"What is it Aang?" Katara asked the slightly younger boy.

"I…love you," Aang told her, looking down. "Ever since I've met you, I loved you…"

Katara's eyes widened, and then she smiled. "…thanks for telling me, Aang." She pulled him into a hug and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm not sure of my feelings, but you're more than just a friend to me."

Aang smiled, looking at her. His eyes looked like they were sparkling, and he hugged her tighter. "I'll master the Avatar State and come back."

Then, Naruto's clone disappeared in a puff of smoke, and Sokka leapt at Aang, wrapping his arm around the boy's neck and he gave him a noogie. "Men only man trip!"

"Aang, Sokka, Naruto, Kakashi, I wish you a good journey," The Earth King said as Kakashi and Naruto walked over to Appa. "Ba Sing Se owes you a debt of thanks; we look forward to your safe return."

"Thank you, Earth King-sama," Kakashi said as he bowed with the others.

"And Naruto…I'll try my best to become more like the Hokage you will be," The Earth King said to the young Jinchuuriki.

"Thanks!" Naruto said with a cheer. "You'll do great now! Don't let anything happen to your people, and you'll do fine."

"Your majesty," an Earth Kingdom Soldier said as he walked forward. "There are three female warriors and one young man with a sword on his back here to see you. The women claim they're from the island of Kiyoshi, the young man claims to be a wandering warrior."

"Suki!" Sokka yelled as he slipped and fell down off Appa's back.

"You know these warriors?" The Earth King asked as he walked forward.

"Yeah, one's Sokka's girlfriend," Sakura said with a smirk.

"They're skilled warriors, trustworthy too; they're good friends of ours! And if this wandering guys traveling with them, that means he's on the level too!" Sokka replied as he stood up.

The Earth King nodded. "Then we shall welcome them as honored guests."

Aang began to walk off to Appa, but Katara stopped him. "Wait, Aang!"

With that, she hugged him again and he began blushing. She kissed him on the cheek again as Naruto grinned at Hinata. Toph walked over to them.

"I'm really going to miss you guys," Toph said as she looked at them.

"Us too," Naruto said as he walked over with Hinata and Sakura, and a group hug started with Aang and Katara. They looked back to Sokka, who was trying to act indifferent.

He then screamed as they all converged on him in a true group hug. "Great, that's enough, okay, we love each other, seriously."

A few short minutes later, Appa took off from the palace, flying over the others. Naruto, Aang, Sokka, and Kakashi rode on the giant bison's head as they flew. Sokka then crawled onto the beasts back and laid down on his own back to relax.

"You see, Naruto, Aang, a little positive thinking works wonders," Sokka told them with a grin. "We got the King on our side, we got Long Feng arrested, and when we get back Suki's waiting for me."

"Not to mention Hinata-chan," Naruto said with a grin as he leaned back.

"Yeah…girls are waiting for us…thanks positive attitude," Aang said with a content sigh.

"Everything's going to work out perfectly," Sokka said with a grin. "For now on, and forever."

Aang looked back with a grin and Naruto did the same. Things were really looking up for them now, and hopefully it will continue. The Fire Nation and the Sound Village need to be overthrown…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ba Sing Se prison**

In the metal clad prison of Ba Sing Se, in the highest level of security, Long Feng sat on the ground, contemplating his downfall. He was charged with treason, rightfully so, and would probably be executed. He didn't know how he was going to get out of this until a Dai Li agent walked over, and stopped in front of the metal door.

"Dinner," the Dai Li agent said as he slid a fancy spread of food into the cell, and Long Feng picked up a biscuit. "The Council and Army are loyal to the Earth King, but the Dai Li remains loyal to you, Long Feng, sir."

With that the Dai Li agent walked off and the leader of the Dai Li smirked, and bit into the biscuit. Maybe he could get out of this…and regain control of the city.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bei Fong Town House**

Toph stood in front of the door where her mother was suppose to be. She was looking forward to the meeting while dreading it at the same time. She stood there for fifteen minutes before finally willing up her courage and she walked forward to open the door.

"Hello? Mom!" Toph yelled as she walked in, looking around. Suddenly, she felt something running on the group and turned to face it, when a giant metal box dropped down and captured her. "Hey! Who do you think you're dealing with!"

"One loudmouth little brat who strayed too far from home," a voice she recognized said as she felt the metal box be lifted.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Palace**

Three 'Kiyoshi Warriors' walked up a guarded path with a young man walking behind them. He was wearing a white kosode which had a little red and white fan on it's back. Below that was a blue cape that had a strange purple belt around it. On his back he had a long straight sword, and he was wearing blue pants. They were lead up to the Earth King, passing the soldiers.

"In our hour of need, it is with the highest honor we receive our esteemed allies, the Kiyoshi Warriors and friend!" The Earth King announced as he threw his arms out in welcome.

"We are the Earth King's humble servants…" the middle warrior with…striking yellow eyes said as she got onto her hands and knees after bowing her head to the ground.

_To be continued…_

_The Kaze Kiwa was invented by Tellemicus Sundance for his fic, Legacy of the Rasengan._


	15. The Guru

Chapter 15: The Guru

**Chameleon Bay**

Appa growled as he flew down to the bay towards a cliff outcropping. There, the giant bison's passengers saw the small fleet of wooden Water Tribe ships, docked at the shore. The crews had made camp on the beach, pitching dozens of blue tents onto the ground. Appa landed with a grumble, kicking up a bit of dust.

"You haven't seen your dad in over two years, you must be so excited!" Aang said cheerfully next to Sokka.

The young Water Tribe warrior had his hand to his mouth, as if he was trying not to throw up. "You okay man?" Naruto asked, putting his hand on Sokka's shoulder.

"I know I should be…but I just feel sick to my stomach…"

"Don't be nervous, he's going to be so happy to see you," Aang told him.

"And he'll be proud of your growth, Sokka," Kakashi said as he closed his book.

"So what about you three? Are you nervous to meet this Guru and that…Jiraiya guy?" Sokka asked them.

"Not at all, I'm ready to master the Avatar State, I'll do whatever it takes," Aang replied with a grin.

"And I'm ready to complete my attack and bring Sasuke back to Konoha," Naruto said with a smile.

Sokka then hopped off of Appa. "See you in a week, yip, yip!" Aang told Sokka as they flew off.

The young Water Tribe warrior made his way down to the camp after taking a deep breath. When he entered the camp the occupants looked up from what they were doing, which was either preparing a skin or the fire. They all looked at him, and Sokka began to rub his elbow nervously.

One of the elder Water Tribe warriors walked to him, and offered him his hand. Sokka instantly knew what to do, he clasped the older warrior's wrist and gave it a pump, and everyone began to chuckle and walk forward to him. One of the older warrior put his hand on the younger warrior's head and messed up his hair and pushing his head down.

"Sokka, good to see you!" one of them exclaimed as Sokka rose to his full height proudly.

Sokka then looked at one tent with the Tribe's symbol on it, and the other warriors made way for him. He momentarily frowned in nervousness, and walked towards it. He opened it up to see Bato, his father's old friend, hovering over….Hakoda, his father, a man with long brown hair which was in a bun, with a short beard on his face, and he was looking down at a map, thinking. Bato elbowed him, and he looked up as Sokka smiled.

"Sokka…!"

"Hi dad," Sokka said in a quieter voice, and the leader of the tribe walked over and gave his eldest son a hug, which the young warrior returned in full.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ba Sing Se, Earth Kingdom Palace**

Gathered in the palace, the Earth King addressed the 'Kiyoshi' Warriors and their companion swordsman. At his side was his pet bear Bosco, who was sitting and resting his head on the King's armrest. The companion swordsman was the only person not kneeling before the king; he was standing there, rather indifferently.

"Look Bosco, the Kiyoshi Warriors and their friend are here to protect us," the Earth King said as he began squeezing the bear's cheeks like he was a child. "Aren't you excited?" Bosco yawned in response and the King turned to the four. "It's been a difficult week for me, my most trusted advisor, Long Feng, and his Dai Li agents tried to take over Ba Sing Se from me."

"It's terrible when you can't trust the people who closest to you," the lead Warrior said diplomatically in a deceptive voice.

"He was using you," the swordsman stated bluntly, and the King nodded.

"But there is good news," the Earth King said as he rubbed Bosco's head. "As we speak, the Council of Five is meeting to plan a counter offensive and then an invasion of the Fire Nation this summer, on the day of the Solar Eclipse."

The lead Kiyoshi Warrior's eye widened in shock, making her swordsman companion look at her. She then regained composure before the King could notice, and glanced back at the others.

"Really? That sounds like a fascinating and brilliant plan," the lead Warrior said and the others nodded.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Palace, War Room**

The five highest ranking Generals of the Earth Kingdom had gathered in the massive War Room of the Palace. In the middle of the room was a massive world map which was used for troop movements for either attack or defense. On the other side of the map was Katara, who had Momo on her shoulder, Yamato, Sakura, and Hinata.

"General Fong's base will serve as the launching point of our invasion, after General Han and Brigadier General Tyro's forces break the Fire Nation lines and push them back," How began as he used his Earthbending the pawns on the map at the Fire Nation pawns, which represented their lines. "Then, two months from now, on the day of Black Sun, the army and navy invade the Fire Nation."

With that, the units on the coast moved towards the Fire Nation on the map. Momo then tackled the Fire Lord's pawn, knocking over the pawn, then the Earth Kingdom pawns followed suit.

"Or we could sent in Momo to do some damage," Katara said jokingly as Hinata and Sakura giggled, but the generals and Yamato didn't. "Because…the…sorry…"

General How raised his hand, making the rock pawns stand upright again, and Momo scurried away. "All we need is the Earth King's seal, in order to execute the plan."

He placed the scroll on the table, and then he Earthbended part of the stone table over to the four of them. Katara picked it up as the three girls rose.

"We'll get this scroll to him right away, How-sama," Hinata said with a bow, and the three exited the room, leaving Yamato to stay with the generals. "Thank you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Earth Kingdom Fringe Mountain Range, Eastern Air Temple lands**

Appa roared as he flew over the peaks of the mountain range. Naruto looked around in awe, he had never seen a place like this before. Aang was also looking around, seeing what had changed. Even Kakashi expressed mild interest in the terrain and setting, his visible eye looking over the area while he turned the pages of his book.

"This place is amazing Aang!" Naruto exclaimed as he looked around. "You're people lived her all the time?"

"Yep," Aang said with a smirk as he looked back at his older friend.

They flew closer, and the main part of the temple began to be seen. It was three large, intricately decorated buildings on three peaks, all connected by stone bridges. An old man with dark skin, a white beard, bald head, and pale yellow robes sat in with his legs crossed on the landing platform. He had his eyes closed in meditation, as if he was unaware of anything in the world.

Appa landed gently on the ground, below the platform where the old man was meditating, and Aang looked up to the meditating elder man. "Uh, hello?"

"Yo, old guy!" Naruto called out as he and Aang hopped off of Appa's back. Kakashi followed suit, but he didn't say anything.

"You're Guru Pathik, right? The person who put the note onto Appa's horn?" Aang asked as the three of them walked up the spiral staircase to the man.

"And where is Ero-Sennin, I mean Jiraiya?" Naruto asked as he and Aang sat down, crossing their legs like the Guru did.

"Indeed, Aang, I was the spiritual brother of your people, and a personal friend of Monk Gyatso," Pathik started as he addressed Aang first. "And Naruto, your sensei is somewhere here. I helped him master get here with the Sunpou Janpou no Jutsu (Dimension Jumping Jutsu), which we discovered was first used by your village's enemy, Orochimaru."

Naruto and Aang's eyes widened. "In your note, you said you can help me gain control of the Avatar State."

"And help me complete my Rasengan," Naruto added and Pathik nodded at both.

Before anyone could continue, a loud groan was heard. Kakashi instantly recognized that and he closed Icha Icha, saving his place and looking up.

"Ah, come on Pathik-san, you said there'd be girls in the villages away from here! But how am I suppose to get there!" the loud, boisterous voice moaned as a rustling was heard from the bushes. "How am I supposed to get any research done if I can't get to the material!"

With that, a tall man, over six feet tall walked out of the bushes. He had wild, long spiky hair, red lines going down his eyes, a headband with a strange symbol on it, and he was incredibly muscular. He wore a red vest with two yellow spots on it, dark, murky green hakama and pants, and underneath his hakama was a mesh shirt. On his back he had a thick scroll, and he looked around, his eyes widening.

"Naruto, Kakashi?" the man asked as Naruto scrambled to his feet. "You're a sight for sore eyes! Everyone back home has been worried."

"Ero-sennin!" Naruto yelled as he leapt up and hugged the older man. "I've never been so happy to see the old super pervert!"

"_DON'T CALL ME THAT!_" Jiraiya barked, but his face softened, and he messed up Naruto's hair. "Like I said before, its good to see you again."

"Jiraiya-sama," Kakashi said with a smirk under his mask. "How are things back in Konoha?"

"…grim, I'm afraid. The next Shinobi War is about to begin-samurai and shinobi have been amassing on the borders of Earth, Waterfall, and River. Ame's declared neutrality due to it's own internal problems, and there have been strange soldiers and machines filing out of Sound," Jiraiya replied, taking on a serious tone of voice. "Skirmishes have broken out between these strange troops, claiming that they are from the Fire Nation, between Konoha and Suna shinobi. Hinata-san's teammates, Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba, and Akamaru have made first contact with them, and they managed to capture what we learned was a 'tank' as well as a Fire Nation soldier."

Kakashi nodded, and Naruto's jaw lowered. "…well that explains why there are Sound Shinobi here," he said. "Right Kakashi-sensei?"

"Yes, this is troubling…Jiraiya-sama, you perfected a jutsu that got us here?" Kakashi asked and the Toad Sannin nodded.

"Yep, I am a Sannin after all," Jiraiya replied. "I'll teach it to you. Afterwards, I have to return to Konoha. Though you'll receive some backup."

"From who?" Naruto asked, looking up at his perverted mentor.

"Asuma originally volunteered, but he is in no condition to do anything for a while," Jiraiya started. "Gai volunteered, but he and his team have been assigned to the border between Bear and Lightning. So that's left Kurenai, who has chosen to go."

"Kurenai-sensei's coming?" Naruto asked and the white haired Sannin nodded. "Hinata-chan's going to be so happy about that!"

"Hinata-chan…eh?" Jiraiya said slyly, looking down at Naruto. "So how is sh-…"

Before he even finished his sentence, Naruto slammed his fist into his mentor's face. "_WE JUST GOT TOGETHER, BAKA ERO-SENNIN!_"

Aang chuckled as the white haired man crashed to the ground after Naruto's punch. "Now Aang, to gain control of the Avatar State, you must gain balance within yourself before you bring balance to the world, and the first step to gaining balance is to drink this…"

Pathik handed the young Avatar a bowl made out of a coconut, filled with a strange liquid. Aang took a sip…and immediately spat it out. "It tastes like onion-banana juice!"

"That's because it is," Pathik told him simply, taking out another bowl and he drank it all, and put it upside down over his head. "Yum, yum."

Aang's eye twitched in disbelief, neglecting to wipe the juice off his face. Naruto looked at Jiraiya, who had gotten up from the ground.

"Is he…crazy?" Naruto asked the white haired Sannin.

"Yes…he's chosen a place farthest away from the ladies," Jiraiya whined.

"Naruto, time for you to return to your training," Kakashi said, bringing things back to perspective.

"Yeah…time to complete the Rasengan," Naruto said with a smirk.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Earth Kingdom, outskirts of Ba Sing Se**

On a road about 20 miles from the walls of Ba Sing Se, a lone cart being pulled by a ostrich-horse. In the cart, there were two men, one had long, straight hair, a muscular torso which he showed off underneath a dark green vest with a golden trim, and green shorts. The other man was wearing a dark green hanfu with gold trim, with white puffy pants and shirt, and he had a pointy downward moustache and beard, and he wore his long black hair partially in a top knot. They were Xin Fu and Master Yu, hired by Lao Bei Fong to return his daughter to the estate.

"I believe we need to go right!" Yu told his reluctant partner, pointing at a road that went twisting to the right up a mountain.

"What are you talking about? The Bei Fong Estate is this way!"

"I'm quite certain you're mistaken!"

"HEY!" Toph called out from the metal box she was in, banging on her prison. "Can you two old ladies quit your bickering for a while? I have to go to the bathroom!"

"Oh…uh…okay…but make it quick!" Yu replied as he pulled out a key and began to get up and go over to the back of the cart to unlock the metal box when his partner grabbed his arm.

"What's wrong with you?" Xin Fu snarled, grabbing the Earthbending Teacher's arm roughly.

"Oh…very sneaky Toph," Yu replied, getting what Fu meant, leaning to the box. "But you can't trick me!"

He tossed the key into the air and caught it, and went back to sitting. "Let me out of here so I can kick both your butts!" Toph ordered as she banged on the metal walls.

"Quit your banging!" Xin Fu yelled as he slammed his fist into the box. "You might _think_ you're the greatest Earthbender in the world, but even _you_ can't bend metal."

With that, he flicked the reigns on the Ostrich-horse, and they began to move again. Briefly, a look of hopelessness appeared on Toph's face, but the young Earthbending Master remembered that her friends wouldn't give up, especially not Naruto, so she put her hand onto the metal and began to feel…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Upper City of Ba Sing Se, night**

In the small estate given to them by the Earth King, the 'Kiyoshi Warriors' and their 'swordsman' ally relaxed as they planned out their next move. The three young women had taken off their makeup, and got their hair back to normal…to reveal Ty Lee, Mai, and Princess Azula. Ty Lee was wiping the makeup off her face while Mai focused around her eyes, and the young swordsman was sharpening his chokuto, a slightly curved blade that on the outside looked like a katana, if you looked solely at the point. He looked frustrated as Azula walked across the room.

"You've been doing that for nearly an hour, Sasuke," Azula said, a smirk on her face. "Angry we didn't find your old 'friends' here already?"

Sasuke only answered with a grunt, and began to slide the sharpening stone over the edge of his chokuto again. Ever since Orochimaru, while _sick_ had beaten him, the angers and frustrations he had suppressed had risen to the surface once more. If he couldn't beat a weakened Orochimaru, how could he ever hope to beat Itachi?

'…I'm lucky he didn't decide to possess my body then and there,' Sasuke thought darkly as sparks flew off his sharpening blade. As a '_reward'_, as the Hebi-Sannin called it, he was to be sent threw the portal to the other world that his master had created. He was sent to the exact location where Fire Lord Ozai's daughter and heir, Azula, was nursing her wounds, one on the edge on her stomach looked very family. When she mentioned the description of his rival and former teammate, fire seemed to enter his mind again. 'The only way I am going to gain the power to beat Itachi…and Orochimaru now is if I kill Naruto…and gain the Mangekyo Sharingan…'

"No answer? Despite your handsomeness, you're more boring than Uncle's old war stories," Azula said as she reached out to touch his face. "Are you thinking about that…pink haired girl that was described?"

Sasuke pulled away. "No, leave me be." Sakura, his other teammate had been described by Fire Nation soldiers

Azula smiled as she walked across the room again, and her mind began working on a plan to conquer the city. Finally, her mind clicked into place on how she would conquer Ba Sing Se.

"We have been presented with an extraordinary opportunity guys," Azula started as she paced in the middle of the room.

"Mai finally gets to wear makeup that isn't totally depressing?" Ty Lee asked.

"Ha, ha," Mai laughed sarcastically as Azula continued.

"I'm talking about conquering the whole Earth Kingdom," Azula continued, standing in front of the window as the others looked at her. "For a hundred years, the Fire Nation has hammered away at the walls of Ba Sing Se from the outside…but now we're on the inside, and we can take it by ourselves."

"Bold idea," Sasuke admitted as Ty Lee grinned.

"Gosh, you're so confident, I really admire that about you," Ty Lee told her friend as the Fire Princess raised an eyebrow and her smirk widened.

"From the inside, we're in the perfect position to organize a coup and overthrow the Earth King," Azula said as she folded her arms behind her back. "The key is the Dai Li, whoever controls the Dai Li controls Ba Sing Se."

With that she turned around to address her comrades, and smiled a sadistic smirk filled with malice on how they'd get the Earth King overthrown.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Eastern Air Temple, second largest peak**

Naruto gritted his teeth as he and his clones tried to focus the Wind chakra into the Rasengan he was holding. He had created three clones to aid him in forming this Rasengan, and just as before he used them to bend the Wind chakra into the swirling hurricane of chakra. On top of a nearby hill, Jiraiya and Kakashi watched as their student focused as hard as he could in completing the technique.

"His determination would make his father proud," Jiraiya said, knowing that Naruto couldn't hear him. "And his mother would be proud that he has stopped screwing up, and got himself a nice girlfriend."

Kakashi smirked under his mask. "He's very close to completing it. With the aid of the Airbending, the technique is almost complete. He just has to stabilize it."

The Gama Sannin nodded, taking out a pipe that his very own mentor would have enjoyed smoking. Lighting up the tobacco in it, he took a deep breath and breathed out a puff of smoke. "And I have taught you the Sunpou Janpou, so you'll be able to cross back and forth at will, Kakashi. However, don't do it too much, the technique is taxing on the chakra."

Kakashi nodded as they glanced back down at Naruto. "Come on! Stabilize….stabilize!" Naruto called out, his hand reflexively flexing around the Rasengan.

The blue sphere began turning white as more and more wind chakra was added to it. The clones kept swirling the chakra around and around, keeping it in constant motion so the ball of power wouldn't destabilize. Naruto panted as he kept the chakra flowing into the Rasengan…and suddenly…four small blades sprouted out of it. He was so close now, he could feel it.

Kakashi and Jiraiya leaned in, watching as Naruto exerted all the chakra control he had to keep the Rasengan stabilize. The Jinchuuriki's eye twitched and a vein popped on his forehead as the ball of power kept spinning and he looked up.

"Guys…stop…I have to finish this…on my own," Naruto told his clones, who backed off reluctantly.

He grabbed his wrist as he strained to keep the power in his hand. Naruto's palm and fingers twitched and his other hand moved to keep the chakra from escaping. The Rasengan kept spinning and spinning, and Jiraiya looked at it with a sense of pride.

"The kid is doing it…doing it…he's…completing the attack…" Jiraiya stated as Naruto gritted his teeth.

"Almost…almost…almost…" Naruto said out loud as he used his will power to keep the chakra from escaping. Finally….the glowing on the Rasengan stopped. The white ball of chakra, with the five spinning blades kept going and going. His eyes widened. "I…I did it…"

The Rasengan spun, completely stabilized. The blades kept going at a steady rate, making it look like a buzz saw in his hand. The joy welled in Naruto's stomach and he leapt into the air, cheering.

"Yahoo! I did it! I did it!" Naruto cheered as he leapt up and down, ecstatic that he completed the technique. "I'll call this one…the Futon: Rasengan (Wind Element: Spiraling Sphere)."

Jiraiya and Kakashi leapt down as their student kept cheering. "Congratulations Naruto, you have truly made the attack your own," Jiraiya commented, remembering the talk he had with Naruto about the Rasengan, before the boy had created an improved, yet still incomplete version of the technique, the Oodama Rasengan.

"Yep, I don't think I could have done it like this if I didn't get that Airbending Training from Aang, I may have had to settle for it being half-completed or something," Naruto said with a proud, yet cheeky grin.

Kakashi smirked under his mask. "Naruto, there is something very important I have to tell you."

"Something important?" Naruto asked as he looked up at his sensei. "What's it about?"

Kakashi sighed, and pulled out something from his pack. "Yondaime Hokage wanted this to be given to you when you were old enough. I have seen you grow and mature over the years, Naruto, and now you're finally ready."

Naruto nodded slowly, taking the scroll. It was sealed in blood…and there were two symbols on it-one of a whirlpool, and one of a three pointed kunai. He recognized the symbols, the whirlpool he wore proudly on his back, and the three pointed kunai was Yondaime's personal symbol.

He pealed it open, revealing a letter…and a photograph. He slowly unraveled the letter, and his eyes widened.

_Dear Uzumaki Naruto,_

_If you're reading this, Kakashi has finally deemed you old and mature enough to learn about your past. At nights, I bet you have wondered who your parents were, what they were like. I am here to assuage that curiosity…son. I am Namikaze Minato, your father, and Yondaime Hokage._

_For what I was forced to do to you, son, I am deeply sorry. If there was any other way I could seal or stop the Kyubi, I would have done it in a heartbeat. I never wished to put such a fate, such a responsibility onto you. _

Naruto's eyes widened as he saw that his father…Yondaime Hokage…did not want to have Kyubi sealed inside of him.

_Even at death's door, I regret doing this to you son…though…before I die…I want to tell you a few things. Good things. Like your mother…even though she is not around now…she was always my ray of sunshine._

_Fiery red hair, green eyes, and a spunky, energetic personality to boot, I couldn't help but fall in love with her. She used to be a tomboy as well, and…well…as Jiraiya-sensei would say, what a body. _

Naruto couldn't help but smile when he heard of his mother's description. He picked up the photograph that was in the scroll. It was a picture of Yondaime, no Minato, his father, with a bright smile on his face in his Hokage clothing, his hand resting on a beautiful, yet exhausted red head, green eyed young woman. She was dressed in hospital clothing, and was holding a little bundle…and Naruto knew that was him as an infant.

_Her name was Uzumaki Kushina, the sole survivor of the Shinobi Nation of the Village Hidden in the Whirlpool. I'm sorry son, there isn't a family waiting for you. Kami, I wish there was…but you're a son of Konoha, you'll have enough family to deal with._

Naruto grimaced at that. 'You were wrong on that there…dad…'

_In conclusion son…since my life is nearing its end…I want to say that I wish I could have lived to see you grow son. You have probably already made me proud, but I just wish I could see your growth…_

_Your loving father,_

_Namikaze Minato, Yondaime Hokage_

Naruto's hands began shaking as tears started flowing out his eyes. He finally knew where he came from, who his parents were, and it was beyond his wildest dreams. He lifted his hand and wiped his eyes, trying to stop himself from crying.

Jiraiya and Kakashi looked on as Naruto looked up at them. "…thank you…for telling me…but why did you wait so long?"

"You weren't old enough, kid," Jiraiya said, messing up the teen's hair. "But now you are, congratulations."

Naruto smirked. "Well, I'm going to try to get this jutsu down more. You guys don't need to watch anymore, and I bet otouto could use some help."

"Before that, I have to go back and report to Tsunade that you've completed the attack," Jiraiya said as he stepped back from Kakashi and Naruto, and began doing a complex hand seal sequence after biting his thumb. "Sunpou Janpou no Jutsu!"

With that, he slammed both hands into the ground, and a pattern extended around him. A purple light shot out of the ground, and a 'door' opened, revealing a path directly to the Hokage's office. Jiraiya smirked, rubbing his nose as he looked back at his shocked apprentice.

"Quite a technique, isn't it?" Jiraiya asked his young pupil. "When the portal opens again, Kurenai-san will be sent to reinforce you."

Kakashi nodded while Jiraiya walked threw the portal, and as the white-haired Sannin did, it immediately began to close. The perverted toad hermit turned around as the portal closed, and he waved a goodbye, and then the portal between dimensions closed and the light died down.

"You said you were going to try to get your Futon: Rasengan down better, and I'll retrieve Kurenai-san from our world," Kakashi said and in a puff of smoke, he vanished.

Naruto grinned, creating two clones this time. Holding out his hand, he began to form the Rasengan once again, and the clones, remembering what their previous versions did before, began bending air into the Rasengan, making it start to glow pure white. The young Jinchuuriki couldn't help but keep smiling as he began to form the Futon again. He couldn't wait to show Hinata the completed attack.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Eastern Air Temple, near a creek below the Temple**

Near a small stream away from the peaks of the Temple, Guru Pathik prepare the first lesson for Aang to master the Avatar State. Aang had shrugged off his vest and tee-shirt, leaving him only in his yellow shorts. They watched the water flow into the pools, and due to the light it had an algae color tinge.

"In order to master the Avatar State, you must open all the Chakras," Pathik told Aang, looking into one of the pools. "Aang, tell me everything you know about Chakras."

Aang wiped his eyes. "I know what Chakra is…a mixture of spiritual and physical energy…but I don't know what the 'Chakras' are that you're talking about."

"Oh, I see…I guess we'll start with the basics," Pathik said, almost disappointingly, and he picked up a stick, turned around and put it in the water, stirring it. "The water flows threw this creek, much like the energy flows threw your body, as you can see there are several pools where the water swirls around before moving." He said, stirring the water. "These pools are like our Chakras."

"So…Chakras are pools of swirling energy in our bodies?"

"Exactly, if nothing else was around, this creek would flow pure and clear," Pathik replied as he kept looking at the creek. "But life is messy, and things tend to fall into the creek, and then what happens?"

"The creek can't flow?"

"Yes, but if we open the paths between the pools…" Pathik leaned in, using the stick to unclog the pool he was swirling, and water flowed freely.

"…the energy flows!" Aang exclaimed, getting it. Once that happened, all the pools were unclogged by the flow of water.

After that, the 150 year old Guru led Aang into a cave in the Temple. There, on an elevated platform of rock, amidst the mist and stalactites and stalagmites. It was eerie in the cave, and there were insects crawling all over the place. Aang and Pathik sat with their legs crossed under them, facing each other.

"There are seven Chakras that go up the human body, each pool of energy has a purpose, and can be blocked by a certain type of emotional muck," Pathik instructed as he looked at Aang, and then his face turned serious. "Be warned, opening the Chakras is an intense experience, and once you begin this process, you cannot stop until all seven are open. Are you ready?"

Aang looked down for a moment in thought, and then he looked up with resolve. "I'll do whatever it takes."

"First, we will open the Earth Chakra, located in the base of the spine; it deals with survival, and is blocked by fear…" As Aang heard that, he closed his eyes and started to have a vision. It was tinged with red and showed Prince Zuko, dressed as the Blue Spirit attacking with his swords, and then placing them at the young Avatar's neck. Then it was Katara being dragged down into the Earth by the crazy General Han. Then he saw the silhouette of the Fire Lord, and Sozin's Comet, and finally himself in the Avatar State. "What are you most afraid of? Let your fears become clear to you."

Aang couldn't take all the visions, and he opened his eyes. He was surrounded by flames and the Fire Lord towered over him, and then he screamed. He screamed again as the fires continued to rage around him, and he closed is eyes in fear.

"Aang, your vision is not real, you are concerned about your survival, but you must surrender those fears, let the fears flow down the creek," Pathik instructed calmly at the cringing Aang, who started to slowly calm down, his arm lowered as the fears flowed out of him. He eventually crossed his legs again and had a look of calm on his face. "You have opened your Earth Chakra."

Aang wiped the sweat off his forehead and grinned.

The location moved again, this time further down the cave to a platform near the waterfall of the Temple. Ironically, this was below where Naruto was training presently. The water cascaded down the falls behind them as the young Avatar and the elderly Guru sat.

"Next is the…"

"Water Chakra?" Aang guessed, finishing the sentence for Pathik.

"Brilliant! Maybe one day you'll be a Guru too," Pathik exclaimed as he leaned forward, then back. "This chakra deals with pleasure, and is blocked by guilt. Now look at all the guilt that burdens you so. What do you blame yourself for?"

Aang closed his eyes and he began to think back. His first guilt ridden memory appeared in a tinge of orange was him running away from the Southern Air Temple to escape being separated from Monk Gyatso, his father figure, and he leapt out the window with his glider. "I ran away…" the next was himself in the Avatar state, enraged and pulling the earth around with him into a deadly vortex, finally slamming into the ground an leveling all of General Han's base. "I hurt all of those people…"

"Accept the reality that these things happened, but do not let them cloud and poison your energy, if you are to be a positive influence on the world, you need to forgive yourself."

Aang listened to his words and breathed out calmly. The Water Chakra opened, and he let the guilt drain out of his body.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Full Moon Bay, Water Tribe Camp**

At the Water Tribe Camp at Full Moon Bay, the Water Tribe warriors were loading up strange looking mines onto their ships. The men were either building the mines, carrying them, bringing supplies to build them, or were taking them to their ships. At one mine, Hakoda began to explain the purpose of his small army being in the Bay, as well as the purpose of the mines.

"This bay leads directly to Ba Sing Se, we've been using these tangle mines to stop Fire Nation ships from getting threw," Hakoda explained to his son as Bato poured in the explosive for the mines.

"Your father invented tangle mines himself," Bato told Sokka as he finished pouring the explosive mixture into the mine.

"Destructive…buoyant…and…" Sokka started as he smelt something from the mine. "…terrible smelling!"

"Very perceptive," Hakoda said with a smirk as he put the cork on top of the mine. "The mines are filled with skunk-fish and seaweed," he pushed the cork into the opening, securing it, and making some of the liquid press out. "When a ship detonates a mine, the seaweed tangles up the propeller and the foul smell forces the crew to abandon ship." He brought out his whale-tooth machete and scraped the excess off of the sides of the cork. "I call it the 'sink and stink'."

Sokka began laughing at the nickname of the mines, clutching his stomach. "Good one dad!"

"You're definitely your father's son…" Bato mumbled as he finished pouring the explosive into the next mine.

Suddenly, a Water Tribe warrior came running up, and the other tribe warriors ran away from their mines to hear what was happening. "Hakoda, our scouts have spotted four Fire Navy ships!"

"Get these mines loaded up," Hakoda ordered as he placed his machete back onto his belt. "The rest of you men, prepare for battle."

Sokka looked around as the older Water Tribe warriors ran to the tents to begin preparing for battle. "Uh…what should I do dad?"

"Weren't you listening? I said the rest of you men, get ready for battle," Hakoda replied, and his son's face lit up and he stood up.

Joy surged threw Sokka's body, and he went to run off to get ready for battle. He'd finally be able to fight side by side with his father, something he wanted to do for three years. He'd show his father how much he had grown, showing him how strong he had gotten.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Eastern Air Temple, morning**

The mist was settling over the mountain range as night receded in the area. In a crater, Naruto had fallen asleep after testing how powerful his attack was. He didn't even get into his sleeping back, and was snoring loudly, sprawled on the ground. Two people began walking up to the area, noticing the crater.

"Naruto's new attack can make that?" a woman's voice asked.

"Apparently," the voice of Kakashi replied and the two walked closer. He and the woman slid down the crater's slope, and he knelt down next to Naruto. "Oi…Naruto…it's morning."

He shook his student, who groaned in his sleep. "I'm not coming to peek with you…Ero-sennin…"

Kakashi's visible eye drooped and the woman covered her mouth to suppress a giggle. The sun began to raise over the horizon, and the silver haired jounin leaned in, next to his student's ear.

"Naruto…if you don't wake up…Hinata won't give you ramen…" Kakashi said, and Naruto instantly shot up.

"Hinata-chan! Let me have ramen!" Naruto pleaded, still sleepy eyed…then he looked around. "Hey…Hinata-chan's not here…"

"Of course she isn't," Kakashi said with a smirk under his mask. "But it was the only way to wake you up."

Naruto grumbled and sat with his legs crossed for a second, and then he looked around. "Kurenai-sensei?"

The beautiful, long curly black haired, red-eyed woman nodded. "Yes, Naruto, it's been a long time."

Naruto grinned. "Hinata-chan will be so happy to see you! So have you been told of the situation?"

"Yes, Kakashi has filled me in on the war here," Kurenai replied as the blond jinchuuriki stood up and stretched. "I would like to meet this young Avatar, if he isn't training."

"Don't see anything wrong with that," Naruto said as he stretched. "Though we'd have to find him first."

Kurenai nodded and the three of them started to go look for Aang and Guru Pathik.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Eastern Air Temple, middle peak**

On a narrow path around the middle peak of the Air Temple, the young Avatar and elderly Guru sat with their legs crossed under them, facing the rising sun. The morning mist rose from the ground below them, making the sun's glow a little hazy.

"Third, is the Fire Chakra, located in the stomach."

"My Fire Chakra could use something to eat other than onion-banana juice," Aang said as he clutched his stomach, and the elderly Guru chuckled.

"Good one…moving on," Pathik told the young Avatar as he chuckled. "This Chakra deals with willpower, and is blocked by shame. What are you ashamed of?" he asked as Aang remembered, in a yellow-orange tint this time, when he literally played with fire under the training of Jeong Jeong, and he accidentally burned Katara's hands. "What are your biggest disappointments in yourself?"

The muscles around Aang's eyes cringed as he thought back. "I'll never Firebend again…I can't…"

"You will never find balance if you deny this part of your life, you are the Avatar, and therefore, you are a Firebender," Pathik told him as Aang took a deep breath and closed his eyes again, and he cleared the chakra in the exhale. "Hm…that Chakra opened less like a flowing creek and more like a burping bison."

Aang burped loudly, and tasted the air. "Tastes like onion-bananas, but strangely…something else, pickles?"

Pathik shrugged when the young Avatar looked at him for an answer. The two then stood up and stretched, and Aang followed Pathik to the next location to start unlocking the next Chakra.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ba Sing Se, Royal Palace**

On the steps of the Royal Palace, Ty Lee and Mai were on the top steps of the massive stairway that lead to the palace. They were still in their Kiyoshi Island Warrior disguises. From the shadows, Sasuke was using a cloaking Jutsu to hide his presence, his red Sharingan active, on the ceiling and Azula was hiding in the shadows of the palace while two Dai Li Agents, using their Earthbending, climbed on the forward pillars to monitor the two girls' conversation. The perky girl was doing stretches while the grumpy girl was reclining on the steps.

"I'm tired of wearing this girly disguise," Mai said with a sigh, purposely talking out loud. "I don't know how anybody could fight in this."

"Maybe that's why it was so easy to beat the Kiyoshi Warriors and steal their clothes," Ty Lee speculated as she straightened up, and began punching the air, and the Dai Li agents looked up after hearing that.

"How much longer do we have to serve the Earth King?" Mai asked in an exasperated voice. "If I have to clean up one more pile of bear crap I'm going to throw up."

"Princess Azula promised us we could go back to the Fire Nation as soon as we capture the Avatar. We just have to be patient," Ty Lee replied as she bent her back until her hands and feet were on the same ground at the same time, and she was looking at her gothic friend from an upside down position. "Just be patient."

"Shush up!" Mai ordered as she stood up and walked over to her flexible friend. "Do you want the whole palace to hear we're Fire Nation?"

"Sorry…" Ty Lee said as she stood straight up, and the Dai Li climbed up the pillars to inform their master.

When they disappeared, Sasuke dropped from the ceiling, shedding his cloak jutsu, while Azula walked out from the shadows. The two walked towards them.

"Good work, girls, I'm sure the Dai Li will deliver the message," Azula said as she looked at Sasuke. "What should we expect, Sasuke?"

"Their Chakra levels are average to above average at best, so they shouldn't have any problem overwhelming the standard Earthbenders that the city employs as soldiers," Sasuke replied as his eyes changed back to their normal brown.

"Excellent…everything is happening according to plan…" Azula said as a wicked, cunning smirk appeared on her face.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Eastern Air Temple**

In one of the destroyed parts of the Air Temple, on a building that had a stairway as long and massive as the one on the Earth Kingdom Palace, Guru Pathik began the next lesson of the Chakras to Aang. The Temple apparently had been hit with explosives or a heavy rock, since there was a huge opening that covered over half the roof of the Temple.

"The Fourth Chakra is located in the heart, it deals with love, and is blocked by grief," Pathik told Aang, who was glancing around.

The young Avatar saw the statue of one of the female Airbending Monks, who was the former Avatar Yangchen. He frowned when he remembered what he had done, running away instead of staying with his people.

"Lay all your grief out in front of you," Pathik instructed the young Avatar, who put his hand to his chest and closed his eyes. In a haze of green and clouds, Aang visualized Monk Gyatso, followed by other Airbenders springing up out of the green tinted clouds like trees, and it was all done in a triangular pattern. He smiled when he saw all them again, but it was replaced by shock when they exploded back into smoke. "You have indeed suffered a great loss, but love, is a form of energy," Aang looked up to see the deceased Avatars floating in the sky. "And it swirls all around us. The Air Nomads' love for you has not left this world, it is still inside of your heart, and is reborn in the form of new love."

Aang watched as the clouds swirled around to form the face of Katara…the way she found him in the ice, with her winter coat up, framing her face. She gasped in surprise when he awoke.

"Let the pain, flow away," Pathik finished as tears of joy flowed down Aang's face, and he opened the Chakra with a smile, and he wiped away the tears with his hand and forearm. "Very good."

"Can I have some onion-banana juice please?" Aang asked the elderly Guru.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Eastern Air Temple, Shrine to Avatar Yangchen**

At the shrine to the last Airbending Avatar, Guru Pathik began to instruct Aang on opening the fifth chakra. They were sitting in front of the massive statue of the deceased female Avatar, who was sitting with her legs crossed and her eyes closed in thought. The expression, as well as the way she was sitting, made her look like a statue of Buddha. The sunlight shined into the ruins, illuminating the statue.

"The Fifth Chakra Aang is the Sound Chakra, located in the throat," Pathik started, sitting in front of the young Avatar. "This Chakra deals with truth, and is blocked by lies, the ones we tell ourselves."

Aang thought back, and the memories of the lies he told people and himself came back to him, in a haze of blue.

_"Why didn't you tell us you're the Avatar?" Katara asked him as they fled from Zuko's ship at the South Pole._

"Cause I never wanted to be," Aang replied out loud.

"You cannot lie about your own nature; you must accept that you are the Avatar," Pathik told Aang, who took a deep breath. He then saw himself, in a shade of blue, looking over a cliff at the sun, and a look of determination appeared on his face as he looked down. He had cleared the Sound Chakra at that moment. "Very good, Aang, you have opened the Chakra of Truth."

In another part of the temple, near a winding stairway and a opening to the food pantries of the entire complex, Aang and Pathik sat on the wide steps of the stairway, facing the sun. The elderly Guru began to explain the next Chakra as they looked into the blinding sun threw the mist and clouds of the mountain range.

"The sixth pool of energy is the Light Chakra, located in the center of the forehead," Pathik started as the mist started to settle around them on the steps. "It deals with insight, and is blocked by illusion." He told Aang as they glanced at each other. "The greatest illusion of this world is the illusion of separation. Things you think are separate and different are actually one in the same."

"Like the Four Nations," Aang speculated as the map of the world came up in a dark shadow over it.

"Yes, we are all one people, but we live as if divided."

"We are all connected…everything is connected," Aang said, getting it.

"That's right, even the separation of the four elements is an illusion, if you open up your mind, you will see that all the elements are one," Pathik told the young Avatar as, miles away, Toph began testing the walls of her metal box, slamming her hands onto it's walls and floor, sending shockwaves threw it. "Four parts of the same whole, even metal, is just a part of Earth that's been purified and refined."

As he said that, the young Earthbending Master smirked as she found the trace element of Earth in the metal of her mobile prison. She took a deep breath and breathed out, then she stomped the floor hard, and put her hands on the wall.

"Come on…metal…budge!" Toph commanded as she drew her hands back, and slammed them into the metal wall…denting it out, almost breaking it. "Who ho! Toph, you rule!" With that, she slammed her hands back into the dented metal wall.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ba Sing Se, Jasmine Dragon Restaurant in the Upper Ring**

Hinata, Katara, and Sakura were walking to the Palace, still carrying the battle plans with them when they saw the fancy tea shop, the _Jasmine Dragon_. Seeing all the people coming in and out of it, the pink haired kunoichi concluded that it must be popular.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm kind of thirsty," Sakura told her friends, who nodded.

"What do you say, Momo, Hinata, we get a cup of tea before heading back to the King?" Katara asked them.

"That sounds great, Katara-chan," Hinata said with a smile, and the flying lemur chattered in response.

The three of them walked to the tea shop, and the two waitresses greeted them with a bow. "Table for four, please," Katara asked them, as she looked around.

"Uncle! I need two jasmine, one green, and one leachy!" a voice that Katara knew all too well made her turn and see…Zuko and Iroh in the restaurant, working.

"I'm brewing as fast as I can!" Iroh called back cheerily. Hinata smiled at them, since she didn't know who they really were.

"Ohayo, Lee…" Hinata began to call out as Katara ran out of the tea shop. "Katara-chan?"

"What's up with her?" Sakura asked as the two kunoichi turned to run and follow her.

"Katara-chan, stop!" Hinata yelled as they finally caught up to her. Katara panted as the Hyuga put her hand on her friend's shoulder. "What's wrong? Why did you run?"

"I…I know those men…they've been after Aang ever since the South Pole!" Katara told them and Hinata's eyes widened. "They're Prince Zuko and General Iroh of the Fire Nation!"

"B-But…they didn't…are you sure Katara-chan?" Hinata asked and her Waterbending Master gave a firm nod.

"Yes, we have to inform the Earth King and Suki about this," Katara replied, standing up. "Sakura, mind going to get Yamato for this?"

"Yes, I'll meet you at the Palace in a few," Sakura replied, understanding the situation.

With that, the three split up, Hinata going with Katara to inform Suki and the Earth King that two people allied with the Fire Nation were there, in Ba Sing Se. Sakura jumped onto the roofs of the streets to get to the war room faster. They only had a short amount of time to do this.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Eastern Air Temple, top of the Temple's steeple**

On top of the highest part of the Eastern Air Temple, Guru Pathik had taken the young Avatar Aang to meditate on the final chakra. Around them, they were in a cloud which obscured the view of the landscape around them. The training had taken up most of the day, and night had fallen. Naruto, Kurenai, and Kakashi were climbing up the steeple, finally able to locate the young Avatar.

"So this is the last Chakra, right?"

"Yes, once you open this Chakra, you will be able to go in and out of the Avatar State at will, and when you are in the Avatar State, you'll have complete awareness over your actions."

"Lets do this," Aang told him enthusiastically.

"The Thought Chakra is located at the crown of the head, it deals with pure cosmic energy, and is blocked by Earthly Attachment," Pathik instructed the young Avatar. "Meditate on what attaches you to this world."

Aang's eyes were closed and he envisioned Katara waterbending in a shade of violet. Then he saw her with the necklace he made for her, showing it off. Finally, he remembered their…kiss…in the Cave of Two Lovers.

"Now let all of those attachments go, let them flow down the river, forgotten."

"What? Why would I let go of Katara? I…I love her!" Aang told the Guru, who mentally sighed.

"Learn to let her go, or you cannot let the pure cosmic energy flow into you from the universe," Pathik told him calmly.

"Why would I chose cosmic energy over Katara? How could it be a bad thing I feel an attachment to her, three Chakras ago that was a good thing!"

"You _must_ learn to let go," Pathik told him calmly again, this time with a slightly firmer voice.

Aang looked down, unsure of what to do now. Should he let go of Katara? Or shouldn't he? The thought went threw his mind and it pained him to think of it. He really didn't want to do it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ba Sing Se, Palace**

Katara and Hinata sprinted into the main audience chamber of Ba Sing Se's Palace. Momo flew off the Waterbending Master's shoulder, chattering as it flew into the rafters. They panted as a fourth figure came out of the shadows, and a smile appeared on his face. The two girls stood in front of the three 'Kiyoshi Warriors', who were kneeling on the ground.

"Thank goodness you're here, Suki! The Fire Nation has infiltrated the city! I just saw Prince Zuko and his uncle! We have to tell the Earth King right away!" Katara to 'Suki', whose eyes widened momentarily.

"Oh, don't worry, I'll be sure to tell him," the voice of…Princess Azula came from the Kiyoshi Warrior's mouth as she stood up.

Hinata and Katara's eyes widened, and they both took a fighting stance. Still in her Kiyoshi Warrior garb, Ty Lee jumped into the air and squeezed the Waterbending Master's shoulder, hitting a cluster of tenkatsus and pressure points, which knocked her out and temporarily stopped her bending. They Hyuga Heiress leapt out of the way at the last second, her Byakugan flaring up.

"Sasuke, I think you should handle this one," Azula said as Hinata's jaw lowered.

"S-Sasuke…" Hinata trembled as from behind, the last survivor of the Uchiha Clan came into view, Sharingan blazing.

Emotionlessly, the Uchiha drew his chokuto, the metal sliding out of the sheath. Hinata gulped and turned to face Sasuke, drawing the water from Katara's flask onto her arms and hands, and she settled into a Jyuken stance. In a flash, the Uchiha survivor attacked with a horizontal slash.

Moving quickly she stepped and leaned back, letting the blade sail over her head. She threw up her hand, hardening the water around it into ice. Sasuke's Sharingan predicted that and he twisted, lifting his leg into a kick, and he slammed his heel into her cheek before she could put up her Kaiten defense. She crashed onto the ground and rolled before she got back onto her feet.

'He's…strong…' Hinata thought as Sasuke advanced on her.

"You will tell me where Naruto is," Sasuke ordered with a snarl, and the Hyuga's eyes widened. "I know you know where he is."

"H-He's training to beat you! When he gets back he'll beat you Sasuke!" Hinata told him, and she got ready for his next attack.

"If you will not tell me where he is," Sasuke said, and in a flash he was…behind Hinata. "Then I will have to make you."

With that…electricity sparked around Sasuke's body, hitting the Hyuga Heiress with a full blast. She screamed in pain as her entire body was shocked by the electric chakra.

"Chidori Nagashi (Thousand Birds Current)," Sasuke said emotionlessly as Hinata's Byakugan faded and the water on her hands flowed off, and she dropped to the ground into unconsciousness. Azula smirked at his display of power, and she walked over to him.

"Excellent work, Sasuke, your power is indeed incredible," Azula said, tracing her arm over his shoulder as he sheathed his sword again. "My father has…"

Before she could finished, her wrist was grabbed roughly. "Do not finish that sentence. I only live for revenge." Sasuke told her, and she grits her teeth.

"How…how dare you!" Azula roared, and Sasuke let go of her wrist.

The two looked at each other, and the Uchiha's gaze made the Fire Nation Princess…step back. She had never seen a look like that before, or directed at her. Sasuke was unafraid of her, more than that, he was unimpressed by her. He started to walk away.

"Put them into cells, and leave the Hyuga for me," Sasuke ordered Ty Lee and Mai, who nodded slowly.

"Geeze…I thought Azula was scary…" Ty Lee whispered to Mai, who nodded.

Azula shook off her shock. "So…Zuzu's in the city too…I think it's time for a family reunion."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Eastern Air Temple, Temple Steeple**

After a lot of thought, the young Avatar made his decision. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He hoped he wouldn't disappoint the man who knew his old teacher and friend from his past life.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot let go of Katara."

"Aang, to master the Avatar State, you must open all the Chakras," Pathik reiterated to the young Avatar. "Surrender yourself."

"Okay…I'll try…" Aang said reluctantly, still not wanting to do this.

"Now think of your attachments, and let them go," Pathik instructed as Aang envisioned the world, in a shade of violet, and the skies above it moving rapidly with all the stars in the sky. Then he saw Katara, and she began to drift off into space. "And let the pure cosmic energy flow…" Then Aang found himself looking up at a arboreal borealis, and his body seemed to float all the way up into space to it. He landed on a cosmic path, and he began to smile, then he looked up to see it winding up further into space, and he finally saw…himself in the Avatar State, floating above the path. He made his way over to the Avatar State, which began to float down as his arrow began to glow.

The Avatar State's own arrow began to glow, and the final, swirling cosmic chakra swirled in between its hands. He was immersed by the Chakra, closing his eyes as he absorbed it. Suddenly…

"_NO!_" his eyes opened when he heard Katara's voice, and he looked over to see…Katara chained up in prison. "_Let me go!_"

He looked at the Avatar State, then at the imprisoned Katara. Without a second thought, he fled from the cosmic energy, and the Avatar State began to fade away the farther he ran from it. Aang's arrow began to stop glowing as he ran further away. The path began to fade until it finally caught up to him, and he fell back to earth screaming.

"Katara's endanger! I have to go!" Aang told the Guru as he stood up.

"Yo Aang-otouto, we finally found ya…" Naruto started as he saw his young friend standing up. "What's wrong?"

Then Aang began running to the edge of the steeple. "No Aang! By choosing attachment you have locked the Chakra! If you leave now you won't be able to enter the Avatar State at all!"

"Aang, you should listen to him," Kakashi said as he followed Naruto who was running to catch up to the young Avatar, followed by Kurenai.

Aang stood there for a second, then he made his choice. He leapt off the steeple, calling for Appa who growled and flew up. Kakashi turned to Pathik.

"I'm sorry about this, but we'll have to go too," Kakashi said seriously, and the elderly Guru nodded.

"Try to convince him to come back. He has to open the final chakra," Pathik said and Kakashi nodded.

"Aang-otouto wait up!" Naruto called as he leapt onto Appa's back, landing perfectly on his feet. Kurenai and Kakashi leapt as well.

"Aang seems to be a lot like Naruto was back when he was a newly minted genin," Kurenai whispered to the silver haired Jounin, who nodded. They landed on the flying bison's back, and the Genjutsu specialist was amazed that such a large creature without wings could actually fly.

The four flew towards the coast to go pick up Sokka. Aang told them of his vision and what happened, that Katara was in trouble, not only that, but Hinata and Sakura may be as well. They flew over the landscape at an incredible speed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Earth Kingdom Road to the Bei Fong Estate**

Xin Fu and Master Yu were finally starting to think that their reluctant tenant had fallen asleep, so they could have some quiet time. Suddenly, the heard of iron being ripped and torn was heard, and the muscular Earthbender pulled on the reigns of the ostrich-horse to stop it. The two hired Earthbenders climbed to the back of their cart to see the metal box that contained Toph…had been ripped open…apparently from the inside.

"Its another one of her tricks!" Yu yelled as he looked at the hole.

"There's a giant hole in the box! How is that a trick?" Fu retorted and Toph came up behind them.

"It's not!" Toph told them, lifting her hands up to Earthbend, and then she threw them down, encasing both of them in two slabs of rock, making them unable to Earthbend. Then they were knocked into the metal box by a pillar, and finally Toph leapt into the air, landing on the cart…and she Earthbended the metal closed and leapt onto the roof of the box. "I am the greatest Earthbender in the World! Don't you two dunderheads ever forget it!"

She then leapt down, creating a shockwave as she sunk into the ground. Then she bent the Earth underneath her and she began to 'ski' on a wave of rock in the opposite direction, going back to Ba Sing Se.

"I'm going to be stuck in here forever with you, aren't I?" Xin Fu asked dryly with a sigh.

"I have to go to the bathroom!" Yu replied as Fu slammed his head into the metal wall in frustration.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chameleon Bay, Water Tribe Camp**

Sokka knelt down as he placed a new whale tooth sword into a sheath on his belt, and he grabbed his brand new club. He stood up as his father walked over with a grin on his face. The young Water Tribe Warrior turned to greet his father with his own smile.

"Ready to go knock some Fire Nation heads?" Hakoda asked his son.

"You don't know how much this means to me dad, I'll make you proud," Sokka replied as he stood up. "And I'll finally prove to you what a great warrior I am!"

"Sokka, you don't have to prove anything to me," Hakoda said as he placed his hand on his son's shoulder. "I'm already proud of you, and I've always known you're a great warrior."

"Really?"

"Why do you think I trusted you to look after our Tribe when I left?" Hakoda replied as his son smile, knowing that he had his father's praise all along. Then the two began to walk to a ship when a familiar growling was heard.

Before he could even step on board, Sokka turned around to see Appa land with Naruto, Kakashi, Aang, and an unknown, yet beautiful woman with red eyes on him. The look on the young Avatar's face said it all.

"This can't be good news," Sokka said as he looked at his father. "I have to go."

"I understand. Good luck son," Hakoda said as his eldest son leapt onto the Flying Bisons back and flew off.

As they flew away from the Southern Water Tribe Fleet, Sokka crawled on Appa's back to see the ships sail off. He had wanted to go so much, but he knew somehow this was more important.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ba Sing Se Prison**

Two Dai Li Agents had 'captured' the Fire Nation Princess Azula in her quarters without a struggle, and were bringing her to their imprisoned leader. She hadn't taken off her Kiyoshi Warrior garb, so she was trying to present herself as a warrior of that island. Her hands were handcuffed by rock behind her back, and they opened the door of Long Feng's cell.

"What is the meaning of this? You will not treat a Kiyoshi Warrior this way!" Azula told Long Feng as she faked struggling in the Dai Li's grip.

"But you're not a Kiyoshi Warrior, are you?" Long Feng asked as he stood up. "Princess Azula of the Fire Nation?"

"What do you want?" Azula asked feigning fear in her voice.

"I want to make a deal. It's time I regained control of Ba Sing Se, and you have something I need," Long Feng replied calmly, looking at her.

"Oh?"

"The Earth King's trust."

"Why should I help you?"

"Because I can get you the Avatar," Long Feng replied as he stepped forward.

"I'm listening…" Azula said, playing into the Dai Li Leader's deal.

Long Feng smiled, and the dark alliance between the two were formed. They would be able to conquer Ba Sing Se and depose of the Earth King. It would be a proud day for the Fire Nation when everything clicked into place…

_To be continued…_


	16. Crossroads of Destiny

Chapter 16: Crossroads of Destiny

**Earth Kingdom, location near Ba Sing Se**

Appa gave a low groaning roar as he flew over the landscape as an ostrich horse drank from a river. It looked up as the 10 ton bison, with his passengers, flew towards Ba Sing Se. Aang, Naruto, and Sokka were sitting on Appa's head, while Kakashi and Kurenai were on the back of the six legged bison.

"So what kind of trouble is Katara in?" Sokka asked as he started to plan a strategy.

"I don't know, in my vision I just knew she needed help," Aang replied as he looked down.

"That really doesn't give us a lot to go on…" Naruto said with a sigh. "How about the other girls, Hinata-chan and Sakura-chan, and Yamato?"

"I don't know…" Aang replied and Naruto nodded.

"It'd be really nice if your Avatar powers could be more specific from time to time," Sokka complained as he crossed his arms and looked at the ground, and he saw a rising plume of dust moving at high speed on the ground. "What is that?"

Kakashi leaned forward as Appa descended to catch up to the dust cloud. Kurenai let out a small gasp as they came closer to the cloud to see a young girl…looking like she was skiing on a bulge of dirt. She looked to see that the others on the flying bison's back recognized the young girl.

"Need a ride?" Sokka and Naruto asked at the same time, and the girl lost her cohesion with the Earth and her bulge exploded. "Ow…"

Appa landed where the girl had lost control, and she shook her head fiercely to get the rocks out of her hair. "Hey, what was that for?"

"Calm down, Toph, we have to get back to Ba Sing Se ASAP," Kakashi said and Toph nodded as she got up.

"Yeah…yeah…oh, thanks for the help busting me out of that metal box…" Toph said sarcastically as she got onto the back of the giant bison.

"Oh, this is Yuhi Kurenai, Hinata's teacher," Kakashi said, as the older woman leaned forward, and offered her hand.

"Nice to meet you Toph," Kurenai said as Naruto helped the Earthbending Master shook the Genjutsu Mistress's hand.

"Nice to meet you…now what is the problem?" Toph asked, turning her head to address Aang, Naruto, or Sokka…instead she looked directly at Appa's tail. "Well…?"

"…Katara's in trouble, that means the others in Ba Sing Se might be in trouble too," Aang replied, and his blind friend gulped and turned to face him. "Yip, yip!"

Appa growled as he took off from the ground and started to fly towards Ba Sing Se. Aang explained his vision to Toph, who nodded and crawled onto Appa's head. She wrapped her arms around Sokka's arm to keep herself from falling off. The city began to come closer into view…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Beneath Ba Sing Se**

In a massive chamber, adorned with statues of Badger-moles in an eerie green glow, all the Dai Li of the city were assembled for a meeting with their 'temporary' new leader…Princess Azula. At her left was Ty Lee, and at her right was Mai, both still disguised as Kiyoshi Warriors. Sasuke was absent, interrogating his prisoner. The Fire Princess's garb had changed; she was wearing a Dai Li uniform, with a yellow under tee shirt, a dark green vest that broke to the light green, and the circle symbol that was the symbol of the Dai Li on her chest, and finally there was a green Earth Nation hairpin in her hair. Her arms were folded behind her as she addressed her small army.

"The Earth King and the Council of Five do not trust the Dai Li, they imprisoned your leader, Long Feng, soon they will turn on all of you," Azula stated as she addressed the agents in the room. "…and eliminate you. Seizing power today is a matter of life and death." She started walking forward down the small staircase she was on as one agent looked down in hesitation. "This coup has to be decisive. The Earth King and the Five Generals must be taken out simultaneously. Long Feng has placed you under my command while we overthrow the government. Any hesitation, any weakness at all…I will snuff it out."

She said after walking down the line of agents, stopping directly in front of an agent who had a scar on his right cheek. He looked doubtful, nervous. He wasn't sure what to do, but he couldn't help but think this was wrong.

"That is all," Azula finished as she walked back in front of the army of Dai Li, who began to file out.

Azula walked back up onto the platform she stood on initially, and Ty Lee began pouring her some tea. "Nice speech, Azula! It was pretty and poetic but also scary in a good way."

She handed the cup to the Fire Princess as Mai let out a laugh. "Yeah, I thought you were going to make that one guy piss his pants."

"There is still a few loose ends, the Avatar, that…demon child, and my brother," Azula stated as her eyes darted back and forth. At the mention of Zuko, Mai's eyes went to the ground.

**I**n the dungeons of the Palace, Hinata let out a scream of pain as she was put threw a torture genjutsu that Sasuke was using. She thrashed, making the chains clatter and clang, and closed her eyes, trying to summon the chakra to activate her Byakugan to break the illusion. From the shadows, Sasuke looked at his victim thrashing and attempting to break his jutsu. He shut the technique off as his Sharingan faded out of his eyes.

"You will tell me where Naruto went," Sasuke said firmly, walking over and grabbing the Hyuga's throat. "You will tell me everything you know."

"A-As N-Naruto-kun'd…say…bite me…" Hinata said weakly, before blacking out. The Uchiha frowned, his mind searching for the reason why the Hyuga was defending his rival and former best friend so ardently.

He walked away from her just as the prison door opened. Looking up, he saw three Dai Li agents. "What the hell do you want?"

"Lady Azula has ordered your captive to be sent to a more secure location," one of the Dai Li informed him. "You will be able to continue you're…"

"Just take her, I'm done," Sasuke replied as he walked to the door. "And tell your leader I'll be patrolling the grounds."

"Y-Yes...master Sasuke," one of the Dai Li said, walking over to the unconscious Hinata, and unlocking her chains.

The Uchiha left the prison as the three Agents picked up the unconscious Hinata. The girl groaned weakly as she was put in rock cuffs, and she mumbled 'Naruto-kun' before passing out of unconsciousness completely.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Palace of Ba Sing Se**

Out of a carriage that was brought from the _Jasmine Dragon_, Prince Zuko and former General Iroh disembarked. They were dressed in fine Earth Kingdom clothing; dark orange and then a light orange, and finally a dark orange pattern belted robe was what the exiled prince wore, it almost looked like a kimono. The former General wore a white robe underneath a green and yellow green vest that extended down below his waist, with a belt keeping it up, and finally a green with a yellow green pattern vest was over that, extending down to his knees. As the two stepped away from the carriage, it pulled away and Iroh carried the ingredients for his famous tea in a fancy white box with a gold trim.

"Many times I imagined myself here, at the threshold of the palace, but I always thought I'd be here as a conquer," Iroh said as the two walked to the entrance. "But now we're the King's personal guests, here to serve him tea. Destiny is a funny thing."

"It sure is, Uncle," Zuko said with a smile. Ever since his 'false awakening', he had been cheerful, finally at peace, yet a nagging at the back of his mind made it seem…unreal, and then they reached the doorway.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Outer Wall of Ba Sing Se**

Appa let out another one of his guttural growls as the group reached the limits of the massive city of Ba Sing Se. Kurenai, despite herself, couldn't help but gape in awe at the size of the city. Naruto grinned, commenting that they had the same reaction when the first saw the city.

"So how did it go with the Guru?" Toph asked Aang. "Did you master the Avatar State?"

"Uh…" Aang's eyes shifted as he remembered Pathik's words "_If you leave now, you'll never be able to enter the Avatar State at all!_" and he remembered that that Naruto, Kakashi, and Kurenai saw that, and he gulped silently.

"Aang, are you okay?" Sokka asked.

"I'm great, it went great with the guru, I completely mastered the Avatar State," Aang said quickly, trying to sound convincing. "Yeah…"

"Well…what about you Naruto?" Sokka asked, looking at his blond friend. "Did you complete your attack with that…Jiraiya guy?"

Naruto grinned proudly. "Yep. Plus…I learned something…"

He dug into his pack and brought out a photograph. In it, was a man who looked like an elder Naruto, grinning proudly next to a beautiful woman with long red hair and green eyes, in a hospital gown…holding an infant with blond hair.

"That's me, that's my mom and dad; I finally know who they are!" Naruto grinned showing his friends. "My dad was Yondaime, the Fourth, Hokage!"

"Wow! That's awesome Naruto," Sokka said, looking at the picture, looking at the man and woman in it. Aang saw the picture of Yondaime, and he looked at Naruto again. "I have to say he really looks like you."

Naruto grinned, and turned to Aang. "So anyway to know how to know how the others are doing?"

"Well…there might be…one way," Aang replied, thinking back to what he learned in the Foggy Swamp. "Hand me something that belongs to either Sakura or Hinata."

The blond jinchuuriki pursed his lips as he searched his pockets and…wait… "Oh, yeah, Hinata-chan gave me these…" he dug out a bracelet with shells on it. "I…bought it for her during our first 'date'…and she gave it to me while we were recovering from Lake Laogai."

The young Avatar nodded with a smile, taking the bracelet into his hand. Closing his eyes, he reached out threw the spirit world, trying to find Hinata. 'Where is she…?'

Suddenly, an invisible line of chakra pointed directly at the palace of Ba Sing Se…and under it. Aang's brow furrowed as he probed deeper and deeper…to see Hinata, unconscious, in a prison room, then she was being taken away... He also saw…a man with _red_ eyes…like Kakashi's Sharingan, observing her.

"Hinata's in trouble," Aang said, his eyes snapping open. "But I can't find out exactly where she is."

Naruto gritted his teeth. 'Damn…' he looked at his young friend. "What else did you see?"

"…a man…no a teenager…with eyes that looked like Kakashi's," Aang replied, and a collective gasp came from the jinchuuriki, Kakashi, and Kurenai. "What?"

"Uchiha Sasuke is here…and Hinata-chan fought him?" Kurenai asked out loud, blinking. "How did he get here? And what's Hinata-chan's condition?"

"I don't know the first one…but…Hinata's just unconscious. I didn't see anything on her that's really damaging," Aang replied, his eyes searching back and forth. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, you just gave us information we needed," Naruto said, looking at the city. 'Sasuke…you're here…damn it…and you hurt Hinata-chan…'

He willed his anger down, trying to remember the promise he made to Sakura. It was maddening now, however, since the teme had injured the woman he loved. His normally gentle, calm blue eyes took on a sharp, focused look as narrow, cat like slits appeared in his sky blue pupil. Sasuke was going to pay for this…and his betrayal…and for making Sakura cry three years ago.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Upper Ring of Ba Sing Se, Earth Kingdom Palace**

In the tea room of the Earth King's palace, Iroh gently poured some of his famous tea into one of the golden cups at the corners of the table where he and Zuko knelt. The two were looking around, waiting for the Earth King to arrive. For some reason, the Fire Prince felt uneasy, especially since the King hadn't arrived yet.

"What's taking so long?" Zuko asked as he knelt next to his uncle.

"Maybe the Earth King overslept?" Iroh offered, looking at his nephew as several footsteps were heard.

A few seconds later, several Dai Li agents walked in, their hands folded behind them. "…something's not right…"

All the agents surrounded the two Fire Nation refugees, and two more people walked in. One was a young woman with striking yellow eyes wearing a female version of the Dai Li uniform, and the other was a young man with a white, opened shirt, black pants, a purple belt like thing, and a sword on his back.

"It's tea time…"

"Azula!" Zuko roared as he stood up.

"Have you met the Dai Li? They're Earthbenders, but they have a killer instinct that is so Firebender, I just love it," Azula asked calmly as she glanced at her companion. "And according to Sasuke, here, they are even better than the standard Earthbender in the army…"

Sasuke merely nodded as Iroh stood up calmly, taking his tea into his hands. "Did I ever tell you how I got the name, the _Dragon of the West_?"

"I'm not interested in a lengthy anecdote, uncle," Azula said in disinterest as she looked at her hand.

"Its more of a demonstration really," Iroh told her offhandedly, and he sipped his tea. Sasuke felt an upsurge of chakra coming from the former general's chest, and he activated his Sharingan.

Zuko smirked, and ducked behind his uncle as the old man prepared. He spread his legs out, held up his arms in a guard stance…then he breathed a blinding ball of fire all around the room, making the Dai Li members duck or dodge to avoid the hot flames. Sasuke copied the technique with his Sharingan, and smirked when Iroh used it to destroy the canvas wall of the room.

The two Fire Nation refugees began running out of the room, and two Dai Li members, with Sasuke, filed out to attack them. The Dai Li shot their hands out, making the rock gloves on their hands fly off like bullets, which slammed into the wall where Zuko and Iroh once were. The two ran down the hall as Sasuke went threw the seals very quickly.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Fire Style: Grand Fireball Technique)!" Sasuke called out as he took chase. Bringing his hand to his face, he blew out a massive fireball from his mouth at the pair of Fire Nation fugitives.

"Uncle, duck!" Zuko yelled, pulling Iroh down to avoid the massive fireball which slammed into the nearby wall. The two scrambled back to their feet and kept running.

Finally, they got to a wall, and Iroh, while running charged up his fingers and shot a moderately sized bolt of lightning at the wall, blowing it out. The former general leapt out immediately after doing that, landing on a soft rock statue which cushioned his fall. Iroh chuckled as he looked up to see Zuko pausing.

"Come on! You'll be fine!"

"No, its time I faced Azula," Zuko told his uncle as he turned around and walked back to the enemy. Iroh slapped himself on the forehead when that happened, then he took off running.

"You're so dramatic," Azula told her brother, standing next to Sasuke and her Dai Li agents. "Do you want to challenge me to an Agni Kai?"

"Yes! I challenge you," Zuko replied with a snarl.

"No thanks," Azula said nonchalantly, shrugging like it was no big deal. Her brother however snarled.

He formed a massive ball of flame in front of him, and pushed it towards Azula, Sasuke, and her Dai Li agents. The fireball was as massive as the Goukakyuu, and the Dai Li had to react quickly to block it. They ran ahead, thrusting their hands up, dislodging a huge section of floor out of the ground to block the fire blast. They retorted by firing their rock gloves at Zuko, pinning his feet to the ground, and a third shot out and pinned his hand to the ground. The Fire Prince growled and tried to get lose. Azula couldn't help but smile at her brother's predicament, and then she turned to walk away as

Sasuke looked at Zuko with his normal eyes, and the Dai Li finished the Fire Prince off with two more gloves of rock.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Konoha, Fire Country**

A loud crash was heard from the Hokage's office, and Shizune ran in to see Tsunade, enraged, leaning over the splinters that were once her desk. The elder apprentice to the Sannin sighed, noticing that Tsunade didn't like the report of the recent battle. Shizune bent down to start picking up the papers that were now scattered around the office.

"Damn that Ryusen, I warned him not to attack that Fire Nation position without Shinobi aid!" Tsunade roared as she grabbed the second sheet. "2,280 Samurai lost, all were killed in the battle, and there are only 120 survivors…that battle was a debacle!"

She read the report of Commander Hiroue, of the Tabakana province of the Land of Fire. Pursing her lips, she could see how the battle could have been won if Ryusen had called for reinforcements and shinobi aid. The start of the battle was chronicled by Hiroue's report…

_**Northern Fire Country, three days previously**_

_In the main camp of General Ryusen's force, the general knelt with his officers in planning the attack on the Fire Nation camp. In the middle of the tent was the map of the area, showing where the Fire Nation force was going to come. From initial scouting reports, there were 1,400 Fire Nation soldiers making their way into the valley towards several Land of Fire towns. They either needed to be held back, or stopped. _

_Ryusen's force was dispatched to prevent the Fire Nation advance. However, he…proved to be somewhat difficult to talk to._

_"I do not care, Tsunade-sama, I cannot hold off waiting for your…teams to arrive! We need to attack to catch these Fire Nation wannabes off guard!"_

_On the other end of the radio, Tsunade growled in frustration. "Ryusen-san…if you go in without proper intelligence, you don't know what they have in advance!"_

_"We have more than enough troops to wipe out their position…"_

_Another grunt of frustration was heard. "Ryusen, you are neglecting the intelligence about these firebenders! You're going to lead your troops into a…bzz…you…bzz…me!"_

_"Oh, what was that, Tsunade-sama? You're breaking up…" Ryusen said as he purposely adjusted the channel to create static. "Well, Tsunade-sama, I'm going to break off from you now…"_

_With that, he shut off the radio with a small laugh. Hiroue, the General's second in command pursed his lips. "Ryusen-sama, shouldn't you wait for Shinobi…"_

_"We don't need shinobi aid, Hiroue, and you will do well to remember that. We will defeat these Fire Nation upstarts, and I shall gain favor with the Daimyo," Ryusen cut him off, picking up his helmet. "Organize the men."_

_"Yes…Ryusen-sama…" Hiroue said reluctantly, putting on his helmet and exiting the tent._

_On the outskirts of the camp, two Fire Nation scouts sent messenger hawks back to their base, to tell the commander to prepare for battle. They watched as the samurai organized their army to six companies of four hundred men each. They watch as General Ryusen rides out with a company of 50 horsemen._

_At the Fire Nation camp, the smaller army began to prepare for the Samurai onslaught. Hiding their Firebenders, 500 in all, divided into companies of 250 in the woods, the main bulk of the Infantry made a buffer. They would surround the Land of Fire's samurai force in a pincer movement, whittling down their numbers to almost nothing. Then the tanks, numbering 120 units, would come in and finish the samurai off._

_The Samurai Army marched towards the Fire Nation Army, with the confident General Ryusen leading them. The sound of swords being drawn were heard from the samurai position, as well as the twinge of arrows being loaded onto the longbows that the samurai archers were carrying, and the sound of the Fire Nation troops drawing their weapons was heard. The standard Fire Nation infantry was armed with polearms called guandao for their standard weapon, and for their secondary were swords called a dao._

_Ryusen raised his sword up high as the archers leveled their weapons. "Wait for it…fire!"_

_He dropped his sword in a vertical slash as a command, and the archers let loose with a volley of arrows. They arrows slammed into the front of the Fire Nation line, and the soldiers grunted as their armor was penetrated by the arrows. Several men fell over dead, and were replaced by the line behind. The archers launched another volley, decimating the second line._

_The cries of pain and the smell of blood quickly filled the valley, and Ryusen looked on confidently. "Now…men…charge! Push them out of our country!"_

_The samurai yelled a war cry, charging at the reforming Fire Nation line. The first company slammed into the reforming Fire Nation line, and began hacking away. Samurai met Fire Nation soldier, and the result was bloody. Limbs were chopped off; soldiers and samurai alike were stabbed, skewered, or impaled. In response to the charge, the Fire Nation soldiers thrust their guandao's into the nearest samurai. Blood squirted out as the samurai were killed, being tossed off the axe-spears._

_"Keep pushing them back!" Ryusen ordered as he made his cavalry charge to support the infantry._

_The superior numbers amassed at the Fire Nation line made them start giving way, being pushed back and losing ground. Ryusen smirked as he hacked off a Fire Nation soldier's arm, then he beheaded him, letting the blood soak his armor. The samurai had cut a bloody swath threw nearly a third of the Fire Nation's center, and they were prepared to go even further…_

_Then a massive fireball slammed into the Fire Country Samurai's flank. Ryusen's head snapped to see what looked like Fire Nation reinforcements. Several of the Fire Nation soldiers threw out punches, which launched torrents of explosive flame into the right flank of the Samurai position._

_"Stay firm men!" Ryusen ordered as he tried to calm his horse as it neighed and lifted its legs up. "Calm…"_

_Suddenly, several more blasts of flame exploded into the left flank of the Samurai Army. Cries of pain were heard when the blasts of fire exploded. In the confusion, the back line of the Fire Nation army took out several glass vials with a purple liquid and a lit the wick sticking out of the cork. They tossed the vials into the Samurai front, obliterating several of them with a few blasts._

_The color drained from Ryusen's face when he realized how much he was caught. He tried to rally his men, ordering another archery barrage. The archers managed to hit several firebenders and troops, but it still wasn't enough to change the tide now. He growled, charging forward on his horse, slashing at the Fire Nation troops under him, liberating them of their heads or arms. _

_One guandao was thrust into his horse, making it neigh in pain and he was thrown off. Rolling, he brought out his wakizashi, and began to fight his way towards the grenadiers. He blocked the axe-staffs; stabbed and slashed his way threw the now never-ending numbers of Fire Nation soldiers. A blast of fire slammed into his side, and he rolled out of the way, panting and spitting out blood. The color drained out of his face again when one of the vials landed at his feet, and exploded! _

_"Ryusen-sama!" Hiroue and several Samurai called out as their leader was blown up from the waist down. He could tell that the General was dead, and he turned to the survivors. "Everyone fall back before they box us in!"_

_And so, the retreat began. Several samurai were cut down, burned to death, or blown up in the retreat. The smell of death was rank in the air. Hiroue ordered the archers to cover the retreat, providing much needed covering fire. _

_Eventually, during the retreat, the survivors met up with the teams sent to support them. Sai, Kiba with Akamaru, and Shino formed Team One, while Team 10 had come as backup for them. Choji of team ten increased his size and began using his staff to bat the Fire Nation pursuers away. Eventually, the Fire Nation retreated before the Ninja could really cut loose._

_The surviving Samurai were escorted back to Konoha; the entire army was almost gone. From 2,400 soldiers, there were only 120 left. When they arrived at the village, the hospital was on full standby to receive the injured…_

Tsunade growled in anger again. "That moron, Ryusen! If he hadn't been so arrogant, that battle could have been won!"

"I know…Tsunade-sama," Shizune said as the Hokage sat down in the chair with a plop. "The survivors are healing now. Most are practically begging to be sent back out onto the front."

"Tell them they are staying here until they are fit for combat," Tsunade said with a sigh. "Get me on the line with the Daimyo. The only way to win this war is if military command is passed from the capital to Konoha."

"Hai, Hokage-sama!" Shizune yelled, as she ran off to find the nearest phone for the leader of the village.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Earth Kingdom, Ba Sing Se, Palace**

Appa let out his trademark guttural roar as Aang pushed on his reins to start the descent to the ground. They landed, and the Earth King's soldiers came and took the flying bison to a stable to be fed and watered. The group walked into the throne room, and Kurenai couldn't help but marvel at the size of the building, and of the city.

They entered the Earth King's throne room, and Aang explained his visions, both of which were Hinata and Katara in danger. "Katara and Hinata are fine, you have nothing to worry about," the Earth King told them.

"But…in my visions...I felt so sure they were both in danger," Aang said stepping forward.

"Well they met with the Council of Generals to plan the invasion, and since then, they've been off with your friends, the Kiyoshi Warriors," the Earth King told him after rubbing his chin.

"See Aang, they're with Suki, they're probably back at our apartment right now talking about makeup or something," Sokka said with a smile, starting to think nothing was wrong.

"…okay…maybe you're right," Aang said as Kakashi stepped forward, since he wasn't convinced.

"Do you know where Sakura-chan and Tenzou are? Probably they can tell us more," Kakashi asked as he stepped forward.

"Sakura said something about two Firebenders already being in the city, but nothing was found, she went back to your apartment with Yamato," The Earth King replied. "Trust me, if there was any danger at all, Bosco's animal instincts would sense it."

Bosco lifted his head up and gave a low, questioning growl, as if he didn't know what his master was talking about. A sweat drop appeared behind Naruto, Kakashi, and Kurenai's heads, noticing the bear might not be a good danger detector…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ba Sing Se Crystal Catacombs**

Katara walked threw the brightly light catacombs of the city above. She was looking for Hinata, since she had a feeling she was tossed in there too. Once she found her friend, they'd both be able to escape together. She then looked to see Hinata, propped up with her eyes closed under a rock pillar.

"Hinata!" Katara yelled as she ran over to her friend, and she shook her gently. "Wake up!"

She could tell Hinata was breathing, but she wouldn't wake up. She popped the cork on her flask, and she bent the water out onto her hands, and she put them on the Hyuuga's body to see what was wrong with her.

'That's strange…I'm not seeing any physical damage…she's already healed from what knocked her out initially…' Katara thought, withdrawing her hands.

"She is suffering from the effects of my genjutsu, girl, I had just finished putting her threw another interrogation," a male voice said from behind Katara, and she spun around, ready to fight with the limited water she had. Her jaw lowered slightly when she saw the young man's…piercing red eyes with strange marks on them. "She will be conscious again in twenty minutes."

"Y-You…were with Azula up there…" Katara started, trying to shake off her fear of being looked at by _those_ eyes. "Who are you…why do you have…the Sharingan like Kakashi?"

The man's brow furrowed. "I am Uchiha Sasuke, and you don't need to know more."

With that, Sasuke started to leave. Katara growled, and she formed the water in her hand into icicles, and tossed them at the Uchiha. Sasuke seemed to let himself be hit in the back by three of the icicles, and the Waterbender grinned…until his body started change into a giant mass of green, and…dissolved into thousands of snakes. Katara felt bile welling up in her stomach after seeing that, and the snakes slithered away, then they puffed into smoke.

'That's…the creepiest thing I ever saw…' Katara thought as she looked up to the rock opening of the prison, seeing two Dai Li agents.

"You got company," The Dai Li agent told her roughly…pushing…Prince Zuko in.

The Fire Prince grunted as he tumbled down the hole, and Katara gasped. "Zuko!"

Zuko managed to get onto his knees, and he looked up at the now angry Waterbender. He glanced over at Hinata's unconscious form, and a spark of recognition hit him, he knew that girl, and the friend she was with…. The Dai Li agents slowly moved the opening, leaving the three alone.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Upper Ring of Ba Sing Se, Avatar Residence**

Appa landed with a bump on the tiles of the road, and the group disembarked off the flying bison's back and head. They ran into the house, hoping to find all three girls and Yamato there. When they got in, Momo flew onto Aang's shoulder, and Naruto looked up to see Sakura running into the room.

"Momo!"

"Katara-chan, Hinata-chan…" Sakura started, looking at the group. "What are you doing back here already?"

"…Aang…he told us Katara-chan was in trouble…and we found out Hinata-chan was too…" Naruto said, squeezing his fists.

Sakura looked at him, then Aang. "I knew Katara and Hinata were in trouble!" Aang said.

"The last time I saw them was before we got to a tea house…then we split up," Sakura told them, and Kakashi's sleepy eye looked at his former student.

"Where's Tenzou?" Kakashi asked Sakura.

"He told me he was going to watch the Dai Li, in case they try anything," Sakura replied as Toph felt two things at the door.

"Wait, someone's at the door," Toph interjected, pointing at the door of the house and walking over as it knocked. "Actually, I know who it is. It's an old friend of mine," she opened the door, revealing…general Iroh, his hands in his sleeves. "Good to see you again!"

"Mushi? Damn, it's been a while," Naruto said, remembering the old man's alias.

He smiled at the two, and then his expression turned grave. "I need your help."

Toph waved with a grin on her face next to Naruto, but Sokka and Aang screamed in surprise as they held up their hands.

"You guys know each other?" Aang asked accusingly at his blond friend and blind earthbending teacher.

"I met him in the woods once and knocked him down, and then he gave me tea and some very good advice," Toph explained casually as Iroh bent down.

"And Hinata-chan and I met him when we went out for the day two weeks ago, he gave us some really good tea," Naruto said with a grin.

"May I come in?" Iroh asked as the blind Earthbender nodded, and he walked into the room.

Kakashi looked at him. "Ah, you're the same old man I met in the marketplace nearly two weeks ago…"

The veteran smirked, took a deep breath and began. "Princess Azula is here in Ba Sing Se."

"She has captured Katara!" Aang snapped.

"And Hinata-chan too…" Naruto said a little more calmly than his friend.

"And my nephew as well," Iroh finished and the young Avatar looked at him.

"Then we'll work together rescue Hinata, Katara, and Zuko," Aang surmised, and Naruto nodded, but Sokka started walking towards them with his hands up.

"Whoa there, you lost me at 'Zuko'," Sokka said as he walked forward to the old General.

"I know how you must feel about my nephew, but believe me when I tell you there is good inside him," Iroh told the young Water Tribe warrior, grasping him on the shoulder.

"Good inside him isn't enough!" Sokka retorted, pulling the old general's hands off his shoulders. "Why don't you come back when it's outside him too, okay?"

"Katara-chan and Hinata-chan are in danger, Sokka, all of Ba Sing Se is in danger, we have to work together with this guy, it's our best chance," Naruto interjected, and Sokka sighed in resignation.

"I brought someone along who might be able to help us," Iroh told them with a smirk, and he walked out of the house to a captured Dai Li Agent.

Toph threw her hands out and stomped once, making pillars of rock jut out of the ground and pin the agent in standing position. He gave a small yelp as the group walked over to him to start asking him questions.

Iroh took off the cloth that was being used to stop his cries for help, and he immediately caved. "Azula and Long Feng are plotting a coup; they're going to overthrow the Earth King!"

"My sister, where is she?" Sokka asked angrily, pointing his sword at the Agent. "Where are they keeping Katara?"

"And Hinata-chan too…" Naruto added, his eyes narrowing and his pupils turned red and his whisker marks widened.

"In the crystal catacombs of Ba Sing Se, deep beneath the palace," the agent replied immediately, and the group ran off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Earth Kingdom Palace, Long Feng's Cell**

A single Dai Li lieutenant reported to his leader in the prison complex of Ba Sing Se. Long Feng sat with his legs crossed in his cell, meditating. The Agent took a few quick looks around; to be sure no one was listening in.

"The movements of all the generals in the Earth Kingdom have been plotted out step by step."

"Good…and the Fire Nation Princess is cooperating?"

"Oh yes, more than cooperating, she's really taken charge," the Agent replied, looking into the cell. "She's terrifying and inspirational at the same time, it's…hard to explain."

With that, the Agent began to walk off, leaving his leader to contemplate the effect that Azula was having on his men. He began to think of a plan to double cross her. Little did he know, his support was starting to dwindle in the ranks of his agency.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Crystal Catacombs**

Zuko looked down at the ground as Katara loomed over him, barely able to control her anger. He glanced up to see the unconscious Hinata, remembering her and Naruto from the tea shop. He briefly thought how she had gotten mixed up with this.

"Why did they throw you in here?" Katara asked, breaking the silence as she stomped about. "Oh, wait, let me guess, it's a trap. So when Aang and Naruto show up to help us, you can finally have Aang in your little Fire Nation clutches!"

Zuko glanced back, thinking a retort, but Naruto's name seemed to make him pause. Instead of talking, he just turned back and looked at the same spot he was before.

"You're a terrible person you know that?" Katara snapped, looking at him with venom in her eyes. "Always following us, hunting the Avatar, trying to capture the world's last hope for peace? But what do you care? You're the Fire Lord's son, spreading war and violence and hatred is in your blood."

"…you don't know what you're talking about," Zuko retorted calmly, glancing back at her with his scarred eye.

"I don't? How dare you, you have no idea what this war has put me through, me personally!" Katara yelled, pacing in a circle before sitting on the ground and pulling her legs up, and she began crying as she put her hand on her choker. "The Fire Nation too my mother away from me!"

Zuko looked at her, and for the first time…actually found some common ground. "I'm sorry…." He started as she wept, and he turned around slightly. "That's something we have in common." Katara looked up in surprise at that, and she wiped her eyes from the tears on her face.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Palace, right above the Catacombs**

Toph had knelt down on the stone pathway in front of the massive staircase of the palace. The others were getting ready, Naruto was checking his kunai and shuriken reserves, Aang was talking with Iroh, Kurenai and Kakashi were getting the radio network set up, Sakura was pulling her gloves on, and Sokka had taken out his whale-tooth sword. Appa was just standing there with Momo on his horn.

"Well what do you know, there is an ancient city down there," Toph told everyone, a bit surprised that the Dai Li agent was telling the truth. Sakura walked over to help make the path. "It's deep."

"Not too deep for us," Sakura grinned at her Earthbending teacher. The two young women stepped back, throwing their hands out, and the stones rippled and moved until there was a cratered hole in the Earth.

"We should split up," Sokka said, after taking his hand off his chin. "Naruto, Aang, you go with Iroh to look for Katara, Hinata, and the angry jerk, no offense."

"None taken," Iroh said with a smile.

"And I'll go with Toph and Sakura to warn the Earth King of Azula's coup…" Sokka started.

"And we'll scour the city with Yamato-san, when we find him, and try to save the Generals from the Dai Li," Kurenai suggested, and Kakashi and the young Water Tribe warrior nodded.

A little while later, Naruto, Aang, and Iroh were walking down the tunnel that Sakura and Toph had started. The former General had used his firebending to create a small, candle-size ball of flame in his hand to light their way. When they got to the wall of Earth that was still between them, Aang stomped his foot and moved his hand, pushing it back quite a bit.

"When I saw you in the tea shop, I had no idea you were from the Fire Nation, Ojisan," Naruto said with a grin behind Iroh, who also grinned. "You're nothing like the psycho bitch or the soldiers inside the drill."

"I'll take that as a compliment, Naruto," Iroh said goodheartedly. "It was also a bit of a shock that you were with the Avatar, and we had no idea of that."

Naruto shrugged, smirking. They began to walk down further into the hole.

"So…Toph thinks you give good advice…and great tea," Aang started, rubbing the back of his head as he walked next to the former admiral.

"The key to both is proper aging, what's on your mind?"

Aang momentarily stopped, moving his arms and then he pushed out, pushing the earth back again. "Well…I met with this Guru who is suppose to help me master the Avatar State…and control this great power. But to do it, I had to let go of someone I love…and I just couldn't."

Naruto stopped, hearing what Aang just said as they got to the wall. "Protection and power are overrated, I think you are very wise to chose happiness and love," Iroh told him as he pushed the earth back some more.

"But what happens if we can't save everyone and I can't beat Azula? Without the Avatar State, what if I'm not powerful enough?" Aang asked the old general, feeling doubt welling him his body.

"I don't know the answer, sometimes life is like this dark tunnel, we can't always see the light at the end of the tunnel, but if you just keep moving…" Iroh said as the young Avatar pushed out his hands, and luminous green light started shining through, and finally the wall of Earth exploded back, revealing the Catacombs, and he put out the flame in his hand. "…you will come to a better place."

"Aang," Naruto said finally, making Iroh and Aang look at him. "Even though you didn't master the Avatar State, you have the strength to beat Azula, Ozai, or whoever…" he looked down for a second. "During my first real mission…I met someone who viewed himself as a tool, a weapon that only someone could use, yet he was content, happy, because he had a purpose…protecting the person who was most precious to him…"

"…then what happened?" Aang asked the young jinchuuriki who was like his elder brother.

"…it was after training I met him. His name was Haku, and he was picking herbs to make a healing salve. He asked me why I was training so hard, and after I told him I wanted to get strong, he told me I seemed strong enough, but I wanted to be even stronger than that," Naruto continued, giving a sigh as he remembered the person who inspired his nindo, who could have been a friend if circumstances or fate wasn't cruel. "He smiled at me, and then asked me if I had anyone precious to protect. I told him that I didn't know, and he smiled again, telling me that true strength comes from protecting the people precious to you…that, that would be the only true way of getting strong…"

Aang nodded slowly, taking what Naruto said in. "You have many people to protect, Aang, many of which are precious to you…so you'll be okay," Naruto finished, flashing his trademark smile.

"…what happened to Haku?" Aang asked, and Naruto sighed.

"He died, protecting his precious person from Kakashi-sensei's attack. After he died, his master, Zabuza, a missing-nin from Kiri, went on a rampage to get to his former employer, Gato, who disrespected Haku's corpse," Naruto replied, and he looked down again. "Both of them died that day…and I decided that I didn't want to be a tool as well, that no ninja should be tools for other people…so I came up with the nindo of never giving up…and eventually protecting people."

Iroh nodded slowly. "A difficult, but rewarding path you are on, Naruto."

The jinchuuriki grinned and nodded at the compliment. The three started to walk further into the catacombs, searching for their friends.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Earth Kingdom Palace**

Above the catacombs, group two had made it up the stairs of the palace. Momo chattered behind them as he flew up. Sakura, Sokka, and Toph made it to the top stair, and the young Water Tribe warrior saw General How making his way out of the throne room past the pillars.

"There's General How!" Sokka yelled, but then he held up his hand to stop Toph. Sakura stopped automatically, and narrowed her eyes.

'Two Dai Li…' Sakura thought as she ducked behind a pillar, and she began to pull on her gloves. "When should we move, Sokka?"

"Not yet…" Sokka replied, taking out his boomerang.

The Dai Li Agents then leapt down from the pillars, and shot out their hands, sending chains flying towards the General. They latched onto his wrists, and began pulling back, restricting his bending. How growled and struggled against the two agents, and a third leapt down from the ceiling.

"What's going on here!" How snapped at the Agent.

"You're under house arrest," the Dai Li agent replied.

"The coups happening right now…" Sokka whispered nervously to Toph.

"Well this part is about to end," Sakura said, rushing in with her fist cocked. A Dai Li Agent looked as she slammed her fist into the agent standing in front of How, delivering a powerful blow that sent him flying.

A rock then jutted out at the one on the left, slamming into his chin. Finally a blue boomerang arched down, slamming into the last agent's head. Sakura formed chakra into her hands, and she shattered the chains that bound the General.

"No time to explain, How-sama. Just get out of the city as fast as you can, Ba Sing Se won't be safe," Sakura told him, and the general nodded, still a little shocked at the attack from the Dai Li.

"Now lets go warn the Earth King!" Sokka told them after Sakura had tied up the three unconscious agents.

They ran into the Throne Room, not knowing that the coup was going on as planned. All four of the remaining generals were captured in various parts of the city, and then they were taken away to a location to be locked up. Finally, they reached the Throne Room, seeing two out of the three 'Kiyoshi Warriors' standing at one part of the room, then the King on the Throne with Bosco laying at his feet.

"Thank goodness we're in time!" Sokka yelled as one of the 'Warriors' glanced back at the Water Tribe Warrior.

"In time for what?" The King asked.

"Yeah? What are you in time for…" one Kiyoshi Warrior asked, before hand springing towards Sokka, landing right in front of him. "…cutie?"

"Uh…I'm kind of involved with Suki…" Sokka told her, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Who?" the 'Warrior' asked, before Toph turned throwing out her hands, and then she stomped, sending a pillar of rock at the faux warrior, who back flipped in mid-air and landed on the badgermole statue.

"They're not the real Kiyoshi Warriors!" Toph told them.

The Earth King gasped, as the other Warrior, now clearly seen as Mai, tossed several butterfly shuriken at the three. Sakura took out her own shuriken and tossed them into the path of the Weapon's Mistress, and they clanged as they were deflected at each other. Toph stomped her feet and launched a slab of the floor at Mai, who jumped to leap over it, but was sent flying by a pillar shooting up from underneath her.

Ty Lee however went after Sokka giggling. She began throwing jabs at him, aiming for his tenkatsus. "Ooh, it looks like we're dancing together!" she squealed as the Water Tribe warrior avoided another blow.

"Sokka, move out of the way!" Sakura yelled from above him, and he glanced up to see her foot cocked in a type of kick. "Tsuuten Kyaku (Painful Sky Kick)!"

Sokka rolled out of the way and Ty Lee started to cartwheel away before the pink haired kunoichi's heel slammed into the ground. The resulting impact made her…lose balance as the ground cratered…all the way down to three meters deep and nine meters wide! Sokka, Ty Lee, Mai, the Earth King, and even Toph gaped at Sakura's insane strength.

"This fight is over," a voice said from the throne. Sakura, Sokka, and Toph looked up to see Azula standing right behind the Earth King, a blue flame flickering over her fingers. Two Dai Li guards stood by, having just arrived.

Begrudgingly, Sakura, Toph, and Sokka lifted up their hands in defeat. Ty Lee jumped in, hitting their pressure points and knocking them out. Momo flew around in panic, and one of the Dai Li just shot out his hand, sending his glove flying out and it opened and wrapped around the winged lemur, making Momo drop to the ground, bound.

"Get them all out of my sight," Azula said coldly as she pushed the Earth King away, and Sasuke dropped off of the ceiling.

He glanced at Sakura, being dragged away by two Dai Li as Ty Lee and Mai dragged Toph and one other agent dragged off Sokka, and one escorted the King and his bear. The Uchiha started to leave as Long Feng entered the throne room with a battalion of Agents at his back. Azula's eyes narrowed seeing the leader of the Dai Li in front of her.

"Now comes the part where I double-cross you," Long Feng told her calmly as he crossed his hands behind his back, and then looked up. "Dai Li, arrest the Fire Nation Princess!" When the Dai Li didn't budge, he turned around. "I said, arrest her!" When they still didn't move, he growled and pointed. "What's wrong with you?"

"It's because they haven't made up their minds, they are waiting to see how this is going to end," Azula replied confidently, knowing the Dai Li's divided loyalties.

"What are you talking about?" Long Feng snapped at her in disbelief.

"I can see your whole history in your eyes, you were born with nothing, so you had to struggle, and connive, and claw your way to power. But true power, the divine right to rule; it's something you're born with," Azula told him with contempt, her eyes narrowing. "The fact is they don't know which one of us will be sitting on that throne, and which one is going to be bowing down! But I know, and you know." She then walked backwards and sat on the throne gracefully, and then she crossed her legs. "Well?"

Long Feng did the unexpected; he walked over to the throne and knelt before Azula. "You have beaten me at my own game."

"Don't flatter yourself, you were never even a player," Azula told him with contempt, and then the coup was finally complete.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Crystal Catacombs of Ba Sing Se**

Katara had knelt before Hinata, checking to see if she was going to come to soon. She looked up to Zuko. She stood up, and put her hands behind her back sheepishly. The Hyuga groaned, indicating she would become conscious again soon.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you before."

"It doesn't matter," Zuko assured her, looking away.

"It's just that, for so long now, when I would imagine the face of the enemy, it was your face," Katara continued, and the Fire Prince looked down at the ground, and she glanced at him.

"My face? I see…" Zuko said as he turned away, putting his hand over his scar.

"No, that's not what I meant…" Katara told him, walking towards him.

"Its okay, I used to think this scar marked me, the mark of the banished prince, cursed to chase the Avatar forever, but lately, I realized I'm free to determine my own destiny, even if I'm not free of my mark," Zuko told her in an almost enlightened voice.

"…maybe you could be free of it," Katara suggested, remembering the item Master Pakku had given her.

"…what?"

"I have healing abilities," Katara told him.

"It's a scar, it can't be healed," Zuko retorted, and the young Waterbender reached to her neck and pulled out a little vial.

"This is water from the Spirit Oasis in the North Pole, it has special properties so I've been saving it for something important," Katara told him as she walked to him. "I don't know if it would work, but…"

Zuko nodded, and he closed his eyes. If it worked, he would be very grateful to his former enemy. Hinata groaned again, and her eyes fluttered open as Katara placed her hand on the Prince's scar. Suddenly, a rumble began to be heard coming from the stone and crystal walls behind them and it suddenly exploded. All three of them looked back to see dust billowing out of the large hole, and there was Aang and Naruto there, as well as General Iroh.

"Aang, Naruto!" Katara yelled in joy and relief, running over to both of them.

"N-Naruto-kun…?" Hinata asked in a groggy voice, and as her Waterbending Teacher hugged the young Avatar, Naruto ran over to her.

"Hinata-chan…!" Naruto yelled, dropping to her side and wrapping his arms around her. "Are you alright?"

Hinata returned the hug, and she smiled. "I'm better, Naruto-kun…and…it was Sasuke who did this to me…"

Naruto nodded as he helped his girlfriend up. "I know, Aang used a spirit technique he used to find out you were in trouble."

He looked over to Zuko, who was being hugged by Iroh. He noticed that the Prince and the Avatar were glaring at each other.

"Aang, I knew you would come," Katara said happily as she hugged Aang again.

"Uncle, I don't understand, what are you doing here with the Avatar?"

"Saving you, that's what," Aang replied smartly, and Zuko growled and started to lunge at him, only to be restrained by his uncle.

"Zuko, it's time we talked," Iroh told his nephew sternly, and he looked over at Aang, Naruto, Katara, and Hinata. "Go help your other friends, we'll catch up to you."

Aang bowed in thanks, and Naruto flashed his trademark smile. "You better, Ojiisan!"

With that, the group began to leave. Katara looked back, wondering what change Zuko had gone threw, since he wasn't pursuing. She disappeared into the tunnel behind her friends.

"Why, Uncle?"

"You're not the man you used to be, Zuko," Iroh replied simply. "You are stronger and wiser and freer than you have ever been, and you have come to the crossroads of your destiny. It's time for you to choose, it's time for you to choose good."

Suddenly the ground rumbled and the crystals under them grew and expanded, trapping Iroh in a bunch of clear rock spikes. They both looked over to see…Azula, Sasuke, who immediately took off in the direction the Avatar and Naruto had fled, and two Dai Li agents slid down the embankment into the prison area.

"I expected this kind of treachery from uncle, but you, Zuko, Prince Zuko, you're a lot of things, but you're not a traitor," Azula said in contempt, walking towards her brother and restrained Uncle. "Are you?"

"Release him immediately!" Zuko commanded in anger.

"It's not too late for you Zuko, you can still redeem yourself," Azula told him unexpectedly, making his eyes widen momentarily.

"The kind of redemption she offers is not for you!"

"Why don't you let him decide, Uncle? I need you, Zuko; I plotted and planned every move of this day, this glorious day in Fire Nation History. And the only way we win is together. At the end of this day, you will have your honor back, you will have father's love, you will have everything you want," Azula tempted him.

"Zuko, I am begging you, look into your heart and see what it is that you truly want," Iroh told him gently, and Zuko looked over at him, then at the ground and he closed his eyes.

"You're free to choose," Azula said as she raised her hand, and the Dai Li stamped their feet and raised their hands, sealing off the exit as she walked off.

Zuko looked down, conflicted what he should do. Should he side with his sister, earning his father's love, or side with the Avatar, helping end the war…? He didn't know, and struggled to make one of the most important choices of his entire life.

**N**aruto and Hinata, they had split up with Aang and Katara to throw off any pursuit in case the Dai Li found out about the escape, and ran threw the underground passageways of the Crystal Catacombs. They were trying to find a way out, since the way was blocked by Dai Li. Next to them was a large canal, carrying vast amounts of water throughout the entire underground city. Suddenly, a massive blast of fire slammed into their path. The blond jinchuuriki pulled his girlfriend down, to avoid the explosion. Naruto's eyes widened, seeing his former best friend standing up on a crystal, his Sharingan eyes blazing.

"Sasuke…" Naruto growled as the Uchiha leapt down from the crystal, landing on his feet and drawing his chokuto from his back. "You hurt my Hinata-chan…damn it…if it wasn't for the promise I made to Sakura-chan, I'd be killing you right now."

"…big talk," Sasuke stated, looking at Hinata as she sunk into a Jyuken stance, and the Uchiha smirked. "Planning on fighting me together?"

Naruto glanced back at Hinata, and as if she predicted what he was going to say, she shook her head. "Naruto-kun, I'm not running. Sasuke is strong, and you'll need help to beat him."

Sasuke looked at her with emotion devoid from his face. "If you think you can help him, then Naruto will surely die by my hand."

"Shut up, teme!" Naruto snapped, drawing a kunai. "Alright, Hinata-chan, we both take him together."

Hinata smiled at that, not only because Naruto was acknowledging her strength, once again, but he seemed to know that he might need help beating his former best friend. The jinchuuriki was determined on using his own strength, instead of the demon fox, in fighting the fallen Uchiha.

The fight seemed to start in slow motion. Sasuke leapt into the air, throwing out a kick and a blue blast of flame was thrown out. Naruto leapt back, copying the defensive movements he had been taught to by Aang, waving his hands in a circle and drawing the air around them, to make a shield of wind. It deflected most of the blast, but he flew back, finally landing on his feet after a back flip.

Hinata ran towards the canal to start helping Naruto. She leapt onto the water, lifted her hands, and bent a massive wave of water at the Uchiha. Sasuke momentarily dropped his sword and began doing the hand seals of horse and tiger. Pulling his hand to his face, he took a deep breath.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Grand Fireball Technique)!" Sasuke called out, breathing a massive ball of flame into the wave. The two elements collided with each other, exploding into steam.

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" Naruto called out, making 15 clones. They all took out their kunai and charged the Uchiha.

Sasuke lifted his chokuto again, and began to engage all the clones and Naruto in a massive melee. Whenever a clone tried to block the Uchiha's blade with his kunai, the knife usually ended up either breaking, shattering, or being sliced clean threw. Because of this, many clones were dispelled in the first few seconds.

Naruto roared, rallying his remaining clones to him. Hinata leapt off the water, bending a few gallons out with her, and she prepared to do Katara's favorite style-Octopus Form. The water landed around her in a circle, and she used her chakra to make it form long, but thick, arms. Naruto decided to go in with his clones, charging again as the Hyuuga prepared to cover him.

Sasuke prepared himself for another assault, gently putting his left hand on the hilt of his sword, and he spread his legs out into a more defensive style. His eyes analyzed Hinata's style as Naruto closed in. He prepared himself for another round of melee combat when the jinchuuriki and his clones just threw up their hands. A wave of air came up from all of them, battering the Uchiha and pushing him back.

'So this must be the airbending that Azula had spoke of…' Sasuke thought as he narrowed his eyes. When two of the clones got close, he opened them. "Chidori Nagashi (One Thousand Birds Current)!"

The clones were hit by the blast of paralyzing electric chakra, exploding into nothingness as their bodies were overloaded. However, as soon as Sasuke deactivated his attack, two clones burst out of the ground and…actually landed two punches on his face. He looked surprised and shocked, but Naruto grinned cockily.

"You haven't been the only one training for two years, teme! I've gotten even better with my clones and how to use them!"

Sasuke snarled, but he leapt out of the way as a tentacle of water shot at him. He rolled to the ground, throwing out his fist to send a bolt of flame at Hinata. The Hyuuga waved her hands and the tentacles responded, blocking the blast of flame. The Uchiha was starting to lose patience as his blast turned into nothing but smoke from the water.

'She's in her element, I see, that's why she's stronger here than in the throne room when she just had a limited amount of water…' Sasuke thought as Hinata glared at him.

"Sasuke, give up. Between myself and Naruto-kun, you can't win," Hinata told him seriously, but a small, confident smirk appeared on the Uchiha's face.

"We're just getting started, Hyuuga," Sasuke retorted. 'If fire doesn't work against her…'

He held up his hand, and electricity sparkled into it. Suddenly, it formed into several…thin spikes. He tossed them, and Hinata's eyes widened-he had decided to switch from fire to lightning to deal with her. However, before the senbon lightning spikes could hit her, Naruto ordered two of his remaining clones to intercept the attack.

Sasuke gritted his teeth, and launched another barrage. Naruto pulled his arms back, and then he pushed them out at the same time, sending a blast of air into the lightning senbon. The senbon were rattled and finally redirected by the wind, slamming into a crystal and shattering it. The Jinchuuriki then took out a scroll.

"Hinata-chan, cover me," Naruto said, doing three hand seals before opening the scroll. Suddenly, in a puff of smoke, a kodachi came out, and Hinata nodded. 'His kusanagi chokuto may have the reach of a katana, but it's not as fast. Using this I hope I can actually land some more hits…and beat him without using the Fuuton: Rasengan yet…I have to get him to use the Chidori…'

With that, Naruto charged, holding his new blade up high in a vertical position, ready to drop it down in a slash. Sasuke lifted his chokuto up to block the kodachi, and the blades clashed and clanged as they hit each other. Hinata froze some of the water in her tentacles, and shot them out as deadly spikes towards the Uchiha. Without even trying, Sasuke slashed threw the spikes, shattering them, and effortlessly blocked Naruto's blade.

Naruto swore, barely avoiding being hit by the chokuto. 'He's reading my every moment! There has to be a way to break threw his defense!'

Sasuke used that moment to charge his former teammate, slamming the butt of his sword into Naruto's face, making him tumble onto the ground as blood flew out of his mouth. Hinata's eyes widened as Sasuke flipped his sword so it was facing the ground and he lifted it high into the air to stab right threw Naruto's stomach.

Naruto's eyes widened, and he reacted quickly. Before Sasuke to plunge his sword down, the jinchuuriki kicked out his right leg, sending a blast of air which threw the Uchiha back. Naruto then spun, forming a dome of air around him before standing up. Sasuke growled, and was then slammed in the side by a wave of water.

'Damn it, I forgot about her,' Sasuke thought as he avoided several icy projectiles Hinata was now tossing at him.

Naruto roared, charging back into the fray. In one movement, Sasuke sheathed his sword and began doing the hand seals. "Katon: Housenka no Jutsu (Mythical Fire Phoenix Technique)!" Sasuke called out, taking a deep breath, and then he blew out multiple fireballs at Naruto.

"You're going to have to do better than that, Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, throwing out his hand and using the wind to blow out the flames…then his eyes widened when shuriken appeared in the flames.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata called out, moving quickly into position. "Shugohakke Rokujuyon Sho (Protection of the Eight Trigrams, sixty-four palms of the hand)!"

She began moving her hands rapidly, and bolts of pure chakra shot out. Naruto was getting into defensive position to block the incoming shuriken…only to have them shot out of the air by Hinata's defense. Sasuke actually roared in frustration at that as his attack was defeated.

"Enough of this…" Sasuke snarled, his Cursed Seal activating. Hinata gasped when black marks that looked like fire began to spread across the Uchiha's body, and his chakra capacity nearly tripled. She heard Naruto gulp, and saw him clutching his blade nervously.

"Hinata-chan, be careful, he's activated his cursed seal…" Naruto said, tightening the grip on his blade.

Before Naruto could blink, Sasuke had appeared before him. His jaw slowly lowered as the Uchiha's fist slammed into his face. He cried as he slammed into a stalagmite, and it shattered. Hinata brought all her tentacles up to block the next assault as Sasuke flew through the hand seals.

"Katon: Karyuu Endan (Fire Dragon Projectile)," Sasuke said simply as he took a deep breath, and a massive blast of white flame shot out at her.

Quickly, she rose her hands up high to summon more water, but it wouldn't be enough. The fire slammed into her tentacles and temporary wall, burst threw losing some of its power, and slammed into her, making her crash into the water. When she screamed, Naruto pulled himself out of the debris that covered him.

"…you're going to pay for that!" Naruto roared, resisting the urge to use the Kyubi's chakra, and he charged Sasuke again.

The Uchiha threw out his chokuto and blocked the jinchuuriki's slash, and pushed him back. Hinata groaned as she got to her feet again, bending more water to her and reforming her tentacles. Sweat dropped down her forehead, and she wished she had some water jutsus to use.

Sasuke batted Naruto away again, twisting his arm a little bit, but it was enough to disarm his former comrade of his blade. The kodachi spun in midair and slammed into the ground about five meters away. Naruto glanced back, and his hands shot up.

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" Naruto called out, creating a dozen clones. A smirk appeared on Sasuke's face, and he flicked his blade. "Formation one, guys!"

"Got it!" the clones yelled as they ran around Sasuke, encasing him in a circle.

"…the Rendan? You're going to have to do better than that," Sasuke told him after predicting his next moves.

Naruto gritted his teeth, and all of his clones began pulling their arms back. The Uchiha raised an eyebrow, seeing the chakra being bent around the air, and he widened his stance. Suddenly, all 12 clones and the original threw their arms out in a down sweeping motion, creating a massive blast of wind around Sasuke, which began to push him up. The Uchiha gritted his teeth as he was launched into the air, but he managed to turn himself around to look down to see several of the clones missing. His eyes widened, realizing what they done, and he slowly looked up to see several of the clones and Naruto preparing to attack.

"Uzumaki Naruto Fuzei Rendan (Uzumaki Naruto Air Rendan)!" Naruto and his clones called out as they battered Sasuke with their fists and feet.

Blood flew out of the Uchiha's mouth as all the punches and kicks slammed into him, sending him crashing into the ground, impacting it hard, forming a crater. Sasuke groaned in anger and irritation, rising to his feet. His eyes then saw three tentacles of water lash out at him from Hinata's direction. He jumped into the air, formed chakra into his feet, and landed on the tentacles and began running towards the Hyuuga.

"You're becoming annoying…" Sasuke growled as he rose his blade into the air, preparing to strike Hinata down.

"I don't think so, Sasuke!" Naruto yelled as he was tossed by his clones, and he was launched at Sasuke.

Before the Uchiha could even reach Hinata, Naruto slammed into him, tackling him to the ground. The jinchuuriki pulled his fist back, and slammed it into Sasuke's face. Sasuke then roared, launching his hand and grabbing Naruto's neck, and he began to crush the jinchuuriki's windpipe.

"Naruto…die!" Sasuke roared, leaping to his feet and tossing his former comrade into a nearby rock wall. He did couple hand seals. "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"

He rose his hands and blew out a massive fireball at where Naruto had crashed. Naruto looked up. 'Oh…crap…this is going to hurt…'

The fireball slammed into Naruto as he attempted to form a bubble of wind to deflect it. Instead, it plowed threw his defense and slammed him threw the rock. Hinata's eyes widened.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata yelled as she used her Byakugan to check where he was. She breathed a sigh of relief when he was starting to get up. His clothes were burned and he was covered in bruises and scratches, and blood was trickling down his lip, but other than that, he was okay. She then glanced at Sasuke, noticing his chakra levels were increasing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ba Sing Se prison complex**

Sokka's eyes darted left and right, looking for the guards. For some reason, the hallway was deserted. Sakura cracked her knuckles, waiting for the Water Tribe Warrior's signal.

"See any Dai Li Agents?" Toph asked in a whisper.

"All clear," Sokka replied after a few more looks. The young Earthbender cracked her fingers after she stopped leaning on the wall, and walked to the door.

She put her hands on the metal, feeling for the Earth in it. She then bent it towards her, and the iron door began to creak and splinter after it was pulled off it's hinges. Toph then pushed out, and the door went flying to the side.

"Lets go!" Sakura and Sokka told them at the same time, pulling the Earth King out with them.

"I'm not leaving without Bosco!" The Earth King told them as he tried to keep his hat on his head.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ba Sing Se Catacombs**

Sasuke finished roaring in frustration, and Naruto finally got to his feet. He chuckled weakly, putting his hand to his shoulder. Looking at the Uchiha, he gave his trademark smirk.

"One thing hasn't changed, Sasuke, you're still good," Naruto said as he straightened up. "But this time, I'll win."

"The only way you could do that, dobe, is if you use that damn foxes power," Sasuke said, as he began to taunt his former comrade.

Naruto gritted his teeth. "I don't need the bastard fox to beat you, Sasuke."

Sasuke grinned, and then did the hand seal sequence Naruto knew all too well. "Shall we test that out…?"

Naruto knew those seals all too well, and he threw out his own hand. As sparks began to gather in the Uchiha's palm and the sound of a thousand birds chirping was heard, chakra swirled in the jinchuuriki's palm until a compact ball of chakra that was constantly spinning appeared Naruto's hand. Sasuke and Naruto's eyes narrowed as their respective techniques finished charging up.

"Chidori!" Sasuke roared as he charged.

"Rasengan!" Naruto roared as he met the charge. 'I have to save the Fuuton: Rasengan as a trump…'

The two attacks slammed into each other, instantly splintering the ground underneath them. Hinata's eyes widened as she saw the power of their techniques collide, making the ground splinter, then crater, as they pushed against each other. Naruto bore his teeth as he tried to push Sasuke back, but due to the Cursed Seal, the Chidori was just too strong.

'Damn it!' Naruto thought, breaking the clash before the two colliding chakras could explode, and he slid his leg out and tried to duck to the side. Sasuke however, kept on charging, and the Chidori…it ripped threw the right side of his bicep near his shoulder like a hot knife threw butter, a fist-wide sized chunk was missing near his shoulder. "AH!"

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata called out as the man she loved rolled off to the side, clutching his arm. She drew more water out of the river and used it as a wave to go over to his side.

"I'm okay…Hinata-chan…" Naruto said between pants. He took his hand off his wound, and it was drenched with blood. Near his shoulder, the bicep was burnt and the wound was open, but it was already starting to heal, yet it was numb around the impact area. "Though at this rate…I'll only have one hand to use against him…like the last match…"

Hinata nodded, bringing the water to her hands. "I'll try to heal you; Katara-chan taught me a few things about Waterbending Healing…"

"No…I'll be alright," Naruto told her as her hands began glowing, and she gently applied the water to the wound. He winced, but a soothing sensation quickly replaced the pain.

"How is that?" Hinata asked as a little sweat dropped trickled down her forehead.

"Better…thanks," Naruto replied as he stood up next to her. "Though my arm's still numb…it feels like the time he nailed me with that Chidori Nagashi of his…"

Hinata nodded as Sasuke began to smirk. The Uchiha felt that victory was near, but he wanted to speed it up, he wanted to end his rival's life quickly. The cursed seal spread over his whole body, and his skin began to turn an ashy gray. His hair grew longer and spikier, and it turned a dull blue color. His canines grew into fangs, and his lips turned blue as a four pointed star mark appeared on the bridge of his nose. The whites around his eyes turned completely black, except for his Sharingan pupils. Finally…two horrific looking wings, which looked like hands, burst out of his back. Hinata's eyes widened, seeing the demonic look of Sasuke's Cursed Seal Level Two.

"This is about to end…I am not going to lose…" Sasuke told them as Naruto looked at his former comrade.

"…you may be stronger now, Sasuke…but…" Naruto said, glaring at the Uchiha. "You still haven't taken Sandaime's words to heart…you'll never gain true strength…"

Sasuke suppressed a laugh, and he flexed his wings. Balling his hands into fists, he watched as Hinata activated her Byakugan again, and drew the water around her. Naruto then clenched his remaining fist, knowing the battle was drawing to an end.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ba Sing Se Palace Throne Room**

In the throne room, Mai and Ty Lee were still there, guarding the Earth King's bear, Bosco. The dreary girl was lounging on the steps to the throne while the cheery one was trying to encourage Bosco to do something.

"Come on, it's easy," Ty Lee told the bear gently as she put her hands to the ground, and lifted her legs up so she could start walking with her hands. "All you do is walk with your front paws instead of your back, like this!"

Suddenly, after a few steps, the earth rose up around her arms, encasing her hands. She then leaned forward, her feet touching down, and suddenly they were encased in rock again as well. Bosco clapped his hands as Mai and Ty Lee looked over to see that Toph, Sakura, Sokka, and the Earth King had broken out.

"You're right, that was a nice trick!" Toph said as she stomped her foot, levitating a rock and Sakura cracked her knuckles.

"Surely you'll have more to show us this time," Sakura added as she squeezed her fists, and Sokka got out his boomerang.

"…just take the bear," Mai told them, knowing they weren't going to win this fight.

The Earth King ran over and embraced the bear. "Bosco!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Lower Ring of Ba Sing Se**

Kakashi sidestepped an rock glove and charged the agent. He threw out his hands in a few quick jabs making the Agent step back to avoid them. Suddenly Kurenai appeared from behind the agent in a flurry of cherry blossoms, and slit his throat. The agent, still avoiding the copy ninja's blows stumbled back as blood squirted out of his neck.

"Did you find out where they took General Sung?" Kakashi asked the female jounin.

"Sorry Kakashi, I didn't," Kurenai replied as she saw several more Agents coming out. "Any idea where Tenzou-kun is?"

"None, he probably already saw the coup happening and is probably infiltrating the Dai Li as we speak," Kakashi said as he brought out a kunai. "More of them will be coming. It'll be better to fall back to the upper ring now, and rendezvous with the others."

"Agreed…" Kurenai said as she began doing several hand seals of one of her signature genjutsus. "Kakou no Sakura (Fall of Cherry Blossoms)."

Cherry blossoms seemed to fall around Kakashi and Kurenai as the Agents reached them. By the time the Dai Li attacked, the two had already fled. The two Jounin leapt from building to building, making their way to the Inner Wall so they could cross into the Middle and Upper Rings.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ba Sing Se Crystal Catacombs**

The sound of blows, explosions, and cries of pain echoed threw the caverns of the catacombs. Naruto's eyes bugged out as Sasuke's fist slammed into his gut, and blood flew out of his mouth as he was sent flying into the air. Hinata desperately tried to attack with her Jyuuken, launching her palm out. Yet the Uchiha's demonic wing shielded his body, then he flicked it out, making her fly in the direction of Naruto.

The jinchuuriki groaned as he rose to his feet. "Ouch…forgot how much Sasuke's punches hurt in that form…"

Hinata nodded with a groan. A little blood trickled down her bruised lip. "He's…strong Naruto-kun. Should we…withdraw? I don't think we can win."

"…that's not an option, Hinata-chan," Naruto told her gently, but sternly. "We have to bring him back now, or else Orochimaru will possess his body."

The Hyuuga nodded slowly, and she focused her Byakugan at Sasuke. "You're right, Naruto-kun…we have to beat him now, or never."

"We will…" Naruto said as he flashed his trademark smile. 'I'll defeat you, Sasuke…'

Sasuke began laughing. "Better use the Kyubi now, Naruto! Or else you'll stand no chance against me."

"Oh yeah, teme? If you're so strong, why aren't you finishing us off now?" Naruto asked him. "Is it because you can't? What was that about before, telling me that now you could 'end my life on a whim'?"

Sasuke gritted his teeth in frustration. "…so eager to die, are you? Fine…with your death, I'll finally get the power necessary to defeat Itachi…." He then began to do the hand seals, and lightning began to spark in his hand, then…it turned black. "Chidori…"

Naruto's eyes narrowed, recognizing what he was doing. He was channeling the dark chakra of the Cursed Seal into the Chidori, and from what Kakashi told him about shape and form of chakra, the Uchiha was changing the form of the attack. He then knew, it would be now or never, and he opened his right hand, and he created a clone.

The Rasengan formed in his hand, and the clone began to add the wind chakra into the attack. Hinata watched in awe as the ball of chakra began glowing in a white light, and four blades of wind began forming around it. It gave a sharp contrast to the dark Chidori that Sasuke was loading. Finally, with both attacks ready, Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other.

'I will win!' they thought, and they charged at each other.

Sasuke flapped his wings to increase his already incredible speed as he charged Naruto. The jinchuuriki began to run faster as a result. Finally, both of them threw their hands out, sending their attacks crashing into each other. Hinata deactivated her Byakugan and closed her eyes as the light from both attacks became blinding.

"Chidori!" "Fuuton: Rasengan!" Sasuke and Naruto roared as they pushed their attacks into each other.

However, this clash was completely different from the one before. The Fuuton: Rasengan seemed to begin spinning faster and faster, it's blades of wind cutting threw the lightning that sparked from the Chidori. Sasuke's eyes widened in shock as his attack began to be pushed back.

'N-No…that's…no!' Sasuke thought as he tried adding more lightning chakra into the Chidori, but Naruto's new Rasengan just kept cutting threw it. 'This can't be possible…he stayed in Konoha…he should be weak! He should be as weak as the last time we met! This isn't possible!'

"YOU LOSE!" Naruto roared, taking one more confident step towards Sasuke, and he pushed his hand out hard.

With that, the Chidori was completely evaporated by the Fuuton: Rasengan, and Sasuke roared in pain as his arm was cut up and slashed by the blades of the ball of chakra. Naruto let go of the attack, panting as it continued to push Sasuke all the way back to the wall, finally making him crash into the rock. The Rasengan stopped spinning and faded away, and Sasuke panted in disbelief. His Cursed Seal began to recede, and his eyes were open in shock.

"How…why…?" Sasuke asked as Naruto straightened up, and looked at Hinata. "You…stayed with Konoha…you shouldn't be…this strong…"

"…you forget, Sasuke…that if you have someone to protect…you can gain true strength…" Naruto told him, groaning in pain, but he continued to stand.

The Uchiha's eyes widened, and his vision became blurry. The Sharingan faded out, revealing his normal black eyes, and he slumped on the wall. After a few more seconds of panting, he finally blacked out. Naruto had did it, he had finally beaten Sasuke, fulfilling his promise to Sakura. Hinata walked over to him, and he smiled.

"I did it…Hinata-chan…" Naruto said and she nodded happily.

"You were great, Naruto-kun," Hinata told him, and suddenly the ground began shaking. "What the…?" She activated her Byakugan, expanding its range out. "It's Aang-kun! He's entering the Avatar State!"

"What? Are you sure?" Naruto asked and his girlfriend nodded. 'I thought he couldn't do it anymore.'

"He and Katara-chan are surrounded by Dai Li Agents, and Azula and Zuko are there too…wait…oh…know…" Hinata said as the sound of thunder was heard, and she saw Aang being shot in the back by Azula's lightning.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked, seeing the look on her face.

"Aang-kun…he's been shot down! Hit by lightning!"

Naruto's eyes widened, and he ran over to Sasuke, lifting the unconscious Uchiha onto his shoulder. Without a word, they began running in the direction of Aang and Katara's fight with the Dai Li and Azula. The Hyuuga saw Katara creating a tidal wave, which smashed threw the Dai Li…and Zuko…as she made her way to Aang. She managed to catch him, and Iroh came out, telling them to run.

As soon as they got to the room where they reached the room, they noticed that Iroh was fighting off several Dai Li. Using that distraction; they ran over to the waterfall and used their remaining chakra to run up the water after Katara and Aang. They didn't see, as the former General was captured, Yamato pulling his captured Dai Li hat down. He'd follow Iroh, just in case the former general would want to break out. As soon as they were gone, Iroh halted his attack, and allowed himself to be encased in crystal. Zuko looked at him, but he closed his eyes and looked away in shame.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ba Sing Se**

Appa flew over the countryside as a Fire Nation flag was draped over the Palace's Earth Kingdom symbol. Sakura's eyes were wide in shock when she saw Sasuke, unconscious, on Naruto's shoulder when they arrived. Kakashi and Kurenai looked on in concern, seeing Aang's lifeless form, and the genjutsu mistress was slightly shocked that Sasuke was there in the city. Naruto groaned, putting his hand on his sore arm as he looked at his adopted little brother. Hinata put some healing water to her boyfriend's wounds, and he nodded thanks. Aang was in dire straights, he wasn't breathing and there were strange bags under his eyes.

Katara was on Appa's head with the unconscious Aang. She was looking at him, hoping he'd wake up. She then took out her last resort, the vial of Spirit Oasis Water that she was going to use on Zuko's scar. She pulled him up, bent the glowing water out of the vial, and put it into the burnt flesh on the young Avatar's back. When nothing happened, she pulled Aang close and started crying, but suddenly the tattoos on the young Avatar's body glowed brightly, and the bags under his eyes disappeared. He then groaned, and Katara's eyes widened and she pulled away momentarily. Tears of joy streamed down her face at that moment, seeing that he was conscious, and he smiled weakly at her. She then pulled him into a hug, and she was extremely relieved that he survived.

In the Palace, Zuko and Azula stood in the ruined Throne Room, looking at the damage. The Prince was unsure what would happen now, and he felt extremely bad for betraying his Uncle. However, the Fire Princess was confident and happy, that her ultimate goal had been achieved, even though one of her allies from Oto was captured by the enemy.

"We did it, Zuko, it's taken a hundred years, but the Fire Nation has finally conquered Ba Sing Se," Azula told her brother as she sat on the throne.

"…I betrayed uncle…"

"No, he betrayed you," Azula retorted, looking at him with what looked like a face of concern, and then she stood up. "Zuko, when we return home, father will welcome you as a war hero."

"But I don't have the Avatar, what if father doesn't restore my honor?" Zuko asked her as Ty Lee and Mai, finally in their normal clothing, watched on from the left side of the room. Mai blushed, seeing the man she had a crush on again.

"He doesn't need to, Zuko," Azula told her brother gently, putting her hand on his shoulder. "Today, you restored your own honor."

Zuko looked away unsure, staring at the floor. He wasn't sure he did the right thing, that he made the right choice. Is this what he really wanted?

The Earth King looked down at the Lower Ring of his city, and looked down depressingly. "The Earth Kingdom…has fallen…" Katara looked up as they passed over the Outer Wall, and out of the city…

_To Be Continued…_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

Who-wee! What a chapter eh? Sorry for the long wait for it, it was just a matter of getting the motivation to write. I hoped you liked the Naruto and Hinata vs. Sasuke battle, I really worked hard on it. Those clamoring for them to use their bending styles in battle, I hope your happy . Now for the jutsus used:

**Hebi Bushin** (Snake Bushin): A jutsu Sasuke had created with his time with Orochimaru. It basically summons thousands of small, green snakes, who all perform a henge to look like the user. When attacked, the henge wears off, and the bushin becomes a mass of snakes, which either attack, or return to the Spirit World where they were summoned from. C-Rank Ninjutsu

**Uzumaki Naruto Fuzei Rendan** (Uzumaki Naruto Air Rendan): A combination between his airbending and clone jutsu combos. A group of clones surrounds the target with the original, and they use a down sweeping motion towards the target, launching target into the air with powerful gust of wind that is like an updraft. Then the original, with a group of three-six clones, leaps up to attack the target while he's falling with either a punch or a kick. B-Rank Ninjutsu or C-Rank Taijutsu

**Kakou no Sakura** (Fall of Cherry Blossoms): A distraction genjutsu that simulates cherry blossoms falling to escape from an enemy. D-Rank Genjutsu

Finally for this post, I have a challenge for all my readers. Well two challenges actually:

The first is to create a story like _Bending the Jutsu_, however, using the Pre-Timeskip cast of _Naruto_ and Season 1 of _Avatar: The Last Airbender_. Basically, Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, and Sasuke are sent to the Avatar World (you create the means of how they get there), ending up in Aunt Wu's village after the GAang gets there. You have to also find some way of sending the Sound Four/Five after them, and get Orochimaru and Akatsuki involved. You have to carry the fic threw that episode, and eventually through all the other episodes until the series finale. Pairings must me, I'm afraid, Naru/Hina, Sasu/Saku, and Kataang. If anyone's interested, PM me and I'll try to help out. Or post in my Naru/Hina forums.

The second is to create a _Full Metal Alchemist_ and _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ crossover. Basically, Ed, Al, and Winry all arrive in the Avatar World at the beginning of Season 2, right outside of General Fong's base. Carry on the story, with the Alchemist group, to the series finale. Plus, have fun. PM me if you're interested.

Thank you for reading, and please review.


	17. To Rescue a Warrior

Chapter 17: To Rescue a Warrior Princess

**Earth Kingdom, 40 miles south of Ba Sing Se**  
After flying for nearly three days, Kakashi ordered Sokka to land near a gently flowing river so they could rest. The flight from Ba Sing Se had taken a lot out of the entire group. Naruto was busy having his right arm healed from the injury it received from Sasuke's Chidori. Katara was dealing with the emotional distress of seeing Aang being shot down like that by Azula. To increase the speed of his healing, Sakura had to put the young Avatar under many sedatives to keep him asleep.

Sokka, Toph, Sakura, Kakashi, and Kurenai all were uninjured after the Fall of Ba Sing Se, and were helping the others tend to the wounded. The pink haired medical kunoichi held her hands over Hinata's chest again, and healed the minor internal damage there. They were in the makeshift medical tent that Sakura had made to keep the injured away from the elements.

"Thank you, Sakura-chan," Hinata said as her medic friend finished healing her. Sakura gave a tired, wry smile. "How are Naruto-kun, Aang-kun, and Sasuke-san?"

"Naruto's arm will take a few more days to completely heal, even with his amazing healing powers," Sakura started, remembering the extensive damage to the bicep muscle on Naruto's right arm wouldn't be fully healed for a while. "Aang-kun's recovering slowly, but by my estimates, he should be conscious and walking about again in about three to four weeks…" she then pursed her lips on their prisoner. "Sasuke…his left arm has been extremely damaged, but it's healable, and he seems to be in some sort of a mental shock after his defeat by Naruto."

Hinata nodded, and sat up. "Should I keep blocking his tenkatsus to keep his chakra under control?"

"Yes…that might be a good idea, for now," Sakura agreed, and her friend nodded.

Outside Katara was sitting on the ground, her legs pulled up underneath her. '_I…couldn't do anything to help him…I couldn't stop Azula from shooting…I was useless…I wasn't strong enough to do anything…'_

Kurenai had finished getting wood for the fire-pit that Kakashi had made, and looked over to see the young Waterbending Master staring at the ground, her eyes barely holding back tears. The genjutsu mistress recognized that look well, Hinata looked like that before her very first Chuunin Exams whenever she failed. Placing the logs on the ground gently, she walked over to the young Waterbender.

"Katara-san…are you feeling alright?" Kurenai asked as she walked over to the young Waterbender.

"…yes…what made you think that?" Katara replied, feigning a smile and wiping her eye. "I'm…just worthy about Aang…"

Kurenai nodded, sitting down next to her. "Want to talk about what's bothering you? And don't give me a fake smile, I can tell if you're going to lie or not."

The young Waterbender sniffled, and wiped her eye. "I…just…I just felt…so useless…I couldn't do anything to stop Aang from being hurt. I couldn't stop Azula from shooting at him…" Kurenai nodded, putting her hand on the young girl's shoulder. "…I wasn't strong enough to do anything! I could only watch…!"

Kurenai nodded. "So what are you going to do?"

"…what do you mean?" Katara asked, looking up at the genjutsu mistress.

"Do you have a plan of getting stronger?"

"I…think I could train…but Master Pakku isn't here…" Katara said in a mumble.

"…I could teach you," Kurenai offered, and the Waterbending Master looked up. "I know a few powerful Water Jutsus that I could teach you, and I could expand your repertoire with a few of my genjutsus…"

Katara looked up at the Genjutsu Mistress, wide-eyed. "Thanks…I accept Sifu Kurenai."

"Call me Kurenai-sensei, and follow me to the river. I have to see how far you are with your chakra control," Kurenai said as they started walking. "Then I have two exercises for you to master before we can move onto learning the jutsus."

"Exercises?" Katara asked as they reached the river.

"They'll increase your chakra capacity and your chakra control. First is the Tree Climbing, which we'll do later, and the water walking," Kurenai explained as she stepped onto the water. "Lets see how good your chakra control is."

Katara nodded, not sure where to begin with that. Kurenai put her hands together in the hijitsu seal, and began gathering her own chakra. The Waterbending Master did the same, but she really didn't know how to control her power that way. Sure, she has gotten some basic ninja training done, learned the basic jutsus, yet summoning chakra like what Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Kakashi, Yamato, or Kurenai could do was completely new to her. She tried anyway, trying to do what Kurenai was doing.

Back in the Tent, Naruto groaned as Sakura gently unwrapped the bandage on his shoulder to check how it was healing. Her hand glowed green as she ran a diagnostic on the scar tissue that was building around the wound. Due to the jinchuuriki's regenerative abilities, the chunk of muscle and flesh that was lost in the battle with Sasuke was gradually regenerating.

"So Sakura-chan, how am I healing?"

"At the rate you're coming along, Naruto, you'll be fully healed by the end of the week," Sakura replied as she powered down her medical ninjutsu and began wrapping her friend's shoulder up again.

"So…since we got Sasuke back…what are we going to do with him?" Naruto asked, making Sakura pause in her wrappings. "I tried to talk to Kakashi-sensei about it, but he's avoided the subject."

"…what do you think should happen, Naruto?" Sakura asked, momentarily glancing at their still unconscious, bound, former teammate.

"…part of me wants to send him back to Konoha…yet another part…wants him to stay here, so he can have a chance to really change back to the guy we know," Naruto replied thoughtfully. "I think…when I beat his most powerful attack, I shook him up quite a bit."

Sakura nodded as she finished wrapping the fresh bandage on Naruto's wound. "So what do you think happens now? Ba Sing Se is lost."

The blond jinchuuriki game his trademark grin. "How about we just kick some Fire Nation ass until we get to Fire Lord?"

Sakura couldn't help but grin at her teammates proclamation. "First off, we have to wait for Aang to wake up."

"Yeah…right…he's going to be okay though, right?" Naruto asked and the pink haired kunoichi nodded. "Great…hm…I think I might have a new project to start before he wakes up."

"Project?" Sakura asked before Naruto stood up, and walked to get out of the tent, where Aang's glider was resting. "What are you talking about?"

"You'll learn soon, Sakura-chan, I just got to take a look at Aang-otouto's glider," Naruto replied, picking the glider up. "I'll see you a little later, Sakura-chan."

Sakura nodded as he left. She then looked over to check on Sasuke, and was a little apprehensive. She sighed when she remembered her oath as a medic, and she walked closer to him. Gently, she took out the blindfold that Kakashi had given her, just in case the captive Uchiha reawakened. She tied it over his eyes, to prevent any contact with the Sharingan.

'Sasuke-kun…why did you have to leave us…?' Sakura thought sadly, powering her diagnostic medical ninjutsu, and she glided it over Sasuke's right hand and arm. 'Whatever Naruto's attack did, it sure a number on him…it's almost like a poison started taking effect in his arm, almost causing necrosis…'

After switching to healing mode, and ran it up the length of the Uchiha's bound arm, slowly healing the wounds and stopping the decay around the veins and chakra network. She glanced up at Sasuke's face, and she couldn't help but blush.

'Even after all this time, he's still handsome…' Sakura thought as she finished doing all that she could to speed he healing on Sasuke's arm.

After she was done, she went over to check in on Aang by examining the burn wounds on his back. She then waved her hand over the scar tissue with her medical ninjutsu, healing him a little more. After she was done, she wrapped the bandages around his back again, and walked out the tent, hoping to find Toph for some Earthbending training.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Fire Nation Prison Camp, 20 miles Southwest**

In one of the makeshift prison tents, a girl with long, dirty brown hair sat against a cage wall with her arms suspended by chains. She was wearing dirty rags that barely covered her below the waist, and looked like her beautiful face had been beaten many times. She opened her bloodshot eyes to see her guards were out of the room.

'Appa…did you get back to Aang…?' she wondered as she tried moving her bound arms, and she heard condescending laughter coming from the tent flap.

"That Kiyoshi Bitch is being sent with her friends to the Prisons at the capital in two days! Suits her right for rejecting me, eh?" one of the guards asked his friends with another bout of laughter.

"Yeah! But you'd be lucky to get any girl at all!" another guard joked, and then the mood turned triumphantly serious. "Since Ba Sing Se fell, New Ozai's entire Garrison I hear is moving out to occupy it."

'Ba Sing Se fell?' she thought in fear. 'What happened to Aang? Katara? Toph? Naruto? Hinata? Sakura? Kakashi? Yamato?...and Sokka? D-Don't let them be dead…don't let him be dead…'

"Princess Azula shot down the Avatar I hear, hit him in the back with her lightning!" One of the guards laughed, and her eyes widened more. "Though that traitor Iroh covered the Avatar's escape, but there is no way in hell that he survived."

'No…' she thought hearing that, her head dropping down to look at the floor. 'Why? Why did hope have to die like that…?'

"So want to go have fun with our prisoner?" one of the guards asked, and a laugh was heard, as well as the cracking of knuckles. "She's kind of fun to punch."

"Yeah, surely the Fire Lord and the Princess won't mind if we have a little bit of fun with her," a guard said as they walked into the room.

Suki looked down in despair. With the knowledge of the Avatar dying, Ba Sing Se falling, and her love's survival uncertain, she lost almost all hope. Her head dropped down, preparing to resign to her fate.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Location Unknown**

In a grassy field, two men wearing strange black coats with red clouds on them stood as if they were waiting for something. One was tall, and his eyes were small and fish-like, his skin was blue and there seemed to be 'gills' on his cheeks, and on his back he was carrying a large sword that was wrapped in a bandage, and on the end of it's hilt was a small skull. The other was shorter, had black hair and lines on his face under his black eyes.

"So Itachi, want to bet what this jinchuuriki can do?" the tall man with the shark-like look asked, showing his serrated teeth and clutching his strange looking sword. "Samehada here is pretty hungry, after all."

"The powers of this Jinchuuriki are pretty much unknown, however, given the extent of his life…do not drop your guard, and do not get cocky, Kisame," Itachi replied as he looked up, and his eyes changed from dark brown to red…with the same three commas swirling around the pupil as Sasuke…it was the legendary Sharingan. "We do not wish to stir up trouble with the locals."

"That hermit, even though he's a traitor, is well liked by that village? I'll be damned," Kisame said as he pulled out his giant blade, Samehada, and the ground started rumbling. "Ooh…looks like he's finally sensed us…"

The wind started blowing, and then it began howling angrily at the two Akatsuki members. From the forest, an immense, ghostly beast lumbered in, making trees that had stood for decades, sometimes even centuries, fall in it's wake. When it finally came into view…it resembled a massive, 50 meter tall grizzly bear…with four strange tails waving. Inside, where the 'heart' would be, was floating an old man, completely immersed in the demonic chakra.

"**What are you doing here?**" the beast commanded, and Kisame grinned.

"We're here to take you back to our hideout and extract your bijuu, and leave you for dead," Kisame said cockily, and the demonic bear roared, it's tails swishing in the air.

"**If you wish to fight you pathetic human, I'll gladly accommodate you!**"

With that, the giant demonic bear roared, and a blast of energy composed in it's mouth. Itachi watched as wind and fire were combined into one attack, and a fire twister was launched from the Yonbi's mouth. The two Akatsuki leapt into the air as one tail swished at them, launching a wave of water at them.

"Thanks for providing me with ammunition!" Kisame cackled as he did several hand seals. "Suiton: Suikoudan no Jutsu (Water Shark Projectile Technique)!"

The water that was launched at them suddenly bent back and formed into a massive shark with razor sharp teeth. It slammed into the Jinchuuriki in Bijuu form, making it cry in main. The shark-man laughed some more as he brought his sword down. Samehada slashed through the wall of chakra that formed the bear's body, gorging itself on the demonic charka.

After landing, Kisame chuckled as the scales on his sword seemed to quiver in anticipation in getting another taste of the demon's chakra. The giant bear groaned in pain as it's power began diminishing quickly. Itachi then leapt up and looked straight into the jinchuuriki's eyes, his Sharingan morphing.

"Tsukuyomi," Itachi whispered, looking right into the Jinchuuriki's eyes. The man inside the bijuu outer form cried in pain as his ghostly form quivered…and suddenly disintegrated. He caught the bearded old man who had a large black mark under his eyes, and landed.

"That was fun, my Samehada never had that much chakra to feed on before," Kisame said as he patted his massive sword.

Suddenly, Itachi looked back to see a form rising out of the ground. "Zetsu…"

"The Kyuubi has been found," the black side of Zetsu informed them. "Our leader has ordered me to take your captured jinchuuriki back to the city and send you off to the new rendezvous point in Star Country, where a portal has been set up to send you two, Deidara, and Tobi, into this new world to track the Kyuubi Vessel down," the more human white side finished.

"Very well," Itachi said as he looked up into the air as the wind began blowing.

"That was fun, I hope the Kyuubi brat makes it more interesting," Kisame grinned as he placed his sword onto his back, and it fastened itself into place.

"However, why are Deidara and Tobi accompanying us? The Kyuubi is our target," Itachi interjected as the strange looking plant-man looked at him.

"The leader is increasing the probability of finding the Kyuubi will increase by sending four Akatsuki…into this new world," Zetsu's white side replied as he sank back into the ground. "So don't mess up! Get the Kyubi this time or else the leader will be very displeased!" The black side finished.

Itachi nodded as the strange man who looked like he had been swallowed by a Venus Flytrap sank back to the ground. Kisame was already chuckling, hoping he'd get to fight a really strong opponent now. The Uchiha killer however, was wondering what this new world entailed, and how their Leader found it…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Avatar Campsite**

Katara gritted her teeth as she put her hands in the tora seal again, and still nothing came. None of the water seemed to swirl around her like it did Kurenai-sensei, nor did it splash. Instead, it just seemed to ripple, and that was all the effect she got. In frustration, she broke the hand seal, and waved her hand, making a wave that splashed over the river.

"…that's about what I expected, Katara-chan," Kurenai said after the young Waterbender stopped panting. "We know now your capacity, despite your bending abilities, your Chakra Capacity needs to be increased before we get to the water ninjutsu."

"…and…how…can I…do that…Kurenai-sensei?"

"I'm going to start you off on a Academy Level chakra exercise," Kurenai replied as she walked off the water and up a tree. She then cut a leaf down, and landed on her feet, charging it up with her own chakra, she tossed it onto Katara's forehead. "Focus your chakra on that leaf; make it stick to your forehead for the entire day. If you can do that, your current chakra capacity will double."

Katara nodded, her eyes widening in amazement. Immediately, she began focusing her chakra onto her forehead, trying to keep the leaf on it. She could feel it start sticking, but when the wind blew, she had a hard time keeping it on her forehead. Kurenai watched, noticing that the young Waterbender had excellent potential for great chakra control.

At another part of the camp, Hinata found Naruto looking for some wood while carrying Aang's staff. She saw him checking the staff as he picked up logs that were scattered around the campsite. After shaking his head, he put it down.

"What are you doing, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked as her boyfriend looked over and gave her his trademark grin.

"I'm trying to find the right wood to make something like Aang's glider," Naruto replied as he patted the staff. "Got to do something while my arm recovers, after all."

Hinata nodded with a giggle. "I'll help you out, okay, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto nodded enthusiastically. "Thanks Hinata-chan! We'll get what I planned to make done in no time!"

The Hyuuga blushed and walked over to him. She gave him a small kiss on the cheek, which made him turn a little red, and then he grinned. He realized they really hadn't had any time alone since the flight from Ba Sing Se…and he shook his head when perverted thoughts entered his head. Naruto then turned to his girlfriend, smiling.

"Alright, let's start searching for this type of wood, okay?"

Hinata nodded once, and the two started to enter the forest so they could start to find what they needed. They walked threw the forest, checking the trees and fallen branches for the type of wood that would be needed for something similar to Aang's glider.

The Earth King followed Kakashi and Sokka through the forest, Bosco roaring behind them. The jounin and warrior had been determined to be the King's guards for however long he'd stay with them. Right now, they were hunting for something large enough for the group to eat that night.

"There's…some deerelopes twenty degrees north of us," Kakashi whispered to Sokka, who nodded, taking out his boomerang.

"Lets try to get some before the group goes hungry," Sokka said quietly as they snuck through the bush. The Water Tribe Warrior wanted anything to keep his mind off the thought that Suki might be dead or worse, since the logical conclusion was made that Azula and her allies had gotten their disguises by fighting the Kiyoshi Warriors. "And keep that bear quiet, Kuei."

"I'll try Sokka…" The Earth King said quietly, putting his hand on Bosco's head, trying to calm the bear down.

They crouched threw the brush, and Kakashi brought out three shuriken. There were three deerelopes-a hybrid between a deer and an antelope, standing in a clearing grazing on grass. Sokka rose his boomerang up, and the two were preparing to attack when they heard a loud roaring sound.

"No, Bosco, no!" The Earth King cried as he tried pulling back on his bear's neck, but the big creature just shrugged the King off and charged through the brush at the deerelopes looked up in shock, gave a weird yelp call, and began running way.

"Damn it!" Sokka yelled as he tried to hit one of the deerelopes with his boomerang, but they were already out of sight by the time he threw it. "No meat tonight…"

Sokka nearly started crying at that, not noticing the blur of movement. A half-second later, Kakashi came walking out of the brush where the deerelopes had fled, carrying two of them, dead, on his shoulder. His visible eye seemed to be 'smiling'.

"You won't have to go hungry now, Sokka," Kakashi said as he grinned under his mask.

"You are a god, Kakashi!" Sokka exclaimed, picturing himself eating the meat.

The bushes started ruffling, and Sokka nearly jumped. On instinct, he threw his boomerang at them, but a large, thick root burst from the ground and blocked the boomerang, making the Water Tribe Warrior's jaw drop.

"Geese Sokka, is that how you greet anyone?" the voice of Yamato asked as he walked into the area.

"Tenzou-san," Kakashi said smiling under his mask. "Had a little trouble escaping the city?"

Yamato nodded. "Actually…I'm still there. This is just a Moku Bushin."

Kakashi nodded. "Have a plan I see?"

"Yes, I am posing as a Dai Li Agent in Ba Sing Se," Yamato's Bushin replied as he sat down. "Thanks to Kurenai-san, I was able to track you down, her transmitter was still active and I was able to track down her signal."

"Why did you stay behind?" Sokka asked as the Bushin sat down.

"Two reasons, one it is an excellent Intelligence opportunity. I am privy to all of Azula's plans, and I have listened to most of her conversations with her allies," Yamato explained as Kakashi set the dead deerelopes down, and Kuei tried restraining Bosco again. "The second reason is for Iroh-san. I am going to help him break out if he requests it."

"Iroh?" Sokka asked. "Couldn't he break out on his own?"

"Yes…but apparently he's waiting for his nephew to have some sort of revelation," Yamato replied, before taking out some papers. "And I've learned some pretty good intelligence now. Specifically what happened to the young woman, Suki-san, who helped us on the Serpent's Pass."

Sokka nearly jumped on the clone. "You know where Suki is!?!?!?!?!?"

Yamato nodded. "Yes. We'll discuss it further when we return to your camp."

Kakashi nodded. "Very well, follow us."

Yamato's Bushin nodded and he began following the three and bear back to the camp. Sokka's mind was racing, Suki was alive, and that she was prisoner. He'd be able to save her…he'd be able to protect the woman he loved! He wouldn't be a failure! He wouldn't lose another person close to him!

Back with Naruto and Hinata, the Hyuuga had found a tree that looked like it had the right type of wood to make the jinchuuriki's project. Naruto leapt back from the tree, and using his airbending he created a blade of wind, and tossed it at the trunk of the tree. With a whine and crack, the tree fell, crashing into the ground with a flurry of leaves. He and Hinata then began working on cutting the tree so it'd be easier to carry. The work was hard, and the Hyuuga and himself both took off their coats to cool themselves down.

"So what are you planning on making, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked as she carried half of the wood from the tree.

"You'll see Hina-chan," Naruto replied with his trademark grin. Hinata blushed at her new nickname.

They continued to walk back to camp; Naruto couldn't help but stare at his girlfriend. Hinata, without her bulky coat on, showed off her curves and body, any boy in Konoha would have been lucky to get a date with her. The jinchuuriki found himself blushing, and he cursed his teacher on instilling the perverted nature onto him. Hinata looked back at him, and he shook his head.

"Something wrong, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto gulped. "Its just…I think you look really, really great without your jacket on, Hina-chan."

Hinata blushed. "Really?" at Naruto's nod, she looked down at what she was wearing, a simple black tee-shirt that was low-cut with her metal mesh armor underneath it. "Then…I think I'll wear it less then. I…really don't need it in weather like this…"

Naruto nodded slowly, and they began to walk back to camp again. A little while later, they were back in the camp, and they set the materials down near the tents. They walked over to the now burnt out fire pit, and watched Katara continue to try to keep the leaf on her forehead with her chakra. Kurenai gave nods of encouragement when the young Waterbending Master continued to keep the leaf there.

"So what have you two lovebirds been doing?" Toph asked as she walked over to the fire pit. "You walked into the woods, were you two making out?"

Naruto and Hinata blushed. "No…we weren't…" Naruto said and the Blind Earthbender grinned.

"Oh really huh?" Toph asked as she stomped up a rock, and sat on it. "Then what were you doing then?"

"We were looking for some materials for a project Naruto-kun has started to work on," Hinata replied calmly, and Toph sighed.

"You two are no fun…" the blind girl complained, stomping again to make another rock platform rise up, and she laid down, crossing her hands behind her back. She began to feel the vibrations in the ground. "Looks like Kakashi, Sokka, Kuei, and Bosco…and…wait a second, it feels like a wooden man is coming with them."

"A wooden man?" Naruto and Hinata asked at the same time.

Kurenai seemed to hear the exclamation, and she clapped her hands together. "Katara-chan, that's enough for now!"

"But Kurenai-sensei, I can do it longer now!" Katara yelled back from the water.

"Save it for later, the others are returning and it seems that Yamato-san is returning," Kurenai said and the waterbending master sighed and nodded, taking the leaf off her forehead and coming out of the river.

Kakashi, Sokka, Kuei, Bosco, and what appeared to be Yamato came out of the brush a while later. The silver haired jounin was carrying two deerelopes on his shoulders for dinner, and the Earth King was still trying to keep his bear from taking the meat. The Water warrior was talking with the ANBU Captain, who kept raising his hand telling the teenager that he'd tell the entire group soon. At the same time, Sakura was coming out of the rock tent after finishing her healing time with Aang to see the group returning

"Yamato-taichou?" Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata asked as the ANBU captain sat down, after making his own bench, in the middle of the group. "What happened?" Naruto asked. "Where did you go when we retreated?" Sakura added.

Yamato took a deep breath. "I stayed behind in Ba Sing Se to collect crucial intelligence from Azula and her allies, as well as the Fire Nation as a whole. I am posing as a Dai Li agent, using a henge and a uniform I retrieved off a agent I had killed," he started. "And I'm not the real Yamato; he is still in Ba Sing Se, I am just a Moku Bushin. My other objective in the former Earth Kingdom Capital was to monitor the former General Iroh, and assist him if he ever wants to escape."

"'Ever wants to escape?' What does that mean?" Toph asked.

"He's…demoralized right now. Ever since Zuko, his nephew who he has taken care of for three years betrayed him, he hasn't been doing too well," Yamato replied and the blind Earthbender nodded. "Now, as I was saying, the real Yamato will be there just in case he needs assistance breaking out. I have also learned crucial intelligence about Fire Nation troop movements, and of one of our allies," he said as he waited for Sokka to bring out a map of the Earth Kingdom, and the Bushin pointed at the map, at Omashu specifically. "Almost Omashu's entire entire garrison has left the city. That's over 60,000 soldiers and benders. They are going to occupy Ba Sing Se now."

"That many…" Katara breathed out. "How many are still left to defend Omashu?"

"There are about 2000 soldiers left in the city," Yamato's clone replied. "Now for the other crucial intelligence-I learned where the Kiyoshi Warriors, specifically Suki-san, are being kept."

"About time! Tell us where she is!" Sokka exclaimed, surprising everyone.

Yamato cleared his throat. "The Kiyoshi Warriors are being kept in this prison camp, twenty miles south west of our position here."

The ANBU clone pointed at the map, a location twenty miles south west of where they were. The camp was near a small, Fire Nation owned port, which held a garrison of about 200 soldiers and firebenders.

"The camp itself has hundred guards, from what Azula told us," Yamato said as he used his wood jutsu to create a small recreation of the camp. "Suki-san, and her other warriors, are kept in this series of tents." He told them, pointing in the recreated camp. "And…there is now a time limit. If Suki-san and her warriors, if they are still there, aren't liberated soon, they will be taken to the Fire Nation for further interrogation, out of our reach, for now."

"So we have to bust into the camp, rescue Suki-chan, and get out before they notice?" Naruto asked and Yamato nodded. "Great, when do we leave?"

"Not so fast, Naruto," Kakashi said sternly, putting his book away. "All of us leaving the camp would be too dangerous for Aang and the Earth King. We need to divide our forces for this strike."

Kurenai nodded. "And with your injury, Naruto, you won't be at full strength."

Naruto crossed his arms and grumbled. "Fine…how do we split our forces?"

"I think I should stay here, as well as you and Sakura," Kakashi replied as he looked to Kurenai, Hinata, Sokka, Katara, and Toph. "Sokka, I would recommend you stay here…but I doubt you'd want to hear that."

"That's right…I need to be there…I need to rescue Suki."

"I'll take command of the mission then. Hinata-chan, Katara-chan, and Toph-chan can join me in the rescue mission, with Sokka-san after all," Kurenai offered, and the silver haired jounin nodded.

"Take Appa," Kakashi said and they nodded. "You'll need him to get all the Warriors and Suki-san out safely."

Kurenai nodded, and she looked at the group. "Alright, everyone get onto Appa, and we'll set off immediately."

Sokka ran off to the flying bison before anyone could get there. Toph stretched, and rotated her shoulders. Kurenai looked at Hinata, who was saying good bye to Naruto.

"We'll be back soon, Naruto-kun," Hinata told the young jinchuuriki as she hugged him, resting her head on his chest. "I wish you could come."

"I wish I could come too. Damn arm though," Naruto said as he lifted her face to his, and the two kissed lightly on the lips. "Be safe."

Hinata nodded, smiling at her boyfriend. She slowly pulled away and walked calmly over to Appa, and climbed onto the bison's back. Sokka was sitting in Aang's place, holding the reigns. He had almost forgotten his weapons, and on his back was his bladed boomerang, and on his waist was his whale-tooth machete, and in his bag was his bladed, ball club. He looked back at the group going with him, and he knew he'd be able to rescue Suki.

"Yip, yip!" Sokka called out to Appa, who groaned, flapped his massive tail, and they flew off.

"We'll have to land about a quarter mile away from the base, so we can get into the camp stealth fully," Kurenai ordered as they flew over the tree line.

Sokka nodded as he pulled the reigns so they were flying southwest. The Water Tribe Warrior gritted his teeth in anger, slowly tightening his grip on the reigns as he thought what the Fire Nation did to prisoners…to Suki. Kurenai seemed to notice his body movements, and breathed out. She hoped he wouldn't let his rage jeopardize the mission.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Fire Nation Camp**

An hour after departing from their own camp, Sokka had guided Appa down to the ground behind the tree line a quarter of a mile away from the Prison Camp. The group got off the flying bison, and crept through the woods around the camp. Kurenai and Hinata climbed up a tree to get a better vantage point to survey the base.

It was large compared to their camp, with thirty tents, varying in size scattered in a circle. A makeshift palisade wall was arranged in a circular pattern around the base, and there were guards stationed on the wall. The gate was closed at the moment, and Kurenai could see at least thirty armed guards patrolling the perimeter on the wall. The base had at least sixty more soldiers, either doing internal patrols, eating, or resting at various places in the camp.

"This will be a little more difficult than we thought," Hinata told her sensei, activating her Byakugan. She scanned the camp, checking each tent for Suki or members of her warriors. Most of the tents were used for keeping supplies; the larger ones were for the barracks and…the prison tents. "I found them…"

The x-ray vision of the Byakugan, Hinata had found where Suki was being kept. Curiously, the other prisoners that were being kept in the camp were men, apparently Earthbenders or Earth Kingdom soldiers. Either that meant that the other warriors had already been shipped off to the Fire Nation, or they were in another camp.

"All I found was Suki-chan, the other warriors aren't there," Hinata informed her sensei, who nodded.

"I'll perform a genjutsu to take most of the camp out quietly. Tell Katara-chan, Toph-chan, and Sokka to wait for my all clear signal," Kurenai ordered, and Hinata nodded after hopping off the tree branch.

"So what can we expect? Is Suki there?" Sokka asked her.

"There are about 90 guards at scattered places around the base, thirty on the palisade and sixty in the camp itself. And yes, Sokka-kun, Suki-chan is there, but strangely her other warriors aren't."

"That's not good," Katara said, pursing her lips. "Well…at least Suki is there. We can get her out."

"So what are we waiting for? I'm already to bust their wall down!" Toph said impatiently.

"Kurenai-sensei is going to do a genjutsu to thin the numbers to make the rescue easier, Toph-chan," Hinata replied calmly, as the genjutsu mistress closed her eyes to focus her chakra.

Kurenai then began to do a set of hand seals, focusing on the soldiers that she could see in the camp. Finishing the chain, she opened her eyes.

"Nehan Shouja no Jutsu (Temple of Nirvana Technique)," Kurenai whispered, activating the technique.

The guards on the palisade began looking around as a flurry of feathers appeared in front of their faces. Suddenly, they fell to the ground as if they were falling asleep. The effect spread to those who were in the camp, outside the tents. Soldiers and guards fell unconscious either walking or eating, and in just a few seconds, almost the entire camp had been taken out.

Hinata activated her Byakugan. "Mostly everyone in the camp is now under your spell, Kurenai-sensei. There are still a few soldiers in the tents, but the numbers have been greatly thinned. It's safe to go in now."

Kurenai nodded. "Alright. Toph-chan, make a hole in the palisade wall."

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Toph exclaimed with a grin. She stomped her feet, lifted her hands, and a large boulder was discharged from the ground. Stomping again and pushing, she launched it through the wall.

The palisade's logs shattered from the force that Toph launched her boulder at it. The unfortunate Fire Nation guards that were put to sleep in the area that the boulder crashed into were sent flying high into the air, crashing on the ground hard. The sound of their bones breaking made Toph wince.

'Okay…that was creepy…' Toph thought, processing the sound of the breaking or shattering bones. 'And that must hurt…'

"Lets move," Kurenai said and the five ran in. "There will be at least nine or ten of the soldiers still conscious, I couldn't affect them with my jutsu if they were in the tents."

"We'll deal with that when the time comes," Sokka said as he took out his machete and boomerang.

Three Fire Nation guards pulled themselves out of a tent. "What the hell happened here?"

"We're under attack! Sound the alarm!"

"Why is everyone unconscious?"

"There's the intruders!" one of the guards said, pointing at the group as they made their way to Suki's tent, being lead by Hinata.

The Fire Nation soldiers grabbed their polearms and charged towards them. Hinata warned Katara and Toph, who held back to fight the soldiers. The Waterbending Master used her water whip, snapping the polearms like twigs before launching the soldiers away. Toph then stomped the ground, making quicksand under the soldiers, making them sink under the ground up to their necks, and then she solidified the ground.

More soldiers came out of the tents, charging Hinata, Kurenai, and Sokka. Hinata sidestepped a slash from one of the soldier's blades, and then she slammed her palm right into his chest. He coughed out blood, dropped to his knees, and fell unconscious wheezing. The genjutsu mistress blocked a dao with her kunai, and then tossed one of her knives straight into a soldier's neck, severing his jugular. He screamed in pain as blood squirted out of his neck, and he fell to the ground. The last tried to attack Sokka, bringing both his swords at the Water Tribe warrior in a double horizontal slash.

Sokka gritted his teeth, blocked the swords with his machete, and bashed the soldier in the face with his club. The soldier crashed into the ground, missing a few teeth and blood leaked out. He pulled himself back up and charged Sokka again. The Water Tribe warrior blocked the attack with his club, and then slashed out in a horizontal fashion with his machete. The whale-toothed blade cut deeply into the soldier's stomach, his mouth opening in shock as it was yanked out. Sokka panted and blinked, realizing what he did when blood trickled down the soldier's mouth and wound as he doubled over. He shook it off to follow Hinata and Kurenai towards the tent.

The guards there, surprised at the sudden attack, barely were able to get to their weapons as Hinata, Kurenai, Sokka, Toph, and Katara entered the tent. Suki looked up weakly, and her eyes widened in shock seeing the young Water Tribe warrior.

"Sokka?" Suki asked in a hoarse, tired voice. "You're…alive…thank…goodness…"

Sokka's eyes narrowed at the Fire Nation guards, and he gritted his teeth. "What the hell did you bastards do to her?"

One of the guards chuckled. "What's it matter to you boy? We just did the standard prisoner treatment for female prisoners."

Sokka snarled, tightening his grip on his machete. "You're going to pay for that…"

"Sokka…calm down, they're just trying to get a rise out of you," Kurenai ordered, tightening her own grip on her kunai. "Hinata-chan, did we take out the rest that were still conscious outside?"

"No, Kurenai-sensei, there are two left, trying to get us from behind. From their armor, I think they're firebenders," Hinata replied as Sokka lifted his machete up.

"Let Suki go and…I won't have to hurt you," Sokka ordered, gritting his teeth.

The guards laughed condescendingly. "You have no idea who you're ordering boy…I don't know how you five got into the camp…but you're outnumbered."

"Actually, almost everyone in the camp is incapacitated. Just you two, and the other two coming at us are conscious," Kurenai said, and the guards sneered.

"You're bluffing…now do us all a favor and surrender…"

"No…let. Suki. Go," Sokka commanded, baring his teeth in rage. He was starting to see red, the sight of Suki in the state she was in.

"Katara-chan, Toph-chan, Hinata-chan, go rescue the other prisoners. Sokka and I will handle these two," Kurenai ordered, and they nodded. "Sokka and I will be with you shortly."

The other three nodded, before exiting the tent. However the two guards in front of Kurenai and Sokka laughed confidently. One of them charged the jounin kunoichi, who jumped back to avoid his weapon, and the other set his sights on the Water Tribe Warrior. Sokka raised his machete, bracing himself for whatever attack would be sent out. The Guard stomped his feet while taking a deep breath, and threw out his fist in a punch. A tongue of orange-yellow flame shot out, and he yipped before sidestepping it.

The other guard had managed to push Kurenai out of the tent, but the genjutsu mistress was hoping that would happen. She began doing a set of hand seals while dodging his attacks. Finishing the sequence, she started doing her signature genjutsu on the guard, the Jubatsu Satsu (Tree Binding Death). Her body seemed to disappear into the winds starting from her waist right in front of the guard's eyes. His eyes widened when she completely vanished. Suddenly, he felt his body bound by strong tree branches, and looked around in shock as she appeared atop the magical tree, kunai drawn, and she stabbed the knife right into his neck. He screamed as the knife severed an artery, and the illusion vanished.

Kurenai looked around to see that the other prisoners were running out of the tents that they were being kept. The sound of roaring flames caught her attention and she saw a tongue of flame come out of the tent where Suki was being kept, burning through the fabric like it was nothing. She saw Sokka jump and roll to evade the next fireball before standing up right near the guard.

Sokka roared, mostly out of fear, but also there was a twinge of rage in his voice. He was angry, angry that these Fire Nation scum had abused Suki…and this one was going to pay, with his life. Out of reflex and anger, the warrior threw out his sword arm. It was blur of motion as the firebender turned to try to outpace the attack, but it was too late. Just as he breathed in to do a point-blank fire blast, Sokka's machete sliced clean through his neck. Blood squirted out onto Sokka's now horrified face as the head of his fallen enemy rolled on the ground. He breathed in and out, realizing what he did. His blood soaked blade dropped to the ground and clanged twice. His stomach felt bad, and nausea gripped him.

He fell to his knees, and vomited up the contents of his lunch. Breathing in and out at a hyper speed, Kurenai walked over and put her hand on his back.

"Sokka…just breath," Kurenai said softly, and Sokka nodded. The jounin bent down and picked up the guards keys, and walked over the Suki's cage. She unlocked the door, walked in, and undid the Kiyoshi Warrior's chains. "You're free."

Suki nodded, and even though she was weak, she ran over to Sokka, enveloping him in a hug. He breathed out and gently returned the hug, hoping not to get the fresh blood on her body. Katara, Hinata, and Toph then arrived, panting slightly.

"All the prisoners are released, Kurenai-sensei," Katara started, and then she saw the blood on Sokka's face. "Sokka…what happened?"

Sokka looked down, but before he could speak, Kurenai sighed. "Let's get out of here. We can talk more at the camp and Suki-san seems to need medical attention."

They nodded, looking at the silent Sokka, who was shaking when he saw the body of the dead guard. The others pulled him away and they walked to Appa. Hinata and Katara helped the weakened Suki aboard, and the Waterbending Master gently washed the blood off her brother's face and hands. Kurenai was the last to board, she had gotten Sokka's machete, and put it next to him.

She watched Hinata and Katara start tending to Suki's bruises, and crawled onto Appa's head. Tentatively, she grasped the reigns. "Yip-yip, Appa-kun."

The flying bison gave it's guttural roar, flapped it's tail, and lifted off the ground. They flew over the landscape towards the camp, and Sokka, instead of his usual, boastful self was quiet, and kept to one side of the saddle.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Avatar Camp**

The rest of the group ran up to see Appa landing on the ground near the camp. Seeing Suki alive was a great burden off their shoulders. Sakura helped her down and into the medical tent for some proper healing. Sokka had temporarily left the group to go to the river, looking down as he contemplated what he did.

'I…killed two people…today…' Sokka thought as he pursed his lips. He sank down to his knees.

He saw the blood still on his hands and face, even though Katara had washed it off of him. He dunked his hands into the water, and began scrubbing them furiously. He had to get the blood off…both scent and sight. Yet no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't seem to rid both.

He began to scrub faster and faster, trying to get the smell off. It was another fruitless attempt. Sokka took his hands out of the water, and they shook and trembled as he looked at them. He dunked them back in the water frantically, breathing in and out as fast as he could. The more he washed, a strange pain seemed to cross his chest as he kept thinking about the two Fire Nation soldiers he killed.

"Why won't it go away…why won't it go away?" Sokka asked out loud, scrubbing furiously. "Why? Why? Why?!?"

"Its…never easy is it?" a female voice asked him, and he turned his head to see Suki walking over to him.

She was out of the rags that the prison guards 'graciously' made her wear. Instead, she was wearing some of Katara's extra clothing, the blue cloth of the kimono-like dress and pants felt good on her skin. Thanks to Sakura, the bruises on her face had faded, and her internal damage was healed.

"W-What are you talking about?" Sokka asked, pulling his hands out of the water.

"…being a warrior, that is," Suki continued, sitting next to him. "In war, we are…expected to kill our enemies…" She looked at her own hands for a second, and then looked at Sokka. "It's never enjoyable…"

Sokka nodded, but he pursed his lips. "For some reason…a small part of me…enjoyed killing those Fire Nation soldiers…especially the last one…but whenever I think about that…I feel sick to my stomach…"

Suki nodded, putting her hand on his shoulder. "…thank you for rescuing me."

Sokka nodded. "I…couldn't lose you…couldn't lose another woman I loved…" he looked at his still shaking hands. "When I saw the…condition you were in…I got angry…angrier than I had ever been before…even angrier than I was after my mom died…" he squeezed his fist. "I wanted to make those who did that to you pay…and…I guess they did…" Suki put her hand over his to try to calm him down. "…after…it was done…nothing felt right…I avenged you…but what did it accomplish? I…killed someone…even though it was in combat…it felt like cold blood…"

"…its…the plight about being a warrior, Sokka," Suki told him gently, leaning her head onto his shoulder. "…knowing that…will you continue to be one?"

Sokka closed his eyes and breathed out. "…yes. I will." He smiled gently. "…guess I know even more what Naruto is ranting about, protecting people…"

Suki smiled lightly, and she leaned up and gave him a peck on his cheek. He blushed, looked at his hands again, and closed his eyes. The pain started ebbing away slightly, and he leaned his head onto the Kiyoshi Warriors. They sat there for a while, letting each other calm down from the ordeal. The mood was suddenly ruined when Sokka's stomach started growling.

"heh…I think my appetite is returning…"

"Lets get back to camp then before Naruto and Bosco eats all the deerelope," Suki said, and he chuckled. The two stood up, and walked back to the camp.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ba Sing Se, Royal Palace**

Azula gave an exasperated sigh as she sat on the throne of the former Earth King. She was remembering what the Dai Li had said, that Sasuke had lost fighting to that demon child known as Naruto. She could hardly believe an elite, powerful shinobi like the Uchiha could lose to such a person. She was still contemplating her own loss against the blond Shinobi, and growled.

"The Uchiha must be lacking to lose to someone like him!" Azula roared, shooting a blast of blue flame out at nothing from her fingers. '…but I must be too…damn it!'

They would be returning to the Fire Nation in three days, after the Fire Nation garrison arrives to formerly occupy the city. Even though her father would probably praise her _and_ her brother, the nagging feeling that the Uchiha lost bugged her. She had heard from the few Fire Nation soldiers that had arrived, through help from the Dai Li, she had learned more of Sasuke's…master. Along with the few Fire Nation soldiers were shinobi, wearing the symbol of the Sound Village on their headbands.

"The Princess of the Fire Nation shouldn't fret about failures, should she?" a smooth voice asked from the shadows.

Azula's eyes snapped around. "Who is there? Show yourself!"

A figure wearing a brown cloak and hood dropped from the rafters of the palace. He raised his hand up to his face to seemingly push something back in front of his eyes. He straightened out his body, and pulled his hood back. It revealed a young man in his early twenties with medium length silver hair, glasses over his eyes, and a Sound Headband on his forehead.

"The security in this city is really lacking. I was able to bypass the walls so easily," the man said in a calm, yet arrogant sounding voice. "Wouldn't the Fire Lord be a little…perturbed…that under your watch a single man could bypass your greatest conquered city?"

Azula's gaze hardened. "Who are you? I can tell by your headband that you are from the Sound Village, the Fire Nation's new ally in the war, but I do not know your face."

"Oh, where are my manners…I am Yakushi Kabuto, Orochimaru-sama's right hand man…" the man replied, his face morphing into a sick smile. "Ozai-sama and Orochimaru-sama they have tasked me the job…of instructing you in the Shinobi Arts…if you do well…Orochimaru-sama has a gift for you when we return to the Fire Nation…"

Azula's eyebrows rose. "Really…Kabuto, was it? Tell me more…"

Kabuto's face contorted to another sick smile. He began telling her his training schedule for her, and the more she heard, the more she liked. Especially knowing that the knowledge she would gain from this training would increase her power enough to equal the Demon Brat.

_To be continued…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Authors Notes**

Well the first filler chapter is in. I couldn't let Suki rot in prison, so I decided to bust her out. I also wanted to show Sokka that war isn't a game, which he barely seemed to get in the series, including the Siege of the North. The only way to snap him out of it was…to have him kill someone in battle.

And we have also information that the Akatsuki will be playing more of a part in my season 3. What is the project I am planning for Naruto by the way…? You'll find out.

Please read and review.


	18. The Light inside Darkness

Chapter 18: The Light inside the Darkness

**Avatar Campsite**

It had been two days since Suki had been rescued. The physical wounds she received were healing at an accelerated rate due to the treatments she was receiving from both Katara's waterbending healing and Sakura's medical ninjutsu, but the psychological scars would take longer to heal. Sokka had left on Appa's back to make an emergency stop to Kiyoshi Island to retrieve a new uniform, makeup, war fans, shield, and sword for the girl he loved. He returned a day later and gently handed her the equipment of her homeland.

The other patients were also starting to heal as well. Naruto's arm, for instance, had a healthy layer of new tissue developing on the rapidly expanding, and shrinking scar tissue. In another day or two, he would be at full strength again. Because of that, his project was coming along well; he was almost ready to add the retractable wings to it. Hinata had been a big help for this, she had helped him get it ready, as well as helped him start getting the material to make the wings.

Aang was starting to come out of the red that he was in for the past week. He was still unconscious, but he no longer had the fever that was keeping the infections from his wound at bay. On his head was something shocking, a thin layer of thick black hair was growing. When Naruto saw that, he almost freaked out since, ever since he met his otouto, he was bald. The Jinchuuriki gave a little chuckle; his little brother would have a _big_ surprise for when he wakes up.

Finally, there was Sasuke. He was still bound, his hands were incased in a lump of rock that Toph made so he would be absolutely unable to form hand seals. With the blind over his eyes, he would be unable to use his Sharingan to his advantage either. Because of this, his arm had to be healed carefully so it wouldn't go out of place. However, due to Sakura's training, she was able to correct anything that prevented the arm from fully healing.

The Uchiha was still unconscious from the mental shock of losing to Naruto under Ba Sing Se. Inside him there was a battle raging, between the sides which would be called the black and white, the dark and light. It was for this reason why he hadn't awakened yet, neither side had won. Every so often when Sakura was examining him, she noticed his forehead scrunch up and then relax, as if a blow had hit him in the head.

After she was finished with her patients for the day, Sakura exited the rock tent to see Katara's progress with her chakra control. A smile passed on her lips, seeing the progress her friend was making. If she was at the Academy, she would have quickly risen to the top of her class; apparently she was a genius at this stuff. Katara had finished the leaf sticking exercise, the chakra summoning exercise, and was working on the tree climbing.

"Very good, Katara-chan," Kurenai said, nodding in approval as the girl landed on her feet, panting from slight exhaustion from running up the tree and making it a full quarter of the way. The genjutsu mistress smiled. "Once you complete this exercise, I will begin teaching you two techniques."

"Yes, Kurenai-sensei!" Katara said, straightening herself up again then running for the tree again. In her hand was a kunai that her instructor had lent her, and she was using it to mark her progress.

Sakura smiled again, watching the scene. 'That brings back good memories…' she looked down. 'Of when Team Seven…was a true team…not a broken one…' she shuddered, fighting back tears. 'I am not that girl anymore…I won't allow myself to cry for things in the past!'

She shook her head and went off to another portion of the camp. Sakura smiled fondly at Naruto and Hinata, watching them work on the jinchuuriki's project. Naruto had turned one of his kunai into a carving knife, which he was using to carefully smooth out the wood of his project. He grinned, looking at Hinata, who nodded in approval.

'I'm happy for you, Naruto,' Sakura thought happily. 'You're like a brother to me, hell you're more of a friend to me than I thought. After all the crap you went through when you were younger, you deserve happiness…'

She walked to where the fire pit was, and sat down on one of the benches she and Toph Earthbended up. She breathed out, still thinking of how old Team Seven was in the old days. Sakura silently feared that those days were dead and buried, and not even Naruto's confidence to repair the bridges that Sasuke burned when he left.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ba Sing Se, Palace**

Azula stood there panting. Her instructor was teaching her a taijutsu style that would enable her to fight on par with most Chunin-level shinobi. Kabuto was confident of this, since he was the one who invented it, and the young medical genius was known for his ability to not only fight and beat Jounin and ANBU, but also was able to keep up with the Godaime Hokage in battle! She threw out a punch which Kabuto not only blocked, but turned against her.

"I'm afraid you are still too slow, Azula-sama," Kabuto taunted, looking up at her friends and brother. "Perhaps that Ty Lee girl or Zuko would be more fitted for this style than you."

"Shut the hell up!" Azula yelled, losing her temper and firing a blast of blue flame at her instructor from her fingertips.

Kabuto pursed his lips. "So you do have a temper…"

The Fire Princess snarled. 'I am the Fire Nation princess! I am a prodigy! I've learned techniques that not even Jeong Jeong could master! Why is this so hard?'

"At the rate you're going…it'll take two weeks for you to at least reach the point where you can use my other specialty for this taijutsu…"

"Why don't you just show me the whole thing damn it!" Azula snapped, bearing her teeth in anger. "You started teaching me this without even fully elaborating on what I should accomplish!"

"Fine…you want to know so badly?" Kabuto replied calmly, pushing up his glasses. "Come at me, and you'll see what this style can do. You can even use your precious firebending."

"With pleasure!" Azula roared, changing her style and stance, which made her look like she was fighting with her brother's aggressive style, with her fists instead of fingers.

Immediately she charged forward, throwing out her fist and a blast of blue flame shot at Kabuto. The medic-nin lazily stepped aside, avoiding the blasts. Kabuto stepped back again to avoid a vicious hook kick that Azula launched next, and stepped back again as the Fire Nation Princess landed, then leapt up in the air again to do a flying axe kick. When her foot made contact with the ground, a massive blast of blue flame made Kabuto leap into the air.

"I got you!" Azula roared, throwing out her hand in her signature style-instead of punches she threw out her middle and index fingers to launch a compact blast of flame at Kabuto.

However, the medic-nin landed, his hand started to glow blue, and then he turned and slammed his hand over Azula's elbow. The Fire Princess cried in pain as she felt her entire lower arm and hand feel like they were…jello. Growling in frustration, she launched a kick aimed at Kabuto's head. However, he just slapped it away, and she felt another blaring pain on her leg, and when she put it down…she lost balance and cried in agony.

"How do you like the Kireken (Slicing Fist)?" Kabuto asked as the Fire Nation Princess clutched her leg with her working hand. "Painful and effective isn't it?"

Zuko's jaw dropped after seeing that. 'I did not just see that…that…Kabuto guy was able to defeat my sister with hardly any effort at all…who _is_ this guy?'

'Wow…' Ty Lee thought, her eyes as wide as saucers seeing that. '…Azula…lost…' immediately, the bubbly acrobat looked around. '…that's good, nothings falling from the sky and that means the world isn't ending…though still…'

Mai just shrugged. 'I knew she wasn't as great as she thought she was.'

The blue coloration faded from Kabuto's hands, and it was replaced by green. Holding out his hands, he healed the damage done to Azula by his attacks. Gradually, the pain from the slaps began to go away, and Azula was shocked.

"W-What…did you do?"

"It's simple; actually, I used my chakra scalpels to sever muscles and tendons of my opponents arm or leg, lowering their guard and attacking a vital point," Kabuto explained, pushing up his glasses again. "The targets, naturally would be the heart, lungs, or spinal column, severing those will either kill or incapacitate your opponent. Comes in handy."

Azula nodded as her arm and leg were healed, and she got onto her feet. Taking a few dozen breaths, she composed herself and then she smirked. "It sure does. I would love to learn more about it, Kabuto."

"I thought you would. Now will you cooperate with me so we can get you to the next level of the style?"

Azula nodded. "Gladly. Lets begin again…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Avatar Campsite**

Uchiha Sasuke groaned. His whole body hurt, his arm most of all, and to his alarm…he couldn't squeeze his hands, they were bound…by rock? His eyes opened momentarily to gaze at…black? His mind flashed back to what had happened as he rapidly began to breath in and out.

_Sasuke gritted his teeth in frustration. "…so eager to die, are you? Fine…with your death, I'll finally get the power necessary to defeat Itachi…." He then began to do the hand seals, and lightning began to spark in his hand, then…it turned black. "Chidori…"_

_Naruto's eyes narrowed, recognizing what he was doing. He was channeling the dark chakra of the Cursed Seal into the Chidori, and from what Kakashi told him about shape and form of chakra, the Uchiha was changing the form of the attack. He then knew, it would be now or never, and he opened his right hand, and he created a clone._

_The Rasengan formed in his hand, and the clone began to add the wind chakra into the attack. Hinata watched in awe as the ball of chakra began glowing in a white light, and four blades of wind began forming around it. It gave a sharp contrast to the dark Chidori that Sasuke was loading. Finally, with both attacks ready, Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other._

'_I will win!' they thought, and they charged at each other._

_Sasuke flapped his wings to increase his already incredible speed as he charged Naruto. The jinchuuriki began to run faster as a result. Finally, both of them threw their hands out, sending their attacks crashing into each other. Hinata deactivated her Byakugan and closed her eyes as the light from both attacks became blinding._

"_Chidori!" "Fuuton: Rasengan!" Sasuke and Naruto roared as they pushed their attacks into each other._

_However, this clash was completely different from the one before. The Fuuton: Rasengan seemed to begin spinning faster and faster, it's blades of wind cutting threw the lightning that sparked from the Chidori. Sasuke's eyes widened in shock as his attack began to be pushed back._

'_N-No…that's…no!' Sasuke thought as he tried adding more lightning chakra into the Chidori, but Naruto's new Rasengan just kept cutting threw it. 'This can't be possible…he stayed in Konoha…he should be weak! He should be as weak as the last time we met! This isn't possible!'_

"_YOU LOSE!" Naruto roared, taking one more confident step towards Sasuke, and he pushed his hand out hard._

_With that, the Chidori was completely evaporated by the Fuuton: Rasengan, and Sasuke roared in pain as his arm was cut up and slashed by the blades of the ball of chakra. Naruto let go of the attack, panting as it continued to push Sasuke all the way back to the wall, finally making him crash into the rock. The Rasengan stopped spinning and faded away, and Sasuke panted in disbelief. His Cursed Seal began to recede, and his eyes were open in shock._

He groaned in pain, remembering that. 'What…was that technique…how did Naruto get so strong?'

'_That was a cheap move!_' Sasuke's dark half, a white snake with yellow eyes snapped at him. '_Orochimaru didn't come through with his end of the deal! He didn't make us stronger if we could be defeated by such a move!_'

A black hawk with red eyes appeared on his shoulder…representing his suppressed good half, that he buried when he betrayed Konoha two and a half years ago. It looked at him, and then the snake.

'_He's lying, Sasuke. We lost because you lost who you really are, you are not an avenger, but a protector._'

The snake hissed. '_No, he's lying! You gained power for your goal of revenge in a span of time that no other shinobi could match! We are not to blame, Naruto and Orochimaru are!_'

'_No, we are to blame. We made the wrong choices,_' the Hawk said calmly. '_We haven't completely forgotten what it means to be a Konoha Ninja, have we?_'

'_Yes we have! They are weak!_'

'_If they are weak, how come Naruto was able to beat us?_'

'_Shut up! He's weak, and all Konoha Ninja are weak! The right choice was made until Orochimaru screwed us over!_'

Sasuke's mental image glanced at both sides of he debate, he was unsure which side he'd chose this time…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hidden base in Otogakure**

Orochimaru, the snake sannin and leader of his village was in dire straights. Even though he learned that his ally, the Fire Nation, had captured the Earth Kingdom capital of Ba Sing Se, he learned that regrettably his protégé had been captured by the Avatar. He roared in anger for his oversight in sending Sasuke to aid Fire Lord Ozai's daughter in this operation.

"O-Orochimaru-sama, p-please calm down," a medic trembled next to him.

The Snake Sannin was in his bed, and he was wheezing in pain. His arm shot out and grabbed the medic's neck. The medic gasped as the angry sannin sank his fingers into his neck, then yanked back, pulling the medic's neck out. Orochimaru watched as the medic gurgled as blood leaked out of his neck, and he dropped to his knees and died.

"Karin-chan, get the hell in here!" Orochimaru ordered in his harsh, wheezing voice.

"Y-Yes…Orochimaru-sama!" a young woman's voice said, and a the door opened to reveal a young woman with long, spiky, strawberry colored hair, wearing red framed glasses, a Oto headband around her neck, a long sleeve gray overcoat and short black pants. She was Orochimaru's primary Tracker Ninja, secondary medical specialist, scientist, and she was the former head of the research division in Lab 20, Tobihashi Karin. Right now, she was serving as Orochimaru's second in command in Kabuto's absence. "W-What do you require, my lord?"

"Help me up. It is…time for me to change bodies."

"C-Change bodies, Orochimaru-sama? But Sasuke-kun isn't here for that!"

"…a folly of mine, I admit, one that I rarely make," Orochimaru replied as he sat up weakly. "But I cannot wait any longer. I need to change bodies to survive."

"O-Of course, Orochimaru-sama," Karin said as she walked over, and he slowly swung his legs out to the edge of his bed, placing his feet on the floor. He held his arm out, and she went under and put it around her shoulders and helped him up. As soon as he was on his feet, the two walked slowly to the door.

As soon as they were out in the hallway, Karin looked up. "Which subject, Orochimaru-sama? Should I organize a battle of the prisoners to see who is the strongest for your new body?"

"N-No…I have the perfect…body in mind…for the moment…take me to…the lab, Karin-chan," Orochimaru panted, already starting to feel exhausted just by walking a short distance.

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama," Karin said as she began helping him to the lab in the base.

Several Oto Shinobi, few of which had never seen their leader in person, watched in awe as their godlike figure limped, with the help of Karin, towards the lab. Many of the Oto ninja dropped to their knees and bowed and muttered 'Orochimaru-sama' as he past. In the Village Hidden of the Sound, due to his power, ability to 'rebirth' himself in the midst of battle, and fight with demons has elevated Orochimaru up to the level of God to his village.

Karin and Orochimaru reached the lab, and the tracker pushed the door open. Both walked/limped into the room, and the Snake Sannin began panting and sweating profusely, but a wry smile appeared on his face when he saw a massive glass container of water that was sealed on top, as if it was to prevent someone or something from escaping.

"Karin-chan, break the subject out of his…prison."

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama," Karin said as she tossed a kunai at the glass container of water.

The kunai imbedded in the glass, which started to slowly crack. More cracks appeared and the water started sloshing around. Finally, the cracks were too much, and the glass shattered when its structural integrity was compromised. The water poured out onto the floor, with Karin and Orochimaru looking on.

"I can stand on my own now, Karin-chan," Orochimaru ordered her, and the tracker nin nodded, easing herself out from under his shoulder. The Snake Sannin, despite his weakness, stood up proudly and looked at the puddle. "Come on now, Suigetsu-kun; reform yourself into your humanoid form."

The water began to ripple…and started to rise as if a waterbender was manipulating it. Over a short time the small wave began to form into a humanoid shape until finally, there was a young man standing there. He had white hair, white eyes with a black pupil, and finally shark-like teeth in his mouth.

"So I see Sasuke failed in killing you," Suigetsu said cockily, looking at Karin. "What's she doing here, other to annoy the hell out of me snake bastard?"

"Hold your tongue, bastard!" Karin seethed and the strange shinobi gave her a full tooth smile.

"Calm yourself, Karin-chan," Orochimaru said calmly, looking at Suigetsu. "You have been chosen."

"Chosen for what, snake bastard?"

"For my new body…"

Suigetsu's eyes widened and his jaw dropped in shock. "Y-You're joking. Surely, there must be a loyal person to you better for this than I am, like that Karin chick who helped you here…"

"I'm afraid you are the best candidate, Suigetsu-kun," Orochimaru told him, a sick, sadistic smile appeared on his face. "With Sasuke-kun lost at the moment, you are the best candidate for the transfer due to your unique physiological structure; you will be able to increase my power nearly three fold."

"C-Come on…you're joking please…" Suigetsu said, as he began to sweat profusely. This was something he feared, which is why he was hoping that Sasuke'd be able to set him free. "W-Why don't you use Juugo?"

"I still have need for him, the enzyme in his body is still needed to produce newer, more powerful Cursed Seals," Orochimaru told him as scales seemingly appeared on his face. "Now…Suigetsu-kun…we will become one…"

Suigetsu's eyes widened as a massive white snake, composed of thousands of smaller snakes the size of anacondas leapt out of Orochimaru's body at him. He tried to run, he tried to compose his body back into water, but the fear was too much. The giant snake struck, and the former Mist Ninja let out a horrific scream.

In his mental realm, Suigetsu looked around. Everything looked…fleshy…and he watched as three…bodies rose out of the flesh, bound by snakes and sticky flesh. He then saw Orochimaru himself rising out of the ground, surrounded by flesh, his long, strange tongue slithering out like a viper.

"W-What is this place…?" Suigetsu asked in horror.

"It has already started…" Orochimaru told him ominously as…snakes began bursting out of Suigetsu's body.

He screamed in pain as his mind was taken over by the Snake Sannin. Back in the physical realm, Karin watched as Orochimaru's old body collapsed in a heap, while Suigetsu screamed in pain. The screaming suddenly stopped, and the Mist Ninja's head dropped down…showing the Snake Sannin's yellow eyes, replacing Suigetsu's pupils.

"Ah…" Orochimaru said, using Suigetsu's lips. "That's much better..."

Karin dropped to her knee. "What do you require, Orochimaru-sama?"

"Bring me back to my bed, and get the bandages. It takes a week for my soul to adjust to a new body, and I do not want to…fall apart before the process is complete," Orochimaru ordered, and Karin nodded as she got to her feet.

The tracker could sense how much more powerful Orochimaru had become after taking Suigetsu's body. He was even stronger than he was when he faced Sandaime Hokage and the Four Tailed Demon Fox. The war was going to take an interesting turn now, with Oto's leader at his strongest again…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Avatar Camp**

After having something to eat and drink, Sakura stood up and started to walk back to the medical tent. She wanted to check up on Sasuke and Aang, see how they were healing again. She walked into the tent to see…Sasuke squirming.

"Sasuke-kun…!" Sakura gasped, seeing Sasuke writhe in his binds. 'H-How long as he been awake…?'

In Sasuke's mind, his two sides were driving him crazy. '_Blame Orochimaru and Naruto! We can still get our revenge if you do that!_'

'_We need to take responsibility and admit that we were wrong. Breaking the bonds didn't make us stronger, it weakened us,_' the black red eyed hawk retorted calmly, and the snake hissed.

'_We don't __**need**__ to take responsibility! We haven't done anything wrong, we are doing this to avenge our clan! It's Orochimaru's fault our growth was stunted, he obviously didn't teach us everything he knew! And it's Naruto's fault we lost!_' the Snake roared. '_We need to use this power we have to escape, and maybe make it back to Orochimaru for even more training!_'

'_Back to Orochimaru? Are you insane?_' the hawk asked. '_That will accomplish nothing._'

'_The Snake Bastard obviously didn't teach us everything. We'll get back and gain even more strength, enough to __**kill**__ Naruto and Itachi…_' the Snake hissed, tempting Sasuke with what he wanted-power. '_Activate the Cursed Seal again, and we'll be able to break out of these bonds and make it back to Sound…_'

Sasuke's mental self nodded, although…truth to be told, he was unsure. "Very well…"

The black hawk sighed in disappointment, but he knew Sasuke's resolve wasn't what it used to be. The defeat he received from Naruto had really shaken it up, and even after letting his dark side take control once more…it wasn't such a strong drive.

In the physical realm, Sakura stepped back as Sasuke began roaring, trying to break his hands out of the solid rock that was binding his arms. She was frozen in place when she saw the curse mark expanding over his body, and suddenly there was a jolt of electricity in the air. She heard a thunderclap and the shattering of stone, and she realized…Sasuke had broken his bonds with lightning. He grabbed his sword, and placed it back into the hilt on his back.

Purple chakra began to waft around him, and he raised one of his free hands to his face and ripped off the blindfold. He hadn't activated his Sharingan, and looked at Sakura, who was frozen. He just walked passed her, not laying one finger on her.

"S-Sasuke…" Sakura started, slowly turning around. "Wait!" She then looked back to the camp. 'He'll get away if I go warn the others…'

Sasuke ignored her and walked out into the open. Channeling his chakra to his legs, he leapt up from the ground into a tree, and began running. Sakura ran out, and cursed. She bit her thumb and wiped the blood on her hand, and did the hand seals.

"Kuchiyoise no Jutsu (Summoning Jutsu)!" Sakura yelled, slamming her hand down. Two white-blue slugs, one four times her size and one the size of Sakura's arm appeared in a puff of smoke, and both had Konoha Headbands on them.

"Sakura-hime?" the larger slug asked as the pink-haired kunoichi leapt onto the slug's back.

"No time to talk, Taho-chan, just follow Sasuke-kun's chakra signature as quickly as you can," Sakura ordered and the large slug nodded. "Eureka-chan, tell the others at the camp that Sasuke-kun's trying to escape, tell them that I'm going after him!"

"Yes Sakura-hime," Eureka said as she slithered as fast as she could to the camp.

Taho slithered in the path which Sasuke had took off on. The large slug was surprisingly fast, able to keep up with the rogue Uchiha and the stocky eyes were able to see Sasuke's chakra path. The slugs were good trackers due to their ability to see chakra, due to their compound eyes. It would be only a matter of time before Sakura caught up with him.

Back at the camp, Sokka grinned as he brought up a fish next to Suki. "Told you guys I'd be able to catch one." He said proudly.

"Just one though?" Toph quipped as Sokka's good mood turned sour.

"At least I could catch one!" Sokka snapped back, and then he looked up. "Am I seeing things, or is a big slug coming to us?"

Katara, who had just finished training with Kurenai, looked at her brother. "Okay, who gave him cactus juice?"

"I didn't have any! There's just a big slug coming this way! Look!"

He pointed and the group looked to see a large slug, about the size of a human arm, slithering towards them. It had a Konoha Headband on it's head and the Shinobi leapt over to greet it.

"Are you one of Sakura-chan's summons?" Hinata asked.

"Yes…I am Eureka, Sakura-hime's messenger slug," Eureka said. "Sasuke-san has escaped."

When it said that, the entire camp fell silent. "Where's Sakura? Did he hurt her?" Kakashi asked sharply.

"No. All he did was walk off and leap into a tree. Sakura-hime immediately summoned me and Taho-chan, she got on Taho-chan's back and took chase immediately after giving me my orders," Eureka explained as Kakashi looked at Kurenai.

"We have to head after them immediately, as strong as Sakura is now, she doesn't have much of a chance against Sasuke," Kakashi said, looking back at the benders and warriors. "Naruto, you stay back here with Katara, Sokka, Suki, and Toph."

"Wait a second, how come we can't come?" Toph asked in slight anger. "This Sasuke really doesn't sound so tough!"

Naruto growled. "Okay Kakashi-sensei, I'll stay back here with the others, damn arm…" he said, looking at his shoulder.

"Hey, didn't you hear my question?" Toph snapped, a vein popping on her forehead.

"Yes, and underestimating Sasuke will end up with your death, Toph," Naruto said darkly, breathing out. "He can copy all your movements; predict your attacks before you even do them, and he's fast. He makes Aang-otouto look like a statue. If he wanted, he could kill you before you even felt him move."

After that, Toph immediately quieted down. Kakashi looked at Hinata. "We'll split up," he said biting his thumb and performing his own hand seals, and then he slammed his hands onto the ground.

In a puff of smoke, all eight of his ninken were summoned. Pakkun rested upon the massive bulldog known as Bull. The small pug looked up at the group.

"So Kakashi, what's up?" Pakkun asked as the pug looked up at his summoner.

"Sasuke has attempted to escape again. Sakura has gone after him, but she can't handle him alone," Kakashi replied, bending down to his dog's level. "Kurenai, Hinata, and myself need your help finding him before he gets out of our reach again."

"Got it," Pakkun said. "Bull, you tag along with Hinata-chan," the pug said as he leapt onto Kakashi's shoulder. "Mugen, Kai, Ein, you stay with the camp, Jin, Eri, Suzaki, you help Kurenai."

The dogs barked an affirmative, Bull walked over to Hinata while Jin, Eri, and Suzaki walked over to Kurenai, and Mugen, Kai, and Ein walked over to the rest of the group. Hinata activated her Byakugan next to Bull, and she looked at Kurenai and Kakashi, who nodded. With that, all three with their canine companions leapt away, leaving the rest of the group at the camp.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Earth Kingdom**

Sasuke leapt through the trees, trying to make his way to Fire Nation territory to rejoin the Sound Village. He had sensed Sakura behind him but he paid her no mind, since he thought she was still the girl he left on the bench in Konoha during his first defection. Inside his mind, the Hawk and the Snake still argued, and he was still trying to justify his reason for leaving again.

'I will get the power to kill Itachi…' Sasuke thought, his dark side continuing to cloud his thoughts. '…Orochimaru will teach me everything. Absolutely everything he knows, and I won't refuse to kill anymore…'

He landed in a clearing next to a wide, calm river. The Uchiha could tell that the water was deep, since there was a large 'black' section under the blue water, where the light couldn't penetrate the depths. He looked briefly into the water, and he saw himself with the Cursed Seal active.

He looked up. "Sakura, leave me alone."

Sakura stood up on Taho as they got into view. "No…Sasuke…" she started, hopping off her giant slug. "I am going to drag you back to the camp myself."

"_You_? Don't be foolish, you have no chance against me," Sasuke told her condescendingly.

Sakura growled, squeezing her hand into a tight fist. "You aren't the only one who has gotten stronger over the past three years."

"Naruto has, that Hyuga girl has, but you? You always held up our team, playing on the sidelines. Are you seriously telling me that you've gotten better?"

"Lets find out, Sasuke. I'm no longer that crying little girl," Sakura told him dangerously, taking Toph's earthbending stance while standing on the beach.

"Very well," Sasuke said as he bit his thumb, and scrawled the blood onto the seal on his wrist. He flew through the hand seals and slammed his palm to the ground. With a puff of smoke, a massive 12.5 meter long purple snake, it hissed dangerously at Taho.

"Sakura-hime, stand back, I shall handle this," Taho said as she slithered into the foreground.

The massive snake slithered away from Sasuke, and it rose to it's full height. The snakes gaping jaws opened, showing it's curved razor sharp teeth, and it's red tongue. Taho's stock eyes focused onto the massive snake, and they seemed to narrow. Both summoned animals slowly began circling each other, looking for an opening.

Taho then noticed something, and suddenly jerked back just as the snake's tail slammed up through the ground like a spike at her. She then slithered around as the snake snapped out at her with it's massive jaws. She dodged, moving as fast as she could until she could get the angle.

"Suppai Bomu (Acid Bomb)!" Taho called out, shooting out a large blast of acid.

The giant snake dove underneath the ground to avoid the acid, but it's back got singed. It hissed in pain as it's outer skin was burned, and it burrowed through the sand to get at Taho. The slug scrunched up its body like a spring and launched itself up into the air just in time to avoid the snakes gaping jaws.

The snake hissed, opened up its mouth and fired thousands of senbon needles tipped with venom at the slug. Taho hurriedly zipped around the snake's line of fire, and it tackled the beast. The snake hissed, rising its head up and shooting it's needles into the sky. Taho looked up to see the needles start falling all over the area, and she spat acid into the sky to deflect the needles that were coming at her. Sasuke and Sakura leapt out of the way, using their sword and kunai respectively to block the needles.

Taho and the snake were panting now. Even though she hadn't been hit, avoiding all these attacks, as well as the previous chase, had taken a lot out of the summoned slug. And the snake was suffering a nasty burn wound on its back where the acid bomb had hit. The last attack would decide it all, and both animals waited for their moment to strike.

"Suppai Bomu (Acid Bomb)!" Taho yelled, slithering forward and launching a bolt of acid at the snake.

The snake retorted by spraying it's needles in a wide arc. The acid slammed through the needles, melting through them with ease. The ball of acid slammed into the snakes head, making it hiss in agony. At the same time the senbons got at Taho, and she screamed in pain. Both summons panted as they looked at each other. Then, in a puff of smoke, they disappeared back into the summoned realm. The senbons disappeared in the smoke, leaving the battlefield riddled with pin sized holes.

Sasuke and Sakura leapt back onto the battle field, looking at each other. "Sakura, just turn back. I'm heading back to Sound."

"No, you're not Sasuke, I'm going to stop you," Sakura told him, taking Toph's earthbending stance to start the fight.

"So be it," Sasuke said darkly, taking a firebending stance.

Sakura made the first move, she slid her right leg out quickly, and shot out her left hand in a diagonal chop. The ground responded to her commands, and a pillar of rock shot out at Sasuke. The Uchiha sidestepped the attack, and shot out a blue fireball from his fingertips. Sakura countered by throwing her hands up into the air, and a slab of stone shot up from the ground in front of her. The blast of fire slammed harmlessly into the stone, and Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"I'm not going to roll over and let you win Sasuke!" Sakura snapped out.

Sasuke wasn't impressed. He unsheathed his sword and dashed towards the pink haired kunoichi. Sakura could barely feel where he was coming, and suddenly the slab of rock was cut in half. She leaned back to avoid the crackling sparks of the Uchiha's Chidori powered blade. Seizing the initiative, she shot up her foot, powering the chakra into it, and slammed it into Sasuke's jaw. The Uchiha wasn't alarmed, he figured the kick wouldn't hurt him…until it made contact.

Sasuke gave a strangled yell as he was launched into the sky. He managed to catch himself in the air, flip and landed on his feet. He wiped the blood from his cheek, and looked as Sakura charged him, fist cocked for a punch. Sasuke raised his arm quickly to block, and he saw what she was doing, but it was too late. The pure strength that the pink haired kunoichi put into the blow broke through his defense and her fist slammed into his face.

He skidded back, recoiling from the blow as Sakura kept up her momentum. 'I need to just keep hitting him! I can't have him have any time to counter!'

Sasuke growled, using his Sharingan to predict her path of attack and dodge. Just as her heel slammed into the ground he jumped up into the air momentarily and slammed his own fist into Sakura's face, making her jerk back in pain, and the Uchiha finished his counter off with a roundhouse kick to her side which made her cry in pain as a crack was heard and roll in the sky. She crashed into the ground, clutching her side weakly.

"You have gotten stronger…" Sasuke muttered, surprise evident in his voice. He wiped the blood off his cheek. "But this is over."

"Not…yet…" Sakura told him, with a little blood dripping out of her mouth. Her hand began to glow green, and…the pain in her side began to subside and the rib that was broken by Sasuke slowly mended up. She rose to her feet again, taking a fighting stance again. "This fight isn't over yet, Sasuke."

"So you've trained to become a medical ninja…whoever your master was did a very good job…but it still won't be enough, you're not strong enough to beat me."

Sakura didn't answer, she just returned into her earthbending stance after taking something out of her back pouch. Sasuke decided to end the battle now, and he charged at her with all his speed. The pink hair kunoichi blinked, and braced herself, she knew that look. As quickly as she could, she wrapped the wire around her hand and then tied it quickly onto the loop of the kunai she had brought out earlier.

"Chidori Nagashi!" Sasuke yelled as his entire body was enveloped by lighting, and Sakura tossed the kunai into the ground just as it hit.

She cried in pain as thousands of volts of electricity circulated through her body. Sasuke looked at her plainly, waiting for her to drop to her knees, unable to move due to the paralysis. However, she wasn't going to go down that easily, and began channeling the lightning chakra through her body with her fine chakra control. Sakura gritted her teeth as her plan went into motion…and a look of shock appeared on Sasuke's face when he realized what she was doing. The wire that was wrapped around her hand began to spark…and transfer the lightning chakra through it towards the kunai, right into the ground.

He quickly shut down his jutsu, and Sakura panted. That drained her, but she still had more than enough strength to keep launching punches. Cocking her fist, she launched it out, catching the still shocked Sasuke in the face. The Uchiha went skidding back, and he stopped, still standing.

"…that was….impressive and unexpected…" Sasuke said, standing up and wiping the blood off his lip. "You used your fine chakra control to guide my current through your body, all the way to the metal wire on your left hand. That wire then guided my current down it and into the kunai, finally into the earth so you completely nullified its paralyzing effects…"

"I…wouldn't let you beat me like that, Sasuke," Sakura said after taking a deep breath. "I will…bring you back."

Sasuke said nothing, he just looked to see that her wire was now frayed and broken, so she wouldn't realize what happened. He decided to trick her charging at her with a punch loaded. He sent out a blast of flame at her, and Sakura stomped her feet and constructed another wall of rock to shield her. The fire splashed harmlessly into the rock and she kicked it at him.

He leapt over the rock, and his hand sparked with the chidori in it. Sakura braced herself, she thought he was going to stick it into her. Instead, he slammed it into the ground in front of her, and the electricity traveled through the ground and hit her! She cried in pain as her body was slowly paralyzed, and when she tried channeling it into the wire…the metal wire just snapped! She dropped to her knees, and fell face first onto the ground.

"So you're really going to be like Itachi now...good job on that Sasuke..." Sakura commented weakly, and Sasuke's eyes widened in fury.

"I am nothing like that bastard. Say that again and I'll kill you," Sasuke told her, pointing his chokuto right at her neck

Sakura gives him a wry grin despite her weakness. "Oh really? Tell me how you're different. You joined an Organization dedicated to war and the destruction of Konoha, just like Itachi. You are constantly trying to test your capability. You tried killing your best friends how many times? Need I go on? Face it Sasuke...you're Itachi's clone now."

Sasuke's eye's widen, then shakes it off. He presses the sword closer, drawly blood. "Shut up...SHUT UP! What would you know!? You don't know what it is like to have everything taken from you and killed right before your eyes! You're even less than Naruto in that regard. What suffering have you ever had to try and understand me?! I don't give a damn whether Konoha survives or not, but any of you get in my way, I'll kill you. Nothing is getting in my path to revenge!"

"For the past two years, Sasuke, I _have_ suffered. Because you were gone, because you abandoned everything, especially me. And Konoha doesn't matter?" Sakura asked him and he growled, trying not to hear her. "Your parents would be ashamed! Fugaku-sama and Mikoto-sama always lived for the village, don't you even remember that?"

"I abandoned you?" Sasuke repeated in disbelief. "You still haven't gotten over that? You really are pathetic!"

In his mind, he could hear the hawk and snake arguing, like white noise in the back. "_Kill her. Kill her now_!" The Snake told him as it slithered onto his shoulder, flicking its tongue at his cheek.

"_Idiot_," the Hawk said. "_For once in your life, listen to someone other than your pride!_"

"Yes, you abandoned me, as well as everyone Sasuke. I loved you…I…still do…" Sakura told him and his eyes widened in shock. She then looked down, taking a deep breath as she decided to take one final gamble. "If you really want to kill me, do it now." Sasuke's sword still rested on her neck as she closed her eyes, gritted her teeth and waited. "What are you waiting for?" She asked softly "I'm helpless. Can't move a muscle. No one can stop you. What are you waiting for?"

Taking a deep breath, Sasuke rose his chokuto high above his head, and his arm began shaking. His two sides were now screaming at him, the snake telling him to do it, while the hawk telling him not to. He then slammed the sword down…a centimeter away from her neck. "I...can't kill you..." he told her, panting from his decision.

Sakura opened her eyes, mentally breathing a _big_ sigh of relief. Tsunade-shishiou would be proud, she thought. "Why?" she pressed. "Is the truth finally seeking in? Do you see what you become?" She gestured with her head to a nearby river. "If you looked at your reflection...do you know what you would see?"

Sasuke stumbled over to the river, and looked in. To his horror...instead of seeing his own face...he saw...Itachi's. He continued to stare at the reflection, shook his head, and looked again…it was Itachi's face again.

"Tell me..." Sakura started softly. "What do you see?"

"...you...were right...I was taking Itachi's route...that's who I saw..." Sasuke told her in disbelief. '_Don't be like your brother_,' one of his father's last words to him echoed in his mind at that moment.

"It's not too late..." Sakura told him softly but firmly. "You haven't crossed the line, like Orochimaru has. You've come close, but you're not there yet. You can still do the right thing...reject Orochimaru, reject Itachi...reject your hatred and need for revenge Sasuke," Sakura finished.

Sasuke closed his eyes, where he could visibly see the hawk and snake arguing. For what seemed like an eternity, he watched them argue. In the background, he could hear all the people in his life - his father, his mother, Naruto, Sakura, Orochimaru, the Third - all of them, telling him what to do...and now...He walked over to the snake…and beheaded it on one blow. The white snake had a look of shock as he sliced its head further in half, and destroyed it's body. The Hawk nodded in approval, acknowledging that after all these years…Sasuke had finally done the right thing.

In the real world, he opened his eyes and looked at her. "You won't be able to move for another 25 minutes," He said walking towards her. He picked her up and put her on his back. "But we can be back at your camp in 15..."

A half a mile away, Pakkun had finally picked up Sasuke's scent and was following it. As the dog sniffed the air, he looked up at his master, who looked at him.

"That's strange…according to this scent…Sasuke's coming right at us."

"What?" Kakashi asked in shock as they hopped from tree to tree.

Sure enough, through the foliage Kakashi could make out…something. Squinting his visible eye he could make it out. It was a pink blur…resting on a white shirt. He then saw that…sure enough, Sasuke was there…carrying Sakura on his back? And not only that, it was on the way back to the camp!

In a few minutes, they finally reached each other. "I'll…explain when we get back to camp…" Sasuke told him, looking back at Sakura.

"…very well," Kakashi said, his eye slowly turning to a smile. "Just hope you have a good explanation on what you're doing now, Sasuke."

Sasuke nodded, and the four of them started leaping back to the camp. Pride started swelling up in Kakashi's chest. The last of the Uchiha finally made the right choice, he could see that. And somehow…Sakura finished Naruto's job of brining him back, permanently.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Avatar Camp**

Naruto was pacing back and forth, waiting for the group to come back. He subconsciously placed his hand on his shoulder, practically ordering it to finish healing. Katara, Sokka, and Suki watched him pace, and Momo rested on his shoulder, mimicking his hand movements.

"Calm down, Naruto, you'll bore a hole in the ground if you keep doing that," Toph joked as she laid on the ground.

"How can I be calm? I should be out there finding the bastard and beating the crap out of him again!"

"Hey, I think I feel them coming," Toph said, sitting up. "Kakashi…yep…Pakkun…yep…third guy I barely recognize…and Sakura's on his back!"

"What?" Naruto asked as in an instant, three blurs from the trees landed in front of him. To his shock, there was Sakura…riding on Sasuke's back! "WHAT ARE YOU DOING THERE?"

Sakura shrugged. "We fought, and I took a big gamble and won."

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!? WHY IS HE CARRYING YOU!?"

"Since he hit me with his Nagashi."

"What's that mean?" Toph asked as she sat up.

"Basically, she's temporarily paralyzed," Naruto told her quickly.

Sakura stuck her tongue out in embarrassment. "Yep...can't move at all...I blocked the first one...but he got me with the second one...and well..."

"You...blocked the first one? How?" Naruto asked in shock.

"Does it really matter?" Sasuke asked, trying to hide the method on how Sakura blocked his attack. "She did. That's more than you ever did, dobe."

"Teme..." Naruto snarled, and then he blinked. "...man, that was nostalgic."

"Do I even want to know why?" Katara asked, half confused as she watched what happened.

"That's how Naruto and Sasuke-kun acted before...well..." Sakura started, trying to avoid the issue.

"Just go out and say it," Sasuke snapped, before taking a deep breath. "Before I betrayed everything. No sense in denying it."

Hinata with Bull and Kurenai with the other three dogs arrived at that moment. They looked around, still following Sasuke's scent trail.

"Sasuke-kun's scent is..." Hinata started before trailing off. "Right...here...um...what's going on?"

"...I've finally made the right decision," Sasuke replied simply with a sigh.

Kurenai crossed her arms. "Care to explain yourself?"

Sasuke walked over to one of the Earthbending benches, and eased Sakura onto it. "...I was becoming exactly like Itachi. Or worse...revenge isn't worth it if I become like that."

"He...had me paralyzed," Sakura said slowly. "Couldn't move. I was at his mercy," She lifted her chin slightly to show the slight cuts from Sasuke's sword earlier as proof. "So...I took a gamble. I told him if he was to kill me...to do it now."

The group's jaws dropped. Katara, Suki, and Toph thought she was joking, but the cut was plainly visible. Naruto's eyes were wide, and Hinata had her hands covering her mouth. Even the two Jounin were shocked, and Sokka couldn't believe it at all.

"T-That was...insane!" Sokka yelled in disbelief.

She shrugged. "That's what would had happened anyway. I couldn't move. We both know it. That's what it would eventually come down to: would he be willing to kill me? I simply decided to state the obvious first, rather than let him do it."

She began to get some feeling back in her arms and legs, but she still couldn't move. Sasuke looked down, breathing out. "...so...what are you going to do to me?"

Kakashi looked at Sakura. "Obviously, he didn't kill you, but is that all that happened? You dared him to. Did he take that dare? Did he do anything to you?"

"He started to do it, but at the last second he diverted his sword into the ground," Sakura replied, remembering what happened. "He was conflicted throughout the entire battle."

"I couldn't do it," Sasuke added. "I couldn't bring myself to kill her. That's when I made the decision to..." He gulped slightly, knowing just what this would sound like. "...to...ask for a...second chance..."

The group was silent. "...we could easily send you back to Konoha, Sasuke, yet you'd be denied any second chance," Kakashi started, his visible eye slowly turning into it's smiley position. "It's going to take a lot of work on your part, Sasuke, but...we're going to give you this chance."

He looked at the rest of the group. "He willingly returned of his own free will, accepted his past wrongs and did not commit a crime by murdering a fellow shinobi. Instead, he spared her and helped Sakura return. Any objections? I see none."

I don't know him well enough to judge, so I don't have any," Suki replied, talking first.

Hinata looked at Sakura, then Sasuke, then Sakura again. "Well...Sakura-chan seems to trust him again...if she believes that Sasuke-kun is sincere...I will as well..."

"...I don't have any," Naruto said after some thought. "Like Kakashi-sensei said, it's going to take a lot of work to get our trust back in you."

"I can tell he's not lying about this," Toph said, she stomped her foot on the ground for emphasis "He's completely sincere, for whatever reasons he and Sakura did other alone. She probably just kissed him or something to make him do this."

"...I wish," Sakura said with a slight chuckle.

Katara took a deep breath. "I don't know if I can trust him or not...but...I'm willing to give him a chance," Katara said, after remembering the encounter under Ba Sing Se.

Sokka looked at everyone, then shrugged. "Why not? Even if he does turn completely evil again and attacks us, we far outnumber him so he's no threat. How tough can he be anyway?" Begins poking Sasuke vigorously.

Kurenai looked at Sasuke. "I have no objections, however, one of us should be with him at all times so we can be sure of his sincerity."

"You can bound, gage and blindfold me again if that's what it'll take." Sasuke said, looking at Sokka. "Just make sure that this one that watches me isn't that buffoon."

"What?" Sokka growled. "You want to start something, pretty boy?"

"If I wasn't trying to prove that I'm sincere about wanting a second chance, you would be either A) running for your life screaming. B) in incredible pain or C) dead just for your poking. But if you want to start something, I don't mind kicking your ass. Should only take four seconds."

Sokka snarled as he started to get up, but Naruto put his hand on the young Warrior's shoulder. "Just shrug it off, Sokka."

Kakashi smiled as he looks as Sasuke. "Looks like you get your second chance. I'll send a report to Hokage-sama in the morning about this. Now the only question is: who gets the responsibility of watching you."

Sakura weakly rose her hand. "I'll do it."

Everyone looked at her. "You?" Naruto asked. "Um...no offense Sakura-chan...but he did just beat you...and well..."

"I said I'll watch him," Sakura told him sharply, making Naruto gulp.

"Um...never mind. It's ok with me." Naruto said quickly, not wanting to be pummeled.

Toph giggled. "So we have dark-boy on our team now."

Katara looked up at the medical tent, her thoughts going out to Aang. "Now if we could only get him back as well..."

_To be continued…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes:**

Another chapter done. I would like to extend thanks to Dalen for helping me with the last parts, if not for him, this chapter would have taken much longer to make. I hope you like the developments I made for this chapter-Katara's training, Suigetsu becoming Orochimaru's new body, Kabuto training Azula in his own specialized taijutsu…I really hope you like it.

Just to give a shout out to my readers. My friend, RKStrikerJK5 has posted his first story up here, and he really needs the readers. So, if you're a fan of Sailor Moon, Star Wars: Young Jedi Knights, or both, check out the link to _Three New Sailor Senshi_ in my profile. It would be much appreciated for both of us.

Kireken (Slicing Fist): Being a medical ninja, Kabuto had to develop a fighting style unique to his own. He couldn't do the high speed of Goken, nor could he pinpoint the exact whereabouts of chakra points like Jyuken, so he developed his own style with his medical knowledge. Using evasion, he avoids attacks and waits for an opening, until finally he has a time to strike. For this, he charges up his chakra scalpels, and targets the opponents arms and legs, trying to sever muscles or tendons to incapacitate the target. Then, while the opponent is reeling in pain, he attacks with his scalpels either at he base of the spine, leaving his opponent permanently paralyzed for further capture and/or study, the heart, which would, depending on the person, cause death, or the lungs, to make it harder for them to breath. This style is very effective for him. B-Rank Taijutsu


	19. The Test

Chapter 19: The Test

**Konoha, Hokage Tower**

It had been nearly three days since Sakura had convinced Sasuke to reject Orochimaru. After he had returned, Kakashi had informed Tsunade of this recent development of Sasuke returning by choice. She was pleased by her student's achievement. She grinned, looking up at the copy-nin.

"So... she waged her life, gambled and won," Tsunade said, folding her hands together. "She's learned more from me than I thought."

Kakashi nodded. "Yes, and she was able to fight him in a prolonged battle, even finding a temporary way to counter his Chidori Nagashi."

"Definitely a good thing," Tsunade said, now looking at Kakashi. She began looking through some more papers. "Council's going to be all over my ass to have Sasuke brought in."

Kakashi nodded. Tsunade then began looking over Naruto's file. "Hm..."

"It's past time for it," Tsunade muttered, apparently to herself.

"Past time for him?" Kakashi asked, slightly confused.

She reached down under her desk and placed a Chunin vest on the desk. "This is for Naruto," She said simply with a smile.

"Huh?" Kakashi asked, slightly shocked at the turn of events.

"It's simple, actually. Due to his aid in rescuing the Kazekage, his attempts to keep your group together in the desert and looking over of a teammate, as well as completing a jutsu that not even Yondaime Hokage could complete, and of course defeating the S-Ranked criminal Uchiha Sasuke under Ba Sing Se," Tsunade explained.

Kakashi looked at her, then a small smile of his own. "I'm sure he'll be thrilled."

Tsunade smiled. She then began looking over the small file about Katara. Reading over her abilities and the growth she displayed training under Kurenai impressed the Hokage.

"Is there something else, Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked, waiting to be dismissed.

"Hm...yes, this Katara girl," Tsunade started, looking at Katara's abilities. She had excellent chakra control, was smart and capable, and her bending abilities were apparently master level. "Any day now she could take the test for the Genin rank, correct? Or even today?"

"According to Kurenai, she is progressing rapidly and her chakra control especially is top notch."

Tsunade nodded. "Then I'm authorizing you, or Kurenai, in the capability of promoting her or any of the other travelers in your group to genin."

The Hokage looked over the small files for Toph, Suki, and Sokka. Toph was a blind Earthbender who was very skilled, however she was…unpredictable and had a 'I'm the best' complex. Suki was a seasoned Kiyoshi Warrior skilled in fan combat and the katana. And Sokka had a gifted mind, but average skills in battle at best.

"Is there any reason why these three haven't received any shinobi training?" Tsunade asked him, giving the jounin her critical eye.

"Toph has received some from Sakura during the downtime of their Earthbending sessions; however we haven't had a chance for Sokka or Suki yet."

"Then it's time to change that," Tsunade said, looking Kakashi directly in the eye. "You are now responsible for training these three."

Kakashi nodded. "Very well," he waited to see if the Hokage had anything else to say. "If that is all, Hokage-sama, I shall take my leave."

Tsunade nodded as Kakashi did the hand seals leisurely, and created the portal. He put his hands in his pockets as the portal closed slowly.

Tsunade looked down at her papers as she began shuffling through. "Know I just need a reason to give to the Council about Sasuke staying..."

**Avatar Campsite**

Back around the camp, Sakura had just finished unraveling the bandages around Naruto's shoulder. She grinned seeing that he barely had a scar there. She glanced over to Aang who was still sleeping in the medical tent. The blonde then groaned.

"Why didn't Kakashi-sensei take me with him? I wanted to get one of my extra jackets from my apartment," Naruto complained, putting his hands under his chin.

"Because you were too busy moaning over Hinata-chan, fighting with Sokka over whether his boomerang is an effective weapon or not, calling Sasuke-kun various names and asking me for the tenth time if Sasuke did anything inappropriate to me to notice when Kakashi was leaving."

Naruto's head drooped at that. "You're cruel Sakura-chan."

She giggled at that. "Well anyway, the less orange the better."

Naruto looked down at himself instinctively as he examined his orange and black clothes. Or what was left of them without his jacket "I happen to like orange, thank you very much." He told his female teammate defensively.

"Though it's not a very good color for a Ninja..." Sakura reminded him, while Naruto gave her a sharp look at her attire.

"And pink is?" He countered, and that's when Naruto went slamming into the ground leaving a sizeable impression in the dirt. "Anything else you want to comment on?" Sakura asked 'sweetly'.

"N-No...sorry Sakura-chan!" Naruto said from his position in the dirt, and Sakura smiled at him.

"Good."

Sheesh...her and her temper... what is it with insanely strong kunoichi and them pounding me into the ground every chance they get? Naruto whined mentally as he picked himself up and rubbed his head. "So, how's Aang doing?"

"He's getting better," She admitted. "Instead of being in a coma, he seems to be in a deep sleep. More like a trance I would guess." She looked in the Avatar's direction. "Who knows what's going on in that mind of his now."

Naruto nodded. The thought then crossed Sakura's mind. "So what were you working on while you were temporarily out of action?"

"That's a secret, Sakura-chan," Naruto told her happily, flashing his trademark smile.

"Aw, come on, you can tell me!" Sakura complained.

"Nope! That would ruin the surprise!" Naruto said. He took another look at Sakura and notice impending doom coming from his pink haired teammate, he quickly added. "Besides...it's not finished yet."

Sakura glowered, and then she looked down. "Alright...keep your secret."

Naruto breathed out a big sigh of relief, and then they heard a crash, and looked over to see Sokka trying to hit Sasuke with his boomerang. The Uchiha was avoiding each and every throw with a look of utter contempt on his face. Sokka was getting more and more frustrated since he had yet to land a single blow.

"You call yourself a warrior and still play with toys?" Sasuke asked, inching his head over as the boomerang came soaring around again. He easily caught it and looked it over. "Looks breakable to me."

"Hey give me that back you jerk!" Sokka yelled as he tried to get the boomerang back from Sasuke.

"Should I take up my promise of kicking your ass in four seconds?" Sasuke asked, calmly playing keep away with it.

"They seem to be getting along well," Naruto said dryly.

"It looks like you've been replaced as Sasuke-kun's punching bag, Naruto," Sakura joked.

"Aw, must you be so cruel to me, Sakura-chan? I did kick his ass under Ba Sing Se. He won't find me his punching bag!"

"You were his punching bag when we were kids thought," Sakura reminded him and his head drooped again.

"Why are you so cruel to me?" He asked, wiping away a fake tear as Sasuke's and Sokka's fight increased.

"Hey! Who was the one that got his butt kicked underneath Ba Sing Se by Naruto?!" Sokka yelled, jumping at Sasuke who easily sidestepped the lunge.

"Just because Sasuke's back in your life doesn't mean you two have to pick on me again!" Naruto cried dramatically at Sakura.

"Who's the two eyed wannabe monkey that thinks he's a real warrior!?" Sasuke shot back, sidestepping yet another lunge from Sokka.

"Who's the big traitor!?" Sokka retorted angrily, throwing yet another useless punch.

"Well, can't argue with that," Naruto said happily, like being in the family sense in Sakura's mind.

"Go play with your toys, idiot." Sasuke calmly threw the boomerang a distance, where it firmly embedded itself in a tree.

"Should we do something?" Naruto asked Sakura hesitantly, listening to Sokka incoherently whine about how the dumbass was treating his most prized weapon.

"Nah, we need a good show," Sakura said as Sasuke easily avoided all of Sokka's punches, and as if Sokka was shorter than him the Uchiha had put his hand on the young warrior's forehead to hold him off.

"You call that a fighting stance?" Sasuke asked. "What are you trying to do, bore me to death?"

"I'll kick your ass!" Sokka retorted as he struggled to land any blow on Sasuke.

"Prove it. Show me." Sasuke as he calmly stepped aside. Sokka - not expecting the sudden stop of resistance - fell face first on the ground. And Sasuke placed a foot on Sokka's back. In one swift motion, he took out his sword and tapped Sokka's neck with the back of it. "You just got beheaded."

"I...I wasn't expecting that!" Sokka yelled as Sasuke calmly sheathed his chokuto.

"So? You expect your enemy to do what you want? Play by your rules?"

Sokka glared at him and Sasuke sighed. "Your sister seems to be learning that with her sparing sessions with Kurenai."

He turned and walked towards the tree. He took hold of the boomerang and in one swift motion, yanked it out of the bark and tossed it at Sokka's feet. "Go play with your toys. Come back when you're truly a warrior." he then walked off.

Sokka gritted his teeth as Sasuke walked away. 'I hate that guy!' He put a hand to his chin. "Hmm...How can I kick his ass? Let's see..."

"Need any suggestions?" Naruto asked as he walked over. "I'm all for kicking the teme's ass."

"Know his weaknesses or any kind of lethal death rays that shoots out of your eyes?"

Naruto shook his head. "Hm...I wonder since he likes Sakura-chan a lot now...oh, I got it..."

"Make her beat him up?"

"No, something worse," Naruto said, chuckling. He whispered the plan to Sokka, who began to laugh and the teenager tried to hide it.

"Oh, that's perfect," Sokka hissed under his breath, loving the mental picture of Sasuke.

The two clasped their hands. "Now, when do we execute it?"

"Right now?"

"Nah, he'd be expecting some type of retaliation...we have to do it when he least expects it."

"Ok," Two seconds later, Sokka asked again. "Now?"

Naruto shook his head. "Lets wait until tonight, tomorrow, after Sakura finishes bathing."

"Alright," Sokka moaned, but didn't protest any further.

Down at the river, Katara was learning the finer parts of taijutsu from Kurenai. So far…she wasn't doing too well. She had caught on to ninjutsu fine, having somewhat of an affinity towards it as well as chakra control. But…close, hand to hand fighting was what she clearly had weakness in.

"Still too slow, Katara-chan," Kurenai said as she caught Katara's punch and tossed the young Waterbender into the river, making a big splash.

"Sorry!" Katara said, getting out of the water and bending it off of her. "Warrior skills are Sokka's thing. Not mine."

"No bending. This is taijutsu training."

"Not even to dry off?"

Kurenai shook her head. "You can dry yourself off if you can land a punch or kick on me."

"Um...ok..." She said, stopping. She then ran at Kurenai again, intent on landing a blow on her sensei.

Kurenai parried her fist away and dodged a roundhouse kick. The genjutsu mistress leaned back and avoided the kick and Katara began throwing a series of punches. With one hand Kurenai blocked them and the young Waterbender began to get frustrated. She launched her hand in a knife fist, intent on getting Kurenai in the face. However, the genjutsu mistress caught her wrist as she dodged and twisted, making the waterbender groan in slight pain.

"Never allow anger to cloud your judgment," She said, putting Katara in a submission hold. "That just makes it easier for your enemy to overwhelm you."

Katara nodded, panting slightly as Kurenai put her out of the hold. "Try one more time. Focus, but don't let anger overwhelm you."

Katara took a deep breath and launched herself in a punch at Kurenai again. The genjutsu mistress avoided the blow but the young waterbender got close. Katara then threw another punch, and Kurenai avoided it, yet she felt the wind from the blow caress her cheek. Katara began forming up a plan while she watched her sensei's footwork. She threw her fist in a punch again, but at the last second launched a kick, slamming her foot into Kurenai's face.

"Impressive," Kurenai admitted, rubbing her jaw where Katara's foot had connected.

Katara panted and her sensei smiled warmly at her. "So are we done for now?"

Kurenai nodded. "Yep, time for a break."

Kakashi had returned at the same time as the two returned to the camp. He was carrying something in his hands and he looked at the group. He then cleared his throat, looking at Naruto.

"First off, Naruto, please step forward," Kakashi ordered, and Naruto looked at the others and gulped.

"Whatever happened, I didn't do it!"

"By order of the Hokage, you are hereby promoted to the rank of Chunin," Kakashi said before Naruto could continue with any excuses.

"Finally!" Naruto said as quickly put on his new vest and looked at himself in pride.

Kakashi smiled. He then looked at Toph, Suki, and Sokka. "Hokage-sama has also put you three under my responsibility. I am going to train you."

"What?" Suki asked.

"Seriously?" Sokka added in enthusiasm.

"Why do I need it?" Toph asked, not seeing the point of training.

"You'll be able to beat up more bad guys," Sakura said with a giggle.

"And you'll be able to hide from you parents without them ever finding you," Naruto added, and that instantly sold Toph.

"Ok, I'm in!"

"Alright. Tomorrow, meet me in the field a half-mile away from here. It should give us enough space. Wake up at five AM and don't eat breakfast."

"Why not?" All three asked, not seeing why they shouldn't eat breakfast.

"Because you're likely to throw up," Kakashi told them seriously, making them gulp.

Kakashi smirked at their reaction, and then walked off. The three were left to wonder what type of training they got themselves in.

**Ba Sing Se Palace**

Azula did a low sweeping kick at Kabuto's legs, making the medic nin jump back. The traitor grinned as he dodged her blows, coming closer and closer to striking him. At the throne, Orochimaru watched, becoming impressed by the princess. Kabuto dodged the attacks again, being pushed back by the ferocity of her strikes.

Impressive. Not as impressive as Sasuke-kun, but impressive none the less. Few could stand up to Kabuto and yet she's doing it in a very short time, Orochimaru thought as he watched the match further.

Kabuto caught her wrist and redirected her next attack. However, she predicted that and kicked him in the kidney as she fell forward, making the traitorous Jounin groan. Azula shot a look of triumph at her teacher's face. Orochimaru laughed with amusement. He then stood up, applauding softly at her.

Azula looked up. "What's that for, Orochimaru?"

"Merely offering my congratulations," Orochimaru replied simply. "It's not often I get to see Kabuto squirm in agony."

"Is that so? He said it would take a week for me just to touch him," Azula said in pride.

"And how long as it been?"

"Just three days since we started."

Orochimaru looked at Kabuto. "Care to comment on that?"

"I...underestimated her rate of growth, Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto replied. "She is definitely a genius of high caliber."

"I expect no less from the daughter of the Fire Lord," Orochimaru said as he approached Azula. "And what is it that drives you, my dear, ambition, hatred, or the urge to pound Kabuto flat?" He reached out and touched her face, his finger tracing her jaw line as he looked her in the eyes. "Or something...more personal perhaps?"

"I...want to make myself stronger so I am worthy of Sasuke," Azula replied. "And so I can rule the Fire Nation with an iron fist stronger than my father's."

"Worthy of Sasuke?" Kabuto commented out loud. That was new.

He's an Uchiha, a genius, and a handsome man," Azula said with a grin. "Everything I've been wanting for in a husband. Strength, intelligence, and good looks. None of the suitors at home interest me, only when Sasuke worked with my team and I, I found my perfect match."

"And to think you two were betrothed to each other," Orochimaru said, now running his finger through her hair. "You nearly had him too."

"I will get him back."

"Oh? And how do you plan to do that?" Orochimaru asked, intentionally baiting her.

"I will drag him to my bed and take him."

"One must find him first in order to drag him," Orochimaru told her.

"Excuse me, Orochimaru-sama, but what do you mean when you by this betrothal?" Kabuto asked hesitantly.

"It was to cement the alliance between Oto and the Fire Nation. My protégé would marry the Fire Nation Princess to make out agreement permanent."

Kabuto raised an eyebrow. When did this happen? And why hadn't he been informed about this? Orochimaru then looked back at Azula. "So I ask you again: how do you intend to get him back?"

"As soon as he's found, by force."

"He is most likely with Naruto by now, who had defeated you earlier. As well as several other shinobi. Do you believe that you can take Sasuke by force with that sort of odds against you?"

"I will just attack with an entire army of my soldiers," Azula said and Orochimaru sighed.

"Such naiveté is unbecoming of you, Princess."

"And why is that?" Azula asked angrily.

"Your enemies are Naruto-who can create his own army of clones to fight yours, Hatake Kakashi, who can perform nearly a thousand jutsu and copy every move you or army make, Haruno Sakura, who has super strength and medical ability, as well as a Hyuuga and an ANBU. You lack the power, Azula, simple as that."

"Then I will just have to get more power!"

Orochimaru grinned. Far too easy. "Very well, and I can give you that power."

Azula looked at him. "How?"

"You've read up on my Cursed Seals, haven't you?" Orochimaru asked and Azula gave a nod. "Good, that makes this simpler. My newest one is the most powerful I ever created, even more powerful than the Curse of Heaven and Curse of Earth."

"And you would give this to me?" Azula asked suspiciously.

"Take it as an act of good faith. However, I must warn you-this seal has a low survival rate. 98 of those who received the Curse of Hell have died."

"Then those you put it on are weak. I am not." Azula said, making a fist. "I could handle two of them."

"Excellent," Orochimaru then stepped back, and did the seals. Azula watched...and the Snake Sannin's head began stretching at an incredible speed. She leaned back just as he bit her neck, injecting the formula made from Juugo's blood into her.

"Now...let me see that resolve of yours!" Orochimaru hissed, nearly laughing as he infected another person with his curse.

Azula began screaming in unimaginable pain. Her entire body felt like fire as three inverted commas appeared on the bite mark. Her screams echoed threw the entire palace, making Zuko, Mai, and Ty Lee run into the throne room.

Zuko shivered slightly, as he looked at Mai and Ty Lee. "I don't suppose either of you know what's happening to my sister."

"I can answer that, my good Prince," Orochimaru said suddenly from behind of Zuko, making him leaped back reflexively. The Snake...freak always got him on edge since he arrived.

"How many times must I tell you not to do that?!" Zuko roared, despite the fear he was feeling. Orochimaru had developed this little game of suddenly appearing around him and scaring the hell out of him, and it worked every time too. But yelling always seemed to make his fear subside, at least temporarily. "Now...what the hell did you do to my sister?"

"I merely gave her what she wanted: power."

"What?" Zuko asked as Mai ran over.

"She has a fever...it's like there's a boiler under her skin!" Mai told the Prince in fear.

Orochimaru didn't react in the slightest. "Oh. So perhaps she won't be able to handle after all." he shook his head mockingly. "And after all her bragging and boasting...how disappointing."

"What?" Zuko snarled once again.

"The Cursed Seal of Hell has a 98 death rate, Zuko-kun," Orochimaru clarified, smirking slightly. "I suggest you watch your dear sister closely. Either she'll over come it and become stronger, or she'll leave this world… permanently."

Ty Lee and Mai picked Azula up. "We're going to take her into her room. Zuko, start getting some cold water," Mai ordered, hefting the Fire Nation Princess over her shoulder.

"Right," Zuko said as he felt Orochimaru's hand on his shoulder stopping him. He glared at the man. "Now what do you want?"

"I'm going to offer you the same power, Zuko," Orochimaru whispered. "Imagine it. You'd be the most powerful Fire Lord to ever rule the Fire Nation..."

"No thanks." Zuko said. "I plan on living."

Orochimaru chuckled. "I never thought you'd be...afraid of power. Zuko, think of it, your father will finally acknowledge you..."

Zuko felt his eyes rise. "So...if I have...power...Father will..." He then shook his head. "No...I'll get my father's respect my own way. Sorry, Orochimaru, I won't take your power."

"Why not?" Orochimaru pressed, pushing his temptation further. "If your poor sister doesn't survive, then you will have an opportunity to gain your father's full attention, respect and acceptance. And power will only further increase that happening. Why refuse?"

"Because...I don't want your power," Zuko snarled angrily. "I'll gain strength my own way, without having to rely on you or an outside source."

"Fine...and I can't force you to take it, due to you being the Fire Lord's son..." Orochimaru sighed, looking very disappointed. "But be warned, my prince, you would do best not to deny my offers or get on my bad side."

"I'll take my chances," Zuko said, walking off to his sister's room.

"You can't win them all, Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto said after watching the scene and the Sannin shrugged.

"I know...yet it's just so hard when people actually refuse me."

"Indeed. You usually kill those that do."

"Unfortunately, Zuko-kun has diplomatic immunity from my wrath."

"And what if he was to experience an unfortunate...accident."

"Oh Kabuto, you have such an evil mind," Orochimaru said and his right hand chuckled.

On the other side of the palace, Zuko walked into the room where his sister was, a wet cloth in his hands. "Sorry it took so long. Had to be wary of snakes," He said handing it to Mai. "How is she?"

"Not good..." Mai replied as she put the damp cloth on the princess's head. "It's like her entire body is on fire, and there is no way to put it out."

"Can't we find some healers or whatever this city has?" Ty Lee asked.

"Would any healer have any experience with something like this?" Zuko asked Ty Lee and Mai.

What would we lose by trying?" Mai asked him, and he shrugged.

"If you're concerned for her, shouldn't we try everything we can instead of wondering how it won't help?" Ty Lee added, getting a little frustrated with the prince's attitude now.

Zuko sighed. "Sorry, its just...you heard what Orochimaru and Kabuto said about this one, right?"

"So are you just going to give up and leave her for dead, or are you going to try and help her no matter what the odds are, like what family is supposed to do?" Ty Lee asked, and without waiting for an answer, she walked out of the room.

Zuko leaned back. "Let's try to find someone to help her," he told Mai.

Mai nodded. "I'll stay here and do what I can for Azula. Just be quick."

Zuko nodded and he took off to follow Ty Lee. They separated and took different paths. As he ran along looking for anyone that even looked like a healer. As he did, he passed an odd Sound Shinobi every now and then. He started walking as he heard two Sound Ninja talking.

"I heard that a few representatives from Kumo and Iwa are here."

'Kumo and Iwa?' Zuko thought, listening further into the conversation.

"What for?"

"They want to secure a powerbase here."

"Bah. They would be better off fighting in Konoha," the other said. "The war here's particularly won."

"There is still the Northern Water Tribe to take care of, as well as rebellions in the conquered territories."

"I gave it a month for those "rebellions" and two for that Water Tribe," The other said. "Without Shinobi support, they have no chance whatsoever. And Konoha's too busy in our world to give them that support." Both Sound ninja laughed at that, as they walked off. "Let's go find some beer."

Zuko breathed out and he kept walking, trying to find any healer for his sister. Zuko kept walking as he looked through the various shinobi, not willing to trust any minions of Orochimaru. He wondered why his father allied with these people. Was it simply an alliance for either sides to win their respective goals or was there something...more to it? The thought of that Naruto kid entered his mind again. For some reason, the 'kicking of the Fire Nation's asses', he couldn't stop thinking of it.

He stopped when he realized he hadn't heard Azula screaming for awhile. He looked back wondering what it meant. Was she sleeping peacefully now, had she overcome it on her own or was she actually...

He then ran back to the Palace as fast as he could. He broke into the room and saw his sister sleeping peacefully, though her face was still contorted in pain. Zuko panted, looking at Mai.

"What happened?" Zuko asked Mai, who's brow was furrowed in confusion on Azula's condition.

"All of a sudden her screaming stopped. She's still alive, but it's like she's in a coma."

"I...don't know, she still has a fever, and that mark on her neck is pulsating."

The two leaned in and saw the cursed mark pulsating in a red color. Each time it did, Azula's face contorted in more pain and more sweat trickled down her face. Zuko and Mai were at a loss on what to do…

**Village Hidden in the Rain-Amegakure**

Konan walked through the Village Hidden in the Rain, passing the rebels that joined Pein-sama's cause. They all bowed respectfully to her, since she was 'God's Angel'. News on how Pein recently went and crushed Hanzo and those of his closest supporters was rapidly spreading throughout the city. Most of the remaining loyalists were now swearing fealty to Pein, mostly out of fear, while a select handful were either running, or attempting to assassinate Pein himself. Those that did were fools; brave fools, but fools none the less. No one could stop him now. She knew that fact very well.

News on the War outside Rain's borders had also been on the minds of most of the rebels. Some wanted to throw Rain's support to Orochimaru, thinking it would further their God's vision, while others wanted to be neutral, others wanted to manipulate both sides, and a small majority even wanted to join Konoha's alliance.

Konan had to admit that not even she was sure of what Pein was planning to do. While it was her job to pass his instructions to his followers, as well as be the icon that inspired loyalty and courage, she did not know any of what Pein was planning to do. She just carried out her orders. She had received word that Kakuzu and Hidan had entered Fire Country to collect some more bounties, and that Konoha had not only dispatched their 'Niju Shotai' again, but as well as the Sannin Jiraiya...her old teacher.

She walked into the High Tower - as it was commonly called by the masses - when she stopped suddenly and saw Pein standing there, looking down at the city. When did he get back? She was under the impression he wouldn't be back for another few days at least.

"Report, Konan-san," Pein ordered stiffly.

"The Niju Shotai has been dispatched under the Sannin Jiraiya to combat Hidan and Kakuzu."

Pein didn't move an inch, "prepare to find new members then. We can't expect those two to survive against a Sannin."

"Why not recall them then? Zetsu can be in and out before Jiraiya or the Leaf reach them. It is his specialty, after all. Or you could even contact them yourself and recall them."

"I will send them a warning of the approaching danger. It will be up to them or not to heed the warning," Pein told her and she nodded, bowing low.

"By your will," Konan said.

"Konan, you are to retrieve the Eight Tail. Its last known location was to be in Mist. Zetsu will provide you with the exact location but be warned-its powers are some of the most dangerous."

"It matters not. The Eight Tails will fall. It is by the will of God after all." Konan said. "What are its abilities?"

"It can control gravity," Pein replied calmly. "The Jinchuuriki containing it is extremely paranoid as well."

Konan nodded as she bowed slightly. "I will contact Zetsu and leave at once then, God."

Pein nodded and Konan walked away. Wings of paper began to form on her back as she fell off the tower, and then she began flying off.

**Training Zone next to Avatar Camp**

Sokka yawned as he leaned against a tree. Like Kakashi said, he, Suki, and Toph awoke at five AM and didn't have breakfast. The three of them were waiting for their teacher to arrive. All of them (despite Toph's objections) were provided with shuriken and kunai so they would have a feel for the ninja weapons.

"Shouldn't he be showing up now?" Suki asked as she looked around, suppressing another yawn.

"Any minute now," Sokka said eagerly and impatiently, not knowing himself.

"I can't feel him anywhere. Do we have the right place?" Toph asked as Sokka and Suki looked at three strange cut logs that were put in the ground. "Not sure, let's just keep waiting,"

Six o'clock rolled around, and Kakashi still hadn't shown up. Seven o'clock rolled around, and the three of them began getting hungrier. Eight o'clock came and Sokka was groaning as he clutched his stomach. Nine o'clock rolled around and Toph was skipping rocks across the ground to try to get her mind off her hunger. And finally ten o'clock rolled around…

"Good morning!" Kakashi said lazily, waving his hand at the three of them.

"W-Where have you been?" Sokka asked as his stomach roared. "I need meat!"

"What happened to being here at 5 AM!?" Toph roared, stomping her foot to kick up a huge cloud of dust.

"Sorry about that, I had to avoid an army of black cats and ladders so I wouldn't get bad luck."

"There are no black cats or ladders in this area!" Suki yelled angrily.

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "And there was that old lady..."

"LIAR!!" All three of them roared before he could finish his latest excuse.

Kakashi chuckled. 'Just like old times...' He then looked at them. "Well, I'm here now so let me explain the test." He pulled out two bells. "It's simple. All you have to do is take these bells from me. Any way you can. That's all there is to it. The only way you're going to get these bells, by the way, is to attack me with the intent to kill," he told them as he put the bells on his hip. "And you have to do so before noon rolls around. Whoever doesn't get a bell will be tied up on the stumps I set up."

"Piece of cake," Toph said, cracking her knuckles. "Don't blame me if you get killed."

Kakashi grinned. "Very well, let's begin. When I say start, try to find a hiding place for an ambush..."

"I have a question." Sokka said, looking at the two bells. "Why are there only two bells? Shouldn't there be three?"

"Ah, very good question," Kakashi said with a smirk. "This is to guarantee that at least one of you gets tied to those posts. And those that do: get chore duty for a week strait, all the chores."

"WHAT?" All three of them asked.

"Not only that, but the one on the post will not get any lunch or dinner today. Don't feel so bad," Kakashi told them with a grin, noticing their dismal faces. "All three of you could end up tied to the posts after all."

"I am so going to get one of those bells!" Toph announced, confident she'd be getting one.

"On my pride as a Kiyoshi Warrior, I will not fail!" Suki yelled.

"And I'll get one of those bells, just you wait and see!" Sokka yelled and Kakashi grinned.

"Good, now...begin!" Sokka and Suki immediately dashed for the forest while Toph leisurely stood in front of Kakashi.

"Alright, just you and me Kakashi, one on one!"

"I wouldn't recommend-" Kakashi was cut off as a mound of rock erupted under his left foot.

Quickly he leapt backwards and landed on the ground, only to see that Toph swung her arms forward, and sent large boulders coming at him from different directions. Calmly, Kakashi moved aside, barely dodging by centimeters, only to realize a third rock was coming directly at him. He quickly grabbed a kunai attached with an exploding tag and hurled it at the rock, destroying it. He then stood back on the ground.

"You could at least let me finish."

"Fine," Toph said as Kakashi reached into his pack.

"Now the first lesson any Shinobi should learn is taijutsu, you do know what that is, right?"

"Yeah, yeah," Toph said impatiently. "Hand to hand fighting crap. Don't care about. Ok, times up!"

She slammed one foot down on the ground hard, causing a multiple of rocks to shot out towards him. He did several back flips to avoid such debris and then slammed right into a rock outcropping that hadn't been there a moment ago.

Rubbing his sore backside, he thought. '_So she used that frontal attack to lure my into her trap by attacking me from the rear, clever._'

Toph then held out both of her arms like she was straining to grab something, and then slammed one foot on the ground, kicking up a large cloud of dust. Kakashi nodded, impressed as the dust cloud reached him. Toph then felt him pull out something, and stopped the attack.

"If this is hand to hand you're focusing on, why are you pulling out a weapon?"

The Jounin grinned. "Its no weapon, I just want to catch up on some reading. Continue."

He then felt himself sink into the ground, then large rock slaps erupted like a snapping bear tear. Calmly, Kakashi tossed the book in the air, and then punched himself out of the ground, just narrowly avoiding the earth trap. The second he landed on the ground, a large rock silhouette slammed into him, to which he could only presume that Toph had encased herself in rock like armor. Ignoring the new sense of numbing in his right hand he placed his hands on her and attempted to push her back.

_Now why go for a frontal attack now. Unless..._ He quickly jumped back as the entire rock armor exploded outward towards him, and he had to use both his hands and feet to block all the debris at him.

She expected to hear him crying in pain now, surely that wide area attack hit, but she didn't hear anything. Then she began searching, why. Whenever something landed on the ground she launched a pillar and missed. Where was he? Was he...floating or something? She couldn't feel him anywhere. Then she felt something behind her and attacked, sending a rock pillar flying out. All she got was an explosion of smoke and she looked around.

"Konoha Secret Taijutsu: Sennen Goroshi (One Thousand Years of Pain)!" was then heard from behind her again. In slow motion she turned around...just as a painful butt poke hit her. The color drained from her face...and then she was sent flying off into the air screaming.

"What. Was. That?" Suki asked in disbelief from her hiding place.

"That looked...painful..." Sokka said, subconsciously rubbing his butt.

Kakashi looked around in the smoke wondering she landed. "Now...where did I -" he then felt his footing shift as he went into a complete split. "Now...that's...uncomfortable..." Kakashi muttered, glad he was in a smokescreen and no one could see him.

He then felt three stalagmites hit him in his back and he went flying out. Fortunately for his pride, he managed to recover himself and land gracefully on the field without looking awkward by any observers.

My backs going to be giving me some serious problems before I'm old at this rate. Kakashi thought as he looked in the smoke. She must be quite mad now. Had she been thinking that last attack could have knocked a bell off and she could have gotten. It seems now she's more interested in beating the crap out of me instead of going for the bells.

At that moment, Toph finally stopped rubbing her very tender area and was swearing under her breath. Ok. That was it! Time for the ultimate payback! She calmly waked out of the smoke, surprising Kakashi. Why leave her protective smoke? In response, Toph reached behind her and held up Kakashi's little book. "Hey, drop something?"

Kakashi looked around. "How did you get that?"

"You threw it up in the air to avoid my attacks earlier, remember? But you never picked it up afterwards. Your loss," She then ripped it very fast and scattered the remains of it, laughing loudly.

Kakashi's jaw had dropped, but he quickly regained his cool. Reaching into his pack...he brought out another copy. "I have multiple copies of Icha Icha."

"So I'll get those as well then," Toph said, shifting her stance again, the earth raise under her feet, like she was on a mound and then starting sliding towards him.

The Jounin leapt over it and started charging Toph. He began pumping chakra into his legs and his speed steadily increased. Toph was having trouble tracking him.

"Fine then," Toph said, shoving her hand towards the ground and jumping in the hole, which sealed itself up afterwards.

Kakashi stopped, but ready to move again at a moment's notice. What are you planning now?

Underground, Toph reached out and touched the sides of the earth with her hands and feet firmly in place. She then stomped her foot. The ground around Kakashi erupted in spikes, but he jumped quickly almost into another patch.

_She's hiding in the earth and launching these spikes at random to hit me. Also, when she does feel me, she shots them at a five meter radius instead of just that one spot..._ As he jumped around, getting nicked every now and then. Kakashi put the book back into his back pocket. _I don't believe it, she's actually forcing me to use my Sharingan. He jumped high into the air. She can't sense me up here, but the second I touch the ground, it'll start all over again. And this is getting tiresome. I'll bet its taking all her concentration to do this and that she would be vulnerable if I attacked her directly. But that's a moot point since she's hidden herself underground. I try and go through the ground; she'll have me right where she wants me._ He then nodded to himself. Alright then, enough with me being on the defensive. _I'm taking the offense now._

As soon as his Sharingan was revealed, he instantly saw Toph's chakra under the ground.

So that's where you are. He crossed his fingers, and created a clone. He then sent the clone towards the ground, which immediately began running as he did earlier, while he prepared something special while Toph couldn't feel him and was distracted by his clone.

He gathered lightning chakra in both his hands, channeling it to the max. Not enough for a chidori, but more than enough to burst through the earth like a hot knife through butter. Repositioning himself in the air, he propelled himself downward - directly over Toph's position.

Toph grinned as she felt herself getting closer and closer to the damned masked Jonin. It was only a matter of time before… she then felt the earth splatter right above as Kakashi seemed to be boring through the earth itself with his hands as a focal point. A split second later, he emerged right by Toph. _What just happened!?_

"Hiya." he said lightly as he kicked Toph in the stomach. Not as hard as he could, but enough.

Toph coughed in surprise, and was knocked out.

Kakashi powered down his hands, then picked her up and jumped out of his hole. He then looked around the field where they had been fighting; it looked like an entire army had been fighting there. There were craters, dust rising from the pillars that was sent up on him.

"Oops. Guess we over did it a bit too much," Kakashi said sheepishly and then looked at the unconscious girl he was holding. "I know you can fight, but unfortunately for you, that's not the point of the excuse. Too bad you lost focus in your goal. You didn't even try to barter for a bell when you had my book."

He then walked over and tied her to the stump, being sure that her feet didn't touch the ground.

"One down," he said, and then out loud. "You two better hurry, times running out."

Suki and Sokka gulped. He then walked to the middle of the field again.

He shrugged and pulled out his book. "Fine by me if you two do nothing."

He began walking around and Sokka gulped. He then saw something gleaming near a tree. His eyes widened-it was a bell!

"Lucky me," Sokka said happily to himself. He went to the bell and looked around. Seems too good to be true... then picked up a stick, and poked the bell. Instantly, the stick was caught by a rope!

"Nice try, Kakashi!" Sokka said. Make sure not to step anywhere near that area, he carefully bent down and picked up the bell. He then put on a wide smile. "I win!"

Then...he was caught in a second trap! He dropped the bell as he was yanked into the tree upside down!

Hey! Stupid tree...stupid rope...stupid trap..." He got his trusty boomerang, and tossed it up to the rope and cut in half. "Sheesh," He said as he looked for the bell. "Hey! Where did it go!?" He began searching the area. "That's not fair! I got a bell fair and square!"

"S-Sokka...!" a pained voice yelled, and he glanced to see...Suki, beaten, broken, and bleeding. She had kunai in her back, chest, and shoulders. Her uniform had been ripped and her right leg had been twisted. Sokka paled and went ghostly white. Then threw up and fainted.

'Too easy,' Kakashi thought as he began walking away. This is good because I'm not in the mood to go all out again like I did with Toph. He said, rubbing his back once more and making a mental note to keep an eye on Toph and his precious remaining books. He then looked around. "Ohhhh...Suuuukiiii..."

Suki walked out. "There's no point in remaining hidden anymore."

"No, there isn't." Kakashi agreed, flipping another page in his book.

She took her katana, and began charging Kakashi. He took out a kunai and blocked her strike.

She began swinging fiercely and strongly, which Kakashi blocked each time. "I hope you have a better plan than this. Toph already tried a frontal attack and she lost."

"Oh, I do," Suki said and Kakashi tripped on something. He then looked to see nearly two dozen shuriken being launched at his side as Suki leaped back.

He quickly jumped back to avoid the shuriken. Then automatically reach behind him and grabbed Suki's arm, shocking her. "Too predictable," Kakashi said as he threw her over his shoulder. "A nice attempt, but too predictable." He said as he walked over to her. "Tell me. Do you know what the third shinobi skill is?"

"No, I don't."

"Ninjutsu. I presume you've at least heard of it, correct?"

"Yes, I have," Suki said, taking a fighting stance.

"Good," Kakashi said with a smile as Suki then felt something grab her ankle; she looked down and saw a hand grabbing it. Wait? What? But Kakashi was...she was submerged in the earth up to her neck in the next second, as Kakashi walked over to her and knelt down. "I created a Kage Bunshin earlier, remember? It was never destroyed. Something you should had considered."

She struggled, trying to get out of the trap. She couldn't move her arms or legs…

He looked at the time. "Looks like you have about...ten minutes. If you're lucky, maybe you'll be able to free yourself and try again. Maybe." He then walked off, waving at her. "Later."

Suki then looked around. "Great. Now what?"

At other part, Sokka woke up. "Crud, that was creepy."

Sokka looked around and as he came to where Suki had engaged Kakashi, his jaw dropped. There was...Suki's head.

"HOLY FRIGGIN CRAP!!"

Suki looked up. "Uh...Sokka a little help here..."

"AND IT TALKS!!" Sokka added in despair, grabbing his head in a panic. "THE GHOSTS OF MY PAST HAVE COME TO HAUNT ME!!"

"Sokka! I'm alive! Dig me out!"

"Huh?" He asked, and then pointed stupidly at her. "You're alive?" He narrowed his eyes; tip toed over to her and began looking at her suspiciously. "Really now?"

"Yes, I'm alive," Suki said. "Kakashi just buried me in here, it's like he could do Earthbending! He used a clone to pull me under!"

"How can I trust you?" Sokka asked deviously, poking her on the head. "How do I know this is real and not some devious and diabolic trick from the powers above?" He then stood up and pointed dramatically at her. "Prove you're the real Suki!"

"When we first fought you charged me with a punch and I tied your arm to your leg making you fall onto the dojo floor."

"AND I STILL SAY THAT WAS A-" He said automatically, and then he stopped. "Wow, it really is you, but where's the rest of you?"

"Under the ground," Suki said, struggling more than a little annoyed now. "Like I said, Sokka, he pulled me under with a clone, like it was Earthbending. NOW GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

"Oh. Right," Sokka said, finally coming to terms of reality and not fantasy. "I'll have you out in a-" there was a loud buzzing noise. "That can't be good."

"Huh? What?" Suki asked.

"Didn't you hear that loud buzzing noise?" Sokka replied, looking around.

"Yeah, I did..." Suki said, looking around.

"It means," Kakashi's voice was heard. The two looked up to see him in a tree. "You're times up."

The two drooped their heads and they all were at the stump about a minute later. Sokka and Suki were disappointed in themselves, and Toph was just angry. All three of them were hungry as well.

"GET ME OFF OF THIS THING!" Toph yelled as her stomach growled.

"Maybe later. For chores with the other two since you all failed." Kakashi said, crossing his arms. "Do you know why you failed? Do you know why ninja's are put on squads of four?"

"No." All three answered.

"No ninja is a 'lone wolf'; we all have to work together. Toph, if you had Suki or Sokka helping you, two of you would have gotten the bells. Sokka, you could have come up with a plan. Suki, you could have actually got a bell, but no, all three of you decided to work alone not together. Even though I've been ordered to train you three...since you failed, on top of the chores, I won't train you."

"Well are we supposed to know how shinobi act or why they're put on squads of four if no one ever told us that before!?" Sokka yelled. "How are we expected to know that sort of thing without prior knowledge!?" He then pointed at Kakashi. "And I did get a bell earlier!"

"Yet you lost the bell, Sokka," Kakashi said as Sokka charged him. He blocked the boys punch and flipped him onto his back. He then pointed a kunai at Sokka's neck. "Suki, kill Toph or Sokka dies!"

"Huh?" Both girls shouted in disbelief, they didn't believe what they just heard.

"That's the type of situations ninja are put in," Kakashi answered calmly, removing the kunai. "And Sokka, you've seen Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura working together, as if in a squad, haven't you?"

"No," Sokka complained. Those three were usually apart doing separate things, like at the Drill Naruto and Hinata were with him, while Sakura was with Toph. He couldn't recall a time when all three of them had worked together like Kakashi had just claimed. Of course, half the time he couldn't remember where you put his own stuff, but that was beside the point!

Kakashi merely shook his head. "It should be expected you should work together, shouldn't it?"

"So we're expected to know your rules and crap just out the blue?!" Suki asked. She, after all, had been with these people the least! "We haven't lived your lifestyle, followed your rules or know what you're expectations are! We live in different cultures!"

"That is true, but haven't you worked in 'squads' with your fellow warriors, Suki?" Kakashi asked, and she gave a nod. "And Sokka, do Water Tribe warriors normally fight alone?" Sokka shook his head. "Teamwork is not something limited to one culture. It's something that should be instinctive for you to do at all times. You're very nature should be to work with others, especially if you're involved in groups as much as you are. Regardless if it's Konoha standard or your own." He considered, and decided to be blunt. "Do any of you know why there were only two bells when there were three of you?

They all shook their heads, though Suki had to cover Toph's mouth from giving a more colorful response.

"Even though there are only two bells, if you work as a team you know that one person sacrifices the right to get a bell for the good of the others," he told them. "This is a lesson in teamwork. I wanted to see which of you would put aside your individual needs and suggest to the others that you work together. Instead, you all merely went your own way of doing things." He paused for a moment and finally got off of Sokka. He then walked over to the place he had stored the lunches. "Now, I'm going to give you another chance." He tossed two bento lunch boxes at Suki and Sokka's feet. " You'll have three hours this time to get the bells. Eat now to gather your strength. Except Toph, don't feed her."

"Why not!?" Toph asked in anger, her stomach growling.

"Since you got too focus on your anger, forgetting your goal of getting the bells," Kakashi replied simply. "I'll know if you fed her or not."

Kakashi walked away as Sokka and Suki reluctantly ate. Toph's stomach growled and she whined. She was so hungry when...Suki offered her some rice.

"Toph, open your mouth."

"What are you doing?" They both asked.

"If we're to have any chance against Kakashi, all three of us need to be at our best. Toph being hungry hurts the group...so...eat, please."

"Take mine, too." Sokka said, after quickly eating some pieces. "Except those ones," He added with his mouth full.

"Thanks!" Toph yelled and suddenly an angry wind began blowing. All three looked to see Kakashi there.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU JUST DONE?"

"E-e-eating?" Sokka suggested.

"You weren't supposed to feed Toph!" Kakashi yelled, his 'anger' growing with each second.

"So what? We need to all be at full strength to fight you!" Suki yelled back.

"Yeah! We're a team!" Toph yelled.

"What they said!" Sokka yelled, standing with his teammates to take anything.

"THEN YOU ALL ARE GOING TO SUFFER THE PUNISHMENT!" Kakashi yelled dramatically, and then he smiled. "Pass."

Silence, followed by a group. "Huh?"

"You're working like a team, that means you pass," Kakashi said, and he chuckled. "You three were almost like Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke when they went through their first time."

"We were?" Toph asked, curious what happened in Kakashi's last Bell Test.

"Yes, Naruto ended up on the stump, Sakura was caught in one of my Hell Genjutsus, and Sasuke ended up buried to his neck."

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever, can we go eat now?" Sokka asked, drooling. He passed and now he wanted to move on to more important matters: eating meat!

"Wait a little while; you have to hear the rest of what I have to say. You're the second team to ever pass my test, the others all went through their individual attacks on me, one ended up on the stump, and even after drilling into them that they were suppose to work as a team, they followed my rule of not feeding their tied up teammate to the letter. Hence, they failed, and were sent back to the Academy," Kakashi said. "Now, listen to these words: 'A ninja who breaks the rules is trash, but a ninja who abandons his comrades is even lower than trash.'"

"Got it!" All three yelled.

"Good, you can eat now."

They all started walking off, then Toph yelled. "WHAT ABOUT ME, YOU IDIOTS!! GET ME OFF THIS THING!"

She roared and grunted, trying to get off of the stump. The three of them walked off, and Toph's head drooped as her stomach growled again.

This is just too cruel… Toph thought as tears dropped from her eyes.

_To be continued…_

**Author's Notes**

Sorry it took so long. I owe Dalen – known on Fanfiction as FictionReader98 - a BIG piece of credit for this; I wouldn't have been able to get it up this weekend without his help. Due to my PC shutting off during the night, I accidentally saved a blank page for my document instead of the work I did the night before. Dalen helped me write it all out again. So big thanks Dalen!

Please read and review.


	20. Battle in the City of Lovers

Chapter 20: Battle at the City of Lovers

Chapter 20: Battle at the City of Lovers

**Earth Kingdom, Oma and Shu mountain range**

It was bright. The sun shown high in the air as the group flew on Appa's back towards the valley around the city of Omashu, currently New Ozai. The day prior, they had received word on what to do now in the Earth Kingdom. Tsunade and Shikamaru had determined that if either Ba Sing Se or Omashu were returned the Earth Kingdom, a base of power could be built that could launch devastating counterattacks could be made possible.

_"With the Earth Kingdom without its two strongholds, its only a matter of time before the resistance is crushed," Shikamaru told Tsunade and Kakashi in the war room. "So, either Omashu or Ba Sing Se has to be retaken."_

_"It won't be easy," Tsunade said, remembering the condition of Ba Sing Se. "Which city would be the most likely to be liberated, Shikamaru?"_

_"I would have to say Omashu-most of its garrison is already gone, leaving it ripe for attack," Shikamaru said, and he pursed his lips. "But we have only a matter of time until the Fire Nation marches towards it again to reinforce it."_

_"Then what do you suppose we should do, Shikamaru?" Kakashi asked the lazy genius._

_"First off, we need to get in contact with the Resistance in that area," Shikamaru said, pointing at the map. "Contacting their leadership will allow us to coordinate an attack."_

_Kakashi nodded. "Any idea where we should contact them, Shikamaru, Tsunade-sama?"_

_"The Resistance uses several bars, inns, gambling dens and even places of worship as a front for information gathering and recruitment," Tsunade replied as she handed him a map. There were several 'X's on it. "These are towns with said places in them. Try not to draw attention to yourself."_

_"Yes, Tsunade-sama," Kakashi said with a bow._

_"You are dismissed, Kakashi. Good luck," Tsunade told him as she folded her hands under her chin._

_With a puff of smoke, Kakashi disappeared from the room. Tsunade breathed out-this had to work, if Omashu wasn't retaken…the Earth Kingdom would surely stay fallen._

He glanced over at his team. Toph, Sokka, and Suki had improved a lot over the past few days-Toph of course had an affinity for doton ninjutsu, so she was being taught Kakashi's repertoire of Earth Jutsu. Sokka was proficient in non-elemental ninjutsu, so Kakashi began teaching him the basic clone jutsu and others. Suki surprised both Toph and Sokka when it was discovered she had an affinity for katon jutsu, so Kakashi had begun instructing her in several fire jutsus, including Endan (Fireball), Goukakyuu no Jutsu, and Kasumi Enbu no Jutsu. He was teaching them also how to climb trees using solely their chakra.

Kakashi's glance then went to his former student, Sasuke. He could tell that Sasuke was still at a knife's edge about some things-Itachi being the first and foremost. He wondered-when and if they encountered Itachi…what choice will Sasuke make.

His mind wandered back to the mission at hand. He remembered how they came in contact with the Resistance…

_Naruto, Kakashi, Sokka, and Katara entered one of the Resistance recruitment places. It was a bar and inn in a small Earth Kingdom town which was a hotspot for 'rebel' activity on the map. Already there was a Fire Nation presence there-armed soldiers were marching in the streets and there were komodo-rhino's hooked at stalls for ostrich-horses. _

_The four were dressed in long brown cloaks that hid their faces well so they wouldn't be identified by the Fire Nation soldiers. Walking into the bar, the four searched for the man they had to contact to find the Resistance base, so they could coordinate their attack. Seeing a man sitting in the corner of the bar, they walked forward towards the man._

_From outward appearances, he was fairly muscular, as well wearing a medium size beard under his chin. His eyes were concealed by his own cloak, and he was just sitting there, drinking a pint of beer. He looked up, seeing the four approached, and a small, almost undetectable smile formed at his lips as he drank his pint. _

_"The Earth that moves is best," Kakashi started, using one of the known passwords that Konoha Intelligence had found._

_"Smashes through the Fire of war," the man finished and he looked up slightly. Instantly, they recognized him-it was General How! "Sit, sit."_

_"General," Kakashi said in a soft whisper. "You're leading the Resistance?"_

_"One of the three leaders, Kakashi," How said in an equally soft whisper. "Tyro of the Southern Earth Kingdom and Captain Yung of Omashu lead it with me."_

_Kakashi nodded. "One of our tacticians, Nara Shikamaru, needs us to retake Omashu, due to its garrison being at its weakest right now."_

_How nodded, stroking his beard. "I agree, that is a good move-it would give us a stronghold we desperately need…"_

_"Then you'll tell us where we can rendezvous with your troops?" Katara asked and How nodded. _

_"Yes, meet my contingent here in three days," How said, pointing on a map on the table, that he was using as a placemat. "There, we will take you to our main base so we can formalize the retaking of Omashu."_

_The four nodded, and How's eyes carefully scanned the area. "It is time to take our leave."_

_There were two Fire Nation soldiers sitting at the bar, just casually drinking. It was better not to take chances and the five exited the bar before they could be spotted. Later, Kakashi, Naruto, Katara, and Sokka returned to their camp outside the city, and told the others where to meet with the Resistance Army…_

And so, for the past three days they had bided their time before finally flying off to meet How and his contingency of the Resistance. On Katara's lap was Aang's head, the young Avatar was still in his deep sleep. The Waterbender stroked his face, hoping he'd wake up soon. Naruto and Hinata were sitting near Appa's head, looking down as they scanned the ground, looking for the Resistance.

"See anything, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked his girlfriend as he looked around.

"Nothing yet, Naruto-kun," Hinata replied as her Byakugan was stretched out to its limit. For combat, she had a combat range of 800 meters, yet she could extend it even further, all the way out to ten kilometers if the situation called for it, however, after 800 meters images became…blurry. "…wait a second…I think I see them!"

"Where?" Naruto asked as Hinata pointed east.

"You heard her Sokka!" Naruto yelled at the other teenager.

Sokka nodded, pulling Appa's reigns east. The flying bison roared, turning in the direction Sokka pulled. A short time later, they approached a mass of drab green tents. There were thousands of them, right between the mountains near Omashu. The refugees and soldiers climbed out as Appa landed in the middle of the complex.

"It's the Avatar's bison!"

"He didn't fall at Ba Sing Se!"

The people looked as two familiar looking teenagers got off of the Bison's back, followed by a group of people with strange headbands on their heads. One of them, a tall, silver haired man had a boy in his arms…and the people then realized…it was Aang, the Avatar. General How, Captain Sung, General Tyro and his son Haru made their way through the crowd to meet the group.

"About time you got here," How said as they arrived. He looked at Aang. "…I thought he…"

"He's alive, but is still recovering," Kakashi said as he placed the young Avatar to the ground.

"Haru?" Katara asked in surprise, seeing the familiar Earthbending teen smirked.

"It's good to see you again Katara," Haru said as the Waterbender ran over and gave him a hug.

"Likewise," Katara said smiling, and the two walked over to the rest of the group. "Guys, this is Haru. We helped him free his father from a Fire Nation Prison a long time ago."

"Hey, names Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto said, shaking Haru's hand.

"My name is Hyuuga Hinata, it's very nice to meet you."

"I'm Haruno Sakura, you're an Earthbender too, cool."

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"I'm Toph."

"I'm Suki."

"I'm Sarutobi Kurenai."

"And I'm Hatake Kakashi, nice to meet you."

Haru grinned, meeting the group. He learned that Toph was Aang's Earthbending teacher, and that the other people in the group were something called 'Shinobi'. The group dispersed around the camp shortly afterwards, and Kakashi went to the war tent. Inside he saw a massive map of the Earth Kingdom

"So what is the plan?" Kakashi asked How and Sung.

"We plan to cut off the Fire Nation supply lines to Omashu, blocking the roads with rubble," How started, pointing at the three major paths through the Earth Kingdom. "Once those are sealed up, we will go to the peaks around the city. There we will launch a barrage onto the Fire Nation garrison."

Kakashi nodded. "Do you have any troops stationed in the valley itself?"

"No, why?" Sung asked.

"We need to cause some extra confusion and panic for the Fire Nation. The easiest way I can think of is a few dozen Earthbenders at the bottom of the mountain around Omashu, and they create an earthquake. Thus, the Fire Nation garrison would start to panic with the tremors, making it easier to breach the walls."

The two resistance leaders looked at each other, and then at Kakashi. "Interesting plan…" Sung said. "…you think it will work, Kakashi?"

"Yes, I do," Kakashi said. "While the tremors go up the mountain, we'll need a center force to charge the gate."

"I'll lead that attack," Sung said and Kakashi nodded.

"We'll split up our forces like this…" Kakashi said, pointing on the map. "Toph, Sakura, Haru, and Tyro will lead a force of 5000 Earthbenders all around the mountain in the canyon, then, General How, your troops will be stationed on the mountain peaks around Omashu, launching your artillery barrage. Finally, myself, Sung, Kurenai, Naruto, Hinata, Katara, Sokka, Suki, Sasuke, and the rest of our army will charge the road to the gate. As we charge, we need you, How, to focus the barrage onto the wall to weaken the metal covering that was put over it, if not outright destroy it so we can enter."

How nodded. "Got it."

Kakashi gave his smile. "We start the attack at dawn, but How, I suggest you start the bombardment at midnight. Boulders raining down during the night will demoralize the enemy."

How nodded, and he stood up and exited the tent. "You sure this is going to work?" Sung asked.

"Its not like we have much to lose," Kakashi said with a shrug. "We need to retake Omashu. The Earth Kingdom needs a stronghold."

Sung nodded, grabbing his hat and putting it on. He walked out of the tent, leaving Kakashi to his thoughts.

--

**Ba Sing Se Palace**

A blue burst of flame shot out at three Oto-nin. They leapt back, narrowly avoiding the deadly spray of fire. They then dodged two fists that came right out of the flame, and tried to attack the user. She gracefully leapt back, dodged, and outmaneuvered the Sound Shinobi's taijutsu attack. One took out a dozen shuriken and threw them at her, and she just shot out a blast of fire to counter…and before the blades could even reach her they had melted down to liquid metal. From the throne, a silver haired man with glasses watched, nodding next to a pale man with long black hair.

"She has improved considerably, Orochimaru-sama."

"Yes, she has, and she hasn't even used her Cursed Seal yet," Orochimaru said, his long tongue licking the fangs in his mouth. "Azula-chan is quite the prodigy, isn't she, Kabuto?"

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama, she is," Kabuto said as he pushed his glasses up. "She's mastered Kireken in a time that I didn't think possible."

Azula leapt out of the way of several more kunai and shuriken from the three Oto-ninja, and she got a feral, evil grin on her face. The Cursed Mark, in the form of three inverted commas began glowing read and a flame pattern spread onto her face. In a sudden burst of speed, she was behind the Oto-nin…and without even doing the full movement for her lightning; she sent three bolts right into the ninja's chests, killing them. Orochimaru grinned, enjoying the performance.

From the other side of the throne room, Zuko, Ty Lee, and Mai were shocked. Up until two nights ago, Azula had a fever and was bedridden…and then she suddenly awoke during one morning. A Dai Li who was taking care of her bent down and saw the dark blue chakra wafting off her body. Her eyes suddenly opened, and her hand shot up, grabbed the Agent's neck and squeezed. The man cried in pain, alerting the entire palace and Zuko ran in…and saw Azula ripping the man's throat out, killing him.

Azula then looked at the blood on her hand and felt the power circulating through her veins…and she began laughing. A haughty, confident laughter echoed through her voice as she gained control of her newfound power. As suddenly as the chakra came floating off her body, it suddenly left, and the fire tattoo pattern on her face, neck, and arms vanished right back into the mark on her neck. Ever since that day, Zuko, Mai, and Ty Lee have been increasingly wary of her.

"…I…need to catch up somehow…" Zuko said out loud as he watched his sister power down. Her seal crawled back into its mark, leaving her normal looking.

"Good, very good Azula-chan, you have mastered the Cursed Mark," Orochimaru said while clapping. "Now to make it complete."

"…complete?" Azula asked as she walked over to the Snake Sannin. Ever since she had finished her training under Kabuto, as well as mastering the Cursed Mark, she had basically become the Sannin's pupil.

"Yes. We have to unlock the second level of your seal…" Orochimaru said as he paced in front of her. "You might die…"

"I don't care. The more power I receive, the better," Azula told him and the Snake hissed in satisfaction.

"Very well, Azula-chan," Orochimaru said as he took out a scroll. Biting his thumb, he scribed his blood onto the scroll, rolled it back up and did the necessary hand seals. Slamming it into the ground, and smoke puffed up…revealing a circular coffin with four ofuda scrolls scribed in blood on the ground near it. "This will allow you to survive the drug, it'll just put you in a temporary coma."

Azula nodded, and Kabuto walked over to her, and handed her a pill. "This is the Seishingan Drug, it will cause the mutation needed for your seal to ascend to the next level," Kabuto told her. "It's a painful experience…"

"I don't care. I need more power," Azula said, looking at the pill, and then she took it without a moment's hesitation. Instantly, she felt a change…and a burning pain circulating threw her body/

"Kabuto, now, place her in the coffin!" Orochimaru yelled as the Fire Princess fell to the ground. Kabuto scooped her up and gently placed her in the coffin, and put the cover on it. He flew through the hand seals, and opened his eyes. "Shikoku Mujin (Four Dark Mist Array)!"

He raised his hand, and black smoke began wafting out of his hands. It built up until it was enough that four people could have produced it, and he guided it down onto the coffin. When the smoke cleared, a barrier was now on the coffin. Orochimaru smirked, he had taught the Sound Four, his former bodyguards this technique for the sole purpose of aiding Sasuke to get to Level 2, so normally it would have taken four people. But due to his massive chakra reserve, he was able to perform it by himself. He then brought his hands together to activate the second seal.

"Fuukoku Houin (Dark Sealing Method)," Orochimaru finished, throwing the ofuda scrolls onto the coffin, and then he slammed his hands together. "There, finished. And by the time she awakens, her new level of power will be unleashed…"

--

**Fire Country, Northwest outpost 10**

The War had been going well for the Konoha Alliance in the initial months of the war. Despite the Fire Nation and Sound Confederation creating a massive Fortress at the Valley of the End to block the gateway into Sound and provide a way station for troops to get supplies, said fortress was taken by General Nara Shikamaru nearly five days previously. The Fire Nation and Sound had kept trying to push intoAlliance territory ever since that, yet haven't been succeeding.

"Chisei, we have the most boring post in the Fire Country," Hajima said as he sat down in the table of the watchtower of Outpost 10.

"You're telling me," Chisei said, taking a sip of his coffee. It was the early morning, and the outpost was all stirring.

Outpost 10 had a garrison of 90 Samurai, and was in a constant state of repair/disrepair. It was surrounded by a small palisade wooden wall with a platform to overlook the surrounding area, and inside there were an array of tents. The only permanent building was the general store next to the watchtower, which also held the phone and radio to Konoha and Ho, the Fire Country Capital.

Chisei put his coffee down and walked over to the table. The two samurai took out some cards and began playing. Nothing big, just a few paychecks in the future, just to have some fun while they were on their boring shift. Placing the chips down, they began playing, making it through a few hands when the table…began shaking.

"That's…strange…" Chisei said as the chips rattled and he looked at the rippling liquid in his coffee mug. The coffee mug was rattling so much…it slowly moved to the corner of the table and fell, shattering. Grabbing his sword, he immediately stood up and ran to the edge of the watchtower. His eyes widened. "Sound the alarm!"

"What?"

"Just do it!" Chisei ordered, seeing what was coming. A mass of…red was coming out of the Kusa border. Using the telescope on the watchtower, his eyes widened seeing the Fire Nation symbol, a black fire surrounded by dark red, he stepped back.

Hajima began ringing the bell, pounding the bell with two hammers, stirring the entire outpost. The samurai grabbed their weapons and ran up to the ramparts of the palisade, drawing their bows as one or two began to go into the general store. Chisei's eyes narrowed…and several bolts of flame came crashing down, making him shield his face from the explosions. Looking down, he gasped.

"They hit the store!" Chisei yelled, knowing that it was their only means of communication.

Another volley was launched, and several blasts of flame came crashing down onto the wooden walls of the outpost, throwing the men off the ramparts. Huge gaps in the wall appeared as yet another volley hit, and Chisei continued watching, not being able to do anything while the outpost was burned around him. Suddenly the watch tower was hit by a fireball, and Hajima fell out, plunging the full 40 meters down and crashing.

"Hajima!" Chisei called out as the watchtower fell, plunging the veteran samurai to the ground. He coughed up blood, and looked as several Fire Nation tanks crashed through the wall, lobbing fireballs at the survivors. His eyes widened and a blast of flame crashed into him…and it all went red…

--

**New Ozai (Omashu), Midnight**

A Fire Nation soldier looked on sleepily as he tried to wake up for his shift. Ever since most of the troops left to occupy Ba Sing Se, shifts had been nightmares for the rest of the garrison. Currently, there were 2000 soldiers left in the city, as well as two defensive catapults at strategic points of the city. Reinforcements wouldn't arrive for another day or so, so the watches were hell for the small number of troops. It didn't help that the one in charge, a arrogant Sound Chuunin named Kina. He was covered in bandages, and on his arms he had strange armor or something. He gave the troops the creeps.

"I can't wait to get back to the Fire Nation for the festival," one of the troops said.

"Think we'll see the Princess this time?" another asked.

"Maybe, and even Zuko too," the third finished, handing a drink over to the third.

It was a standard shift. Ever since the native population of Omashu-New Ozai, that is, escaped, there hasn't been much to do. No attempts by the resistance had been made to retake the city, so things had gotten…lax among the troops. They hadn't been called in to stop so much of a robbery in two months.

That was all about to come to an end when a massive boulder screamed into a position next to the three soldiers. Dust rose up from the impact site like smoke and the soldiers all looked where the boulder came from. Another boulder came screaming down, impacting on the wall.

"Sound the alarm! We're under attack!" yelled one soldier as several more boulders screamed in and crashed into the wall and into the city.

Dozens of boulders rained down on the city, battering the positions as the Fire Nation soldiers ran to spring the alarm. Two soldiers finally reached the bell and began battering it, alerting the entire garrison. Suddenly the entire mountain began shaking…

**I**n the canyon below, team three's group, consisting of Toph, Sakura, Haru, and General Tyro, were leading 5000 Earthbenders in a combined attack on the mountain. All the Earthbenders were punching the mountainside, creating an earthquake that shook the city above. It was going to be hard to keep to keep the earthquake going for at least four hours, so the Earthbenders were going to be working in hourly shifts.

"I don't know about you guys, but I sure as hell want to be in the main group!" Toph yelled as she kept slamming her palms and fists into the rock face. "We're not getting any action down here!"

Sakura looked up to see a few fireballs being launched at the mountain peaks towards General How's positions. She shook it off and continued pounding the cliff face.

In the Governor's mansion, Mai's parents were practically running around like chickens with their heads cut off. Two hours into the bombardment, the Fire Nation was beginning to lose hope within the city. They had gotten so used to having no problems running New Ozai, attacks from the resistance were almost non-existent. Their only ninja guard, Kina, the Sound Leader of the Garrison, frowned.

"If you cowards want to go ahead and surrender, fine," Kina said. "I'll be out there fighting for your sorry asses."

Just as a boulder came sailing to the mansion, the Sound Chunin raised a hand and punched it…shattering it with a sound wave. He then walked out, prepared to defend the city for his lord Orochimaru.

Finally, four hours later, near dawn, the main attack was about to start. Kakashi, Kurenai, Naruto, Hinata, Katara, Sasuke, Suki, and Sokka were all getting ready to charge down the road to Omashu's gate. Captain Sung was getting his Earthbenders and ordinary troops ready to retake the city. Behind them there were several thousand Resistance fighters, the Earthbenders in the middle, so they could go up to the walls and break them open and flood in to retake the city. Kakashi looked at the group of young people that were ready to fight in this war.

Naruto had brought out a strange board, and was looking at it. Sokka and Sasuke were sharpening their weapons, Hinata was checking to see if she had enough kunai, shuriken, and water for her flask. Suki had finished putting on her war makeup and snapped her two fans open. Finally Katara was finishing what she was taking for the battle-four flasks, all filled with water, two dozen shuriken and twelve kunai were in pouches on her waist.

Kurenai walked over to her newest student. "Before our attack starts, Katara-chan, I would like to speak to you."

Katara nodded, and followed her sensei. "What do you want to speak to me about, Kurenai-sensei?"

"I'd like to make it official," Kurenai replied, reaching into her pack and taking out…a Konoha Headband. "If you accept, that is."

"Y-You mean…"

"Yes, you'd be a Genin of Konoha," Kurenai said, smiling. "Though, its only if you want to be."

"I have a choice?" Katara asked.

"Yes, since you weren't born in Konoha nor graduated 'formally' from the Academy," Kurenai replied. "You can chose to remain allied with your homeland, or join Konoha."

Katara thought about it…and…she took the headband. "I…want to be a Shinobi of Konoha, Kurenai-sensei."

Kurenai smiled. "After the War is over, you can chose to retire so you can go back to your home in the South Pole."

Katara nodded, proudly wrapping the hiate-iti around her forehead. Tying it securely, the two kunoichi of Konoha, one born there, and one trained, arrived back at the group.

Naruto had finished checking his board over, and gave a satisfied nod. Leaning it against his body, he made sure to tie his headband securely around his forehead. Hinata walked over to him and he smiled at his girlfriend. She looked a little worried.

"Something wrong, Hinata-chan?"

"…its just…I'm worried…" Hinata started, her eyes shooting back and forth. "What if…one of us…doesn't come back?"

Naruto gave her a gentle smile. "Hinata-chan, we'll all be getting out of here alive. We'll kick some Fire Nation ass and get the Earth Kingdom their old fortress back! You'll see!"

Hinata couldn't help but smile at his confidence. He then walked over and wrapped his arms around her in a hug. She smiled, wrapping her own arms around Naruto and she leaned up and kissed him gently on the lips.

"We'll be fine…" Hinata whispered as he pulled away. Naruto smiled at her and Kakashi walked over.

"Naruto, Hinata, get into position with everyone else," Kakashi ordered and the two younger ninjas nodded.

Sung walked over, placing his hat on. "The soldiers are ready, Kakashi. They want to retake their home as soon as possible."

Kakashi nodded, looking over the canyon. Several dozen boulders kept raining down from How's positions, battering the walls of Omashu. A few large dents were appearing on the wall's iron incased shell, but it still wasn't enough.

"Signal How's troops to focus on the gate," Kakashi said as he pulled his headband up, revealing his Sharingan. "It's time to give the Fire Nation a broken nose."

Sung's soldiers let the signal hawks fly, and How's men changed targets. Dozens of three to four ton boulders flew from the mountain tops, launched by combined Earthbender teams. The battered the metal that kept the gate covered, a few stray ones even struck the towers that allowed the Fire Nation soldiers to open the gates. The only way to get in now was through Earthbending.

Kakashi turned to his former and current students and the soldiers behind them. He gave the nod, and everyone began marching towards the gate. Naruto grinned, grabbing his board.

"I'll meet you there!" Naruto yelled running towards the cliff, surprising everyone, except Hinata, even his old sensei.

"Naruto! What the hell are you doing?" Kakashi yelled as his unpredictable student leapt off the cliff, and put his feet on the board.

The board suddenly sprung small wings and Naruto decided to fall for a bit to gain speed…the wind was hitting his face so hard and fast. Then, he threw his arms out, creating a controlled gust that went over the wings of his board and he shot into the sky like a rocket.

Kakashi, Kurenai, Sokka, Suki, hell, even Sasuke, were surprised to see him shoot up on his board, flying skyward.

"W-Wow…" Sokka managed to breath out as the world's most unpredictable ninja did a few aerial maneuvers, and then he flew off towards the city itself.

Kakashi gave another signal after he recovered, and the army charged over the bridge towards the city. On his board, Naruto streaked towards Omashu, letting the winds take his speed up to the maximum. He crossed his fingers.

"Tajuu Kage Bushin no Jutsu (Mass Shadow Clone Jutsu)!" Naruto called out, creating nearly three hundred clones, and they all began flying around the Fire Nation battlements on Omashu.

The Firebenders tried retorting, only to be blasted back by a wave of wind. All the clones and Naruto were bending the air around them to create a vortex, making any counterattack from the garrison null. This allowed the rest of the troops to get to the wall…just as several boulders slammed into the metal plating, denting it. A few more slammed in…and a wide gash appeared in the armor, exposing the bare earth.

Kakashi gave the signal, and the Earthbenders made their way to the opening. Four shoved their fists into the exposed rock, and as one, they stepped in opposite directions…and the way to Omashu was open. On the walls, the garrison desperately tried to amount a counter attack, shooting arrows and fireballs at the now surging Earth Kingdom soldiers. Kurenai, with Suki and Sokka, took careful aim and threw several kunai with exploding tags attached, and they screamed into the Fire Nation positions.

Katara had already bent the water out of her flasks, and was lashing out at the Fire Nation soldiers, snagging their legs and tossing them into their comrades. As she was doing that, she began doing the necessary hand seals. Dodging several fire blasts, she finished the sequence.

"Suiton: Mizurappa (Water Release: Violent Water Wave)!" Katara called out, taking a deep breath and blowing a strong jet of water from her mouth at a dozen charging Fire Nation troops, blasting them away and into the wall. She grinned, this was the first Suiton Jutsu that Kurenai had taught her.

"Katara," Kakashi ordered. "You, Hinata, and Suki, secure the West Side of the city!"

"Got it Kakashi-sensei!" the three young women yelled, and they began running to the west side of the city, with about two hundred Earth Kingdom soldiers and benders behind them.

Naruto dispelled his clones and swooped over the battlements, lobbing blasts of air and kunai into the soldiers before they could react. Just as a blast of fire hit him, he heard something.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Grand Fireball Jutsu)!" Naruto glanced down to see that Sasuke was now leaping up to the battlements, blowing a massive fireball at the Fire Nation soldiers. "Hey dobe, watch your back!"

Naruto grinned. "How about you watch it teme!"

He leapt off his board just as Sasuke reached him. Stowing it onto his back, he grinned at his old friend. The Uchiha had his blade drawn and the two former teammates gave a nod, and they charged at the recovering. Sokka pulled himself up onto the battlements, seeing the two shinobi cut a swath through, and he blinked.

'Those two fighting together…they're unstoppable…' Sokka thought, and he dodged an arrow. Taking out his trusty boomerang, he let it fly at the Fire Nation archer who launched it at him. The bladed boomerang slammed into the archer's helmet, making him plummet off the wall. Sokka leaped up and caught his boomerang, and then using the jutsu Kakashi taught him, he launched several kunai, all perfectly aimed at the Fire Nation soldiers who had managed to recover from Naruto and Sasuke's charge, hitting them in the hand and pinning them to the wall. "Why don't you just relax for a while?"

The entire situation in Omashu came chaotic. The defending Fire Nation soldiers were caught completely off guard and in total disarray, it was only a matter of time until the city was recaptured for the Earth Kingdom.

Katara, Hinata, and Suki lead the charge into the Western Districts, fighting as one to get through. The two waterbenders would use their combined water reserves to slam, then freeze, the enemy soldiers into the walls of the city, and if any got by, they were dealt with by Suki's fists. Suki's hand-to-hand skills had improved, Kakashi had taught her a few styles that could eventually counter the enemy acrobat known as Ty Lee. She still had a long way to go though.

Suddenly, the soldiers stopped, clutching their ears in pain. "What's happening?" Katara yelled, looking back as the men behind the three.

"That would be me," a voice said and all three kunoichi looked around.

"There!" Hinata yelled, acquiring the source of the sound with her Byakugan, pointing at a man, covered in bandages with two…gauntlets on his hands.

"It's a high frequency sound wave, that I manipulated with my chakra…" the man said, tapping his gauntlets together…and the soldiers behind the three kunoichi all fell to their knees. "Anyone who doesn't have the chakra manipulation higher than a standard Earthbender is affected by my tome…"

Suddenly, Suki felt sick as a ringing echoed through her ear. The man was tapping his gauntlets together faster, and the Kiyoshi Warrior fell to her knees.

"Now that the odds are in my favor…" the man said, leaning back. "I'll begin."

He targeted Suki first. Despite the feeling of sickness she was having, she managed to avoid the punch he launched, and the next. He was…fast. Probably faster than Aang would be if he was healthy. She could tell he was smirking, and panted weakly.

"What? You m-AH!" Suki yelled as her eardrums popped, and she fell to the ground in agony.

"My movements are faster than the speed of sound. Just because I missed, doesn't mean I can't hit you…" He raised his fist and prepared to finish Suki off when he was blasted in the chest by a torrent of water.

"Stay the hell away from her," Hinata said, her eyes narrowed dangerously, and she recognized his style. "You fight…and you walk and look like the Oto Ninja that was in the Chuunin Exams three years ago…"

"Ah…I think you're referring to Dosu Kinuta. He was my student," the man said as he rose to his full height, yet he let his legs hang like they were lame. "I am Kina Tschou, master of the Sound Amplification Technique…"

"Those…bells on your wrists focus the sound…enabling you to channel your chakra through them," Hinata finished for him, sinking into a Jyuken stance. "Katara-chan, lets hit him together."

Katara nodded, drawing her water back into her flask. The Sound Shinobi chuckled arrogantly, and launched himself at the two of them. Katara gasped at the speed, but Hinata sidestepped and slammed her palm, hard, into Kina's chest. He coughed up blood, staining the bandages around his mouth. He gritted his teeth just as Katara shot a tentacle of water at his leg, and launched him into the air.

He slammed his gauntlets together, creating a sound wave that made Katara and Hinata drop to their knees. He landed on his feet, charging both of them. Katara managed to get up first…and lashed out with her feet. His movements were slower now, due to Hinata's Jyuuken hit, but he was still fast. He easily avoided her foot, and slammed his gauntlet into her face.

Katara practically screamed when the sound waves rippled through her body, and made her left eardrum burst. Kina finished off the combo with a kick to her face, sending Katara crashing down onto the city floor. Hinata charged at Kina, her palm slapping into his jaw…and she shattered it. He gurgled in pain as Katara weakly got up, and used her remaining water to encompass his gauntlets…and then freeze them.

"W…What?" he mouthed in shock, unable to make the necessary sounds.

"E-Even if…you shatter the ice…internally it's still frozen…they won't be working for a good long while…" Katara said, spitting the blood out of her mouth, and wincing at the ringing in her left ear. "You're beaten…"

"And…you're in the range of my divination…" Hinata added, getting into her stance. "Hakke Rokujuyon Sho (Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palm)!"

She launched herself at Kina, and the Oto Ninja could only stand there. "Two palms!" She sealed off two points on his shoulder. "Four palms!" she sealed off four more on both arms. "Eight Palms!" He coughed up more blood as his chest was hit by eight sealing strikes. "Sixteen Palms!" his entire body felt numb as more of his tenkatsus were closed. "Thirty-two palms!" Kina stumbled back as thirty-two more of his chakra points were closed. "Sixty-four palms!" She finished, sealing his entire body and cutting himself off from his chakra. He fell back, and immediately fell unconscious.

Katara and Hinata limped to where Suki was lying. Both of her ears were bleeding, and the Kiyoshi Warrior groaned in pain. "We…need to get her to Sakura-chan immediately," Hinata said as they looked at their troops. Some were beginning to get up, some were still unconscious. No more Fire Nation soldiers were in the area.

**A**t the bottom of the canyon, Team One's signal had been received and the Earthbenders were climbing up the mountain to secure the city. It was easy…since they were all practically skiing up the mountain. Toph was grumbling.

"I hope they saved some action for me!"

Sakura sighed next to her Earthbending teacher. "I'm sure not all the Fire Nation in Omashu have been…" she looked up…seeing one Fire Nation soldier waving a white flag. "…spoke too soon…"

"Why does it feel we to jipped…?" Toph asked with a groan.

Sakura shrugged, not having an answer as they reached the peak.

A few hours later, everyone had gathered in the center of Omashu. Naruto had…destroyed Ozai's statue rather thoroughly. He loved it when he was given permission to do a prank, and destroying the statue of Ozai…was really satisfying.

The Earth Kingdom Army had freed King Bumi, whose neck cracked and he smirked crazily. "I love laying down as much as the next guy, but in a metal box? It's too much!"

"King Bumi-sama," Kakashi said, bowing low. "We return the city of Omashu into your capable hands."

Sung merely grunted, he was still holding a grudge against his ruler for the original defeat of the city. Sitting there and doing nothing…letting the city fall…surrendering? He gritted his teeth, but he did nothing.

A little while later, the Earth King of Ba Sing Se, Kuei entered, to greet Bumi. He bowed low. "Bumi…I have heard of you all the way from Ba Sing Se…and…I humbly request…you teach me to be a better ruler."

"And why do you think you're a bad ruler, Earth King…?"

"I had absolutely no idea on the condition of my people, or of my city. I let Long Feng rule while I became…a Figurehead. I didn't even know what was happening on the outside world…" Kuei bowed lower. "Please King Bumi, teach me to be a better ruler."

"Very well…" Bumi said and he leaned in. "I'll teach you to be a mad genius!"

Kuei blinked. He had no idea what he was getting into…but he'd be a better leader, a much more effective one because of it.

--

**Fire Country, Konoha, Hokage Tower**

Tsunade was going over the latest scouting reports. The Northern outposts had all been wiped out by a mysterious force, and it was only due to the efforts of Shino, his father Shibi, Kiba, Akamaru, Tsume, and Kuromaru had scouted out what happened. They…found something shocking. Shino was able to get the exact numbers, and Tsunade's mind was racing.

'60,000 Fire Nation soldiers…four thousand tanks…nearly 1,170 enemy shinobi…heading like a dagger right to Konoha…' she thought, breathing out. 'How long will it take them to get here…'

Shizune walked in. "Um…Tsunade-sama…"

"What is it…?"

"There's a plume of smoke on the horizon…" Shizune said as the Hokage got up and looked out the window…seeing the smoke.

"Shizune, send orders to evacuate all the civilians into the bunkers. Provide them with plenty of food, and get all the shinobi we can possible onto the walls."

"What? Why?"

"We are about to be attacked…hard. Harder than any attack in Konoha's history…" Tsunade replied, rising to her feet. "Get the reserves organized; take shinobi out of their retirement. But we need all available forces on the walls as soon as possible."

"Yes Hokage-sama!" Shizune yelled, and she went out to spring the alarm.

--

**Appa's back, a day later**

The next course of action, after the retaking of Omashu, was to get to Chameleon Bay to tell the new invasion plan that Sokka had came up with to his father, Hakoda. Suki was still a little shaken up from her wounds, but Sakura had heal them well.

"I can't believe I missed you flying on that board," Sakura said with a groan, looking at Naruto who was grinning.

"Sorry Sakura-chan, I just thought it would be a good place to show it off," Naruto replied with a grin. His board, which he affectionately named 'Kazekami'-Wind God, was strapped onto his back.

Sakura smiled, and she looked over Aang's body again. "He should be up any day now."

Naruto nodded and Sokka eagerly looked down…and saw a Fire Nation ship docked in the bay. His eyes widened with horror…but it was replaced with joy-seeing the Water Tribe flag flying from the mast…

_To Be Continued…_

--

**Author's Notes:**

Sorry it took so long to get this up. I've been having computer and motivation problems. I was practically Shikamaru for a couple of weeks in regards to the fic. Well, I hope you liked this. Please read and review.

And now off to _Awakening_!


	21. The Awakening

Chapter 21: Awakening

Chapter 21: Awakening

**Konoha, Fire Country, few days later**

Tsunade was breathing out in frustration. The war had been going so well, the Sound Confederation, more specifically the Fire Nation and Otogakure, hadn't been able to punch through the lines the Konoha, Taki, and River made in the North West. With Kusa's border right on Iwa, it would have provided a very good buffer against the main bulk of the enemies' troops. Yet, somehow…all of Kusa was penetrated and a massive army of 61,170 infantry, which included ninja and four thousand tanks, were marching towards the village.

Civilians were currently being evacuated into the bunkers under the Hokage Monument. They hadn't been used since the brief Suna/Oto/Konoha war of three years prior, yet were still the perfect defense for the civilians. The fires of war hopefully wouldn't reach those beneath the rock and stone of the bunker.

Iruka wiped the sweat off his brow as he finished escorting the civilians from the third district. He looked up to see the smoke on the horizon growing larger and larger every minute. He scowled, and began walking to the walls where his post would be.

Hiashi was organizing his clan. The Hyuuga would be the largest defenders of the village in this time of crisis. Even the non-shinobi of the clan had taken up arms, donning armor and grabbing swords, bows, and other weapons. The leader of the Hyuuga took a deep breath through the nose, knowing that not all of his clan…his family would survive.

Tsunade walked out onto the now deserted streets of the village. The only people out were ANBU and Shinobi, moving towards the walls. The Hokage breathed out, several of the civilians had petitioned her to let them form a militia for the coming battle. Knowing that the closest Samurai reinforcements were miles away, she had no choice but to accept. So now the poorly trained and poorly armed men and women of the Konoha Militia, numbering 3,800, were on the walls with the shinobi, which numbered barely over 800.

'Sensei…what would you have done in this situation…?' Tsunade thought to herself as she walked. She glanced back at the Hokage Monument. 'Grandfather…Uncle...you fought in the wars that shaped Konoha…what…what would you have done with a massive army literally on Konoha's doorstep?'

No answer was forthcoming. She looked down and continued to walk the streets. Those few people, part of the militia, were attempting to get ready while elderly, formerly retired shinobi were attempting to get their skills back. She watched as an old man with a reddish-brown beard toss several kunai into a target. Of the six he tossed…not one hit the bulls eye.

'This is truly a desperate time…' Tsunade thought as the smoke seemed to directly fly over Konoha, forming into a cloud that seemed to portent doom.

Outside the wall, the Fire Nation army had come to a halt in a clearing around Konoha. Like a colony of ants it fanned out around the fortified position of Konoha. Generals' road on komodo rhinos, with flag bearers behind them. The Iwa/Oto/Kumo ninjas made sure to cut all the phone lines out of Konoha so they would not be able to contact aid from their allies. The tanks acted like soldier ants for the infantry army, moving with them in concert, acting as guards.

General M'Tsing Lee road on his komodo rhino steed onto the front, and men bowed and made way for him. In his hand was a megaphone. He cleared his throat.

"Hokage Senju Tsunade of Konoha, I wish to discuss…terms with you. If you are not a coward, meet me in front of our armies…" M'Tsing announced over the megaphone. "Come. We wish to parley….!"

He looked back, seeing the siege equipment being set up. Catapults were being wheeled up into a firing range of the village. There were 220 catapults in all, each capable of tossing a 400 kilogram chunk of flaming rock into a target. M'Tsing smirked, he was ready to rain fiery death onto Konoha.

The gates began opening with a creak, and the General guided his komodo Rhino, as well as his entourage to them. From them, exited a beautiful blond hair woman with a purple diamond spot on her face, with gray eyes, wearing gray and green clothing, she was wearing a look of contempt on her face. Behind her was a woman in a dark blue kimono, with medium length black hair. And behind her, was a man with long black hair, white eyes, and wearing white robes.

"Ah, you must be the Hokage Senju Tsunade," M'Tsing said with a smile, yet his voice seemed to be laced with poison. "Words of your beauty don't do them justice…"

"Cut the small talk," Tsunade snapped at him, her hazel eyes boring into him like drills, yet he didn't flinch.

"Very well. I am General M'Tsing Lee of the Confederation's army, I grant you a chance to surrender, and your people will receive mercy," M'Tsing said, and Tsunade's eyes narrowed. "You see, the Fire Nation really shouldn't hold a grudge against the Fire Country and its village of Konoha…we're effectively fighting ourselves…"

"No, you're wrong, M'Tsing-san…we aren't. The Fire Nation follows a path of industry and conquest, while Konoha follows a path of peace," Tsunade spat out. "And unlike your people, you don't have the Will of Fire. We will not surrender."

M'Tsing laughed. "You are _hopelessly_ outnumbered. We have you beaten in numbers and quality of our soldiers. And reinforcements are _days_ away. Save your people from suffering, surrender."

"You do not know the people of Konoha too well," Tsunade smirked. "We will _never_ surrender, and you will lose…"

With that, the Hokage turned on her heel and left the Fire Nation general leering at her. He gave a chuckle, and turned his rhino back to the rest of the army. The gates of Konoha slammed shut and Tsunade walked up onto the wall. M'Tsing smirked as he leaned back on his saddle.

"Give the men the order. Its time to _release_ the prisoners…" M'Tsing ordered his lieutenants and captains, who gave a nod.

Tsunade checked a telescope to see what was being planned. "…what are they doing…" she saw the Fire Nation soldiers putting several…things into the catapults. "Everyone, be ready! They're about to launch something!"

All over the wall, both Shinobi and Militiaman prepared. M'Tsing unsheathed a sword from his hip and raised it high.

"Fire!" M'Tsing ordered, and the catapults launched a volley.

Instead of flaming projectiles…strange objects began raining down on the wall and into Konoha. The defenders dodged them, but several hit…and revealed what they really were. The…severed heads of samurai and shinobi which guarded the outposts in the north were the projectiles being launched from the catapults.

Several of the defenders vomited, screamed, or ran from the revolting display. Despite being sickened, Tsunade rose her hand.

"Stand firm!" Tsunade ordered, rushing over to the militia who were starting to run. "Stand firm! You are soldiers and shinobi of Konoha! Show no fear, we need to stand and fight!"

The militia was seeing their Hokage keep her cool, and started to feel inspired. She took out a kunai, and glanced at her men, and then at the invaders. The Fire Nation was loading their next volley, this time it was their deadly projectiles. The Iwa/Kumo/Oto ninja forces were establishing camps and cutting Konoha further off from its allies. Tsunade squeezed her fist, she was going to protect her village and her people…she wasn't going to let Konoha fall.

The deadly missiles started launching. From the catapults, fiery chunks of material began raining down on the wall and into the village. With each impact, there was an explosion, followed by smoke rising. The wall suffered the most hits, yet it held firm, and some of the defenders on the main area hit were able to duck behind the battlements. At that moment, the Fire Nation soldiers began charging towards the wall as another volley was launched. The tanks advanced, lobbing fireballs onto the wall.

The ninja defenders retorted by tossing kunai with explosive tags attached to them at the tanks. Several embedded in the softer metal of the tanks, and then the tags sparked. A few tanks exploded from the volley of explosive kunai, and Tsunade raised her hand. The signal got the militiamen armed with bows and arrows to load an arrow into their bows. She waited until the enemy soldiers were in range and then her eyes flashed, she dropped her hand and the militia let lose a deadly volley of their own right in to the Fire Nation line.

The arrows connected into the charging Fire Nation soldiers. Several of the enemy soldiers were pierced by the arrows, the deadly missiles punching through their chests, neck, and heads. Those that weren't hit tossed spears into the defenders, striking several of the non-Shinobi militia.

"So it begins…" Tsunade muttered, another volley being launched from the Fire Nation catapults and the Fire Nation tanks that weren't destroyed in the explosive tag volley neared the wall…

--

**Earth Kingdom Waters, 'Fire Navy Ship'**

His eyes were closed tight, as if he was sleeping for a very long time. He felt himself on something hard…something metal, with only a little bit of soft cloth over the hardness, and his body felt very sore. His brown eyes slowly opened, trying to focus…and they glanced side to side. There was an eerie red light in the room he was in, and he could see dark, metal walls around him. Groaning, he picked himself up, still feeling incredibly sore. Turning to the side of the bed, he rested his hands on his knees, groaning in pain.

"What happened…?" he asked, looking at the ground as his vision focused, and he put his hand on the bandages on his chest. He then looked…and saw the Fire Nation paraphernalia on the metal walls of his room-flags with the Fire Nation symbols hung from the walls, as well as lit torches at the far end. He glanced back, uttering. "Oh no!"

Aang grabbed his staff, and opened the door. It creaked open as he limped out, leaning heavily on his staff for support. He walked down the hallway, trying to find a way out. His entire body still hurt, and he nearly lost his balance and fell into a room. He leaned against the cold metal wall, groaning in pain. He slowly began walking again, his staff making loud plops on the ground whenever it hit. He reached the end of the hallway…

"Did you hear something…?" a deep voice asked, and he gasped.

Aang peered around the corner, and his eyes widened seeing two Fire Nation soldiers, one big one and one tiny one, and he pushed against the wall, trying to hide. He then gritted his teeth, grabbed his staff and turned to the hallway while swinging. A powerful gust of win hit the two 'soldiers', and one gasped.

"He's awake!" the big one yelled as he shielded his face from the gust of wind.

Aang began running as fast as he could, pulling himself along the walls of the hall as the two soldiers followed.

"Stop! Wait, please!" the big soldier pleaded.

The injured Avatar panted, looking back as the two started gaining. He then looked ahead, and saw the way out. He leaned on his staff, and then sprinted up the stairs onto the deck, and he jumped off the stairs…and crashed to the deck with a loud clang, his staff bouncing out of his hands.

It rolled…to two Fire Nation soldiers, one of which was on one knee, petting…Momo!

"Momo?" Aang asked and the lemur, as well as the two soldiers looked at him, and Momo chattered, hoping over to him as he pushed himself to up, holding his ribs with his left hand. Momo landed on his shoulder, chattering happily.

"Otouto!" a familiar voice said from the rails. "'bout time you got up!"

"Twinkle toes, that's got to be you!" another familiar voice.

"Aang-kun!" the third familiar voice yelled.

As Momo licked his cheek, he glanced over to see…Katara, Toph, Naruto, and Hinata running over to him. They stopped by two of the soldiers who were feeding his lemur.

"Aang! You're awake!" Katara exclaimed and the young Avatar blinked for a second, seeing a Konoha Headband on her forehead.

"Are you…sure? I feel like I'm dreaming…" Aang said, rubbing his eyes as the Waterbending Master ran over and hugged him.

"You're not dreaming, you're finally awake," Katara told him, hugging him and making his eyes widen in surprise. Momo flapped away, chattering as another soldier in full armor came walking over.

"Aang! Good to see you're back in the land of the living, buddy," he said as he walked over and hugged Aang.

"Sokka…?" Aang asked in a groan, and he started to lose it. His eyes slowly started closing…

"Somebody catch him he's gonna…" Toph started as Katara and Naruto started to run over…but it was too late, the young Avatar had fallen onto the deck, hard.

The group converged around him as Appa walked over. Katara managed to pick him up as Sakura finally made it over. Sasuke, Kurenai, Suki, and Kakashi were the last over, and they all watched as the medical kunoichi began to try to help Aang regain feeling in his body.

--

**Azula's Flagship, Fire Nation Waters**

Meanwhile, Azula's flagship was steaming towards the Fire Nation Homeland, victorious after the 'death' of the Avatar and the conquering of Ba Sing Se. Also traveling aboard the flagship were Orochimaru and Kabuto, they were watching over Azula as she slowly regained consciousness in her bedchambers.

On the deck, Prince Zuko was watching the waves lap up on the ship's hull, and looked up at the full moon. He was deep in thought; he didn't even sense someone was coming up behind him.

"Aren't you cold?" it was Mai, and she walked over with a small smile on her face.

"I…have a lot on my mind," Zuko replied as he glanced back, and then looked back at the moon. "It's been so long, over three years since I've been home…I wonder what's changed…I wonder…how I've changed…"

Mai gave a 'bored' yawn. "I just asked if you were cold, I didn't ask for your whole life story." She walked over to him, putting her arms around his shoulders and pulling his face towards hers. "Stop worrying."

She pulled him into a kiss, and his eyes closed to return it. A second later, they pulled away, and Mai smiled at him. Mai then walked off towards the pagoda on the ship, while Zuko looked back out to the sea. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath through his nose, and then opened them again.

"Going home feels good, doesn't it, Zuko-kun…?"

Zuko turned on his heel to see Orochimaru standing there. "What do you want?"

"Just letting you know my offer still stands," Orochimaru said, his unnaturally long tongue slipping out of his mouth between his fangs. "Really, Zuko-kun, you should take it. You have the potential to be even greater than your sister, I can see it. And you will never catch up if you don't take my power…"

"I told you no already. I _don't_ need your power, your help," Zuko said with venom in his voice. He had learned not to like his father's new ally, he was just too…weird…and it was as if he could feel Orochimaru's evil chakra whenever he was in the room.

"Why do you have to be so difficult? Think you're not strong enough to handle my power, perhaps?"

"No, I just don't want to take the easy route," Zuko replied, his eyes narrowing.

"Fine," Orochimaru said as he started to walk off. "But I'll keep trying, young Fire Prince. You'd probably be more powerful than Azula is now…"

With that, the Snake Sannin walked to go below deck. Zuko scowled as he watched the treacherous snake go, and again wondered why his father allied with someone so…vile. Did…did the Fire Nation…did his father change so much in his absence that he was willing to do anything to get this war finished? And even…if the stories were to be believed…start the Fire Nation's conquest of new…fresh worlds like the one Orochimaru provided? Closing his eyes in thought, he wondered, really…if he made the right choice…

--

**Conquered Earth Kingdom Waters, Captured Fire Nation Ship **_**SWS Bounty**_

Aang had regained consciousness a after a few minutes, and he looked around to see that he was in Katara's arms, Toph, Naruto, Hinata, Sokka, Kakashi, one man he recognized as Bato and the other he didn't recognize were around him. Glancing up he saw…Suki talking with a beautiful dark haired woman with red eyes, and he looked to see…the same guy he saw in his vision who was torturing Hinata standing off to the corner. Seeing that man, he pushed himself back into the Waterbender's lap in surprise, and he looked around to try to find Yamato…who wasn't anywhere he could see. He then, while blushing, got off of Katara's lap and knelt in front of her.

"Why are we on a Fire Nation Ship?" Aang asked as Bato walked over and put a blanket over him. "Why is everyone dressed this way? And why am I the only one who is completely out of it?" he then looked at Kurenai and Sasuke. "And who is she and why is he here? He was hurting Hinata!"

"You need to take it easy, okay?" Katara replied, putting her hand up to stop his questions. "You got hurt pretty bad." Aang put his hand on his chest as he looked down to the deck plating. "I like your hair."

"I have _hair_?" Aang gasped, grasping his scalp. "How long was I out?"

"A few weeks," Katara replied as someone started walking over.

"Is everything okay…?"

"We're fine, dad," Katara told him, her eyes narrowing and she looked away.

"I'm Hakoda, Katara and Sokka's father," the man said, offering his hand to shake the young Avatar's.

"He knows who you are; I just called you dad, didn't I?" Katara asked snidely, putting her hand on Aang's shoulder and looking back with a narrowed eye.

"…I guess you're right," Hakoda said, a little taken back by his daughter's attitude.

Aang gently took his hand and lifted Katara's hand off his shoulder. "Nice to officially meet you, Chief Hakoda."

He offered his hand, and Hakoda shook it. "It's an honor to meet you."

"Great, now you guys have officially met, so would you mind giving us a little privacy?" Katara asked her father, sounding rude and angry.

"Of course," Hakoda said, and he gave Aang a nod before walking off.

"Are you mad at your dad or something?"

"What? Not at all, why would you say that?" Katara asked, her expression changing back from its angry façade into her normal, caring expression, looking slightly confused about the question.

Aang shrugged. He went to spread his arms and then winced in pain. As he did that, Sakura walked over, knowing she'd be needed.

"Lets go down stairs, you need a healing session," Katara said as she helped Aang up.

"Here to help out too," Sakura said with a grin. "Nice to see you finally back up, Aang."

Aang gave a smile back at the older teenager and the three walked back into the ship. Naruto looked to Hinata, after seeing the scene.

"Hey Hinata-chan, why do you think Katara-chan…was like that to her dad?" Naruto asked his girlfriend, who shrugged.

"I don't know, Naruto-kun. It does seem…weird though, I thought she and her father were close," Hinata replied with a sigh.

Naruto nodded, folding his hands behind his head and looking at the sky. "I wonder how the war's going at home. Kakashi-sensei hasn't updated Oba-chan lately."

"Hopefully everything's fine," Hinata said and she leaned closer to her boyfriend, who grinned, wrapping one arm around her shoulders.

In Aang's room, Katara had bent water from two bowls on either side of her and Aang into her hands, and then pressed the water onto the young Avatar's back. Sakura was focusing on his front, her hands bathed in a green light as she ran a diagnostic jutsu. Finding areas where pain were her hands slowly healed them or lessened the pain. She looked up at Katara and Aang.

"Tell me where your pain is most intense," Katara told him gently, running her hands over Aang's burn mark.

"Ugh…a little higher…" Aang groaned and Katara's hands slowly went upwards and he closed his eyes tightly…and then his eyes widened. He remembered the start of going into the Avatar State in the Catacombs of Ba Sing Se. "Wow…you're definitely in the right area there…"

"I can feel a lot of energy twisted up around there…" Katara said as her hands moved in a circular pattern with the water covering them. "Let me see if I can…"

As she pulled the water away, Aang arched his back as if he was struck. His mind flashed back as he remembered how he was injured…a bolt of lightning, shot by Azula, had struck him in the back. His next vision was Katara crying over him, her hair disheveled and the night sky moving.

"I went down! I didn't just get hurt, did I? It was worse than that…" Aang put his hand on his forehead. "…I was gone…but you brought me back."

"I just used the Spirit Water from the North Pole, I don't know what I did exactly," Katara replied, gazing down at the floor.

"You saved me," Aang said softly, turning around to look at her.

"Sakura stabilized you after I saved you," Katara said, breaking the gaze for a second. "She's one of the reasons why you're up and about."

Sakura grinned. "Glad to do it. Though I bet you'd have stayed in that coma even without my help."

Aang gave a small smile. "Thank you for the help, Sakura."

--

**Konoha**

Night had fallen and the fighting had not let up. Fire Nation siege equipment kept launching fiery death from the catapults. The wall was still holding despite repeated attacks. There were dead Fire Nation bodies littered everywhere below the wall, even though the death toll was rising.

Ladders were being used to try to breach the wall, yet only a few troops had actually made it up the wall in time. Several tanks started to fire point blank at the wall and the gate, attempting to break in. Tsunade snarled as the entire wall shook. A group of tanks and firebenders were converging on another part of the wall and concentrating their firepower.

Multiple sustained blasts of red and orange flame shot from the tank's turrets and the firebenders' fists and palms. The normally light orange/yellow wall slowly turned dark black from the fire blasts. The torrent of flame stopped for a second, then began again, and the combined flames began to turn the wall molten.

Several shinobi on the walls moved suddenly, taking out scrolls. Despite the situation, Tsunade smiled to herself. Those Shinobi, especially the middle age one with the white beard, belonged to the best weapon smith clan in the village, the same clan that Tenten of Team Gai belonged to.

The bombs dropped from the wall onto the tanks and firebenders below. The first one exploded as the tag burnt up. The spikes shot off the bomb, hitting the Firebenders with their extremely deadly shrapnel. The other bombs exploded, having the same effect. The tanks, except for the ones closest to the explosion, were mostly unharmed except for the kunais sticking out of their armor. One of the shinobi on the wall made a seal, and the kunais exploded-they had tags attached to them.

"Keep on fighting!" Tsunade yelled as several Kumo Ninja ran directly up the wall towards them. They surged onto the battlements, kunai and shuriken clashing.

Three Kumo Ninja, obviously Jounin charged the Hokage. Tsunade dodged their attacks, leading them backwards. Catching three kunai on her fingers she instantly turned them back at their thrower's, the blades slammed into the Kumo Ninja's chests and heads, they didn't even get off a ninjutsu.

An Oto Jounin had stormed the wall, heading directly for Tsunade. He knew if he killed her, Orochimaru would reward him greatly. Flying through the hand seals, he took a deep breath and shot a high pressure blast of water at the Hokage. Seeing the blast from the corner of her eye, she dodged the blast.

'Arrogant,' Tsunade thought as she started her own hand seals. "Doton: Doro Ryuudou (Earth Release: Mud Flow)."

She pushed her hands onto the wall, and it turned into mud around the Oto Jounin, making him lose his chakra control on the wall. She then flew through more hand seals, and slammed her hands down again.

"Doton: Doruyuudan (Earth Dragon Projectile)!" A dragon's head rose out of the wall, and the gaping maw opened and several projectiles began launching from its mouth, slamming into the enemy Jounin. This, combined with the fall…killed the arrogant Oto Jounin.

Tsunade breathed through her mouth as more enemy ninja charged up the wall. The sound of ninjutsu being executed, kunai, shuriken, and swords clashing echoed on the walls. The enemy ninja were providing enough of a distraction for the Fire Nation Soldiers to start really putting ladders up to start storming the walls.

Dozens of soldiers managed to make it up and fireballs were launched and swords clashed between the Konoha Militia and the Fire Nation Soldiers. The sound and smell of death began to fill the air. Several firebenders who had made it up the wall charged Tsunade, lobbing fireballs and streams of flame at the Hokage.

Gritting her teeth she charge. "You have to be a lot better than that to even think of hitting or hurting me!"

Like a charging bull, she hit the Fire Nation line, her fists and feet inflicting deadly damage onto the closest firebenders. One Firebender stomped forth and fired a blast of flame at her, but she dodged with ease, closed the distance and grabbed his wrist. Tsunade then slammed her fist hard into his chest, shattering his entire ribcage and as he coughed blood up, she tossed him off the wall to aid her men.

The Fire Nation artillery began to fire on the wall, large, fiery projectiles slammed into the walls. Konoha Shinobi and militiamen were blown off the wall as the chunks of flaming rock kept slamming down. On a part of the wall with the heaviest fighting, a chunk began to drop towards where Hiashi was fighting. After delivering two lethal Jyuuken strikes at a Iwa Ninja's neck, he glanced to see the fiery rock plummeting towards him.

"Kaiten (Rotation)!" Hiashi yelled, pumping chakra throughout his skin pores and he began spinning. The fiery rock slammed into the Jyuuken Ultimate Defense, and the result was it wasn't able to break through, and another affect of the Kaiten was that the Fire Nation soldiers and Iwa and Kumo shinobi who had gotten up onto the wall were blown off, making them plummet to the ground below and certain death.

Hiashi stopped spinning and caught a Fire Nation soldier's sword between his fingers, and jabbed out with his other hand. Hitting the point on the man's head, he followed up with a powerful kick that sent the man falling to the ground below.

Breathing out through his nose, he kept watching as more and more enemy shinobi and soldiers charged the wall. 'Its…like a sea of them…' he thought before he kept fighting.

--

**Fire Nation Capital**

Compared to the way the world was, the Fire Nation capital was full of celebrations. People were cheering in the harbor as two incredibly old women began their announcement. They were Lo and Li, Princess Azula's Firebending instructors, even though they weren't Firebenders themselves; they demanded perfection on the princess. Flames were lit on the balcony they were on, and for effect, a massive wall of flame was in the entrance behind them.

"Your Princess Azula, clever and beautiful, disguised herself as the enemy and entered the Earth Kingdom's Capital of Ba Sing Se!" the twins announced to the people below. "In Ba Sing Se she found her brother Zuko, and together they faced the Avatar. And the Avatar fell, and the Earth Kingdom fell!"

_Azula's agents quickly overtook the entire city!_ Several Dai Li agents stood on the battlements of Ba Sing Se's wall and suddenly leapt down, dragging their hands across the stone wall. _They went to Ba Sing Se's great walls and brought them down!_ The Dai Li landed, kicking up dirt and they charged the wall, slamming their fists into it. Massive cracks shot up the wall where they dragged their hands, and it fell right into the earth below, like it was sucked up, leaving a large, gaping hole for the Fire Nation occupation to come in. _The Armies of the Fire Nation surged through the walls and swarmed over Ba Sing Se, securing our victory!_ The Fire Nation soldiers marched through the city, tens of thousands of troops all marching in formation. People hid in their homes and businesses while others watched on the sides of the roads in disbelief. The citizens saw hundreds of komodo rhinos march down their streets and on the roofs of the buildings, Kumo, Iwa, and Oto ninjas leapt from building to building following the army. Finally hundreds of tanks charged towards the palace, overrunning what little defenses there were and the Fire Nation flag was draped over the Earth Kingdom symbol.

"Now the heroes have returned home! Your princess, Azula!" both twins announced as Azula, dressed in full Fire Nation royal armor walked out of the fire effect behind Lo and Li. She had a confident smile on her face and, for added effect, she had the first level of her Cursed Seal activated, black flame marks had covered her face and the palms of her hands. The Fire Nation citizens all cheered their princess, throwing confetti and detonating fireworks. "And after three long years your prince has returned…ZUKO!"

Less confident than his sister, Zuko walked out of the fire with his head held slightly low. His hair was in a top-knot with the royal Fire Nation symbol on it, and he was wearing black armor trimmed with yellow around the plates, just like his sister. When he reached the edge of the balcony, people started cheering him, yet he still couldn't shake the feelings of unease he was having.

--

**Earth Kingdom Inner Sea**

The captured Fire Nation ship steamed westward, towards the Fire Nation. Aang had returned from his healing session and the Team was gathered around him. The young Avatar met Kurenai and Sasuke, the latter which barely even said 'hello' even after Naruto pestered him to, and he also learned where Yamato was-trying to aid Iroh in his imprisonment.

"After what happened in Ba Sing Se we had to get you to safety. We landed approximately forty miles away from Ba Sing Se to begin to plan our next move. We rescued Suki from a way-lay prison where she was getting prepped to ship out, then Sasuke here nearly went back to Orochimaru until Sakura convinced him otherwise, meanwhile Katara began training under Kurenai-sensei and myself, Toph, and Suki began training under Kakashi-sensei, and we liberated Omashu with help from the resistance. The Earth King and Bosco decided to stay in Omashu to learn from Bumi on how to be a better king," Sokka started and he leaned back. "That took about a month to do, and then we flew to Chameleon Bay here where dad and the other Water Tribe warriors had captured a Fire Nation ship. Since then we are traveling west. We crossed through the Serpent's Pass a few days ago. We've seen a few Fire Navy ships but none have bothered us."

Sokka finished, pointing at the map he was holding. In Aang's hand was some ramen Naruto made, and the others were eating it. What had happened over the past month had made Aang a little uneasy, and he looked up.

"So what now?" Aang asked as Hakoda prepared to eat some more of the noodles.

"We've been working on a modified version of the invasion plan," Hakoda said with a smirk.

"It's Sokka's invasion plan," Katara said snidely, and her father sighed.

"Yes…right…Sokka's invasion plan," Hakoda said, slightly less enthusiastic than before due to his daughter's attitude. "We won't be able to mount a massive invasion without the help of the Earth King's armies, but the Solar Eclipse will still leave the Fire Nation vulnerable."

"So we're planning a smaller invasion, just a rag tag team of our friends and allies from across the Earth Kingdom, we already ran into Pipsqueak and the Duke ("Hey Aang!" Pipsqueak said)," Sokka said after raveling the map up, and he tapped it in his hands. "Konoha will also be sending some help too, maybe even Suna and Kiri if the war's going well in their world."

Aang nodded slowly. "Wait…war in their world?"

"Thanks to Orochimaru, Aang, the Fire Nation has a foothold in our world and war has broken out between the Sound Confederation and the Konoha Alliance," Kakashi replied and Aang looked down. "Orochimaru has been planning this war for a while, and he's needed more foot soldiers than what he has, thus the alliance between Otogakure and Fire Nation."

"Okay…" Aang said as he breathed out.

"Anyway, the best part is that the Eclipse isn't our only advantage," Sokka said with a grin, and he put his hand to his mouth. "We have a secret…" he whispered. "…_you_."

"Me?" Aang asked, blinking.

"Yeah, the whole world thinks you're dead!" Sokka replied as he stood up. "Isn't that great?"

Naruto sighed. "Way to make him feel bad Sokka…"

Aang stood up in shock, and walked over to the edge of the ship. "The world thinks I'm dead? How is that good news, that's terrible!"

"No, its great! It means the Fire Nation won't be hunting us anymore," Sokka said as he walked over to the young Avatar. "And even better, since they won't be expecting you on the Day of Black Sun."

"No, no, no, no, no, you have no idea…this is so messed up!" Aang yelled as he put his hands to his head, and then a horn blew from ahead of them. They looked to see a Fire Navy ship sailing towards them. "I'll handle this, the Avatar is back!"

He stepped forward, grabbing his glider and the wings shot out. Then a sharp pain shot into his side, making Aang gasp and put his hand on his side. Shaking the pain off, he grabbed onto the wings, and prepared to take off.

"Aang, wait!" Katara yelled as she walked forward. "Remember, they don't know we're not Fire Nation."

Sweat fell from Aang's face, and he relented, flicking his staff close. Hakoda and Bato went to grab their helmets, and began to put them on their heads as Kakashi henged into an Fire Nation officer.

"Everyone just stay calm, Bato, Kakashi, and I will take care of this," Hakoda said as he placed the helmet over his head as Bato did the same.

Pipsqueak wrapped the Duke in a red tarp, and then tossed him over Appa, covering the flying bison protectively, and Momo hopped in as the horns of the bison were covered. Aang, Toph, Katara, Sokka, Hinata, Kurenai, and Suki went into the staircase to hide while Naruto and Sasuke assumed the roles of Fire Nation ensign. The Avatar growled in frustration.

"I hate not being able to do anything," Aang whispered angrily, watching from the stairs.

"Hopefully you won't need to," Toph whispered back

The two ships pulled next to each other, and the genuine Fire Nation ship extended a ramp over to the captured one. The Captain of the enemy vessel walked over the ramp with two Elite Firebender guards. The captain had an unfavorable look on him; he was constantly scowling as the wind blew in his hair. Hakoda and Bato glanced at each other as they approached while Kakashi looked on calmly.

Hakoda bowed as the Captain stopped. "Commander, why are you off course? All Western Fleet Ships are suppose to be heading to Ba Sing Se to support the Occupation."

"Actually we're from the Eastern Fleet. We have orders to deliver some cargo," Hakoda replied, repeating his cover story to the Fire Nation Captain.

"Ah…Eastern Fleet," the Captain said, putting his hand to his beard and looking at the captured ship. "Well nice of Admiral Chan to let us know he was sending one of his ships our way."

"I'm sure Admiral Chan meant no disrespect sir, things have been going slowly ever since we got those Sound Ninja on board," Bato offered and the Captain nodded with a sigh.

"Yes, they do make protocol more difficult. They are no more than highly trained brutes," the Captain agreed. "Though how hard is it to write a quick note and send a hawk our way? Or send us a radio message?"

"Next time we'll send two hawks, as well as two messages," Hakoda assured him as he and Bato bowed.

One of the Captain's guards bowed, and Bato, Hakoda, and Kakashi walked away. One of his guards leaned over. "Sir, Admiral Chan has been on leave for two months on Ember Island."

The Captain's eyes widened. "What? Why doesn't anyone ever tell me anything?" he then glanced at the three soldiers. "Something isn't right here, they should have known that. I think this is a captured ship." They began walking back across the ramp. "Just stay quiet until we're safely off the ramp we'll sink this ship."

Toph heard the Captain's whisper, and stomped on deck. "They know!"

She then slammed her hand to the metal deck, and began metalbending. The ramp splintered and collapsed right under the enemy Captain's and his guards fell into the water below as the enemy ship crew scrambled to battle stations. Katara and Hinata ran up on deck and they began to waterbend a massive wave of water in between the two ships. Naruto and Sasuke tossed off their captured uniforms, and threw dozens of explosive tag kunai at the Fire Nation ship. The kunai-tags hit their marks, and several explosions followed on the Fire Nation ship's deck. Then the engine activated on their ship, and started to speed off on course again.

--

**Fire Nation Palace, Royal Gardens**

Prince Zuko was sitting at the edge of the turtle-duck pond, deep in thought. Three turtle-ducks, the mother and two chicks came swimming up towards him and he took out some bread, and ripped it apart. He then tossed some of the bread into the water, and the turtle-ducks began eating. A shadow appeared behind Zuko, and the turtle-ducks started squawking in fear.

"You seem so downcast, has Mai gotten to you already?" Azula asked her brother in her typical manipulative, teasing voice. "Though actually Mai has been in a strangely good mood lately."

"I haven't seen dad yet, I haven't seen him for three years," Zuko replied, looking down and away as if he was frustrated. "Since I was banished…"

"So what?"

"I didn't capture the Avatar."

"Who cares? The Avatar is dead," Azula told him as he looked away slightly. "…unless, somehow, you think he miraculously survived?"

Zuko remembered Katara offering to heal his scar in the Catacombs of Ba Sing Se, learning that she had water from the Spirit Oasis in the North Pole. He remembered her saying it had special properties, and she was saving it for something important.

"No, there's no way he could have survived," Zuko replied after thinking about it, but Azula's suggestion still stuck in her mind, as if she was unsatisfied in his answer, or that he was keeping something from her.

"Well…then I'm sure you have nothing to worry about," Azula replied after a pause, her features softening.

Azula began walking away, and Zuko watched his younger sister go. He wondered what she was planning, since he recognized that look.

--

**Earth Kingdom Inner Sea**

A Imperial Firebender shot a blast of fire onto the boulder on the trebuchet, igniting it and then another soldier slammed a sledgehammer down onto the trebuchet's lever, sending the deadly missile flying towards the captured ship. The missile missed, barely, but another one was immediately sent flying towards the ship. This one hit dead on, slamming into the port side of the ship.

Toph got into Earthbending stance. "Load the Toph!" she yelled to Pipsqueak and the Duke.

Sakura ran next to Toph as Pipsqueak dropped two slabs of stone in front of them. "Sakura-Toph Missile Service loaded and ready!"

"You mean Toph-Sakura Missile Service!"

"I'm older than you Toph, so I go first!"

"But I'm your Earthbending teacher!"

"Will you just return fire already?" Katara yelled back at the two Earthbenders, bending up a massive wall of water with Hinata to shield the ship from another projectile.

Toph and Sakura stomped their feet, and the rock slabs shot up into the air, and then punched forward, sending the slabs flying into the enemy ship. Sakura's slammed into a group of soldiers and firebenders before crashing into the hull, leaving a major hole. Toph's crashed into one of the Fire Navy ship's trebuchets, smashing it to pieces. In response, a trebuchet next to the one destroyed fired its fiery missile at the captured ship.

Toph stomped her foot and sent a slab of rock slamming into the projectile, deflecting it as Sakura sent another volley, making it slam into the next trebuchet. Hinata and Katara kept bending the water around the ship, making a veritable shield against incoming fire blasts that the Fire Navy Officers were trying to launch.

A stray projectile crashed into the water near the aft of the ship, near where Aang and Sokka had taken cover in the command tower. Aang went to run out and help, but Sokka stopped him, shaking his head. The young Avatar reluctantly went back into the hiding place, and bashed his head against his staff.

"Tayjuu Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" Naruto yelled, and he created 200 clones and they all swarmed off the ship, charging the enemy vessel.

The Fire Navy crew attempted to stop this onslaught as they loaded a secondary weapon, a massive ballista with a chain. One of the Naruto's tossed an explosive kunai, which embedded itself into the soft metal on the ballista, and the tag went off, blowing the weapon to pieces. Puffs of smoke and cries of battle echoed on the deck of the Fire Navy ship as Toph and Sakura continued to bombard it.

Aang peered out as he saw Sasuke step forward towards the enemy Fire Navy ship. His cursed seal activated as he withdrew his blade, and two hand-like wings spread from his back as his skin turned ashen gray. The Avatar's jaw lowered, seeing the transformation. His wings flapped and he flew over the Fire Navy ship, flying through the hand seals as he targeted the weapons.

"Katon: Soudai Housenka no Jutsu (Fire Element: Grand Mystical Fire Phoenix Technique)!" Sasuke yelled, taking a deep breath and dozens of massive fireballs, as if he was using the Goukakyuu in rapid succession flew from his mouth and pelted the deck of the Fire Navy ship.

One of Sakura's rock slabs slammed through the middle of the bridge tower as the crew tried to fight off Sasuke and Naruto. Naruto's clones were being destroyed, but a lot of the Fire Navy crewmembers had been taken out, laying sprawled unconscious on the deck of the ship. The Captain looked out from the bridge, seeing the chaos.

"Sir, should I order a retreat?"

The Captain gritted his teeth as another slab crashed through the deck, exiting below the waterline of the hull. On the captured ship, Sokka grinned at the development.

"How we doing?" Toph asked, launching another rock slab from her 'battery.

"We're winning! Things couldn't be greater!" Sokka replied as…the sea serpent rose from the water, and he gulped. "The universe just loves proving me wrong doesn't it!"

"You make it too easy!" Toph called back as Sakura went to launch a rock at the serpent, when a stray fire bolt from the enemy ship hit the serpent.

It hissed in pain and anger, and turned its attention on the enemy ship. Naruto saw it coming and yelled 'Dispel!' and all his remaining clones puffed out of existence. He grabbed his Kazekami off his back, and ran off the deck, pushing himself into the air in altitude with Sasuke as they flew back to the ship.

"So teme how many did you knock out?" Naruto asked grinning. "Me and my clones clocked about 90 Firebenders on the ship."

Sasuke blew a strand of hair out of his face. "I have you beat, my blasts managed to take out 91 firebenders and the other crewmembers.

Naruto growled. "I'll beat you next time teme!" he yelled as the serpent began wrapping itself around the enemy ship, its coils winding around the entire vessel and pulling it further underwater.

"Abandon ship!" the captain yelled as the Sea Serpent reared itself up at the bridge and roared, slamming its face right into the bridge itself.

--

**Earth Kingdom port, Seedy Merchants Pier**

After making sure they had lost the attacking ship, the team's captured ship pulled into a neutral harbor in the Earth Kingdom's inner coast that was closest to the Fire Nation. Some repairs had to be made to the ship before it could set out again. Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, Katara, Sokka, Toph, and Suki entered Aang's room dressed in their dull red Fire Nation cloaks.

"We're going into town to find some dinner," Toph said, stepping forward with a grin.

Aang's stomach growled. "Well, I am pretty hungry, maybe supper is a good idea."

Naruto reached into his pocket and took out…a Konoha Hiate-iti. "Bro, have a little surprise for you. Oba-chan thinks you should become an official Genin of Konoha…so…here…"

"Wow…" Aang blinked, and his adopted older brother handed him the hiate-iti.

"Try it on, and then we can get out of here and get something to eat bro!" Naruto said with a grin, and the young Avatar grinned back.

"Uh, do I have to wear it on my forehead though?" Aang asked, looking at Naruto and the others.

"Maybe its best you put it on your forehead for now," Sokka suggested.

"Why? Hinata is wearing hers around her neck and Sakura has hers in her hair," Aang asked, looking around at the group. "And Sasuke isn't even wearing his!"

"Uh…so no one will see…" Sakura started, but Sasuke cut her off.

"So your identity won't be revealed. With your hair, as well as the headband, no one will recognize you as the Avatar."

At that, Aang's eyes narrowed. "I'm not going to wear it if I can't also wear my arrow proudly!"

"Come on Aang, be practical," Sokka started as Aang laid on his side, turning away from the group.

"Bro…" Naruto growled, kneeling down next to his adoptive brother, and he placed the hiate-iti next to him. "Just put it…"

"You guys go ahead without us, we'll catch up with you," Katara interjected, putting her hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Alright…" Naruto said, standing up and walking out with the rest of the group.

"I think I understand why being in secret bothers you so much," Katara said, laying her hand on Aang's shoulder. "You don't want people to think you failed."

"You're right, but the problem is I _did_ fail," Aang told her bitterly, looking back up at her from the bed.

"Aang, that's not true…"

"It _is_ true, I was in Ba Sing Se, I was there! But I lost…" Aang told her as he stood up, clutching his side. "And now the Earth Kingdom's fallen for good."

"Aang, that's not true," Katara said, trying to brighten herself and the young Avatar up. "Remember: there's still a plan, the invasion."

"And I hate the Invasion Plan too!" Aang yelled in frustration, grabbing the Fire Nation flag over his bed and he ripped it down, making his staff fall to the floor next to him. "I don't want you or anyone else risking their lives to fix my mistakes!" He then relaxed, looking somber. "I always knew I'd have to face the Firelord, but now I know I have to do it alone."

Katara's eyes widened in shock at what he said, and she started walking over. She just wanted to hug him, to convince him not to do that. They were all a team, a family…she didn't want him to think this way.

"Aang…"

"Katara, please, just go, please…" Aang pleaded, and she looked down and Katara began to walk to the door.

"Is there anything you need?" Katara asked quietly from the door.

"I need to redeem myself, I need my honor back."

Katara sighed, closing her eyes and she slowly closed the door behind her. Aang closed his eyes, and he sat onto his bed and looked at his staff. Reaching down, the young Avatar clasped it, as well as the hiate-iti next to him. He grabbed the headband…and tied it onto his arm.

--

**Fire Nation Capital**

Zuko was getting ready to meet with his father. Mai polished a part of his armor lovingly as she looked up at his worried face. She bit her lip lightly, and placed the handkerchief onto the bureau, and she rubbed the side of her boyfriend's face.

"You'll do fine, Zuko," Mai told him gently, and he sighed, placing his hand over hers.

"…I'm still worried he won't accept me back…and worried what Azula told him…" Zuko said quietly, and his girlfriend nodded.

"Firelord Ozai is still…rather harsh as a person, but over the past three years, with the success of the war, he's kind of settled down," Mai told him as her hand rubbed his scar. "And you did help defeat the Avatar and conquer Ba Sing Se. Your father would be royally idiotic if he didn't accept you back."

Zuko smiled lightly, and Mai leaned up and kissed his cheek lightly. He gave a nod in thanks, and then began walking down the hallway towards the Firelord's War Room. He stopped at the flag that was used as the door for the room, and he took a deep breath, remembering Mai's vote of confidence to him. Taking a deep breath, he walked in, pushing the flag aside to enter. There, behind the shadow of flame, on the throne, Ozai knelt, waiting for his eldest son to arrive….

--

**Captured Fire Navy Ship**

Katara had broken off from the group early to bring some food for Aang. In her hands she carried a tray of vegetarian dishes for the young Avatar. She turned down the hallway on the ship and she opened the door.

"I brought you some food," Katara said and she looked around…Aang was no where to be found. "Oh no…!"

She dropped the tray, spilling the contents of the food onto the floor and sprinted out onto the deck. Her heart was beating, she didn't want this. He just had woken back up! Why did he leave? Tears began welling up in her eyes as she ran.

**A**ang gritted his teeth as he tried to keep his flight path stable. The clouds began gathering around him and he closed his eyes, part of him, a big part of him wanted to go back, but he fought against it. He didn't want to endanger anyone else, especially Katara.

--

**Fire Nation Capital, War Room of the Firelord**

Zuko walked across the room towards his father. Mentally gulping, he tried to stride with his pride in tact, each step feeling like an eternity. Eventually…he reached the edge of the Firelord's cloak of flame. Kneeling down, he bowed his head to the shiny, reflective floor in respect.

"You have been away for a long time…" Ozai began, and Zuko kept his head to the floor. "…I see the weight of your travels changed you…you have redeemed yourself my son."

The Firelord stood up, standing at his full height and he began walking down to his kneeling son. Zuko lifted his head up to look his father in the eye, and he was slightly in awe at the way his father carried himself, with such power and confidence. Ozai looked upon his son, seeing that he was starting to look like himself, minus the scar.

"Welcome home," Ozai stated, with an unusual undercurrent of warmth in his voice.

--

**Eastern Sea, towards the Fire Nation**

Aang had finally managed to stabilize himself in the air when he felt a pain on his side. Against his better judgment, he reached down and clutched it, making himself lose the stability he achieved it. He took a steep dive, almost crashing into the ocean until he grabbed the wing on his staff again, and he pulled himself out of the dive, narrowly avoiding the crash.

**Back** on the captured Fire Nation ship, Katara ran up on deck towards her father and Bato. Tears were in her eyes, and her father's old friend looked at her, and then him.

"I'll leave you two alone," Bato said as he began to leave.

"What's wrong, Katara?" Hakoda asked her as she stepped forward.

"He left!" Katara replied, her voice cracking.

"What?"

"Aang…he just took his glider and disappeared…he has this ridiculous notion that he has to save the world alone, that its all his responsibility…" Katara continued, closing her eyes painfully as her voice cracked more.

"Maybe that's his way of being brave…" Hakoda tried to offer.

"…it's not brave! It's selfish…and stupid!" Katara yelled, throwing her hands back as her father stepped back. Then she began to break down. "We could be helping him and I know the world needs him but doesn't he know how much we need him too!? How much I need him? How could he just leave us behind?"

Hakoda started to understand, and he looked away slightly. "You're talking about me too aren't you…?"

"How could you just leave us dad? I know we had Gran Gran and she loved us but we were just so lost about you…!" Katara asked, now fully crying. She wiped away the tears streaming from her eyes, but they just wouldn't stop, and she turned away and buried her face in her hands.

"I'm so sorry Katara," Hakoda said as he walked over, putting his arm on her shoulder. She turned around and hugged him tightly, crying as all her pent up emotions fell into the view.

"I understand why you left…I really do…and…I know that you had to go…so why do I still feel this way?!" Katara cried. "I'm so sad and angry and hurt…!"

"I love you more than anything, you and your brother are my entire world, I thought about you everyday I was gone…and every night when I went to sleep, I was missing you so much it would ache…"

Katara continued to hug her father as she kept crying, letting all of it out, letting all of it go.

--

**Fire Nation Palace**

Firelord Ozai paced in front of his son as Zuko watched. The leader of the Fire Nation folded his hands behind his back, as if waiting for someone before he started to speak.

"I am proud of you Prince Zuko; I am proud because you and your sister conquered Ba Sing Se, I am proud because when your loyalty was tested, by your treacherous Uncle, you did the right thing and captured the traitor, and I'm proudest of all with your most legendary accomplishment, you slayed the Avatar," Ozai said, after pacing around and stopping behind his son, to look down upon him.

"…what did you hear?" Zuko asked, trying to avoid his surprise of what his father acclaimed of him.

"Azula told me everything; she said she was amazed and impressed by your power and ferocity. At the moment of truth…" Ozai said as Zuko looked away. "For your accomplishment, Zuko, I have hired one of the best instructors of the Shinobi Nations who have allied with us."

From the shadows, doing some strange movements with his hands and walking to an imaginary beat, a tall black man with black goggles in his eyes, seven swords on his back, and two tattoo iron horns on his cheek appeared. He had a Kumo headband on his head. Zuko's eyes widened slightly at the strange man, as if saying 'he's one of the best instructors?'

"Yo dude, the name's Kira Bii and I'll be your instructor today! I'm going to teach you to be a butterfly with the sting of a killer bee," the man said, gyrating around and humming a beat.

"Kira Bii is the younger brother of the mighty Raikage, Zuko. Kumo's elite ninja squad, Samui, Kairu, and Omoi were trained by him personally," Ozai stated and Zuko blinked.

"So boyo, when do we get starto? Oh yeah, that's a good one!"

Zuko blinked, hardly believing that he would have this strange guy for a teacher. Kira Bii began rapping more to the point about what he'd be teaching Zuko to the point where it seemed more like gibberish.

--

**Fire Nation Waters, near the blockade**

Aang continued to fly towards the Fire Nation alone. More and more clouds continue to gather behind him, and he groaned in pain, feeling another jab in his side. He then saw in the distance the Fire Navy blockade, hundreds of vessels patrolling in a semi-circle fashion around Fire Nation Waters, providing a barrier to almost any large scale assault.

"The blockade…" he said quietly as the ships continued to move. He took a deep breath, filling his lungs full of air, and he folded the wings of his glider back into his staff, and dove into the water, using waterbending and his momentum to rocket through the water like a torpedo.

He glided under the massive ships and several marine animals moved out of the way as the Fire Navy ships continued their patrol. When he was a significant way from the blockade, he surface, and began taking deep breaths of air to replenish his oxygen supply. He relaxed on his staff, trying to catch his breath and he gave a sigh, and then made his way over to a floating peace of driftwood.

That gave him an idea. He pulled himself up on the driftwood and opened his glider, using it as a parasail and he began riding on the waves further into the Fire Nation. It seemed like hours he was doing it, and a few times he almost fell off of the makeshift board. Later, the storm had finally caught up to him and he was sailing through heavy rain and treacherous waves.

The waves kept getting even worse, and he gritted his teeth as he struggled to keep his hands on the glider. He leapt up on the board as a wave came, and he lost control. He crashed into the stormy waters, grunting as he let go of the glider and it flew away.

--

**Fire Nation Palace, Princess Azula's chambers**

The Fire Nation Princess was sleeping in her massive bed, dreaming of Sasuke and conquering the world, both worlds. She snuggled into her pillow, as thoughts of her ruling the Fire Nation and the entire world entered her mind, and a smile appeared on her face. Then, her door opened.

"Why did you do it?" Zuko demanded from the doorway.

"You're going to have to be more specific than that," Azula stated, not opening her eyes and she tried to get back to sleep.

"Why did you tell father that I killed the Avatar?" Zuko demanded again, walking further into his sister's room.

"Can't this wait until morning?"

"It. Can't," Zuko stated angrily.

Azula sighed, opening her eyes. "Fine…you seemed so worried about how father would treat you because you hadn't captured the Avatar and if I gave you the credit, you'd have nothing to worry about," she stated, pulling herself up and looking at her nails nonchalantly.

"Why?"

"Call it a generous gesture, I wanted to thank you for your help," Azula replied as she pulled herself out of bed and began walking towards him. "And I was happy to share the glory."

"You're lying," Zuko stated bitterly, seeing through her smokescreen.

"If you say so," Azula retorted calmly as she walked past him.

"You have another motive for doing this, I just haven't figured it out yet," Zuko told her, turning to face her.

"Please Zuko, what ulterior motive could I have?" Azula taunted, stretching her arms and turning to face him with her trademark smirk on her face. "What could I possibly gain for letting you have all the glory for defeating the Avatar?" she asked him as she walked over to him and paused. "Unless…somehow…the Avatar is actually alive…all that glory would suddenly turn to shame…and foolishness…" she walked back over to her bed and crawled back in. "But you said it yourself, that was impossible." She saw Zuko's enraged face and she laid her head back down on her pillow. "Sleep well, Zuzu…"

Zuko walked out, his teeth bore and he slammed the door behind him. He figured out her entire plan, if the Avatar was alive, he'd get all the blame and she wouldn't. Marching back to his room, he changed out of his armor and into his night clothes. He saw that Mai had fallen asleep in his bed, waiting for him, and he sighed, climbing in next to her.

--

**Fire Nation Waters**

Lightning streaked through the sky as the rain kept pouring all around him. The waves crashed into him and he struggled to keep his grip on the driftwood. Each strike of the water on him made him groan in pain and he could feel his grip slipping. Reaching out in vain to his glider, he gave a scream of terror as a massive wave threw him like a rag doll along with his driftwood. He let go and sunk into the water, the storm still echoing overhead. He surfaced, and grabbed the driftwood and took a deep breath, panting in pain, cold, and exhaustion.

"I'm not going to make it…" Aang whispered to himself, closing his eyes and seeing faces of his friends, of Naruto, of…Katara. "I failed." The lightning flashed, and…Roku appeared. "Roku?"

"You haven't failed Aang…"

"But everyone thinks I'm dead again. They think I abandoned them…and I'm losing this war…" Aang closed his eyes. "I'm letting the whole world down…"

"If anyone's to blame for the state of the world, it is me. I should have seen this war coming, and prevented it. You inherited my problems, and my mistakes," Roku told him gently, closing his eyes and looking down. "But I believe you are destined to redeem me, and save the world…"

The storm began clearing up. "I don't know…"

A light suddenly bathed him. "_**You already saved the World…**_" He then looked up in surprise to see Yue, the new Moon Spirit, descending from the heavens towards him. "_**And you'll save the world again…but you can't give up…after all, isn't that the nindo you and your brother have?**_"

The storm stopped and Aang closed his eyes, thinking of her words. Gripping his driftwood tightly, he made his decision.

"You're right…I won't give up…that's my nindo…!" Aang resolved thrusting his hand into the water and he created a massive wave, gripping onto the driftwood tightly. He then climbed onto the driftwood and balanced on it, thrusting his hands out as the wave continued to propel him towards Roku's crescent island.__Yue lifted her arms and the wave grew in height, speeding him up

He thrust his arms back as he kept getting more speed as the Moon Spirit continued to watch, and then she ascended back into the Spirit World… Aang made landfall on Roku's island, and he fell on his back, completely exhausted and he fell asleep.

Morning came and something hopped onto Aang's chest. It then chattered and began licking his face like a dog. He groaned, waking up to see…Momo on him. His eyes widened, and Momo leapt off and he pulled himself up to see Katara, Sokka, Toph, Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, and Suki running over to him. The Waterbending Master threw her hands up in joy and she sprinted towards him.

She knelt next to him, hugging him close. "You're okay!"

She put her hand on his cheek, making him look up at her. Naruto stopped Aang from joining the hug when Katara leaned in and kissed the young Avatar, surprising all of them. She pulled away, blushing slightly and Aang blinked, putting his hand to his lips in disbelief.

"Glad to see you're in one piece, bro," Naruto said with a chuckle as Sokka twitched, his voice lost. He knelt down next to Aang, and hugged him with Katara. Everyone but Sokka, who seemed to be frozen in place and twitching, and Sasuke joined the hug.

"…I…have so much to do…" Aang said, finally finding his own voice.

"…I know…" Katara said, replaying what she did in her mind and her blush increased. "But you'll have our help."

"You think you could get out of training by just going to the Fire Nation did you?" Toph asked with her trademark grin.

"Not only that bro, but we're accelerating your ninja training," Naruto said with a grin, pulling Aang into a headlock for a second. "Before the invasion I'm going to teach you the Kage Bushin no Jutsu and the Rasengan."

"…what about the invasion anyway?"

Sokka finally found his voice. "We'll join up with my dad on the eclipse."

Toph then felt something hitting her foot. "Hey…what's…oh…its your glider…"

It was completely wrecked. Both wings were completely destroyed and it was broken in both places. In all other words, it was totaled.

"That's okay…if someone saw it, it'd give away my identity…its better for now that no one knows I'm alive," Aang said solemnly, holding his staff. He looked down for a second, and then he leapt up to a lava flow, twirled his staff and impaled it in the rock, making it look like a flag, jamming it right into one of the lava flows. Leaping away…it began to burn up…and he rejoined the group.

--

**Fire Nation Blockade**

Four men in black cloaks with red cloud markings flew on strange birds in the skies over the blockade. They had been spotted and several fiery rocks launched at them when they refused to respond to hails. The main with the massive sword on his back gave a predatory grin.

"Ah, they want to have fun don't they?"

"This is slowing us down," one man said calmly. "Deidara, Kisame, destroy the fleet so we can go in unopposed. And be quick about it…"

"They will see the beauty of my superior art," Deidara said with a grin, thrusting his hands into packs on his hips and his hand mouths began munching on the explosive clay that were in that. "How about a little C2 to start with…?"

"This is going to be fun…!" Kisame said, taking his Samehada off his back and he leapt off the strange clay bird, landing on the water surface. He charged the nearest ship and the carnage began, followed by several explosions courtesy of Deidara…

_To Be Continued…_

--

**Author's Note:**

Whew! Sorry it took so long, I kept getting side track and school started before I could make significant headway into the story. This will be the last chapter of Bending the Jutsu, since the next, the _Headband_ will be the start of Season 3's real stuff. For some chapters in Book 3, I'll have to increase the rating from T to M, but it'll be mostly T. I hope you enjoy it and please read and review.


End file.
